Maybe in another life
by betlhdp
Summary: ¿Un corazón resistente?, No, ya no más. Un corazón roto, eso es lo que tenía ahora Regina Mills. OC/Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia que publico y la verdad no sé si les gustará pero desde hace un tiempo he tenido en mi mente esto. Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga seguiré desarrollándola más. Ya me dirán que les parece. Creo yo que es un tipo historia a la que no estamos acostumbrados pero justamente esa era mi intención.**

* * *

¿Un corazón resistente?, No, ya no más. Un corazón roto, eso es lo que tenía ahora Regina Mills. Después de mucho tiempo ya debería acostumbrarse al dolor que causaba perder a las personas que más amaba, pero tal vez nunca lo haría. A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, Regina mantenía la esperanza de algún día poder tener su final feliz, ser quien quería ser junto a su familia, sin venganzas y sin mascaras que ocultaran su verdadera naturaleza. Tanto había confiado en esa posibilidad que había bajado la guardia abriendo de nuevo su corazón y perdonando lo imperdonable y todo ¿para qué? Para nada… porque ahora el destino le esta dando un nuevo golpe, después de tanto tiempo. Cuando creía que podía ser feliz de nuevo, cuando era feliz de nuevo. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla que era su vida los últimos días y volver atrás donde lo único que le importara fuera ¿Qué comerían en la cena? ciertamente hubiera deseado que el destino, el karma o lo que diablos fuera lo que guía su vida se olvidara de ella, por una vez, por esa vez le dejaran ser feliz sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin muerte, sin magia.

Una magia que ahora no le servía de nada, simplemente porque ya es muy tarde. Debía haberlo pensado antes, talvez si actuaba antes su plan hubiera funcionado o talvez solo aceleraría los acontecimientos. Pero el miedo y su cobardía hicieron que el tiempo pase veloz sin que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Y ahora allí estaba la morena en esa horrible habitación, aquel maldito hospital que le quitaría una de las personas que más ama, desea con todas sus fuerzas que existiera una oportunidad de salvarla, incluso le daría su alma a Gold sin pensarlo tan solo para salvarla a ella.

Su amiga, su amante, su esposa, su ¿tercera oportunidad? No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas oportunidades le había dado la vida hasta ahora, lo que si sabía es que la vida misma se encargaba de apartarlas de ella. Talvez el simple hecho de que una persona la amase fuera el detonante de su desgracia creía Regina, eso, o que simplemente no había nacido para amar. Porque si lo hacía, no importará cuan hermosa sea su historia de amor o por muy feliz ésta que fuera; la historia siempre terminaría en desgracia.

Congelar el tiempo parecía una buena idea en la mente de la reina pero su corazón que gritaba que NO, incluso si éste sabía que sufriría con ello. Sabía que este día llegaría y alargarlo más tiempo no solo le haría daño a sí misma, sino también a la mujer que amaba. Pero por otro… NO. Regina se obligó a dejar de pensar en ideas absurdas que solo conseguían hacerle daño. Apesadumbrada decidió disfrutar este momento con ella, con su familia. Sería lo mejor aunque, ahora no lo viera así, con el tiempo agradecería haber pasado aquellos últimos instantes juntas como si no existiese el mañana.

\- … **y después Henry me llevo a ver a los caballos, pero no me dejo subirme a ellos, aunque también prometió dejarme hacerlo cuando sea más grande ¿no es el hermano más asombroso de todos Mami? –**

 **\- Claro que es el hermano más asombroso del mundo mi amor y eres muy afortunada de que sea el tuyo –**

Regina salió de sus pensamientos escuchando aquellas dulces voces y presenciando la escena más desgarradora de toda su vida: su hija, su pequeña princesa, hablando con su esposa; como cualquier otro día… solo que este no era cualquier otro día. Sería el día en que su supuesto corazón resistente estaría a prueba.

 **\- Volverás pronto ¿verdad Mami? –** preguntó inocentemente la niña de cabellos rubios exactamente como los de su madre

La rubia mayor inmediatamente busco la mirada de su esposa como pidiéndole apoyo y fuerzas para contestarle a su hija, ésta, inmediatamente le sujeto la mano para transmitirle todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más.

 **\- Sabes que nunca te miento princesa y esta vez no va ser la excepción… -** dijo por fin la rubia inhalando fuertemente antes de hablar de nuevo **– no cariño… no volveré pronto, de hecho, no voy a volver más –** contesto con una mirada triste casi tan triste como la que la morena que estaba a su lado tenía.

Esos ojos chocolates que tenían consigo un velo de tristeza, dolor y lágrimas que no quería mostrar frente a su rubia ya que se prometió a si misma mantenerse fuerte por las dos. Pero era algo imposible y ella lo sabía, pero al menos quería mantenerse fuerte por sus hijos. Cuando llegue el final del día ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar salir todo cuanto llevaba guardando, incluso sus lágrimas.

 **\- Además todavía tienes a mamá, princesa, y no nos olvidemos de Henry –** dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa **\- ¿verdad cariño? –** preguntó esta vez mirando a Regina

 **\- Por... por supuesto que si –** dijo la morena **– si quieres también puedo enseñarte a montar cuando seas más grande ¿Qué te parece? –** completó para poner fin a ese tema que tanto le incomodaba, sabiendo que su hija se olvidaría de todo en cuanto mencionara aquellas clases de equitación

 **\- Lo harías ¿de verdad? –** preguntó la niña entusiasmada ante la idea de que su madre le enseñara. Regina simplemente asintió para confirmarle su respuesta, ante esto su hija se abalanzo a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y luego se dirigió a su rubia madre **– ¿escuchaste mami?**

 **\- Claro que si mi amor ¿no es la mejor madre del mundo? –**

 **\- Siii tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo… no, tengo la mejor familia del mundo –** se corrigió después, con una alegría que no cabía en sí misma, contagiando a sus dos madres

 **\- Oh veo que se lo están pasando bien sin mí –** dijo un pequeño moreno ahora ya no tan pequeño, de hecho ahora era más grande que sus madres

 **\- HENRY –** gritó efusivamente la pequeña rubia corriendo hacia él **– mamá prometió enseñarme a cabalgar –** contó, dando pequeños saltitos cerca de su hermano- **¿verdad Mami?-**

 **\- Si mi amor –** contesto desde la cama mirando a sus dos hijos

 **\- Pues en ese caso creo que debería sentirme celoso ¿no es así? –** dijo Henry mirando divertido como su hermanita tenía la expresión de no entender nada **– el abuelo David fue quien me enseñó a montar, mamá no quería que yo aprendiera, de hecho no le gustaba ni siquiera asistir a mis clases –** dijo con un poco de reproche a la morena, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a la más pequeña **– era una verdadera mamá osa en ese aspecto, decía que no quería que me lastimara; lo cual creo que era injusto ya que ella a tu edad ya montaba, y reza porque a ti no te encierre en una burbuja de plástico para "protegerte de factores de riesgo innecesarios" –** finalizo riendo y ganándose una mirada matadora de su morena madre

 **\- No exageres hijo nunca te metí en una de esas cosas… aunque debería haberlo hecho para que no te metieras en problemas, además era madre primeriza no quería que te hicieras daño –** rebatió **– y en cuanto a los caballos no iba a tus clases porque los métodos de enseñanza de tu abuelo dejaban mucho que desear –** completó con burla recordando dichas clases.

 **\- Si, si, si como sea. Si no fuera por Emma todavía seguiría practicando con el pony –**

 **\- Ja ja ja… ya Henry deja de molestar a tu madre –** dijo la rubia deteniendo así la risa burlona de Henry y una mirada de agradecimiento de su esposa **– aunque debo darte cierta razón, porque ¿si hay alguien en este mundo que sabe cuan sobreprotectora puede llegar a ser Regina Mills? Esa soy yo –** argumento finalmente ganándose esta vez ella la mirada matadora de la morena.

 **\- Gracias por tu ayuda cariño –** dijo sarcásticamente Regina cuando todos terminaron de reírse

 **\- De nada, cuando quieras majestad–** dijo divertida pero al mirar los ojos de su esposa la diversión se fue de su rostro

 _Cuando quieras_ ojala eso fuera cierto. Pero ya no más. Regina sabía que ya no podía pedirle ayuda a su esposa _nunca._ Y no le importaría si ella ayudara siempre a su hijo mayor a picarla constantemente, claro que no le importa, solo si eso no se terminara nunca. Y la realidad la golpeó directamente. _Una vida sin ella, su esposa, su amor_ ¸ no podría soportarlo.

 **\- Yo… -** empieza la reina pero se detiene al darse cuenta que su voz suena débil y con un halo de tristeza **– Yo voy a ver si consigo que la enfermera me dé algo para el dolor de cabeza –** dice al fin luego de aclararse la garganta

 **\- Sigues con esos dolores Gina –** pregunta preocupada la rubia

 **\- Sí, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave –** contesta quitándole importancia para que su esposa no se preocupe

 **\- Si tú lo dices –** replica aun con preocupación en su voz

 **\- ¿Yo puedo ir contigo Ma? Quiero ver que tan grande es este hospital –** dice emocionada la niña

 **\- Está bien, pero prométeme que no correrás por los pasillos –**

 **\- Lo prometo Ma –**

 **\- Volvemos enseguida –** dice la morena dirigiéndose a su esposa e hijo

 **\- Tómense su tiempo –** contesta Henry

Observan como madre e hija salen de la habitación y esperan un momento en el cual ninguno de los dos sabe cómo romper el silencio.

 **\- Y ¿Cómo te sientes? –** habla al fin Henry

 **\- Mal –** contesta dejando que su rostro se llene de seriedad ahora que su esposa no está con ella

 **\- ¿Te duele algo? –** pregunta alarmado esta vez

 **\- No, no es eso… -** dice pensativa y quedándose en silencio de nuevo. Un silencio que Henry no interrumpe porque sabe que su madre necesita tiempo para organizar sus ideas

La situación para él, también es difícil. Ver a sus madres deteriorarse emocional y físicamente le afecta aunque prefiere mantenerse estable por su hermana. Al fin y al cabo alguien debe estarlo. Sale de su ensimismamiento cuando la rubia rompe el silencio de una forma que Henry no esperaba. Llorando

Su llanto expresa todo lo que ha venido conteniendo, tristeza, dolor e impotencia. Su hijo la abraza con lágrimas en los ojos también. Ya no pueden mantener neutralidad frente a lo que está pasando. Frente a lo que está a punto de pasar.

 **\- La amo tanto –** dice al fin la mujer **– los amo tanto –** continua **– tanto que no puedo verlos así. Eso es lo que más me mata –**

Henry deja que continúe desahogándose y ella lo hace porque sabe que frente al chico no puede mentir y termina diciendo lo que verdaderamente piensa.

 **\- Ver a Regina contener el llanto cada vez que hablamos es insoportable. Pero… todo acaba hoy, y eso es algo que no me tranquiliza. Quiero que vuelva a ser feliz que todos ustedes lo sean –** concluye secándose las lagrimas

 **\- Sabes que tomara su tiempo, no nos pidas que seamos felices cuando tú no vas a estar con nosotros. Mucho menos esperes que mama lo sea, ella te ama tanto que no se si pueda superar esto y tampoco sé cómo voy hacer para tranquilizarla –** dice Henry todavía llorando y abrazándola mas

 **\- Hey… Henry mírame –** dice esperando que lo haga **– mírame por favor –** repite logrando que obedezca **– sé que no será fácil y me odio por hacerles esto, pero prométeme que la cuidarás tanto como yo he venido haciéndolo este tiempo. Prométeme que serás un gran hermano mayor, que cuidaras de tu hermana, que ahuyentaras a sus pretendientes cuando sea adolescente y sobre todo prométeme que le hablaras de mí, no quiero que me olvide. ¿Lo prometes Henry? –** pregunta la rubia

 **\- Lo prometo** – contesta el chico volviendo a llorar **– sabes que Lucy nunca te olvidara ni siquiera lo pienses ¿ok? –**

 **\- Gracias… gracias por todo, por ser mi hijo y por considerarme tu madre a pesar de todo –**

 **\- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mama. Soy yo quien está orgulloso de ser tu hijo –** y se abrazan solo como una madre y un hijo saben hacerlo

* * *

 **Fuera de aquella habitación**

Regina de la mano de su hija pasea por el hospital después de que la morena tomara una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que la aqueja desde hace varios días. Es por el estrés se dice para convencerse, pero sabe que no es solo por eso.

 **\- Ma ¿algún día mami volverá con nosotros? –** pregunta una inocente Lucy sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos y dejándola si saber qué respuesta darle a su hija si ponerse a llorar

 **\- Escucha mi vida –** dice arrodillándose para estar a su altura **– aunque no la veamos mami siempre estará con nosotros, siempre nos cuidara y siempre te dará tu beso de buenas noches ¿entiendes? –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¿Incluso estará conmigo en el escuela? no me gusta ir allí porque ninguna de las dos está conmigo –** dice su hija poniendo cara de aburrimiento al nombrar el lugar donde estudia

 **\- Claro que sí, sobre todo estará allí porque yo no podré ir y una de las dos debe estar contigo ¿no crees? –** responde haciendo sonreír a su hija, una sonrisa igual a la de su otra madre, que hace que sus muros caigan permitiéndose llorar abrazada a su hija

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras Ma?** **–** pregunta poniendo una cara triste

 **\- Porque no quiero que se vaya –** confiesa sin dejar de llorar hasta que su hija levanta su cara y le seca sus lágrimas con sus pequeña manos

 **\- Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero si lo que dices es cierto también estarás con ella incluso en el trabajo y en todas partes ¿no te gustaría estar con ella siempre? –** pregunta

 **\- Claro que me gustaría princesa –** concluye abrazando a su hija como Henry abrazaba a su otra madre dentro de la habitación

Claro que quiere que su rubia este con ella siempre, pero la quiere ver, oír y tocar. La quiere con ella, junto a ella, junto a sus hijos en su casa. Teniendo ese final feliz que siempre anhelaba.

 **\- Bueno será mejor que volvamos –** dice separándose de su hija y secándose el resto de las lagrimas

 **\- Está bien Ma –**

Cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación una voz se dirigió a ellas

 **\- Regina –** era Ruby

 **\- Hola Ruby –** dijo la reina

 **\- Hola tía Ruby –** dijo la pequeña

 **\- Hola princesa –** contestó la loba acariciándole los cabellos

 **\- Me alegro que hayas venido. Tu presencia será de mucha ayuda para los niños –** dice Regina **– y para mí también –** añade con un gesto de agradecimiento sacando una ligera sonrisa en Ruby

 **\- ¿Adivinen quien llego? –** entra gritando Lucy

Cundo Regina entra seguida de Ruby, el ambiente se relaja y hablan de todo un poco. Recordando las anécdotas junto a la familia y amigos. Durante ese tiempo, rubia y morena se dan la mano baja la enternecida mirada de sus hijos y amiga. Pasan así la mayoría de la tarde hasta que Ruby se marcha bajo la excusa de que Granny la espera. Abraza a los chicos primero prometiendo que volvería más tarde, cuando sea el momento.

Luego abraza a su amiga rubia tan fuerte como lo permiten sus brazos, un abrazo de despedida.

 **\- Volveré más tarde lo prometo –** dice rubí

 **\- Está bien –** contesta la rubia volviendo a abrazarla, pero acercándose a su oído susurra – _**cuídala por mí, cumple la promesa que me hiciste**_ **–** la loba asiente recordando la promesa a la que se refiere su amiga

 **\- Te acompaño afuera –** dice la reina interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas entre las dos amigas y caminando hasta la puerta

Una vez fuera Regina se lanza a los brazos de Ruby llorando una vez más ese día, incapaz de contenerse más, necesita de su amiga y la loba lo sabe, quiere transmitirle fuerzas paro lo que está por venir.

 **\- Vuelve más tarde de lo que has prometido, cuando todo haya terminado por favor –** le pide **– necesito estar solo con ella en ese momento ¿lo entiendes verdad? –** dice Regina

 **\- Claro que si… pero volveré, sé que no será fácil, pero siempre estaré ahí para ti y los chicos no lo olvides y no me apartes por favor –** contesta abrazándola nuevamente **– hasta luego –** se despide por fin

Ve a la loba alejarse y respira profundamente antes de entrar nuevamente y juntarse con su esposa e hijos. Al cabo de un par horas decide que llegó el momento aunque no esté preparada y la mirada que le dedica la rubia confirma sus pensamientos.

 **\- Bueno chicos creo que ya va siendo hora de que se marchen. Es hora de que me duerma –** dice con lágrimas en los ojos en un intento de aparentar normalidad **– Henry encárgate de tu hermana por favor que se duerma temprano -** dispone la rubia

 **\- Está bien Ma –** contesta el chico y ambos abrazan a su madre sabiendo que ya es hora **– te quiero –** completa Henry

 **\- También te quiero mami –** dice su pequeña princesa **– Ma me ha dicho que siempre estarás conmigo así que no tardes en venir a darme tu beso de buenas noches, sabes que no me duermo si él –** dice son una sonrisa inocente

 **\- Te lo prometo –** dice dándole un beso en la **frente – cuídate mucho y no olvides que te quiero. A los dos –** dice mirando también a Henry que se esfuerza por mantenerse fuerte por su hermanita

 **\- Adiós mamá –** dicen al unísono los hermanos abrazando con fuerza a su otra madre que se había mantenido callada por el momento. Ella les devuelve el abrazo y como despedida deposita un beso en la frente a cada uno

 **\- Por cierto creo que iremos a la casa de los abuelos hoy –** dice su hijo mayor **– ahí estaremos más tranquilos –** concluye, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus madres

 **\- Estoy segura de que a Mary y David les hace bien que se queden con ellos –** dice la rubia observando como sus hijos salen de la habitación

Una vez que se marcharon, el silencio reino el lugar por unos minutos hasta que la más joven decidió hablar

 **\- Por qué no te acuestas conmigo un rato –** propone a su morena y ésta solo se limita a contestar con un ligero murmullo y hace lo que le pide su esposa. Quedándose así junto a ella, deseando que el tiempo se **congele – le he dicho a Whale que se pase dentro de una hora –** habla de nuevo logrando que su esposa rompa a llorar

 **\- No quiero hacerlo –** dice con la voz entrecortada **– sé que puede haber otra manera, una forma de que te quedes, talvez si –** la rubia le corta con un suave beso en los labios

 **\- Sabes que no hay nada que hacer, es algo que tenemos que aceptar aunque no queramos –** dice intentando sonar lo más normal posible

 **\- Pero, pero –** rompe a llorar de nuevo y sintiendo que el aire le falta la besa nuevamente esperando que ese tan famoso beso de verdadero amor surja efecto curándola, pero nada pasa

 **\- Sabes que lo que tengo no es mágico Gina… pero eres y siempre serás mi verdadero amor –** termina con un beso **– gracias por todo, por hacerme creer en el amor de nuevo, por darme una familia y por hacerme muy feliz con solo el hecho de que sonrías. Sobre todo gracias por permitirme que sea yo quien saque esas sonrisas, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras nunca has dejado de amarme, me has protegido de todos e incluso de mi misma. Has visto a través de mí, derribaste todos mis muros y me enseñaste a amar, me permitiste dejarte amar. Nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, créeme lo he intentado pero he llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de hacerlo era amándote con la misma intensidad que tú a mí. Y me odio porque ahora mismo te estoy haciendo sufrir, no quiero morir sabiendo que lo último que veré serán lágrimas en tus ojos, por mi culpa. Tal vez suene egoísta pero lo único que quiero es que estés siempre conmigo, detener el tiempo ahora mismo pero eso no es posible, sé que te amare por siempre no importa lo que me pase y sé que tú lo harás también pero… pero eso no impide que vuelvas a ser feliz de nuevo. Prométeme Regina Mills que vas a ser feliz de nuevo, que con el tiempo volverás a sonreír como a mí me gusta. Prométemelo Gina –** dice rompiendo en llanto también ella

 **\- No me pidas eso por favor, no lo hagas. Cómo quieres que continúe si ti. Cómo lo hago si eres el amor de mi vida. La persona que llego cuando más la necesitaba. Dices que he hecho todas esas cosas maravillosas por ti, pero… tú has hecho que vuelva a vivir. Cuando te conocí era una mujer rota a la cual le rompieron el corazón una y otra vez pero tú me arreglaste, recogiste los pedazos que quedaban de él, me diste amor y lograste que volviera a latir tan fuerte como antes. Te debo todo lo que soy y lo que seré. Me diste una de las personas que más amo, mi hija. Eso es algo que no podre agradecértelo nunca ni aunque viviera mil vidas, y ahora que, ¿qué se supone que haga cuando ya no estés? ¿Cómo sigo manteniéndome fuerte para nuestros hijos? ¿cómo lo hago si tú eres toda mi fuerza? –**

 **\- Y lo seguiré siendo, ya lo dijo nuestra hija, siempre estaré contigo, con ustedes, no importa que no me veas, estaré junto a ti porque desde que te conocí solo vivo en tu corazón –**

Se besan como nunca lo han hecho antes, un beso con sabor a despedida y lágrimas, un beso que es interrumpido cuando Whale entra por la puerta, seguido de dos enfermeras.

 **\- Siento interrumpir –** dice con cara de pena. Sabiendo lo que fue hacer, e inconscientemente pensando que será la segunda vez que vera a Regina perder a su amor, aunque esta vez sea bajo diferentes circunstancias.

Las dos mujeres se toman de la mano tan fuerte, queriendo no soltarse nunca. Whale espera pacientemente la confirmación de alguna de las dos, listo para desactivar la máquina que mantiene con vida a la rubia.

 **\- Es hora dice por fin –** la rubia mirando fijamente a su esposa queriéndole transmitir toda esa fuerza que talvez no tiene.

 **\- Está bien –** dice el doctor **– cuando apague la maquina usted seguirá consiente momentáneamente, después todo habrá acabado –** concluye con tristeza en su mirada

 **\- Espere un momento –** dice Regina antes de besarla apasionadamente transmitiéndole todo su amor en ese beso **– nos volveremos a encontrar –** dice llorando

 **\- Yo sé que si –** responde con una sonrisa la rubia **– ahora si continúe –** le ordena al doctor

Whale hace caso y apaga la máquina, los sonidos que ésta emitía son reemplazados por el llanto de la morena y uno que otro sollozo de las enfermeras.

* * *

 **En la casa de los Charmings**

Se encuentran Henry y Lucy acostados en la cama del primero, están en completo silencio cada uno pensando en lo mismo, su madre.

 **\- Es hora de que duermas –** ordena Henry a su hermanita con la voz apagada

 **\- No puedo hacerlo Henry –** contesta **– mami no me ha dado mi beso todavía –** continua

 **\- Lucy debes entender que… –** el chico quería explicarle a su hermana que su mami no iba llegar esa noche pero la voz emocionada de la misma interrumpió su dialogo

 **\- Ya lo ha hecho Henry, ya lo ha hecho –** dice emocionada metiéndose por fin dentro de las sabanas **– también te lo ha dado a ti –** completa con una gran sonrisa dejando a su hermano confundido y triste pensando que talvez sea cierto lo que dijo al fin y al cabo ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero eso significaba que había perdido a una de sus madres.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación en el hospital**

Una mujer morena camina de un lado a otro incapaz de mantenerse tranquila sabiendo lo que está pasando dentro de aquella habitación donde se encuentra su amiga. Su amiga dice suspirando con lágrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas que desaparecen en cuanto alguien se aproxima a ella por el pasillo.

 **\- Creí que ya te habías marchado –** dice la recién llegada

 **\- Por qué haría eso** – responde la morena con tranquilidad – **estoy aquí por mi amiga y para apoyar a Regina –** continua

 **\- Yo también estoy aquí por Regina, por Henry y Lucy, necesitaran mi apoyo cuando todo pase –**

 **\- Necesitarán el apoyo de todos cuando eso pase. No solo el tuyo –** argumenta **– escúchame bien, sé que no soy la indicada para decirte esto, pero el hecho de que ella ya no este no quiere decir que tengas una oportunidad con Regina, ella no quiere saber nada de ti por mucho que el tiempo haya pasado y ya te ha perdonado, no permitiré que le hagas daño, no de nuevo –**

Después de esa declaración las dos mujeres se quedan en silencio hasta que una de ellas decide romperlo.

 **\- ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo, y créeme que no quise hacerle caso a mis pensamientos, pero dada tu actitud frente a Regina no me queda más opción que pensar y a lo mejor tengo razón –** dice con un ligero tono de enfado la mujer que acaba de llegar

 **\- Y se puede saber ¿qué es lo que has pensado? Claro a no ser que decidas ocultarlo como siempre lo haces –** rebate la morena sin dejar que sus emociones la traicionen

La tensión vuelve entre las dos mujeres hasta que se formula la pregunta.

 **\- ¿Acaso te gusta Regina? –** Suelta sin previo aviso dejando a la morena sin la capacidad de pensar

 **\- …**

El silencio de la morena incrementa el enojo de quien preguntó

 **\- Responde –** dice en un tono más enfadado

 **\- …**

 **\- ¡RESPONDE RUBY! –** termina por gritar perdiendo la paciencia

 **\- SI, SI ME GUSTA REGINA TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO EMMA** – grita la loba

Gritos que fueron opacados por la desgarradora voz de Regina gritando un NO. Un grito que dejo a las dos mujeres heladas ahí donde estaban paradas y a todo un hospital en silencio.

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación**

 **\- Te amo Regina Mills –** dice con dificultad la rubia acariciando su rostro con ternura

 **\- Te amo Elise Barton -** responde depositando un beso en los labios de su amada, el último

 **\- No me olvides –** termina con su último aliento Elise

 **\- NOOOOOOOO –** un grito desgarrador sale de Regina. Un grito tan fuerte pero que no se compara con el dolor que está sintiendo en estos momentos

Se había ido.

La alegría de la familia Mills, de Regina, ya no estaba.

* * *

 **Y ¿qué les pareció? acepto todo tipo de criticas. Llegados a este punto esta de mas decir que es un OC Queen y un poco de lío amoroso con Emma y Ruby... siempre he querido una historia en donde se plantee que Regina se enamore de alguien ajeno a la serie peeero no he leido ninguna hasta el momento. Tengo mas o menos ideas de como será la continuación si es que ustedes me lo permiten por supuesto. También se vera como es que se llegó a este punto de la historia. Sin mas que añadir espero sus comentarios y tomatazos u otro tipo de fruta que quieran lanzarme.**

 **AHH si... por cierto si quieren pueden imaginarse a Elise como Dianna Agron mi otra debilidad ademas de Lana**


	2. 7 años antes

Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, he decidido continuar con mi historia por aquellas personas a las que les gustó. Espero que le siga gustando la continuación, se cómo va terminar la historia y es muy probable que no cambie nada. Tal vez una que otra variación pero la idea inicial será la misma. Vamos a retroceder en el tiempo para comprender el capítulo anterior. Para que entiendan mejor la historia es importante que lean esto:

* * *

La historia que voy a relatar a continuación se desarrolla después de lo acontecido en Neverland. La maldición fue detenida a tiempo por Regina y nunca regresaron al Bosque encantado por lo tanto no voy a tocar el tema de Oz, ni NY. Todo lo que paso en las siguientes temporadas, al menos los hechos más importantes, serán incluidas pero desde otro punto de vista.

Uno de, los datos importantes que deben saber es que la relación Swan Queen empezó después de que Emma rompiera la maldición de Regina, no voy a entrar en ese tema ya que más adelante habrán flashbacks de las situaciones más importantes de su relación.

A partir de aquí vamos a ver todos los hechos que llevaron a Regina al límite hasta el punto de buscar su felicidad en otra persona, con esto no quiero decir que no me guste la relación con Emma pero a veces es bueno algo diferente en nuestra vida.

Sin más que añadir lo único que necesito a partir de ahora es que visualicen la siguiente situación: Emma y Regina casadas, con la aceptación de todo el pueblo incluso con la de los padres de la rubia.

La serie Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ya que si fuera mía, nuestros personajes favoritos se irían de vacaciones, antes que al inframundo en busca de Hook.

* * *

 **7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Estúpido rayo de sol, pensaba Regina mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin querer despertarse, pero ese pensamiento murió en cuanto se percató que Emma no estaba a su lado, anoche la sheriff había llegado muy tarde y visiblemente cansada que lo único que hizo fue desearle buenas noches y cayo rendida, pero quién podía culparla si últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, a veces pensaba que fue una mala idea traer a los niños perdidos, desde que habían llegado el índice de criminalidad había aumentado considerablemente. Y por otro lado estaba aquel pirata, siempre detrás de su esposa y aunque ella decía que solo eran amigos la reina no era estúpida y sabía que él quería algo más con su rubia. Debía hablar con ella, expresarle sus inseguridades para que la tranquilice como solo ella podía hacerlo. Así que decidió dejar de pensar e intentar levantarse. Era algo gracioso pero desde que vivía con Emma había empezado a adquirir todas sus costumbres, en especial la que implicaba despertarse temprano. Sin duda a su yo del pasado esto le parecería indignante pero si ese era el resultado de un matrimonio feliz pues que más daba.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y vestirse correctamente antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno, seguro que su hijo debía seguir durmiendo así que tenía tiempo todavía. Una vez lista decidió bajar a la cocina, pero, unos ruidos provenientes de la misma le llamaron la atención, a lo mejor se equivocaba y su hijo resultó ser más madrugador que ella misma. Mas su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a su esposa preparando, o al menos intentando, el desayuno. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tenía que aceptar que desde que la rubia empezó a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo, también empezó a ser más detallista y atenta. Regina pensaba que a lo mejor Emma se sentía culpable de haber descuidado a su familia durante los últimos meses.

 **\- Buenos días Bella Durmiente –** dijo Emma antes de darle un beso, sacándola así de sus pensamientos

 **\- Oh por favor no me digas así, ya tengo suficiente con soportar a Aurora en el trabajo como para que me llames como ella –** rebatió la alcaldesa con un ligero puchero **– y ¿a que se debe tu amor por la cocina tan temprano? –** completo sonriente

 **\- Acaso no puedo consentir a mi reina –**

 **\- Claro que puedes, pero cocinar para mí no es que me haga sentir consentida, sino en peligro –** dijo riéndose

 **\- Serás malvada –** expresó con indignación la rubia

 **\- Mamá no es malvada Ma, solo realista –** dijo Henry, con una voz que claramente indicaba sueño, llegando a la cocina aun con el pijama puesto

 **\- ¿Hoy es el día de burlarnos de Emma y nadie me dijo nada? –** exclamó con un falso enojo la rubia

 **\- No te enfades cariño, solo bromeábamos ¿verdad hijo? –** pregunto dirigiendo la mirada al chico

 **\- Si Ma solo estaba bromeando –** dijo sentándose en la mesa **– aunque la verdad duele ¿no? –** completo con una sonrisa similar a la que Regina ponía cuando decía sus comentarios sarcásticos

 **\- Se nota que es tu hijo –** concluyó la rubia dirigiéndose a su esposa, recibiendo de ella una sonrisa.

El resto del desayuno pasó en medio de bromas y contando que es lo que harían el resto del día, al menos en esto solo Henry opinó. A veces Emma se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos, esto se venía repitiendo desde los últimos días y era algo que preocupaba a la reina, cuando le preguntaba qué es lo que le pasaba ella solo decía que era el cansancio. Y no volvían a tocar el tema.

Terminada la comida Regina mando a Henry a que se arreglara para llevarlo a la escuela, lo que provoco que su hijo saliera corriendo escaleras arriba recibiendo un regaño de su madre morena.

 **\- No me has dicho que es lo que vas hacer hoy –** preguntó Regina intentando llenar el silencio

 **\- Pues lo de siempre, trabajar y trabajar –** contestó sin mirarla mientras guardaba los platos

 **\- Deberías descansar un poco, a Henry le gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con él, y a mí también –** dijo con voz ligeramente apagada

 **\- Está bien, lo intentare… tampoco me has dicho que harás hoy –** rebatió la rubia, intentando cambiar de tema

 **\- Bueno pues yo también trabajaré y en la tarde iré a casa de tu madre –** contestó nerviosa esperando que el detector de mentiras de su esposa no le dijera nada

 **\- Ok, pues espero que lo pases bien, subo a cambiarme también, que voy tarde –** finalizó la conversación dirigiéndose a su habitación

Regina respiro aliviada pues al parecer su esposa no sospecho nada, no es que estuviera mintiendo, de verdad iría a trabajar y visitaría a Mary Margaret, pero eso solo lo haría en la mañana porque en la tarde tenia cita con el Dr. Whale.

Desde hace unos meses deseaba incrementar en número su familia, pero nunca encontraba el momento para decírselo a Emma, siendo sincera consigo misma también tenía miedo que la rubia no deseara lo mismo que ella. Hasta que un día y con el apoyo de Mary Margaret decidió decirle a su esposa. Al inicio Emma se quedó callada por un largo momento en el cual Regina temió lo peor, pero después de un rato la rubia contestó que también lo deseaba. Tanta era la emoción que sentía la reina que no se dio cuenta que, en los ojos de la rubia había más que el deseo que ella profesaba, miedo.

Después de esa importante conversación decidieron averiguar si era posible concebir un hijo de las dos por medio de la magia. Cada noche la alcaldesa ocupaba su tiempo entre libros y pergaminos. Emma todavía no se sentía cómoda con el tema "bebe" pero poco a poco y al ver la felicidad que aquello le daba a su esposa, fue sintiéndose bien hasta el punto que las dos buscaban la forma de hacerlo.

Hasta que un día Regina parecía perder las esperanzas de encontrar algo de utilidad y decidió dejarlo y ver métodos del mundo en el cual vivían ahora. Sin embargo la rubia no se dio por vencida y esa misma noche lo encontró, junto a otros libros que ya había visto, tal vez era una señal. Corrió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y la despertó contándole su hallazgo.

El hechizo, si podía llamarse así, solo consistía en que cuando llegada la noche de luna llena, tenían que consumar su amor, teniendo en cuenta que debían tener dos sentimientos albergados en sus corazones. Desde entonces habían intentado muchas veces pero sin resultado alguno. Poco a poco la situación empezaba a ser estresante para las dos. Sabían que uno de los dos sentimientos que tenían que tener para que se active el hechizo era el amor, pero no tenían idea de cuál era el otro.

Ahora, Regina mantenía la esperanza de haberlo conseguido, porque tenía un retraso y eso debía significar algo ¿verdad? Así que concretó una cita con Whale para saber si su más grande deseo por fin se cumpliría. Pero no quería ilusionarse y al final resulte que era una falsa alarma, fue por eso que decidió no decirle a su esposa, otro fracaso sin duda le afectaría mucho. Había notado que, desde el comienzo de esta nueva aventura había cambiado, no lo decía pero, el no poder embarazar a Regina le afectaba mucho. O al menos eso es lo que creía la morena.

Tal vez hoy era el día.

 **\- Mamá ya estoy listo –**

 **\- Bien entonces vamos, que no quiero que llegues tarde –** dice abriendo la puerta

 **\- NOS VEMOS MA –** grita Henry desde la entrada

 **\- Cuantas veces te ha dicho tu madre que no grites en la casa chico –** regaña bajando por la escaleras ya vestida lista para ir al trabajo

 **\- Las mismas veces que te las digo a ti –** completa la morena dándole un beso de despedida

 **\- Muy graciosa… voy a buscar uno papeles, así que saldré más tarde de casa –**

 **\- Bueno, pero no te demores mucho o si no la alcaldesa tendrá que regañarla por no hacer su trabajo –** dice antes de salir por la puerta

Emma les dice adiós con la mano y se queda viendo la calle con una mirada perdida, luego regresa a la habitación para recoger dichos papeles. Camina por toda la casa y se detiene frente a una foto en la cual sale ella junto a su esposa vestidas de novias. Sin quererlo una lágrima desciende por su rostro pero enseguida se limpia y decide salir de casa.

* * *

 **\- Llegamos –** dice Regina parando el coche **– espero que tengas un buen día –**

 **\- Gracias mamá, nos vemos en la noche –** se despide de su madre

Espera a que Henry entre en la escuela para dirigirse a casa de la Mary

* * *

 **\- Creí que vendrías en la tarde –** dice Mary después de hacerla pasar

 **\- Ese era el plan pero en la tarde no puedo –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –** pregunta con una curiosidad propia de ella

 **\- Tengo cita con Whale –**

 **\- Acaso estas enferma, debiste habérmelo dicho para… espera un momento –** levanta la mirada para ver a Regina, comprendiendo lo que quería decir **– vas a… vas a… –**

 **\- Si… tengo un retraso y quiero saber si… y no quiero ilusionarme… y si no es nada… pero presiento que si... –** habla apresuradamente sin poder contener su alegría

 **\- Cálmate Regina todo saldrá bien y espero que salga positivo. Debe serlo, lo presiento –** dice abrazando a la alcaldesa

Es increíble cómo ha cambiado la relación entre las dos. Antiguas enemigas mortales y ahora son familia. Mary sabía que le costó a ella y su esposo aceptar que su hija se enamorara de la ex reina malvada. Pero también sabían que eran felices, y poco a poco fueron olvidando viejos rencores, llegando a querer a la nueva Regina. Pues con el tiempo había demostrado que era capaz de todo por la felicidad de su hija.

 **\- Emma debe estar emocionada también –** continúa finalizado el abrazo

 **\- No, ella no lo sabe –**

 **\- Pero, por qué no se lo dices, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión –**

 **\- No quiero que si al final resulta que no es nada, se sienta mal –**

 **\- Es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta como actúa últimamente –**

 **\- También te has dado cuenta –** no está preguntando, afirma ya que su madre la conoce tanto como ella

 **\- Si, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? –**

 **\- Bien supongo, últimamente es muy atenta conmigo y eso me hace sentir bien ya que también trabaja mucho y llega muy tarde –**

 **\- David hace lo mismo pero se las arregla para estar en la cena a tiempo –**

 **\- Será que tu esposo es más organizado y tu hija no tanto –** argumenta **– estaba pensando en hacerle una cena especial, estos días ha estado muy cansada, dice que es el estrés y deseo compensarla –**

 **\- Es una muy buena idea. Sería más perfecta, si lo hicieras esta noche y le dieras la gran noticia –**

 **\- Ya te dije que no quería ilusionarle además los resultados no estarán listos hoy –**

 **\- Oh por favor, eres Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras y eso implica que los resultados estén listos para esta tarde. Y si lo que te da miedo es que salga negativo, te diré algo, no lo será. Siento que hoy es el día –**

 **\- Ahora entiendo como lograbas que la gente te escuche, tienes mucho poder de convencimiento –**

 **\- Sabes que tengo razón –**

 **\- Está bien… lo haré. Pero tengo que organizar muchas cosas, además de ir a la alcaldía –**

 **\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo –**

 **\- Perdona que te diga esto pero no creo que seas capaz de manejar una ciudad –**

 **\- No me refería a eso. Te ayudare con la cena –**

 **\- Eso me preocupa aún más –** dice en broma **– está bien confió en ti –** termina aceptando

 **\- Entonces es hora de que vayas a trabajar, así sales pronto y vas directa al hospital –**

 **\- Está bien pero si surge algún problema llámame –**

 **\- Lo prometo, ahora ve –**

Después de las despedidas correspondientes la morena se dirige a su trabajo.

No puede evitar pensar en el posible resultado, en como reaccionara Emma y Henry. En lo cerca que está de conseguir lo que falta para que su felicidad sea completa. Un hijo con Emma, solo pensarlo llena su corazón de felicidad, sí, eso es lo que las unirá de nuevo. Emma estará tan feliz y Henry deseará que sea niña, porque quiere ser el único hombre de la familia. Pero… si tan solo es una falsa alarma, eso sería un nuevo golpe para ella y si la rubia lo supiera sería peor para ella, Henry en cambio mantendría la esperanza y les levantaría el ánimo. Sin embargo hay algo que le dice que todo saldrá bien, un presentimiento, una sensación que solo lo sintió cuando le dijeron que podía adoptar a Henry. Un sentimiento que solo una madre tendría.

* * *

Emma se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, hace una hora su padre había salido a patrullar, fue entonces cuando dejo de fingir. Todo andaba mal, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Regina y eso la asustaba. Se maldecía mentalmente por todo. Por dejar que sus miedos guiaran su vida.

Desde que Regina había expresado su deseo de ser madre, una parte de ella cambio. Un miedo irracional empezó a tomar el control de su mente. No estaba lista se decía, pero eso haría feliz a su esposa y haría lo que fuera por su felicidad. Con el tiempo el deseo que parecía ser solo de la reina también paso a ser la suya. Porque al fin y al cabo también sería su hija, el fruto del amor que se tenían. La última pieza de una vida perfecta decía Regina y ella también lo creía. Mas cuando el tiempo iba pasando y no encontraban una forma de hacerlo, veía como su esposa perdía las esperanzas, así que decidió que ella las mantendría por las dos. Buscó y buscó hasta que en medio de tantos libros, uno le llamo la atención, decidió averiguar de qué se trataba y fue en una de sus páginas en la cual encontró lo que buscaban.

Pensó entonces que todo saldría bien a partir de ese momento, pero se equivocaba. Muchos intentos fallidos le estaban pasando factura, y ella no era una persona paciente, todos lo sabían. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Se repetía, ¿por qué no funcionaba? Empezó a sumergirse en su trabajo para olvidar todas sus frustraciones, buscaba otras formas de entretenerse para dejar de pensar. Y eso fue el detonante de todo lo que pasaba.

Sintió la rabia y la impotencia apoderarse de su cuerpo, se levantó y caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse, pero no podía y se desquito con lo primero que encontró en su camino, su silla.

 **\- Veo que tienes mucha energía amor –**

 **\- No empieces Killian –** dijo enojada la rubia **– que haces aquí –** completó

 **\- No me digas que te olvidaste que vendría –** contesto

 **\- Si me olvide por completo –**

 **\- Eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que tú me citaste aquí… o es que buscabas una excusa para verme –**

 **\- Killian de verdad no estoy de humor para tus tonterías –**

 **\- Tonterías dices, yo no lo veo así –** dijo acercándose a la rubia **– ¿es por la reina que estas como estas? –** completó quedando frente a ella

 **\- No, quiero decir si… mira tenemos que hablar seriamente y esto tiene que ver con Regina –**

 **\- No me digas que te cansaste de ella –** ríe con una expresión burlona

 **\- No vuelvas a decir eso, entiendes –** expreso furiosa la rubia acercándose amenazadoramente al pirata **– yo la amo –** concluyó

 **\- Pues no se nota amor –**

 **\- Esto se acaba aquí –** dijo pensativa

 **\- Bueno entonces me voy. Cuando estés más relajada puedes buscarme –**

 **\- No me has entendido… esto se acaba hoy –** dice señalando a los dos

 **\- No me hagas reír ¿sabes cuantas veces has dicho lo mismo? –**

 **\- Esta vez es de verdad… no puedo seguir haciendo esto –** contesta sintiendo como sus ojos arder al contener las lagrimas

 **\- Está bien como quieras, solo déjame decirte algo –** se acerca a la salvadora **– sé que no quieres hacerlo, no quieres que esto termine porque sabes que soy el único escape de tu vida matrimonial, dices que eres feliz y puede que sea cierto pero tienes miedo, siempre lo has tenido. Temes hacerle daño a ella, pero ya lo has hecho, quieres que no se entere y la verdad no me importa. Pero me iré con algo tuyo antes –**

El pirata se abalanzo a los labios de la salvadora

 **\- YA FUE SUFICIENTE FUERA DE LA COMISARIA –** grito la rubia después del beso que le dio el pirata. Su voz decía que estaba enojada por lo que hizo y también por lo que dijo

Había traicionado a su esposa. Nunca se lo perdonaría y rezaba porque no se entere. Todo sucedió tan rápido con Killian. Desde que regresaron de Neverland, él siempre la seguía a todos lados. Estaba claro que quería algo con ella pero nunca le prestaba atención. Pero a medida que su frustración crecía con respecto al bebe, su necesidad de libertad crecía más y más, una noche, había ido al Rabit Hole y en medio de copas habían empezado a hablar. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella, quiso alejarlo pero por algún motivo terminaron besándose dentro de uno de los baños.

Desde entonces habían mantenido encuentros clandestinos ya sea en aquel bar o en el barco del pirata. Emma decía que amaba a Regina y eso al capitán no le importaba al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que quería. La reina era problema de la rubia y él no se quejaría cada vez que la rubia iba a su navío.

 **\- Sé que me deseas Emma. Esta es tu forma de eliminar tus frustraciones… cada vez que estás conmigo olvidas todos tus problemas –**

 **\- Es mentira. Todo lo que paso fue un error del que me voy arrepentir toda la vida –**

 **\- Pues entonces serán muchos errores –** dijo acercándose nuevamente. La rubia simplemente dejo que se aproximara – aumentar uno más a la cuenta no será problema

 **\- Killian no… sabes que no puedo –**

 **\- ¿Resistirte? Lo se amor, nunca puedes –**

 **\- Killian –**

 **\- Sé que si te beso ahora no podrás parar, así me demostraras que no quieres terminar esto como tú lo llamas –**

Y la besó. Emma hizo lo que siempre hace cuando eso pasa. Se rindió ante lo que sucedía. Sabía que lo lamentaría más tarde pero era algo que no podía controlar.

* * *

Regina termino de hacer lo que tenía pendiente y en una hora debía acudir ir al hospital. Pero antes decidió pasar por Grannys a comer algo, con suerte encontraría a Emma ahí y le diría que llagara antes a casa para la cena, claro que guardaría ciertos detalles para que sea sorpresa. Estaba tan emocionada que su sonrisa no podía ser borrada aunque lo quisiera y eso se lo hizo saber Ruby.

 **\- Nunca pensé que viviría tanto como para ver a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke sonreír así –**

 **\- No empiece señorita Lucas –**

 **\- Ok no dije nada olvídalo, ¿Qué desea ordenar? –** preguntó adquiriendo una postura profesional

 **\- Lo de siempre –** contesto sentándose en la barra

 **\- Entendido, regreso en un momento –**

Emma no estaba ahí, tal vez estaba trabajando o ya pasó mucho antes por allí.

 **\- Aquí tiene alcaldesa –** dijo con formalidad pues por muy amiga de Emma que fuese la loba, ésta, no se atrevía a tomar confianza con Regina

 **\- Muchas gracias señorita Lucas –** y Regina tampoco

 **\- De nada, disfrute la comida –** terminó empezando a caminar a la cocina, pero fue detenida por una pregunta de la morena que estaba sentada

 **\- ¿Emma ha venido? –**

 **\- Me temo que no –**

 **\- Eso es raro –**

 **\- Es verdad teniendo en cuenta de quien hablamos. Em nunca se pierde una comida por muy ocupada que esté –** argumentó riendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto vio el rostro de la reina. Tal vez habló demasiado **– con permiso –** intento huir pero fue detenida nuevamente

 **\- Puede preparar algo para Emma, creo que está trabajando aún, así que voy a dejarle la comida al trabajo –**

 **\- Está bien, espere un momento –**

Regina termina de comer y tal solo está esperando que su pedido esté listo para partir a la comisaria. Sin suda regañaría a Emma por sumergirse en el trabajo hasta el punto de olvidar pasar por Granny's. Justo en ese momento entro David por la puerta y por un momento pensó que Emma vendría con él, pero no fue así.

 **\- Regina cómo estas –** saluda educadamente el príncipe

 **\- Muy bien gracias por preguntar –** es interrumpida por la loba que trae su pedido junto a una vaso que seguro contenía chocolate con canela

 **\- Aquí tiene alcaldesa –** le entrega la bolsa y el vaso

 **\- Gracias –** contesta

 **\- ¿Vas a comer en la oficina? –** pregunta David

 **\- No es para mí –** responde **– por cierto ¿dónde está Emma? –** añade

 **\- Creí que la encontraría aquí, pero veo que me equivoque. Salí a patrullar y ella se quedó en la comisaria así que supongo que sigue ahí –**

 **\- Pues a tu hija se le olvido que es humana y tiene que comer –** dijo con cierto enojo **– y por cierto esto es para ella –** continuó señalando la bolsa

 **\- Gracias por cuidarla –** agradeció en hombre feliz de que la reina se preocupara por su hija **– si quieres te llevo –**

 **\- No hace falta, seguro que también estás cansado –** concluyo la morena despidiéndose de él

Subió a su Mercedes y se disponía a salir rumbo a la estación pero su celular empezó a sonar, vio que era Mary Margaret, así que contesto apresurada, temía que algo saliera mal para la cena de esta noche.

 **¿Pasó algo? –** ese fue su saludo

 **\- Hola Regina, acaso no puedo llamar a mi nuera sin que suceda algo malo –**

 **\- Lo siento es que estoy nerviosa, dentro de dos horas tengo la cita y ahora estoy yendo a la estación –**

 **\- ¿Le vas a decir a Emma? –**

 **\- No, solo que tu hija decidió no comer hoy así que estoy llevándole algo y también aprovechare para decirle que llegue temprano a casa para la cena –**

 **\- No sé dónde tiene la cabeza últimamente –** dijo con un suspiro **– hablando de la cena, las cosas van bien por aquí así que no te preocupes por nada –**

 **\- Gracias, recuérdame por qué te odie tanto en el pasado –**

 **\- Porque era más hermosa que tú, sin duda alguna –**

 **\- Ya sé de quién heredo Emma el sentido del humor –** dijo con ironía

 **\- Por cierto estaba pensando que sería una buena idea si Henry se quedara con nosotros esta noche para que tengan más comodidad cuando hablen –**

 **\- Tienes razón es una buena idea, gracias –**

 **\- Bueno te dejo que tienes que apresurarte, saluda a Emma por mí –**

 **\- Está bien hasta luego y de nuevo gracias –**

Ahora si, por fin empezó a conducir hasta la comisaria, debía relajarse para que su esposa no sospechara nada. Esa noche seria perfecta y tal vez, si los resultados salían positivos, sería la noche más especial de su vida.

Estaciono su coche en la entrada ya que no demoraría mucho, realizó el camino que la conduciría hasta el despacho de su amada, pero había silencio, un silencio que precede algo malo. La alcaldesa sintió un escalofrío atravesarle el cuerpo.

Este silencio fue reemplazado por ligeros sonidos provenientes de la oficina de Emma. A medida que se acercaba su corazón empezó a latir más rápido ya que los sonidos se hacían más claros y eran más fáciles de distinguir.

Era su esposa, pero había otra voz, otra que le era más que conocida. Las dos voces juntas formaban ahora sonidos inconfundibles. Gemidos. Decidió abrir la puerta porque sus latidos amenazaban romperle el corazón. Y cuando lo hizo, eso fue lo que pasó. Su corazón se rompió. En mil pedazos.

Su alma cayó al piso y la bolsa que llevaba en la mano corrió con la misma suerte.

Aquel sonido llamo la atención de las dos personas que estaban ahí, una sobre el escritorio y el otro parado frente a ella, ambos con la ropa a medio sacar, presos de la lujuria no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los estaba observando desde hace unos segundos.

A uno de ellos le daba igual lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo a la otra, Emma, sentía como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la primera lagrima de la morena era derramada.

 **\- Regina… Regina déjame explicarte –** decía al mismo tiempo que se vestía apresuradamente

 **\- ...**

 **\- Regina por favor escúchame –** la única respuesta que recibió fue unos pasos alejándose

La rubia corrió hasta alcanzarla y la abrazo por detrás derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento

 **\- Regina déjame que te explique –**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Regina por favor perdóname, perdóname, perdóname –** se calló cuando sintió que la morena quería darse la vuelta.

Regina se dio la vuelta y observo el rostro de su esposa bañado en lágrimas. Entonces dio un paso atrás, la rubia quiso acercarse pero una fuerte bofetada le quito esa idea de la cabeza.

El dolor emocional que sufrió no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando la morena la golpeo. Acababa de hacerle daño a lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en la vida. Se lo merecía.

Regina salió corriendo de la estación, rota por lo que acababa de presenciar en aquel despacho. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo deseaba que el dolor desapareciera de su corazón. Quería olvidar todo, cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos nunca más.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y arranco veloz. Seguida muy de cerca por la rubia que en cuanto Regina empezó a correr ella también lo hizo, tenía que alcanzarla, pedirle perdón, decirle que la amaba.

Pero todo paso tan rápido, Regina conducía tan veloz que era imposible alcanzarla y sucedió, en cámara lenta vio como el semáforo cambiaba de color, indicando que tenían que detenerse, más Regina no lo vio y siguió acelerando. Hasta que paso lo inevitable. Otro coche venía en dirección a ella.

Entonces la reina dejo de sentir dolor.

* * *

Una enfermera entró corriendo al consultorio del Dr. Whale

 **\- Dr. Whale es la alcaldesa –** decía alarmada

 **\- Si lo sé, tenía una cita conmigo hágala pasar por favor –** dijo calmado

 **\- No comprende –** dijo con la voz entrecortada y una expresión que decía algo malo está pasando

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto esta vez con un tono preocupado

 **\- Acaba de ingresar al hospital, tuvo un grave accidente y lo esperan en el quirófano –**

* * *

Bueno que les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios para lo que sea. Como ya había dicho antes tengo toda la historia visualizada así que los primeros capítulos serán de puro drama.

Más adelante entrara en escena Elise pero hay que tener paciencia para eso, y para lo de Ruby también.

Quiero agradecer a:

Ragamuffin47, Katherine Marceline Queen, oscuro, Mills, alex, Pola28, evazqueen y a los guest que comentaron. Gracias :)


	3. Fuerza y Debilidad

gracias por sus comentarios. Vamos con otro capitulo. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Una enfermera entró corriendo al consultorio del Dr. Whale

 **Dr. Whale es la alcaldesa –** decía alarmada

 **Si lo sé, tenía una cita conmigo hágala pasar por favor –** dijo calmado

 **No comprende –** dijo con la voz entrecortada y una expresión que decía algo malo está pasando

 **Que sucede –** pregunto esta vez con un tono preocupado

 **Acaba de ingresar al hospital, tuvo un grave accidente y lo esperan en el quirófano –**

* * *

Estaba siendo difícil, seguro que la magia la curaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero para que aquello funcionara por lo menos debían estabilizarla o eso había dicho Gold. Y ahí estaba Whale haciendo todo lo que podía o al menos lo que años de experiencia, gracias a la maldición, le permitía. Pero el estado de salud de la alcaldesa era grave. Fracturas múltiples principalmente en las extremidades y varias costillas rotas. Una leve fractura craneal que probablemente dejaría secuelas graves si no intervenía la magia pronto, eso debería ser lo que más preocupación provocaba en el equipo médico. Sin embargo no era así, su corazón, por algún extraño motivo éste no quería reaccionar, y cuando lo hacía, tan solo minutos después volvía a fallar. Era como si este órgano se negara a seguir latiendo, pero después recordara algo que le hacía reaccionar. Y así sucesivamente, era algo que sin duda Víctor nunca había presenciado.

Él no lo sabía, pero cuando un corazón ha sufrido tanto, no halla esperanza o motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. Todo se vuelve oscuro, buscas desesperadamente algo o alguien a quien aferrarte para salir de la oscuridad que te rodea. Y cuando lo encuentras procuras hacer las cosas bien para que nunca termine, y aun no queriéndolo siempre harás algo que lo estropee todo. Eso era Henry para Regina, su salvación. Su salida del caos que era su vida. Y Regina creía que él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz pero se equivocaba, porque una vez que encuentras el valor para salir de la oscuridad también necesitas alguien a quien entregarle todo cuanto llevas guardado, alguien que a pesar de todo lo malo que has hecho te amaría y estará para ti pase lo que pase. Eso era Emma para Regina.

Ella representaba un nuevo comienzo para la reina, ella le dio a Henry, su esperanza. Y Henry la llevo a ella, su amor. Representaban un ciclo perfecto, indestructible a los ojos de la morena, y si no lo era, ella haría todo lo que fuese necesario para que lo sea.

Pero… ¿qué hacer? cuando la persona por la que luchas cada día te hace daño. Si la misma persona que te llevaba al cielo ahora te hace conocer el infierno. Eso es algo que nadie merece. Sin embargo sucede a menudo. Es ahí cuando un corazón entra en confusión absoluta. No sabe qué hacer.

A Regina ya no le quedaba amor, pero tenía su esperanza y es por él que lucharía por permanecer en este mundo. Con la decisión tomada, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca.

 **\- Eso es Majestad, no se dé por vencida –** dijo Whale con una escueta sonrisa

Tal vez Whale no sabía de corazones, pero lo que si sabía es que Regina tenía mucho por lo cual vivir.

Sala de espera

En blanco, así tenía su mente Emma, no quería pensar. Quería retroceder el tiempo y no cometer la estupidez que hizo. Quería golpearse a sí misma, pero sabía que si el pueblo se enterara de lo que acaba de pasar habría más de uno dispuesto a hacerlo por ella.

Sus ojos ya no dejaban que las lágrimas salieran, pues ya las había derramado todas. Y aun así no era suficiente. Tampoco servían de nada. El daño estaba hecho y por más arrepentida que estuviera no había excusa ni perdón para lo que había hecho. Odio, ese era el único sentimiento que ahora tenía, para sí misma y para Killian. Y tal vez odio era lo único que se merecía de su reina, de su familia.

Cuando empezó su relación con Regina sus padres se opusieron porque temían que la reina le hiciera daño. ¿Quién diría que ella fuera la encargada de hacerle daño a Regina? El peor de todos, nunca se perdonaría si Regina no saliera con vida de esto.

Todo paso tan rápido. El accidente, las ambulancias, los paramédicos. Dejo de pensar en cuanto vio el rostro ensangrentado de su esposa, lo único que hizo fue subir junto a ella y llorar sobre su pecho todo el camino hacia el hospital. Cuando llegaron todos corrían de un lugar a otro y Emma no sabía qué hacer, se sentía culpable e inútil. La situación se calmó un poco cuando Whale llego ordenando a todos lo que tenían que hacer, se detuvo un rato para mirar a la salvadora. Fue una mirada extraña que la rubia no sabía cómo interpretar, sentía que él le ocultaba algo. Salió de su trance cuando vio la puerta del quirófano cerrase con su esposa dentro.

Habían pasado varios minutos, quizás horas y nadie decía nada. Ella se limitaba a caminar de un lado a otro mirando como sus manos, así como la camisa que traía puesta, estaba impregnada de sangre. Y lloro de nuevo. Por varios minutos más. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había llamado a sus padres y a Henry. Tenían derecho de saber lo que paso. Pero no tenía el valor, sabía que no podría ni hablar con ellos sin que la culpabilidad la hiciera llorar. Así que le pidió a una de las enfermeras que lo hiciera por ella. Esta comprendió y así lo hizo. Ahora su familia estaba en camino.

Su hijo la odiaría cuando se enterase, tarde o temprano lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Probablemente también sus padres, especialmente Mary. Últimamente su relación con Regina había mejorado considerablemente. No estaba en sus planes arruinar su matrimonio, su familia. Pero lo había hecho. Y nunca se lo perdonaría y talvez Regina tampoco. Con este pensamiento volvió a llorar, llanto desesperado por el cual expresaba que de una u otra manera perdería al su esposa.

 **\- MAMÁ… ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI MAMÁ? –** los gritos desesperados de su hijo hicieron que su llanto cesara

Henry y los padres de la rubia llegaban corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Emma. Sin duda Mary había estado llorando ya que sus ojos así lo indicaban, en cambio Henry pronto lo haría sus lágrimas pedían a gritos salir.

 **\- Emma dime dónde está mama, está bien, dime que está bien –** dijo su hijo dejando por fin salir sus lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su madre

 **\- Emma ¿cómo está Regina? Salimos de casa en cuanto nos llamaron –** dijo apresuradamente su madre con voz temblorosa. En cambio David permanecía callado junto a su esposa con una expresión preocupada.

 **\- No… no lo se hace un par de horas que se la llevaron al quirófano y no he tenido noticias de ella –** sus lágrimas apenas hacían entendible su voz

 **\- No puede ser, no ahora –** se lamentaba Mary, si Regina estaba embarazada sería un golpe muy duro para ella perder a su hijo

 **\- Habrá que ser pacientes –** hablo por fin David, llamando a la calma – **todo saldrá bien Regina es una mujer fuerte –** recordó

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en aquella sala de espera, después reinó el silencio acompañado de ligeros sollozos por parte de Mary y Henry. La espera era agotadora, Emma quería gritar pidiendo información del estado de su esposa, pero temía despertar a su hijo que se había dormido sobre sus rodillas hace unos minutos. Mary no sabía qué hacer, si decirle a su hija del probable embarazo de Regina o no, eso enloquecería a la rubia, pero si no lo decía sería más doloroso hacerlo después. Tenía que hacerlo, pero debía buscar el momento oportuno, para que un nieto no las escuchara.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Dr. Whale agotado. Emma se acercó a él tan rápido como lo permitió un Henry adormilado, que al ver al doctor ahí se despertó de inmediato siguiendo a su rubia madre. Víctor se sentía presionado, cuando toda la familia Charming se acercaron pidiendo información.

 **\- ¿Cómo esta Regina? – d** ijo desesperada Emma

 **\- Esta viva… –** dijo, relajando a los presentes **– fue una operación muy complicada, pero me temo que el pronóstico es reservado, no puedo hacer conjeturas apresuradamente –** completó seguro de que la familia de la alcaldesa protestaría

 **\- ¿Cómo que reservada?, soy su esposa, necesito saber cómo esta ella –** expresó la rubia acercándose a él

 **\- Emma, sé que es su esposa y esto debe ser difícil para usted, paro todos ustedes – miro a los demás – pero no puedo decirle un diagnóstico definitivo, todo depende de la evolución de su estado –**

 **\- ¿Estará bien? –** pregunto Henry con miedo

 **\- Como ya he dicho, todo fue muy complicado, teníamos que estabilizarla primero para proceder con la operación, tenía múltiples fracturas en las costillas y extremidades, sin embargo lo que más nos preocupa es que tenga daños cerebrales derivados de una leve fractura craneal. Por el momento logramos estabilizarla y someterla a un coma inducido para su recuperación –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo despertará? –** dijo David

 **\- No puedo asegurarle nada –** el tono empleado por Whale estaba cansando a la salvadora **– he contactado con Gold, y me ha dicho que para ayudarla con magia, primero debíamos mantenerla estable y ya que lo hemos logrado, les recomendaría que vayan a buscarlo –**

 **\- Yo iré –** hablo nuevamente el príncipe **– vuelvo enseguida –** continuó dándole un beso a su esposa e hija

 **\- Voy contigo –** dijo Henry

 **\- Cariño ¿no quieres quedarte y ver qué sucede con tu madre? –** preguntó la rubia

 **\- Necesito sentirme útil Ma –** contesto abatido **– y sentado en aquella silla no me siento así, prefiero acompañar al abuelo –** sus ojos expresaban que no iba a cambiar de opinión

 **\- Está bien –** concedió su madre dándole un abrazo

Cuando se marcharon Whale regreso por donde vino dejándolas solas a Mary y Emma. La morena no sabía cómo decirle a su hija la verdad, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no encontraría el momento adecuado. Tomo valor y decidió hablar pero su hija se adelantó.

 **\- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa –** repetía como si de un mantra se tratara. Ignorando la presencia de su madre

 **\- Cariño no es tu culpa –** intentó consolar **– estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas –**

 **\- No lo entiendes –** dijo mirándola **– es mi culpa –** repitió ausente

Era verdad, Snow no entendía porque su hija se culpabilizaba por el accidente de su esposa. Quería preguntarle, mas no pudo ya que fue interrumpida por el llanto de la salvadora. Dejo que se desahogara, había un motivo oculto por el cual lloraba, pero no era el momento, tenía que dejar que ella misma le contara sin presionarle.

 **\- Cuando te lo cuente, seguro me odiaras… pero no puedo callarme. Me siento una mierda mamá, le hice daño, le hice daño a lo que más amo en el mundo y lo peor de todo es que no merezco el perdón de nadie, pero si me deja no sé lo que haría –** lloró de nuevo

 **\- Cariño me estas asustando ¿Qué hiciste? –** pregunto preocupada, muy pocas veces Emma le decía mama y el tono empleado por su hija procuraba algo malo

 **\- Yo… yo la engañe –** declaró, dejando a su madre sin habla. Ese silencio le dio valor para continuar **– fue mi culpa, estaba con Hook cuando Regina llegó a la estación. Ella… ella nos vio y no supe que hacer. De pronto salió corriendo y yo la seguí pero fue más rápida y se subió al coche. Iba tras ella cuando al pasar por una intersección no se dio cuenta de las señales y siguió adelante… y… –** no pudo seguir con su relato porque las lágrimas le impedían respirar correctamente.

No, no era posible. Su hija no pudo haber engañado a Regina. Debe ser una broma. Mary se alejó de la rubia consternada. Caminó de un lado al otro. Incapaz de generar un pensamiento coherente. Cuando de pronto, recordó, las inquietudes de la reina respecto a Hook, ella creía a veces que exageraba, porque conocía a Emma y sabía que sería capaz de hacerle daño a su esposa. Ahora se daba cuenta que se equivocaba.

No solo le hizo daño a la alcaldesa sino también lo haría a su hijo cuando éste se enterara. Su hijo… su otro posible hijo. NO, NO, NO ahora si todo había terminado. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber cómo estaba Regina, empezó a llorar de nuevo intentando no culpabilizar a su hija, pero no podía.

 **\- Cómo pudiste –** palabras llenas de reproche y dolor salieron de ella –

 **-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO –** gritó sabiéndose merecedora de todo lo que su madre le dijera

 **\- QUE LO SIENTES –**

 **\- SI COMETÍ UN ERROR Y NO SABES CUANTO ME ARREPIENTO DE TODO –**

 **\- ARREPENTIRTE AHORA NO CAMBIARA NADA –**

 **\- LO SE PERO… –**

 **\- PERO NADA EMMA ACABAS DE ROMPER LA CONFIANZA DE REGINA, NO PUEDO CREERLO –**

 **\- Y CREES QUE NO LO SE, ES EN LO UNICO QUE PIENSO DESDE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ –**

 **\- ACASO PENSASTE EN ELLA CUANDO ESTABAS CON… CON ESE… INDIVIDUO. PENSASTE EN TU FAMILA, EN HENRY –**

 **\- SOY UNA ESTUPIDA LO SÉ, NO HACE FALTA QUE NADIE ME LO DIGA –**

 **\- DIOS… CUANDO DESPIERTE REGINA –** dijo con rabia – **y probablemente ella estaba… –** dijo en un susurro olvidando que la rubia estaba con ella

 **\- Probablemente ¿Qué? –** pregunto calmándose

 **\- No me corresponde a mi decírtelo –** contesto sabiendo que su hija no la dejaría tranquila, debía haberse callado **– tenemos que esperar noticias de ella, nos tranquilizaremos por ahora… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto –** completó con la esperanza de olvidar el tema

Pero Emma se dio cuenta, su madre tenía la misma mirada que Whale antes de entrar al quirófano. Una mirada que ocultaba algo, algo grande. Su detector de mentiras se disparó. Algo pasaba y no querían decirle.

 **\- ¿Qué me ocultas Mary? –**

 **\- …**

 **\- MARY DIME LO QUE SABES, QUE PASA CON MI ESPOSA QUE YO NO SE –** exigía respuestas

 **\- Creo que no estás en posición de exigirme nada –**

 **\- DIMELO O JURO QUE ROMPO ESA MALDITA PUERTA Y LO AVERIGUO COMO SEA –**

 **\- EMMA TRANQUILIZATE, ES MEJOR QUE REGINA TE LO DIGA CUANDO SE RECUPERE –**

 **\- DIMELO MALDITA SEA –**

Aquel tono enfadado, despertó de nuevo la ira de la morena. No podía creer que su hija estuviera exigiendo información, como si Regina le importara, antes no dudaría en decirlo porque creía que amaba a la reina, pero ahora no estaba segura, todo había cambiado. Por otra parte Emma debía saber hasta qué punto había herido a su esposa. Tenía que saber que así como perdió el amor de la reina, probablemente había perdido un hijo también.

 **\- ¿QUIERES SABERLO EMMA? –** la rubia quedo estupefacta ante el rostro de su madre nunca la había mirado así antes, solo a Regina cuando habían despertado de la maldición **– CUANDO TE LO DIGA NO HABRÁ MARCHA ATRÁS, PROBABLEMENTE REGINA NO TE PERDONE –** respiro profundamente **\- ¿sabes? Hoy estaba tan entusiasmada, vino a verme, y me di cuenta que detrás de ese entusiasmo, también había tristeza, me conto que últimamente trabajabas mucho y quiero creer que de verdad era así. Le dije que te preparase una cena y pasaran la noche a solas, Henry se quedaría en mi departamento. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, de hecho este rato la cena está enfriándose en la mansión. Pero sin duda lo que lo haría más perfecto era… –** quiso seguir pero su voz se entrecortaba, no sabía cómo decirlo **– hoy tenía una cita con Whale porque –**

 **\- Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando por favor –** interrumpió Emma desesperada

 **\- Dijo que tenía un retraso, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero había algo que le daba esperanza y yo también lo sentí… quizá hoy era el día –** observó cómo su hija se apoyaba contra una pared llorando **– no quería contarte nada hasta que estuviera segura, por eso organizamos la cena. Estábamos tan convencidas de que los resultados serían positivos, ahora deseo haberme equivocado –** terminó de contar dejándose llevar por las emociones de nuevo

Así permanecieron durante algunos minutos que parecían horas, hasta que Emma se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta por donde entró Whale y de la cual no había salido nadie más. Aporreó dicha puerta exigiendo noticias de su esposa, su madre se acercó a ella con cautela con la esperanza de calmarla.

 **\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ DENTRO? ¿PORQUÉ NADIE ME DICE NADA? –**

 **\- EMMA POR FAVOR TRANQUILIZATE, NO COSEGUIRAS NADA ALTERANDOTE ASÍ, SOLO QUE TE SAQUEN DEL HOSPITAL –**

 **\- NO PUEDO CALMARME CUANDO HACE HORAS QUE MI ESPOA ESTA AHÍ DENTRO Y NADIE HA SALIDO A DARME NOTICIAS DE ELLA –**

 **\- CALMATE… AHORRA TUS ENERGIAS PARA CUANDO TE ENFRENTES A ELLA –** esas palabras destrozaron a la rubia. No quería hacerlo, porque cuando eso sucediera, sería el día que su matrimonio terminara.

 **\- Tienes que ayudarme –** le pidió a su madre **– debo conseguir su perdón –**

 **\- Hija… no hay nada que pueda hacer, esto solo le corresponde a las dos –**

 **\- Su embarazo también solo nos correspondía a nosotras, pero terminó contándotelo a ti primero –**

 **\- Sabes muy bien que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando. Ya te lo dije, no quería contarte nada porque temía tu reacción, cada vez que fracasaban te alejabas de ella. Eso le hacía daño y quería evitar aquello. Lo hizo para protegerte –**

 **\- ¿Protegerme? Saberlo en esta situación es protegerme –**

 **\- No puedo creer que digas eso. DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA HECHO POR TI. CLARO QUE ESTABA PROTEGIÉNDOTE. Y MIENTRAS ELLA LO HACIA TU ESTABAS ACOSTÁNDOTE CON HOOK –** exclamo enfurecida. Mas se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver como dos pares de ojos estaban posadas en ellas. David y Henry habían vuelto.

Emma quería gritarle a su madre, pero ésta permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija detrás de ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos llorosos llenos de rabia y decepción, los de su hijo.

 **\- Henry escucha puedo explicarlo –** pero no lo hizo, corrió alejándose de su madre **– HENRY ESPERA –** salió tras de él **– hijo perdóname, perdóname –** pidió en cuanto le dio alcance, siguió repitiendo esas palabras hasta que el muchacho se alejó bruscamente de ella

 **\- SUÉLTAME –** dijo enfurecido **– TE ODIO –** su mirada expresaba lo mismo que sus palabras, lastimando a su madre.

Se apartó de ella corriendo a los brazos de sus abuelos, que miraban con tristeza aquella escena.

La salvadora acaba de perder todo cuanto le importaba.

…

Al cabo de un tiempo Gold llego al hospital apresurado, Charming no había sido tan específico cuando llegaron a pedirle ayuda, tampoco lo fue Whale cuando le llamo. Lo único que sabía es que la reina había sufrido un accidente y debía ayudarla.

Paro al entrar donde estaba la salvadora y su familia percibió un ambiente tenso, y no necesitaba su magia para saberlo, se notaba a simple vista. Emma estaba sentada en el piso, ni siquiera se levantó cuando el mago llegó. Y los demás estaban a unos centímetros de ella, todos con la mirada perdida.

Se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, pero ante la situación inminente no iba decir nada. Como si hubiera notado la presencia de Gold, Whale salió de la habitación a la que había sido asignada Regina hace unos minutos.

 **\- Qué bueno que llega, sígame –** dijo el doctor. En cuanto la salvadora escucho esa voz se levantó y detuvo el andar del medico

 **\- Whale –** empezó con mirada suplicante **– necesito saber cómo está mi esposa… ella estaba –**

 **\- Señorita Swan, no puedo decirle nada todavía, pero gracias a la ayuda del señor Gold le aseguro que se recuperara positivamente –**

No insistió más, no podía preguntarle sobre el embarazo, Henry no sabía nada de aquel tema aun, no quería echar más sal a la herida.

…

Una vez dentro, sin detenerse a platicar, Whale empezó a explicarle todo cuanto estaba relacionado al estado de salud de la alcaldesa. El mago tan solo asentía a todo lo que le decía, sin escucharlo realmente. Había algo en Regina, algo diferente. Se lo pregunto al Dr. Pero este se quedó callado, temiendo contarle un aspecto en específico que solo debía tratar con Regina. Queriendo evitar el tema relato la reacción extraña de su corazón durante la intervención quirúrgica. Y desde entonces Gold dejo de escucharlo.

 **\- Eso es todo –** terminó de explicar la situación el Dr. Incomodo con el silencio

 **\- Ya veo –** contestó, y camino lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba Regina. Paso su mano sobre el pecho de la misma, sobre su corazón **– no es el accidente lo que estaba matando a la reina, era su propio corazón –** completó ausente como si estuviera hablando solo

 **\- Ya he dicho todo lo que se, ahora es su turno, así que lo dejare solo, si me necesita estoy en mi consultorio –** Salió contrariado con lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre

Cuando se encontró solo, empezó el proceso de curación. Paso a paso y con paciencia fue curando todas las heridas que tenía. Nunca había visto así a la morena, mas allá de su estado físico, tenía un aura de derrota y dolor, y eso solo lo percibió cuando Daniel había muerto.

No había sido fácil, pero lo consiguió y estaba visiblemente agotado. Lentamente la mujer abría los ojos aturdida y con la mirada perdida.

 **\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta querida –** fue su bienvenida

 **\- ¿Qué pas… –** no termino de formular su pregunta ya que los recuerdos volvieron tan rápido como la primera lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Sentía dolor, más fuerte que las producidas durante el accidente. Quiso detenerse y guardar la compostura delante del que por años había sido su mentor. Más no pudo y se derrumbó.

 **\- Será mejor que me marche... tal vez sientas dolor ahora, pero es algo necesario para lo que vendrá después y usted majestad es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Y esa fuerza le ayudara a salir adelante –** la voz de su maestro anunciando su partida y aquellas palabras detuvo las lágrimas de la reina

 **\- Gracias –** hablo la alcaldesa con agradecimiento **– y podrías llamar a Víctor –**

 **\- Por supuesto –** caminaba hacia la puerta **– lamento no poder curar tu corazón también –** termino de decir justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Necesitaba hablar con el Dr. Matar las dudas y por más doloroso que sea saber la verdad. ¿Estaba embarazada o no?

 **\- Veo que se está sintiendo mejor como para querer verme tan pronto señora alcaldesa –** empezó queriendo aligerar el ambiente pues sabia a que había ido allí, y el tema a tratar no era fácil **– como ya le explique a su familia el accidente fue grave y produjo una serie de frac… –**

 **\- ¿Estaba embarazada o no? –** interrumpió abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo Whale planteando la única pregunta que necesitaba saber. No quería hablar de heridas que fueron curadas y ya no estaban. Quería saber de la herida que sería difícil de curar.

 **\- … Regina veras –**

 **\- Si o no –** fue tajante

 **\- … No –** contesto al fin después de un leve suspiro

 **\- ¿No? Como que no? Pero y el retraso yo lo sentía, no a ciencia cierta pero sentía algo diferente en mi –** pregunto desesperada buscando información

Alguna vez ¿ha escuchado sobre los embarazos psicológicos? – pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la mujer **– pues los grandes deseos que tenia de ser madre llevo a su organismo a producir los síntomas característicos de un embarazo, eso explicaría la ausencia de menstruación –** decidió no seguir explicando nada más del asunto, no quería hacerle daño **– lo siento –**

 **\- No importa –** dijo con voz apagada **– desde cierto punto de vista es una buena noticia –** expresó pensando en el accidente e inevitablemente en su situación con Emma

 **\- Si lo ve así, estoy de acuerdo –** dijo mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de salir **– le diré a su esposa que puede entrar ha estado a punto de romper la puerta del quirófano por no saber noticias suyas –** continuó con una sonrisa ajeno a la cara que puso la reina

 **\- No quiero ver a nadie –** intentando sonar tranquila **– necesito un tiempo a solas… y sobre todo ni una palabra a nadie, en especial a Emma, quiero ser yo la que le diga lo que acaba de pasar –**

 **\- Si esa es su decisión –** concluyo y salió de la habitación

Inexplicablemente después de aquella noticia las lágrimas de la alcaldesa cesaron, seguía sintiendo tristeza y dolor pero no quería demostrarlo. El amor es debilidad. Repitió en silencio, cuánta razón tenía su madre, su amor por Emma la volvió débil, bajo la guardia y se entregó a una relación ¿para qué? Para ser traicionada, para que se burlaran de ella. Y hasta hace unas horas quería dejar de luchar. Esa traición le había quitado las ganas de vivir, pero una vez más su hijo, Henry, había sido su salvación. Pensar en él, devolvió todas sus fuerzas a sus cuerpo, su corazón dejo de lamentarse por alguien que sin duda no valía la pena, cuan idiota se siente ahora al pensar que por una minuto quiso rendirse por ella. No ya no más. Regina Mills era fuerte y nunca necesitó alguien que se lo recordara. Todo cuanto era hoy se lo debía a sí misma y probablemente también a su hijo. El amor es debilidad, repitió.

NO.

Su amor por Emma era debilidad.


	4. Decisiones

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs. no saben cuanto motiva saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón si encuentran errores entre la universidad y mi vida familiar no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo.

OUAT sigue sin ser de mi propiedad. Si fuera mio estuviera tomando una copa con Lana en vez de ir a la U.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Seguía en aquel hospital sin saber cuándo podía salir. No había querido ver a nadie, se sentía cansada como para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Habló con Whale y le dio indicaciones sobre lo que haría y que es lo que debía decirle a su familia.

Los medicamentos hacían su trabajo y se encontraba parcialmente despierta. Dormir no parecía ser una opción para la morena. No después de lo que había vivido. Por una parte, estar al borde de la muerte había generado un temor a cerrar los ojos. ¿Y si no volvía a abrirlos? Pensaba.

Otra razón y la más dolorosa sin duda, era que cuando cerraba los ojos, las imágenes pasaban por su mente como cuchillos haciéndole daño.

Su esposa, no, no puede llamarla así ahora y por más que le duela sabe que ese título quedo en el olvido el día que la rubia decidió traicionar su confianza y su corazón. Solo pensarlo le da asco. Tanto tiempo buscando un final feliz, para nada. Lo que había vivido últimamente no era un final feliz era tan solo una ilusión y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta.

Rencor y odio estaban germinado dentro de ella, pero sabe que no puede odiarla, ama a Emma. Y eso es lo que más daño le causa, ama a esa mujer que hasta ahora había sido su luz, sus ganas de ser mejor, de olvidar su venganza y cambiar por la aceptación de las personas a las que ahora llamaba familia.

Por mucho daño que le haya causado, tiene que reconocer que fue ella la que hizo su corazón brillar tanto como antes, sin una mancha oscura que opacara su belleza. Y es por eso que decide no dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos negativos que crecen en su corazón herido. Se lo debe a sí misma.

Merece ser feliz aunque ahora mismo solo sienta dolor.

¿Acaso no había sido suficiente para Emma? ¿No le había dado todo el amor que tenía? Saberse cambiada por alguien como Hook sin duda era algo que no se lo había esperado. No quería menospreciarse pero, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Cada vez que la rubia le decía te amo, parecía sincera. O es que se había confiado tanto y dejó de analizar todo cuanto ella le decía.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Esa era otra pregunta. Desde cuando había dejado de ser importante para ella. ¿Cuándo dejo de amarla? Y ¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta. Tampoco está segura de querer saberlo. Sin embargo, era necesario.

Henry, él era otro tema pendiente, no quería que se entere de nada. Las malas decisiones de sus madres no tenían por qué afectarle el. Y cuando se entere tenía que ser consciente de que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Que su madre rubia ya no sea feliz con la morena, no era culpa de nadie.

Pero Henry sabía lo que pasaba, y eso era algo que la morena ignoraba.

Por otra parte el tema de su embarazo psicológico, no quería decírselo a la salvadora. ¿Para qué? Si al fin y al cabo su relación estaba muerta. Ella no merecía saber nada de eso. Tan solo era un detalle sin importancia. Sonaba cruel decirlo así, pero no tenía ninguna otra forma para describirla. Si se hubiera dado aquel embarazo la situación seria diferente, pues en ese caso no estaba segura de superar el hecho de perder a su hijo.

Pero por suerte no fue así. Aquella ilusión y felicidad que antes tenía desapareció, ahora sentía alivio. Alivio por saber que aquel accidente no le arrebato nada.

Pero decírselo o no seguía siendo un problema. ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Fuera de la habitación

Lentamente abre los ojos, Emma. Podría decir que es el cansancio, pero fue el llanto lo que le dejo agotada. Si, ha llorado. Desde que sus padres abandonaron el hospital llevándose a Henry no ha parado de llora. Cualquiera que pasa por su lado piensa que llora por el accidente de su esposa, es cierto punto lo es, pero lo que no le deja en paz es la culpa y la certeza.

La culpa porque sabe que ha traicionado a su reina. Y la certeza porque sabe que su matrimonio está destinado a acabarse.

Tiene miedo, por como actuara la morena cuando se enfrenten. ¿Le gritará? ¿Llorará? No lo sabe pero sea cual sea la actitud que tome se lo tiene merecido.

La salvadora ignora el estado actual de su esposa, a sus ojos todavía es posible un embarazo y necesita saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Pero abordar el tema ciertamente no es una buena idea. No después de lo que le ha hecho. Cono ce a su esposa y sabe que probablemente ésta prefiera mantener esa información solo con ella. Pero tiene derecho de saberlo ¿verdad? A pesar de todo si llegó a suceder seria la otra madre de aquella criatura.

Otro tema a tratar sería el de su hijo. Decirle a Regina que Henry está al tanto de lo que paso entre ellas era necesario. Ya que de todos modos si se lo ocultara sería muy evidente que algo paso cuando su hijo este con ella. Su actitud la delataría. Antes de irse con sus abuelos ni siquiera le dio una mirada, solo indiferencia.

Su familia está rota, sus padres están muy decepcionados de ella, su hijo la odia y su esposa probablemente pronto dejaría de serlo.

¿Vivir sin Regina? La rubia no puede concebir esa idea. Sabe que merece el peor de los castigos, y ese sería alejarse de su esposa, pero no puede hacerlo. Hasta ahora se da cuenta cuán importante es la reina en su vida. Miles de promesas llenan la mente de la salvadora, todas con un objetivo en común. Recuperar a su esposa. No puede perderla. No lo hará. Si es posible se arrastrara hasta conseguir su perdón, hará lo que sea para volver a ganar su confianza, reparará su familia no importa cuánto tiempo tarde y si eso es lo último que haga. Valdrá la pena.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Después de pensar mucho, la reina logró dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Ahora se sentía ligera, recuperada pues ya no le dolía nada y tenía que decírselo a Whale. No encontraba sentido a quedarse allí si ya estaba del todo curada.

Sentaba bien saber qué es lo que vas hacer. Tener tus ideas claras, por lo menos lo que respecta a ese día.

Tanto la morena como la rubia eran adultas, por lo tanto manejarían la situación con madurez, eso es lo que se espera. O eso era lo que pensaba la alcaldesa, y decidió decirle todo, su no embarazo. Y preguntarle muchas cosas, y por más dolorosas que sean las respuestas estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad.

 **\- Veo que ya está despierta –** entró el Dr. por la puerta **– ¿ha dormido? –**

 **\- Si, no mucho pero si, necesitaba tomar decisiones –**

 **\- Eso está bien pero si quiere recuperarse completamente debería descansar apropiadamente –**

 **\- Respecto a eso… me siento completamente bien, no entiendo por qué debo quedarme aquí todavía –** dijo con una expresión de cansancio y mirando la habitación con aburrimiento

 **\- Si bien la magia hace milagros alcaldesa no debemos confiarnos tanto –** expresó anotando algo en su libreta **– para ser sincero su razonamiento no es del todo incorrecto, pero como personal médico debemos tomar en cuenta la recuperación total de su cuerpo, y eso no es algo que es paciente determine. Es probable que se sienta bien como usted manifiesta, pero antes de darle el alta debemos confirmar que los exámenes digan lo mismo –**

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –** preguntó

 **\- Debido a la cantidad de pacientes que hay y… –**

 **\- ¿Aproximadamente? –** interrumpió la morena

 **\- Yo diría que en unos cuatro o cinco días –**

 **\- Eso es mucho tiempo, por qué no mandarme pronto a casa. Si me siento mal prometo venir enseguida –**

 **\- Muy convincente pero las cosas no funcionan así. Políticas del hospital –**

 **\- ¿Debo recordarte que yo creé este hospital? –**

 **\- No es necesario, todos aquí lo sabemos –** contestó con ironía en su voz **– además no quiero enfrentarme a su esposa, cuando se entere que la deje ir sin estar recuperada… –**

Cuando Whale mencionó a su esposa, todas las ganas de hablar se le fueron, una cosa es saber lo que vas hacer, pero otra muy distinta es hacerlo.

 **\- … además debería decirle que por algo están las sillas de la sala de espera, se pasó toda la noche sentada frente a su puerta, acabo de ordenarle que se siente en algo que no sea el piso o si no la sacaría del hospital, al parecer me hizo caso –** seguía hablando el hombre sacando a la alcaldesa de sus pensamientos **\- ¿quiere que la haga pasar? –** preguntó

 **\- No –** contesto muy deprisa para ser normal provocando confusión en el Dr. **– quiero decir ¿han llegado ya mi hijo, Mary y David? –**

 **\- Aún es muy temprano, pero supongo que están en camino –**

 **\- Bien en ese caso, cuando lleguen haga pasar a mi hijo. Quiero hablar con él primero –**

 **\- De acuerdo –** dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando salió de la habitación de la morena, dio tan solo unos pasos hacia su consultorio antes ser detenida por una rubia que llevaba consigo una vaso de lo que el suponía contenía café.

 **\- ¿Ya despertó? –** preguntó ansiosa

 **\- Si, acabo de hablar con ella –**

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? –** dijo insegura, ya que no sabía si la morena quería hablar con ella. Anoche no hablo con nadie.

 **\- Según sus indicaciones prefiere que su hijo pasa primero a verla en cuanto llegue, así que mejor esperar, pronto llegará su turno –** dijo alejándose por fin y caminando a su consultorio

Al menos no ha ordenado que la saquen de ahí, pensaba la salvadora, eso quería decir que su esposa iba hablar con ella. Y eso era algo que la alegraba pero también temía.

Espero acostada en las sillas, según un mensaje que le mando su padre, ellos estaban desayunando y pronto saldrían rumbo al hospital. En aproximadamente una hora estarían ahí.

No sabía que hacer así que empezó a preparar lo que le diría a su esposa. Un discurso mental que probablemente se olvidaría cuando este frete a ella.

Aquellos 60 minutos habían pasado volando y cuando ella se dio cuenta, sus padres e hijo ya estaban ahí. Su hijo no le hablaba, su madre de dio un escueto buenos días y su padre le dio un beso en la frente. Al parecer era el único que no estaba tan molesto con ella. Tal vez sea porque no sabe toda la historia completa.

Al ver a la familia completa Whale dejo pasar a Henry. El chico estaba emocionado. Quería ver a su madre, saber que estaba bien y que sería todo como antes. Una familia. Solo ella y él. Como siempre había sido.

Odiaba a Emma. Ella era la salvadora, pensaba cuando fue en su búsqueda, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tan solo era una persona normal, cometía errores, pero tenía una misión al fin y al cabo, traer los finales felices. Después dejo de verla así, y solo la veía como su madre, pero no dejaba de ser su persona favorita. Talvez porque la rubia era más permisiva con él.

Cuando la relación entre sus madre comenzó. Todo cambio. Un cambio positivo. Regina poco a poco cambiaba, la rubia no lo notaba pero si su hijo, quien había pasado toda su corta vida con ella y la conocía perfectamente. Su morena madre sonreía más. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Emma no era la salvadora, era el final feliz de la reina. Su amor verdadero.

Tal vez solo era un niño, pero con el pasar del tiempo el temor que tenia de que su madre morena le hiciera daño a la rubia había cambiado. Ahora el temor era que Emma le hiciera daño a Regina. La reina por más fuerte que aparentaba ser, había sufrido mucho y era frágil.

Ahora el daño estaba hecho, lo que por algún tiempo temió, había pasado. Emma había arruinado todo, pero no dejaría que lo siga haciendo.

 **\- MAMÁ –** entro gritando de emoción el pequeño moreno. La abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello **– prométeme que no volverás a asustarme así –** exclamo llorando

 **\- Hey Henry –** le acaricio los cabellos **– no me dejas respirar –** dijo en broma logrando que su hijo aflojara el abrazo pero no la soltó

Pasaron unos minutos así, Henry para convencerse que su madre seguía con él. Y Regina porque con ese abrazo recuperaba todas las fuerzas que había perdido.

 **\- ¿Quieres acostarte a mi lado? –** pregunto la morena debido a que su posición estaba causándole cierta incomodidad.

Le dejo espacio y su hijo subió a la cama, abrazándola ligeramente. Como cuando tenía tres años y llegaba a su habitación después de una pesadilla y dormía con su madre.

 **\- Tuve mucho miedo –** habló después de mucho silencio

 **\- No tienes que preocuparte, sigo aquí –**

 **\- Pero… por un momento pensé que no lo estarías más –**

 **\- Ya paso Henry –** consoló a su hijo **– prometo prestar más atención cuando conduzca –**

 **\- No fue tu culpa –** dijo, en su mente la única culpable era Emma

 **\- Claro que fue culpa mía, recuérdame nunca dejar que tu abuelo te de clases de conducción–** dijo sabiendo que con eso su hijo dejaría de pensar y se preocuparía por la inexistencia de dichas clases

 **\- ¿Por qué? –** preguntó alarmado **– prometo tener cuidado –**

 **\- Está bien, pero eres muy pequeño para eso –**

 **\- No tanto un par de años más y poder hacerlo –** dijo con determinación **– y entonces no dejare que conduzcas nunca, seré tu chofer –** expresó con diversión

Continuaron hablando, sin tocar el tema de Emma. Eso le pareció raro a la morena que su hijo no la mencionara para nada, ni para los planes futuros que decía tener, pero no se iba a quejar ya que ni ella estaba preparada para hablar de eso.

Cada 5 minutos el pequeño moreno le preguntaba si estaba bien, si no le faltaba algo o si quería cualquier cosa. A Regina le gustaba eso. Saber que era importante para su hijo. Que por lo general tenía más preferencia a Emma. A excepción de los últimos meses en los cuales la rubia no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir mal ya que pensaba el motivo de tal distanciamiento.

 **\- Te sientes bien Ma –** dijo preocupado

 **\- Si no es nada, solo estoy pensando –**

Y Henry sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque él también lo hacía, Emma. No iba decirle a su madre lo que sabía. Ya que le diría que eso es algo que tienen que hablarlo solo las dos. Y estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero no quería que su madre salga más herida de lo que ya estaba.

Porque si, ella estaba herida pero no quería demostrarlo, ocultaba sus emociones, construyendo poco a poco su armadura contra la rubia.

 **\- Las cosas saldrán bien a partir de ahora. Ya lo veras –** dijo optimista Henry

 **\- Claro que si –** contesto la morena con una ligera sonrisa

Hablaron un poco más, y después Henry abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Una vez fuera dijo lo que su madre había pedido

Abuela, mi mama quiere hablar contigo – dijo pasando de largo hasta llegar a su abuelo – y si quieres después puedes pasar también – hablo de nuevo pero dirigiéndose a David

La rubia no dijo nada, pero quería hacerlo. Entendía que la morena quisiese hablar con su hijo pero que sus padres hablaran con ella antes, le parecía injusto pero lo respetaría.

¿Pregunto por mí? – dijo tímidamente a su hijo, pero este ignoro aquella pregunta por un instante, luego finalmente contesto

Solo hablamos de cosas importantes – el tono de voz empleado era igual a la de su morena madre cuando estaba enojada. Fría y sin emoción alguna.

* * *

Snow no sabía que decir. Había entrado hace unos minutos pero ni la reina había dicho algo y mucho menos ella iba empezar la conversación.

 **\- Ayer no fue el día –** dijo rompiendo el silencio la morena mayor

 **\- ¿Q…? ¿Qué? –** pregunto aclarando su voz

 **\- No estaba embarazada –** especifico

 **\- … yo lo siento mucho –** hablo apenada

 **\- No lo estés –** dijo enseguida **– yo creo que es una buena noticia –** un silencio y continuo **– si lo hubiese estado, aquel accidente me lo hubiera arrebatado y entonces hasta yo lo sentiría –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** concedió

Regina tenía razón, era mejor así.

 **\- Vas a decírselo a Emma –**

 **\- Por supuesto –**

 **\- Oh… yo creí –**

 **\- Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar tu hija y yo –** dijo con voz apagada

 **\- Lo sé –** expreso intentando decir que también sabía lo que Emma había hecho

Silencio de nuevo. Ambas mujeres organizaban sus pensamientos. Mary fue más rápida

 **\- Quería decir que lo sé –** dijo tan despacio pero la reina escucho perfectamente **– sé lo que Emma te hizo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿desde cuándo? –**

 **\- Cuando llegue aquí, ella estaba devastada. David y Henry salieron en busca de Gold. Ahí fue cuando no lo soporto más y me dijo que todo fue culpa suya, le pregunte porque decía eso. Ella me contó todo. Lo que viste y como fue el accidente –**

 **\- Ya veo –** dijo sin emoción alguna **– al menos tuvo el valor de decirlo después –**

 **\- Yo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que hizo –**

 **\- No deberías, no es tu culpa –**

 **\- Está bien –** dijo **– pero quiero que sepas que cualquier decisión que tomes, estaré apoyándote –** completo agarrando la mano de la alcaldesa

 **\- ¿Incluso si con eso vas en contra de tu hija? –** pregunto

- **Ella tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos –** fue la única respuesta que le dio

Con una mirada de agradecimiento de Regina. Dejaron el tema zanjado. Y decidieron hablar de otras cosas. Al cabo de media hora, la madre de la rubia salía de aquella habitación.

 **\- Creo que es mejor que Emma entre –** dijo David después de que su esposa le preguntara si quería entrar a ver a la reina.

David se había dado cuenta que Emma estaba inquieta al ver que todos entraban menos ella, así que decidió cederle su turno. Tenían que hablar lo más pronto posible. Retrasar la conversación no serviría de nada.

 **\- Gracias –** dijo la rubia antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa

La verdad sea dicha, tenía miedo. Esta conversación iba definir su futuro. Uno en el cual estaba con Regina y otro en el que no.

 **\- Hola –** dijo entrando en la habitación

 **\- Siempre creí que si una de las dos cometería un error irreparable, esa seria yo –** comenzó sin darle una oportunidad a Emma de hablar **– me alegra saber que he cambiado hasta el punto de cometer ningún error en nuestro matrimonio. Bueno siendo sincera, si he cometido uno. Amarte demasiado –**

 **\- Gina yo –**

 **\- Déjame terminar Emma –** hubiera querido decir señorita Swan, pero de nada servía, habían pasado por mucho **– te amo tanto, que por ti baje la guardia. Deje caer todos mis muros y te deje entrara mi corazón para que lo curaras. Y lo hiciste. De hecho hiciste un gran trabajo. Porque ahora tengo otra vez mi corazón como antes. Y es por eso que no te odio, bueno si lo hice pero comprendí que no valía la pena –** la sonrisa que tenía la rubia al escuchar que no la odiaba desapareció en cuanto escucho que ella no vale la pena

 **\- Lo siento, yo –**

 **\- No pidas perdón, no después de traicionarme así… ¿acaso no fui suficiente para ti? –**

 **\- No digas eso, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… no sé qué estaba pensando –**

 **\- En mi, se ve que no –** dijo **– pero no te deje entrar para hablar de eso, solo perderíamos el tiempo –**

 **\- Pero –** no le dejo hablar

 **\- Tu madre me ha dicho que ya estas al tanto de todo –**

 **\- ¿Estabas embarazada? –** formuló la pregunta que tenía atravesada en la garganta

 **\- No –** fue todo lo que dijo

Incomodo silencio. Ella no estaba embarazada. Aun así su matrimonio estaba en una situación difícil. La rubia tenía mucho que hacer para ganar el perdón de la morena. Si es que eso era posible.

 **\- ¿Sabes? –** continuó Regina, ganando la atención de Emma **\- Me alegro de que no me hayas dejado embarazada -**

 **\- Por favor no digas eso Gina -**

 **\- Me alegro porque hubiera sido más doloroso saber que me engañabas y perder el mismo día a mi hijo –** continuó con lágrimas amenazando surcar su rostro **– pero si aquel accidente no hubiera tenido lugar y yo hubiera estado embarazada. Sería más cruel, enterarme que me engañabas sabiendo que tenía a tu hijo en mi vientre –**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Poco importa lo que siento ahora, pero el hacer daño a tus hijos sería imperdonable incluso para ti misma –**

La rubia no aguanto más y se lanzó al pecho de la reina implorando su perdón, pero la morena había dejado de escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo no la aparto de su lado. Los minutos pasaban, las lágrimas que habían bajado por el rostro de la morena se habían secado. Pero Emma las seguía derramándolas por las dos. Harta de todo esto Regina decidió continuar, con su discurso y con su vida.

 **\- También sería más difícil dejarte, sin antes pensar el ellos –** aquel comentario dejo helada a la salvadora, quien se levantó enseguida para mirarla **– Emma quiero el divorcio –**

La estocada final. Todo había terminado para la morena. Mas la rubia no perdería las esperanzas.

 **\- No, no, no, no… te amo, no puedo dejarte ir –**

 **\- No luches más contra lo imposible por favor, mi decisión está tomada, no cambiare de opinión –**

 **\- …**

 **\- Hablare con Henry de esto y –**

 **\- Él lo sabe –** dijo ausente

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? –** pregunto alarmada

 **\- Sabe lo que te hice, me odia –**

 **\- …**

No debía enterarse así. Pero lo hizo. Regina no sabía cómo manejarla situación. No quería que su hijo creciera con problemas por culpa de las diferencias que podían llegar a tener sus madres. Por eso quería mantenerlo fuera de esta decisión, evitando contarle la infidelidad de Emma. Pero ahora lo sabía. Eso explicaba su comportamiento cuando fue a verla.

 **\- Vete –** fue lo único que dijo la morena

 **\- Regina, déjame hablar, solo te pido eso –**

 **\- Vete –**

 **\- Te lo ruego, por favor –**

 **\- VETE –** su paciencia había acabado

Debido al grito de la reina los que estaban fuera de aquella habitación, sabían que nada bueno estaba pasando allí dentro. Siendo Henry el primero en entrar y correr junto a su madre

 **\- ACASO NO LA ESCUCHAS NO QUIERE TENERTE CERCA –** le grito a su otra madre

Emma simplemente asintió y salió a toda prisa de ahí, ignorando a sus padres y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Sentía tanta rabia. La culpable solo ella. No, había un culpable más y se vengaría de él.

 **\- Todo esto es tu culpa –** dijo cuándo había llegado hasta él, dándole un golpe en la cara

 **\- Acaso estás loca –** dijo recuperándose del golpe **– todo esto es por la reina verdad –** continuo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro **– me entere que estaba en el hospital. Dile de mi parte que se mejore… ahh si me olvide está ahí por tu culpa –** termino riéndose de la salvadora

 **\- Maldito hijo de puta, es tu culpa –**

 **\- ¿Mi culpa? Claro es mi culpa que tu terminaras acostándote conmigo –** dijo indiferente **– ¿te obligué? –** pregunto enojado **– no, claro que no. Lo único que estás haciendo es buscar un culpable a todos los errores que cometiste. Pero lo cierto que la única culpable aquí eres tu –**

 **\- No es cierto –**

 **\- Claro que sí. No tengo la culpa que seas débil. No tengo la culpa de que por cada problema que tenías con ella, venias a mí. Y sobre todo no tengo la culpa de que no la ames –**

 **\- Yo la amo –**

 **\- Como ya te dije antes, no se nota –** concluyó **– y ahora no me vengas con tus problemas que yo ya tengo demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que cuando tu "esposa" salga del hospital querrá matarme –**

Dicho eso el pirata, entro a su navío y la salvadora se fue de ahí tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

Llegó de nuevo la noche. Fue un día duro, al menos Emma no había regresado se dijo mentalmente. La morena no estaba segura de aguantar otro enfrentamiento con ella.

Después de que la rubia se fue, tuvo una charla importante con su hijo explicándole, lo que sucedió omitiendo cierta información. También le hablo sobre el divorcio. Y este le dio todo su apoyo.

Ahora que todo había acabado, debía concentrarse en su recuperación, o al menos eso le habían recomendado los padres de Emma.

Extrañamente se sentía libre.

Decidió dormir, ya vería posteriormente lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que quería un cambio. Uno de verdad.

Una idea estaba creciendo en su cabeza.

* * *

Bueno y ¿que les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios y si quieren sus teorías sobre lo que pasara a continuación.

Quiero agradecer a: Alex, LyzzSQ, Ragamuffin47, LiliMtzG, evazqueen, aaaraya1992, mills, Vainilla47 y a todos los guest. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Ragamuffin47: tambien queria que Snow le una bofetada a Emma, peeero dije no nos dejemos llevar por la violencia.


	5. Una semana

Gracias por su apoyo. de verdad me alegra cada uno de sus comentarios. Perdon si hay faltas, escribir un fic y engancharte por un libro justo cuando están cerca los examenes no es una buena idea.

La serie sigue sin ser de mi propiedad. Espero que les guste

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Hace tres días que la alcaldesa había regresado a su mansión. Todo seguía igual que antes, a excepción de las cosas de Emma, claro está que la mayoría seguían ahí, pero la morena era observadora y estaba segura que la cantidad de prendas de la rubia había disminuido en su closet. Sin duda alguna iniciativa propia de la rubia, ya que la alcaldesa no había expresado el deseo que abandonara la casa. Era lo mejor y en cierta parte le alegraba el no tener que tratar eso con la sheriff. Ella había entendido.

Con respecto a su estado había pasado cuatro días de hospitalización, innecesaria desde el punto de vista de la morena, más sin embargo Whale había sido intransigente en ese aspecto. No la dejaría ir hasta que se encontrara cien por ciento recuperada. No sabía la razón, aunque sospechaba que Emma tenía que ver en eso.

Por su parte la rubia había vuelto cada día pero no tenía el valor de entrar a aquella habitación, Regina había sido clara respecto a su deseo de separarse de ella. Desde entonces no había vuelto a pegar el ojo. Todo lo que consideraba su mundo empezó a derrumbarse poco a poco. Al día siguiente de su enfrentamiento con Regina había decidido que lo mejor era darle su espacio, fue por eso que decidió ir a la mansión y llevarse lo más indispensable para pasar algunos días en una de las habitaciones de Granny.

Pasaba la mayoría del día en el hospital, buscando información sobre las condiciones en las que se encontraba la reina, hablo con Whale y procuro que este solo le diera el alta cuando la mujer se encontrara del todo recuperada. Evito las preguntas incomodas sobre el distanciamiento de su esposa para con ella y solo le dijo un escueto _ese no es asunto tuyo._ Tarde o temprano se enteraría de todos modos, así como la mayoría del pueblo.

Por el momento se centraba en dos cosas, primero el bienestar Regina y segundo, prepararse mentalmente para recibir las miradas desaprobatorias de todo el pueblo. Podría decirse que ya estaba practicando, puesto que sus padres y en especial su hijo lo hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Sus padres al menos intentaban que no se notara tanto, cosa que no podía decir de su hijo.

Henry dejo de hablar con ella, y prefería correr escaleras arriba cada vez que ella aparecía por el departamento de sus padres. Su madre morena había dispuesto que el chico se quedara con sus abuelos hasta que pudiera salir del hospital.

Mary Margaret también iba todos los días a visitar a Regina, hacerle compañía de cierta forma. A veces iba con Henry, otras con su marido. La diferencia era que ella podía entrar a la habitación sin que ningún sentimiento de culpa la detenga. Había cruzado varias palabras con su hija que tan solo miraba con impotencia como su madre hacia lo que ella no tenía el valor de hacer.

La situación de madre e hija había cambiado, Snow estaba al tanto del pedido de divorcio. No había expresado ningún comentario que no sea de apoyo en sus conversaciones con Regina. Con Emma sin embargo ni siquiera tocaba el tema.

Regina ahora estaba diferente, al menos así le parecía a Mary y David, Emma no opinaba pues no la había visto, Henry en cambio estaba seguro de eso. Teniendo en cuenta sobre todo que su madre había empezado a buscar información sobre cómo era la vida fuera de Storybrooke, incluso llego a preguntarle cómo fue su experiencia cuando dejó la cuidad en busca de su madre biológica.

El chico pensaba que tal vez su madre consideraba tomarse unas vacaciones. Se lo merecía después de todo y conocer un poco más el país no le vendría mal. Quería abordar el tema con ella recomendándole lugares que a su juicio parecían perfectos para su madre. Nunca lo hizo. Buscaba el momento oportuno. El divorcio no fue problema para él, Emma no se merecía a su madre, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada, mas no sabía cómo decírselo a todos. En especial su hijo, había tenido cuatro días para pensar en los aspectos negativos y positivos que tenían una edición como esa. Así como también en las reacciones que cada una de las personas que le importaban tendrían. Teniendo en cuenta que era una figura pública también el pueblo opinaría sobre ella.

Algunos pensarían que estaba huyendo. No entenderían que era todo lo contrario. Quería vivir su libertad.

* * *

Emma Swan no se consideraba una persona afortuna, todo lo contrario. Las pocas cosas buenas que la vida le daba, la vida misma se encargaba de quitarle. Y si no era la vida, el destino o lo que fuese, por algún motivo era ella quien terminaba arruinándolo todo, tomando decisiones incorrectas. Por ejemplo cuando abandonó a Henry y ahora se repetía con Regina.

Inconscientemente, tal vez el hecho de pasar la mayoría de su vida pensando que no se merecía nada, hizo que ella misma se encargara de que aquel pensamiento se vuelva realidad.

Hace dos días que rompió todo contacto con su familia, a veces se encontraba con su madre cuando esta llegaba al hospital. Con su padre había hablado una que otra vez, y con Henry apenas y podía verle.

Decidió alejarse de todo y pensar. Pensamientos que para ser sincera no tenían sentido. Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo lograr recuperar a su esposa? Por su cabeza no pasaba la opción de darle el divorcio, sonaba muy egoísta y de hecho lo era pero no podía permitirse perder a la reina.

Los sinsentidos que formulaba su cerebro podían deberse a que el licor nublaba su juicio y no le dejaban ver que todo había acabado.

Para nadie era un secreto que la sheriff había abandonado la mansión de la alcaldesa para instalarse en una modesta habitación donde la abuelita. Algunos se habían enterado por Whale cuando este contaba, que había problemas en el matrimonio Swan Mills. Emma nunca entraba a la habitación de su esposa y Regina nunca preguntaba por ella. Solo había una forma de interpretar eso.

El detonante llego cuando uno que otro inquilino de la abuelita vio a la salvadora mudarse a una de sus habitaciones. Y si había alguna duda respecto a esa teoría solo tenían que ver como cada noche la rubia pasaba sentada en la barra de Grannys, hasta que Ruby la obligaba a marcharse a su habitación, a veces en estado de embriaguez.

Sabían todo eso, pero no el por qué. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que de la noche a la mañana esa relación, que parecía fuerte, se derrumbara? Coincidiendo también con el accidente que había sufrido la alcaldesa. ¿Los hechos estaban relacionados o eran solo una coincidencia?

La única persona ajena a la familia Charming o Swan Mills, que sabía lo que paso era Ruby. Y solo lo hizo cuando una Emma completamente borracha en medio de lágrimas confesó lo que había hecho.

Era una noche como cualquier otra. La diferencia era que en vez de un Leroy completamente ebrio tenía a su amiga rubia. Le parecía raro puesto que hace solo un par de días su esposa había sufrido un accidente. Debía estar con ella ¿verdad?

 **\- Hey Em ¿Por qué no estas con Regina? –** lo que en realidad quería decir era "¿Por qué diablos estas aquí bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana en vez de estar cuidando a tu esposa?" pero decidió no apresurar su interrogatorio y darle su espacio

Pero espacio no era lo que necesitaba aquella rubia que en cuanto escucho el nombre de su todavía esposa cogió la botella y se sirvió una buena cantidad de alcohol. Ruby reacciono inmediatamente. No sabía lo motivos por los cuales Emma bebía, pero como su mejor amiga su deber era impedir que sigua así. Eso no le traería nada bueno.

Tuvo que lidiar con la salvadora para apartarle aquella botella, después de unos quince minutos lo consiguió. Ahora la parte más difícil era llevarla a su casa. Gracias a dios tenía la fuerza sobrenatural de una loba, si no la situación se volvería imposible. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del establecimiento, la rubia logro formular algunas cosas.

 **\- Mansión no –** había dicho con voz ilegible **– mansión no –** repitió **– habitación 13 aquí –** aquella declaración dejo estupefacta a la loba quien no sabía de qué hablaba la rubia, bueno si entendió lo que quería decirle pero estaba segura que había un mal entendido

 **\- Quieres decir que ¿estas alojada aquí? –** formuló la camarera, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la otra mujer **\- ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? -**

 **\- Ayer –**

No tenía conocimiento de eso debía hablar seriamente con la abuelita, y también con Emma una vez que este recuperada.

Con dificultad logro subir las escaleras y deposito a la rubia en la cama. Analizo la habitación y efectivamente confirmó que la rubia se había instalado ahí. Tenía su ropa en una pequeña maleta en el piso. Se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la habitación pero un ligero sollozo hizo que retrocediera esos pasos y se acercara a la cama. Pronto dejaron de ser ligeros y se convirtieron en llantos incontrolables.

Preocupada se sentó junto a la rubia quien inmediatamente la abrazo en busca de consuelo.

 **\- Emma me estas asustando ¿Qué ha pasado? –** preguntó llena de angustia

 **\- Regina –** fue todo lo que contesto

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –** pregunto alarmada, sospechando alguna complicación en el estado de salud de la reina. Sin duda sería un motivo que justifique el estado de la rubia

 **\- Regina –** repitió, el llanto impedía que formulara oraciones coherente **– Regina me ha pedido el divorcio –**

Aquella declaración tomo por sorpresa a la loba, ¿Regina pidiéndole el divorcio? Eso era imposible. Si de algo estaba segura era de que la alcaldesa amaba con locura a la rubia era ilógico pensar que algún día esa relación terminaría. Hablar de Regina y Emma era sinónimo de hablar de Snow y Charming, por decirlo de algún modo. Eran amores verdaderos.

Debía haber una razón que justifique toda aquella locura, pero aquella noche no era el momento, al menos no en el estado que se encontraba la salvadora.

 **\- Emma, lo mejor será que te recuperes y mañana ya tendremos tiempo de hablar –** sin embargo la rubia no aflojo su abrazo

 **\- Eres la única persona que me queda, no me alejes también –** declaró – **mis padres están decepcionados de mí y mi hijo me odia –** sin duda alguna lo dicho por la sheriff causo confusión en Ruby. Qué es lo que había pasado **– y ahora por mi culpa Regina se encuentra en aquel maldito hospital, y cuando salga solo querrá hablarme para que firme el acta de divorcio –**

Decepción, odio, accidente, divorcio, de qué diablos estaba hablando la rubia. ¿Qué había hecho?

 **\- Emma ¿Qué hiciste? –** formuló la pregunta del millón

Después de un considerable tiempo al escuchar la pregunta de la loba, la rubia dejo de llorar y calló, no dijo nada durante varios minutos, matando de impaciencia a la otra mujer. Finalmente decidió decirle la verdad y le contó todo lo que había pasado el día del accidente.

Las declaraciones de la rubia, dejaron a una Ruby completamente asombrada. Emma la había cagado, es lo único que podía decir. Sin embargo no expreso ese pensamiento en voz alta. No dijo nada, pasado otros minutos la rubia termino durmiéndose y la loba salió en completo silencio de la habitación.

Así fue como se enteró de todo. A veces la loba se preguntaba si Emma hubiera tenido el valor de decirle la verdad sin que estuviera borracha. Otra pregunta que no tenía respuesta era ¿Cómo se encontraba Regina? La última vez que la vio, ayer, parecía estar completamente bien. Pero Ruby percibía lo que los demás no.

La principal razón por la que Ruby terminó en la casa de la alcaldesa, fue porque su abuelita había preparado una tarta de manzana como un presente por la recuperación de la reina. Y la encargada de llevársela fue la loba. Más debía admitir que también quería saber cómo estaba la morena mayor. Así que se armó de valor y llamo a la puerta.

A estas horas Henry debía estar en la escuela y no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que Regina seria la que abriría la puerta, sin embargo se equivocó, fue Kathryn.

 **\- Oh, bueno días señorita Lucas –** saludó la rubia **– eh, bueno yo estaba de salida, si buscas a Regina está en la cocina –** completó señalándole el lugar **– adiós –** dijo alejándose

No estaba segura de que entrar así sin más era una buena idea. Lo más prudente seria llamarla y que la alcaldesa la hiciera pasar.

 **\- Señora alcaldesa –** dijo en un tono alto para que la escuchara, pero al parecer no lo hizo, repitió de nuevo más fuerte, pero nada **– Regina –** dijo esta vez y por fin apareció. La loba no estaba acostumbrada a llamarla por su nombre así que se avergonzó de que justamente la escuchara cuando la llamó así

 **\- Señorita Lucas –** expresó la reina con asombro y un poco de inquietud, al desconocer el motivo por el cual la loba estaba en su casa. No era un secreto que ella era la mejor amiga de la salvadora

 **\- No sabía que Kathryn volvió a ser su amiga –** dijo no sabiendo cómo empezar una conversación **– quiero decir, no es algo que me incumba –** calló por un rato y continuo **\- Eh… solo quería traerte esto –** levanto el recipiente **– es un presente de la abuelita, está feliz por tu recuperación –** concluyó.

Silencio incómodo. Ruby pensaba que la alcaldesa sin duda, relacionaría su visita con Emma. Y efectivamente lo hacía. Regina creía que más allá de lo que la morena menor decía, había otro motivo por el cual ella la visitaba.

 **\- Gracias –** dijo la reina en cuanto recibió la tarta **– en cuanto a Kathryn, nuestra relación ha mejorado, pero en estos días he recibido visitas inesperadas… incluso Azul me ha visitado –** dijo con burla intentando aligerar la situación

- **Eso sí que es raro –**

 **\- Quieres quedarte a probar esta tarta –** ofreció educadamente

 **\- Te lo agradezco mucho pero tengo que volver al trabajo ya sabes cómo se pone mi abuela –**

 **\- Comprendo… no queremos que se enfade –** concedió dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla **– de nuevo gracias y agradécele también a tu abuela –**

 **\- De nada y lo haré –** dijo saliendo de la mansión

Una visita corta que no significaba nada, no saco información y por lo que pudo ver a simple vista la reina se encontraba bien. Pero había algo diferente.

* * *

Emma no era una persona afortunada, pero así se sentía en estos momentos al observar un mensaje de texto que le había enviado Regina.

 _"Cena en la mansión esta noche, tenemos que hablar"_

No necesitaba más. Vería a Regina. Pero ignoraba que ese texto también había llegado a los móviles de Mary y David.

* * *

Había pasado muchos años en aquel pueblo, demasiados para ser sincera, y solo cuando adopto a Henry salió de Storybrooke. Por lo tanto no podía decir que tenía experiencia en cuanto al mundo real por muchos años que haya pasado aquí.

Quería cambiar aquello, pero para eso debía salir del pueblo y eso es lo que haría.

Cuando detuvo la maldición de Pan se llevó consigo también el hechizo que existía en el límite de la cuidad. Ahora todos eran libres de salir cuando quisieran sin sufrir ningún peligro, mas nadie lo había hecho, al parecer estaban muy a gusto ahí. No los culpaba, Storybrooke era una ciudad tranquila, la alcaldesa se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Pero por más tranquila que esta fuese había dejado de ser suficiente para Regina. Si era sincera consigo misma, lo había dejado de ser desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por más que se pensaba, antes no había sido posible alejarse de la cuidad.

Emma había encontrado por fin a sus padres y no era justo que se alejara de ellos, también la rubia parecía feliz en su trabajo. Henry era feliz junto a sus dos madres y sus abuelos. Mary y David no podían alejarse de su hija, menos aun de su nieto. Por otra parte la reina era feliz también, siempre y cuando su familia lo fuera.

Sin embargo ahora no había nada que la atara a ese pueblo, salvo su hijo. Era el momento de vivir y hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo quería pero que de una u otra manera el pensar en los demás no le dejo hacer.

No daría marcha atrás. Pero primero debía hablar con Henry. El chico ahora mismo estaba duchándose. Le daba tiempo a pensar que es lo que le diría. Lego prepararía la cena. Le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

 **\- Ma ¿qué vamos a cenar? –** preguntó ansioso. Pero se dio cuenta que su madre estaba preparando una cena para más de dos personas **\- ¿tendremos visitas? –**

 **\- Si, vienen tus abuelos… y Emma –** completó después de un ligero silencio

 **\- ¿Por qué? –** dijo, inquieto. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema Emma desde que Regina salió del hospital

Era hora se dijo a sí misma la morena llenándose de valor.

 **\- Siéntate conmigo –** invitó y el chico así lo hizo

Empezó explicándole que nada de lo que iba a pasar era su culpa. Y él lo entendía.

 **\- Hay algo que he venido pensando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero entre ser alcaldesa y preocuparme por mi familia no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, últimamente he investigado y… –**

 **\- Si lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada lo entiendo mama –** dijo un seguro Henry

 **\- ¿Lo sabes? Pero como –**

 **\- No eres muy sutil que digamos, entre las investigaciones que haces sobre otras ciudades y tus preguntas hacia mí, creo que no hay que ser un genio para decir que lo que buscas son unas vacaciones –** dijo alegre de exponer su teoría

Regina se asombró ante la pericia de su hijo, en cierto punto no estaba equivocado pero su teoría estaba mal planteada.

 **\- Tienes razón –** cedió la morena **– quiero salir de este pueblo… pero por unas simples vacaciones –** completo dejando a Henry con un ceño fruncido

 **\- No, no entiendo –** expresó

 **\- Lo que quiero decirte es que he planteado la idea de mudarme. Salir de aquí y buscar un lugar en el cual vivir, hay muchos lugares que quisiera conocer –** llegado a este punto estaba segura que su hijo iba tomar su decisión como abandono. Debía calmarlo en ese aspecto

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iras? –** muchas preguntas crecían en su cabeza

 **\- Tranquilo, esto no es algo que vaya hacer mañana, es algo que tomará tiempo, ya tendremos la oportunidad de hablarle tranquilamente… es por eso que hare la cena, solo quiero informarles lo que voy hacer. Pero contigo es diferente, esclareceré todas las dudas que tengas. Confía en mi –**

 **\- Puedo ir a mi habitación –** pidió decaído

 **\- Claro… subiré a llamarte cuando lleguen los demás –**

De nada serbia retenerlo junto a ella. Debía darle su espacio para pensar. Su hijo era un niño prudente y pronto entendería.

Henry en cambio estaba confuso. Su teoría fue tirada por el piso. Sabía que su madre quería irse pero no pensaba que hasta el punto de salir para siempre se la cuidad, vivir una vida lejos del pueblo.

Otro abandono pensaba. Pero se arrepintió de eso solo segundos después. Su madre nunca lo abandonaría, lo había probado muchas veces, era algo que no estaba en duda. Tendría que hablar con ella y no sacar conclusiones apresuradamente. Pero ahora no podía decir si la apoyaba o no. Al fin y al cabo él solo quería a su familia unida y el hecho de que su madre quiera alejarse de ellos representaba un problema.

* * *

Después de hablar con su hijo. Empezó a preparar la mesa pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la detuvo.

Internamente rogaba que no sea Emma quien llegara primero. Tuvo suerte, eran Mary y David.

 **\- Sé que es temprano, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si Emma llegaba antes te sentirías incomoda –** esa era la escusa y saludo de Mary

 **\- Buenas noches Regina –** dijo el príncipe

Agradeció mentalmente a la madre de la rubia. Y David se ofreció a poner la mesa, mientras su esposa y la alcaldesa ultimaban los detalles.

Al cabo de quince minutos llamaron a la puerta nuevamente. Emma sin duda alguna. Quien se sorprendió al ver a sus ahí.

Desconocía que ellos también estarían en la mansión. Ingenuamente pensaba que sería una cena solo con la presencia de Henry. Cuan equivocada estaba. Ahora dudaba que la noche terminara bien.

 **\- No sabía que vendrían –** se dirigió a sus padres

 **\- Yo los llame –** dijo Regina **– tengo que hablar con ustedes –** todo lo dijo sin mirar a Emma

 **\- Será mejor que subas a llamar a Henry –** dijo Snow a su marido

 **\- No hace falta ya lo hago yo –** intervino la alcaldesa

Subió a ver a su hijo con el corazón a mil. Ver a Emma le afectaba aunque lo negara, pero la afectaba negativamente.

 **\- Henry, cariño ya llegaron todos, es hora de bajar –** hablo acariciándole los cabellos a su hijo quien se encontraba acostado en su cama

 **\- Ok –**

Bajaron en silencio. Regina temía la reacción de su hijo durante la cena

Se sentaron en la mesa. Regina en el centro a su derecha Henry, a su izquierda donde se sentaba Emma ahora estaba Snow. Junto a ella David y junto a él Emma. Alejada tanto de la morena como de su hijo. Todo era tan raro ahora. La cena transcurrió solo con el sonido de los cubiertos. Antes las conversaciones y risas sin sentido eran la banda sonora de todas las cenas.

Cuando terminaron todos dirigieron su mirada expectante hacia la reina. Aquella reunión se debía a ella.

 **\- Bueno lo que voy a decir a continuación es algo que llevo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero aclarar que no estoy preguntando vuestro punto de vista, ni sus opiniones. Solo se los voy a decir porque desde cierto punto de vista ustedes han sido mi familia. Y a ti Emma solo te lo diré porque eres la otra madre de Henry. Y mi decisión puede afectarlo. Antes que llegaran ya he hablado de este tema con él, pero aún nos falta aclarar ciertos puntos. Esta decisión es inamovible y espero que la respeten… voy a irme de la ciudad –**

Las reacciones de las personas que se encontraban ahí, no se hicieron esperar. Tanto la pareja Charming como Henry se quedaron callados. Los primeros porque no sabían que decir al respecto, pero la noticia sin embargo los afecto mucho, aunque no era algo en los que ellos debía opinar. Y Henry porque escucharlo decir a su madre delante de su familia lo hacía más real.

Emma sin embargo salió de la mansión en busca de aire. No solo le había pedido el divorcio sino que ahora también se iba del pueblo. Se acabó.

Entro nuevamente a la casa. Se plantó frente a su esposa y le pregunto

 **\- ¿Henry está de acuerdo en esto? –** fue todo lo que preguntó, y la morena desvió la mirada porque no sabía lo que su hijo opinaba, tal vez él no estaba de acuerdo

 **\- Si lo estoy –** Henry contesto poniéndose de pie **– apoyare la decisión que tomo mi mamá –**

El chico no estaba del todo seguro. Pero algo le decía que tal vez ese viaje que pronto haría su madre y probablemente él también, traería algo bueno.

Una vez dicho eso. Emma cogió su chaqueta y salió de la mansión.

* * *

¿que les parecio? espero sus comentarios :)

Gracias a los que comentan

Ragamuffin47 : Mmm esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Con respecto a David me refería a que él no sabe todo lo que Snow sí.

alex : también soy swan queen shipper. Regina es fuerte sabra salir de esta. Lo de las vacaciones es una gran idea. Paciencia falta, para que Elise entre en escena.

Vainilla47 : jajaja creo que tienes que hacer una larga fila. Si pudiera creeme que etaria primera para casarme con ella.

LyzzSQ : tienes mucha razón respecto a Regina, pronto vendrán cosas buenas para ella.

evazqueen : es verdad llorar no soluciona nada, el daño esta hecho.

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : me alegra que te guste mi historia… gracias por tus palabras, motivan mucho.

Guest : si volviste a leer este fic: gracias por comentar y ser sincera/o , es verdad la infidelidad es un tema que no a todos agrada, respeto tu postura. Gracias por tu apoyo.

aaaraya1992 : Emma cometio un error. Pero no todo es blanco y negro. Claro que Regina volverá a ser feliz, ese es el objetivo de mi fic.

Mills : Regina ahora es mas fuerte que nunca. Y Emma ya tendrá tiempo para asimilar todo.

.56 : gracias por tu apoyo. Actualizo todos los martes.


	6. Promesas rotas

Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, lamentablemente mas corto. Pero todo tiene su explicación; primeramente como ya comente antes estoy en exámenes y eso no me da tiempo para nada, y el otro motivo (mas importante desde mi punto de vista XD) fue que estaba celebrando carnaval. Espero que también lo hayan pasado bien.

Voy a recalcar que este capitulo representa un cambio en el fic. Me olvide de preguntarles en el anterior capitulo ¿Henry debería irse con Regina? es obvio que es su hijo. Pero si se queda en el pueblo seria el puente que une las dos historias, la de la reina y la del resto de los habitantes, en especial Emma y Ruby. Díganme que es lo que piensan.

Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste este capitulo. perdon si hay errores.

* * *

Lo más difícil ya estaba dicho y la noche no terminó como pensaba. El hecho de que Henry apoyara la decisión de la reina, no solo sorprendió a la misma, sino también a los demás.

Henry era el encargado de unir a esa familia y que ahora decidiera apoyar una decisión que la separaba era algo desconcertante pero no inexplicable. Él había presenciado como la relación de sus madres florecía hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor. Y de la noche a la mañana, todo termino.

Era lógico que desde cierto punto de vista, la separación, era algo necesario. Su madre le dijo que su viaje no pasaría inmediatamente, que tomaría su tiempo, pero ¿cuánto? Y Emma ¿sería capaz de dejar partir a su madre?

Necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora.

 **\- Ma, podemos hablar ahora –** dijo con voz casi inaudible. Era una suerte que la morena estuviera acostada a su lado

 **\- Estaba preguntándome cuando dirías eso –** ella no pensaba dejar pasar esta conversación hoy. Y en su mente ya tenía un discurso listo **– pregúntame lo que sea –**

Después de que la rubia saliera de la mansión, un silencio incomodo reinó en la casa. Al poco tiempo Mary y David también se marcharon, sin cuestionar nada respecto a la decisión de la reina. Sabían que no era el momento, en todo caso el primero en saber todos los detalles debía ser Henry.

Y ahora madre e hijo se encontraban en la cama del chico mirando hacia en techo, donde decenas de estrellas brillaban. La morena era incapaz de empezar y esperó pacientemente a que su hijo dijera algo.

 **\- Tengo muchas preguntas y no sé por dónde empezar –**

 **\- Solo di lo que piensas –** aconsejó **– ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo conmigo? -**

 **\- Si lo que piensas es que lo que dije abajo fue solo por la presencia de Emma, estas equivocada –** y era verdad, Regina así lo pensaba. Creía que Emma era la causante de la reacción del chico **– de verdad te apoyo, confío en ti mamá y creo que salir un tiempo de la cuidad te traerá buenas cosas. Porque te iras solo un tiempo ¿verdad? -** y ya estaba formulada la primera pregunta

 **\- Eso es algo que eventualmente decidiré –** explicó siendo sincera con su hijo **– claro que algún día volveré a Storybrooke, pero no puedo decir exactamente cuándo –** concluyó

 **\- ¿Iré contigo? –** de todas las preguntas que tenía, esa era la más difícil

 **\- Eso será tu decisión –** contestó con firmeza **– y te apoyare decidas lo que decidas. Ya sea estar conmigo o quedarte aquí. Aquí están tus abuelos y aunque quieras negarlo también está tu madre. Conoces este pueblo mejor que nadie y tus amigos se encuentran aquí. En conclusión amas a esta ciudad y a sus habitantes. Te sientes cómodo aquí y no quiero apartarte de eso –**

 **\- Pero también te quiero a ti y mi deber es estar** **contigo –**

 **\- No, tu deber es ser feliz, porque solo así me harás feliz también –**

 **\- Pero no quiero que estés sola –**

 **\- Henry si decides quedarte, podrás visitarme constantemente, quedarte fines de semana conmigo, o todas las vacaciones si es que quieres –**

 **\- ¿Y si voy contigo? –**

 **\- Entonces será lo mismo, puedes regresar aquí cuando quieras –** pensó por un instante la situación **– también debemos ser realistas. Aun no sé a dónde ir, y cuando lo haga es mejor que los primeros meses te quedes aquí. No me malinterpretes. Solo será hasta que encuentre estabilidad, lo primero que haré es buscar donde vivir y todas esas cosas. Además sigues en la escuela y no quiero que faltes a clases –**

 **\- Tienes razón. Al menos eso me dará tiempo para pensar –** dijo más calmado.

 **\- Ves, siempre encuentras una ventaja de todo –** expresó feliz de que su hijo comprendiera **– mañana hablaré con tus abuelos y ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto… ahora a dormir que mañana tienes clases –**

 **\- Puedo ayudarte a buscar a donde ir –**

 **\- Claro que puedes pero eso lo veremos desde mañana ¿de acuerdo? –**

 **\- Está bien –** la morena le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

Emma miraba con rabia los documentos que estaban sobre su mesa cuyo contenido expresaba la petición de divorcio de Regina. Hace unos minutos que los había leído y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar de una pesadilla inexistente. No iba firmar, de eso estaba segura, quería ganar tiempo, aplazar su divorcio aplazaría el viaje de la reina. Eso era lo que pensaba, erróneamente claro. Puesto que la morena se había asegurado de que su abogado, siga el proceso aun cuando ella se marche.

La rubia decidió que no iba rendirse sin luchar y cogió la carpeta para guardarla en el último cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **\- Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así –** exclamó la rubia mirando al cielo. _

_Era una tarde de verano y hace dos meses que se habían casado. Estaban acostadas junto al manzano de la alcaldesa y Henry pronto llegaría a casa. La vida no podía ser más perfecta para aquella pareja._

 _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –** preguntó la reina mirando a su esposa _

**_\- Tú y yo casadas. Quiero decir cuando llegué al pueblo me odiabas y ahora… –_**

 _ **\- Nunca te odie –** interrumpió **– es verdad que no soportaba verte… pero era porque representabas una amenaza para mí. Llegaste y mi hijo me abandonó por ti –** hizo una pausa **– Desde que te vi, sabía que llegaste para quitarme todo, para destruirme –** explicó, recordando los primeros días _

**_\- Y ahora… ¿sigues pensando eso? –_**

 _ **\- En cierto punto ya no –** dijo consiguiendo que la sheriff la mirara expectante _

_**\- Quieres decir que sigo siendo una amenaza para ti –** sus ojos expresaban inquietud_

 _ **\- Me refería a que, llegaste y me quitaste todo. Sobre todo mi maldad, mi rabia, mi tristeza** – expresó con una sonrisa que robaba el aliento **– y todavía tienes el poder de destruirme. Solo si me dejas –**_

 _ **\- Eso nunca pasará –** dijo apresuradamente y con tanto convencimiento **– créeme Gina nunca voy a dejarte, luchare todos los días para no perderte –**_

 _Y la abrazó con tanta fuerza, como queriéndole transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella._

…..

 **\- Entiendo que no es tu culpa… no descuida… hablare con ella en cuanto pueda… bueno… adiós –**

Colgó llena de frustración. Su abogado llamó para informarle que no había avanzado nada en el proceso de divorcio. Ya tres días pasaron desde que el letrado entregara el documento a la rubia, y ésta no se había pronunciado, mucho menos firmado. La morena ya no sabía qué hacer, pensar en Emma significaba problemas y dolores de cabeza. Por qué simplemente no firmaba y ya.

No había hecho ya suficiente. No le bastaba con haber arruinado su matrimonio. ¿Quería también arruinarla a ella? Hasta ese punto llegaba su egoísmo. O es que ingenuamente la salvadora pensaba arreglar las cosas.

Hablar con ella se le antojaba imposible. Pero debía hacerlo, poner de una vez las cartas sobre la mesa y aclararle a la salvadora que no habrá nada en este mundo que la haga cambiar de opinión.

 **"Tenemos que hablar. Grannys a las 7:00 pm"**

Escribió un escueto mensaje y lo envió.

* * *

La morena llegó diez minutos tarde, y cuando entró la rubia ya estaba sentada. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a ella.

 **\- Gracias por venir –** dijo como saludo, insegura de decirle algo mas

 **\- Soy yo quien agradece que quieras hablar conmigo, aunque supongo que el único tema de conversación será el divorcio –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** la situación era tan incómoda, y lo único que deseaba la reina era salir corriendo **\- ¿Por qué no quieres firmar? –** no quiso andarse con rodeos y formulo la pregunta de una vez

 **\- Veo que no me darás tiempo de invitarte a comer –** dijo en broma queriendo aligerar la tensión

 **\- No es para eso que te llame –**

 **\- Técnicamente enviaste un mensaje, tan difícil es escuchar mi voz, apuesto que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo este momento –** expresó con un tono irónico

 **\- No es necesario que lo digas de esa manera –**

 **\- Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? Me alegra que quieras hablar conmigo pero es una lástima que sea en estas circunstancias –**

 **\- Es una pena, sí, pero tampoco es algo que yo quisiera –**

 **\- Lo sé, es mi culpa. No hace falta que me lo digas –**

 **No hice tal cosa, solo busco una respuesta que es evidente no le quieres dar a mi abogado –**

 **\- Y es por eso que estas aquí ahora. Si no le he dicho nada a tu abogado es porque tarde o temprano hablarías conmigo –** la rubia callo hasta organizar sus ideas **– sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero no quiero rendirme con lo nuestro –**

 **\- No hay nada nuestro, excepto Henry – interrumpió con decisión**

 **\- Ya veo –**

 **\- Se sincera conmigo ¿Qué harías si yo te hubiera sido infiel? –**

La rubia no dijo nada, sabía que su todavía esposa tenía razón.

 **\- Es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero seguir haciéndome daño –** expresó triste **– y tampoco quiero que mantengas esperanza en algo que es imposible –** la salvadora seguía sin decir nada, tampoco dirigía su mirada al frente **\- ¿vas a firmar? –** preguntó derrotada esperando que Emma entre en razón

 **\- No –** se apresuró a contestar **– podrás decir que soy una maldita egoísta y lo soy, pero no puedo dejarte marchar, una vez prometí que lucharía para no perderte y eso es lo que voy hacer –**

 **\- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? –** calló para reunir fuerzas **– Emma quise ser razonable contigo pero por lo visto eso no me llevara a ningún lado. El hecho de no firmar no quiere decir que aplace mi salida de Storybrooke, mi abogado ya tiene las indicaciones de cómo actuar una vez que me marche, tan solo quería terminar esta historia como se debe –** a estas alturas la rubia lloraba silenciosamente y la morena no estaba muy lejos de eso

 **\- Te amo –** dijo como su última carta

 **\- Aunque lo quiera negar siempre vas a ser muy importante en mi vida –** la primera lagrima cayo **– mantén la promesa que me hiciste -**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rubia y morena caminaban junto al límite del pueblo, estaba por llegar la noche y pronto volverían a casa._

 _ **\- Cada vez que paso por aquí tengo la sensación de que quieres cruzar el limite –** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa _

**_\- Y tienes razón –_**

 _ **\- Acaso la reina quiere huir de su caballero blanco –** continuo con la broma_

 ** _\- No sé. ¿El caballero buscaría a su reina? –_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto que sí y cuando la encontrara, regresarían juntos a su reino –_**

 _Regresar no es precisamente lo que pensaba Regina, pero de una u otra manera su vida estaba ahí, en aquel pueblo junto a su familia._

 _ **\- A veces quisiera, ver más allá de lo que tengo –** dijo pensativa, confundiendo a su novia **– quiero decir, tú has vivido muchas cosas allá afuera y a veces también quisiera experimentar eso, sentirme libre por así decirlo, pero me doy cuenta que junto a ti y Henry ya me siento así –**_

 ** _\- ¿Te sientes libre conmigo? –_**

 ** _\- Si. Contigo puedo ser yo misma y eso para mí ya es libertad –_**

 _Emma adoraba cada uno de los momentos que pasaba junto a Regina. Pero le gustaban más aquellos en los cuales su novia abría su corazón y le contaba sus pensamientos más personales. Nunca se cansaría de oírlos y si estaba en sus manos cumpliría cada uno de sus sueños_

 ** _\- Uno de estos días te secuestrare e iremos a donde tu quieras. Yo te daré la libertad que buscas. Lo prometo –_**

* * *

 **\- Prometiste que me traerías libertad y eso es lo que busco ahora. ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa? –**

 **\- Lo siento pero no puedo –** contestó

Intercambiaron miradas por un instante, luego Regina salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás. Emma subió las escaleras y pasó el resto de la noche en su habitación.

A Ruby le gustaba poseer poderes sobrenaturales, sin embargo había días en los cuales lamentaba aquello, este era uno de ellos.

Había escuchado toda la conversación entre la alcaldesa y la sheriff. Y estaba de acuerdo con la rubia. Emma era una maldita egoísta.

* * *

 **\- ¿Qué te parece New York? –** pregunto Henry.

Como lo prometió la reina, madre e hijo estaban buscando posibles ciudades en las cuales empezar de nuevo.

 **\- No creo soportar una ciudad así –**

 **\- Entonces ¿Boston? –**

 **\- No –** esa ciudad sin duda era la menos indicada

 **\- Mmm ¿Los Ángeles? –**

 **\- Tal vez, aunque San francisco me parece una buena opción ¿Qué opinas? –**

 **\- San Francisco no está mal, además sus playas se ven geniales –** dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su madre observara las imágenes en la pantalla del ordenador

 **\- Entonces ya tenemos una opción –** expresó anotando en su agenda

 **\- ¿Seattle? Tiene la mima distancia que San francisco –**

 **\- Tal vez, lo pondré en la lista de probables –** dijo anotando

 **\- ¿Cómo vamos? –**

 **\- Haber… en la lista de probables tenemos: Portland, Detroit, Chicago, Savannah y por ultimo Seattle. En las buenas opciones están: Miami, Washington y San Francisco**

 **\- Todas me gustan –** expresó

 **\- A mí también. Pero ahora debemos terminar por hoy, comer y a la cama –** dijo con una sonrisa

 **\- Ok. Subo a lavarme las manos –**

 **\- Date prisa –**

* * *

Ruby estaba limpiando la barra antes de cerrar cuando vio a la salvadora sentarse frente a ella

 **\- Ponme algo de comer Rubs –**

 **\- Por la cara que traes, supongo que no has dormido bien –**

 **\- No, después de hablar con Regina, no pude cerrar los ojos, y esta mañana he tenido mucho trabajo –**

La camarera entro en la cocina y al cabo de un par de minutos regreso con lo que la rubia había pedido. El negocio estaba vacío y la abuela se había retirado hace una hora, por lo tanto era un buen momento para hablar pensó la loba

 **\- Con respecto a Regina –** empezó la morena **– ¿has cambiado ya de opinión? –** pregunto insegura

 **\- No tengo que cambiar nada –** dijo

 **\- Em, no creo ser la persona indicada para decirte esto pero… deberías firmar, es lo mejor para las dos –**

Emma dejo de comer sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba. Lo cual era una buena señal, Ruby interpreto ese silencio como una invitación a continuar.

 **\- No hay nada que puedas hacer, y si la sigues queriendo por lo menos dale lo que tanto desea, se lo debes –**

 **\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando –** expresó con furia antes de levantarse y subir a su habitación.

Aquel acto enfureció a la loba, estaba bien que la rubia se sintiera mal, pero eso no le daba el derecho de actuar como lo venía haciendo, sobre todo cuando la única culpable era ella. Fue tras la rubia y entro a su cuarto sin pedir permiso.

 **\- No puedo creer que te comportes así, estas siendo muy inmadura e injusta con Regina, lo único que te está pidiendo es libertad y tú se la niegas –**

 **\- No sabes lo que está pasando entre ella y yo, así que no te metas –**

 **\- Acaso piensas que estoy ciega, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa entre ustedes dos –**

 **\- No me importa si lo saben o no. No estoy pidiendo la opinión de nadie –**

 **\- Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que te odien –**

 **\- Qué más da si todas las personas que quiero ya lo lacen. Henry, mis padres y también Regina –**

 **\- Ellos no te odian, en especial Regina. tú crees que el amor que sentía por ti morirá de la noche a la mañana. La traicionaste eso está claro, no sé si un día te perdone pero llegar a odiarte no lo creo. Eso solo lo hará si sigues así… si de verdad la amas, déjala ir –**

Una vez dicho eso, la loba salió de la habitación dejando a una pensativa Emma.

* * *

 **\- ¿Ha contactado contigo?… ya veo… no te preocupes, sé que la has llamado… hace unos días hable con ella pero al parecer no sirvió de nada… ok llámame si tienes novedades… adiós –**

Estaba llegando a casa cuando recibió la llamada de su abogado contándole que él había tratado de contactarse con la rubia pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Ya estaba harta de esta situación. Pero no volvería hablar con ella, no lo merecía.

Además estaba cansada. Estos días en la alcaldía habían sido difíciles, tenía que planear muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo quien asumiría el mando dela ciudad cuando ella se marche. La obvia respuesta debía ser Mary Margaret, pero la reina no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea.

Confiaba en ella, pero Snow no tenía experiencia en cómo manejar una ciudad. Hablo con su antigua hijastra y decidieron hacer una prueba. Un día la cuidad estaba al mando de la maestra. Lamentablemente al cabo de unas cinco horas la reina recibió una llamada desesperada de Mary diciendo que no había nacido para aquello.

Finalmente decidieron tomar en cuenta a Gold, sin duda era el único capacitado del pueblo. Y esta misma mañana había hablado con él. Una plática interesante pero si muchos frutos, puesto que el mago estaba dispuesto a aceptar pero ambos sabían que el pueblo desconfiaría mucho. Ese era el único inconveniente.

Al final de la tarde, había convocado una reunión al consejo, para plantear la situación actual en consecuencia también se enteraron que la reina abandonaba la ciudad. Mary y David habían expresado su apoyo a la candidatura de Gold para reemplazar a Regina concluyendo así su jornada laboral.

Ahora la reina estaba ahí, después de haber colgado, intentando abrir la puerta de su casa. Tras dos intentos fallidos consiguió hacerlo. Entró directamente a su cocina y dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa, luego se dirigió hacia la nevera pero detuvo su caminar al darse cuenta de que había algo sobre la misma, algo que esta mañana no estaba.

Un juego de llaves y un sobre con el acta de divorcio con la firma de Emma Swan.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿donde quisieran que Regina fuera a vivir? ya deje varias opciones.

gracias a todas las personas que comentan y le dan fav y follow a mi historia.

alex : Regina decidida es la onda. Pronto veremos hasta qué punto Emma le afecta a Regina. gracias por la paciencia, me alegra que te guste mi fic

LyzzSQ : Créeme recibirá algunas visitas.

: Elise pronto entrara en escena. Ya veras como va ser su historia de amor

Ragamuffin47 : gracias por tus palabras. :') Me encanta que mi historia te guste. Espero llenar tus expectativas. Paso por paso, primero Elise, después Ruby. Solo te dire que es interesante la forma en la cual nuestra loba se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

aaaraya1992 : lamentablemente el que Regina se vaya del pueblo es una parte muy importante del fic. Como bien indicaste, solo asi la reina conocera a Elise

Vainilla47 : jajaja creo que tienes que hacer una larga fila. Si pudiera creeme que etaria primera para casarme con ella.

Xxangyye-18xx: gracias por tu apoyo. Ruby se convertirá en una persana muy importante para Regina.

evazqueen : uff Azul, que te visite ella si que da miedo. Tal vez lo hizo solo por cortesía. Henry es inteligente. Lo saco de su madre, Regina claro está.


	7. Despedidas

Primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero sinceramente con todo lo que tenía que hacer, me resultó imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean mis responsabilidades académicas (maldita educación) bueno como sea. Lo peor ya paso y las semanas que vienen son tranquilas y después por fin vacaciones.

Olvide mencionar que Neal y Robin no aparecerán en esta historia. Lo tomaremos como que Neal murió con el disparo de Tamara y Robin seguirá en el Bosque Encantado del cual nunca debió salir.

Sin más que añadir espero que les guste el capítulo y tengan en cuenta que a partir de este punto la historia tomará un giro distinto ya que no se concentrará cien por ciento en Storybrooke, incluso posteriormente veremos algunos flashbacks como en el anterior capitulo.

Gracias por comentar. Me suben el ánimo lo digo en serio.

Perdón las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Efectivamente, Emma había firmado su petición de divorcio. Así como se había llevado todas sus pertenencias de la mansión. Ahora parecía que su estancia en aquella casa había sido solo un espejismo. Su closet sin rastro de las típicas chaquetas de cuero de la sheriff. Cajones vacíos y un llavero abandonado sobre la mesa que indicaba en fin de una relación.

Regina no sabía que sentir en ese momento, no quería que todo terminara así pero en su conciencia estaba grabado a fuego que no había sido su culpa por lo cual no tendría nada que lamentar, pero ciertamente eso no garantizaba su tranquilidad.

Miró la lista que tenía en sus manos y fue tachando una a una las opciones que tenía hasta dejar solo un nombre intacto. Luego colocó el papel bajo su almohada y extendió su mano izquierda apagando la luz de su lámpara.

* * *

 **\- Reconocería esa melodía donde fuera –**

 **\- No esperaba menos de ti querida –** dijo Gold ante la inminente sabiduría musical de Regina

 **\- Así que Vivaldi inaugura tu primer día –** expresó deleitándose con el fragmento "Primavera" de las Cuatro Estaciones.

 **\- La primavera representa el inicio y renacimiento de muchas cosas, al menos así lo creo –**

Después de muchas discusiones con el pueblo finalmente los habitantes aceptaron al mago como su nuevo alcalde con la condición de que tanto Snow como Charming siguieran de cerca las decisiones que este tomaba.

Este era su primer día y la reina decidió acercarse a retirar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en la que era su oficina y también para desearle suerte a su sucesor.

 **\- Tal vez tengas razón –**

 **\- ¿Y a que debo esta visita? –**

 **\- A que vengo a llevarme mis cosas –**

 **\- Eso tiene sentido –** dijo con gracia observando como la morena guardaba en una caja algunas cosas, entre ellas una foto en la cual estaba ella junto a Emma y su hijo, y otra en la cual solo estaba Henry **– podrías dejar esa foto –** pidió queriendo sonar indiferente, pero la morena sabía que Henry era lo único que le quedaba de Neal, por lo tanto era muy especial para el

 **\- Claro –** dijo comprensiva sacando el portarretratos de la caja y volviendo a ponerlo en su sitio

 **\- Te lo agradezco –** la morena había terminado y estaba cerrando la caja - **¿Cuándo te marchas? -** preguntó con curiosidad

 **\- No estoy segura… primero quiero asegurarme de que Henry se quede en buenas condiciones –**

 **\- Al menos sabrás ya a donde ir –**

 **\- Por supuesto –**

 **\- En ese caso, espero que no te vayas sin despedirte –**

 **\- ¿Acaso el ser oscuro siente aprecio hacia la reina malvada? –** dijo divertida ganándose una mirada asesina del hombre **– descuida, no pienso marcharme si despedirme de nadie –**

Dicho esto se despidieron y la ex alcaldesa se marchó no sin antes decirle

 **\- No te distraigas mucho con tu secretaria –** haciendo reír al hombre y sonrojar a la mujer que en ese preciso momento estaba entrando al despacho.

Por supuesto que Belle había sido contratada como su secretaria, el mago quería a alguien de su confianza para ejercer aquel puesto muy importante, y la única indicada para ello era su esposa.

* * *

Nunca pensó que una mudanza fuera tan complicada, muchas cosas que hacer y pocas manos para ayudar. Bueno, después de todo no era una simple planificación para vacaciones, así que suponía que era normal.

El día pasó entre conversaciones telefónicas y consultas de internet. Poco a poco las cosas iban saliendo como debían. Decidió que una vez llegada a su destino pasaría los primeros días hospedada en un hotel, posteriormente buscaría un lugar definitivo para vivir y finalmente un empleo. La reina estimaba que en aproximadamente una semana podía empezar su viaje.

Primero debía arreglar ciertas cosas en el pueblo para dejarlo todo en orden. El primer paso fue ceder su puesto a Gold, ya que una vez hecho eso tendría tiempo de solucionar problemas más importantes como el tema Henry

Después de mucho hablarlo con su hijo, éste finalmente decidió quedarse en el pueblo. Y en su momento fue una noticia que la entristeció un poco, pero luego al pensarlo se dio cuenta que era lo mejor. Todo cuanto conocía y quería el chico estaba en Storybrooke y apartarlo de aquel pueblo sería un error. Además debía arreglar las cosas con Emma, era su madre y por más daño que le hiciera no podía alejarse de ella y renegarla como si no le importara. Así no era él y lo único que conseguiría era llenar su corazón de rencor y malos sentimientos. Regina no podía permitir que eso pasase.

También el hecho de empezar de cero no sería lo mismo si Henry fuera con ella, inconscientemente la presencia de su hijo le recordaría que tenía un pasado y en ese pasado estaba Emma. Aquello era lo que menos necesitaba, quería un tiempo solo para ella, una nueva vida en la cual podía olvidar todo cuanto la hacía sufrir y consecuentemente perdonar a quienes le habían hecho daño.

Sin embargo, aunque su hijo no fuera con ella, tenía derecho a visitarla cuantas veces él quisiera, siempre y cuando no afectara su rendimiento académico. Había planteado la idea de que se quedara en la mansión con Emma pero él rechazó categóricamente aquella opción, no agregó más pues no quería forzar el acercamiento entre la rubia y el chico. Vivir con sus abuelos tampoco parecía agradarle mucho pero era su única opción, así que acepto sin poner objeción alguna.

 **\- Sabes que no es necesaria esta lista, se perfectamente cuidar a mi nieto –** mencionó Mary al ver lo que Regina hacia

 **\- Crees saberlo hacer, pero quiero prepararte para cuando te enfrentes a una emergencia verdadera –** expresó precavida

 **\- Soy maestra, he tratado con muchos niños, se cómo actuar ante una emergencia –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero Henry no es cualquier niño. Si le pasa algo –** fue interrumpida por la otra mujer

 **\- No le pasará nada –** dijo hastiada

 **\- Quisiera que fuera conmigo, pero es mejor para todos si se queda aquí –**

 **\- Además también estar sola sin preocuparte por él te hará bien –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero me hace sentir una mala madre abandonándolo así –**

 **\- No lo estas abandonando, haces lo imposible porque se quede en buenas condiciones y no le falte nada, eso es lo que haría una buena madre –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo después de un breve silencio

 **\- No las des, solo digo la verdad… ahora deja de hacer esa lista y dime que es lo que quieres para tu cena de despedida –**

Agh… aquella estúpida cena. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Henry era la respuesta, él y sus ojos de cachorro la convencieron.

 **\- Con que no invites a todo el pueblo me basta, no quiero que hagan una fiesta solo por mi marcha –** expreso irónica

 **\- No es una fiesta, solo una cena para despedir a una persona importante del pueblo –**

 **\- No creo que les importe mucho mi ausencia –** expresó con desinterés

 **\- Hay muchas personas que te aprecian aquí, además no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo se lo prometiste a Henry –**

 **\- No me lo recuerdes, me dije a mi misma que los últimos días en el pueblo no le negaría nada a mi hijo y creo que se aprovecha de eso –**

 **\- Eso explica la consola que instaló en casa –** dijo recordando el día en que su nieto llegó a su hogar junto a una consola completamente nueva, para instalarla ahí

 **\- Si sigue así pensaré que le alegra que me marche –** exclamó divertida

 **\- No digas eso, ahora escucha, esto es lo que he planeado –**

Mary le contaba con entusiasmo todo lo que pensaba preparar para aquel día y a la reina no le quedó más remedio que escucharla resignada.

* * *

 **\- No puedo esperar para la primera visita –** expresó entusiasmado

 **\- Espero que sea más por verme a mí que conocer la cuidad –**

 **\- Claro que será por verte a ti, aunque conocer una cuidad nueva no estaría mal –** dijo riéndose **– ¿De verdad no te llevaras nada? –** preguntó. Estaban cenando mientras veían una película que de vez en cuando quedaba olvidada cada vez que Henry hablaba

- **Claro que llevaré algunas cosas indispensables como por ejemplo ropa y otras cosas personales, además pienso comprar un departamento amueblado así evito el estrés de la decoración y todo eso –**

 **\- Y yo ¿puedo llevar mis cosas? –**

 **\- Por supuesto que sí, lleva lo que quieras al fin y al cabo tendrás una habitación esperando por ti –**

 **\- Genial –**

Se concentraron nuevamente en la pantalla hasta que terminó la película. Sin duda extrañaría cada momento con su hijo. Crecía tan rápido que tarde o temprano entraría en la adolescencia, tendría su primera novia y se olvidaría de sus madres. Y la mayoría de estos acontecimientos ocurrirían en la ausencia de la morena.

 **\- Me dirás cuando tengas a tu primera novia verdad –** dijo de la nada haciendo a su hijo sonrojarse

 **\- No crees que soy demasiado joven para eso –** comentó avergonzado

 **\- Es verdad, te prohíbo que pienses en eso hasta que tengas por lo menos treinta años –**

 **\- Si eso te hace sentir mejor, te lo prometo –**

Y no le creía. Por supuesto que no, pero al menos le hizo sentir mejor.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y todo estaba listo. Cada detalle bien pensado y cada inconveniente solucionado, solo faltaba marcar el día de su partida. No quería que pareciera apresurado así que lo fijo dentro de tres días.

Por el momento se concentraría en reservar un vuelo y buscar un hotel en el cual pasar los primeros días. Y eso es justo lo que estaba haciendo, gracias a Dios que existía internet. Regina paso la mitad del día buscando opciones y luego llamando para pedir información más detallada. Hasta que al fin encontró uno que le agradó, llamó e hizo una reservación inmediatamente. Las cosas iban saliendo como había planeado.

 **\- YA LLEGUE –** el grito procedente de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos

 **\- En la cocina –** dijo **– y no grites tan fuerte –**

 **\- Lo siento –** expresó antes de abrazar a su madre **\- ¿Qué haces? –**

 **\- Acabo de reservar una habitación en el hotel –**

 **\- Así que ya conseguiste uno –**

 **\- Si, y me agrada mucho, espero encontrar un departamento similar a ese –** dijo poniendo la mesa

 **\- La abuela me dijo que le digas cuándo te marchas –**

 **\- Apenas lo he decidido hoy y ya quiere saberlo –** expresó irritada

 **\- Dice que sospecha que no le vas a decir nada y te marcharas si despedirte –** dijo burlón

 **\- Y es por eso que te ha mandado a ti –** hizo un silencio antes de agregar **– he pensado que dentro de tres días estaría bien –** otro silencio **\- ¿Qué opinas? –** dijo en voz baja e insegura

 **\- Opino que si eso es lo que quieres por mi está bien –**

 **\- ¿Seguro? Si crees que es muy apresurado puedo aplazar… –**

 **\- No vas aplazar nada –** interrumpió decidido **– lo que si puedes hacer es disfrutar estos tres días conmigo –** completó con una sonrisa

Después de eso solo hablaron de las cosas que podían hacer para disfrutar aquellos días, como visitar los establos y dar un paseo en caballo por el bosque, ante estas propuestas la reina no tuvo más que aceptar, recordando su promesa.

Aquel paseo fue programado para el día siguiente después de que Henry salga de la escuela, y el resto de esa tarde la ex alcaldesa terminó de arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes antes de su marcha. En la noche cenaron hablando de todo un poco y al fin se fueron a dormir. El chico emocionado y deseando su excursión a bosque y la reina deseando su excursión a una nueva vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente después que su hijo se marchara, Regina decidió arreglar el ultimo asusto pendiente, su cripta.

Había muchas cosas ahí que en manos equivocadas podrían causar un desastre, lo mejor sería sellarlo con magia para evitar aquello. Pero antes haría algo.

 **\- No estoy huyendo padre –** empezó hablando sobre el ataúd de Henry senior **– solo he decidido buscar la felicidad que creí tener junto a Emma –** su voz se quebró al mencionar a la rubia, pero recupero la compostura y agregó decidida **– Hay muchas cosas que desearía ver y vivir, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que piense en mí. Cuida de tu nieto, sé que tiene a su otra madre y sus abuelos, pero las cosas no van bien en la familia Charming y no quiero que eso le afecte a Henry –** continuó contándole a donde iría y sus planes para el futuro. Luego empujo aquel ataúd y bajo hasta encontrar otro

 **\- Madre –** tomo un respiro y continuó **– creo que tenías razón, y en cierto punto, el amor es debilidad. El amor que sentía por Emma me hizo débil hasta el punto de bajar la guardia y dejar de esperar que las cosas salgan mal. Me confié tanto y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Pero a diferencia de lo que pasó con Daniel, he decidido no rendirme y buscar mi propia felicidad y creo que eso no está aquí, sino afuera en algún lugar. Así que no voy a sentarme a esperar que solo llegue a mí -**

Luego de hablar con sus padres se dirigió a Daniel, habló brevemente con él, contándole todo lo que pensaba hacer y finalmente abrazó el frio ataúd antes de marcharse.

Una vez fuera realizó un hechizo de protección para salvaguardar todo cuanto yacía dentro de aquella cripta y se marchó pues tenía que encontrarse con Mary donde la abuelita

 **\- Vaya creí que me dejarías plantada –** dijo Snow

 **\- Siento el retraso, estaba sellando la cripta –** miro su reloj y constato que fueron diez minutos de tardanza

 **\- No pasa nada, solo me preocupé un poco ya que no sueles llegar tarde nunca –** dijo antes de llamar a Ruby para hacer su pedido

 **\- Buenos días señora y señorita –** dijo la loba refiriéndose a Mary y Regina respectivamente **\- ¿Qué van a ordenar? –**

 **\- No tengo hambre –** dijo la morena mayor

 **\- Deberías comer –** regañó la maestra **\- Rubs a mi tráeme lo de siempre -**

 **\- Enseguida –** dijo y se marchó a la cocina

 **\- Henry me dijo ya cuando piensas marcharte –** comentó **\- ¿vas a decirme a dónde? –**

 **\- Claro pero junto a los demás, tampoco se lo he dicho a Henry, pero es un niño muy inteligente y creo que ya lo sabe –**

 **\- Pero soy la que organiza tu cena de despedida tengo derecho a saberlo antes –** expresó indignada al tiempo que la camarera llegaba con su pedido

 **\- Aquí tienes –** dijo sirviendo a Mary **– y para ti –** esta vez dirigiéndose a la reina

 **\- Yo no ordene nada –** dijo suspicaz

 **\- No me mires a mí –** defendió la loba **– díselo a mi abuela si tienes ganas de enfrentarte a ella –** completo mirando hacia donde estaba la dueña del local

 **\- No quiero meterme en problemas –** expresó resignada **– dile que gracias –** completó. La camarera se marchó dejando a las dos mujeres solas

 **\- ¿vas a decirme? –** empezó Snow

 **\- Come y calla –** dijo indiferente

Dejaron el tema a un lado y se concentraron en comer, cuando terminaron se despidieron dirigiéndose cada quien por su camino

Regina fue en busca de Henry para dirigirse a los establos. El día estaba siendo muy largo

 **\- Creí que me dejarías plantado –** expreso indignado su hijo cuando la vio aparecer

 **\- Se nota que eres nieto de Snow –** dijo cansada de escuchar la misma frase dos veces

 **\- ¿Qué? –** pregunto confuso

 **\- Nada –** dijo restándole importancia **– ¿listo para irnos? –**

 **\- Lo estoy desde que me desperté –** contestó más entusiasmado que la noche anterior

Condujo durante 15 minutos hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Una vez aparcado el coche Henry salió a toda prisa ganándose un regaño de la morena.

Hace tiempo que no daba paseos en caballo, principalmente porque Emma nunca aprendió a montar, era evidente que su hijo ya sabía hacerlo gracias a David, pero tuvo más de un susto ante la imprudencia de su hijo.

La tarde a diferencia de la mañana pasó volando y decidieron volver, hicieron una parada para comer algo en Granny's antes de llegar a casa.

* * *

Llegó la mañana siguiente y era sábado por lo tanto día libre para Henry o eso es lo que creía el chico. Pero no fue así, su madre había dicho que debían ocupar aquel día para trasladar algunas cosas del chico hasta el hogar de sus abuelos.

Ante esto el pequeño acuso a su madre de esperar hasta ese día solo para hacerlo trabajar, ante lo cual la morena respondió con un _evidentemente._

La mañana lo ocupo la mudanza realizada por David, Regina y Henry. Mary estaba en su mundo ya que esa noche daría lugar la tan esperada cena y dado que sería en el restaurante de la abuela, Regina ya se imaginaba a todo el pueblo metidos en aquel local.

 **\- Solo estarán las personas más cercanas –** expresó ante la pregunta de la reina respecto al número de invitados

 **\- ¿cercanas a mi o cercanas a ti? –** preguntó **– porque hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos puntos –**

- **Tú no te preocupes que lo tengo todo solucionado –**

 **\- Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa –** dijo pensativa ganándose una mirada matadora de la maestra

El resto del día, no se concentraron en otra cosa que no fuera la mudanza. Después del almuerzo Mary se había dirigido donde la abuela ya que Ruby la estaba esperando para ultimar los detalles.

En la tarde David se dirigió a la comisaria al mismo tiempo que Regina y su hijo se marcharon a casa, ya que la morena debía arreglarse por exigencias del chico. La morena no se negó puesto que al día siguiente se marchaba y quería que la noche pasara rápido.

* * *

Hace una hora que vio el Mercedes de Regina alejarse del límite del pueblo llevándose entre su equipaje las esperanzas de la rubia, quien se encontraba en su coche mirando la oscura carretera. No tenía sentido seguir ahí, así que arrancó el coche y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la ciudad.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos un par de luces se acercaban. Se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro y levantó la mirada a su espejo retrovisor, y lo vio. Era el coche de su ex esposa estaba segura de ello.

Detuvo el coche y bajo apresuradamente, sin importarle nada corrió la distancia que había recorrido al mismo tiempo que la otra persona salía del vehículo.

Era Regina.

Corrió con más fuerzas y llego hasta ella, abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la morena le devolvía el abrazo insegura.

 **\- Creí que te había perdido –** dijo desesperada la rubia

 **\- Yo… –** empezó pero se detuvo un instante **– yo no pude hacerlo, avance unos kilómetros y me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo… podemos arreglarlo –** dijo con una sonrisa que le devolvió la vida a la salvadora **– solo necesito volver a confiar en ti, pero sé que podemos hacerlo Emma –**

 **\- Voy a luchar cada día para que vuelvas a amarme, yo… –**

 **Emma –** interrumpió la morena **– Emma , EMMA, EMMA**

 **\- Emma despierta –** la voz de su padre reemplazaba la voz de Regina. todo fue un sueño

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto una vez despierta

 **\- Te quedaste dormida y tu turno termino hace un par de horas –**

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo **– no he dormido bien últimamente –**

 **\- ¿Es por Regina? –**

 **\- Yo no quiero hablar de eso –** dijo triste

 **\- ¿vas a ir esta noche? –** pregunto comprendiendo

 **\- No creo ser bienvenida –**

 **\- Creo que te equivocas –** manifestó seguro **– además les vendría bien a las dos hablar y dejarlo todo en buenos términos –**

Luego salió asegurándose de que su hija se encuentre bien. Tal vez su padre tenía razón. Al menos debía pedirle perdón antes que se marche

* * *

 **\- Muy bien, muy bien, guarden todos silencio que llego la hora del brindis –** dijo una entusiasmada Mary, claramente afectada por el alcohol

 **\- No creo que esto sea necesario – dijo avergonzada la homenajeada**

 **\- Claro que si –** refutó y empezó **– Regina cuando era niña me gustaba la idea de que fueras mi madre, veía en ti un ejemplo a seguir, alguien en quien quería convertirme, luego todo cambio cuando empezamos nuestro enfrentamiento, y es mejor no tocar ese tema porque no saldría bien –** rio un poco antes de continuar **– lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todo cuanto hemos vivido, en el fondo siempre has sido la Regina que yo conocí, fuerte y decidida a buscar su felicidad. Por muchas dificultades que la vida te ha dado has salido adelante por Henry y por tu familia y ahora más que nunca puedo decir que sigo viéndote como un ejemplo para mí, para todos. Entiendo que quieras buscar tu felicidad, que tal vez no se encuentre en este pueblo y solo me queda decirte que te apoyare en la decisión que estas tomando, vuelve cuanto antes a Storybrooke, este siempre será tu hogar. Te deseo suerte –** levanto la copa así como el resto de los asistentes **– por una mujer excepcional, por Regina, salud –** concluyó

 **\- Salud –** continuo David conmovido y el resto lo siguió

No podía llorar, no ese día, mucho menos delante de medio pueblo. Se marchaba mañana y no permitiría que su fachada de reina malvada se viera opacada por unas cuantas lágrimas. Sin embargo las palabras de su ex hijastra le habían conmovido profundamente. Y que su hijo la abrazara en ese momento no ayudo mucho, menos el que su ex esposa entrara en ese preciso momento al local.

 **\- Buenas noches –** dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a todos

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo durante la mayoría de la noche, a lo lejos vio a la reina hablando con el que había sido su mentor tantos años. Quería hablar con ella pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Vio que Gold se alejó de la morena y se dijo a si misma que ese era el momento.

 **\- Te ves bien –** dijo como saludo **– yo me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo – continuó insegura**

 **\- Por supuesto –** concedió

 **\- Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud respecto al divorcio, actué como una verdadera idiota y si no fuera por Ruby, seguiría siendo esa idiota –** dijo mirando hacia donde estaba la loba **– lo siento –** repitió arrepentida

 **\- … –** no dijo nada frente a las disculpas de la sheriff pero si tenía algo que añadir **– creo que deberías solucionar las cosas con Henry –** aconsejo

 **\- Tengo entendido que se quedara aquí –**

 **\- Así es, es por eso que quiero que las cosas entre los dos mejoren –**

 **\- Pienso hacer todo lo posible por que así sea –**

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente antes de que Henry llegara hasta su morena madre para comentarle algo.

 **\- Ven tienes que ver esto es increíble –** dijo ignorando a su otra madre

 **\- Henry, saluda a tu madre –** regaño con voz autoritaria. El chico cedió

 **\- Buenas noches Emma –** dijo con voz fría y se alejó llevándose a la reina

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? –** preguntó la morena una vez fuera del establecimiento

 **\- ¿No están fabulosas las estrellas esta noche? –** dijo emocionado buscando una excusa

 **\- No fueron las estrellas ¿verdad? –** razonó **– Henry sé que las cosas no van bien entre tu madre y tú, pero ahora que ya no estaré en el pueblo, al menos prométeme que arreglaras tu relación con ella –** pidió con gentileza

 **\- Hare mi mayor esfuerzo te lo prometo –** cedió el pequeño

Entraron nuevamente y la morena se dirigió a la barra

 **\- Deje de darle alcohol a Mary Margaret por favor –** pidió al ver que Ruby servía un vaso

 **\- No era para ella –** dijo poniendo el vaso frente a la reina **– la casa invita –** completo con una sonrisa

 **\- Gracias –** fue lo único que dijo

 **\- De nada –** contestó intentando marcharse pero fue detenida por la morena

 **\- También quería agradecerle por hacer que Emma entre en razón –** expresó con gratitud, recordando la conversación mantenida con la rubia

 **\- Ah… eso. No es nada, solo creí que Emma estaba actuando como una verdadera idiota y decidí intervenir, yo lo llamo responsabilidad entre amigas –** dijo con obviedad **– es mejor que controle a MM, no quiero que haga más el ridículo –**

 **¿Más de lo que ya ha hecho? Imposible –** se burló **– vaya a ejercer su responsabilidad entre amigas –** dijo citándola

* * *

La noche continua dando paso al domingo, el día en el cual se marcharía.

Despertó con un peso extra en su cama, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su hijo. Sonrió ante esta escena y decidió seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Despertaron después de una hora. Desayunaron hablando de todo un poco, luego llegaron la pareja Charming y pasaron el resto de la mañana ayudando a la reina a empacar ciertas cosas.

Una vez listo todo, se dirigieron al límite del pueblo. Ahí ya estaban varias personas esperándolos, entre ellas Emma.

Las despedidas fueron uno a uno, Kathryn, Tinkerbell, Archie, Belle, Gold, Granny, Ruby y algunos de los enanos.

Llego el turno de la familia Charming y Mary no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas

 **\- Prométeme que llamaras todos los días –**

 **\- Suenas como si fueras mi madre –** quiso bromear Regina pero al mirar la cara de la maestra se dio cuenta de que era enserio **– lo prometo, al menos los primeros días, en cuanto consiga un empleo dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para eso –**

 **\- Te visitaremos lo más que podamos –**

 **\- Y serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos –** dijo antes de abrazar a Snow y susurrarle al oído **– San Francisco –**

 **\- ¿San francisco? –** repitió confusa **– SAN FRANCISCO –** grito comprendiendo por fin

 **\- Lo sabía –** dijo a sus espaldas Henry

Le dio un breve abrazo a David y decidió que era la hora. Acordaron que la morena conduciría hasta el aeropuerto de Boston y al día siguiente David iría a recoger su coche para regresarlo al garaje de su mansión.

Emma se acercó cuando las despedidas terminaron

 **\- ¿Crees que podría llevarte hasta el aeropuerto? –** pregunto ganándose una mirada de confusión de Regina **– creo que sería lo más recomendable así tu auto volvería esta misma tarde a la mansión –** continuo sin convencer a la morena **– Henry puede venir con nosotras y se despedirá de ti en Boston, así pasarían más tiempo juntos –** concluyó esperando la respuesta

Henry al escuchar que podía ir con ellas se emocionó, no quería irse aun. Quería acompañar a su madre, si era posible hasta cuando ésta suba al avión. Por otra parte pensaba que era una forma de pasarlo en familia por última vez. Tal vez no sea una mala idea

 **\- Por mí no está mal –** expresó su opinión el chico

Ahora solo dependía de la reina. Todos la miraron expectante hasta que por fin hablo

 **\- De acuerdo –** dijo **– pero con una condición, tu solo conducirás cuando vuelvan –** expresó dirigiéndose a la rubia

Emma no dijo nada más y se subieron al coche. Regina y Henry adelante y Emma en el asiento trasero.

Una última despedida con la mano y cruzaron la línea que divide Storybrooke del resto del mundo. La reina sintió como su magia abandonaba su cuerpo, para dar cabida a una emocionante aventura.

Aquel viaje, paso entre conversaciones por parte de la morena y Henry, y el silencio de la rubia quien solo observaba pasar el paisaje.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron el equipaje, una vez dentro constataron que llegaron justo a tiempo y mientras la rubia se ocupaba de las maletas Regina se despidió de su hijo.

Palabras emotivas y promesas de que pronto volverían a verse inundaron la conversación que termino con un abrazo en el cual transmitían todo el amor que siente una madre llega a sentir por su hijo.

Emma regreso cuando el abrazo terminaba y descubrió que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lentamente se acercó a su ex esposa y su hijo les dio espacio para que hablasen.

 **\- No quise que esto terminara así –** se lamentó la rubia

 **\- Pero aquí estamos –** comentó **– adiós Emma -**

 **\- Yo… –** la salvadora quería decirle muchas cosas

 **\- No digas nada –** pero la morena la corto antes de extender la mano como despedida

Emma también extendió la mano y estrecho la de su reina solo unos segundos ya que no aguanto más y se acercó a ella abrazándola por última vez.

Cuando se separaron una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Regina y se multiplicaron al estrechar en sus brazos a su hijo nuevamente.

La voz anunciando que su vuelo partiría dentro de poco, cortó aquel momento y se marchó caminando segura, y solo miro atrás antes de atravesar la puerta de abordaje.

* * *

El viaje de retorno a Storybrooke empezó en completo silencio y a lo lejos se veía un avión desaparecer entre las nubes llevando con él a una morena dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. Dispuesta a ser feliz.

* * *

¿Qué le pareció? De nuevo perdón por actualizar tarde.

Gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad me llenan de alegría especialmente los dias difíciles como los de la semana pasada.

evazqueen : como ya leíste Regina viaja sola a descubrir su felicidad. Miami también me gusta pero opte por SF

alex : gracias a dios y no tiene intenciones todavía porque si asi fuera no se como reaccionaria. Henry y emma solucionaran las cosas poco a poco, ya veremos como se da aquello. Me gustan los comentarios largos

guest: me alegra que te guste. Pronto veremos a la loba entrar en acción, saldrá en mas capítulos de aquí en adelante

Ragamuffin47 : gracias por tus palabras. San Francisco será entonces, la verdad también me gusta mucho. Lo de las demas opciones la verdad fueron escritas sin pensar, bueno las pensó mi herma XD

Vainilla47 : jajaja si Regina va a vivir contigo creo que también deberías aguantarme a mi en tu casa y a miles de fans más. Por lo pronto mejor quedémonos con SF

Mills: si Regina va a tu casa yo también. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Regina se ve bien con todos, pero la loba tiene su encanto.

Pola28: wow es el comentario más largo que he recibido. Me encanta. Sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo al publicar esta historia, no a todos les gustan los temas que estoy tocando pero palabras como las tuyas me motivan. Gracias por comentar tus palabras hicieron que me sonroje. Soy primeriza en esto de escribir fics asi que comprendeme jaja no estoy acostumbrada a que elogien mi forma de escribir. Gracias.


	8. San Francisco

No hay excusas, lo sé.

Por fin estoy de vacaciones y la verdad no es como imagine. Estos días han cambiado mi vida. Después de eso cuando creí que todo mejoraría, no fue así. En mi ingenuo pensamiento estaba claro que el fin de semana actualizaría pero luego paso lo peor.

No voy a mentirles y les diré que caí en una profunda depresión luego de la muerte de Lexa en el último capítulo de The 100. Los que vean la serie entenderán mi dolor. No hay palabras para describir toda la tristeza y rabia que siento (es posible sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo). Incluso se me olvido ver el nuevo capítulo de OUAT, aunque tampoco me haga mucha ilusión verlo.

Ahora estoy entrando en el proceso de resignación y que mejor forma que concentrándome nuevamente en esta historia que como ya saben entrará en su mejor etapa, al menos para mí.

A partir de hoy volverá la rutina de actualización todos los martes.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les siga gustando mi fic.

Sin más palabras. Disfruten el capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas

* * *

Emma no podía decir que el regreso a casa fue incomodo, primero porque no tenía un hogar al que volver, aquella habitación donde la abuela no sería para siempre y eso la rubia lo sabía, y segundo Henry se quedó dormido la mayoría del camino.

Parecía uno de los tantos momentos ya compartidos con su hijo, solo que antes el chico se dormía agotado de tanto jugar y su copiloto solía ser una bella morena. Ahora Henry se había dormido agotado psicológicamente tras la partida de su madre y su copiloto era el recuerdo de su ex esposa.

Aquel silencio tortuoso fue poco a poco reemplazado por los pensamientos de la rubia, tenía muchos problemas y ahora Regina se había marchado, las ganas que tenia de solucionarlos se fueron. O era porque su mayor problema fue perder a la morena y ahora que ya no estaba aquel problema desapareció también.

Sin embargo a pesar de que su matrimonio había terminado, el recuerdo de aquellos felices años en familia no desaparecerían nunca y eso le perseguiría para siempre. Saber que lo tuviste todo y por cometer un error, que rozaba la estupidez, todo se esfumó.

¿Dónde vivir? Era otra de las preguntas sin resolver. Su alojamiento en Granny's, era algo pasajero, sobre todo desde que la abuela empezó a mirarla diferente. Seguro que ya se enteró el motivo de su divorcio. Regresar a la mansión ahora que la dueña no estaba, sin duda era la peor opción de todas, sería diferente si por lo menos su hijo viviera con ella. Pero por lo que sabía el chico estaría viviendo con sus padres y regresar a aquel departamento tampoco era una opción.

Henry, era un tema delicado, le había prometido a Regina que haría todo cuanto fuera posible por arreglar las cosas con su hijo y eso haría. No solo por la promesa sino porque era su deber como madre. Llevaría su tiempo, la decepción que le causo no se borrara de la noche a la mañana.

Qué pensaría su hijo de ella. Hasta qué punto la odiaba, o no la odiaba, solo estaba dolido. Henry no era capaz de odiar, al menos eso pensaba la rubia. Cuando la maldición se rompió Henry se había apartado mucho de la reina, y aunque aparentaba odio hacia ella, no lo era.

Aquellos pensamientos terminaron, cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo despertaba. Ahora si podía decir que el resto del viaje seria incómodo.

 **\- ¿Cómo estás? –** empezó la rubia intentando aparentar tranquilidad

Silencio es lo que recibió como respuesta. El chico solo se concentró en el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana del coche. Al ver la nula reacción de su hijo la rubia decidió conducir sin decir nada, pero fracaso en el intento al ver el gesto de preocupación que ponía su hijo. Tal vez se preocupaban por lo mismo, Regina.

 **\- No te preocupes, tu madre estará bien. A pesar de ser su primera vez en el mundo real nada malo le pasará –**

 **\- Eso no me preocupa, sé que mama es capaz de todo** – habló después de un largo silencio

 **\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? –**

 **\- … –** al ver que su hijo hablaría más, decidió hacerlo ella

 **\- Henry sé que cometí un grave error y te es difícil perdonarme –** dijo sin rodeos **– pero ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro así que deberíamos mejorar nuestra relación –** pidió esperando ablandar el corazón del niño

 **\- No hables como si mama se hubiera marchado para no volver –** dijo mirándola por fin

 **\- No quería decir eso –** explicó inmediatamente al ver que sus palabras fueron mal entendidas. Estaba siendo difícil relacionarse con Henry, así que iba dejarlo de intentar por ese día y concentró en el volante

 **\- ¿Volverás a vivir con los abuelos? –** preguntó sorprendiendo a la salvadora

 **\- No lo sé –** dijo cuándo se recuperó **– ¿te gustaría? –** dijo cuidadosamente

 **\- Lo que me gustaría es vivir en mi casa –** argumento haciendo referencia a la mansión

 **\- ¿Quizás los dos deberíamos volver ahí? –**

 **\- No creo que sea una buena idea –**

 **\- Entiendo, primero tengo que ganarme tu perdón –**

 **\- … –**

Dejaron de hablar el resto del viaje, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Apenas unos minutos después visualizaban el límite de la ciudad.

* * *

El clima mediterráneo de la ciudad le daba la bienvenida a Regina, su primera vez fuera de la burbuja mágica que era Storybrooke. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía aunque sea un poco de miedo.

Aprender a comportarse como los demás para no llamar la atención era un paso fundamental para adaptarse, pero era algo que no le preocupaba, había pasado muchos años fingiendo ser una más durante su maldición, aun siendo solo ella la que tenía todos sus recuerdos, de algo debía servir aquellos años, cierto es que Storybrooke no se asemejaba en nada a esta gran ciudad y sus habitantes mucho menos.

Mientras esperaba que su equipaje apareciera en la cinta transportadora observó detenidamente a las personas que estaban allí, parecían relajadas. Varias hablaban por teléfono, con otras personas o simplemente leían una revista. ¿La encontrarían diferente a ella? Pensaba.

Decidió ocupar aquel tiempo y pensó en llamar a Mary pero al final decidió hacerlo cuando en cuanto llegue al hotel.

El ruido de unos niños corriendo le devolvió a la realidad, sacando una sonrisa en la reina quien los observo hasta que llegaron donde suponía estaban sus padres, regreso la mirada para concentrarse en su equipaje y por fin lo diviso a lo lejos. Espero a que llegue a ella y lo recogió, inmediatamente un empleado del aeropuerto se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

Agradecida la morena siguió al hombre hasta la salida, una vez fuera y después de varios intentos encontró un taxi. Guardaron todas sus maletas y entro en el vehículo.

 **\- ¿A dónde señorita? –** preguntó amablemente el conductor. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años

 **\- Espere un momento –** dijo buscando en su bolso el papel donde había anotado la dirección del hotel **– a esta dirección por favor –** expresó tendiéndole el papel

 **\- Primera vez en San Francisco –** afirmo divertido

 **\- Si –** contestó precavida pues no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con muchas personas, pero recordó que debía hacerlo para adaptarse a su nueva vida **– ¿Cómo lo supo? –** preguntó para seguir la conversación

 **\- El hotel Loews Regency es muy conocido por aquí y para los turistas que han venido con frecuencia, solo una persona que no venido nunca no lo conocería –**

 **\- Tiene sentido –** expresó ante la lógica del taxista

 **\- Viaja por negocios o placer –** volvió a increpar

 **\- Mudanza –** contestó mirando la ciudad **– ya que es mi primera vez en la cuidad ¿le importaría mostrármela un poco? –**

 **\- Encantado –** dijo con una sonrisa

El hombre condujo por los lugares más importantes de la cuidad explicándole un poco su historia y atractivos más importantes. Luego se dirigió al hotel

 **\- Falta poco –** dijo llamando la atención de la mujer que miraba asombrada las pequeñas colinas iluminadas **– y dígame ¿ya sabe en qué barrio vivir? –**

 **\- La verdad no tengo idea, espero encontrar algo pronto –**

 **\- Si me permite recomendarle algo –** pidió mirando el espejo retrovisor en el cual se reflejaba el asentimiento de la morena **– supongo que eligió aquel hotel porque la zona le parecía agradable, así que si busca un lugar cerca de ahí yo le recomendaría Telegraph Hill, si quiere algo tranquilo o North Beach si prefiere algo más activo –** recomendó señalando hacia donde supuestamente se encontraban aquellos barios

 **\- Gracias por el consejo –** expresó agradecida de verdad

 **\- Bueno… llegamos –** dijo aparcando y saliendo del coche

Sacaron el equipaje y la morena pagó por sus servicios agregando una considerable propina.

Regina miraba asombrada el imponente edificio frente a ella, ya lo había visto en fotos pero era muy diferente una vez que lo tenía justo frente a ella. Un botones se acercó a ella ayudándola con las maletas y la morena entró en el hotel con una radiante sonrisa. Fue a recepción donde hizo valida su reservación y subió a su habitación.

Una vez ahí salió al balcón y contempló la hermosa vista que tenia de la cuidad. Era increíble, todas aquellas luces iluminando la cuidad, el ruido de la actividad nocturna, el aroma del océano y la brisa acariciando su rostro. Era perfecto.

Por fin, era libre. Ahí tan solo era Regina Mills, no la ex reina malvada, no la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, mucho menos la ex esposa de Emma Swan. Era simplemente ella, una mujer libre dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Henry llevaba un buen tiempo despierto, era raro no dormir en la mansión. Observaba a su abuela preparar el desayuno y esperaba que los demás habitantes despertaran. Emma, por insistencia de sus padres, paso la noche en el departamento.

Ayer ya entrada la noche recibieron una llamada de la reina en el cual constataban que había llegado al hotel. Habló durante unos minutos con Mary y finalmente llegó el turno del muchacho, quien corrió hasta su habitación y comenzó a llenar de preguntas a su madre. Tenía tanta curiosidad de saber cómo era San Francisco y gracias a la descripción detallada de lo que su madre veía, él también pudo hacerse una idea de donde la morena estaba quedándose.

Nunca había escuchado tan emocionada a su madre. Era comprensible puesto que era su primera vez en una ciudad tan grande como esa. La reina contaba con un entusiasmo evidente todo lo que había conocido en su recorrido en taxi hasta en hotel. Por lo que relataba su madre la ciudad parecía agradable, así como su gente.

Pasaron más de media hora hablando hasta que su madre percibió su tono soñoliento y lo mandó a dormir. Él no quería pero las ganas de dormir fueron más fuertes. Se despidió cariñosamente de su madre y colgó.

Ahora esperaba impaciente otra llamada

 **\- ¿Podrías subir y despertar a tu abuelo y a Emma? –** el pedido de Mary atrajo su atención

 **\- Voy –** dijo levantándose del sofá y subió las escaleras de dos en dos con rapidez

 **\- No tan de prisa –** expresó con preocupación **– si Regina viera esto me mataría –** expresó para sí misma

Al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando en silencio, los intentos de David por quitar la tensión fueron en vano. El sonido del teléfono fue el encargado de interrumpir esa situación incómoda.

 **\- Yo contesto –** dijo apresurado Henry teniendo la esperanza de que fuera su madre. Luego de un minuto regreso **– es mi abuelo, quiere hablar sobre la alcaldía –** hablo dirigiéndose a sus abuelos y sentándose nuevamente

 **\- Tranquilo –** dijo Emma **– llamará pronto –**

 **\- Eso espero** – contestó el chico

 **\- He pensado que a lo mejor te hace bien tener un móvil –** la mirada esperanzadora que le dio su hijo le hizo pensar que tal vez no era una mala idea **– así podrás hablar con tu madre cuando quieras –**

 **\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –** pregunto emocionado recibiendo el asentimiento de la rubia **– sería genial, pero antes debemos preguntárselo a mamá –**

 **\- Por supuesto, en cuanto llame puedes decírselo –**

 **\- Gracias –** Emma después de mucho tiempo percibía sinceridad en la palabras de su hijo

La pareja Charming terminaron de hablar y regresaron a la mesa. Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades antes de marcharse al trabajo o la escuela. El sonido del teléfono irrumpió nuevamente. Esta vez sí era Regina.

Henry corrió nuevamente hasta el teléfono y habló animadamente con su madre. Recomendándole que compre un ordenador para comunicarse y contándole la idea de Emma al cual la reina le dio el visto bueno. Luego de un rato la morena colgó ya que pronto Henry debía marcharse a la escuela.

 **\- Mamá aprueba el móvil y dice que te encargues de eso** – se dirigió a su madre rubia una vez que estaban en el coche dirección a la escuela **– mientras ella se ocupa del ordenador –**

 **\- ¿Un ordenador? –** preguntó confundida

 **\- Sí, es para comunicarnos más –** dijo **– ya sabes correos, videoconferencias esas cosas –** continuo ante la cara de incomprensión de la rubia

 **\- Buena idea –** felicitó **– llegamos, cuídate chico –**

 **\- Nos vemos –** se despidió saliendo extrañaba los besos que le daba cuando salía del coche

* * *

 **Espero haya tenido una noche agradable –** dijo amablemente la camarera dispuesta a tomar la orden de la morena

 **En efecto –** contestó con una sonrisa y pidió algo de comer

 **Enseguida vuelvo –** se apresuró a cumplir con su pedido. Y efectivamente fue enseguida ya que después de un par de minutos regresó

 **Gracias –** dijo, esto no se comparaba a las largas esperas en el negocio de la abuela

 **De nada y tenga un buen día –** dicho esto la chica siguió su recorrido atendiendo a los demás clientes

La noche había sido agradable como dijo la camarera, luego de hablar con su hijo pidió al servicio de habitación algo de comer y cenó con tranquilidad teniendo de fondo el océano.

Esta mañana despertó con una tranquilidad que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo. Llamo a Storybrooke pues quería escuchar la voz de su hijo antes de empezar el día. Producto de aquella conversación el chico pronto tendría un móvil y ella un ordenador.

Ahora estaba desayunando en el hotel y sentía que le esperaba un gran día. En sus planes estaba buscar un departamento pero decidió aplazarlo al día siguiente. Este día seria únicamente para descubrir todo cuanto podía ofrecerle San Francisco.

Dos horas después se encontraba recorriendo las calles cercanas a donde se hospedaba llegando a la conclusión de que en un solo día era imposible conocer toda la ciudad. Así que decidió hacerlo por barrios. Empezaría por Telegraph Hill, lugar donde se ubicaba su hotel y una de las recomendaciones del taxista.

Con la luz del sol se dio cuenta que aquel barrio estaba ubicado en una colina, en cuya cima se ubicaba la Torre Coit. La vista desde abajo era hermosa y no se imaginaba como seria mirar la ciudad desde aquella torre.

Pensaba buscar un taxi y recorrer el lugar, pero la emoción por descubrir todo por si sola era más fuerte. Caminar sería la solución, solo si no encontraba el camino al hotel buscaría un taxi.

Caminó durante horas y el cansancio se hacía evidente pero valía la pena, había conocido tantos lugares que seguramente le gustarían también a su hijo. Llegó a la playa y se maravilló con la inmensidad del Océano Pacifico. Camino por los embarcadores sin entrar en la arena pues no estaba vestida para la ocasión. Hizo una nota mental respecto a su vestuario, ya no estaba en Maine así que debía acoplarse a la ciudad.

Dejo de observar la playa y empezó a buscar un lugar donde comer, regreso por donde había venido adentrándose nuevamente en la cuidad. Seguro que a Henry le gustaba pensaba dejándose llevar por lo recuerdos de su hijo que no se dio cuenta de que caminaba por una zona reservada para los ciclistas. Hasta que uno de ellos intentando no chocar con la morena frenó en seco perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

 **\- Lo siento mucho –** dijo la morena queriendo arreglar la situación pidiendo disculpas y ayudándole a ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta en el acto de que se trataba de una chica.

 **\- No importa, pero la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas –** expresó masajeándose un costado

 **\- De verdad lo siento ¿Se encuentra bien? –**

 **\- Eso creo –** contesto restándole importancia

 **\- ¿Segura? –**

 **\- Sí, no te preocupes. Te recomiendo no caminar por esta zona, es solo para transporte de dos ruedas –** dijo señalando su bici que estaba tirada en el piso

 **\- Soy nueva aquí y estoy conociendo la ciudad –** se excusó

 **\- Eso explica muchas cosas –**

 **\- Déjeme compensarla –** pidió Regina ayudándola a levantar su bici

 **\- No te molestes –**

 **\- No es molestia, puedo invitarle a almorzar –** ofreció, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Al ver que no decía nada agregó **– también… no conozco este lugar y me vendría bien que me ayudara -** la chica solo sonrió **– usted me ayuda y yo compenso mi error –** planteo nuevamente

 **\- Está bien –** aceptó **– pero deja de tratarme de usted, soy muy joven para eso -**

 **\- De acuerdo –**

 **\- Alex –** se presentó extendiendo la mano

 **\- Regina –** contestó y estrechó su mano

* * *

 **\- ¿Henry estas bien?** – pregunto Ruby al ver que el chico no había tocado su comida

 **\- Si –** contesto levantando la mirada **\- ¿Por qué preguntas? –**

 **\- Bueno, es que solo has pedido solo un chocolate con canela y ni siquiera lo has tocado –**

 **\- Ah eso… he pensado que como mamá ya no está tengo que pensar en cuidarme yo solo –** manifestó con voz determinante ganando una sonrisa de la loba **– y tres vasos de chocolate al día no parece muy saludable –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** revolvió el pelo del chico **– aunque eso signifique perder a mi mejor cliente –**

Luego de aquella pequeña platico el chico término rápido su chocolate y se despidió de la camarera, dispuesto a pasar la tarde en la mansión.

* * *

El almuerzo pasó muy de prisa y fue muy divertido, aquella chica era muy divertida. Su nombre era Alexandra pero le gustaba que le dijeran Alex, tenía 22 años y trabajaba medio tiempo como mensajera en una empresa de publicidad muy importante de San Francisco. Regina no había contado mucho sobre su vida solo le dijo que tenía un hijo y que venía de Maine.

La mayoría del tiempo la pasaron hablando de la cuidad y de cómo era la vida en SF.

 **\- Debería irme si quiero llegar a tiempo al trabajo –** dijo cuando salieron del restaurante **– mi jefa es una bruja, por suerte hoy es su último día –**

 **\- ¿La despiden? –** preguntó curiosa

 **\- Desearía. Solo se va de vacaciones –** contestó con una sonrisa **– gracias por la comida –**

 **\- No las des –** dijo apresurada **– en todo caso te pido disculpas de nuevo –**

 **\- No las pidas –** contesto riendo **– un gusto haberte conocido –**

 **\- Igualmente –**

 **\- Ya nos veremos –**

Se despidieron y la chica subió a su bici y se marchó. Su primer día en la ciudad y había provocado un accidente que derivo en conocer a una amable chica. No estaba mal para empezar. Esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con ella, le había caído bien.

El resto de la tarde se dispuso a conseguir un ordenador como prometió a su hijo.

* * *

Había llegado la noche y seguía en la mansión, el tiempo había pasado volando. Luego de terminar su tarea empezó a leer algunos comics que su madre había dejado comprando. Y ahí estaba él sobre la cama de la ex alcaldesa.

 **\- Si mamá me viera ahora, seguro le da algo –** hablo para sí mismo. Aunque no era para menos, el chico estaba acostado en la cama aun con las zapatillas puestas, varias migajas de galletas esparcidas por las sabanas y una que otra envoltura de chocolate en el piso

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar asustando al chico, contesto teniendo en mente quien podía ser.

 **\- Henry hora de que vuelvas a casa –** era Mary. Habían acordado el chico podía pasar las tardes en la mansión, siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus tareas.

 **\- En seguida voy abuela –**

 **\- Apresúrate, hice una tarta de chocolate y si no llegas a tiempo se terminara –**

 **\- No dejes que se la terminen –** dijo antes de colgar y bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Solo para regresar resignado a limpiar la habitación antes de marcharse

* * *

La reina regresaba al hotel con varias bolsas en su poder y una lección bien aprendida. Por mucho que fuese verano en las noches hacia frio.

Ayer no lo había sentido entre el taxi y el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo hoy era muy diferente, había caminado todo el recorrido del almacén hasta su hotel y no llevaba ningún abrigo.

 **\- Buenas noches** – dijo el portero antes de abrir la puerta

 **\- Buenas noches –** contestó feliz de entrar en calor

Subió inmediatamente a su habitación dispuesta a tomar una ducha caliente.

Media hora después estaba con un pijama de satén morado y marcando el número de teléfono de Mary. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su hijo.

* * *

 **Alex: pueden imaginársela como Alycia Debnam-Carey**

* * *

Dejando de lado la tristeza, acabo de darme cuenta que hemos sobrepasado los 50 reviews, lo cual me emociona mucho. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia desde el inicio y a los que se han sumado poco a poco también. He pensado en una forma de agradecer su apoyo y por eso la persona que más comentarios ha dejado tendrá un one shot como regalo, será del tema de su preferencia, solo tiene que darme una descripción de lo que le gustaría. En el próximo capítulo publicaré el nombre del ganador.

Espero que les haga ilusión como a mí.

Ragamuffin47: aquí vemos un inicio de la nueva vida de nuestra reina, aún faltan muchas aventuras. Respecto a Emma, la verdad la historia no se enfoca en ella, hará sus apariciones cuando sea necesario. Ya veré que es lo que pasa.

Evazqueen: si la verdad es que sola aprenderá muchas cosas y créeme hay mucho recorrido para Regina. Siempre he creido que Rumple es el padre de Regina y me gusta que lleven una buena relación.

Vainilla47: te tomo la palabra, gracias por tu generosidad. Adoro tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias por comentar.

Alex: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Todos queremos que la reina venga a nuestra casa XD. Tienes razón, las cosas con Emma se arreglaran a su tiempo.

CarlaMills: también shipearia a Snow y Regina jajaja pero es verdad se ve raro. Pronto aparecerá Elise, paciencia.


	9. ¿Amigas?

Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo. Me alegran el día y cada vez que no tengo ganas de escribir. Cada vez que leo sus comentarios la inspiración vuelve.

Por cierto pueden decirme que cosas quisieran que nuestra reina experimente.

Perdonen los errores

* * *

La niebla característica de la cuidad le dio los buenos días a la reina y ella no podía estar más feliz que nunca, en su lista de objetivos figuraba el de encontrar un lugar donde vivir y después un trabajo.

Primero lo primero. Buscar un departamento, la morena sabía exactamente cómo quería su próximo hogar. De hecho incluso antes de abandonar Storybrooke lo sabía, paso mucho tiempo planeándolo que su habitación de hotel era lo más cercano a lo que había imaginado.

La reportera del clima auguraba un día soleado, por tanto decidió que su atuendo seria de lo más ligero, empezaría a vestirse como la cuidad exigía. Debía recordar que ya no estaba en Maine y el frio estaba totalmente descartado así como también la ropa que usualmente vestía en Storybrooke. Opto por vestir una blusa ligera sin mangas color burdeos, unos leggins negros acompañado de unas zapatillas slip on negras y un bolso pequeño.

Desayunó y después de haber llamado a su hijo decidió salir y empezar el día. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y esperaba que todo saliera como esperaba.

* * *

 **\- Buenos días Mary –** saludó una alegre Ruby al ver entrar a la maestra a su negocio

Hola Rubs –

 **\- ¿Tan temprano por aquí? –**

 **\- Acabo de llevar a Henry a la escuela –**

 **\- Ya veo –** habló cuando le entregó una taza de chocolate **– y ¿cómo estás? –**

 **\- Bien, creo –** contestó abrochándose su abrigo **– es mi imaginación o está haciendo mucho frio –**

 **\- Lo está –** afirmó **– creo que el invierno llegó pronto –**

 **\- Eso tan solo incrementa mis ganas de visitar a Regina lo más pronto posible –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? No me molestaría pasar algunos días en un lugar cálido –** dijo en broma

 **\- Pero no podemos hacerlo –** explicó ganando una mirada de desconcierto de la camarera – **esta mañana Regina nos dijo que lo más factible era que la visitemos cuando encuentre donde vivir y un empleo –**

 **\- Tiene sentido –** concedió **– pero Henry estará ansioso por verla –**

 **\- Sí, no tienes idea. Pero lo ha comprendido –** dijo orgullosa de su nieto **– por cierto podrías hacerme un favor**

 **\- Claro, que tengo que hacer –**

 **\- Henry pasa todas las tardes en la mansión y me preguntaba si puedes llevarle -algo de comer en la tarde –**

 **\- No hay problema –** dijo **– ahora tengo la oportunidad de entrar a esa casa sin que la reina me intimide –**

 **\- Pues en ese caso aprovecha –** expresó con burla la maestra

* * *

Buscar un lugar donde vivir no era tan fácil como pensaba, los días pasaban y a medida que conocía cada barrio de la ciudad, buscaba un departamento que le gustara. Había muchos candidatos pero ninguno de ellos le convencía realmente, si no era el diseño, era las vistas o simplemente la ubicación, pero ante todo encontraba un defecto.

Los años de alcaldesa dejaron grandes frutos en su cuenta bancaria, por tanto podía permitirse un hogar como siempre había soñado. Así que no pensaba controlar sus impulsos al momento de elegir hogar, de todos modos pronto encontraría un empleo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la dificultad que tenía ahora, estaba segura que también sería difícil encontrar donde trabajar.

La mañana no había sido productiva, rendida la morena decidió volver y pasar la tarde en el hotel. El cansancio la vencía limitando sus ganas de seguir buscando lugares donde vivir, una tarde de relajación es todo lo que necesitaba para recargar sus energías.

No es que estuviera desesperada por abandonar la habitación de hotel, pero quería tener algo a lo que llamar suyo lo más pronto posible para decir que por fin tenía un lugar en San Francisco. Por tanto era entendible que al no encontrar uno, rápido sus ánimos decayeran.

 **\- Hey mujer peligro –** aquel grito le devolvió a la realidad, y esa voz se le hacía muy familiar. Regresó la mirada y al otro lado de la calle se encontraba

 **\- Alex –** dijo entusiasmada, observó como la chica cruzaba la calle hasta llegar a ella **– sabes mi nombre, no tienes por qué llamarme así –** reprochó, pero ésta no dijo nada, solo le agarró del brazo y la aparto de donde estaba parada

 **\- Claro que sí, teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que te conocí provocaste un accidente y ahora estabas a punto de sufrir uno –** contestó una vez que dejaron de caminar

 **\- No estaba a punto de nada –** protestó

 **\- Eso es lo que tú crees –** dijo señalando el lugar donde antes estaba la morena, luego dirigió su mano hacia arriba indicando una construcción en lo alto de uno de los edificios, irónicamente la reina estaba parada debajo del mismo **– ¿sabes lo peligroso que es pasar debajo de una construcción? –** regañó

 **\- Estoy segura que debe existir una señalización por precaución, una que no veo –** se defendió

 **\- Tienes razón…** **pero todo el mundo aquí sabe que… es verdad, lo olvide, eres nueva –** expresó dándose cuenta de aquel detalle **– pero acaso no te diste cuenta de la ausencia de personas en la acera –**

 **\- La verdad es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza como para fijarme en eso –** dijo sin emoción **– pero de todos modos… gracias –**

 **\- No hay de que –** restó importancia mientras empezaba a caminar – **ya sabes, tu casi me matas y yo te salvo la vida, no es gracioso el destino –**

 **\- Me alegro de verte –** dijo siguiendo a la chica y riéndose del ultimo comentario

 **\- Yo también –**

 **\- No estas con tu bicicleta ¿no trabajas hoy? –** preguntó curiosa

 **\- Eres muy observadora –** puntualizó **– hoy es mi día libre –** se detuvoa mirar a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle seguida de la reina **– y hoy tengo algo mejor que una bici –** dijo parando yseñalando una moto Kawasaki completamente negra **– tal vez no sea la maquina más chula del mundo pero es mía y sé manejarla como nadie –** el orgullo que destilaba su voz era muy evidente y Regina solo pudo contemplar la moto

 **\- No sé mucho sobre motocicletas –** era verdad ya que la única que había conocido fue la de August **– pero me gusta más la tuya que la que tenía Pino… un conocido –** corrigió inmediatamente

 **\- Gracias –** dijo riéndose de su nerviosismo **– y dime ¿Cómo has estado? –**

 **\- Estresada –**

 **\- Eso es lo que tiene una ciudad como esta –**

 **\- La ciudad está bien –** dijo feliz antes de cambiar su expresión **– lo que me estresa es mi incapacidad para conseguir un lugar donde vivir –**

 **\- Ya veo –** dijo pensativa **– dime ¿buscas un lugar cerca de aquí? –** la reina asintió y la morena menor comenzó a reír

 **\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – preguntó al no comprender

 **\- Resulta que hoy es tu día de suerte –** dijo parándose a lado de Regina y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer

Aquella confianza que Alex se tomaba con Regina era desconocida para la reina, nadie había actuado así con ella, pero lejos de incomodarle a la morena mayor, le alegraba y hacía sentir bien.

Aquella chica le recordaba tanto a Ruby, relajada y siempre feliz, además se comportaba con ella como la loba solía hacerlo con Emma. ¿Significaba eso que tenía una amiga?

 **\- ¿Mi día de suerte? –** pidió explicaciones

 **\- Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí y creo que encajaría contigo –** explicó mirándola detenidamente

 **\- He buscado toda la mañana y créeme no hay nada que me agrade –**

 **\- Eso es porque no conoces esta ciudad como yo –** exclamó subiéndose a la moto

 **\- Genial, entonces ¿puedes darme la dirección? –** pidió esperanzada

 **\- No hace falta –** al ver la expresión confundida de la mujer añadió **– te llevo –**

 **\- Lo siento yo... nunca me he subido a una** – refiriéndose a la moto

 **\- ¿Acaso no había motos en la ciudad que vivías? –** interrumpió con una sonrisa

 **\- No es eso… es solo que… –** no sabía cómo decirle que de cierta forma tenía miedo **– Gracias, pero prefiero caminar –** intentó no sonar grosera

 **\- De eso nada… venga sube –** insistió, pero la morena seguía negándose **– algún día tendrás que superar tu miedo –** leyó el pensamiento de Regina **– y no te daré la dirección si no subes –** chantajeó sabiendo que ganaría

 **\- Está bien –** cedió al fin un poco insegura. Se puso el casco que Alex le tendió y subió

 **\- Agárrate –** recomendó y así lo hizo la reina

Regina no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de ella cuando la chica arrancó la moto dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

El día había pasado muy rápido y ahora la loba se dirigía a la mansión llevando consigo un delicioso almuerzo. Toco la puerta y seguidamente escucho unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad.

 **\- Hola Henry –** saludó cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta

 **\- Hey Ruby ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **\- Tu abuela me ha pedido que te traiga esto –** dijo levantando la bolsa que contenía los alimentos

 **\- Por favor pasa –** invitó educadamente

La loba ingreso a la mansión y por primera vez conoció la cocina de la reina, debía decir que su abuela sentiría envidia de aquella cocina. Eso o nunca abandonaría la cocina de Regina cuando la conozca. Hablaron mientras el chico comía.

 **\- Oye Ruby ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –**

 **\- Dispara –** aceptó

 **\- ¿Extrañas a mi madre? –** aquella pregunta tomo de sorpresa a la loba que no sabía cómo responder

 **\- Henry sabes que Regina y yo no éramos lo que se dice buenas amigas ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Lo sé –** dijo pensativo **– a lo que refiero es – calló un instante antes de continuar – si tú la extrañas significaría que los demás habitantes del pueblo también la extrañan, al menos eso creo –**

 **\- Hey… Regina es una mujer muy importante de la ciudad, era nuestra reina. Y lo más importante ha cambiado mucho ganándose el cariño de las personas. Además era una buena alcaldesa. Claro que hará falta su presencia aquí –** intentaba tranquilizar

 **\- Ya pero no has contestado mi pregunta –** dijo antes de volver a preguntar **\- ¿extrañas a mi madre? –**

 **\- Claro… por supuesto –** dijo nerviosa **– es la única que dice los mejores comentarios sarcásticos. Créeme eso hace mucha falta –** termino riendo contagiando a Henry

 **\- ¿Te importaría acompañarme el resto de la tarde? –** dijo terminando de reír

No le importaba estar solo en la mansión, pero Ruby era una buena compañía ahora que las cosas con su madre no iban tan bien. Quizás hablarlo con alguien le ayudara.

Ruby en cambio no estaba segura que hacer. Por un lado la abuela la regañaría por faltar al trabajo pero tal vez si le explicaba la situación comprendería. De todos modos Henry parecía necesitar alguien con quien hablar, quizás así logre interceder para que el chico arregle su situación con Emma

* * *

Recorrieron aproximadamente 5 cuadras hasta llegar al lugar indicado. El paseo fue de lo más divertido para la morena menor en cambio para la reina, bueno, la reina era otro asunto. Regina cerraba los ojos cada vez que giraban y se aferró más de lo debido en una pendiente causando una risa en Alex.

Toda esta situación era surrealista para Regina, sin duda cuando se lo cuente a su hijo, éste se asombraría. Por ningún motivo paso por su cabeza que a los pocos días de llegar a San Francisco estaría subida en una moto junto a una chica que apenas conocía. Sin embargo las cosas cambian y justamente la morena estaba en esa ciudad para cambiar y eso haría.

 **\- Llegamos –** dijo Alex y aparcó **– apuesto que acabo de ofrecerte una experiencia inolvidable –** expresó divertida mientras bajaba de la moto. Luego tendió su mano para ayudar a la reina

 **\- No lo dudes –** contestó tomando su mano y bajando

Por fuera aquella edificación parecía agradable y muy actual. Por el momento no encontraba ningún defecto, pero pronto lo haría se dijo a si misma Regina. Entraron en el edificio y subieron a la planta cinco. Todo bien hasta ahora. El ascensor era amplio y funcionaba perfectamente. Los pasillos tenían un diseño asombroso que gusto a la reina, todo estaba en su punto. Esperaba que el departamento no la defraudara.

 **\- Resulta que vas a ser la primera persona interesada en el inmueble –** comentó parándose frente al mismo

 **\- ¿Por qué?** – dijo extrañada. Acaso tenia defectos y nadie se había molestado en ir a verlo

 **\- Se puso en venta ayer en la noche** – explicó borrando las ideas de la mujer

 **\- ¿Y cómo sabías su existencia?** – pregunto perspicaz.

 **\- Ah eso… te lo contare más tarde –** restó importancia

 **\- Alex –** dijo en un tono que indicaba su necesidad de saber la verdad

 **\- De acuerdo –** cedió **– los dueños –** empezó refiriéndose al inmueble **– encargaron la publicidad de la venta a la empresa donde trabajo y ayer tuve que recoger la información para llevársela a mi jefa –** termino de contar **– y ahora yo les llevo a su primer cliente. Somos muy efectivos –** concluyó haciendo reír a la otra morena – **lo único que tienes que hacer es golpear esa puerta y hacer el negocio de tu vida –**

 **\- Está bien, está bien, no me presiones –** y dio unos ligeros golpes a la puerta

* * *

 **\- No odio a mi madre… -** explicó Henry

Estaban en el estudio platicando sobre la situación de madre e hijo. Ruby planeaba como abordar el asunto, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que el mismo chico fue quien inicio la conversación respecto al tema. Henry se había desahogado con todo lo que sentía.

 **\- Solo que es muy difícil ver como destruyó a mi familia –** dijo muy triste **– no puedo juzgarla, no sé qué paso exactamente para que Emma hiciera lo que hizo –** Ruby escuchaba atentamente intentando ser imparcial, pero el muchacho tenía razón **– mama no se merecía eso –** dijo refiriéndose a la reina

 **\- Henry lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con Emma y arreglar los problemas que tienen, pero tienes razón creo que ella no supo valorar lo que tenía aunque te aseguro que ahora lo está pagando caro –**

 **\- Lo sé, tampoco quiero verla sufrir pero debe hacerse responsable de sus actos. Solo quiero que mi otra madre sea feliz. Y si esa felicidad no está aquí, lo entiendo y la apoyo –**

 **\- Es muy lindo que pienses así –** expresó con ternura, sin duda Regina había hecho un gran trabajo con el chico **– Regina estará orgullosa de ti –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo apenado

 **\- Se hace tarde –** hablo mientras miraba el reloj **– debería irme y tú también –** recomendó

 **\- Eso hare pero antes tengo que hacer algo** – parecía querer ocultar algo

 **\- Entonces te ayudo y nos vamos juntos –**

 **\- No te molestes, puedes irte ya –** dijo nervioso

 **\- No es molestia, venga mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más pronto nos marcharemos –**

Al ver que la loba no daría su brazo a torcer, se rindió

 **\- Vale, pero prométeme que no le dirás a mamá –** sonaba serio

 **\- Lo prometo** – dijo antes de seguir a Henry

Se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser la alcoba de la reina, y Ruby quedo asombrada. Primero por la inmensidad de la habitación y segundo por el desorden que había en la misma. De nuevo el piso estaba lleno de envolturas de golosinas y comics esparcidos por la cama. Sin duda Henry se daba la buena vida cuando estaba en la mansión.

* * *

Enamorada, así se sentía la reina.

Cuando entraron al departamento, quedo maravillada. Los dueños, una pareja casi de su misma edad junto a dos niños, la recibieron gustosos. El motivo de la venta se debía a que por motivos de trabajo el padre era transferido a New Jersey, así que la mudanza era necesaria. Lo mejor de todo fue que el mobiliario estaba incluido en la oferta. Aquello hizo aún más feliz a la reina.

Aquel departamento era todo lo que necesitaba. Había llenado sus expectativas, de hecho las había superado. Era similar a su habitación de hotel pero mucho más amplio y vanguardista. Tenía tres habitaciones muy bien iluminadas, la más grande de ellas contaba con una asombrosa vista de la ciudad, a lo lejos incluso se divisaba el azul del océano. La cocina se parecía a la de su mansión por lo cual no encontró ningún problema. El diseño, iluminación, ubicación y demás hicieron que la morena no lo pensara tanto y hablara seriamente con la pareja. La compra era inminente.

 **\- ¿Ves?... te dije que encajaría contigo** – expresó refiriéndose al departamento

 **\- A que te referías con eso –** dijo recordando lo que la chica había dicho

 **\- Bueno, no pareces ser una mujer que le guste pasar necesidades, precisamente. Todo lo contrario –** después de un ligero silencio continuó **– destilas elegancia y tienes un porte de realeza, supuse que aquel lugar sería perfecto para ti –**

Aquellas palabras hicieron pensar a Regina, tantos años como reina no podían ser borrados y lo demostraba con su forma de actuar. Pero de todos modos no estaba aquí para borrar su pasado, sino para conseguir un futuro así que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo seguir teniendo ese porte de realeza y elegancia a la que se refería Alex.

 **\- Podré tener todo lo que dices pero soy una persona tan normal como tú –**

 **\- No tengo ninguna duda en eso, sino no te hubieras abrazado a mi como un koala al subir la pendiente –** dijo burlona

 **\- Eso ríete, pero que sepas que ya me acostumbrare a tu moto –** calló enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que había insinuado más encuentros con aquella muchacha morena. ¿Era muy pronto suponer que Alex seguiría formando parte de su vida?

 **\- Eso espero –** ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Alex también quería seguir en su vida? **– ahora sube, te llevo a tu hotel –** ofreció tendiéndole el casco

 **\- Más practica para mí –** se rieron las dos

 **\- ¿A dónde?** – preguntó

 **\- Loews Regency –**

 **\- Wow sí que tienes dinero –** dijo asombrada

Arrancó pero esta vez no hubo grito.

* * *

David se encontraba a punto de salir del trabajo, había sido un día duro, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y descansar junto a su esposa. Observo como su hija también estaba dispuesta a marcharse y decidió esperarla.

 **\- ¿Duermes en casa? –** preguntó a su hija

 **\- No estoy segura de que a Henry le agrade –**

 **\- No digas tonterías –** dijo **– creo que pasar tiempo juntos les hará bien a los dos –**

 **\- ¿eso crees? –**

 **\- Estoy seguro. Vamos a Mary le hará ilusión también –**

 **\- Tienes razón es momento de arreglar las cosas con ella –**

Dispuesta a mejorar su situación familiar, marcho junto a su padre rumbo al departamento de los Charmings.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel de la morena mayor, ésta invito a la joven a cenar. Estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho por ella y quería agradecérselo.

 **\- Sí que ganabas bien ¿A qué te dedicabas en Maine? –**

 **\- Seguro que no lo adivinas –** dijo burlona

 **\- Mmm… teniendo en cuenta tus gustos creo que debía ser un puesto muy importante –** se detuvo a pensar – **¿directora de alguna empresa? ¿gerente? –**

 **\- No, sigue intentando –**

 **\- Me tomare mi tiempo para hacerlo, me gustan los retos –**

 **\- Si tú lo dices –**

 **\- Dime ¿ahora que harás ya que tienes donde vivir? –**

 **\- Bueno, lo siguiente en mi lista es buscar un empleo –**

 **\- Sí que tiene gracia el destino –** dijo comenzando a reír contagiando a la reina

 **\- No me digas que también tienes un empleo para mí –** dijo claramente en broma, aquello era imposible

 **\- Puede –** dijo parando de reír

 **\- Espera un momento –** dijo ya sin gracia – **¿hablas en serio? –** no, seguro que la chica le estaba jugando una broma

 **\- Oye crees que te miento –**

 **\- No quería decir eso, pero tampoco estoy segura –**

 **\- Hablo en serio –** dijo esperando que le creyera **– pero no sé si vaya con tu antiguo empleo –**

 **\- Gracias de verdad, no soy exigente –** agradeció, el simple hecho de que le estará ayudando ya era mucho para la morena **– no sé qué haría sin ti –** estaba tan agradecida con Alex

 **\- Considérame tu hada madrina, pero una versión mejorada de ellas. Yo te doy un lugar donde vivir y trabajo, que creo es mejor que un "príncipe azul" –** dijo con desdén al decir lo ultimo

 **\- Es mejor te lo aseguro –**

Siguieron comiendo y conociéndose más hasta que terminó la cena y Alex se levantó dispuesta a despedirse.

 **\- Puedes visitarme cuando quieras –** ofreció la reina. Quería que Alex formase parte de su nueva vida, era una gran persona.

 **\- Lo hare en cuanto te hayas mudado –**

La guio hasta la salida y antes de que se marchara preguntó lo que durante todo el día estaba pensando.

 **\- ¿Significa que somos amigas?** – preguntó con timidez y temerosa de la respuesta. Si decía que no quedaría como una tonta, pero si decía que sí, eso le haría tan feliz

 **\- Si tú quieres –** era la primera vez que Alex se mostraba tímida desde que se habían conocido **– quiero decir, por mi ningún problema. Creo que eres una buena persona y me caes bien –** dijo más segura **– además no voy consiguiendo empleo y vivienda a cada persona que veo –**

 **\- Yo… no sé qué decir –** tal vez era la primera vez que tenía una amiga de verdad

 **Con que digas que también te gustaría ser mi amiga me conformo –**

 **\- Me gustaría –** expresó alegre **– mucho –**

 **\- Bueno en ese caso ya nos veremos –**

Se despidió de la reina con un beso en la mejilla y un ligero abrazo. Aquel simple gesto lleno de alegría el corazón de Regina que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que las cosas iban a mejorar. Y esta vez, sí, todo saldría bien y encontraría de nuevo la felicidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios y todo lo que me quieran decir. Sus palabras son bienvenidas.

Bueno en cuanto al ganador del one shot. Quiero decir primero que la elección estaba muy difícil. Había un empate entre 3 personas pero una de ellas al comentar como Guest tuvo la oportunidad de dejar dos comentarios en un solo capítulo, por tanto felicidades a *música de tensión* **ALEX** …. Puedes dejarme en un comentario como quieres que sea el shot… espero tu respuesta.

Alex: FELICIDADES espero la descripción de la historia. Espero que te haga ilusión como a mi. La muerte de Lexa es una de las muertes que no superare jamas. Me ilusionaron para que después me la quiten de la peor forma. Personalmente me embarque en la serie Fear The walking dead solo para verla. Espero que este capítulo te dé una idea de cómo será la relación de nuestra reina con Alex.

Ragamuffin47: normalmente tampoco me agrada Henry en la mayoría de fics, por eso decidi escribirlo asi. Elise y Regina se conocerán de una forma "normal" ya lo veras. Lexa… aún sigo de luto por ella. Ya me di cuenta de que no me pierdo de nada, lo único que me gustó de estos capítulos fueron las partes en las que salen la reina.

Vainilla47: jajaj Alex Vause que más quisiera que ella también apareciera en la historia. De hecho me gustaría que varios personajes de series que me gustan aparecieran aquí. Pero no puedo ponerlas a todas. Lo siento también estabas entre los tres principales pero déjame que lo piense, tal vez haga otro. Gracias por tu apoyo

Evazqueen: regian es lo máximo tal como es y aquí vamos a ver su verdadera naturaleza sin olvidar lo que la hace única. Henry está ganando seguidoras en este fic ¿Quién lo diría? Elise muy pronto entrara en acción. Gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te guste la historia.

Mills: Regina mantendrá lo que la hace única, Alex se convirtió en personaje principal. Ella estaba pensada desde el primer capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo


	10. Alex

De nuevo aqui. espero que les guste el capitulo.

Dejenme sus opiniones ya que es la unica forma que tengo para saber si les gusta la historia. Gracias a las personas que comentan siempre. Son lo mejor.

Disfruten y perdonen las faltas

* * *

Heat era una empresa de renombre en cuanto a publicidad se refería, actualmente contaba con tres agencias en toda el área de la bahía, siendo la de San Francisco la más importante, y ahora ésta necesitaba una asistente para la directora de Arte. Ahí es donde entraba Regina.

Alex no estaba segura que a la morena le gustara aquel puesto, ya que a sus ojos probablemente su antiguo empleo era mucho mejor. Sin embargo no perdía nada intentándolo y por eso se la había dicho. Para su sorpresa Regina había aceptado con gran entusiasmo y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez no era una mala idea.

Al llegar a su casa, después de cenar junto a la morena mayor, decidió llamar a la persona encargada de hacer las entrevistas de trabajo, no podía decir que se llevaba bien con aquella persona, pero tenían un grado de respeto mutuo. Además desde cierto punto de vista la empresa le debía un favor a la mensajera, puesto que había logrado encontrar una compradora al departamento, que pronto seria de la reina, antes del tiempo previsto.

Si las cosas salían bien al final del día Regina tendría un empleo y podrían celebrarlo.

Necesitaba hablar con Regina para decirle la hora de la entrevista, pero se dio cuenta que no había pedido su número ¿Qué clase de amigas eran?, bueno eso ahora no importaba ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante era comunicarse con ella. Una idea llego a su cabeza y decidió llamar al hotel, luego de unas cuantas excusas bastante convincentes logró que le dieran el número de teléfono de la habitación en el cual estaba.

 **\- Hey Regina –** saludó en cuanto la morena contestó el teléfono **– soy Alex –**

 **\- No conozco a ninguna Alex –** contestó en broma

 **\- Muy graciosa** – dijo **– veo que ya estas tomando confianza conmigo –** empezó a reírse y escucho que la otra mujer también lo hacía al otro lado **– a lo mejor se me olvida decirte la hora de la entrevista –**

 **\- Oh por dios ¿ya concretaste una cita? –**

 **\- Que te puedo decir, soy una mujer de recursos –**

 **\- Genial dime la hora y el lugar –**

 **\- No tan rápido, primero dame tu móvil ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos si no tenemos nuestros números? –**

 **\- Ok, tienes razón –** le dijo su número y continuaron hablando **– ahora si dímelo –**

 **\- No hace falta te llevare – ofreció – y no excusa que valga, de todos modos tengo que ir a trabajar –**

 **\- Está bien no digo nada, gracias –** agradeció **– al menos ¿vas a decirme de que se trata el puesto? –**

 **\- Que sea sorpresa –**

 **\- Es una especie de venganza porque no puedes adivinar mi anterior empleo ¿verdad? –**

 **\- No lo había pensado así –** calló un instante **– ahora que lo mencionas ¿vendedora de bienes raíces? –** preguntó

 **\- No –** respondió al darse cuenta que la chica se refería a su antiguo empleo

 **\- Alguna pista –** pidió

 **\- Que sea sorpresa** – le citó

 **\- Eres cruel –**

 **\- No lo sabes tú bien –**

 **\- Ok, ok chica cruel ponte guapa y mañana te recojo a las 10 –**

 **\- De nuevo gracias y te estaré esperando –**

Se despidieron y cada una se dispuso a dormir. La reina pensando en la nueva oportunidad laboral que tenía y Alex haciendo una lista mental de posibles empleos que su nueva amiga podía haber tenido.

* * *

Henry se encontraba desayunando animadamente, pues ese día prometía ser bueno, tenía una excursión al bosque junto a su clase y el chico adoraba ese tipo de actividades. La noche anterior hablo con su madre y al parecer ésta había hecho su primera amiga en SF y se alegraba por ella. Decidieron no hablar esta mañana pues le había dicho que tenía una entrevista de trabajo y debía prepararse.

Por otra parte Mary había despertado más feliz de lo normal, tal vez era porque Emma acepto vivir junto a ellos en el departamento. Henry quería aprovechar aquella felicidad.

 **\- Abuela –** se dirigió a ella pero no le hizo caso **– abuela –** repitió más fuerte

 **\- Ah, lo siento estaba distraída –**

 **\- ¿Podría quedarme esta noche a dormir en la mansión? Por favor –** pidió poniendo ojos de cachorro

 **\- Henry no creo que sea apropiado –** dijo **– además creo que a tu madre no le gustaría que te quedases solo –**

 **\- ¿Y si se lo pido y dice que si? –** Mary sabía que su nieto era capaz de conseguirlo

 **\- Solo si dice que sí –** aceptó **– también debes pedirle permiso a Emma –**

 **\- Lo hare –**

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a su madre morena de aceptar su propuesta

* * *

La reina despertó lista para el nuevo día, tomo una ducha y desayuno lo más pronto posible. Tenía que arreglarse para su entrevista y no estaba segura de que era lo adecuado, pero si de algo estaba segura era que fuese el atuendo que fuese, debía usar pantalones debido a la moto de Alex. Encontró un atuendo semi formal y creyó que era perfecto. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba lista y solo esperaba que Alex llegara.

 **\- Siento la demora, el trafico estaba horrible y tuve que desviarme –** dijo quitándose el casco en la entrada de su habitación **– estas increíble –**

 **\- Gracias –** se sonrojo un poco **– ¿subiste corriendo las escaleras? –** dijo al ver que la chica estaba agitada y también puesto a que al abrir su puerta ella todavía mantenía su casco puesto

 **\- Era eso o morir asfixiada en ese ascensor –** se excusó **– además no quería hacerte esperar ¿nos vamos? –**

Salieron y esta vez sí utilizaron el ascensor, montaron en la moto y marcharon rumbo a lugar donde se daría la entrevista.

 **\- ¿Dónde vives? –** preguntó a la conductora al detenerse frente a un semáforo

 **\- Castro –** contestó **– es muy bonito deberías ir algún día –**

 **\- Lo hare –** aseguro **\- ¿tienes novio? –**

 **\- Dios no –** su tono de voz indicaba que estaba feliz de no tenerlo **– tengo novia –** hablo antes de arrancar de nuevo y eso sí que le tomó por sorpresa a Regina que simplemente quedo sin palabras. Al notar el silencio de la mujer se tensó un poco **– ¿te molesta? –** pregunto precavida

 **\- Yo –** aclaro su garganta y sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse, pensó que tal vez fuese porque ella pensaba que lo tomaría mal. Contesto segura **– claro que no, por supuesto que no si no pregúntale a mi ex esposa –** bromeo para aligerar el ambiente, pero causo en efecto contrario ya que Alex cambio de rumbo drásticamente logrando que Regina se aferrara a ella como nunca lo había hecho antes, al final se detuvieron **– no vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste –** regaño

 **\- ¿Estuviste casada? ¿con una mujer? –** pregunto asombrada

 **\- Si –** contesto insegura

 **\- Oh por dios y yo que me preocupaba por saber qué pensarías de mi –** sonrió pero sin salir del asombro **–si te soy sincera, pensaba que estabas divorciada pero de un hombre, wow si me dejaste asombrada. Cuéntame ¿qué paso? ¿es por ella que estas aquí?** – no pudo ocultar su curiosidad

 **\- Yo prefiero no hablar de eso –** la tristeza afloro al recordar a Emma

 **\- Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte –** se dio cuenta de que no era oportuno hablar de eso

 **\- Probablemente te lo cuente algún día –**

 **\- No te preocupes, me lo dirás cuando estés lista, bueno deberíamos seguir si queremos llegar a tiempo –**

Continuaron con su camino, sin interrupciones esta vez hasta que llegaron al sitio deseado. Un imponente edificio se alzaba frente a la reina y una enorme H adornaba la entrada, al parecer era el logotipo de la empresa. De repente la invadieron los nervios.

 **\- Bienvenida a Heat –** Alex hizo una dramática presentación extendiendo sus brazos **– aquí trabajo –** añadió

 **\- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes –**

 **\- A lo mejor te asustabas y no querías ser mi compañera de trabajo –** dijo divertida **– en fin, el trabajo del que te hable es de asistente de la directora de Arte –** caminaron hasta entrar al edificio

 **\- No estoy segura de tener la experiencia necesaria para realizar este trabajo** – dijo insegura

 **\- Para este trabajo, créeme que lo único que necesitaras será paciencia –**

 **\- No estoy tan segura de eso –**

 **\- Pues deberías –** llegaron al ascensor

 **\- ¿Y si no le agrado a la directora? –**

 **\- Pues en ese caso serán más que bienvenida en el club –**

 **\- ¿Qué club? –** preguntó confundida

 **\- El club de las personas que no le caen bien a la jefa** – expresó

 **\- ¿Son muchas personas? –**

 **\- Mmm… yo diría –** dijo fingiendo pensar mucho en la respuesta **– creo que es el 99.9 % de la empresa –**

 **\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? –**

 **\- Digamos que la jefa no es una persona muy amigable, es la bruja que te comente el día que nos conocimos –** se detuvieron frente a una oficina **– que el nombre Dirección de Arte no te engañe, es uno de los departamentos más importantes de la empresa y la directora es una de las mejores del país –**

 **\- Así solo me pones más nerviosa –**

 **\- Solo te preparo para tu futuro empleo –**

 **\- No sabemos si lo conseguiré –**

 **\- Claro que sí, no me vas hacer quedar mal –** bromeo **– ahora te presentare a quien te hará la entrevista. No te pongas nerviosa sé que lo harás bien –** Regina simplemente asintió al consejo antes de entrar por la puerta

 **\- Buenos días… Abby –** se dirigió a la mujer rubia que estaba sentada frente al escritorio **– mira, ella es la persona de la que te hable –**

 **\- Buenos días Alexandra –** saludo a la muchacha **–Abby Morgan secretaria de la directora, mucho gusto –** se presentó ante Regina extendiendo su mano

 **\- El gusto es mío, Regina Mills –** contestó estrechando su mano

 **\- Muy bien señorita Mills sígame –** así lo hizo pero antes regresó la mirada hacia Alex que le dedicaba una sonrisa de ánimo y con los pulgares levantados demostrando su apoyo – **debido a que la directora está de vacaciones, seré la encargada de realizar su entrevista y lo único que espero es encontrar la asistente perfecta hasta que vuelva –**

 **\- Espero ser la indicada –**

 **\- También lo espero –** llegaron a una especie de sala de conferencia **– por favor tome asiento –**

Dieron inicio a la entrevista y poco a poco Regina siguió tomando confianza.

* * *

 **\- Ruby los clientes esperan –**

 **\- Ya voy abuela un momento –**

 **\- Date prisa** – siguió gritando

 **\- No tienes por qué gritar, no estoy sorda –**

 **\- Lleva esto a la mesa cuatro, está esperando desde hace diez minutos** – le entregó una bandeja, camino hasta dicha mesa y se encontró con el hijo de su amiga

 **\- Henry ¿saliste temprano de clases? –**

 **\- Sí, es que hicimos una excursión al bosque y terminamos pronto –** contestó recibiendo la comida

 **\- Ah el bosque hace tiempo que no salgo a dar un paseo –** dijo con nostalgia **– disfruta tu comida –** añadió antes de seguir atendiendo y luego regresó a la cocina donde estaba su abuela **– Henry es un chico adorable –** se dirigió a su abuela

 **\- Debemos darle el mérito a Regina –** Ruby asintió a lo que dijo **– nunca pensé que la echara de menos –**

 **\- En cambio yo nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que acabas de decir –** rio pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su **abuela – el otro día estuve con él en la mansión, hablamos un rato, nos la pasamos bien –** concluyó

 **\- Creo que necesita amigos –** expresó **– pero es muy maduro para los chicos de su edad, le haría bien que seas su amiga –**

 **\- Es verdad –**

 **\- Lo sé, además tú eres muy inmadura para tu edad así que harían un buen equipo –** rio la abuela esta vez y no se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía su nieta

* * *

Salió de la entrevista con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba segura de que había desempeñado un buen papel y al parecer Abby también que satisfecha. Ahora solo tenía que esperar su llamada. Busco con la mirada a su amiga pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Recordó que había mencionado que trabajaría pero después se dio cuenta que cuando se habían conocido le dijo que trabajaba solo medio tiempo así que asumió que pronto saldría.

Decidió recorrer la empresa para ambientarse, camino por los amplios pasillos pero su celular empezó a sonar, miro su pantalla y era Henry quien llamaba.

 **\- Hola cariño –**

 **\- Hola Ma –**

 **\- ¿Cómo estás? –**

 **\- Bien acabo de comer –**

 **\- Déjame que adivine, en Granny's –** dijo con reproche **– Sabia que Mary sería muy permisiva contigo –**

 **\- Hablando de la abuela, le he dicho que si me dejaba quedarme esta noche en la mansión y me ha dicho que te lo pida a ti –** habló restándole importancia

 **\- Henry no creo que –**

 **\- Por favor, por favor –** interrumpió intentando convencerla

 **\- ¿Le dijiste a Emma? –** pregunto, ahora la principal encargada de la seguridad de su hijo era la rubia

 **\- Por supuesto** – era mentira **– me dijo que te lo dijera a ti –**

 **\- La casa es muy grande para ti, te sentirás solo –**

 **\- No lo hare –**

 **\- Henry –** suspiro, sabía que perdería

 **\- Por favor, prometo no incendiar la mansión –**

 **-Está bien, está bien, pero le diré a tu abuela que se pase a verte y te lleve algo de comer –**

 **\- No hace falta, Ruby lo hará ya he hablado con ella –** otra mentira

 **\- Has pensado en todo no es verdad –**

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –** cambio de tema, había convencido a su madre y es lo único que importaba **– ¿Conseguiste el empleo? –**

 **\- Aun no lo sé, pero creo que me fue bien –** dijo alegre

 **\- Genial, me alegro por ti –**

Hablaron un rato más y luego de varias despedidas colgaron. Caminó durante un rato más y se dio por vencida. No encontraría a Alex. Estaba dispuesta a marcharse y una voz muy conocida llamo su atención.

 **\- Hey espérame –** dijo llegando hasta ella

 **\- Estaba buscándote pero no te encontré –**

 **\- Si es que estaba hablando con alguien. Salgo dentro de media hora ¿me esperas? –**

 **\- Claro, seguiré caminando por aquí –**

 **\- Genial, no tardo nada. Con suerte empezaremos tu mudanza hoy mismo –**

 **\- ¿Mudanza? –**

 **\- Para eso sirven los departamentos y te recuerdo que tu adquiriste uno –** dijo riéndose

 **\- Está bien, de todos modos no tengo muchas cosas –**

 **\- Perfecto. Nos vemos –** se marchó

La reina aprovecho para hacer una llamada.

* * *

 **\- Granny's Dinner en que puedo ayudarle –**

 **\- ¿Ruby? –**

 **\- Si –** dijo desconfiada

 **\- Soy Regina –**

 **\- Oh señora alcal… –** dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que ya no era la alcaldesa **– Regina –** dijo insegura, siempre le había tratado de "señora alcaldesa" ahora no sabía cómo tratarla **– ¿como esta? –**

 **\- Bien gracias por preguntar –** se hizo un silencio **– Henry me ha dicho que usted le llevarle la comida en la noche por eso he llamado –** explico

Henry le había mentido y la había involucrado a ella también. No sabía exactamente que le había dicho a su madre y temía meter la pata.

 **\- Srta. Lucas ¿sigue ahí? –**

 **\- Oh, si, si ¿me decía? –**

 **\- Decía que por favor no le lleve la comida grasienta que sirven ahí, llévele algo saludable –**

 **\- Por supuesto, eso hare. Le llevare comida saludable a… –** espero y rogó que la ex alcaldesa completara la información

 **\- La mansión –**

 **\- Eso la mansión –** dijo aliviada

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?** – preguntó **– la noto nerviosa –**

 **\- No pasa nada, bueno si –** seguro si hablaba mucho metía la pata **– el negocio está a explotar y tengo muchas cosas que hacer –**

 **\- Si por supuesto, la dejo, que tenga un buen día –**

 **\- Usted también –** Colgaron

* * *

 **\- Lista ¿nos vamos? –**

 **\- Creí que nunca saldrías –**

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue? –**

 **\- Bien creo, me dijo que esperara la llamada –**

 **\- Bueno entonces toca esperar –**

 **\- Te apetece comer algo antes de ir al hotel –** pregunto Regina

 **\- Mejor hagamos la mudanza primero y comemos en tu departamento nuevo. Así lo estrenamos –** propuso la chica

 **\- De acuerdo –** aceptó

Subieron a la moto y esta vez la reina se aventuró a sujetarse a la moto y ya no a la chaqueta de Alex.

Llegaron al hotel y cancelaron la reservación dispuestas a recoger las pocas pertenencias y marcharse al nuevo hogar de la morena.

* * *

 **\- ¿Ruby que haces aquí? –** pregunto Henry cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la loba sosteniendo una bolsa

 **\- Hasta donde sabia le has dicho a tu madre que traería la comida –** reprochó

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –**

 **\- Me ha llamado –** contestó provocando una cara de pánico en el chico al pensar que su madre sabía que le había mentido **– no te preocupes he seguido tu juego –**

 **\- Gracias… y lo siento prometo no volver hacerlo –**

 **\- Eso espero… por cierto que pensabas cenar si yo no venía –**

 **\- Tengo una reserva de comida –**

 **\- Apuesto que son golosinas –** la mirada del chico confirmaba su respuesta **– ten –** ofreció la bolsa

 **\- Gracias –** corrió hasta la cocina, imaginándose una hamburguesa y papas fritas pero se desilusionó al ver el contenido **\- ¿ensalada? –**

 **\- No te quejes y agradece que no le dije la verdad a tu madre. Cuando se entere que desobedecí su pedido y además le mentí vendrá a Storybrooke para matarme –**

 **\- Gracias –** repitió empezando a comer – ¿te quedas a comer conmigo? –

 **\- Está bien, pero solo para asegurarme de que termines tu ensalada –**

Cenaron tranquilamente y hablaron de todo un poco, su relación mejoraba considerablemente y tal vez la abuela tenía razón y hacían un buen equipo.

 **\- Te importaría quedarte a dormir –** su madre tenía razón, quedarse solo en la mansión no era una buena idea

 **\- Eh… no lo sé… yo –**

 **\- Por favor –**

 **\- Está bien, le llamare a mi abuela –**

 **\- Genial, gracias. Tengo una película que te va encantar, además mi madre me compró un nuevo videojuego que no lo he probado todavía –**

Algo le decía al Ruby que la noche iba ser larga, por suerte era viernes.

* * *

Terminaron la pequeña mudanza y ordenaron comida china a petición de Alex quien ahora estaba intentando averiguar a qué diablos se dedicaba la morena. Sin éxito por el momento.

 **\- ¿Arquitecta? –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- ¿Diseñadora? –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- ¿Doctora? ¿enfermera? ¿bombera? –** dijo riendo

 **\- No, no y no –**

 **\- Mmm me estas dejando sin opciones –** se puso a pensar **\- ¿policía? –**

 **\- No –** dijo en voz baja

 **\- Me rindo –**

 **\- Creí que nunca te rendirías –**

 **\- Eso fue hasta que te conocí, bueno también mi novia puede conmigo –**

 **\- Por cierto no me has contado nada de ella ¿Cómo es? –**

 **\- No intentes cambiar de tema. Dime a que te dedicabas –** entrecerró los ojos

 **\- Era alcaldesa –**

 **\- Espera un momento –** dijo apartando la lata de refresco que estaba a punto de tomar. Quería evitar accidentes **– me estás diciendo que dejaste tu cuidad de la cual por cierto eras alcaldesa y llegaste a San Francisco a pretender un trabajo de asistente para una bruja –**

 **\- Es una forma de decirlo –**

 **\- ¿tu ex es la otra madre de tu hijo?**

 **\- Sí, es su madre biológica -** dijo, lo estaba pasando tan bien que no quería recordar su pasado

 **\- Perdona si me entrometo, pero por lo que me has contado parece que tenías la vida perfecta ¿Por qué lo dejaste todo? –**

 **\- Yo… –** no sabía que contestar pero tampoco tuvo que hacerlo ya que su móvil empezó a sonar. Era Abby

 **\- Contesta –** dijo emocionada Alex al ver de quien se trataba

Respiro profundamente antes de hacerlo. Su rostro no expresaba mucho y eso a la morena menor le estresaba, quería saber qué es lo que pasaba. Colgó después de varios minutos.

 **\- Cuéntame que te dijo –** la morena mayor no decía nada **– Regina por dios dímelo –** empezaba a impacientarse

 **\- Tengo el empleo –** dijo relajada – **tengo el empleo** – su rostro se ilumino – **TENGO EL EMPLEO, EMPIEZO EL LUNES –** grito ya completamente eufórica

 **\- Te lo dije, sabía que lo conseguirías –** estaba feliz por su amiga y no se contuvo. La abrazó y empezó a dar saltitos contagiando a la reina, después añadió **– esto hay que celebrarlo –**

 **\- Tienes razón pero –**

 **\- No acepto excusas –** interrumpió decidida

 **\- Está bien –**

No discutió nada mas ya que estaba muy feliz como para negarle nada a la persona que le había ayudado tanto desde que llego a esa cuidad desconocida, su amiga Alex.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? cuentenme, dejen un review asi sea para contarme su dia XD. por cierto acepto sugerencias de como quieren que la pase la reina en su celebracion por su nuevo empleo-

Vainilla: jajaj lo de tu madre me mato XD, desearia haber visto su cara cuando le dijiste eso, adora las rw largas. despues de publicar el one shot escribire otro. acepto recomendaciones.

Alex: tu propuesta esta muy buena y te aseguro que el fin de semana subire el shot. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

evazqueen: el proximo capitulo ya veremos indicios de Elise. Alex y Regina de fiesta que crees que pasara.

ragamuffin: Alex ya sabia de la existencia de Henry en el capitulo en el cual se conocen le cuenta. hay una escena muy parecida a la que describiste mas adelante. y lo de la fiesta ya se va dar. lo del foro tal vez proximamente lo haga quiero concentrarme en la historia que estoy publicando ahora. gracias por el apoyo

avyevilregal: me alegra que te guste. henry y ruby desarrollaran una fuerte amistad.


	11. La Reina Malvada

Estamos de vuelta.

Debo agradecer por la acogida que tuvo mi one shot, no me lo esperaba. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Regresando a este fic, en los últimos reviews pude notar que más de uno piensa que posiblemente pase algo entre Alex y Regina, borren esa idea de sus mentes porque no pasara nada más que una linda amistad. Por mucho que me guste la idea de imaginarme a Lana y Alycia juntas (aunque sea en ficción) jajaja siendo sincera conmigo misma la idea me gusto, pero no para plantearla en esta historia, sino como un crossover entre OUAT y The 100. Mi imaginación trabaja tan rápido que ya tengo una idea bastante desarrollada, ya saben tienen mucho en común, ambas perdieron a su primer amor, creen que el amor es debilidad… está bien me callo.

En fin eso era todo. Disfruten del capítulo y espero que les guste. Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores de la historia.

OUAT no me pertenece, solo las palabras con las que escribo y las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Que bien se sentía, nunca había dormido tan bien, la cama se sentía muy suave, era como dormir sobre las nubes. ¿Qué hora es? La abuela me va matar. ¿Dónde estaba el ruido de la cafetería? ¿Y los clientes? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan tranquilo?

Espera un minuto, esta no es mi cama. Abrió los ojos, esta no es mi habitación ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Mierda estoy en la cama de la alcaldesa, en su habitación, en su casa. La chica se levantó alterada y con todos estos pensamientos en su mente. Haber… respira y piensa, se dijo Ruby. Las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente.

Ayer Henry le había pedido que se quedara a dormir en la mansión y ella había aceptado. Permanecieron despiertos hasta muy tarde jugando en la consola. La próxima vez el chico lo pensaría dos veces antes de retarla. Pasaron mucho tiempo sentados y por eso decidió salir a dar un paseo al bosque. Después de asegurarse que Henry dormía salió de la casa e inmediatamente empezó a correr en su forma lobuna, cuanto había extrañado hacer eso.

Cuando regreso a la mansión estaba tan cansada, volvió a su forma humana y se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, su ropa. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida y convertirse aun con ella puesta, el resultado fue aquel montón de trozos de tela que hace algunas horas atrás habían sido unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Genial ahora estaba desnuda en la puerta trasera de la mansión.

Podía perfectamente regresar a su propia casa, pero le había prometido a Henry que se quedaría con él, sería muy triste que al despertar el chico se diera cuenta que se había marchado.

Sigilosamente entro en la mansión y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró. Inmediatamente busco algo que ponerse encontrando unas viejas prendas de vestir. Una vez vestida se durmió, se había excedido con el ejercicio.

Ahora estaba ahí parada en lo que parecía ser la habitación de la morena, no parecía, lo era. El pánico incrementó en su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que la reina ya no vivía ahí, eso la tranquilizo. Sin embargo debía pensar en una buena excusa que darle a Henry en cuanto éste le preguntase que hacia vestida con la ropa de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras en busca del chico, debía prepararle algo de comer ¿eso es lo que hacen los adultos verdad? Cuidar de los más pequeños

 **¿Henry? –** dijo en voz alta

 **\- En la cocina –**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** pregunto en cuanto lo vio

 **\- Preparo el desayuno –** genial no servía ni para cuidar a un niño

 **\- Lo haré yo –** ofreció

 **\- No hace falta ya he terminado –**

 **\- ¿Sabes que el adulto aquí soy yo? –**

 **\- Ma siempre dice que cuando se trata de ti o Emma, es como si fuéramos de la misma edad –** dijo burlón

 **\- Muy graciosa –** se refirió a Regina

 **\- Tampoco es que me haya matado en la cocina, solo he preparado café y puesto los tazones para el cereal –**

 **\- Eso bastara, luego puedes pasarte por Granny's –**

 **\- ¿Por cierto que haces con la ropa de mama? –**

 **\- Eh… bueno yo –** llegó la pregunta que quería evitar **– ayer mientras corría me he caído y toda mi ropa quedo arruinada, me puse lo primero que encontré –** fue lo primero que vino a su mente – **no se lo digas a tu madre –**

 **\- Sí que debió ser una caída muy fuerte por como quedo tu ropa –** dijo divertido sacando algunos trozos de tela del basurero donde los había arrojado ayer

 **\- Me has atrapado** – dijo apenada **– puede que accidentalmente me haya convertido en loba mientras estaba vestida –** sus mejillas s volvieron rojas, el chico simplemente empezó a reírse

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que el móvil de Ruby empezó a sonar. Era su abuela.

 **\- Me va matar –** expresó antes de contestar **– si abuela… ya voy no hace falta que grites… que si… en cinco minutos estoy ahí… está bien serán tres –** suspiro antes de cortar **– tengo que irme –** se dirigió a Henry **– quieres que te acompañe a donde tus abuelos –**

 **\- No gracias, la abuela vendrá por mí –**

 **\- Es eso caso me marcho, nos vemos Henry –** se despidió

Empezó a correr pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver quien llegaba. Cabellos rubios y chaqueta roja. Dios esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, se lamentaba la loba. Estaba en problemas y con la ropa de Regina.

 **\- Rubs ¿Qué diablos hac –** quería preguntarle sobre la ropa pero fue interrumpida

 **\- Luego te lo explico Em, llego tarde y mi abuela va matarme –** no dejó que la rubia terminara de hablar y salió corriendo. Esperaba haber ganado tiempo, pero le debía muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 **\- Vas a decirme ¿Qué es lo que vi en la mañana? –** pregunto impaciente Emma **– ¿Qué hacías con la ropa de mi… de Regina? –**

 **\- Veras, es un poco gracioso… yo –** diablos en su mente había preparado todo cuanto iba decirle a su amiga pero en cuanto abrió la boca, las palabras desaparecieron

 **\- Solo dime la verdad –**

 **\- Bueno, veras Regina me llamo –**

 **\- ¿Te llamó? –** nada salía como esperaba

 **\- Haber, escúchame primero –** organizo sus ideas **– Henry le pidió a Regina quedarse a dormir en la mansión, no sé si te lo dijo –** Emma asintió, Mary le había mencionado algo – **Regina acepto y me pidió que le llevase algo de comer, así lo hice estábamos platicando y me pidió que me quedara en la mansión, creo que de algún modo tenía miedo y fin de la historia** –

Era muy duro saber que tu hijo tenía miedo y no era su madre a quien recurría. No quería estar celosa de su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que a estas alturas ella se llevaba mejor con Henry eso le dolía. Extrañaba estar con él como antes, extrañaba la complicidad que tenían. Tenía que solucionar todo y ganarse su confianza.

 **\- Eso no explica la ropa –** quería cambiar de tema. Después hablaría con su hijo

Ruby le dijo la verdad, dándole todos los detalles posibles. No había hecho nada malo asique no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, bueno excepto su desnudez en la noche.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado muy de prisa para su gusto, parte de la mañana se encontró hablando con su hijo y después éste decidió hacer una videoconferencia junto con sus abuelos. Tan pronto como empezó, la voz escandalosa de Mary estuvo a punto de dejarla sorda. Mientras hablaba siguió haciendo sus cosas, como limpiar su departamento o cocinar. Llego la tarde y se despidió de todos, pero antes hablo a con su hijo a solas, le conto las cosas que solo le contaba a él, como su salida con Alex en la noche. Él dijo desear ver a su madre en esa situación, apostaba que estaría nerviosa. Felicitaba también a Alex puesto que había conseguido que la ex alcaldesa se divirtiera.

En la tarde paso buscando un atuendo apropiado para la noche, su amiga no le dijo a qué tipo de lugar acudirían, así que no tenía ni idea de que ponerse. Decidió ponerse unos vaqueros negros, una blusa color burdeos junto a unas botas. No quería llamar la atención. Iba lo más normal posible. Alex iba con unos vaqueros negros, blusa blanca y chaqueta de cuero también negra. Salieron y buscaron un taxi.

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos? –** preguntaba impaciente **– ¿A dónde vamos? –** repitió

 **\- Por millonésima vez no te lo diré –** estaba harta, Regina llevaba repitiendo la misma pregunta desde que salieron de su casa

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos? –**

 **\- Eres imposible –**

 **\- Solo curiosa, además quiero saber a dónde iremos para prepararme mentalmente –** ante este comentario la joven sonrió **– no suelo salir mucho, por no decir nada –**

 **\- Y tienes miedo, lo sé –** intentaba tranquilizar **– es justamente por eso que debes dejar de pensar, si viniste aquí fue para empezar de nuevo y eso implica cambiar tu aburrida rutina de mujer casada a una de sexi soltera –**

 **\- Deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿A dónde vamos? –** dijo apenada

 **\- Te sentirás más tranquila si te digo que vas a conocer a mi novia –**

 **\- No eres buena negociando… te dejare en paz si me dices como se llama por lo menos –**

 **\- Creo que ambas se llevaran bien, teniendo en cuenta como les gusta fastidiarme –**

 **\- Me lo dirás o quieres que siga molestándote –** Alex no respondía **– ¿A dónde… –**

 **\- Se llama Allyson… ¿feliz? –**

 **\- Allyson, es un lindo nombre, está bien te dejaré en paz… solo espero que no me lleves a un Club de Strippers –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –** dijo con una falsa seriedad pero al ver la cara que puso su amiga empezó a reírse **– es broma, no te lo habrás creído ¿verdad? –**

 **\- No, por supuesto que no –** claro que lo había hecho, pero eso no lo admitiría

* * *

 **\- Henry ¿puedo hablar contigo? –** pidió su madre rubia

 **\- Claro –** dijo, quitando la mirada del televisor. La pareja Charming decidió darles su espacio y se despidieron de ellos argumentando que estaban cansados y debían dormir

 **\- Me encontré con Ruby esta mañana cuando salía de la mansión –**

 **\- Ah eso… tiene una explicación y si es por la ropa de mama, también la tiene –**

 **\- Ella ya me lo ha explicado todo –**

 **\- Entonces no entiendo ¿de qué quieres hablar? –**

 **\- Hijo, esto es difícil para mí, tu madre era la que se encargaba de las palabras –** dijo con nostalgia refiriéndose a Regina **– he intentado darte tu espacio, intentando que nuestra situación mejore pero creo que no avanzamos –**

 **\- Ese es el problema –** la rubia frunció el ceño al no entender **– el problema es que me das mi espacio, quiero decir al principio estaba bien, pero no crees que ya fue suficiente. No es espacio lo que necesitamos, necesitamos acercarnos e intentar ser como antes y alejándonos no conseguiremos eso –**

 **\- Creí que mientras menos tiempo pases conmigo, olvidarías que te hice daño –**

 **\- Hace un tiempo dijiste que ahora solo nos teníamos a los dos, de alguna forma tienes razón, tu eres mi madre y yo tu hijo, no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo distanciándonos –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** ¿desde cuándo su hijo había madurado tanto? Incluso más que ella **– ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? –**

 **\- Mmm no lo sé, tampoco sé si es madurez pero hago lo que es correcto, lo que mis madres me han enseñado, en fin lo que mi familia me ha enseñado –** su madre le acaricio el cabello antes de hablar

 **\- La próxima vez que necesites compañía puedes llamarme a mí –** se refirió a la noche anterior

 **\- Lo haré, pero Ruby es genial. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, no lo malinterpretes, tu eres mi madre y hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo. Ruby es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo –**

 **\- Entiendo eso, pero la próxima vez por lo menos avísame –**

 **\- Lo prometo –** dijo mirando su celular

 **\- ¿Esperas que Regina te llame? –**

 **\- No es eso, solo miraba la hora –** explicó **– Ma no llamara hoy, me ha dicho que sale con su amiga –**

 **\- Ah… eso es genial –** dijo triste

 **\- También deberías dejar de evitarla –** recomendó

 **\- No la evito, ella se ha marchado –**

 **\- Claro que lo haces, por ejemplo hoy cuando estábamos hablando con ella permaneciste en tu habitación y solo saliste cuando dejamos de hablar. El hecho de que ya no estén casadas no quiere decir que no puedan llevarse bien. Tomará un largo tiempo pero no es imposible –**

 **\- No es tan fácil hijo –** Henry no añadió más, tal vez su madre tenía razón, aquello no podía ser fácil, especialmente para su madre morena, la confianza y amor que sentía por Emma se vio rota por una traición difícil de perdonar, sobre todo olvidar

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar que despedía diversión y alegría. Era animado, estaba lleno de personas de toda edad, la música inundaba el local y Regina simplemente pensaba ¿en qué diablos se había metido?

 **\- Te traje aquí para que vayas acostumbrándote, en este lugar encontraras a la mayoría de tus compañeros de trabajo, luego de un día duro la mayoría vienen a por un trago –** el local estaba cerca de la empresa **– está lleno porque es sábado, los demás días son más relajados –** levanto la voz para que le escuchara

 **\- Al ser mi primera vez esperaba que me trajeras a un lugar más tranquilo –**

 **\- Relájate –** resto importancia mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien **– ahí está –** dijo tomando su mano y adentrándose entre la multitud. Llegaron a la barra donde una rubia que parecía ser su novia, lo confirmo cuando se besaron al saludarse **– Ally ella es Regina, mi amiga de la que te hable -** dijo haciendo las presentaciones **– Regina, esta es mi bellísima novia Ally –**

 **\- Mucho gusto –** pretendía saludarla con su mano pero la rubia fue más rápida

 **\- No hace falta tanto formalismo –** dijo antes de abrazarla. Si Alex era alegre y despreocupada su novia parecía serlo más **– moría de ganas de conocerte, Alex ha estado hablando mucho de ti incluso me he puesto celosa –** dijo bromeando

 **\- No deberías y espero que solo te dijera cosas buenas de mi –**

 **\- Me ha dicho que casi la matas –** dijo riéndose **– pero no te preocupes, a veces puede llegar a ser muy dramática –**

 **\- En eso te doy la razón –** exclamó divertida Regina

 **\- Oigan que la dramática sigue aquí –** se hizo notar Alex **– sabía que se llevarían bien –**

 **\- No te molestes –** la beso Ally para relajarla causando una sonrisa boba en la morena menor **– voy a por unas copas no me demoro – se retiró**

 **\- Tienes una cara de tonta enamorada –** hizo notar Regina en cuanto vio cómo su amiga seguía con la mirada a su novia

 **\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? El amor nos vuelve idiotas –**

 **\- Es muy lindo verte así –** dijo **– la chica sarcástica y rebelde, enamorada –** Alex la fulminó con la mirada antes de percatarse que su novia regreso con las bebidas

 **\- ¿De que hablaban? –** pregunto la recién llegada

 **\- De lo enamorada que Alex esta de ti –** respondió con obviedad la morena mayor

 **\- Oww, ¿no es adorable? –** comentó abrazando a su novia, Regina simplemente empezó a reírse. Ally levanto su bebida **– por conocernos –** brindo la rubia

 **\- Por tu nuevo empleo –** dijo Alex dirigiéndose a su amiga

 **\- Por la noche que recién empiezan –** expresó Regina

Bebieron y Regina pensaba ¿Por qué diablos nadie me dijo que era tequila?

…

 **\- ¿Por qué rubia? –** pregunto Regina refiriéndose a Ally. Está de más decir que la reina se encontraba borracha

 **\- Uno no elige de quien se enamora –** contesto Alex, estaba borracha pero no tanto **– además que más da si es rubia… pero aquí entre nos a las morenas nos encantan las rubias –**

 **\- Tienes razón –**

…

 **\- Oye preciosa ¿te apetece bailar? –** pregunto una pelirroja

 **\- No gracias, no tengo ánimos –** intento sonar amable Regina

 **\- Si bailas conmigo prometo subírtelos –** se acercó demasiado a la morena

 **\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? No quiere –** interrumpió una rubia **– además ella está conmigo –** dijo amenazante, la pelirroja derrotada se marcho

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- De nada –** contestó Ally

…

 **\- Me tengo que ir –** dijo apresuradamente Ally regresando del baño. Fue allí a contestar una llamada **– mi madre acaba de llamar, regreso de su viaje –**

 **\- ¿No dijiste que se iria todo el fin de semana? –**

 **\- Eso crei pero cancelaron el viaje que se yo no tuve tiempo de preguntarle –** dijo nerviosa **– llamo para preguntarme donde estaba, asi que debo marcharme ya –**

 **\- Mierda Abby me va matar –** dijo antes de recibir un beso de su novia como despedida. Vieron a la rubia correr a la salida

 **\- ¿Abby? –** preguntó Regina con voz inentendible **– la misma señora que me hizo la entrevista –**

 **\- Si... es un larga historia pero en resumen cree que soy una mala influencia para su hija –** expresó antes de mirar a su amiga, era suficiente por esta noche **– Lo mejor será que nos marchemos –**

 **\- Pero yo quiero quedarme todavía –**

 **\- No lo creo –** la reina hizo un puchero **– ¿Quién diría que te ves adorable estando borracha? En fin vámonos –** la otra morena negó **– no me obligues a llamarle a tu hijo –** amenazó ante esto Regina se levantó

 **\- Aguafiestas –** argumentó dejándose guiar por su amiga hacia la salida

…

Llegaron al departamento de Regina, Alex no sabía que decir. En el corto trayecto hasta ahí había pasado muchas cosas, mejor dicho le había contado tantas cosas. Empezó con una simple pregunta. ¿Si su ex es rubia? Solo era curiosidad debido a la pregunta que la morena mayor le había hecho en el bar. Regina contesto que sí y de pronto como si recordara algo, empezó a llorar.

Tal vez era que necesitaba desahogarse o debido al alcohol que la hacía más vulnerable pero la reina sintió la necesidad de contarle a su amiga todo cuanto le hacía sufrir. La plática fue desgarradora y Alex nunca había notado tanto dolor en una historia.

Al final Regina termino durmiéndose y ella no podía hacerlo. Su amiga lo había pasado realmente mal pero logró recomponerse y decidió seguir adelante. La admiraba por eso.

* * *

El sonido del móvil de Regina la despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y aquel maldito aparato seguía sonando. Su dueña parecía no escuchar el sonido. Contesto dispuesta a solucionar el problema y seguir durmiendo

 **\- ¿Quién es? –** habló

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? –** devolvió la pregunta

 **\- He preguntado primero –**

 **\- Soy Henry –** dijo

 **\- Ahh… debes ser el hijo de Regina –** se despertó completamente al escuchar la voz del chico **– soy Alex, su amiga. No sé si te habló de mi –**

 **\- Hola Alex –** saludo animadamente **– claro que se de ti, mi mama me cuenta todo, por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? –**

 **\- Sigue durmiendo –** contestó quitándole importancia

 **\- Eso es nuevo, ella nunca se queda dormida –** dijo sorprendido

 **\- Digamos que ayer se quedó hasta muy noche –** no iba decirle al muchacho que su madre, anoche había bebido hasta decir basta

 **\- Entiendo –** hizo una pausa **– cuando despierte, que espero sea en dos horas, dile que la abuela quiere hablar con ella. No acepta negativas –**

 **\- Está bien se lo diré –**

 **\- Gracias, hablamos luego y ten cuidado mi madre tiene mal despertar cuando bebe mucho –** se despidió y colgó. Alex sonrió a Henry no se le escapaba nada

Una hora y media después, Regina entraba a su cocina con una cara que indicaba no volveré a beber.

 **\- He preparado el desayuno –** le dijo Alex **– un pajarito me ha dicho que tienes un mal despertar**

 **\- Ha sido Henry ¿verdad? –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?** – pregunto confundida, a ella tampoco se le escapaba nada

 **\- Teniendo en cuenta que él es el único que puede saber eso y tampoco es que hayas sido silenciosa mientras hablabas con el –** se sentó y empezó a comer lo que había preparado su amiga

 **\- Me ha dicho que su abuela quiere hablar contigo y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta –**

 **\- Lo olvide –** dijo masajeando sus sienes **– le prometí que los domingos serian para ella –**

 **\- No sabía que te llevabas bien con tu ex suegra –** comento, sabía que la madre de Regina había muerto hace años. Así que la única abuela a quién podía referirse Henry era la madre de Emma

 **\- Con respecto a lo de ayer –** dijo apenada la morena mayor recordando lo que había pasado **– lo siento yo –**

 **\- No digas eso, me alegra que confíes en mí y me lo hayas contado. No tienes que decir nada más, sé cuánto daño te hace hablar de aquello, así que mejor olvidémoslo –**

 **\- Gracias –** estaba agradecida de que su amiga sea comprensiva

 **\- Henry es un chico agradable –** cambio de tema **– muero por conocerlo –**

 **\- Lo harás pronto –**

Terminaron de desayunar y Alex se marchó a su casa. Regina marco el número de Mary y el domingo pasó sin mayor interés que una resaca de muerte.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa pero puntual, de hecho llego diez minutos antes. Su primer día de trabajo y esperaba dar la talla.

 **\- Buenos días señorita Mills –** saludó Abby llegando. Regina recordó que aquella mujer era la madre de Ally, la verdad se parecían mucho ahora que lo pensaba **– veo que es puntual, esa es una cualidad que la directora aprecia mucho –**

 **\- Buenos días –** contestó **– es una cualidad que también valoro** – añadió antes de observar como poco a poco las demás personas llegaban mirándola con curiosidad, claro que lo harían, era la nueva al fin y al cabo.

 **\- La señorita directora sigue de vacaciones pero asumo que en un par de días hará presencia, mientras tanto usted se encargara de tener todo listo para su regreso –** dio una mirada retadora a las demás personas que inmediatamente se pusieron en lo suyo **– dentro de media hora pase a mi escritorio y le daré las indicaciones, mientras tanto puede ir familiarizándose con el entorno y el personal –**

 **\- Entendido –** dijo y Abby se marchó, sus compañeros se acercaron a ella presentándose uno a uno. Era un ambiente agradable

 **\- Así que serás la nueva asistente de la directora –** dijo un hombre **– te deseo suerte, no es fácil trabajar para ella –**

 **\- No la asustes Mark –** dijo una mujer **– no le hagas caso, pero ten cuidado con la Reina Malvada –**

 **\- ¿Reina Malvada? –** pregunto confundida

 **\- Le decimos así –** habló otro hombre **– parece no tener sentimientos, ya te darás cuenta –**

 **\- No le digas a Abby que le decimos así, es la única que parece soportar a la directora –** dijo la mujer que hablo antes

 **\- De todos modos suerte, esperamos que dures más tiempo que la última –** añadió burlón Mark

De qué diablos hablaban todos ¿la reina malvada su jefa? Debían estar locos. Ella era la verdadera Reina Malvada no aquella mujer desconocida.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Si la respuesta es SI, manifiéstense en la cajita de comentarios.

Si la respuesta es NO, háganlo de todas formas.

Si la respuesta es CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, la cajita sigue ahí.

Como ya saben al llegar a los 100 comentarios nuevamente escribiré un Shot, próximamente publicare el ganador, la base será la misma, el que más comentarios deja gana. El conteo empieza desde el capítulo en que publique el primer ganador. Si hay empate, de todas formas publicare los nombres. Vayan pensando que es lo que quieren. Se me olvidaba, el primer ganador ya no compite, lo siento Alex. Hay que darle oportunidad a los demás.

Ya que me han contado su día ahora cuénteme mmm no se sorpréndanme.

vainilla47: Lastimosamente Emma ya no tiene oportunidad con la reina, pero pueden ser amigas. Jajajajaj a mi mi madre divçce que si me drogo por lo menos compre las de buena calidad. Seria genial que hicieras un one shot. Me gustaria. ¿Quien soy yo para juzgarte? mi vida tambien es un desastre XD

evazqueen: Me alegra que te haya gustado el one shot, gracias por comentarlo. No me recuerdes la U que dentro de una semana empiezo nuevamente clases, he tenido solo un mes de vacaciones ¿en que mundo vivo? jajajaj puede que tengas razon con lo de Elise.

Alex: he cumplido con tu premio. fiesta han tenido pero no he querido ser muy explicita en ese tema después habra otra fiesta que sera mas detallada. Ayyy Elise el proximo capitulo sera la introduccion de las dos.

Ragamuffin: gracias por comentar mi shot. Alex ama a su novia y no habra traicion. De hecho no habra mas traiciones de aqui en adelante. Me gustan las ideas locas, de ellas suelen salir grandes historias. Este fic inicio como una.

AbyEvilRegal: jajaj nadie imagina que la amiga que acabas de hacer de hecho es ex alcaldesa de un pueblo. Si a mi me pasara tambien reaccionaria como Alex. Habrà cenas y fiestas mas adelante.

lupitha95: gracias por tus palabras me encanta que te guste :) Alex es encantadora ya veremos mas de sus locuras.


	12. Elise

¿Quién quiere otro capítulo?... ¿Alguien?... ¿Alguien?... ¿nadie? Bueno

Hola… aquí estoy nuevamente.

Vamos a ver más de la reina Malvada original y la versión SF.

Después de lo de Lexa, prometí no volver a ver The 100, pero soy débil y decidí ver el ultimo capitulo. No debí hacerlo ya que lo único que conseguí fue presenciar la muerte de dos de mis personajes favoritos: Lincoln y Aden. Definitivamente la depresión ha regresado.

OUAT no me pertenece, las faltas de ortografía sí. Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, me hacen el día, por más triste que esté.

* * *

Su nombre era Elise Barton y el que la llamaran Reina Malvada, para la mayoría del personal estaba justificado.

Reina, porque su padre poseía el 80% de la empresa, era el mayor accionista y al morir dichas acciones pasaron a manos de su hija. Prácticamente era la dueña de Heat ya que el otro 20% de las acciones estaban repartidas en pequeños porcentajes destinados a los demás directores, fácilmente Elise podía comprarlas si quisiera. Era la dueña y señora de toda la empresa. Sin embargo no ejercía de presidenta, ya que Heat no estaba organizada jerárquicamente como las demás Agencias Publicitarias. Su filosofía se basaba en que los cinco departamentos que conformaba la empresa, tenían la autonomía para regirse por sí mismos; dando como resultado cinco reportes, sobre su mesa, en el cual cada departamento detallaba las actividades realizadas mensualmente.

Malvada, porque era una mujer que al parecer no tenía sentimientos o no demostraba tenerlos. Las personas que trabajaban cerca de ella lo confirmaban ya que nunca mostraba ser gentil con nadie, ni una sonrisa, ni agradecimientos, mucho menos disculpas. En los negocios al parecer era despiadada, nunca daba segundas oportunidades, era exigente y no admitía errores. Todo esto sumado a su personalidad fría hacia que toda la empresa decidiera evitarla lo máximo posible, rogando no llamar la atención de la jefa. Al entregar un reporte cada mes los demás directores tenían la suerte de no soportarla en una junta, ya que Abby recibía todos los reportes.

En conclusión, la Reina Malvada como todos ahí la llamaban, era alguien con quien no quieres trabajar. Y las únicas personas que tenían contacto directo con ella eran: su asistente y su secretaria.

 **\- Debiste habérmelo dicho –** dijo Regina a su amiga. Terminó su primer día y Alex le había invitado a su departamento. No había estado tan mal, se la paso arreglando papeles para la futura llegada de su jefa. Lo único que le molesto fue que sus compañeros empezaron hacer apuestas de cuánto tiempo duraría en el puesto. Bola de inútiles pensó con rabia.

 **\- ¿El qué? –**

 **\- Su apodo –**

 **\- ¿Lo de Reina Malvada? –** preguntó **– no le veo la importancia –**

 **\- Como que no. Yo soy la reina malvada –** dijo irritada pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, había metido la pata. Pero no soportaba el hecho que llamasen a su jefa así. Ella no era la Reina malvada. Regina si

 **\- ¿Tú la reina malvada? –** dijo riéndose **– si eres adorable, tal vez llegarías a ser Blanca Nieves** – concluyó riéndose más, al menos no se había tomado en serio lo que dijo Regina

 **\- No digas tonterías, prefiero ser un panda –** por nada del mundo permitiría que la llamasen como a su ex hijastra

 **\- ¿Ves? Ahora serás un panda malvado, confórmate con eso –** la morena mayor le lanzo un cojín a la cara

 **\- Debería irme, Henry espera que le cuente todo –**

 **\- Genial, te acompaño a la puerta** – se levantó deprisa

 **\- ¿Me estas echando? –** preguntó frunciendo el ceño

 **\- No como crees –** contestó **– solo que dentro de poco llegara Ally –** dijo con una sonrisa **– si quieres puedes quedarte pero no te garantizo que te gusten los ruidos que haremos –** movió sus cejas sugestivamente **– o tal vez si –** dijo pensativa ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la otra morena

Se despidieron y Regina se marchó a su departamento.

* * *

Con cinco minutos de adelanto, Regina entraba a su puesto de trabajo y se encontró con una mujer parada frente a los ventanales mirando la ciudad a través de ellos.

 **\- Cinco minutos antes, espero que siempre sea así –** habló dándose la vuelta

La morena la evaluó con la mirada. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes y mirada penetrante, nariz perfecta, ligeramente más alta que ella. Vestía elegantemente con un traje negro que constaba de pantalones y chaqueta además de una blusa azul oscuro, en fin, todo su atuendo gritaba "mujer de negocios"

 **\- Usted debe ser Regina Mills, mi nueva asistente –** continuó al ver que la morena no decía nada

 **\- Sí, mucho gusto –** contestó saliendo de su trance, allí estaba frente a su jefa. La rubia simplemente miro su mano extendida esperando ser estrechada

 **\- Deje las presentaciones a un lado –** caminó a su escritorio y Regina recogió su mano extendida **– si es como la última candidata se marchará antes de que se acostumbre al puesto –** ni siquiera la miró

 **\- Espero que ese no sea el caso –** expresó con la voz más profesional que tenia

 **\- Y yo espero que Morgan no se haya equivocado esta vez –** dijo refiriéndose a su secretaria

* * *

 **\- Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien con Emma –** dijo la loba a Henry mientras comían

 **\- Si a mí también me gusta, aunque es difícil todavía, hemos pasado mucho tiempo alejados –**

 **\- No te preocupes pronto volverán a ser como antes –**

 **\- ¿te gustaría quedarte el viernes en la mansión otra vez? –** cambió de tema y preguntó entusiasmado el chico

 **\- Claro –** aceptó inmediatamente

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** estaba muy feliz que no se lo creía

 **\- Si, pero con una condición –** contestó **– dile a tus madres, sobre todo a Regina no quiero tener ningún problema con ella cuando se entere que me quedé en su casa –**

 **\- No te hará nada, eres mi amiga –** restó importancia, pero el hecho de que Henry le considerara amiga a Ruby le gustó mucho **– procura llevar ropa de repuesto esta vez –** se burló el chico

 **\- Come y calla –** dijo al momento que Mary y David se unían a ellos

* * *

 **\- Mills los informes de esta mañana ¿Dónde están? –** toda la mañana lo único que había hecho era decirle Mills con aquella voz tan petulante y pedirle cosas en un tiempo extremadamente limitado

 **\- Los deje sobre su escritorio –**

 **\- Crees que si estuvieran ahí, estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo –** le gritó, sus compañeros bajaron la mirada. No se había dado cuenta que la estaban mirando **– búscalos y tráemelos ya –** dio un portazo asustándola un poco

 **\- Te lo dijimos –** mencionó una chica pasando por su lado y riéndose

 **\- Respira –** se dijo a sí misma la morena intentando tranquilizarse

* * *

 **\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –** Elise entro hecha una furia a su oficina en donde Regina intentaba cambiar de lugar algunas carpetas

 **\- Pensaba que si las ponemos aquí tendrá más espacio en su escritorio –**

 **\- No te pago para que pienses, te pago para que sigas mis órdenes y hasta donde yo sé no te he pedido que ordenes mi escritorio –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero –**

 **\- ¿Estas contradiciéndome? –** la morena simplemente negó, no quería hablar porque seguro terminaba gritándole **– espero que esto no se repita y si no está de acuerdo puede presentar su renuncia –** sonriócon superioridad y la morena dejo de morderse la lengua, se defendió

 **\- Con todo respeto creo que está intentando intimidarme –** no iba aguantar todo eso sin decir nada – **no voy a renunciar, vine aquí para dar lo mejor de mí y además tengo un hijo que –**

 **\- Sus aspiraciones y vida personal no me importan en lo más mínimo Mills –** interrumpió irritada **– Por mí como si tiene también un gato o un perro, no me importa –** su mirada era indiferente **– lo único que me interesa es que haga su trabajo y sea la mejor en ello, así que no intento intimidarla, tengo muchas cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme –** sus palabras fueron duras – **ahora retírate –**

Salió con la ira corriendo por sus venas ¿Quién se creía ella para tratarla así?

* * *

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –** preguntaba Alex por el móvil

 **\- No hablemos de eso quieres –** pidió exhausta. Acababa de llegar a su departamento

 **\- Traducción "hoy fue un día del asco" –**

 **\- ¿Acaso lees mi mente? –**

 **\- No hace falta, sé cómo es trabajar para ella –** dijo **– lo siento, es mi culpa si trabajas ahí. Creo que mereces algo mejor –**

 **\- No digas eso, me gusta el trabajo –** no quería que su amiga se sienta culpable – **la que no me gusta es ella –** completó refiriéndose a su jefa

 **\- Ahora entiendes porque la llamo bruja –**

 **\- ¿No era Reina Malvada? –**

 **\- Qué más da, son sinónimos –**

 **\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** preguntó curiosa, además no tenía sueño

 **\- Estaba arreglando mi bici, mañana tengo que hacer muchas entregas –** el ruido que hacia indicaba que era cierto

 **\- ¿Almorzamos juntas? –**

 **\- Si tú quieres –** expresó, por su voz parecía estar concentrada

Hablaron un poco más y después de una hora se despidieron dispuestas a dormir. Mañana sería otro día. Uno mejor esperaba Regina.

* * *

No lo fue, de hecho la semana fue horrible.

 **\- Tenlos listo para cuando vuelva** – ordenó arrojando sobre su mesa algunos papeles. Abby se encargaba de todo cuanto involucraba a la dirección de Arte y ella a todo lo que tenía que ver con la empresa en general. Por tanto su parte era más complicada, menos mal que antes había administrado una cuidad completa

 **\- Así será** – una hora después llamó para cancelar su almuerzo con Alex

* * *

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?** – preguntó más por formalismo que preocupación propia. Su jefa se encontraba masajeándose las sienes y con una cara de dolor mal disimulada

 **\- No, no estoy bien –** contestó de mala gana **– estoy rodeada de incompetentes que me producen dolor de cabeza, empezando por ti –** quien me manda a preguntar, se quejaba la morena **– ¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiar mi cita de las 9 a las 11? –**

 **\- Pensé que –**

 **\- ¿Qué te dije sobre pensar eh?... no lo hagas –** reprochó con dureza

* * *

 **\- Hey Regina ¿estás libre? –** Alex se acercaba alegre a ella

 **\- La verdad es que no –** dijo suspirando **– tengo que llevarle esto a la directora –** levantó el café que tenía en manos

 **\- En ese caso corre, no le gusta que su café llegue frio –** vio alejarse a la morena mayor **– procura no matarla –** exclamó divertida

 **\- Lo intentaré –** dijo con seriedad

* * *

 **\- Explícame –** Elise esperaba una excusa y más valía que fuera buena

 **\- No fui yo –** fue la explicación que le dio a su jefa

Era viernes y al despertar pensó que este día no podía ser tan malo puesto que llegaba el fin de semana y con suerte las ganas que tenia de matar a su jefa disminuirían. Se equivocó. Era el peor día y sus ganas aumentaban.

Abby no estaba y un encargado del departamento de Diseño llegó dispuesto a entregar el último proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Al ser la asistente personal de Elise ella tenía que recibirlo. Así fue y hasta entonces todo parecía normal.

Sin embargo uno de los compañeros de Regina pensó que sería divertido jugarle una broma de bienvenida. Nunca supieron que aquel Pen Drive no le pertenecía a la morena, sino al personal de Diseño. Eliminaron toda la información que tenía el dispositivo sin siquiera mirar y lo reemplazaron por imágenes muy sugerentes. Luego volvieron a ponerlo en su sitio. Regina nunca se dio cuenta de esto. Solo lo hizo en cuanto su jefa la llamo gritando como una loca. Sus compañeros se miraron sorprendidos, metieron la pata hasta el fondo.

 **\- No sé qué problemas tienes –** estaba fuera de sí, la ira exploto en cuanto al abrir lo que debía ser el proyecto de publicidad encontró cientos de fotos obscenas. Quiso calmarse y llamo al Departamento de Diseño en busca de explicaciones, ellos le dijeron que el proyecto estaba en el dispositivo y si tenía un problema con él, lo más probable fuera que la culpa la tuviera la mujer que lo recibió, su asistente. Dejo de calmarse y la llamó a gritos **– ¿SABES LA -ESTUPIDEZ QUE ACABAS DE HACER? –** gritó -

 **\- Yo no lo hice –** repitió

 **\- ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE LO TUVO EN SU PODER O ES QUE ESAS IMÁGENES LLEGARON AHÍ POR SI SOLAS –**

 **\- SEGURO DEBE HABER UN ERROR YO NO HICE NADA, SE LO ENTREGUÉ TAL COMO ME LO DIERON** \- dejó de contenerse y grito aquello de la misma forma que lo hacía en sus días de reina, sin embargo la rubia ni se inmutó, fue como si no hubiera sentido nada

 **\- Por tu incompetencia no entregaremos a tiempo el proyecto –** dejo de gritar pero sus palabras seguían siendo hirientes

 **\- Le juro que –**

 **\- ¿Sabes qué? mejor deja de hablar, ya has hecho suficiente. No quiero verte el resto de la tarde, márchate –**

La echo de la oficina y ella salió inmediatamente ya que si se quedaba terminaría cometiendo una locura. Al salir vio como sus compañeros la miraban con cierta culpa y justo ahí se dio cuenta de todo.

 **\- ¿Quién fue el idiota? –** preguntó enojada

Nadie contestaba, solo se limitaban a mirarse unos a otros. Sin embargo la culpa no se esconde por mucho tiempo.

 **\- Fui yo –** hablo en voz baja un hombre entre la multitud, claramente parecía arrepentido

 **\- ¿Te pareció gracioso? –** se acercó amenazadoramente a él **\- ¿crees que fue chistoso el que me gritara por algo que no hice? –**

 **\- Yo no sabía que… –**

 **\- Claro que no sabías ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si apenas y puedes ocuparte de tu trabajo? –**

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo arrepentido y con temor

 **\- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SIENTAS –** por un momento quiso estar en Storybrooke para poder arrancarle el corazón – **escúchame bien… vas arrepentirte de haberme hecho esto –**

 **\- MILLS –** interrumpió la rubia saliendo de su oficina **– TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS… LARGO –** ordenó

Regina cogió su bolso y salió apretando los puños. En cuanto la morena se marchó un silencio incomodo reinó el lugar.

 **\- Tú –** se dirigió al hombre que antes hablaba con la morena **– ¿Cómo te llamas? –**

 **\- Erick –** contestó con miedo

 **\- Estás despedido –** dijo sin pestañear. Había escuchado toda la discusión y sabía que ese hombre tenía la culpa.

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

 **\- ¿No me has oído? Recoge tus cosas y márchate –** regresó a su despacho pero antes agregó **– si creen que aquí se viene a jugar pueden recoger sus cosas y seguir tras Erick –**

* * *

Debía calmarse, por suerte no tenía magia o si no estuviera lanzando bolas de fuego a todo el mundo. Llego a su departamento, cansada y con un dolor de cabeza atroz. Había sido un día horrible y solo quería cerrar los ojos para dejar de pensar. ¿Así de bruja era ella cuando ejercía de alcaldesa? Debía preguntárselo a medio Storybrooke para saberlo.

Encendió su ordenador y miro su reloj. A estas horas Henry ya debía estar en casa, le haría bien verlo y hablar con él. Decidió iniciar una videoconferencia.

 **\- Hola mama –** saludo entusiasmado el chico a través de la pantalla

 **\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? –**

 **\- Bien, acabo de terminar mis tareas –**

 **\- ¿Tu abuela? –** preguntó se había dado cuenta que estaba en el departamento de Snow

 **\- En la cocina, ahora la llamo –** dijo antes de gritar **– ABUELA… ES MAMA –** se oían unos pasos acercándose apresurada

 **\- REGINA –** gritó al saludar

 **\- No hace falta que grites no estoy sorda –** reprochó

 **\- Te noto diferente ¿pasa algo? –** dijo la maestra

 **\- Solo estoy cansada –**

 **\- Saliste temprano –** puntualizo su hijo

 **\- Sí, mi jefa me ha dado la tarde libre –** su voz destilaba sarcasmo

 **\- ¿Estas comiendo bien? te noto más delgada –** habló nuevamente Mary

 **\- Me alimento bien, deja de preocuparte pareces mi madre –**

 **\- Dudo mucho que Cora me llegue a los talones –** bromeó, madre e hijo sonrieron

 **\- Las clases pronto terminaran –** recordó Henry **– eso significa que podré visitarte ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Claro que si cariño –**

 **\- Bien, en ese caso iremos pronto –** expresó Snow

Siguieron hablando animadamente y Mary solo se despidió de ella cuando percibió que algo se quemaba. La morena había olvidado el disgusto que vivió en el trabajo.

 **\- Quería pedirte algo mamá –**

 **\- Dime –**

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar la noche en la mansión? –**

 **\- En vista que no tuviste problemas la última vez, no creo que haya problema –** concedió – **pero ¿no te sientes solo? –**

 **\- Ruby estará conmigo, la he invitado –** contestó **– la semana pasado también durmió ahí y nos la pasamos bien ¿puedo invitarla otra vez? ¿no hay problema verdad? –**

 **\- No lo sé –** Ruby había dormido en la mansión y al parecer su hijo y ella se habían vuelto más cercanos. Tal vez se hicieron amigos. Estaba feliz por ello, así su hijo no estaría tan solo en el pueblo y la loba no era mala persona solo un poco mala influencia, sin embargo nada de qué preocuparse. No sería mala idea después de todo **– está bien –** aceptó

 **\- Gracias Ma eres la mejor –**

 **\- Promete que no te quedaras hasta tarde jugando videojuegos –**

 **\- Está bien lo prometo, además estará Ruby para cuidarme –**

 **\- Eso no me tranquiliza –** dijo pensativa, tenía que hablar con la camarera **– Henry ¿puedes darme el número de Ruby? –**

 **\- Está bien, pero para que lo quieres. Espero que no la amenaces ni nada –**

 **\- No es por eso, solo quiero establecer algunos puntos –**

Su hijo le dio el número de la loba y luego de hablar un poco cortaron la comunicación.

Empezó a preparar algo de comer, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada. Pensó llamar a Alex pero recordó que la chica tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Se había graduado hace poco, un par de meses antes de que Regina llegara, en la Universidad de San Francisco como diseñadora Gráfica. Pasó días buscando un empleo y su novia le dijo que probara en Heat ya que su madre trabajaba ahí, hizo la entrevista pero le dijeron que no había puestos disponibles, sin embargo le ofrecieron un empleo de medio tiempo como mensajera hasta que hubiera una vacante. Así fue como entró en la empresa.

Al parecer ahora había un puesto disponible y estaría ocupada toda la tarde asegurándose que fuera suyo, y si todo salía bien estaría ocupada toda la noche celebrándolo con Ally.

Llegó la noche y Alex no llamaba ¿Qué pasaría? Esperaba que consiguiese el empleo ya que ella había expresado su deseo por pertenecer a la empresa y ser una de las mejores. Al cabo de algunos minutos llegó un mensaje proveniente de su amiga.

" _ **Pasaré en la mañana por tu casa"**_

¿Qué significaba eso? Era algo bueno o malo. Sea lo que sea debía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Al estar pensando mucho olvidó preparar la comida así que al final opto por pedir algo a domicilio. La comida china llego después de 45 minutos y salió a su balcón a cenar, quería disfrutar de la vista.

Su balcón era amplio y eso le gustaba, pero más le gustaba el que pertenecía al departamento de alado. Era mucho más espaciosa y tenía algunos espacios verdes parecido a un campo de golf miniatura, además estaba equipada con un columpio de madera en forma de sillas. Era estupendo.

Cenó deseando que ese balcón fuera suyo, miro el reloj y decidió que llamaría a Ruby más tarde.

* * *

 **\- Te estoy ganando –** sacó en cara Henry

 **\- No es justo, yo recién aprendí las reglas del juego tú ya te las sabías hace años –** rebatió concentrada en la pantalla

 **\- Yo soy más pequeño que tu –**

 **\- Eso no es excusa –** dijo molesta, había perdido de nuevo **– recuérdame nunca volver a apostar contigo –** le entregó su última barra de chocolate, sí, habían apostado chocolate

 **\- ¿Otra partida? –**

 **\- Ni lo sueñes, me has dejado en quiebra –** expresó divertida **– además ya es muy tarde y ¿Qué es lo que le prometiste a tu madre? –**

 **\- Que no me quedaría hasta tan tarde –** recitó con cansancio

 **\- Pues en ese caso a la cama –**

 **\- Pero todavía no tengo sueño –**

 **\- No me mientas puedo ver como tus ojos piden a gritos descanso –**

El chico no protesto más y subieron hasta su habitación. Ruby se quedó un rato asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que Henry se quedó dormido salió.

 **\- ¿Dónde dormiré? –** se preguntó a si misma

No podía negar que la cama de la morena era cómoda y todo su cuerpo pedía que durmiera sobre ella. ¿Qué más daba? Regina no estaba allí, no podía saber quién dormía en su cama. Decidida entro a la habitación de la Ex alcaldesa.

Se puso el pijama que llevó y entró en las sábanas acurrucándose contra la suavidad de las mismas. Su móvil empezó a vibrar causándole un mini paro cardiaco.

 **\- ¿Diga? –**

 **\- Hola Ruby, soy Regina –**

 **\- Hola Regina –** saludo nerviosa, acaso la morena la observaba y le llamaba para decirle apartara su trasero de la cama

 **\- Henry me ha dado su número –** explicó **– quería asegurarme de cómo iban las cosas –**

 **\- No se preocupe, aquí todo está bien –**

 **\- ¿Y Henry? –**

 **\- Esta dormido –** contó

 **\- Me alegro –** dijo suspirando antes de añadir **– gracias por quedarse con él –**

 **\- No hay de que, es un chico agradable –**

 **\- Él la considera su amiga, y me alegra que tenga a alguien más en quien confiar –**

 **\- También es mi amigo –** era feliz de decirlo **– a veces es necesario contar con alguien en quien confiar y me alegra ser esa persona para Henry –**

 **\- Saber que no está solo me hace sentir menos mala madre –**

 **\- Hey, no diga eso –** interrumpió **– usted es una buena madre, Henry es la prueba de eso, no tiene por qué preocuparse –**

 **\- Gracias –** se hizo un silencio

 **\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en San Francisco? –** Ruby decidió romperlo

 **\- Bien, estar aquí es maravilloso –** la loba nunca escucho a Regina tan feliz, salvo cuando estaba con Emma **– las playas, la gente todo es genial –** explicó

 **\- Esas son buenas noticias –**

 **\- Si, nunca imagine que sería así –** siguió hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo **– lo siento, probablemente te estoy aburriendo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? para nada, no puede parar en la mejor parte –** dijo. Regina rió Definitivamente Ruby era parecida a Alex - **¿sabe? Puede llamar las veces que quiera, no necesariamente para hablar de Henry –** no creía que acabara de decir eso, si cuando la morena de pelo corto aún vivía en el pueblo no habían logrado ser amigas qué le hacía pensar que ahora que ya no estaba lo serian – **si quieres, aunque si no, no hay problema –**

 **\- Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo –** el primer paso estaba dado, habían empezado a tutearse

 **\- Genial –** expresó alegre

 **\- Ruby ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?** –

 **\- Dispara –** aceptó

 **\- ¿Cómo era yo, cuando era alcaldesa durante la maldición?** –

 **\- Ehh…** **si queremos que esta plática termine bien, lo mejor será que no te responda** – expresó medio en broma y temerosa la camarera, en cambio la morena quedó confundida

Así fue como los viernes de películas entre Ruby y Henry empezaron, de la misma manera que las pláticas entre la loba y Regina.

* * *

Empezaron con mal pie Regina y Elise. La amistad entre Henry y Ruby va mejor que nunca y la amistad entre nuestra loba y la reina está dando sus primeros pasos. La reina está adaptándose, pedir a domicilio ya es un gran avance XD ¿Qué dicen Alex y Ally estarán celebrando? ¿Cómo? Se los dejo a su imaginación.

Gracias a los que comentan desde el inicio, son los mejores que hasta me dan ganas de dejarme de competencias y darle a cada uno un one shot. ¿Qué piensan?

Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, teorías, desahogos ¿Qué se yo? Acepto todas sus palabras.

Evazqueen: Alex es genial, Ruby es genial… imagínate a las dos juntas ¿en una fiesta? La "reina malvada" y LA REINA MALVADA. Elise y Regina ¿Qué les depara el futuro? Es bueno que Emma y su hijo recuperen la relación que tenían antes, pero poco a poco.

Vainilla47: está bien me callo… jajajaj lo de Ruby también es mi parte favorita. No quiero un hijo como Henry, quiero a Henry así Regina seria su otra madre y yo me convertiría en su esposa jajajaj déjenme soñar… estaré pendiente por si subes tu historia.

Ragamuffin47: mmmm jajajaja me gustó la idea. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez la ponga

Lupitha95: gracias… me gusta que te vayas integrando a la historia y sobre todo que te guste.

AbyEvilRegal: Alex se sorprendió mucho por el trabajo de alcaldesa de Regina. Si se entera que además es amiga de la mismísima Reina Malvada (la verdadera) seguro le da algo y no quiero que desaparezca de la historia jajajajaja la primera semana laboral de nuestra reina ¿Cómo le irá en el resto?

Alex: obvio que nadie le gana a nuestra reina, pero Elise es un caso aparte. Pronto más escenas de las tres y puede que Ruby aparezca por ahí. Puede.

ElaQueen: me alegra que te guste y lo comentes. gracias por tus palabras


	13. Sorpresa

Regrese ¿alguien me extraño?

Otro capítulo y otra vez clases (odio mi vida) ¿un mes de vacaciones es enserio? ¿En qué país vivo? Bueno dejare mis lamentaciones para después. Normalmente cuando escribo dejo pistas sobre lo que vendrá posteriormente, la mayoría las han sabido reconocer. El primer capítulo tiene varias claves sobre la historia no olviden eso.

Gracias por su apoyo y díganme que le parece.

OUAT no me pertenece, mi odio por la universidad sí.

* * *

Otra vez lunes. Nueva semana en la cual deseaba tener el contacto más limitado posible con su jefa. Después de lo vivido el viernes por un instante pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de ser despedida. Dicho pensamiento desapareció el domingo en la mañana al recibir un mail de Elise en el cual le ordenaba tener lista la sala de reuniones el lunes a primera hora.

También deseaba hablar con Alex, seguía sin saber qué es lo que había pasado, puesto que la morena menor canceló la visita que le haría el sábado. No podía culparla, si la llamó con los nervios de punta disculpándose por no poder visitarla y contándole que tenía una cena con los padres de Ally, estaba desesperada y temerosa, Abby quería hablar expresamente con ella. Se moría de curiosidad por saber de qué es lo hablarían. Era la única razón por la que se impacientaba de ir al trabajo, eso y sus deseos de saber si su amiga consiguió el empleo.

Llegó y se dirigió directamente a la sala de reuniones para tenerla lista antes de que su jefa llegara, sin embargo a los pocos minutos la rubia salió de su oficina, al parecer ya estaba en la empresa, se saludaron por respeto y le ordeno un café. Cuando regresó con la bebida caliente un hombre estaba sentado frente a ella, si su memoria no le fallaba ese era el director de Diseño y por lo que escuchaba estaban intentando arreglar el problema de la semana pasada. Al cabo de una hora la reunión terminó y Elise se marchó. Eso significaba un descanso puesto que no le ordeno nada, casi ni se dirigió a ella en todo el tiempo. Busco a Alex pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

 **\- Escuchen todos –** su jefa regresó y al parecer tenia algunas cosas que decir **– uno de nuestros diseñadores, Erick Thomson, debido a la lamentable situación del viernes que espero no se repita tuvo que ser removido de su cargo, su reemplazo a partir de ahora será la señorita Alexandra Smith** –

Espera un minuto se dijo así misma Regina, ¿Alex?, ¿su Alex? Trabajaría en ese departamento. No se lo podía creer pero lo hizo en cuanto vio aparecer a su amiga por la puerta, vestida con un traje formal, en otra situación tal vez se reiría ya que nunca la había visto así, pero ahora no estaba para eso , además su jefa y todo el departamento de Arte estaba ahí. Por otro lado ¿Erick había sido despedido? Para ser sincera no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia ¿sería por la broma? En su momento odiaba a ese hombre pero la ira ya había pasado y le daba un poco de pena, sabía que tenía dos hijas y su desempleo causaría problemas en su familia. Esperaba que recibiera una sanción mas no el despido absoluto, no se lo merecía ¿o sí? Dejo de pensar y se concentró en lo que decía su jefa.

 **\- Muestren su colaboración a su nueva compañera y señorita Smith –** se dirigió a Alex – **espero que de lo mejor de usted, no admitiré errores –** dijo con severidad antes de marcharse, la morena simplemente asintió. Todos estaban parados observando a la que sería su nueva compañera de trabajo hasta que la directora salió de nuevo – **Mills acompaña a Smith y muéstrale su lugar de trabajo. Morgan ven conmigo –** dicho esto salió seguida de Abby que le dedicó una mirada a Alex

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –** preguntó apresuradamente Regina cuando se aseguró que su jefa no regresaría **– Alex… Alex… ALEX –**

 **\- Lo siento… wow… sí que impone respeto esa mujer –** habló refiriéndose a Elise

 **\- ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que está pasando? Cómo es eso que trabajarás aquí –**

 **\- Pues eso, trabajare aquí –** respondió con obviedad ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga **– está bien te lo contare, es una historia un poco larga. Pero creo que deberías enseñarme el lugar que los demás nos están mirando –** recomendó y empezaron a caminar – **como sabes el viernes en la tarde me llamaron porque había una vacante, pero no me imagine que sería en este departamento, me hicieron una entrevista y como ya me presenté antes me dijeron que tenía muchas probabilidades de ganar el puesto y así fue, en la noche me llamaron diciendo que empezaba el lunes y aquí estoy –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado al verte entrar? –**

 **\- Siempre te sorprendo –** dijo con suficiencia y sonriendo – **si no te lo dije fue porque estaba con mi hermosa novia celebrándolo, en mi departamento, sobre la cama y sin ropa –** sonrió como una idiota al recordarlo

 **\- No hacía falta los detalles –** se sonrojó y su amiga empezó a reír – **hablando de Ally qué es lo que tenías que hacer en casa de sus padres –**

 **\- Deberías dejar de ser curiosa –**

 **\- Solo me preocupo por ti –** ni ella se lo creía

 **\- Está bien te lo contare y después tú me contaras que es lo que pasó con Erick –** la morena mayor aceptó el trato **– no sé si te he contado como empezó mi relación con Ally, pero por tu cara veo que no. Bueno, nos conocimos en el instituto casi en el último año, mi familia se mudó aquí y yo era la nueva, Ally se acercó a mi e inmediatamente nos hicimos amigas, fue maravilloso teníamos una conexión que poco a poco fue transformándose en amor, si lo sé estoy sonando cursi. El temor de separarnos después de la graduación me hizo ser valiente y le confesé lo que sentía, gracias a Dios ella sentía lo mismo porque si no hubiera sido doloroso. En fin, ninguna de las dos nos fuimos de la ciudad pero surgió un nuevo problema, sus padres, su madre específicamente.**

 **\- ¿Acaso es homofóbica? –**

 **\- No, no es eso. Ella piensa que su hija rechazó la beca para estudiar en la Universidad de New York por mí, además cree que no le puedo dar un buen futuro. Su padre en cambio siempre ha demostrado su apoyo hacia nosotras –**

 **\- Pues creo que Abby se equivoca –**

 **\- Después de que mis padres decidieran recorrer el mundo –** Regina recordó que los padres de Alex decidieron explorar varios países antes de establecerse definitivamente en Los Ángeles **– empecé a tener problemas en la Universidad y creo que de cierto modo también afectaba a Ally, fue cuando su madre se enfrentó a mí. Me dijo que nunca permitiría que su hija estuviera con alguien como yo. Fue cuando la realidad golpeó mi rostro y decidí cambiar por ella. Por Ally. Quiero ser mejor por ella y para demostrarle a Abby que si hay alguien que se merece estar con su hija, esa soy yo –**

 **\- Deja de hablar que vas hacer que llore –** quiso que sonara como una broma perolo decía en serio, Alex hablaba con tanto amor que realmente sentías la sinceridad en sus palabras

 **\- Me gradué y ahora tengo el empleo que siempre quise, Abby se enteró de eso y me invitó a una cena, creo que es su forma de decirme "está bien ganaste, eres lo suficientemente buena para mi bebe, bienvenida a la familia" –**

 **\- Bien ahora que tu suegra ya te aceptó ¿cuándo viene la boda y los niños? –** dijo en broma

 **\- Oye no te apresures, que todavía me queda días de sexo desenfrenado con mi novia antes de empezar con el tema de los pañales e hipotecas –** las dos empezaron a reír

Sin duda junto a su amiga los días de trabajo serian menos estresantes y se aseguraba de tener alguien que la detuviera cuando perdiera la razón.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y pronto se transformaban en semanas. Cada una más difícil que la anterior. Ingenuamente pensó que podría pasar más tiempo con su amiga, pero se equivocó. El único tiempo que compartían era el del almuerzo.

Pronto abrirían una nueva agencia, en San Mateo, por lo tanto su trabajo se duplicaba y tenía que ir de aquí para allá, detrás de su jefa. Cada día recibiendo comentarios desaprobatorios e incluso hirientes, hacían que la paciencia de la morena llegara a su límite.

Claro está, que llegaba días en los cuales su jefa desaparecía por largas horas, sinceramente no le importaba dónde estaba, aprovechaba cada minuto recargando sus niveles de paciencia, aunque de nada servía ya que al regresar, Elise se encargaba de llevarlos a tope.

 _ **No te desesperes, antes eras así.**_ Ese era su mantra desde hace un par de semanas. Había convencido a Ruby para que le diga, sin mentira alguna, cómo era en su época de alcaldesa. La respuesta fue una descripción de Elise, incluso peor en algunos aspectos. Sin duda karma existe.

 **\- Sal de esa nube en la que te encuentras Mills y ponte a trabajar –** exigió con voz dura la rubia

 **\- Estoy trabajando –** contestó

 **\- ¿Enserio?** **No se nota** – agrego con el mismo tono

* * *

 **\- La odio –** expresó agotada Regina

 **\- Yo me odio por trabajar ahí –** dijo en el mismo tono que la otra morena. Ambas se quejaban del trabajo, de una Rubia malhumorada exactamente.

 **\- Vamos chicas no puede ser para tanto –** restó importancia Ally **– mamá no se queja de ella –**

 **\- El hecho de que tu madre no se queje de esa bruja es porque por alguna razón las dos al menos se respetan –** Alex se dirigió a su novia **– además no me mientas, también la odias –**

 **\- ¿Qué acaso también trabajas para ella, eres su psicóloga personal o algo? –** preguntó Regina a la rubia pero la morena menor contestó por ella

 **\- La odia porque hace una semana que nada de nada en la cama y es porque llego agotada a casa –**

 **\- No es por eso –** contestó enseguida con las mejillas rojas **– no mientas Alex –** reprendió a su novia, las dos morenas simplemente rieron. Aunque si la rubia era sincera consigo misma, estaba frustrada sexualmente pero no lo admitiría en voz alta

 **\- Lo que tú digas princesa –** dijo besándola – **ahora vámonos que estoy agotada y quiero dormir –**

 **\- Pensé que hoy haríamos otras cosas –** dijo tímidamente Ally

 **\- Ves a lo que me refiero** – comentó Alex dirigiéndose a Regina

 **\- Si, lo que sea ahora váyanse, quiero dormir y jamás despertarme –**

 **\- Que hospitalaria eres, deberías ser más agradecida con quien te dio un techo donde vivir –**

 **\- Sería más agradecida si me hubieras conseguido el departamento de alado ¿has visto su balcón? Es hermoso –**

 **\- No te quejes solo era una mensajera no una agente de bienes raíces –**

Se despidieron e inmediatamente Regina se metió entre las sabanas esperando descansar el fin de semana.

* * *

 **\- MILLS –**

\- … –

 **\- MILLS –** salió de su oficina al ver que su asistente no aparecía **– ¿Dónde diablos esta Mills? –**

 **\- Fue a conseguir los informes en Finanzas que le pidió –** respondió Abby desde su escritorio

 **\- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? Hace más de media hora que le pedí eso y el departamento de finanzas está a solo dos plantas de aquí –**

 **\- Ahí viene –** puntualizó su secretaria viendo como la morena llegaba apresurada

 **\- Aquí están los informes –** se los entregó a su jefa

 **\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Acaso te tomaste un café antes de venir –**

 **\- Los informes aun no estaban listos –** se justificó

 **\- Pues entonces, debías regresar no esperar a que los terminaran –**

\- … –

 **\- ¿Entendiste? –**

 **\- Sí, no volverá a suceder –** contestó al fin

 **\- Eso espero –**

Se marchó haciendo resonar sus tacones. _**Antes eras así**_ se repitió. Respiro profundamente antes de sentarse es su escritorio. Miro brevemente a Alex que levantaba el dedo medio hacia el despacho de la directora. Ante esto dejó salir una sonrisa que borró inmediatamente al darse cuenta que Abby también presenció el gesto de su "nuera"

* * *

Una noche Henry videollamó a su madre ya que tenía problemas con una tarea. Había pedido ayuda a su madre rubia y abuelos, sin embargo termino más confundido que al principio. La única que podía explicarle mejor sería su madre morena. Ésta al parecer estaba ocupada ya que cuando finalmente la vio a través de la pantalla, ella se encontraba sumergida en unos papeles, además tenía mala cara, cansancio talvez.

 **\- ¿Segura que estas bien mamá? –** preguntó por tercera vez

 **\- Si no te preocupes –** restó importancia **– lo que pasa es que estamos liados con un nuevo proyecto y últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer –**

 **\- Deberías descansar, trabajar tanto no te hará bien. No dejaste la alcaldía para meterte a un trabajo más estresante –**

 **\- No te preocupes cariño, mejor cuéntame cómo han ido las clases –** preguntó mirando detenidamente unos papeles

 **\- Justamente por eso te llamé, tengo un problema con la última tarea –**

 **\- ¿Un problema? Dime cual es y lo resolveremos juntos –**

 **\- Veras lo que pasa es que no creo poder comprenderte mediante el ordenador así que pensaba que podrías explicarme si estoy ahí –** la comunicación fallo en ese instante y tanto la imagen como el sonido se distorsionaron un poco

 **\- Dime de que se trata, no pude comprenderte –** al parecer no escucho bien lo último, sin embargo seguía en su trabajo

 **\- Tengo que hacer mi árbol genealógico –**

 **\- Me preguntaba cuando harías uno –** preguntó. Sabía que existiría problemas para hacerlo

 **\- Si bueno, como sabrás mi árbol no es muy normal que digamos, he pedido ayuda a mama y los abuelos pero creo que ni ellos saben cómo hacerlo –**

 **\- No podría esperar mucho de ellos –** la comunicación seguía siendo defectuosa **– tengo problemas con mi ordenador no puedo escucharte bien ¿Cómo está el tuyo? –**

 **\- Aquí no hay ningún problema –** dijo – **con respecto a mi tarea, crees que puedas ayudarme, pensaba ir a SF este fin de semana –** su madre no respondía y seguía en sus papeles **– ¿me has escuchado? –**

 **\- Si, claro que si –** por un momento dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla ya que encontró el problema en los balances financieros que tanto estaba buscando y no escucho lo que su hijo decía, pero no quería quedar mal con él, así que contestó afirmativamente

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –** preguntó suspicaz

 **\- Decías que necesitabas mi ayuda para comprender tu Árbol genealógico y yo digo que sí, estoy encantada de ayudarte –**

 **\- ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo? –** vaya no pensaba que su madre aceptaría tan rápido su petición de ir a SF

 **\- Claro que si –** respondió extrañada ¿Por qué no estaría de acuerdo en ayudar a su hijo?

 **\- Gracias, gracias, gracias –** estaba tan emocionado por ir a San Francisco **– le diré a todos y si están ocupados Ruby podrá ayudarme**

 **\- Está bien puedes decirle a Ruby –** no estaba seguro que es lo acababa de decir su hijo, pero verlo feliz le hacía feliz

 **\- Veo que sigues ocupada lo mejor será que te deje terminar –**

 **\- Te lo agradezco y lo siento mucho, sé que querías hablar pero no hecho nada más que trabajar frente a ti, cuando estés aquí lo compensare te lo prometo –**

 **\- No te preocupes mama y nos vemos el viernes, no puedo esperar –**

Se despidió sin decirle nada más. ¿Y la ayuda para su tarea? Pensaba la mujer.

Suponía que se la pediría el viernes y fue por eso que dijo "nos vemos el viernes", eso explicaba también lo de Ruby. Los viernes eran sus noches de películas. Ahora todo tenía sentido o al menos eso creía.

Se concentró nuevamente en los papeles ya que había encontrado el error era cuestión de minutos que terminara de ordenarlos y después por fin descansaría.

* * *

 **\- Nunca creí que Regina dijera que si tan rápido –** dijo la loba

 **\- Tampoco yo pero eso no importa ahora, ya quiero que sea viernes –** expresó emocionado el chico y la morena sonrió enternecida antes de que su móvil sonara

 **\- Mary acaba de mandarme un mensaje, dice que vienen en camino, al parecer fue una reunión muy larga –** dijo mirando su móvil.

Efectivamente el Sr. Gold convocó a una reunión para tratar ciertos asuntos del pueblo. La familia Charming había pedido a Ruby que cuidara de Henry, ya que ellos debían estar presentes. El chico aprovecho para pedirle ayuda a su amiga, pero la loba por más que lo intento no pudo descifrar el acertijo que era su árbol genealógico. Finalmente decidió contactar con su madre mientras la morena preparaba la cena.

* * *

 **\- Es mi imaginación o hace un año que trabajamos en Heat –**

 **\- Solo han pasado cinco semanas Alex –** expresó divertida Regina

 **\- Es lo mismo –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer el fin de semana? –**

 **\- Tengo toda la intención de gastarme al menos la mitad de mi sueldo en alcohol –**

 **\- Creí que lo pasarías con Ally –**

 **\- No me lo recuerdes –** dijo triste **– ella tiene una conferencia en Los Angeles, regresara el domingo en la noche, por eso el alcohol –**

 **\- Te propongo algo mejor. Pasa el fin de semana conmigo –**

 **\- ¿Es una propuesta indecente? –** preguntó en broma

 **\- No me obligues a llamar a tu novia –**

 **\- Sabes mejor que nadie que ella es la primera que se apuntaría a un trio –**

 **\- Las dos son imposibles, no sé cómo me llevo tan bien con ustedes –**

 **\- Porque las tres formamos el grupo más sexi que cualquier persona ha presenciado –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** cedió con una sonrisa **– ¿entonces qué dices? –**

 **\- Está bien –**

 **\- Entonces nos vemos al salir –**

Era viernes, entró dispuesta a soportar otro día en el trabajo y sus esperanzas de que fuera mejor, ni siquiera aparecieron.

Tuvo razón, el día fue espantoso, más que cualquier otro. Sus ganas de renunciar crecían paulatinamente, igual que sus ganas de gritarle a su jefa. ¿Qué problema tenia Elise? ¿Por qué era así? Sin duda nunca lo sabría, tampoco le interesaba.

* * *

 **\- Henry no creo que sea una buena idea –** expresó angustiada Ruby

 **\- Pero ella dijo que si, tu misma la escuchaste –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero no creo ser la indicada para llevarte. Puede hacerlo Emma o tus abuelos –**

 **\- Mi madre –** refiriéndose a la rubia **– no es una buena opción y lo sabes, en cuanto a los abuelos, dijeron que tenían una cita y no quiero arruinar sus planes –**

 **\- Sigo pensando que es una terrible idea –**

 **\- En ese caso puedo hacerlo solo, no es como si antes no lo hubiera hecho –** dijo sabiendo que ante eso su amiga cedería

 **\- Está bien, tu ganas, pero si tu madre me mata mis últimas palabras serán "te lo dije" –**

 **\- No te hará nada ahora que son amigas –**

 **\- Amigas lo que se dice amigas, no lo creo –** dudaba puesto que ninguna de las dos lo habían dicho

 **\- Cómo que no. ¿Tú crees que mi madre se la pasa hablando de su vida con cualquiera? –** preguntó haciendo pensar a la loba. Es cierto Regina no era de esas personas que se abren fácilmente a la gente y el que cada viernes platicaran sobre su vida aun le sorprendía a la joven

 **\- Está bien puede y escúchame bien, puede que seamos amigas pero no quiero tentar a la suerte –**

 **\- Deja de poner excusas y ve a pedirle permiso a la abuela –**

 **\- No necesito su permiso –** replicó indignada

 **\- Repítelo muchas veces, tal vez algún día te lo creas –** dijo burlón, sin duda Henry era igual a su madre morena

* * *

 **\- SOMOS LIBRES –** gritó la morena menor en cuanto llegaron al departamento de Regina

 **\- Ponte cómoda mientras preparo la cena –**

 **\- De eso nada, pienso ayudarte –** dijo siguiendo a la reina a la cocina

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te apetece? –**

 **\- Mmm Pizza –** contestó con media sonrisa

 **\- Eres igual a Henry –**

 **\- No lo conozco así que no puedo confirmar ni negar nada… ¿Entonces si a las pizzas o no? –** preguntó

 **\- Si a las pizzas** –

 **\- Eres la mejor –**

Se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron con la preparación de la masa. Pasaron un momento alegre y terminaron llenas de harina. Dejaron las pizzas en el horno y decidieron darse una ducha. Primero Alex y luego Regina. Se pusieron los pijamas y empezaron a comer viendo una película.

 **\- ¿Es todo como imaginaste? –** pregunto Alex en medio de la película

 **\- A qué te refieres –**

 **\- A estar aquí en San Francisco, tu nueva vida –**

 **\- Mmm, siendo sincera creo que es mucho mejor –** dijo sonriendo

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** preguntó asombrada

 **\- Por supuesto, salvo la directora –**

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca le dices bruja, Reina Malvada o algún otro apodo? –**

 **\- Antes era así ¿sabes? –** hizo un silencio antes de añadir **– era como la directora, incluso peor, mucho peor –** dijo seriamente recordando su pasado

 **\- Me cuesta mucho imaginarte como ella –**

 **\- Pues créelo –**

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? –**

 **\- Mi hijo y por más que me duela Emma también. Los dos fueron los grandes motivos para cambiar y ser mejor –** de repente se puso nostálgica y Alex decidió cambiar de tema

 **\- Decididamente quiero conocer a Henry, si fue capaz de cambiar a la "Reina Malvada" debe ser un muchacho especial –**

 **\- Lo es –**

Siguieron viendo la película y de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó

 **\- ¿Estas esperando a alguien? –**

 **\- No –** contestó extrañada la morena

 **\- ¿Quieres que abra yo? –**

 **\- No te preocupes –** dijo y camino hacia la puerta

¿Quién podía ser? Abrió lentamente y puso su mejor cara de asombro

 **\- ¿Henry? –**

 **\- Hola mamá –** dijo entusiasmado abrazándola **– te extrañé mucho –**

 **\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –** aun no salía de su asombro al ver a su hijo ahí – **¿viniste solo? –**

 **\- Por supuesto que no –** contestó entrando al departamento y observando todo detenidamente, al tiempo que otra persona hacia su aparición

 **\- Hola Regina –** dijo una morena

 **\- ¿Ruby? –** la recién llegada simplemente sonrió nerviosa

* * *

Bueno ¿sorpresa? Regina, Henry, Alex y Ruby juntos en San francisco mmm muchas cosas pueden pasar o tal vez nada. Pueden decirme sus teorías.

Con respecto a los one shots, me han convencido hare uno a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio: **Vainilla47, Evazqueen y Ragamuffin47,** gracias por dejar un comentario en cada capítulo, espero que les guste mi regalo. Hay personas que poco a poco se van sumando, posteriormente también puedo hacer uno para uds, solo les pido paciencia y comentarios. Es la única manera que tengo para saber si les va gustando el desarrollo de la historia.

Las ganadoras dejen una descripción de la historia que quieren que escriba. Agradecería que fueran específicas para no equivocarme en el desarrollo de la trama, también especifiquen la pareja sobre la que escribiré. Estas historias las subiré una cada fin de semana en el orden que aparezcan sus reviews con la descripción.

Lupitha95: jajaja de verdad seria genial pero el departamento de alado es un misterio todavía.

Vainilla47: tu cara de cachorrito me ha convencido puedes dejarme una descripción de cómo quieres que sea tu historia. Jajaj tampoco me acuerdo pero creo que fue en el tercer capítulo. Está bien tu ganas Henry es tu hijo, me conformo con que me dejes vivir contigo XD ¿amar es compartir verdad? Un universo en donde cada uno tuviera su Lana Parrilla personal, sería perfecto. ¿Dónde me apunto para conseguir eso?

Guest: gracias

Evazqueen: jajaj Regina no pudo aguantarse y reclamo el título que le correspondía. Vaya personaje que es Elise y junto a Regina sí que debe traer cosas interesantes. Amistad RedQueen me gusta también, lástima que la serie no nos la de. No pasó nada malo con Alex, puedes estar tranquila. No sé si sean muy cortos pero intento escribir la misma cantidad de hojas en cada capítulo. Gracias a ti por comentar y espero tu idea para la historia.

Ragamuffin47: ahora puedes desahogar todas las ideas que tengas para tu one shot. Espero que te guste mi regalo. Siempre imagine que Elise fuera la jefa, especialmente que sea la "mala" creo que sería interesante ver la relación que tienen las dos, teniendo en cuenta que Regina ya paso por el papel de jefa malvada.

Alex: Ruby apareció ¿te parezco menos malvada ahora? Contigo inauguramos la serie de one shots, pero después de publicar estos seguiré escribiendo más, tendras tu oportunidad nuevamente, creo que tienes muy buenas ideas ya que la primera me encanto, disfrute mucho escribiéndola. Para mi sus comentarios son muy importantes y no me cansare de agradecérselos, y los shots son una pequeña forma de expresar mi agradecimiento, lo hago con mucho gusto. Eres la segunda persona a la que le intriga el departamento de alado, tiempo al tiempo. Jajaja hay que tener ovarios para hablarle así a nuestra reina y por lo visto Elise los tiene, pero Regina se está conteniendo y cuando explote sí que va ser interesante.

AbyEvilRegal: después de que publique los 3 one shots, también te dare uno lo prometo, he visto que me has apoyado continuamente. La verdad no incluiré más personajes, claro que mencionare nombres a azar cuando sea necesario pero los personajes inventados que más aparecerán son Elise y Alex. Incluso Ally no tendrá tanto protagonismo pero aparecerá constantemente.

Guest: principalmente la historia es un OCQueen hasta llegar al desenlace del fic (que sería el primer capítulo que publique) lo que pase después dependerá de uds. RedQueen por el momento solo será una amistad.


	14. Harta

Publico tarde lo sé pero sinceramente todo es complicado. Soy de **Ecuador** y no sé si lo vieron en algún informativo pero el pasado sábado mi país sufrió un terremoto. No vivo en uno de los lugares más afectados pero la situación aquí es delicada. Varios países nos brindan su ayuda y estoy muy agradecida por eso. En la universidad donde estudio están haciendo brigadas de voluntarios para acudir a las ciudades más afectada y ayudar en lo que más se pueda. Pienso unirme a ellos. Fue por eso que hoy publico tarde estamos organizando las donaciones y todo eso. Tal vez la próxima semana no publique (espero que sí) aunque haré todo lo posible por hacerlo.

Solo siento un gran dolor por mi país y por todas las pérdidas humanas que poco a poco se van incrementando.

Sin más que añadir, gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

* * *

Después de la sorpresa que se llevó Regina juró prestarle más atención a lo que su hijo decía y sobretodo nunca distraerse. Dejo de lamentarse y se dejó llevar por la felicidad de tener a su hijo junto a ella. Aunque había algunas cosas que tenía que hablar con el chico y su amiga loba.

 **\- ¿Es tan raro sabes? –** habló Alex mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Henry y Regina

 **\- A que te refieres –** respondió la más mayor

 **\- A ti como madre –**

 **\- Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse –** dijo la loba **– imagínate nuestra reacción cuando Henry llegó, nadie en el pueblo se lo esperaba –**

 **\- Mi madre era un poco diferente a lo que es hoy –** explicó Henry ante la mirada confundida de Alex

 **\- Nos disculpas un momento Alex –** interrumpió Regina saliendo de la cocina llevándose con ella a su hijo y Ruby

 **\- Si lo que quieres es amenazarlos para que no me cuenten nada vergonzoso de ti, estás perdiendo el tiempo, lo averiguare de todos modos –** agregó divertida la chica

Se alejaron de la cocina buscando un lugar en el cual hablar sin temor a ser escuchados.

 **\- Alex es genial –** empezó Henry – creo que nos llevaremos muy bien –

 **\- Auch, eso me dolió –** argumentó divertida Ruby

 **\- Si lo que sea –** cortó Regina **– centrémonos en lo importante –** hizo un silencio en el cual los otros dos estaban expectantes **– por nada del mundo Alex debe saber que somos parte de los cuentos de hadas, así que lo mejor sería si somos cuidadosos con lo que decimos. Sobre todo tu Ruby –**

 **\- ¿Yo? Pero si no he dicho nada –**

 **\- Por si acaso –** agregó haciendo que su hijo riera

 **\- Está bien mamá no diremos nada, puede que Alex sea genial pero no está preparada para saberlo –** dijo comprensivo Henry

Una vez establecida la "regla" principal regresaron a la cocina, en la cual Alex estaba cortando algunos trozos de pizza que aún quedaban.

 **\- He pensado que deben estar hambrientos –** justificó

 **\- Pensamiento acertado –** contestó la loba antes de que el sonido del móvil de Regina inundara el lugar

La morena inmediatamente contestó al ver que se trataba de Snow y la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro se transformó en una mueca de seriedad. Aparto el móvil por un instante para dirigirse a su hijo con un tono serio.

 **\- Dime que le has dicho a Emma que venias a San Francisco –**

 **\- ¿Sirve el que les haya dejado una nota? –** contestó con una pregunta pero la cara de su madre le decía que estaba en problemas

/

 **\- Sí que da miedo –** afirmó Alex mientras escuchaba como Regina regañaba a su hijo

 **\- Eso no es nada te lo aseguro –** respondió Ruby, esta demás decir que ella había visto a la reina más enfadada **– cuando se pone en plan Reina Malvada es mucho peor –** dijo inconscientemente pero se calló rápidamente a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Genial ahora Regina también la regañaría, pensó

 **\- No te preocupes –** tranquilizo la diseñadora al ver la cara de pánico de la otra mujer, como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto **– Regina ya me ha contado sobre su faceta de Reina Malvada –** siguió pero la loba puro una cara de confusión **– ya sabes eso de que en su época de alcaldesa era una autentica bruja con los demás** – aclaró

 **\- Ahh si eso –** contesto nerviosa, por un momento creyó que se refería a su verdadera faceta de Reina Malvada pero se dio cuenta de que eso era absurdo, sino Regina no les hubiera advertido de lo que debía decir o no

 **\- Henry prométeme que nunca volverás hacerlo –** el tono elevado de la ex alcaldesa indicaba que el regaño parecía estar llegando a su fin

 **\- Está bien lo prometo –** dijo antes de añadir **– pero que conste que ahora están a mano, primero fui a Boston en busca de Ma y ahora vine en tu búsqueda** –

Regina quería mantenerse seria frente a su hijo pero ante este último comentario cedió y dejó salir una ligera sonrisa. A pesar del sermón bien merecido que tuvo su hijo, no podía estar enojada con él. No después de que lo tenía junto a ella. Solo dios sabía cuánto lo había extrañado.

Empezaron a mirar una nueva película pero lo cierto es que nadie le estaba prestando atención a la pantalla ya que Henry acribillaba a preguntas a Alex y cuando esta menciono que poseía una moto, se ganó el interés de la loba y el muchacho. Pasaron un par de horas hablando y después Regina ordeno a su hijo irse a dormir, el chico no puso objeción alguna.

Tantas emociones juntas agotaron a Henry que cayo rendido sobre la cama a los pocos minutos de acostarse en ella. Su madre lo miro enternecida. Mientras lo arropaba. Mañana sería un gran día, pretendía salir junto a su hijo y sus dos amigas a recorrer la cuidad bajo las peticiones de Henry y Ruby, siendo esta ultima la más emocionada por ello. Era comprensible, nunca había estado fuera de Storybrooke y le hacía mucha ilusión poder disfrutar de aquel paseo, incluso estaba más emocionada que su propio hijo. Parecía una niña pequeña cuando le dan el juguete que siempre ha querido. Dejarían la tarea de Henry para el domingo en la mañana.

Luego de abandonar la que había sido designada como la habitación de Henry, regreso a la sala dispuesta a distribuir las dos habitaciones restantes. Una de sus dos amigas debía compartir cama con ella, ya que no parecía correcto que Alex y Ruby durmiesen juntas si apenas se habían conocido. Sinceramente no le importaba quien dormía con ella, peor al parecer Alex sabía lo que quería y negó la oferta poniendo una excusa cuando le pregunto si dormía con ella.

 **\- No creo que sea una buena idea, Ally me llamara dentro de unos minutos y no creo que te guste nuestra forma de comunicación –** dijo guiñándole un ojo, la morena mayor simplemente decidió no imaginarse a qué tipo de comunicación se refería **– no quiero traumatizarte ni nada de eso –** agregó divertida, Regina simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Ruby

 **\- Bueno entonces supongo que nos toca compartir habitación –**

 **\- No te preocupes puedo quedarme en este sofá, no hay problema –** ofreció, no quería incomodar

 **\- No seas tonta –** negó **– además quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en el pueblo y ¿Quién mejor que tú para contarme? –** concluyó dirigiéndose a su habitación

 **\- Por cierto Ruby –** interrumpió Alex **– ¿Regina siempre ha sido así de curiosa? –**

 **\- No que yo sepa –** contesto **– creo que es esta ciudad que saca nuevas cualidades de ella –** comentó sinceramente antes de seguir a la otra morena

Era surrealista pensaba Ruby. Ahí estaba ella compartiendo la misma cama con la que fuera una delas mayores enemigas de su amiga Snow y la que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

 **\- Es raro ¿verdad? –** rompió el silencio la morena mayor

 **\- Gracias a dios. Creí que era la única de las dos que pensaba eso –** dijo soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando

 **\- Para mí es mucho más raro de lo que crees. Te recuerdo que tú en Storybrooke duermes en mi cama –**

 **\- Sabía que Henry no podía mantener el secreto –**

 **\- ¿Lo haces? –** preguntó sorprendida antes de ponerse a reír **– solo lo decía en broma pero acabas de confirmarlo –**

 **\- No puedo creer que haya caído en eso –** se lamentaba **– debo recordar que estoy tratando con Regina Mills –**

 **\- Deberías –** estuvo de acuerdo – **y dime ¿de qué me he perdido en Storybrooke? –**

 **\- Mmm la verdad no mucho –** dijo imitando un gesto pensativo **– algunos trolls han destruido el muelle pero no es la gran cosa comparado a lo uno de ellos le hicieron a tu manzano. Creo que ese monstruo pensó que era un palillo de dientes –** agrego con tal seriedad que parecía real. De hecho Regina puso una cara que claramente indicaba que le creía. Ante esto la loba no pudo evitar romperse a reír **– deberías haber visto tu cara –** se burló

 **\- Ja ja ja… muy graciosa –** dijo entrecerrando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era una broma

 **\- No te preocupes tu precioso manzano está bien, además Gold está haciendo un gran trabajo en la alcaldía así que no habrá futuras invasiones de los trolls –**

 **\- Cuéntame cómo están los demás –**

 **\- Bueno Granny sigue explotándome como siempre, Leroy sigue siendo mi más fiel cliente cuando de alcohol se trata, Whale no deja de ir tras cuanta mujer se le cruce, Belle ha terminado de leer como cinco libros esta semana, Azul bueno sigue siendo Azul, desde mi punto de vista creo que todo sigue igual aunque tu presencia hace falta. Bueno siendo sincera no está todo igual Emma ha estado muy diferente desde que –** dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que lo mejor no era ir por ese lado **– lo siento yo no pretendía incomodarte –**

 **\- No te preocupes –** contestó ausente la reina

Dejaron de hablar y Ruby se pateaba mentalmente por haber tocado el tema Emma. Era obvio que las heridas no se habían cerrado y hablar de la rubia sin duda seguiría siendo doloroso e incómodo para Regina.

 **\- Y dime ¿Whale también está detrás de ti? –** pregunto la reina después de varios minutos con el mismo tono alegre del principio. Ella no quería hablar de nada de su pasado que le causara dolor y la loba lo respetaría

Empezaron hablar de los múltiples intentos fallidos de Víctor para acercarse a Ruby y Regina le conto todo cuanto pasaba con su jefa. Sus ganas de mandarla al diablo o de renunciar pero la loba la cortó diciendo.

 **\- No puedes renunciar, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya –** empezó girándose para mirar a la morena **– por más que ella se crea la Reina Malvada, ambas sabemos que tú eres la verdadera. Así que ve y demuéstrale que se equivocó al meterse con Regina Mills –**

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a la reina, Ruby tenía razón. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas y al final terminaron dejándose vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Seguía teniendo sueño y el hecho de que su novia la mantuviera despierta hasta altas horas de la noche no ayudaba, sin embargo no se quejaba. Alex se puso rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Sacó su celular y busco la música perfecta para acompañarla. Con el fondo musical empezó a preparar muchas tortitas.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludo un adormilado Henry. Apenas y podía abrir sus ojos

 **\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –** cuestiono la chica

 **\- He querido ir al baño pero el olor de las tortitas me ha traído hasta aquí –**

 **\- Pues date prisa y ve al baño que ya estás muy grande como para que tengas accidentes, luego podrás desayunar –**

 **\- Ok pero primero déjame hacer algo –** contestó encendiendo en ordenador de su madre y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Empezó un video chat puesto que le apetecía hablar con sus abuelos y su madre rubia para contarles todas las cosas que haría ese día, también aprovecharía y se disculparía con ellos por haberse marchado dejando solo una nota

 **\- Despierta a tu madre y a Ruby –** pidió antes de ver al chico desaparecer por el pasillo

Siguió con su tarea en la cocina pero de pronto un sonido invadió el ambiente, inmediatamente miro su móvil, más el sonido no provenía de ahí. Poco a poco ese sonido se convertía en una voz. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se percató que la voz venia de ahí. Precisamente de la mujer rubia que estaba en la pantalla.

* * *

Emma se había sorprendido de que su hijo empezara una video llamada tan temprano, pero más sorprendida estuvo cuando al empezar a llamar a Henry la que apareció en su campo de vista fue una joven morena que solamente estaba con una camiseta de tirantes pequeña y unos shorts igual de pequeños.

 **\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –** no pudo evitar que su pregunta sonara muy agresiva. Visiblemente la otra mujer se sorprendió por la forma en la rubia le habló

 **\- ¿Disculpa? –**

 **\- Hey Alex ahora hablas sola –** expresó una voz con burla. Esa voz la reconocería inmediatamente donde sea. Era Regina ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Su ex esposa apareció en la pantalla pero esta se encontraba de espaldas así que no la había visto aun

* * *

Henry entró después de su madre y se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ya conectada.

 **\- Hola ma –** saludo sorprendiendo a las dos morenas que se encontraban ahí. ¿Así que ella era Emma? Pensaba Alex. Regina simplemente se quedó helada **– mira ella es Alex la nueva amiga de mamá –** hizo las respectivas presentaciones, en ese momento entraba Ruby y al ver que la tensión reinaba en lugar decidió intervenir

 **\- Hola Em –** saludo parándose frente al ordenador obstaculizando así a vista de Emma, acción que fue aprovechada por la reina para caminar hacia un ángulo en el cual Emma no podría verla, mientras que Alex volvió a meterse en lo suyo. Ruby entablo una pequeña conversación antes de añadir **– Henry por qué no le cuenta a Em lo que vamos hacer hoy –**

Inmediatamente el chico empezó a contarle como sería su día ignorando el momento incomodo que acababan de vivir sus madres. Regina gesticuló un "gracias" dirigida a la loba y al cabo de varios minutos su hijo finalizó la comunicación con su otra madre y degustó lo que preparó Alex.

Terminaron de comer e inmediatamente las mujeres fueron a cambiarse antes de salir de casa, mientras tanto Henry, que ya estaba listo, buscaba lugares que descubrir durante su corta visita. El celular de su madre empezó a sonar y leyó en la pantalla "Directora" ese era el nombre del contacto, al parecer se trataba de la jefa de su madre. El chico creyó que podía ser importante y contesto. Lo primero que escucho fue la voz demandante de una mujer.

 **\- Mills necesito que –** no pudo continuar ya que una voz la interrumpió

 **\- Creo que no podrá atenderla por el momento –**

 **\- ¿Es el celular de Regina Mills? –** quiso cerciorarse de que marcó bien el numero ya que le sorprendió escuchar la voz de un niño contestando el móvil de su asistente

 **\- Sí, soy su hijo –** explicó **– mama está ocupada por ahora pero si es muy importante puede decírmelo y yo le daré su mensaje –**

 **\- Creo que no será necesario –** habló después de un largo silencio **– resolveré el problema por mí misma. Adiós –** y colgó

 **\- ¿Quién era Henry?** – preguntó su madre que había llegado hasta él

 **\- Creo que tu jefa –** contestó confundido

 **\- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –** cuestionó nuevamente mientras observaba en su móvil que efectivamente su jefa la habia llamado

 **\- Al parecer quería pedirte algo pero al final ha dicho que no era necesario y colgó –**

* * *

Luego de colgar miro detenidamente su móvil, al parecer acababa de hablar con el hijo de su asistente. Dejo de pensar en ello y empezó una nueva llamada.

 **Abby envíame el resto de los balances a mi correo lo más pronto posible, tengo que terminarlos para mañana, el director financiero lo necesita urgentemente –**

 **¿Estás segura?** **Creí que le pedirías ayuda a Regina no creo que las finalices para mañana tu sola –**

 **Al parecer su hijo está de visita, al chico no le gustara ver que su madre se la pasa trabajando el fin de semana –** respondió indiferente

 **Está bien, dentro de media hora te los envío –**

 **Estaré esperando –** fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar. Ese iba ser un largo día y tal vez una noche también

* * *

El día había sido perfecto que Henry no podía borrar la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro así como Ruby su mirada sorprendida. Teniendo a Alex como su guía visitaron los lugares más característicos de San Francisco, como el Golden Gate e incluso se subieron a un tranvía. Almorzaron en un parque y luego, por petición de Henry, visitaron el zoológico de la ciudad. Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando entre las playas de la bahía y cundo empezaba a caer la noche regresaron a su casa.

Alex se despidió de Regina y se marchó a su propio departamento, no sin antes recibir varios agradecimientos de los demás.

Una vez en su departamento Regina preparo algo ligero con la ayuda de Ruby y después de comer Henry se fue a dormir agotado por las emociones del día. Ruby ocupó la habitación que la noche anterior le correspondió a Alex. Regina el suyo propio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Henry despertó se encontró con su madre lista para ayudarle a realizar su tarea. En la mesa estaban dispuestos todos los materiales que necesitaban. Ambos sabían que ese árbol genealógico no entraría en una simple hoja sino más bien en un cartel.

Cuando Ruby apareció en la sala encontró a madre e hijo pensando detenidamente como resolver el acertijo.

Cerca de medio día por fin terminaron la labor y lastimosamente también se acercaba la hora de que se marchasen. Regina no quería. Henry tampoco. Y aunque lo negara Ruby tampoco, solo Dios sabía cuánto necesitaba algunas vacaciones.

Salieron a comer fuera y después se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Las despedidas fueron tristes pero a la vez cargadas de promesas sobre vivitas futuras. Incluso Regina invito a Ruby a volver cuando quisiera.

 **\- Te voy extrañar Ma –** dijo Henry abrazándola **– la próxima vez vendré con los abuelos –**

 **\- Adiós cariño, pórtate bien –**

 **\- Gracias por todo –** fue el turno de la loba **– este ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida –**

 **\- No tienes por qué agradecer nada –** restó importancia – **soy yo la que te agradece que cuides a mi hijo –** agregó

 **\- ¿Eso hacen las amigas no? Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa –**

 **\- Ahora que lo mencionas, por favor no utilices mi cama en tu forma de loba, eso arruinaría mis sabanas –** expresó riéndose

 **\- Y tu acabas de arruinar el momento –** comentó con falso enojo

Finalmente llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo y después de otros abrazos se marcharon. La morena espero que desaparecieran de su vista para para abandonar el aeropuerto y regresar a casa

* * *

Lo primero que se dio cuenta el lunes en la mañana fue que Abby no estaba en su lugar de trabajo y ella nunca llegaba tarde. Lo segundo fue que Elise ya estaba en su oficina. A veces pensaba que su jefa vivía en la empresa puesto que por más que intentara llegar antes que ella, lo cierto es que la rubia siempre ganaba.

Con el trascurso de las horas se dio cuenta que Abby no llegaría así que supuso que tendría el doble de trabajo ese día.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando vio a una señora de edad entrar por la puerta y mirar hacia todos lados como buscando algo. Miro a sus compañeros y se percató de que nadie tenía la intención de ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

 **\- Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –** preguntó acercándose a la señora

 **\- Oh lo siento –** contestó riéndose sonriendo – **lo que pasa es que creo que me perdí hace tiempo que no vengo aquí y muchas cosas han cambiado –**

 **\- Si me dice que es lo que busca tal vez pueda ayudarle –**

 **\- Busco a Elise –**

 **\- ¿La Srta. Barton? –** preguntó confundida, la anciana simplemente asintió. Regina tenía una duda no sabía si decirle a la mujer en donde podía encontrar a su jefa ya que probablemente se ganaría un regaño de ella. Pero por otro lado la mujer parecía conocer a la rubia, tal vez era algún pariente **– sígame la guiare hasta su despacho –**

* * *

 **\- Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto –** dijo a modo de saludo **– te ves muy cansada –**

 **\- Sarah ¿Por qué nadie me mencionó que llegaste? –** se acercó sorprendida a la anciana antes de abrazarla

 **\- Al parecer Abby no ha llegado –** contestó

 **\- Dios… lo había olvidado. Hoy tenia cosas que hacer y me ha pedido el día libre –**

 **\- No te preocupes me ha ayudado tu nueva asistente. Parece ser mejor que la anterior –**

 **\- No afirmare eso pero si puedo decirte que ha roto su record de permanencia en esta empresa –** y eso era un hecho que la sorprendía **\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sientes mejor? –** preguntó preocupada

 **\- Me siento igual. Tengo casi setenta años y estoy enferma** **pero al parecer traigo mejor cara que tu –**

 **\- No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por tu salud que es lo más importante ahora –** la anciana simplemente negó

 **\- Hace meses que no te veo ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti? –**

 **\- Es verdad lo siento –** dijo mientras tomaba sus manos **– pero te he dicho muchas veces que puedes mudarte conmigo y sigues negándote. Sabes que sería más fácil seguir con tu tratamiento sin que tengas que viajar tres veces al año –**

 **\- No puedo dejar mi hogar y lo sabes. Pertenezco ahí. Deberías ser tú la que me visite más a menudo –**

 **\- Lo intentare –** prometió **– Me sentiría mejor si vas con ella –** dijo refiriéndose a Abby

 **\- Y yo me sentiría mejor si dejases de desconfiar tanto en la gente –** rebatió **– además Regina parece ser una buena mujer –**

 **\- Parece… pero a veces es un desastre –** comentó **– que remedio, ella es la única opción que tengo –** exclamó suspirando antes de llamar a Regina por el intercomunicador

* * *

 **\- Me llamaba –** hablo e cuanto entro al despacho de su jefa

 **\- Mills –** dijo a modo de saludo sentada frente a su escritorio **– ella es Sarah –** presentó a la anciana que estaba junto a ella

 **\- Es un placer señorita –** saludo cariñosamente la anciana dándole la mano. Regina contesto de la misma forma

 **\- Acompáñela al hospital y quédese junto a ella hasta que regrese a la estación, es todo lo que tiene que hacer por hoy, no la necesitare en la oficina. Sé que esto no está estipulado en su contrato así que no se preocupe será muy bien retribuida a cambio –**

 **\- De acuerdo –** no agregó más

* * *

Regina estaba cuidando a nada más y nada menos que a la madre de su jefa o al menos eso el lo que decían varias personas de la empresa. La señora era amable así que la rubia no podía parecerse a ella. Tal vez se parecía a su difunto padre.

La edad le estaba pasando factura a Sarah y tres veces al año tenía una cita médica a la cual acudir. Al parecer los resultados de esto exámenes eran los mismos que los de la vez pasa. No había mejorado pero lo bueno era que tampoco empeoró. Empezaba a caer la tarde y las dos mujeres se encontraban en la estación del tren esperando.

Sarah le pregunto algunas cosas sobre ella y Regina también hizo lo mismo. Hablaron amenamente y ya solo faltaban quince minutos para que el tren llegue.

 **\- Espero que Elise no te traiga tantos problemas. Es que a veces le cuesta confiar en la gente y para no hacerlo prefiere apartarse de las personas –**

 **\- Apartarse no es la palabra que yo utilizaría –** contestó automáticamente **– lo siento no debería hablar así de su hija –** se disculpó

 **\- ¿Mi hija? –** preguntó confundida **– Elise no es mi hija –** aclaró sorprendiendo a la morena **– aunque eso no impide que la quiera como una –**

 **\- Pero todo el mundo cree que si –**

 **\- Todo el mundo no conoce su historia** – expresó melancólica **– pero ahora que lo mencionas es mejor que piensen así y también me siento halagada de que lo hagan –**

El sonido del tren acercándose interrumpió la reveladora conversación, se despidieron cortésmente y con ayuda de Regina la anciana subió y buscó su asiento correspondiente.

Regreso a la empresa con una copia de los exámenes de Sarah para su jefa.

 **\- La señora acaba de marcharse –** informó en cuanto entró a la oficina de su jefa **– estos son los exámenes –** le entregó el sobre, esperando alguna respuesta de su jefa pero solo recibió silencio **– si eso es todo entonces me retiro –**

 **\- Mills –** hablo por fin. Regina regreso la vista hacia ella y la rubia simplemente le tendió un cheque **– puedes retirarte a tu casa, es todo lo que necesito por hoy –** ordenó

 **\- No necesita pagarme por esto –** rechazó el cheque en el cual estaba una cifra considerable. No podía cobrar por estar pendiente de una anciana además lo había disfrutado **– solo debía pedírmelo como un favor y lo habría hecho con gusto –**

 **\- No te lo estoy preguntando, así que coge el cheque y retírate –** ordenó tajante

 **\- No lo haré –** contraatacó **– y antes de que me diga algo, es el momento de que yo hable –** respiro profundamente **– estoy harta de que me trate así, cuando es evidente que de todos tus empleados soy la que mejor hace su trabajo. Sé que también cometo errores pero ¿Quién no los hace? –**

 **\- Mills retírate que empiezas a fastidiarme –**

 **\- Pues ya somos dos, si quiere que nuestra relación laboral no tenga problemas es mejor que nos empecemos a llevar bien –** caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir agregó – **gracias por la tarde libre y hasta mañana Srta. Barton –** se marchó dejando el cheque sobre la mesa

 **\- Así que tienes agallas –** se dijo a sí misma la rubia pero refiriendo a la morena. Cogió el cheque lo rompió y arrojo sus restos al basurero

* * *

Todas las ideas para los one shots son muy originales y espero publicarlas el próximo fin de semana. No lo hare este por los motivos que explique arriba.

Cuéntenme ¿qué les pareció?

lupitha95: gracias :) espero poco a poco veremos la otra cara de Elise

vainilla: te firmo lo que tu quieras XD ahora que lo menciones siempre he querido un fic desde el punto de vista de Zelena. Tu fic es el primero que publicare cuando encuentre un poco de estabilidad.

Nat: lamento decirte que en los dos primeros capitulos del fic aclare que esta historia es principalmente un OC/Queen y eso no va a cambiar. Sé que nada supera el SQ pero no lo cambiare. si la historia no es de tu agrado te recomendaria que no la sigas leyendo asi no te aburres.

Alex: esta bien lo acepto soy un poco malvada. normalmente actualizo cuando tengo tiempo libre en la U. Regina dejo de callarse y dijo lo que piensa pero con la elegancia que la caracteriza. por nuestro bien no mencionaremos e departamento de alado :P

Ragamuffin: bueno al menos la reina contraataco y dejo a Elise callada. jajaja Tienes razon con lo de los maestros. Debo decir que tu idea es la mas original de todas, tambien va a ser la que mas complicacion me traiga. pero lo hare es un reto que no puedo perderme. tu historia es la segunda.

evazqueen: jajaja dile a tu hermana que lo siento. tienes razon si Regina se enoja a Elise le va faltar tierra para correr pero he decidido que la ponga en su lugar sutilmente. sigo esperando tu idea para el shot. sera el tercero

AbyEvilRegal: owww gracias por tus palabras. El Arbol genealogico de Henry es tan complicado que por eso decidi no escribir sobre como lo hacian ya que terminaria mareada.

MinaCX: tienes toda la razon es durante estas visitas que Ruby empieza a sentir algo por Regina pero en una escena muy particular. Ohhh Cate Blanchett *se ahoga en su propia baba* la verdad sugerí que la visualicen como Dianna Agron ya que es mi gran amor aparte de Lana. pero cada quien puede idealizarla con su rubia preferia y Cate no esta nada mal.

ElaQueen: gracias por tu apoyo. Si, Regina ha pasado por tanto y eso hace que la amemos mas. Pronto habrá mas visitas de la nuestra loba.


	15. LA

HEY... he vuelto, gracias por su paciencia.

Sobre todo GRACIAS POR EL APOYO HACIA ECUADOR. Poco a poco nos levantamos.

antes que nada quiero aclarar (no se cuantas veces he dicho esto) este es un fic OC/Queen, eso no va a cambiar. Sé que la mayoría, por no decir todas, son SQ y no estan acostumbradas a esto, no esperen algun tipo de relacion sentimental entre Emma y Regina.

Una vez aclarado esto. Espero que les guste y perdonen las faltas de Ortografía.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo Alex y Elise XD

* * *

 **\- Tómalo por el lado positivo –**

 **\- ¿Acaso hay un lado positivo a todo esto? –**

 **\- Por supuesto que sí, pasar un fin de semana en Los Angeles, no es ningún chiste –**

 **\- Tienes razón, no es un chiste. Es una tortura, sobre todo si la paso con ella –**

Un fin de semana junto a su jefa. Maldita reunión de negocios. Debido a la futura inauguración de una nueva agencia, la rubia debía ultimar detalles junto a los nuevos inversionistas, así que plantearon una reunión para el sábado, y como su asistente Regina debía estar ahí. El lugar establecido para dicho encuentro fue LA y no estaría nada mal si no fuera por la presencia de Elise.

 **\- No crees que estas exagerando un poco –**

 **\- Ya que pareces tan entusiasmada con el viaje ¿Qué te parece si me cubres? –**

 **\- La asistente eres tú no yo, además te quiero pero no tanto como para hacer eso –**

 **\- Ahora si ya no le ves el lado positivo ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Está bien puede que tengas razón, pero eso no te impide disfrutar del fin de semana –** la morena la miró dubitativa – **tengo entendido que viajarán el viernes en la tarde, la reunión será el sábado en la mañana y regresan el domingo lo cual significa que tienes toda la tarde del sábado para hacer lo que tú quieras. Aprovecha –**

 **\- Claro con lo que a mí me gusta salir –**

 **\- Tal vez puedas invitar a la reina a ver si se le pasa la cara de amargada que siempre trae –** expresó divertida

 **\- Es una gran idea, nos emborracharemos juntas como somos tan amigas –** dijo sarcásticamente

 **\- ¿Ves? No es tan malo ir a L.A. –**

* * *

 **\- Esta fue cuando estábamos en el Golden Gate –** dijo emocionado Henry **– esta es el barrio chino –**

Después de clases Henry junto a su madre se encontraban en Granny's comiendo antes de marcharse a casa. Al chico le pareció una buena idea mostrarle a su madre las fotos de su viaje de fin de semana y la rubia estaba contenta por todo lo que le contaba su hijo, sin embargo su mente no estaba del todo concentrada.

 **\- Aquí estábamos en el parque y ella es Alex devolviéndole la pelota a unos niños, por cierto una pelota que golpeo su cabeza, fue muy divertido –**

 **\- Hablando de ella –** interrumpió la salvadora **– ¿Qué te parece? ¿te cae bien? –** preguntó

 **\- Por supuesto que sí, además se lleva muy bien con mamá y la hace reír –** respondió mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño **– Alex es genial –** completó **– ¿verdad Ruby? –** dijo al ver que la loba llegaba hasta ellos

 **\- ¿El qué? –**

 **\- Que Alex es genial –**

 **\- Es verdad, aunque no tanto como yo –** argumentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia

 **\- Vaya, espero conocerla algún día –** intervino Emma y la camarera se dio cuenta de que posiblemente la rubia estaba molesta

 **\- Mira Ma, esta es cuando estábamos en los muelles –** siguió mostrándole las fotos a su madre

Después de algunos minutos el chico abandonó el establecimiento bajo las órdenes de la rubia, ya que tenía mucha tarea. La loba se despidió del chico mientras atendía a un cliente. Emma decidió esperar.

 **\- ¿No me mostrarás tus fotos? –** dijo la rubia cuando la morena volvió junto a ella

 **\- Creo que Henry ya lo hizo, además no tome muchas –** dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba las pocas que tenia

Emma miraba detenidamente cada foto, deteniéndose en una en específico. El ella aparecían su hijo, Regina y Alex, estaban sentados en la arena y al parecer no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo fotografiados. Todos estaban sonrientes.

\- **¿E** **lla es feliz? –** peguntó devolviéndole el móvil a Ruby

 **\- Esta diferente** – contestó sabiendo que la rubia se refería a Regina, la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía si la morena era feliz o no, de lo único que estaba segura era que la reina había cambiado, la Regina que estaba en San francisco distaba mucho de la que era en Storybrooke

 **\- Me alegra saber que su felicidad está lejos de mí, si llego a saberlo le daba el divorcio antes –**

 **\- Emma no empieces por favor –**

 **\- ¿A qué? ¿A portarme como una idiota? –**

 **\- Ya que lo mencionas, sí. Creí que ya pasamos por esa fase –**

Ruby podía decir cualquier cosa, pero no podía comprender como se sentía Emma. La rubia simplemente no podía, por más que lo intentara. Ver aquellas fotos en las cuales Regina parecía estar feliz la mataban por dentro. Ya que ella no lo era, no era feliz, y tampoco sabía si algún día volvería a serlo. Aunque no podía culpar a la morena, ella se marchó queriendo empezar de nuevo, alejándose de todo cuanto le hacía daño. Y lamentablemente para Emma ella fue quien más daño le causo.

Estaba enojada consigo misma, pero todo el mundo sabía que no era muy buena canalizando su ira. Su ex esposa había encontrado alguien nuevo en quien confiar, incluso confiaba más en Ruby. Henry tenía a Regina, también a la loba. Sus padres se tenían mutuamente. ¿Y ella? ¿A quién tenía Emma?

 **\- Primero Henry, ahora Regina –** dijo ausente

 **\- Emma, creo que lo mejor será que te tranquilices –** no estaba segura de lo que la salvadora hablaba pero su instinto le decía que probablemente no terminaría bien

 **\- Antes ni siquiera se hablaban y ¿ahora son mejores amigas? –** expresó irónica, ahora Ruby sabia a lo que se refería la rubia. Su instinto no falló

 **\- Si estás buscando un culpable para tus errores, busca en otra parte –** rebatió enojada, alejando se de ella. Al ver esto la sheriff reaccionó

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo arrepentida llegando hasta ella, después de darse cuenta de que se había pasado **– yo lo siento, no quería decir eso –**

 **\- Emma, en vez de pensar en lo que has perdido creo que debes concentrarte en lo que todavía tienes –** la rubia escuchaba atentamente **– tienes a tus padres, amigos, y también a tu hijo –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** cedió, la loba empezó a caminar nuevamente – **siento haberte tratado así –** se disculpó nuevamente

 **\- No pasa nada –**

* * *

 **\- Estos diseños son muy buenos –** expresó admirada Elise **– dale mis felicitaciones a quien los hizo –** miró detenidamente el nombre que estaba debajo de cada grafico – **Alexandra Smith –** leyó

 **\- Son muy buenos, pero no le diré nada, después su ego subirá hasta las nubes –**

 **\- ¿Ella es la novia tu hija verdad? –** Abby simplemente asintió **–¿aún no has perdonado a la muchacha por darle problemas a tu hija? –**

 **\- Alexandra parecía no tener futuro alguno, no quería que mi hija se hundiera con ella –** dijo recordando el pasado **– solo quería lo mejor para ella, eso es lo que las madres hacen –** la rubia le dio la razón silenciosamente

 **\- Smith parece ser una buena persona –**

 **\- Lo es –** aceptó **– ha cambiado mucho, sin embargo sigue siendo un poco liberal para mi gusto, espero que tener un trabajo cambie ese aspecto de su vida –**

 **\- O tal vez porque es así, es capaz de hacer estos diseños tan originales –**

 **\- Como sea, ahora que es amiga de Regina, espero que madure un poco –**

 **\- Lo único que debería importarte es que haga feliz a tu hija –**

 **\- Lo hace –** expresó con una ligera sonrisa **– de hecho creo que eso es lo mejor que sabe hacer –**

 **\- En lo único que debemos concentrarnos y especializarnos las personas es en hacer felices a quienes queremos. Solo así lograremos ser felices también –** dijo ausente, Abby simplemente asintió

* * *

Era jueves y por fin término su trabajo, solo esperaba que Alex estuviera lista para marcharse juntas. Cogió su bolso y camino hasta el escritorio de su amiga, quien parecía ordenar algunos papeles.

 **\- ¿Lista para irnos?-**

 **\- Si, solo espera un segundo** – contestó mirando detenidamente una hoja. Regina se apoyó en el escritorio mientras miraba concentradamente algunos bocetos, su amiga tenia talento

 **\- ¡Lista!** – dijo con tono elevado la morena menor asustando a la mayor, quién soltó las hojas que tenía en sus manos, Regina empezó a recogerlas no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a su amiga por el susto que le dio. Algunas hojas se habían deslizado lejos. Estaba por alcanzar la última cuando una mano recogía dicha hoja

 **\- Debería ser más cuidadosa Mills –** dijo Elise mientras le devolvía el papel **– mañana tiene el día libre para que organice su equipaje y la espero en el aeropuerto en la tarde –** dispuso sin expresión alguna **– recibirá un correo especificando los detalles del viaje** – concluyó dispuesta a marcharse, no sin antes agregar – **Por cierto, Smith tus diseños me han sorprendido, sigue así –** dijo lo más parecido a una felicitación antes de marcharse, dejando atónitas a las dos mujeres y algunas personas que todavía se encontraban ahí

 **\- Estoy drogada o la Reina Malvada acaba de felicitarme –** expresó sorprendida Alex asegurándose de que nadie las escuchara

 **\- Creo que ambas estamos drogadas, es imposible que algún cumplido salga de su boca –** de pronto sintió el dolor producto de un pellizco en su brazo y gritó adolorida **– ¿por qué hiciste eso? –** preguntó enojada

 **\- Quería asegurarme de que no era un sueño –**

 **\- Es ese caso debiste pellizcaste a ti misma –** exclamó indignada **– no tiene ninguna lógica lo que acabas de hacer –**

 **\- Claro que sí, si hubiera sido un sueño el grito que diste me hubiera despertado, pero no fue así, eso quiere decir que lo que escuchamos fue de verdad** –

 **\- Estas loca –**

 **\- Eso ya lo sabemos, ahora centrémonos en lo más importante, la jefa acaba de felicitarme –**

 **\- Lo que dijo fue que tus diseños la sorprendieron –** contradijo **– eso no es una verdadera felicitación,** **además llevo trabajando más tiempo con ella e hice cosas más asombrosas, pero ella nunca ha dicho algo que me motive –**

 **\- Acaso estas celosa Mills –** dijo divertida

 **\- No seas idiota, además te pasaste tres noches trabajando en ese proyecto , claro que merecías esa "felicitación" –**

 **\- Si te sirve de consuelo, tú vas a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Eso es sin duda más importante que unas simples palabras de aprobación –** se burló de ella

 **\- Muy graciosa –** dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida

* * *

 **\- Si quieres puedo ir contigo –** ofreció Abby, sabía que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a tratar esos asuntos con nadie que no fuera de su confianza

 **\- No –** declinó la oferta **– quiero comprobar si Mills está capacitada para este tipo de eventos, si va trabajar conmigo por mucho tiempo al menos tengo que estar segura de sus capacidades –**

 **\- Si me lo permites, yo creo que Regina es buena en su trabajo –**

 **\- Tiene determinación y eso es bueno –** dijo **– y además no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa –**

 **\- No tiene miedo de enfrentarse a ti, querrás decir –**

 **\- También –** admitió

 **\- Bueno en ese caso, que tengas un buen viaje –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo subiendo a su coche rumbo al aeropuerto

* * *

El viaje fue relativamente corto y mortalmente silencioso. Subieron al avión y ninguna de las dos dijo siquiera una palabra. Elise se colocó sus cascos y se vio consumida por la música durante todo el vuelo. Regina por su parte intento concentrarse en el libro que llevaba, sin embargo a veces escuchaba ligeros murmullos salir de su compañera de viaje, parecía que cantaba, más la morena quería convencerse de que escuchaba mal.

Cuando aterrizaron un coche las estaba esperando, subieron en él y el chofer las condujo hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían. Al ingresar al edificio un hombre de mediana edad se acercó a ellas, claramente era el gerente, al menos su identificación así lo decía.

 **\- Srta. Barton es un placer volver a tenerla en nuestro hotel –** dijo a modo de saludo y la rubia simplemente asintió **– síganme las llevare personalmente a sus habitaciones –** acto seguido ordenó a dos botones ayudarlas con el equipaje **– la sala de reuniones estará lista mañana a primera hora justo como lo pidió –** agregó cuando salían del ascensor

 **\- Eso espero, por cierto ella es Regina Mills, mi nueva asistente, si hay algún inconveniente póngase en contacto con ella –**

 **\- Mucho gusto –** saludó como es debido **– no existirá ningún inconveniente, se lo aseguro –** dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta **– esta es su habitación –** se dirigió a la rubia – **y la suya Srta. Mills es la siguiente –** dijo señalando la puerta de alado

 **\- Gracias –** expresó Regina, su jefa no dijo nada y el hombre se marchó después de desearles una feliz estadía

 **\- Mills, espero verte a las 8 en recepción, no llegues tarde –** ordenó tajante

 **\- Así será –** dijo, la rubia abrió su puerta **– que descanse** – agregó la morena antes de dirigirse a su habitación

* * *

Había despertado hace una hora y estaba arreglándose para asistir a la reunión cuando unos ligeros golpes sonaban en su puerta. Se puso los zapatos y se dispuso a abrir.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludó el empleado **– por disposición de la Srta. Barton –** dijo señalando el carrito con lo que parecía ser el desayuno, justo a él una hoja doblada. Regina se apartó de la puerta dando paso para que el hombre entrara **– espero que lo disfrute –** dijo antes de marcharse tan rápido como llego

Inmediatamente abrió la hoja y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella

 _ **Cambio de planes, cuando termines el desayuno ve a la sala de reuniones. Procura llegar antes de las 10.**_

Eso era todo lo que decía. Consulto su reloj y faltaban tres horas hasta la reunión. Al menos tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su desayuno. Mientras comía decidió llamar a su hijo.

 **\- Hola mamá –** contestó con voz pausada

 **\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? –**

 **\- Con sueño, aun no son las 8 y es sábado –** explicó

 **\- Lo siento, es que tenía una reunión pero se ha aplazado, por eso decidí llamarte –**

 **\- ¿Qué tal LA? –**

 **\- De lo poco que he visto, puedo decirte que es impresionante –**

 **\- ¿La próxima vez que vaya podemos ir? –** preguntó más emocionado

 **\- Ya veremos –** dijo

Hablaron durante algunos minutos, peor el chico solo decía respuestas cortas y finalmente dejo de hablar.

 **\- ¿Henry? –** llamó su madre **– Henry –** repitió hasta que logró escuchar una respiración profunda, señal de que el chico se había quedado dormido. Sonrió enternecida **– te quiero –** dijo antes de colgar

Salió a la pequeña terraza que poseía su habitación y tomo asiento en una de las sillas. Marcó el número de su amiga.

 **\- ¿No** **deberías estar en la reunión? –**

 **\- Buenos días a ti también –** saludó divertida

 **\- Si lo que sea, ahora responde –**

 **\- Cambiaron la hora –** explicó **– y tengo tiempo, así que distráeme –**

 **\- Está bien, espera, voy a poner el altavoz Ally está aquí –**

 **\- Hola Regina –** saludo una emocionada rubia

Hablaron hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión, se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que estaba presentable y abandonó su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones la rubia ya se encontraba ahí mirando su reloj, parecía nerviosa.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludó, Elise solo asintió ¿algún día esa mujer iba a contestar sus saludos?

Mantuvieron el silencio mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran, poco a poco los nervios crecían en la morena ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? Qué pasaría si se equivocaba en algo. Si darse cuenta empezó a jugar con sus manos, claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

 **\- Relájate –** dijo la rubia, parecía un intento de tranquilizarla pero dado al tono de voz, parecía una orden

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Respiró profundamente y decidió cumplir la "orden". Se relajó.

* * *

 **\- Abrir una agencia en San Mateo, parece una decisión muy pretenciosa –** dijo el mayor de los presentes

Regina estaba harta de ese hombre, su jefa parecía una persona inocente frente a él. Lo único que había hecho durante toda la reunión fue cuestionar todo cuanto decía Elise, con comentarios absurdos e incluso machistas. Llego a mencionar que parecía extraordinario que una empresa como Heat estuviera dirigida por una mujer.

 **\- Lo es –** fue la única respuesta que dio

 **\- ¿Cómo esta tan segura de que funcionará entonces? –** preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

 **\- Porque a diferencia de otros, cada proyecto que yo emprendo funciona –** contestó orgullosa **– y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, la mayoría de sus ingresos corresponden a las inversiones que hace conmigo –** agregó con suficiencia haciendo que el hombre se callara mientras bajaba la mirada

 **\- Tiene razón –** expresó volviendo al ataque **– ya que abriremos una nueva agencia, creo que el primer proyecto debería ser realizado por usted –** ambos intercambiaban miradas de odio **– hace muchos tiempo que no lo hace, ciertamente debemos decir que el éxito de su compañía, en los últimos años, se debe a sus empleados, no a quien los dirige –** ante la propuesta los demás inversionistas parecían entusiasmados. Hace tiempo que no veían una campaña realizada por Elise. En su tiempo ella era una de las diseñadoras más prometedoras de la empresa. Hasta que asumió todas las acciones. Ahí fue cuando paso a dirigir **– que mejor forma de inaugurar la nueva sucursal que con su más reciente trabajo –**

Regina estaba expectante de la respuesta de la rubia. Era evidente que ambos se odiaban, por un momento apoyo a su jefa. Quería que la rubia dejara con la boca cerrada a ese hombre desagradable.

 **\- Veo que la mayoría apoya esta idea –** empezó mirando a todos **– está bien… acepto el reto, asumo también que debe ser un proyecto grande, magnifico, digno de la marca Heat. Posteriormente anunciare cual va ser el proyecto, les aseguro que quedaran más que sorprendidos –** dijo – **y satisfechos** – concluyó

Toda la sala quedo en silencio y Regina aplaudía mentalmente. Era la primera vez que estaba de parte de su jefa, pero si estuviera en su lugar también haría lo mismo, sumando también el hecho de que destruiría la carrera de la persona que cuestionara sus capacidades.

 **\- Si los señores no tienen más sugerencias de cómo manejar mi empresa, doy por concluida la reunión, gracias por invertir conmigo y esta demás decirles que no se arrepentirán, sus bolsillos estarán más que agradecidos –**

Todos salieron de la sala y tan solo quedo un hombre en ella. Regina se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que no dijo una palabra durante toda la reunión. Mientras Elise hablaba, él simplemente asentía como dándole toda la razón y confiando plenamente en ella. Parecía que entablarían una conversación así que la morena decidió recoger las carpetas de la mesa y fingir que no oía nada

 **\- No le hagas caso al idiota de Brandon –**

 **\- Sabes que nunca lo hago –** contestó

 **\- ¿De verdad vas a volver al negocio?** –

 **\- Di mi palabra, así que lo que haré –**

 **\- Esperaré impaciente ese día –**

 **\- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, estoy algo oxidada –**

 **\- De eso nada, sabes tan bien como yo que un talento como el tuyo no muere –** dijo visiblemente orgulloso. Le dio un ligero abrazo como despedida pero antes agregó

 **\- Es una pena que en el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre, tengas que aguantar las estupideces de Brandon –** dijo lo suficientemente alto sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres, aunque por diferentes motivos. La morena por el hecho de enterarse y la rubia porque no quería que su asistente supiera eso. El hombre se despidió también de Regina y se marchó finalmente

Cuando terminó de recoger todas las cosas, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al ascensor, la una sorprendida y la otra un poco enojada. Durante ese tiempo la morena no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía que decir, o simplemente no debía decir nada. Aunque era verdad lo que dijo aquel hombre, nadie debía pasar un día como ese escuchando comentarios de gente estúpida.

 **\- Siento lo de su padre –** expresó rompiendo el silencio. Tenía que decirlo, simplemente no lo pudo evitar. La rubia cerró los ojos por un instante y después de un largo silencio habló

 **\- No lo hagas –** dijo ausente **– yo he dejado de sentirlo desde hace mucho –** agregó en un tono más serio. No quería demostrar sus emociones frente a Regina.

Era increíble, ella solo intentaba ser educada pero la rubia salía con sus desplantes de siempre.

 **\- Solo intentaba ser amable –**

 **\- No he pedido tal cosa, tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío –** ordenó **– centrémonos solo en el trabajo –**

Regina respiro para tranquilizarse, Elise no quería comprensión, quería soledad. Aceptaría esa petición.

Faltaban tres pisos más para llegar y de pronto el ascensor se sacudió, parándose automáticamente. Las luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron señalando lo evidente. Estaban atrapadas a siete pisos de altura y a tan solo tres de llegar a su destino. La cuestión era ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Estaba preparada para enfrentarse al gesto de desagrado, que sabía, tendría su jefa. Más al darse vuelta quedo sorprendida con lo que vio. A la vez que se despedía de su tarde libre.

* * *

¿Esperaban algo como esto?

Estoy en una nube desde que Lana dijo que Regina se casaría con Emma y se acostaría con Ruby. Mi imaginación trabajo rápido cuando escuche eso.

EvilSwanQueen21: lamentablemente no, este no es un fic SQ

evazqueen: gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes, puedes enviarme tu idea cuando quieras. Solo diré que no es ninguna de las opciones que escribiste.

lupitha95: personalmente mi recomendación era que la imaginaran como Dianna Agron, pero si quieres puedes hacerla con la rubia que prefieras

Alex: pronto habrá mas interacciones entre Alex y Ruby, ¿cuantos dolores de cabeza le daran a Regina? Gracias por tus palabras. Lo de la viedeollamada pueden agradecercelo a un comentario que me dejaron

AbyEvilRegal: Henry debe ser equitativo con sus madres, si fue a por una es justo que tambien vaya a por la otra. Envidio profundamente a Ruby por dormir con mi reina. Poco a poco descubriremos el pasado de Elise, de hecho hay un capitulo especial dedicado a ella.

Vainilla: este fin de semana subire tu historia, solo me falta arreglarle ciertos detalles. jajaj no desvarías, pasará.

pola28: espero que te guste la parte de Elise. Gracias por tu apoyo y es verdad que mi pais no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de desastres, asi es un poco dificil enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Ragamuffin: si que me has vuelto loca ero estoy trabajando en ello. mm sinceramente el romance entre Ruby y Dorothy me ha parecido un poco apresurado, los escritores no lograron crear una historia tan atrapante que digamos, al menos ese es mi punto de vista. Y eso es todo lo que obtendremos de una pareja homosexual, al menos si continuaran con el desarrollo de su romance mi punto de vista cambiaría. Pero si embargo me gusto que pusieran un romance de ese tipo, sumandole a que ese beso fue asombroso XD

minaCX: Emma sigue sin superar lo de Regina, lo mejor sera que se perdone a si misma. Elise va tomando protagonismo en la historia y veremos tambien sus puntos de vista, asi como su pasado. Ruby tambien es mi personaje favorito. jajaj y junto a los comentarios de Lana mis sentimientos RedQueen han vuelto con mucha fuerza. En cuanto al capitulo de Ruby, en el comentario de arriba esta mi opinion.

Guest: he actualizado espero que te guste.


	16. Encerradas

Otro Cap.

Primero que nada aunque este feliz porque Robin murio, no me gusta ver a mi reina sufrir ¿Cuando llegara su final feliz?

Actualizo muy tarde debido a que la pagina de Fanfiction no me dejaba subir nada, pase el fin de semana intentandolo y no podia. Por eso no subi el one shot que correspondia. Tambien tuve un problema con los comentarios, por alguna razon no me dejaba verlos, aunque si llegaban a mi correo. tambien acabo de mudarme. Ahora vivo sola :(

no se a ustedes pero a mi Emma como que me esta cayendo mal. Ultimamente no la soporto ¿uds que piensan?

si mas espero que disfruten el cap y perdonen las faltas de ortografia

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasando. No a ella. ¿Qué hacer en estas circunstancias? ¿Cómo tranquilizarla?

De todos los escenarios que alguna vez pasaron por su mente, nunca había pensado en esto.

Encerrada en un ascensor junto a una persona con la que apenas hablaba y que en ese preciso momento estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa debido a su claustrofobia. Era una locura.

 **\- Me disculpo nuevamente, este tipo de accidentes no suelen ocurrir aquí –**

 **\- Estoy segura, pero por favor sáquenos de aquí lo más rápido posible –**

Cuando le notificaron al gerente de una falla en el ascensor principal, este inmediatamente acudió al lugar, más se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que había personas atrapadas, sobretodo que Elise era una ellas. Este accidente sin duda restaría puntos al hotel.

Ahora se encontraba pidiendo disculpas, por tercera vez, debido al inconveniente mediante un intercomunicador existente. Y las tres veces su asistente fue quien contestó. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

 **\- Srta. Barton le aseguro que –**

 **\- Me temo que la Srta. no está en condiciones de hablar por el momento –** interrumpió inmediatamente la morena, su jefa no estaba en condiciones para hablar

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –** preguntó angustiado

 **\- Si no se preocupe, solo que le ponen nerviosa los lugares pequeños –**

 **\- Comprendo –** tampoco sabía si esa respuesta era buena o mala

 **\- En unos minutos el personal técnico llegara y las sacaremos de ahí –**

Eso fue lo último que escucharon de aquel hombre y habían pasado unos quince minutos aproximadamente. Regina temía darse la vuelta y ver el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia. Ciertamente a ella tampoco le agradaba estar encerrada en aquel lugar, sin mencionar la compañía que tenía, sin embargo sabía llevarlo mejor que Elise.

Nunca había visto a esa mujer tan callada y aterrada a la vez.

 **\- ¿Está mejor? –** esa fue una pregunta estúpida, Regina sabia eso, pero de algún modo debía cortar el silencio. Intentar que la rubia pensara en otra cosa

 **\- Debería saber que aun en situaciones así no dejarías de hacer preguntas estúpidas –** dijo después de un largo silencio en el cual la morena pensaba no iba obtener ninguna respuesta

 **\- Veo que para insultarme te sientes mejor –**

\- … –

 **\- Dentro de poco llegara la ayuda –** su jefa solo hizo una mueca de desagrado **– tampoco es que me agrade la idea de quedarme encerrada con usted –**

 **\- Al menos ya tenemos algo en común –** dijo cerrando los ojos, era evidente que la mujer controlaba su tono de voz para no denotar debilidad, pero ambas sabía que por dentro la rubia estaba desesperada

 **\- Deberías quitarte la chaqueta –** la rubia abrió inmediatamente sus ojos **– así podrás respirar mejor y no te sentirás sofocada –** explicó dando a entender su punto

 **\- Ok –** al menos había cedido en algo y eso sorprendía a la morena. Con las manos temblorosas su jefa empezó a desabrocharse la prenda, tal era el temblor que por un momento cerro fuertemente sus puños para intentar controlarse. Luego de otros intentos fallidos, la chaqueta adornaba el piso

 **\- ¿Te sientes mareada? –**

\- … –

 **\- Esto es tan incómodo para ti como para mí, y lo único que intento es ayudarte y ser amable –**

 **\- Te dije que no necesito tal cosa de ti, deja de fastidiar –**

 **\- Y tu deja de ser tan idiota –**

Bueno, lo había dicho, por fin. No se sentía tan bien como lo imagino, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía retractarse. Si las miradas mataran Henry estaría llorando a su madre en estos momentos, la mirada furiosa que la rubia le dedicaba la incomodaba en extremo, no bajaría la mirada, por muy tentada que estuviera.

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? –** su tono de voz no era menos que su enojo

 **\- Aquí solo estamos las dos así que me has escuchado perfectamente –** siguió hablando la morena, si había empezado, iba decirlo todo. Si la despedían al menos en la empresa la conocería como la mujer que se atrevió a gritarle a la Reina Malvada. Ironías de la vida

 **\- Mills el hecho de que me encuentre en este estado, no te da el derecho de tratarme así, sigo siendo tu jefa –**

 **\- Y el hecho de que sea tu empleada, tampoco te da el derecho de tratarme como lo haces –** rebatió **– pero yo no digo nada ¿verdad? –** la rubia la miraba profundamente **– he soportado más de lo que las demás personas lo harían y lo menos que puedo hacer es decir lo que pienso –**

La rubia estaba atónita ante lo que escuchaba. Internamente sonrió, Regina Mills era diferente. Sus piernas poco a poco empezaron a fallar. Lentamente y con ayuda de la pared se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo alfombrado del ascensor.

Odiaba estar encerrada, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba sus responsabilidades, odiaba su vida, sobre todo odiaba ese día. La misma fecha hace 17 años.

 **\- Está bien –** dijo guardando sus pensamientos para otro momento. Si estuviera encerrada en su habitación sin duda sería diferente. Podría dejar salir todo cuanto llevaba dentro – **tienes razón –** le daba la razón, pero ¿en qué? – **no soporto estar encerrada pero si queremos tranquilidad lo mejor será que nos mantengamos en silencio, por el bien de ambas –**

 **\- Está bien –** aceptó, sería mejor si no intercambiaban palabras

* * *

Storybrooke estaba muy tranquilo, como hace tiempo no lo estaba, sin embargo no estaba completo. Al menos eso pensaba Mary. Había pasado ya casi tres meses desde que Regina se había marchado.

Los habitantes seguían su vida, sin embargo tenían muy presente la ausencia de la morena, ¿Quién no lo haría? Para bien o para mal la morena era alguien que nunca olvidarían. Los adultos por su pasado como Reina Malvada y los niños como Alcaldesa de la cuidad. Ambos personajes en un principio traían malos recuerdos. Sin embargo lo que todos recordarían era sin duda su gran cambio, cuando tuvo a Henry y luego cuando empezó a salir con su hija.

La mejor etapa de Regina Mills, decían, una mujer enamorada y que no le apenaba demostrárselo al mundo. Una Regina que sin duda alguna todos extrañaban. Sobre todo la pequeña maestra.

 **\- Deja de mirar al móvil así, creo que empieza a ruborizarse –** expresó divertida la loba a su amiga

 **\- Está impaciente por llamar a Regina –** explicó el príncipe

 **\- ¿Por qué no lo hace? –**

 **\- No puedo –** habló por fin Snow **– tenía una reunión, dijo que llamaría en cuanto terminara –**

 **\- Entonces espera la llamada –**

 **\- No puedo creer que no la hayamos visitado aun –**

 **\- Prometimos ir en cuanto Henry termine la escuela –** dijo su esposo

 **\- Pero Rubs fue la semana pasada –** protesto cual niña pequeña

 **\- ¿Tú también? –** dijo indignada la loba **– primero Emma y ahora su madre, no es mi culpa que Henry me haya llevado –** tal vez Snow no lo dijo con esa intención pero no pudo evitar relacionar los dos comentarios y recordar su discusión son Emma

 **\- ¿Qué paso con Emma? –** preguntó angustiado David

 **\- Es algo entre Emma y yo y sé que no debo decirles lo que pasó pero tal vez hablar con sus padres la haga entrar en razón –**

Quería a su rubia amiga pero la actitud que esta tomaba no era la correcta y por su bien tenían que ayudarla, y los indicados para ese trabajo era su familia.

* * *

La situación era estresante, por un lado el calor empezaba a ser insoportable en aquel ascensor, su chaqueta ahora le hacía compañía a la de Elise, y por otro la rubia se encontraba cada vez en peor estado, abrazada a sí misma y con la cabeza entre las piernas para evitar los mareos.

 **\- Hay una falla mecánica en el panel de control, nuestros técnicos dicen que dentro de un par de horas se solucionara –** nuevamente habló el hombre sorprendiéndolas

 **\- ¿Un par de horas? –** preguntó enfadada la morena. No soportaría un par de horas ahí

 **\- Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos –**

 **\- Deja de hablar –** ordenó la rubia y la voz del hombre se detuvo inmediatamente **– escúchame bien –** respiro profundamente **– no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz a menos que sea para decirme que todo está solucionado ¿entendiste? –**

 **\- Srta. –** quiso hablar pero no pudo

 **\- ¿Entendiste? –** volvió a preguntar, con la rabia corriendo por sus venas

 **\- Si –**

 **\- No debiste tratarlo así –** dijo la morena al darse cuenta de que nadie volvería a decir nada por el intercomunicador

 **\- Tu también deja de hablar, no quiero que el oxígeno se agote –**

 **\- Eso es absurdo, además no soy yo la que respira apresuradamente –** puntualizó disgustada **– así que deja de darme ordenes que ni tu puedes cumplir –**

 **\- Vaya me preguntaba cuando dejarías salir tu verdadera personalidad –** dijo sonriendo son suficiencia **– te has contenido mucho –** afirmó

 **\- De qué diablos hablas –** no entendía nada, prácticamente se enfrentó a ella y la rubia lo único que hacía era sonreír y decirle eso ¿era parte de su crisis nerviosa?

 **\- No pareces ser de las mujeres que se quedan calladas, sé que en el fondo querías gritarles que nos saquen de aquí inmediatamente –**

 **\- Está bien lo admito, pero no es su culpa –**

 **\- Sin embargo cuando se trata de mí, no te cortas en decir lo que piensas –** Regina sabía que eso era verdad – **aprecio mucho la sinceridad, y debo admitir que hace tiempo no encuentro alguien que tenga las agallas para enfrentarme –**

 **\- Ya que estamos siendo sinceras, deberías saber que me estoy conteniendo, lo que has visto no es nada comparado a lo que de verdad era –** la miro como la reina lo hubiera hecho

 **\- Pues tu tampoco has visto nada de mi –** dijo con una mirada similar a la de la morena – **no por nada me dicen Reina Malvada –** Regina la miro sorprendida **\- ¿piensas que no sé cómo me llaman mis empleados? Me pusieron un título muy lindo no crees –** expresó irónica

 **\- No te emociones querida, la única reina malvada aquí soy yo –** enfatizo segura de sí misma. Elise sonrió

 **\- Es bueno saberlo su majestad –**

…

 **\- Cariño podemos hablar contigo** – dijo Mary

Después de hablar con Ruby los Charming decidieron hablar con su hija. En parte creían tener la culpa de que su hija se sintiera sola. Su relación no se había arreglado del todo.

 **\- ¿Pasa algo malo? –** preguntó insegura la rubia

 **\- Hemos hablado con Ruby –** dijo su padre, de nada servía andarse con rodeos

 **\- Ya veo** – bajo la mirada

 **\- Emma, después de lo que ha pasado no te hemos apoyado del todo, queríamos disculparnos por eso –** manifestó Snow

 **\- No tienen que hacerlo, después de todo la mala del cuento soy yo –**

 **\- No digas eso –**

 **\- Es la verdad –**

 **\- Hija, cometiste un gran error, es verdad. Pero la vida sigue y a pesar de los errores que podamos cometer, tenemos que levantarnos y seguir adelante –** dijo David **– a pesar de todo sigues siendo nuestra hija y te queremos como eres. Nunca lo olvides –**

 **\- Yo no sé cómo seguir, yo siento que nunca volveré a ser la misma, siento que no tengo a nadie –** confesó con la mirada vidriosa

 **\- Siempre nos tendras a nosotros, a Henry –** su madre la abrazo, después su padre **– tienes que seguir adelante y pasar página por el –**

 **\- No es tan fácil –**

 **\- Lo sabemos –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Una tregua? –**

 **\- Si –** después la pequeña platica que tuvieron la morena había hecho la propuesta, no sabía de donde salió eso pero estaba desesperada y muy aburrida, tenían que hacer algo para distraerse **– es beneficioso para las dos, si pactamos una tregua podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, así tú te distraes y te olvidas de que estamos encerradas y yo dejo de estar aburrida. Además algo me dice que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, no te parece incomodo estar callada teniendo una persona con quien hablar –** tenia lógica, la rubia estaba de acuerdo pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente

 **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?** –

 **\- Tal vez el hecho de que nos sentimos menos incomodas, no sé si te diste cuenta pero llevamos tuteándonos hace unos minutos –**

 **\- Eso no es verdad –** refutó inmediatamente pero al recordar su conversación se dio cuenta de que era cierto

 **\- Por tu mirada puedo deducir que me das la razón –**

 **\- Si hipotéticamente acepto la tregua ¿De qué se supone que hablaremos? –**

 **\- No sé –** bueno el plan no parecía estar completo **\- ¿Qué te parece un juego de preguntas? Tú me preguntas algo y yo te pregunto algo –**

 **\- Sé cómo funciona el juego –**

Si antes la situación le parecía irreal, ahora lo era mucho más. En su defensa podía decir que si las dos iban a trabajar juntas por mucho tiempo debían al menos conocerse un poco. Aunque tal vez era un poco atrevido plantear esa especie de juego a su jefa. Seguro le decía que no.

Cuando había jugado a la preguntas con Ruby no resulto ser una mala idea. Al contrario se divirtió mucho. Pero no podía comparar las dos situaciones. Ruby era su amiga y Elise no.

Hablando de la loba, su móvil vibro indicándole un mensaje nuevo. Era Ruby.

" _ **Un pajarito (llamada Mary Margaret) me ha dicho que estas en L.A. cómprame un recuerdo"**_

Ante el sutil pedido de su amiga Regina sonrió ampliamente, al menos había logrado relajarla un poco.

\- **Sí que debe ser especial si logra hacerte sonreír así –** dijo irónica la rubia

 **\- Veo que tienes curiosidad, ahora el juego de las preguntas no te parece tan mal ¿verdad? –** Elise se pateaba mentalmente por presentar un signo de curiosidad frente a su asistente **– te daré un adelanto, solo era mi amiga. si quieres saber más solo pregunta –**

\- … –

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** la rubia quería decir que no pero necesitaba distraerse o terminaría rompiendo la compostura delante de la morena y eso sí que no se lo permitiría. Algo le decía que se arrepentiría de esto

 **\- Ok pero tengo algunas reglas –** dijo tajante **– Aceptas mis reglas y si quieres puedes poner las tuyas –**

 **\- Está bien –** sabía que no admitiría un no por respuesta

 **\- Regla número uno: no puedes preguntar nada sobre mi pasado, mi familia y mi vida privada –**

 **\- Si vetas esos temas solo nos quedaría los negocios –**

 **\- Tómalo o déjalo –**

 **\- Está bien pero tampoco puedes preguntarme nada de mi pasado –** aclaró

 **\- No hay problema, empieza –** dijo dando inicio a ese extraño juego. La morena fingió pensar mucho en la pregunta

 **\- ¿Color favorito? –** dijo después de mucho tiempo

 **\- En serio te tomaste mucho tiempo para hacer una simple pregunta como esa –**

 **\- No es que me hayas dejado muchas opciones para indagar –** argumentó – **además quiero dejar lo más interesante para el final, los negocios –** dijo sarcásticamente, la rubia solo giro los ojos

 **\- Negro –** contestó de mala gana **– pero que conste que esa es una pregunta de mi vida privada –**

 **\- Un color no puede ser privado –** rebatió –

 **\- Claro que sí, pero tienes razón no deje muchas opciones para preguntar –**

 **\- ¿Acabas de darme la razón o estoy soñando? –**

 **\- Cierra la boca –** ordenó mientras movía intensamente las manos ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto en sacarlas? **– ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? –**

 **\- Henry –** contestó con una sonrisa al recordarlo **– ¿Frio o Calor? –**

 **\- Frio sin duda alguna –**

 **\- En ese caso te va encantar Maine –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de San Francisco? –**

 **\- Mmm podría decirte que es lo que menos me gusta –**

 **\- ¿Qué es? –**

 **\- Que mi hijo no esté aquí –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo? –**

 **\- Hey, una pregunta a la vez –** la rubia asintió **– ¿Cantas? –** necesitaba sacarse la duda, en el avión pareció escucharla cantar

 **\- Intento –** contestó bajando la mirada **– ¿Por qué no trajiste a Henry contigo? –**

 **\- Sabía que esa seria tu próxima pregunta –** Elise simplemente la miraba diciéndole claramente "contesta" **– él es muy apegado a sus abuelos y todos sus amigos estaban en el pueblo, sería muy injusto alejarlo de lo que le hace feliz –** contestó **– además tenía que arreglar las cosas con su otra madre –** dijo inconscientemente. Genial ahora acababa de salir del closet frente a su jefa

 **\- Apuesto que te visita constantemente –** la morena estaba feliz de que la rubia no le haya tomado importancia a lo que dijo

 **\- Así es, además pronto estará en vacaciones –** comentó recuperando la compostura – **y pienso que también debí prohibir las preguntas personales –**

 **\- Lástima, las reglas ya fueron dichas –**

 **\- ¿Cuál es la peor decisión que has tomado en la empresa? –**

 **\- Muchas, pero si me pones a elegir seria –** se detuvo a pensar – dejar de diseñar –

 **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –**

 **\- Una pregunta a la vez –** la citó

 **\- Está bien, pero es un alivio que no hayas dicho que tu peor decisión fue contratarme –**

 **\- Técnicamente la que te contrato fue Abby –** la morena la miro indignada

Siguieron hablando y los temblores que Elise tenía poco a poco fueron desapareciendo bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos en los cuales ambas mujeres fueron conociéndose mediante preguntas simples como su comida, música, películas favoritas de parte de la rubia y por pequeños relatos de su vida por parte de la morena.

En algún punto de la conversación incluso Elise había sonreído un poco. Regina se había quedado sin preguntas pero gracias al sonido del móvil de la rubia ganó más tiempo para pensar.

Elise miro la pantalla del móvil, una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro y contestó haciendo una señal para que Regina permaneciera en silencio.

 **\- Hola –** saludo en voz baja – **Estoy bien no te preocupes… ahora me encuentro en L.A. cerrando algunos negocios… sé que es una fecha importante pero no podía cambiar esta reunión –** cerro levemente los ojos, Regina imaginaba que quien fuera estaba en la otra línea la estaba regañando **– te llamare en cuanto llegue a casa… yo también, cuídate –**

Elise miraba fijamente su móvil, una mirada triste se instaló en ella, no es que antes no la tuviera, solo que ahora era más notable.

 **\- Tiene razón –** ante la mirada confundida de la rubia aclaró **– la persona con la que estabas hablando tiene razón, no deberías pasar este día haciendo negocios, mucho menos encerrada en un ascensor –**

 **\- No es que hoy me levantara con esa intención ¿sabes? –** dijo refiriéndose al encierro

 **\- Lo sé pero la reunión sí que podías haberla evitado –**

 **\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, los inversionistas no es que me aprecien mucho. A ellos no les importa que día es hoy, solo les interesa cuánto dinero les haré ganar –**

 **\- Uno de ellos sí parece apreciarte –** dijo recordando al hombre que hablo con su jefa

 **\- Él es diferente –**

 **\- ¿Quién es? –** preguntó

 **\- Nada de preguntas personales –** aclaró mirándola

 **\- Prácticamente esta pregunta también entra en la categoría de negocios –** argumentó la morena audaz **– es tu socio –**

 **\- Muy astuta –** reconoció

 **\- Me lo dicen siempre, además te dije que dejaría lo más interesante para el final –**

 **\- Era un amigo de mi –** dejo de hablar bajando la mirada **– es una amigo de la familia –** dijo finalmente

 **\- ¿Era un amigo de tu padre? –** pregunto, la rubia solo asintió **– también perdí a mi padre, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero se cómo te sientes –** aunque en su caso era más doloroso solo quería consolar a la rubia – **la diferencia es que a mí no me queda nada de él, ni un amigo. Solo recuerdos –**

 **\- La empresa es lo único que me queda** – nuevamente empezó a temblar **– es lo único que tengo –**

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, ambas mujeres pensando en su pasado. Parecía que no iba a volver a hablar, tampoco hizofalta ya que una voz, las sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **\- Hemos encontrado la falla, el ascensor volverá a funcionar dentro de un par de minutos –** era el gerente del hotel, rubia y morena intercambiaron miradas antes de ponerse de pie. Al parecer su tregua había terminado. Al menos así lo creyó Regina.

Se pusieron de pie y Elise volvió a ponerse la chaqueta, todo esto en silencio. Segundos después el ascensor se sacudió bruscamente desequilibrando a las mujeres, recorrió los últimos tres pisos que faltaban y se abrió frente al pasillo de su planta en el cual estaban varios empleados y por supuesto, el gerente del lugar.

 **\- Lamento lo ocurrido señorita –** intentó nuevamente disculparse el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

 **\- Llévenme algo de comer a la habitación, estoy muy cansada. No quiero hablar de esto –**

 **\- Enseguida –** fue lo único que dijo en hombre, abrumado por la seriedad de la mujer. Todos abandonaron el lugar

 **\- Hare las reservaciones para mañana a primera hora, siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera lo que resta de la noche –**

 **\- No creo que después de esto tenga ganas de hacer algo –** dijo intentando mantener la complicidad que tenían cuando estaban encerradas, peor la rubia no parecía estar por esa labor **– la tregua se acabó lo entiendo –** su voz destilaba resignación **– buenas noches –**

 **\- Buenas noches –** contesto viendo a la morena abrir su habitación **– gracias –** dijo ligeramente que la morena no la escuchó

* * *

" _ **Tenías razón, Mills está capacitada para trabajar conmigo. Elegiste bien esta vez"**_

Ese era el mensaje que le envió a su secretaria. No había tantas personas que hicieran lo que Regina hizo. Tranquilizarle y ayudarle a sobrellevar su fobia a pesar de que ella solo la había tratado mal prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

Tal vez la había juzgado mal, no. La había juzgado mal.

Hace media hora que termino de comer y hora estaba en la terraza de su habitación mirando la ciudad, muchas luces, muchas personas. Se sentía pequeña.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a la derecha y comprobó que se trataba de su asistente.

Regina salía con el móvil pegado a su oreja, claramente estaba llamando a alguien, lo morena levanto la mirada y la descubrió.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas por un instante antes de que Regina rompiera el contacto. Quien sea estaba al otro lado, había contestado.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo estas hijo? –**_ es lo único que escucho decir

Aprovechó la distracción de la morena para regresar a su habitación.

* * *

Levantó la mirada y ya no estaba. Elise aprovecho su distracción para desaparecer.

 **\- Mama ¿sigues ahí? –**

 **\- Si, perdón –**

 **\- Como te fue en la reunión –**

 **\- Bien, solo que un poco cansada –**

 **\- La abuela quiere matarte porque no la llamaste –**

 **\- Mierda olvide llamar a Snow –** dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos, si conocía bien a esa mujer, sabía que la regañaría por lo menos una hora

 **\- Regina Mills ¿Qué es ese vocabulario? –** regañó divertido su hijo

* * *

El avión despegaba dentro de 15 minutos y su jefa no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Sería correcto marcharse sin ella? Claro que no. Empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro y escucho la última llamada para abordar.

 **\- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? –**

 **\- Ese vocabulario señorita Mills –** reprochó a sus espaldas la rubia logrando asustar a la morena

 **\- Lo siento es que estaba nerviosa –**

 **\- Tuve un ligero retraso –** justificó seria **– por cierto buenos días –** agregó en el mismo tono

Tal era la sorpresa de la morena que no supo contestar nada. Elise la había saludado por primera vez.

* * *

Alex: no solo las reinas juntas. Las reinas malvadas. Lo han admitido

Guest: desearia actualizar todos los dias, pero entre la U y mi vida personal la verdad es que no tengo tiempo :(

evazqueen: jaja ¿que te parecio? resulto que elise es claustrofobica

ragamuffin: Lana es la REINA por eso la amo, jajaj tienes razon Regina tiene un tipo de persona desearia que ahora la pongan con la version femenina

vainillla: lo siento mucho, por no subir tu one shot, pero como dije la pagina no me dejo hacer nada. Cuantas cosas puedes pasar en los ascensores, son mi lugar favorito.

lupitha: espero que te haya gustado

AbyEvilRegal: en la diferencia esta el gusto. bueno vimos un poco mas de la perspectiva de los de SB mas adelante pondre las opiniones de los demas habitantes

ElaQueen: se viene cosas grandes entre Elise y Regina, el ascensor solo es un inicio

Mina: sip claustrofobia. Ganaste. Sinceramente antes me gustaba Hook pero ahora he llegado al punto de odiarlo, incluso Emma me desagrada. Em cuanto a Elise hay un cap especial en donde podremos ver quien es realmente


	17. Cambiando hábitos

SOLO DIRÉ UNA COSA

 **THE QUEEN IS BACK**

Qué les parecio el ultimo capitulo de OUAT

* * *

 **\- Buenos días –**

 **\- Bu… buenos días Srta. Barton –** no podía, por más que lo intentara no podía acostumbrarse a ser tratada así

Cuando aterrizaron en San Francisco el saludo de Elise seguía pareciendo una fantasía, pero no lo era. Así lo constató cuando de los labios de la rubia salió un escueto _Hasta mañana_ como despedida después de salir del aeropuerto.

Ahora nuevamente en el trabajo su jefa seguía saludándola. Parecía que al menos se había ganado su respeto y eso la consternaba. ¿Por qué Elise había cambiado su forma de tratarla? No es que le disgustara, todo lo contrario, solo que no lo entendía.

 **\- Ok eso fue raro –** exclamó Alex llegando hasta ella **– ¿qué diablos paso en L.A.? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –** pregunto extrañada

 **\- Haber, primero han pasado ya 5 minutos y no te ha gritado –** dijo enumerando con sus dedos **– segundo la jefa acaba de saludarte y sin exagerar te diré que ella no lo hace nunca y tercero no te lanzo la mirada "soy un ser superior a todos" ¿en serio te sorprende mi pregunta? –**

 **\- No empieces a formarte una película, porque no pasó nada –**

 **\- Si crees que tu respuesta me va convencer, es porque no me conoces –**

 **\- Vuelve a tu trabajo y deja de molestarme –** ordenó intentando que su amiga olvidara el tema

 **\- Ahora empiezas a darme ordenes como ella –** se burló

 **\- No me obligues a acusarte con Abby –** amenazó segura de ganar la batalla

 **\- Está bien, no diré nada mas** – dijo rendida **– eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no te libraras de mí en la noche –**

* * *

Su mente estaba en blanco. Las ideas no fluían. Estaba arrepentida haber caído en las provocaciones de Brandon en aquella reunión. Hace muchos años que no realizaba una campaña. No después de tomar el mando de la empresa.

Por eso ahora no tenía idea de cómo empezar una. Cada borrador desarrollado rápidamente era arrojado a la basura. Nada la satisfacía. ¿Dónde había quedado su imaginación y creatividad?

Como había dicho quería hacer algo grande, algo importante, que deje con la boca cerrada a los que perdieron la confianza en ella.

Lo único que tenía en mente era la institución a la cual iba dirigida la campaña. Desde que la vio deseo con todas sus fuerzas organizar su publicidad, mas no sabía que ella misma sería la encargada de desarrollarla.

Necesitaba ayuda, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Tal vez era el momento de hacerle caso a Sarah y acercarse a las demás personas, destruir sus muros y permitirse la ayuda de los demás.

Dejar de ser ella contra el mundo.

No, no podía. Muchos años han pasado desde que decidió alejarse de todos. Se sentía segura así. No era fácil dejar esa seguridad y lanzarse. Simplemente no podía. Sin embargo llego el momento de hacerlo.

Mirando las luces resplandecientes de la ciudad, tomó una respiración profunda, sabía a quién necesitaba exactamente, pero se encargaría de eso mañana. Ahora era momento de marcharse a casa. Sus empleados se habían ido ya hace horas.

* * *

Regina terminó de cenar en compañía de sus amigas, Alex estaba un poco disgustada con ella debido a que no le contaba sobre lo de Elise.

No creía que era para tanto, su jefa no había cambiado su trato con ella, seguía exigiéndole de la misma forma de siempre. Claro que su tono de voz había bajado cuando la regañaba por hacer algo mal. De hecho hoy no la retó en nada. Tuvieron una convivencia armónica. Podía acostumbrarse a ello fácilmente.

Terminaron de cenar y mientras su amiga buscaba una película que ver, Regina y Elise fueron a la cocina a preparar las palomitas y lavar los platos respectivamente.

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue en L.A? –** preguntó entusiasmada la Ally **– ¿te gusto la cuidad? –**

 **\- Si, lo poco que vi me encantó –** contestó recordando el fin de semana **– pero el trabajo no me dio tiempo a conocer nada –**

 **\- Esa cuidad es genial, es imposible que a alguien no le guste… ¿entonces no hiciste nada interesante? –** siguió cuestionando

 **\- Te ha mandado Alex ¿verdad? –** dijo sospechando

 **\- No –** contestó demasiado rápido **– solo quiero saber –** añadió, la morena la miro intensamente para ver si decía la verdad. Un par de segundos más tarde, la rubia bajaba la mirada rendida – **está bien, ha sido ella –**

 **\- Lo sabía –**

 **\- Sabes que a veces es muy curiosa –**

 **\- ¿Quién es muy curiosa? –** dijo Alex llegando a la cocina

 **\- Tu –** reprochó Regina, la aludida puso una cara de indignación pero al mirar a su novia se dio cuenta del porqué de la acusación

 **\- Está bien lo siento, pero no puedes culparme de nada lo que paso esta mañana es anormal y yo solo quiero saber la razón –**

 **\- Estas exagerando –** restó importancia **– solo me saludó –**

 **\- Justo ahí está la anormalidad –**

 **\- Si te cuento lo que paso ¿me dejaras en paz? –** preguntó cansada de la situación

 **\- Te lo prometo –** dijo orgullosa de hacer que su amiga cediera. Ally negó con su cabeza, su novia era capaz de conseguir lo que sea.

Los siguientes minutos fueron ocupados por el relato de Regina, fue contando los acontecimientos importantes del fin de semana, la reunión, el encierro y como lo pasaron. Alex mantuvo una cara de asombro la mitad de la conversación. Claramente la película quedo en el olvido.

 **\- Y dices que no pasó nada –** protestó la morena menor

 **\- Es que no pasó nada –**

 **\- Claro y yo sigo siendo virgen –** rebatió irónica

 **\- Creo que Ally discreparía –** argumentó Regina y la rubia la apoyo asintiendo

 **\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de cosas que obvio ninguna de nosotras tenemos? –** pidió sonriendo **– lo que acabas de contarme es muy grande –**

 **\- No es la gran cosa –**

 **\- Regina tiene razón –** apoyó Ally **– les dije que no podía ser tan mala –**

 **\- Discúlpame cariño, pero llevo trabajando en esa empresa por más tiempo que Regina y sé que la Elise Barton encerrada en un ascensor dista mucho de la bruja malvada dueña de Heat –**

 **\- Ok, puede que tengas razón pero, no se tal vez el pánico la ayudo a abrirse –**

 **\- Estoy pensando seriamente encerrarla, para ver si el pánico la ayuda a darme un aumento –** dijo riendo

Satisfecha por saber lo sucedido en el viaje de negocios de su amiga, Alex decidió cambiar de tema. Hablaron durante un par de horas y la pareja se despidió de la morena.

* * *

 **\- Deberías comprarte un auto gastaras una fortuna en taxis –** fue el saludo de la diseñadora al ver que Regina se bajaba de dicho vehículo

 **\- Gracias por el consejo pero, no todas tenemos una novia que nos traigan al trabajo –** recalcó mientras entraba a la empresa

 **\- Por eso y mil cosas más, la amo –** dijo embobada **– además sabes que con estos trajes es imposible que utilice mi moto –**

 **\- O tu bici –** puntualizó

 **\- Respecto a la novia, puedes conseguirla –** añadió burlona, entrando en el ascensor

 **\- No estoy interesada es eso por el momento –**

 **\- Pero no lo descartas –**

 **\- Después de un matrimonio arruinado. Creo que el amor esta fuera de mis planes futuros –** argumentó pensativa, por suerte nadie más estaba ahí

 **\- Oye, no puedes cerrarle las puertas a el amor solo por lo que te paso** – recomendó mirándola a los ojos **– sé que algún día encontraras alguien que te haga sentir bien –**

 **\- Lo dudo –** bajó la mirada y salió del ascensor

Alex la observaba triste. Regina era hermosa y era imposible que alguien no se fijara en ella. El problema era si su amiga, algún día se fije en una persona. Si volviera a abrir su corazón.

¿Qué haría yo si me pasara lo mismo? Se preguntaba, la respuesta no era muy alentadora.

En cuanto Regina llego a su escritorio su intercomunicador sonó, era Elise.

Alex vio cómo su amiga entraba a la oficina de su jefa, solo para salir con cara de confusión solo para decirle.

 **\- Quiere hablar contigo ahora –**

* * *

Sus manos temblaban, no sabía que le diría la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella. Ante todo debía aparentar tranquilidad. Sea lo que sea que pase tenía que hacerle entender a la otra que podía manejar la situación.

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** decidió preguntar al ver que la mujer no hablaría

 **\- Acepto claro que acepto –** dijo saliendo de su estupor

Internamente Elise agradeció que Smith haya aceptado la propuesta.

Ella era consciente de las capacidades de la muchacha. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía unos diseños como los suyos. La mayoría de sus empleados al principio ponían todo de sí en sus proyectos, pero con el pasar de los años, eso cambiaba. Todo se volvía monótono y dejaban a un lado la emoción que conlleva dejar fluir tu imaginación. Esperaba que a Smith no le pasara lo mismo.

La propuesta consistía en que la diseñadora sea su adjunta en la campaña inaugural de San Mateo. Básicamente solo la ayudaría a pulir los detalles, ya que la idea principal debía tener su autoría. Y su intención era que su proyecto fuera nuevo y actual. Alexandra Smith era la indicada para eso.

* * *

 **\- Dímelo –** exigía

 **\- ¿Ahora quién es la curiosa? –** dijo con burla Alex **– ayer no parecías dispuesta a compartir tus secretos –**

 **\- Pero al final lo hice ¿o no? –**

 **\- Ok, tu ganas, pero vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nadie nos escuche –**

 **\- ¿Tan secreto es? –**

 **\- No precisamente, pero creo que lo mejor será si nadie se entere –**

Salieron de la empresa y caminaron hasta el bar donde salieron la otra noche. Alex tenía razón, entre semana aquel lugar era tranquilo y desprendía un ambiente relajante.

La morena menor relataba su conversación con Elise, con una seriedad pocas veces vistas en ella. Aunque no era para menos, con la oportunidad que su jefa le dio tenía grandes oportunidades de avanzar en la empresa. No lo iba a desperdiciarlo.

 **\- No sé qué decir –** Regina estaba sin palabras

 **\- Imagina como estaba yo frente a ella –** la morena seguía sorprendida **– de repente lanza esa propuesta y no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve, prácticamente me quede como si me hubieran golpeado con algo en la cabeza –**

 **\- Es raro que ella se comporte así –** puntualizó la morena mayor

 **\- Tienes razón, pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad –**

 **\- Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, si necesita tu ayuda es porque eres la mejor –**

 **\- Tampoco creo que sea por eso –**

 **\- Oye no digas eso, sabes que lo eres –**

 **\- Ok supongamos que te creo –**

 **\- Pues por eso hay que celebrar –** añadió llamando al barman – **llama a tu novia –** ordenó

* * *

 **\- Estas segura de hacer esto –**

 **\- Si –** contestó con determinación **– creo que ya es hora de volver Abby –**

 **\- Me alegro por ti –**

 **\- Solo que no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo –**

 **\- Si te soy sincera, el que le hayas pedido ayuda a Alexandra me sorprendió mucho –**

 **\- A mí también –** dijo pensativa **– espero haber tomado la decisión correcta –**

 **\- Nunca te ha equivocado –** puntualizó **– en cuanto a la campaña tomate tu tiempo, estoy segura de que pronto surgirá una gran idea –**

 **\- Me siento bloqueada –** explicó **– es como si nunca hubiera hecho esto, todo parece desconocido, raro –**

 **\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –** reconoció **– pero todo ese talento sigue estando dentro de ti. Solo recuerda cómo te sentías cuando plasmabas tus ideas. Que es lo que pensabas –**

 **\- Normalmente, las ideas venían según las sensaciones que sentía respecto a lo que iba publicitar –**

 **\- Bueno en ese caso que sientes cuando ves Children's Dreams –**

 **\- Magia –** dijo sin pensarlo **– pero no fantasía, sino una magia poderosa, no sé cómo explicarlo –**

 **\- Pues entonces piensa en magia y las ideas fluirán –**

 **\- La magia no existe –** protestó

 **\- Pues créala –** rebatió

* * *

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todos en la empresa se preguntaban. Elise nunca convocaba una reunión con todos los directores. Sin duda sería un anuncio muy importante.

Todos suponían que se debía a la nueva agencia, además los rumores decían que la rubia sería la encargada de la nueva campaña.

Regina percibía el ambiente tenso, levanto la mirada y frente a ella una nerviosa Alex jugaba con sus manos. Miro nuevamente su reloj y solo faltaba cinco minutos para que la reunión empezara, sin embargo su jefa no daba señales de vida. De hecho la rubia no había pisado la empresa hace dos días.

La única comunicación que habían tenido fue esta mañana, cuando en su móvil apareció un mensaje ordenando que coordinara una reunión extraordinaria con todos los accionistas de Heat.

Alex, en cambio, recibió un mail en el cual la citaban a dicha reunión. Ambas sabían que era debido a la nueva campaña.

Faltaban tres minutos. La morena mayor empezó a impacientarte ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Por qué su jefa no aparecía, por que no había aparecido en dos días.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, la saco de sus pensamientos, pero no era Elise. Sorprendentemente eran los mismos hombres de la reunión en L.A. los inversionistas. Tomaron asiento en los lugares sobrantes y tensión seguía en aumento.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la reunión y su jefa no apareció, el protocolo decía que en esos casos su secretaria daría inicio a la reunión hasta que Elise llegara. Pero Abby tampoco estaba ahí.

Eso significaba que Regina tenía los honores de dirigirse a ellos. No debería ser difícil. Antes se había enfrentado a Gold muchas veces.

Intercambio una mirada con Alex y se levantó dispuesta a poner orden, pues los presentes empezaron a murmurar en voz alta.

 **\- Buenos días a todos –** entró saludando a todos Elise seguida muy de cerca por su secretaria

 **\- Vaya, creí que no nos honraría con su presencia –** exclamó Brandon con una sonrisa cínica

 **\- De acuerdo, empecemos con esto –** dijo ignorando el comentario de aquel hombre **– como sabrán no soy muy partidaria de este tipo de reuniones, sin embargo creo que esta es necesaria –** todos escuchaban atentamente **– el próximo mes será la inauguración de nuestra nueva agencia, todos aquí saben que seré la encargada del primer proyecto -** miro intensamente a Brandon – **he pensado que deberían saber, de que tratara dicho proyecto –** todos asintieron mientras Abby proyectaba la primera imagen – **Children's Dreams –** dijo **– la primera campaña será destinada a esta organización –**

 **\- Todos aquí sabemos que ellos no tienen los recursos para costear la publicidad que ofrece Heat –** protestó enseguida un hombre

 **\- No lo harán –** argumentó

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** cuestiono Brandon imaginando por donde iba aquella situación

 **\- No pagaran, porque la empresa correrá con todos los gastos –** explicó haciendo que todos discutieran su decisión

 **\- Estás loca –** saltó de nuevo Brandon. La rubia cerro los puños para contenerse **\- ¿para eso estamos invirtiendo? para ir regalando el dinero –** decía furioso – **no pienso invertir ni un centavo en la empresa, si te empeñas en desarrollar ese proyecto –**

 **\- Pues no lo hagas -** retó la rubia cansada de ese hombre **– si crees que es un desperdicio, lo mejor será que busques otras empresas de acuerdo a tus ideales –**

 **\- Estas cometiendo un error –** la discusión solo se centró en los dos. Los demás simplemente escuchaban **– estas aprovechando el poder que tienes para hacer lo que da la gana ¿crees que los demás te apoyaran en esta locura? –** preguntó dirigiéndose a los demás, esperando su apoyo. Nadie dijo nada

 **\- Yo estoy de acuerdo –** hablo el hombre que hablo con Elise al final de la reunión anterior **– creo que es algo diferente, algo que ninguna agencia publicitaria se atrevería hacer –**

 **\- No lo apruebo –** siguió protestando al ver que nadie más diría nada

 **\- No necesito tu aprobación –** dijo enojada Elise **– oficialmente esta empresa deja de hacer negocios con usted a partir de este momento. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto para tratar los asuntos legales. Fue un gusto hacer negocios –** concluyó sin mirarlo e invitándolo a retirarse con su mano

La tensión exploto. Solo reinaba el silencio. Brando estaba estupefacto y colérico frente a lo que la rubia acababa de hacer.

Miro hacia los demás y nadie levantaba la mirada. Enojado tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la salida empujando levemente la silla de Regina.

 **\- Dijiste que tu campaña sería algo grande –** dijo antes de marcharse **– tienes razón… será algo grande. Será un gran fracaso –**

Salió de aquella sala dando un portazo

 **\- Alguien quiere añadir algo mas –** pregunto la rubia sin inmutarse ante la salida dramática de quien había sido por años su socio **– pues en ese caso, pasemos al segundo punto del día –** dirigió su mirada hacia Alex **– quiero añadir que no estaré sola en el desarrollo de este proyecto. Junto a mí estará, una de las más recientes contrataciones, la Srta. Alexandra Smith –** nuevamente empezaron a murmurar. Seguramente porque era imposible que una recién llegada tomara protagonismo en la empresa **– la decisión fue tomada, después de analizar varios aspectos de su trabajo, así que no quiero oír ningún comentario desaprobatorio. Si ese es el caso, los invito a marcharse detrás de Brandon –** añadió con desprecio

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada y Elise decidió ponerle fin a la reunión. No soportaba aquel ambiente.

 **\- Mills sígueme –** ordenó antes de salir

Una vez en el despacho de la rubia, la morena esperaba que le dijera algo. Sin embargo su jefa se limitaba a guardar varios documentos en su maletín

 **\- Dile a tu amiga que me pondré en contacto con ella lo más pronto posible –** empezó **– te espero mañana a primera hora en esta dirección –** le tendió un papel **– lleva una libreta y ropa informal –** recomendó

 **\- ¿Algo más? –** preguntó curiosa

 **\- Ah si se me olvidaba, a partir de la próxima semana la mitad de tus obligaciones serán realizadas por mi secretaria –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Estas dentro –** contestó **– entro de mi campaña –** explicó mejor ante la cara de confusión de su asistente

 **\- No creo estar preparada para –**

 **\- Si lo estas –** interrumpió **– y no me contradigas, sabes que no me gusta –**

 **\- De acuerdo –** cedió

La rubia termino de ordenar su escritorio y caminaba hacia la salida cuando dijo

 **\- Procura descansar, mañana necesito que cuentes con mucha energía –**

* * *

 **\- Energía ¿eh? –** se burlaba su amiga

 **\- Deja de pensar en tonterías –** regañó

 **\- Espero los detalles –** siguió a través del móvil

 **\- Bueno mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero escuchar tus idioteces –**

 **\- Ok, duérmete. No vaya a ser que te canses muy rápido –** contestó riéndose

 **\- Estas loca –** dijo antes de colgar

Dentro de las sabanas, la morena pensaba en todos lo que había pasado ese día. Elise estaba diferente, la notaba diferente.

Se durmió pensando en lo que haría mañana y en por que su jefa la puso dentro de proyecto. Quería preguntárselo. Pero era imposible. A menos que estuvieran nuevamente atrapadas.

* * *

El día había sido largo.

Presentó su proyecto ante la junta directiva

Se enfrentó a uno de sus más antiguos inversionistas, dando como resultado el cese de los contratos con él.

Y sumó a dos personas a su equipo de trabajo.

Sin duda tomarse dos días, para pensar le sirvió de mucho. Había desarrollado la idea principal en la cual se basaría todo el proyecto. También aprovecho para hacerle una pequeña visita a Sarah

Se sentía satisfecha a pesar de los problemas.

Mañana sería un gran día, pensó Elise.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?

evazqueen: Elise esta cambiando su punto de vista sobre Regina, sin duda veremos mas interaccion entre las dos ahoraque estan en el mismo equipo

ragamuffin: ese capitulo me decepciono mucho pero el ultimo me dejo con la intriga sobre la siguiente temporada. Regina y la Reina Malvada, eso da para mucho. espero que no lo arruinen

AbyEvilRegal: antes que nada quiero decirte que acabo de leer tu fic Revival y me gusto mucho :) hoy no hubo escenas en SB pero la proxima lo compensare

vainilla: fanfic que se respete tiene escena en un ascensor XD jajajaja es bueno saber que las shipeas, ¿Solo un par de horas? los fines de semanas y acepto tu trato

Alex; imagina lo que viene en el prox cap. ropa informal y mucha energia. lo dejo a tu imaginacion


	18. Children's Dreams

Hey he vuelto y con un cap un poco mas largo que los demas, vamos a ver un poco mas de Elise, su forma de ser y su entorno. Si antes no la comprendían tanto es por que apenas y ponía pequeñas partes de ella, a partir de este capitulo eso cambiara, asi que prepárense para conocerla.

Vainilla me ha dado una idea (no se si los demás también lo pensaron). Pero ¿Creen que es el momento de ponerle un nombre al Ship? Ella nos ha dado opciones: Elina, Relina, Regise, tambien he intentado pensar otros, sin embargo no me convencian. Si ustedes tienen un nombre compartanlo o voten por cuales de los 3 seria la mas indicada. Espero su respuesta.

Sin mas que añadir. Los dejo con la lectura.

OUAT no me pertenece, las faltas ortograficas si.

* * *

 **\- Es muy temprano para una reunión no crees Gold –** increpó David

 **\- Lo sé, a mí tampoco me hace gracia reunirme un sábado en la mañana con ustedes, pero este es un asunto que debemos resolverlo cuanto antes –** dijo **– sabemos que este no es un problema nuevo, se remonta al día que la maldición oscura fue rota –**

 **\- Tienes razón, pero con tantos problemas y después de lo de Pan no hemos tenido la oportunidad de volver a tratarlo –** habló esta vez Mary

 **\- Hasta que varios de los habitantes hablaron –** dijo con obviedad **– la verdad creí que todos lo olvidarían –**

 **\- También nosotros –** expuso David

 **\- Pero no podemos obligarlos a quedarse aquí –** razonó Snow **– según esta encuesta son 167 personas las que quieren volver a sus hogares –**

 **\- ¿Acaso creen que conseguir una judía mágica es fácil? –** dijo molesto Gold **– nos llevara tiempo encontrarla –**

 **\- ¿Si le pedimos ayuda a Regina? –** preguntó Snow

 **\- Es una buena idea, seguro que será más fácil –** apoyó su esposo

 **\- Siento romperles las ilusiones pero no creo que la reina esté dispuesta a volver solo por un puñado de campesinos –** argumentó Gold ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria

 **\- No perdemos nada intentándolo –**

 **\- Está bien la llamare para pedir ayuda, pero no les garantizo nada** – ofreció el Ser oscuro, podía ser el único capaz de convencer a su antigua alumna, si utilizaba las palabras correctas

* * *

Regina se encontraba puntual en la dirección dada por su jefa la tarde anterior. Era un pequeño parque a pocas calles de su casa, lo cual le pareció extraño. Cerca de él no había más que casas y uno que otro edificio.

Según las indicaciones de la rubia, opto por vestir unos leggins negros, zapatillas del mismo color y una camiseta blanca, el clima auguraba un día soleado y efectivamente lo era.

Miraba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Elise acercarse, revisó la hora y al levantar la mirada observó como un automóvil se acercaba hacia donde estaba, para finalmente estacionarse al frente.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y una rubia se encontraba frente al volante.

 **\- Sube –** ordenó Elise y la morena así lo hizo **– buenos días –** dijo una vez que su asistente estaba en el coche

 **\- Buenos días Srta. Barton –** ella vestía igual que la morena, salvo que su camiseta también era negra

Después de los saludos respectivos, la rubia arrancó. Regina veía la ciudad pasar ante sus ojos, acompañada de un gran silencio

 **\- Si no es indiscreción ¿Podría saber a dónde vamos? –**

 **\- Lo averiguaras en cuanto lleguemos –**

 **\- De acuerdo –** no insistió más, no estaba con Alex así que no podía atosigarla con preguntas hasta que le dijera, lo único que conseguiría de la rubia es que la baje del coche.

Los minutos pasaban y la cuidad empezaba a quedar atrás. Las casas eran reemplazadas por árboles y el ruido por silencio.

¿A dónde la llevaría Elise? No dejaba de pensar en eso. Regina se sorprendió al descubrirse mirando a la rubia dos veces. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el volante pero sus ojos no estaban del todo en la carretera.

 **\- Hace tiempo que no lo hacía –** dijo su jefa ausente, el camino era largo y era incomodo pasarlo calladas

 **\- ¿A qué se refiere? –** preguntó intentado ocultar su asombro, pues la había tomado por sorpresa

 **\- Hablar con alguien –** contestó en el mismo tono

 **\- Oh –** exclamó, sabía que se refería al día del encierro **– yo tampoco –** siguió la corriente

 **\- Lo dudo –**

 **\- No conoces mi vida, así que no puedes dudar –**

 **\- Es cierto, no te conozco –** admitió – **lo único que sé es que tu hijo se llama Henry, tu color favorito también es el negro y estas divorciada –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes lo del divorcio? –** preguntó asombrada puesto que de eso no había hablado con ella

 **\- Estaba en tu Hoja de Vida –** explicó con obviedad **– puede que Abby te haya contratado, pero debo saber quién entra a mi empresa –** continuó – **y con "lo dudo", me refería a que, es imposible que no hables con alguien, debes tener amigas, al menos Smith lo es –** concluyó

 **\- Veo que esto es otra tregua ¿verdad? –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** preguntó sin entender

 **\- Ya sabes, estamos hablando como si nada –** explicó **– es como la semana pasada en el ascensor –**

 **\- Yo… no –** a rubia se puso nerviosa, al darse cuenta que la morena tenía razón ¿desde cuando hablaba con su asistente de su vida? **– ya falta poco –** dijo evitando el tema y sujetando con más fuerza el volante

 **\- Si quieres podemos tener otra tregua –** dijo desviando su mirado hacia a ventana para ocultar la sonrisa que puso al ver a su jefa nerviosa **– no me molestaría –**

 **\- No he pedido tal cosa –** quiso aparentar control

 **\- Como quieras –** tampoco iba insistir

Nuevamente el silencio reinó, Elise contaba los minutos que faltaban para llegar al lugar. Mentiría si dijera que Regina, no la intrigaba de alguna manera. Ella era diferente.

No era como los demás empleados o personas que conocía, siempre bebiendo todo cuanto ella dijera, no por respeto, sino por su dinero. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que alguien se acercó a ella por sinceridad. Siempre lo hacían por lo que tenía o por los beneficios que daba decir que conocían a la gran Elise Barton.

Un mundo lleno de hipócritas. Eso es lo único que veía desde hace tiempo, prefería estar sola a relacionarse con personas cuyas sonrisas ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones. Las únicas personas en las que confiaba era su familia.

Luego conoció a Regina Mills. Tan segura de sí misma, si no estaba de acuerdo con algo, ella no temía decirlo, no temía gritarle si hacía falta tan solo para hacerla comprender que actuaba como una idiota. Sin embargo, incluso después de discutir, ella estaba dispuesta a tranquilizarla en su peor momento. Regina no se intimidaba por el poder que ella tenía, tal vez porque Regina también parecía tener poder, desprendía poder, realeza. Al menos eso pensaba Elise.

Tal vez no era mala idea, hablar con alguien como ella

 **\- Acepto –** habló sin más asustando a su acompañante **– la tregua –** aclaró

 **\- De acuerdo –** dijo sonriendo ligeramente

 **\- ¿Ahora qué? –** dijo insegura de cómo seguir

 **\- Bueno, creo que aquí es donde hablamos de lo que sea –** la rubia asintió **– pero primero ¿A sonde vamos? –**

 **\- Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma –** dijo estacionándose **– hemos llegado –**

Ambas mujeres salieron del coche, Regina con una cara de asombro y Elise con nostalgia.

Ante ellas un edificio visiblemente antiguo, un poco abandonado diría incluso, sin embargo tenía un amplio campo verde, era precioso.

 **\- Es hermoso ¿verdad? –** preguntó la rubia, la morena asintió

 **\- ¿Qué es esto? –**

 **\- ¿Esto? –** dijo sonriendo **– esto es Children's Dreams –**

* * *

 **\- Ruby has pensado algunas vez regresar al bosque encantado –**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices abuela? –** preguntó temerosa, había escuchado ciertos rumores de que algunos habitantes planeaban hacerlo

 **\- No lo sé, solo quería saber qué piensas –**

 **\- Desde cuando eso te ha importado –** exclamó con gracia queriendo aligerar la situación

 **\- ¿Cuándo será el día que tomes una conversación en serio –** dijo molesta su abuela

 **\- Lo siento –** se disculpó **\- ¿quieres volver? –** preguntó con temor a la respuesta. Si su abuela decía que sí, no podía dejarla sola

 **\- Dios no –** negó rápidamente haciendo reír ampliamente a su nieta, haciéndola feliz con su respuesta **– ¿crees que quiero volver a un lugar en el cual me demoro más de media hora en encender una fogata? –**

 **\- Entonces por que la pregunta –**

 **\- Quería saber si tu querías –** argumentó **– tal vez extrañes a los tuyos y quieras buscarlos –** aclaró

 **\- Para mí lo más importante son mi familia y mis amigos, una vez encontré a los míos pero eso no salió bien –** dijo con nostalgia – **desde ese momento entendí que mi lugar esta con quienes me sienta cómoda, no con quienes se supone debo estar –**

 **\- Entonces nos quedamos –** concluyó la abuela enternecida con lo que su nieta dijo

 **\- Nos quedamos –** afirmó feliz

* * *

Tan pronto como bajaron del coche, el móvil de Elise empezó a sonar, ahora la rubia se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su abogado y por la cara que tenía, al parecer no era nada bueno, escuchó el nombre de Brandon varias veces, así que la morena supuso que el tema tratado era el incidente de ayer. Parecía que había problemas. Elise colgó y estaba pensativa.

 **\- Lamento que cortaras relaciones con Brandon –** dijo no sabiendo el apellido del hombre

 **\- No deberías –** restó importancia **– si soy sincera hace años que quería hacerlo, solo que nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado –**

 **\- ¿Y ahora lo era? –**

 **\- No lo sé –** contestó pensativa

 **\- ¿Esto provocara problemas económicos en la empresa? –**

 **\- No –** dijo segura **– hay varias personas que estarían más que dispuestas a invertir con nosotros –**

 **\- Pero, creo que de alguna forma debe afectar su salida –**

 **\- Espero que no y por favor dejemos de hablar de negocios –** agregó

 **\- Tiene gracia, ya que si hablamos, es solo de eso** – comentó inconscientemente, pero bajo la mirada a darse cuenta de lo que dijo

 **\- Tienes razón –** cedió con un amago de sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la morena

 **\- Ya me dirás que es este lugar –**

 **\- Ya te lo dije –**

 **\- Te pregunte ¿Qué es? No ¿Cómo se llama? –**

 **\- Por qué siempre me contradices, sabes que me molesta –** frunció ligeramente el ceño

 **\- No te contradigo, solo estoy preguntando –**

 **\- Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Si –** contestó con obviedad

 **\- Tienes suerte de que hoy este de humor –**

 **\- ¿Entonces me dirás? –**

 **\- Ya te darás cuenta –**

* * *

 **\- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, por favor tengan paciencia –**

Los Charming intentaban tranquilizar al pueblo, mientras ellos protestaban frente a Granny's. Ante tal alboroto la abuela y Ruby salieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía, así como los demás comensales y curiosos del lugar.

 **\- Gold hace todo lo que puede –** dijo el príncipe

 **\- ¿Y la alcaldesa? –** increpó un hombre

 **\- La reina debería estar arreglando este problema, es por ella que seguimos aquí –** rebatió otro

 **\- Un momento, Regina no tiene nada que ver con esto –** interrumpió enojada la salvadora quien hasta ahora permanecía callada

Ante el arrebato de la sheriff, el grupo de personas pareció calmarse.

 **\- Gold, va a contactar con Regina para pedir su ayuda. Estamos esperando su respuesta. Hasta entonces lo mejor será calmarnos** – pidió Snow

 **\- ¿Crees que volverá? –** preguntó Emma a su padre susurrando

 **\- No lo sé cariño –** contestó en el mismo tono **– pero si lo hace nos haría un gran favor –**

Todos sabían que Regina era la encargada de resolver los problemas, sin embargo la mayor parte del crédito lo recibían la familia Charming y ellos eran conscientes de eso. Sin embargo había llegado el momento de enfrentar las demandas del pueblo, sin la reina, salvo que ésta regresara a ayudarlos.

* * *

Al principio pensó que era un orfanato puesto que muchos niños corrían por el césped, pero luego los adultos aparecieron, más bien las madres de esos niños. Al verlas se dio cuenta de lo que esa institución era.

Children's Dreams era una casa de acogida para madres solteras o viudas. Mujeres que no tenían el apoyo ni del gobierno ni de su propia familia. Sin embargo, mujeres que hacían todo lo posible por sacar a sus hijos adelante.

Por un instante no pudo evitar relacionar su vida con la de aquellas mujeres. Por varios años solo habían sido ella y Henry. Ella lo hizo crecer con todo el amor que tenía, asegurándose que nada le faltara, velando sus noches, bajando sus fiebres. Justo lo que esas mujeres hacían.

Su situación no fue muy diferente a la de ellas. Salvo por la gran diferencia de que como alcaldesa, poseía mucho dinero, en cambio aquellas madres carecían de muchas cosas. Pero de una u otra forma había sido madre soltera hasta que apareció Emma. Así que sabía lo que es tener a cargo un niño sin el apoyo de alguien.

 **\- Srta. Barton nos alegra tenerla aquí, hace tiempo que no viene –** saludó una mujer de color, de la edad de Granny

 **\- Hola Chloe –** devolvió el saludo la rubia **– debes dejar de llamarme señorita, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo –** regañó

 **\- Elise, Elise, Elise –** varios niños llegaron hasta ella llamándola

 **\- Ves, hasta tus niños me hacen más caso que tu –** se dirigió nuevamente a la señora antes de que los niños la abrazaran **– con cuidado, no quiero caerme –** dijo divertida

 **\- Mama ha conseguido empleo –** contó una niña

 **\- Ya tenemos donde vivir –** agregó otro

 **\- Saque una A en matemáticas –** otro

 **\- Esas son buenas noticias –** felicitó la rubia **– recuérdenme darles un premio –** añadió

 **\- Pero la que consiguió el empleo soy yo –** dijo una mujer, al parecer la madre de la primera niña **– el premio debería ser mío –**

 **\- Mama eso no es justo –** reclamó con un puchero la niña

 **\- Está bien, está bien –** cedió Elise **– habrá helado para todos. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Samantha? –**

Los niños se volvieron locos ante la noticia, los adolescentes también pero mantuvieron sus emociones bajo control y las madres presentes solo sonrieron ante la escena. Sin embargo nadie contesto la pregunta.

La única que parecía fuera de lugar era Regina.

Ahora si debo estar soñando, se decía a sí misma. Nunca pensó que Elise y sonrisa irían en la misma oración. Pero ahí estaba, esa escena no mentía.

Su jefa estaba sonriendo, como nunca lo había visto y seguramente como nunca volvería a verlo. Muchas preguntas nacían en su cabeza ¿Cómo la conocían? ¿Por qué? La señora había dicho que hace tiempo no regresaba ¿Eso significaba que venía a menudo?

 **\- Señorita se encuentra bien –** preguntó un niño jalando su mano, sacándola así de sus pensamientos

 **\- Ethan no te preocupes, ella siempre es así –** interrumpió Elise **– por qué no vas a jugar con los demás –** añadió, al parecer los otros niños la dejaron tranquila

Cuando el niño se marchó la rubia caminó a Regina hasta pararse a su lado

 **\- No te acostumbres a verme así –** inicio la charla

 **\- Creo que ni siquiera lo asimilo todavía –** comentó con sinceridad la morena

 **\- Deberías haber visto la cara que puso Abby la primera vez que la traje aquí –** recordó **– al menos tu sabes mantener la compostura –**

 **\- Es que es desconcertante –** dijo **– no me malinterpretes, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a verte siendo una bru… estricta con todos, que ahora me has sorprendido –**

 **\- Te entiendo –** cedió **– a veces ni yo creo ser capaz de estar aquí –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? –** preguntó. ¿Sería por su pasado? Pero eso era imposible, hasta donde sabia la rubia tenia padres

 **\- Elise –** llamó una niña

 **\- Dime –** contestó la rubia arrodillándose frente a ella

 **\- Yo sé dónde está Samantha, pero ella no quiere que te lo diga, sé que se enojara conmigo si lo hago. Prométeme que no le dirás –**

 **\- Lo prometo –**

 **\- Está en la casa del árbol –** le dijo en el oído, como si le contara un gran secreto

 **\- De acuerdo, iré a buscarla –**

 **\- No lo hagas –** recomendó la niña

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Está enojada contigo –**

 **\- Ya veo –** dijo pensativa **– gracias por el dato, no te preocupes sé cómo manejar a una Sam enojada –**

La niña se marchó tan rápido como vino dejando nuevamente a las mujeres solas.

 **\- ¿Te gustan los niños? –** preguntó Elise

 **\- Mucho –**

 **\- Es ese caso mantenlos ocupados por mí, arreglo un pequeño problema y vuelvo –** dijo antes de marcharse

 **\- ¿Al menos me dirás que hacemos aquí?** –

 **\- Lo hare cuando vuelva –** gritó ya lejos **– mientras tanto recorre el lugar, me darás un informe cuando regrese –**

¿Un informe? Se preguntaba confundida

* * *

Una niña de cabellos negros estaba jugando con su oso de peluche, aunque por su rostro parecía que estaba aburrida, sin duda pensando en lo bien que los demás lo pasaban afuera. Unos ligeros sonidos la pusieron alerta, alguien estaba subiendo a su casita. Agarro con fuerza su oso.

Una cabeza rubia apareció en su campo de visión. La niña ofreció una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Elise, pero rápidamente la borró recordando que estaba enojada con ella.

 **\- Un pajarito me ha dicho que estas molesta conmigo –** dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado

 **\- Las aves no hablan –** contestó seria

 **\- Está bien me has atrapado –** levantó las manos **– ha sido un gato –** intentó de nuevo **– puedo saber ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Pues pregúntaselo al mismo gato –** la rubia sonrió ante la respuesta

 **\- A veces los gatos mienten, así que quiero escucharlo de ti –**

La niña la miró profundamente y la mujer le devolvió la mirada. Pasaron un par de segundos así hasta que sin poder soportarlo más la menor bajo la mirada.

 **\- No es justo tu eres más grande que yo –** se quejó por haber perdido la guerra de miradas **\- ¿Por qué no has venido hace mucho tiempo? Prometiste que lo harías –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero sabes que tengo responsabilidades que debo atender –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero te extrañé –**

 **\- Yo también –**

 **\- Mama dice que pronto nos mudaremos –** contó **– temí que si no volvías rápido no me despediría de ti –**

 **\- Lo siento, de haberlo sabido hubiera vuelto más rápido –** era verdad la mujer no sabía de eso. La niña la abrazó y siguió contándole

 **\- Jhon le ha pedido matrimonio a mama –**

 **\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –**

 **\- No lo sé, él la hace feliz –**

 **\- ¿Y a ti? –**

 **\- Me cae bien –** admitió **– es bueno conmigo, creo que también me hace feliz –**

 **\- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte –** dijo acariciando sus cabellos **– muchos niños quisieran estar en tu lugar, eres afortunada –** concluyó mirándola a los ojos

* * *

Hace mucho que no se agotaba tanto, esos niños parecían nunca cansarse, eran igual o peor que Henry. La mayoría querían estar cerca de ella ya que era una cara nueva. Le preguntaban miles de cosas, incluso sus madres entablaron una conversación con ella.

 **\- ¿Entonces no eres su amiga? –** cuestionó una mujer

 **\- Solo su asistente –** contestó la morena

 **\- Aun así, debes ser cercana a ella. Elise nunca trae a nadie aquí –**

 **\- Solo su secretaria –** comentó otra madre

 **\- Ya dejen de molestarla –** salió en su defensa Chloe

 **\- No la molestamos, solo queremos saber más de Elise –** rebatieron **\- ¿verdad Regina? –**

 **\- Pues si quieren saber algo de ella creo que le preguntan a la persona equivocada –** contestó

 **\- Regina acompáñame, te mostrare el lugar –** volvió hablar Chloe. La morena le hizo caso y caminó detrás de ella

Le dio un breve recorrido por el lugar y la reina constato que era un hermoso lugar, tal vez un poco descuidado pero hermoso al fin y al cabo.

Tomo una nota mental de la infraestructura, sabía que la campaña se dirigía a este lugar la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Llegaron hasta una casa en el árbol, le recordaba a la que tenía Tinkerbell en Neverland pero mucho más pequeña.

 **\- Hey Sam deja a Elise trabajar –** gritó la anciana

De una de las ventanas una niña salió para responder.

 **\- Eso hacemos –**

 **\- Es verdad –** agregó la rubia saliendo por otra ventana. Al ver que su asistente también se encontraba ahí, se avergonzó levemente – **enseguida bajamos –** añadió volviendo a su tono habitual

Primero bajo la niña, luego Elise.

 **\- Me llamo Samantha –** se presentó ante Regina **– pero mis amigo me dicen Sam –**

 **\- Yo soy Regina –**

 **\- Ven, unámonos con los demás –** pidió la anciana a la niña **– ellas tienen que trabajar –**

 **\- Pero quiero estar con ella –** tomo la mano de Elise

 **\- Hazle caso a Chloe –** regaño la rubia **– además he llamado a uno de mis empleados y en cuestión de minutos estará aquí con helados para todos –**

Ante la propuesta la niña cedió y se marchó, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Elise.

 **\- Despierta Mills –** dijo en tono elevado al ver a la morena en un estado de estupor **– muy bien, a lo que venimos. Sé que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué haremos la publicidad para este lugar? No me andaré con rodeos y te diré la verdad –** la morena la escuchaba atentamente **– están a punto de cerrar esta organización –**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Déjame terminar –** ordenó, Regina asintió **– los recursos designados por el estado no son suficientes para mantenerlo en pie, las donaciones de empresas privadas tampoco son suficientes y por más que quiera no puedo mantenerlo yo sola –**

 **\- Es por eso que haremos una campaña publicitaria –** razonó **– para que otras empresas den sus donativos, deben conocer esta institución –** todo empezaba a tomar sentido

 **\- No solo las empresas –** dijo con seriedad **– las personas en general, el principal objetivo es que todos conozcan este lugar y ayuden en lo que puedan –** hablaba con tanta sinceridad que era imposible relacionarla con la jefa cascarrabias que usualmente era

 **\- Lo que estás haciendo es tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo –**

 **\- Gracias, supongo –** dijo consternada, nunca habían estado de acuerdo con su iniciativa. Sus propios socios pensaban que la idea era ridícula

 **\- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Empecemos de una vez –** expresó emocionada

 **\- De acuerdo, esta es mi idea –**

* * *

 **\- He intentado comunicarme con ella, pero salta buzón –** explicó Gold

 **\- Tal vez está ocupada –** dijo Belle

 **\- No sé porque acepte ser yo quien le pida ayuda –** expresó dubitativo **– si fuera yo no ayudaría a personas que hace años pedían mi cabeza –**

 **\- Prueba de nuevo –** aconsejó la bibliotecaria. Gold nuevamente llamó a Regina

* * *

La idea era magnifica, de cierto modo le entusiasmaba. Un mundo de magia, ese era el concepto del proyecto y gracias a los avance tecnológicos era posible hacerlo. En los próximos días adecuarían el lugar para crear escenarios similares al bosque encantado. Al menos eso pensaba Regina. Los árboles y las zonas verdes eran de gran ayuda para recrear escenas que destilen magia. Y respecto a ello la morena tenía gran ventaja, había vivido por muchos años en un mundo mágico, su experiencia podía ser de gran ayuda, junto a la gran imaginación de la rubia y el apoyo de Alex sin duda ese proyecto sería el mejor de todos.

 **\- ¿Sabías que algunas hadas viven en casas de árbol? –** seguía hablando Regina, a decir verdad no había dejado de hacerlo desde que Elise le pidió algunas ideas **– podemos aprovechar la casita de Sam y recrear una, ella podría ser una hada –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de magia? –** preguntó la rubia asombrada, ante la sabiduría de la morena

 **\- Créeme cuando has vivido muchos años en –** dejo de hablar abruptamente, estaba a punto de decir Bosque Encantado **– con un niño –** corrigió **– quiero decir, a mi hijo le gusta mucho estas cosas y algo debió haberme quedado –** explicó convencida

 **\- Creo que me vas a ser de más ayuda de lo que pensaba –**

 **\- Me alegra escuchar eso –** el móvil de la morena interrumpió su conversación **– disculpa tengo que atender esta llamada –** la rubia dijo que no importaba con un gesto

Se alejó unos metros, vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Gold, de hecho tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su antiguo maestro, frunció el ceño extrañada antes de contestar.

 **\- Por fin contestas querida** – fue el saludo del mago

 **\- Estaba trabajando –** se justificó **– ¿A que debo la llamada? –**

 **\- Creo que necesitamos tu ayuda –**

Rumple le contó toda la situación. Lamentablemente y por su culpa todas las judías habían desaparecido, encontrar otra era casi imposible, pero debía haber una solución, siempre la había. El problema: querían que Regina los ayudara. Y todos sabían que para eso ella tenía que volver, al menos por un tiempo.

La morena solo tenía claro una cosa, no quería, pero de cierta forma algo le decía que en parte era su responsabilidad ayudarlos.

 **\- Sé que te pongo en una situación difícil –**

- **… –**

 **\- La verdad no se ¿Por qué quieren volver? Si fuera tu no les daría mi ayuda –**

 **\- Ya pero tú no fuiste quien los trajo a este mundo –**

 **\- Técnicamente también forme parte –** rebatió **– yo no quiero mover un dedo por ellos, pero sabes como son la familia Charming –**

 **\- Te llamare luego, tengo que pensarlo –** dijo dubitativa

 **\- Si lo piensas puede que tomes la decisión incorrecta, has lo que tu corazón quiere –**

Con esas palabras ambos se despidieron.

Regina regresó donde Elise con la mente hecha un lio. ¿Era su responsabilidad volver y resolver el problema que causó por su maldición? Por una vez quiso ser egoísta y dejar que ellos lo resuelvan, al fin y al cabo ellos querían volver a su hogar. Ella era feliz en San Francisco, no quería volver y dejar eso atrás.

 **\- ¿Pasa algo malo? –** preguntó al ver a su asistente preocupada

 **\- Problemas pasados –** contestó ausente

 **\- ¿Tuyos? –**

 **\- Si… bueno no –** dijo confundida **– es complicado –**

 **\- ¿Sí o no? –**

 **\- No –** dijo, era la verdad, no eran sus problemas **– pero involucran a personas de mi pasado, personas que quiero mucho –**

 **\- Y ellos esperan que los resuelvas –** razonó

 **\- No, solo me han pedido consejo –** mintió

 **\- Mientras solo sea eso está bien –**

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –**

 **\- Por experiencia sé que cuando haces todo por los demás, ellos se acostumbran y esperaran siempre eso de ti, no importa cuánto los quieras, deben aprender a resolver sus propios problemas –** aconsejó – **El pasado es algo que no puedes cambiar, pero si estás aquí para comenzar de nuevo, no dejes que tu pasado te lo impida. Que lo que pase en Maine no te aleje de lo que pueda pasar en San Francisco –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** cedió **– pero eso no me hará sentir mejor –**

 **\- No dije que lo haría, pero puedes darles un pequeño empujón –** Al escuchar ese comentario una idea se le vino a la mente.

 **\- Acabas de darme una idea. Ahora vuelvo –** sacó su celular y llamó a Gold

* * *

 **\- ¿Has hablado con Regina? –** preguntó Emma. Rumple convocó nuevamente a la familia Charming para darles nuevas noticias

 **\- Efectivamente Srta. Swan –**

 **\- ¿Y? –** cuestionó impaciente Snow

 **\- Tenía razón, no volverá –** contestó como si nada

 **\- Eso quiere decir que no nos ayudara –** puntualizó la rubia

 **\- He dicho que no volverá, mas no, que no ayudaría –** argumentó

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** esta vez fue David

Gold explicó la idea que le dio su alumna. Una muy interesante podría decir.

Se trataba de un hechizo similar al que la reina utilizó para recuperar su manzana. Esta vez no usaría un sombrero ni la ayuda de Jefferson. Claro que era difícil y requería de una gran cantidad de magia, pero el Ser Oscuro y la salvadora podrían hacerlo.

Después de tanto buscar y con la ayuda de su esposa, el mago logro encontrar dicho hechizo. Inmediatamente llamó a los Charmings y ahí estaban, a punto de hacerlo.

 **\- ¿Seguro que funcionara? –** dijo con inseguridad Emma

 **\- Habrá que intentarlo para saber eso –** la respuesta no tranquilizo a los presentes

Bajo las especificaciones de Gold, se concentraron en la plantación de judías que algún día llegaron a tener. Empezaron a realizar el hechizo pero la magia parecía no ser suficiente, poco después ambos salieron despedidos hacia las paredes. Pero al levantarse se dieron cuenta de que en el suelo yacía una judía.

 **\- Es muy pequeña –** dijo Belle al levantarla **– no creo que funcione –**

 **\- Así no –** interrumpió David **– pero tal vez podamos usarla como semilla –**

 **\- Y volveremos a tener más judías –** completó Snow

* * *

 **\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? –** preguntaban algunos niños

 **\- Me temo que si –** contestó Elise **– pero volveré cuando menos se lo esperen –**

 **\- ¿Traerás a Regina? –** pregunto una niña

 **\- ¿Quieres que ella vuelva? –**

 **\- Si, ella es divertida y tengo ganas de probar su tarta de manzana –**

 **\- En ese caso, si ella quiere la traeré de nuevo –**

 **\- ¿Volverás cierto? –** preguntaron esta vez a la morena

 **\- Por supuesto –** aceptó sonriente **– y si, hare mi tarta de manzana –** añadió sabiendo que esa sería la próxima pregunta

 **\- No sabemos cómo pagarte lo que haces por nosotras –** agradecieron varias mujeres a Elise

 **\- No se preocupen, lo hago con todo gusto –** restó importancia

 **\- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti –** añadió Chloe abrazándola

 **\- Lo sé –** contestó melancólica **– volveremos pronto, con los escenógrafos y diseñadores, sacaremos esto adelante juntas –** prometió

 **\- Regina eres bienvenida aquí –** se dirigió a ella después del abrazo

 **\- Gracias –** dijo con una sonrisa **– me tendrán un buen tiempo por aquí, al menos hasta que la campaña termine –**

 **\- De eso nada, puedes venir cuando quieras –**

 **/**

 **\- ¿Y eso? –** pregunto la rubia cuando Sam la abrazó fuertemente

 **\- Es por si me mudo antes y no te vuelvo a ver –** contestó con tristeza

 **\- Hey –** dijo mirándole a los ojos – **vas a ser muy feliz, no importa donde estés. Te lo prometo –**

 **\- Te voy a extrañar –** dejó salir las lagrimas

 **\- Yo también pequeña –** la abrazó nuevamente para ocultar su rostro, no quería que la viera así – **ten –** ofreció la pulsera que llevaba puesta

 **\- Es muy bonita y brillante –** costosa, añadió en su mente la rubia – **yo no tengo nada para darte –**

 **\- Qué tal si me das un gran abrazo y estamos a mano –**

 **\- Ok –** aceptó dándole un gran abrazo que duro varios minutos

 **\- Saluda a tu madre por mí –** añadió finalizado el abrazo **– y felicítala por su matrimonio –**

 **\- De acuerdo –** contestó feliz

Luego de despedirse de varios niños, ambas mujeres emprendieron el viaje de retorno a la cuidad. Las esperaba un largo camino.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó Regina

 **\- Sí, no te preocupes –** contestó como si nada

Pero no estaba bien, había perdido a una amiga, no precisamente perdido, pero ya no la vería más. Que rápido se había encariñado con esa niña. Ahora le era difícil decirle adiós.

Sintió que una lágrima quería salir, pero no se lo permitió. No frente a Regina.

 **\- ¿Te importa si pongo música? –** pregunto la rubia

 **\- Para nada –**

 **\- ¿Qué música te gusta? –** volvió a preguntar

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un instante. Ambas sabían. La tregua seguía.

* * *

Ya en su casa Regina pensaba en todo lo que paso ese día, lo había disfrutado, no lo negaría. Observaba en el móvil, algunas de las fotos que tomo. Varios niños con sus madres, la mayoría sonrientes, pues a pesar de las dificultades que llegaran a tener, estaban justos, todos ellos eran una familia. Y Elise luchaba por no separarlos, porque no desaparezcan.

La pantalla de su móvil se ilumino indicando una llamada entrante.

 **\- Hola Ma –** saludó entusiasmado el chico

 **\- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? –**

 **\- Bien, faltan dos semanas para que la escuela termine –** dijo en el mismo tono

 **\- Creí que estarías molesto por no ayudar a tus abuelos buscando las judías –** expuso su temor

 **\- No –** negó enseguida **– no es tu responsabilidad hacerlo –** dijo comprensivo **– es el momento de que pienses en ti –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?** – preguntó enternecida

 **\- Creo que hace veinte minutos –** dijo divertido **– además no hace falta que los ayudes, ya lo has hecho. La idea que le diste a mi abuelo ha funcionado ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo. Solo pudieron conseguir una pequeña judía, pero la sembraremos como la vez pasada. La abuela dice que ojala estén listas en dos semanas para viajar juntos a SF –**

 **\- Me alegra oír eso –**

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –** preguntó cambiando de tema

 **\- Muy bien –** dijo entusiasmada **– he conocido a varias personas amables, me he divertido mucho –**

 **\- Espero que hayas tomado muchas fotos –**

 **\- De hecho lo hice –** dijo pensativa **– muchas fotos –** repitió

* * *

Mary Margaret veía como su nieto hablaba animadamente con su madre. Sonrió al pensar que ya faltaba poco para que el chico la visitara nuevamente, y si las judías estaban listas para entonces ella y su esposo también. Debían estar listas, era capaz de incluso obligar a Gold a poner un hechizo acelerador para que así sea.

 **\- Abuela, mamá quiere hablar contigo –** Henry interrumpió sus pensamientos

 **\- Regina –** saludó animadamente **– nos haces mucha falta –**

 **\- A mí también –** dijo – **respecto a lo de las judías –**

 **\- No te preocupes, comprendemos tu posición –** restó importancia **– solo que es raro tener que hacer todo sin ti, quiero decir que es la primera vez que emprendemos una aventura sin ti –**

 **\- Sé a qué te refieres, también es extraño quedarse en la banca –** apoyó **– pero es lo mejor –**

 **\- Y te apoyamos –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo con sinceridad **– quería pedirte un favor –** añadió

 **\- Ya se me hacía raro que pidieras hablar conmigo por tu propia voluntad –** expresó divertida **– normalmente te obligo –** no podía verla pero la pequeña morena sabía que su ex madrastra estaba girando los ojos **\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte –**

Regina le contaba lo necesitaba, la maestra asentía y Henry intentaba escuchar. Después de un rato Mary colgó e intentaba recordar algo, en eso su esposo entro por la puerta

 **\- Cariño ¿recuerdas donde dejamos la cámara? –** preguntó Snow

 **\- Si no me equivoco está en el segundo cajón de tu mesita de noche –** contestó **\- ¿para que la necesitas? –**

 **\- Regina me pidió un favor –** fue lo único que contestó

* * *

La plática que mantuvo con su asistente logro subirle el ánimo. Ahora estaba menos triste. Podría decir que hoy al menos conciliaría el sueño. ¿Por qué no existían más personas como ella? Pensó.

Ahora era un mundo lleno de hipócritas y Regina Mills.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo imaginaron?

Gracias por sus comentarios y ayudenme a porner un nombre al Ship.

evazqueen: ¿te gustó Elise? bueno hoy no hubo Alex, pero sabemos que en el proximo cap va estar molestando a Regina para que le cuente que es lo que paso. Magia, magia magia, a Regina se le ocurrio algo ¿que sera?

alex: tienes razon, el pasado de Elise influye mucho en como es. Ya veremos por que.

Aby: jajaja honor es que sigas mi historia :) la verdad siempre he querido un fic como el tuyo, ya sabes no me gusta lo convencional XD Alex molestara a Gina hasta que le cuente todolo de hoy. Jajaja ¿imaginaste que la energia seria para esto?

Vainilla: pueden venir las dos el fin de semana XD jajaja sabia que terminarias shippeandolas, gracias por tu idea y los nombre, ya veremos cual le ponemos

Ragamuffin: ¿Ya viste el capitulo final, que te parece? Los feels ya mismo llegan ¿Quien caerá primero Elise o Regina? claro que ruby estara celosa, mas adelante

guest: Gracias :) espero que te guste

guest: Gracias :)


	19. Meteduras de pata

Sigo viva, por si alguien me extraño. Mmmm cuando no actualizo créanme que me siento culpable, pero tengo obligaciones que requieren mi total atención.

Peeeero, como compensación actualizaré dos veces esta semana.

Gracias por darme sus ideas, para el Ship. Hasta el momento EliseQueen es la que mas comentarios tiene. Si les gusta nos quedamos con ese.

Cambiando de tema. ROOT ¿POR QUE? :'( despues de Lexa, tenia puesta mis esperanzas el Root pero ahora mi corazoncito se rompió de nuevo.

Regresando al fic, espero que les guste el cap y agradezco sus reviews.

* * *

Cerca de una semana y media habían pasado desde aquella visita al centro de acogida. Habían regresado innumerables veces. Los niños amaban a Regina, aunque no tanto como a Elise. La morena pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a verla así, pero lo hizo. Ahora lo extraño era cuando volvía a comportarse como la Reina Malvada.

Las treguas que tenían se multiplicaban con el pasar de los días, aunque había días en los cuales apenas y veía a Elise, puesto que elegía salir con su secretaria mientras ella y Alex continuaban con el proyecto. No podían culparla, por mucho que estuviera diseñando la próxima campaña, tenía una empresa que atender.

Alex no se creía lo que veía cuando por fin conoció Children's Dreams. Su cara de asombro permaneció con ella durante casi todo el día, salvo cuando los niños la secuestraban para jugar con ella, la muchacha alegaba tener que trabajar para no tener problemas con su jefa pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando la misma rubia le dio permiso después del mediodía.

Regina le pregunto si hizo eso por los niños, ella contesto que sí, pero añadiéndole que por más que Alex sea una buena persona, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse como era. Como lo hacía con Regina. Todo empezaba cambiar entre las dos, la morena incluso pensaba que talvez podrían llegar a ser amigas.

Las cosas en Storybrooke también seguían su curso, al menos eso le contaba su hijo. Finalmente había decidido usar un hechizo de aceleración, para que las judías crezcan lo más rápido posible. Por una parte porque los habitantes empezaban a ser molestos y por otra Rumple también quería deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible. Todos ganaban.

Regina desconocía la lista de habitantes que abandonarían este mundo. Un día antes de la marcha, se preocupó por no saber si alguien cercano a ella se iría. Llamó inmediatamente a Ruby pues estaba segura que le contaría con mayor detalle todo.

 **\- Bueno tengo entendido que Jefferson se marchara junto a su hija –** contó cuando le pregunto

 **\- Tampoco es que le tenga tanto aprecio pero Henry estará triste por la marcha de Grace –**

 **\- Tienes razón –**

 **\- ¿Y tú? –**

 **\- ¿Yo que? –** pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

 **\- ¿No te marcharas verdad? –**

 **\- Bueno yo –** hizo una pausa dramática **– la abuela extraña el bosque, y no puedo dejar que regrese sola, así que voy con ella. No se talvez aprovecho para buscar a más personas como yo –** explicaba con seriedad

 **\- ¿Qué? –** preguntó la morena angustiada y ligeramente triste **\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –** reprochó

 **\- ¿Vendrías a despedirte? –**

 **\- Claro, pero es imposible encontrar un vuelo a esta hora –** explicaba nerviosa y mentalmente planeando como regresar a Storybrooke lo más pronto posible pero después se dio cuenta que la loba reía. Era una broma **– es bueno saber que se burla de mi Srta. Lucas –** dijo con seriedad

 **\- Lo siento, es que no podía evitarlo –** se disculpó

 **\- ¿Sabe qué? Disfrute su viaje al Bosque Encantado –**

 **\- Regina lo siento –** ahora si lo decía enserio, se dio cuenta de que la morena se había enojado con ella

 **\- Dígale a Mary que no se olvide lo que le pedí –** continuó enojada **– buenas noches –** dijo antes de colgar

Al día siguiente la loba llamo nuevamente, disculpándose por la broma. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que tenía Regina, así que no debió ser gracioso saber que se marchaba y probablemente nunca la vería de nuevo. Por suerte para la loba, la reina acepto sus disculpas, pero le advirtió que se vengaría.

Mary en cambio, tuvo problemas cuando Henry expuso su idea de ir al Bosque encantado con ellos. El chico le preguntó a su madre rubia pero ella le dijo que se lo preguntara a Regina, no podía decirle que sí y cuando la morena se entere se enfade con ella.

 **\- Chico sé que quieres conocerlo, pero si tu madre se entera me matara a mí –** intentaba explicarle Emma **– no quiero correr ese riesgo –** Henry llamó a su madre morena, pero ésta le había dicho que no, ahora el chico intentaba convencer nuevamente a la rubia

 **\- Pero no se lo diremos –**

 **\- Lo siento chico pero no –** dispuso por última vez antes de marcharse al trabajo

 **\- Abuela –** se dirigió a Snow esta vez

 **\- Ya escuchaste a tu madre –** dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía que no podría resistirse

 **\- ¿Abuelo?** – lastimosamente David si hizo contacto visual

 **\- No creo que pase nada si llevamos a Henry, debe conocer de dónde vienen sus ancestros –** dijo intentando convencer a su esposa

 **\- David, Regina nos matara si lo hacemos –**

 **\- Pero podemos no decirle –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- Por favor, abuela –** Snow miro sus ojos y cedió

 **\- Está bien –** aceptó derrotada, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría **– pero tienes que convencer a Emma –** dispuso

 **\- No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado –** dijo abrazando a sus abuelos antes de marcharse a su habitación

 **\- Acabamos de firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte ¿lo sabes verdad? –** dijo la mujer

 **\- Lo sé –** contestó ausente el príncipe mirando las escaleras por donde desapareció su nieto

Llegó el día y la judía fue lanzada al suelo abriendo un portal en el acto, aprovechando un descuido de la rubia, Henry atravesó el portal. Una vez en el Bosque Encantado fue como si le hubieran inyectado varias dosis de energía. No paraba de preguntar que era cada cosa que veía. Sus abuelos pensaron que tal vez no era mala idea, a ver al chico tan feliz.

Regreso sano y salvo, de hecho su abuela le había tomado una foto para el recuerdo, claro un recuerdo que solo debían tener los tres. No pudo salvarse del gran regaño que le dio su madre rubia pero si del que seguro le daría Regina, puesto que Emma decido que lo mejor era mantener en secreto todo aquello, por el bien de todos. Ahora era un secreto de cuatro, bueno cinco ya que el chico no mantuvo la emoción y termino contándole a Ruby.

Así los días pasaban, en San Francisco, el proyecto iba tomando forma, a veces Alex y Elise se enfrascaban en largas conversaciones sobre diseño, en esos casos Regina se sentía inútil, ya que entendía el tema pero no podía dar criterios extensos sobre eso. Sin embargo cuando requerían diseñar algún escenario ella aportaba con muchas ideas, había vivido años en un mundo mágico. Conocía de memoria cada lugar, y por supuesto sabía describirlos bien. Tenia experiencia.

Sin embargo llegó el día en que Sam se mudaba. Las tres se encontraban ubicando escenarios posibles, cuando la niña llegó buscando a Elise, por suerte ella estaba ahí.

Todos se marcharon dándoles privacidad, sabían que aquello seria duro para ambas. Regina antes de irse miro con tristeza la escena donde la rubia abrazaba fuertemente a la niña que estaba llorando en sus brazos.

La madre de Sam agradeció todo lo que hicieron por ella y después apareció su futuro esposo. Parecía ser un hombre bueno, al menos eso pensó Elise, les deseo lo mejor y se marcharon.

Después de la despedida, la rubia les ordeno que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo antes de marcharse del lugar. No volvieron a verla el resto del día. De hecho tampoco al día siguiente. Regina solo esperaba que le contase lo que pensaba, como a veces lo hacía.

 **\- Cuando sea la inauguración en San Mateo iré en mi moto y Ally sentada detrás de mí con un sexi vestido negro –**

 **\- Es enserio –**

 **\- ¿Qué? Esa va ser una entrada triunfal e inolvidable –** se defendió

 **\- Estas loca –** dijo sonriendo **– pero me gustaría verlo, especialmente cuando Abby vea a su hija así, seguro le da algo –**

 **\- Búrlate lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que lo único que todos recordaran de esa noche, será mi entrada triunfal –**

 **\- Eso y a ti corriendo para que Abby no te mate –** seguía burlándose

 **\- Como sea, cambiemos de tema –** expresó molesta de que su amiga ganara esa batalla **\- ¿A quién llevaras? –**

 **\- Por suerte Henry todavía estará aquí cuando eso pase, así que él será mi acompañante –**

 **\- Ya claro, pero me refería a una cita –**

 **\- No empieces con eso –**

 **\- Aguafiestas –** refunfuñaba **– ya quiero que llegue ese día –** dijo con expresión soñadora

 **\- Pero para que llegue primero tienes que trabajar duro –**

 **\- Tenemos que trabajar duro –** corrigió **– eres parte del proyecto, el hecho de que las reglas establezcan que solo los nombres de los diseñadores deben estar en el lanzamiento no quiere decir que no tengas nada que ver, eres parte importante de esto –** dijo orgullosa de su amiga

 **\- El reconocimiento no me importa –** dijo como si nada **– pero estaré muy feliz de que tu nombre aparezca junto a la de nuestra jefa –** Alex le agradeció las palabras con un ligero abrazo

 **\- Eso es lo que me pone nerviosa –** dijo después de la muestra de cariño **– no creo estar a la altura de ella, muchos medios están a la expectativa de este evento, me da miedo meter la pata –**

 **\- No lo harás, créeme –** la tranquilizó **– lo harás bien, incluso tu entrada triunfal –** añadió para quitarle hierro al asunto

 **\- Al parecer hoy tampoco vendrá la jefa –** puntualizó Alex **\- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? –** preguntó

 **\- No lo sé –** dijo pensativa

 **\- El otro día en casa de Abby, escuche que hablaba por teléfono, al parecer pronto tendremos una nueva inversionista –**

 **\- No lo sabía –** dijo la verdad

 **\- Pues así parece, tal vez es por eso que no viene, estará cerrando negocios –**

 **\- Si debe ser por eso –** aunque para eso ¿no debía estar su asistente con ella?

El día pasó muy rápido y regreso a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue recargar su móvil ya que se había quedado sin batería, al encenderlo tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Ruby.

 **\- Ya era hora –** fue el saludo de la camarera en cuanto Regina devolvió las llamadas

 **\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Tengo varias llamadas tuyas –**

 **\- Mary me matara por esto pero solo te lo diré para que no tome pro sorpresa, como la vez que fui a San Francisco –**

 **\- ¿Ella está viniendo? –**

 **\- No solo ella, también Henry y David –**

 **\- ¿Pero y las clases? –** tenía entendido que aún faltaban dos días para que terminaran

 **\- Al parecer terminaron antes y decidieron darte una sorpresa –**

 **\- Gracias por avisarme, la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a dormir sin cenar, ahora tengo que preparar algo –** en ese momento el timbre sonó **– creo que ya llegaron –**

 **\- Suerte, apuesto que será un fin de semana divertido –** dijo burlona

 **\- Sí, no te imaginas cuanto –** contestó antes de colgar

Se dirigió a la puerta y efectivamente eran ellos.

 **\- Mamá –**

 **\- Regina –**

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Henry y Snow antes de abrazarla. David no pudo hacer nada ya que tenía entre sus brazos varias maletas que seguramente pertenecían a Mary.

Después del largo abrazo que compartieron, llegó el turno de saludar a David, resulta que un par de maletas correspondían al Henry, pasaría todas las vacaciones junto a ella. Eso la hacía feliz.

 **\- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no estas sorprendida? –** había preguntado Mary

 **\- Ruby me dijo que vendrían –** contestó como si nada

 **\- Voy a matarla –**

 **\- No harás nada –** la defendió

 **\- No es justo, las dos se llevan muy bien últimamente. Estoy empezando a ponerme celosa –**

 **\- Por quien de las dos –**

 **\- Ese es el problema –** dijo pensativa **– aun no lo sé –**

Mientras preparaban la cena, Snow no dejaba de hablar, estaba emocionada, más por volver a ver a la morena mayor que por la ciudad y eso enternecía a Regina.

* * *

Al día siguiente la morena se levantó gracias al aroma del café recién hecho. Seguramente Mary ya estaba despierta. Tomó una ducha y se arregló para ir al trabajo.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludo entrando a la cocina

 **\- Buenos días Regina, te prepare el desayuno –**

 **\- Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo –**

 **\- No agradezcas –** restó importancia y le tendió una taza de café **– Creo que debes hacer las compras, te hacen falta varias cosas, de hecho nunca había visto tu cocina tan vacía como hoy –**

 **\- Bueno, es que entre el trabajo y el nuevo proyecto, me inclinado a comer fuera –**

 **\- Quien eres y que le hiciste a Regina Mills –** dijo ante la confesión. Regina giro los ojos – **pues hoy iré a hacer la compra y esta noche tendras una cena como se debe –** regañó

 **\- Está bien mamá –** dijo exasperada

 **\- Invita a tu amiga también, quiero conocerla, Henry hablaba mucho de ella –**

 **\- Se lo diré –**

Termino de comer y después de que los demás se despertasen, se fue al trabajo

 **\- Buenos días –** saludo Alex

 **\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la noche? –**

 **\- Nada ¿por? –**

 **\- Mi hijo está aquí, también unos amigos –** completó, no sabía cómo presentar a la pareja Charming **– y me pidieron que te invite a cenar –** tenía que inventarse una historia creíble. No podía ir por ahí diciendo que eran los abuelos de su hijo, pensarían que estaba loca

 **\- Ok –** aceptó **– dime la hora –**

 **\- Mills, a mi oficina ahora –** la voz de su jefa, a través del intercomunicador, sorprendió a las dos morenas , sobre todo por su tono enfadado

 **\- Te la diré luego –** dijo antes de ir donde su jefa

* * *

Casi ni le dirigió una mirada cuando hablaron, solo le dijo que dentro de media hora partirían a una reunión importante. Que recogiera los informes de finanzas y la esperara en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

Así lo hizo y ahora estaban en una cafetería frente a un hombre de cabello blanco, abogado de la nueva inversionista.

 **\- Como podrá ver la empresa tiene una buena solvencia económica –**

 **\- Estamos seguros de eso, sin embargo no está demás ser precavidos –**

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Cuándo la Srta. Blake se reunirá con nosotros? –**

 **\- Estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero al parecer estará de vuelta esta tarde, así que probablemente quiera hablar con usted cuanto antes –**

 **\- Eso espero, estaremos gustosos de hacer negocios con ella –**

 **\- Muy bien todo parece estar en orden –** dijo cerrando la carpeta **– sin embargo, su próxima campaña, no convence a nuestra junta directiva –**

 **\- No veo el por qué –** sabía por dónde iría todo aquello

 **\- Un proyecto que no genera ingresos no puede ser rentable, es un riesgo muy grande para un agencia que abre sus puertas –**

 **\- En primer lugar, el objetivo es ganar donativos para la institución, esos son los ingresos que buscamos, en segundo, no estamos abriendo las puertas, Heat ya es una empresa consolidada, no somos niños pequeños, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos –**

 **\- Espero que no se equivoque y este acto de caridad no perjudique sus intereses y los de sus socios –**

 **\- Ese es el problema –** dijo mirándolo **– que todos mis socios ven esto como un simple acto de caridad –** y no lo era, pero eso solo lo sabían Regina, Alex y Abby

 **\- Discúlpeme tengo que atender esta llamada –** expuso el hombre antes de alejarse de ellas

La rubia sintió como su ira crecía, apenas había dormido esos días y lo último que necesitaba es que llegara un hombre y cuestionara su más grande proyecto

 **\- Felicidades –** dijo el hombre cuando regresó **– la Srta. Blake ha decidido tener una reunión con usted esta misma tarde, estimo que dentro de un par de horas aterrizará su avión, espere mi llamada –** Dicho esto se marchó.

Decidieron esperar en la misma cafetería, la rubia ordeno un café bien cargado pues sentía sus energías agotarse. Pasó una hora y seguían igual, solo hablaban de negocios, la morena estaba tentada a preguntarle cualquier cosa que derivara en una conversación como las que tenían últimamente, pero al parecer la rubia no estaba por esa labor.

Cansada de tanto intentar se levando para ir al baño, en cuanto se marchó la rubia tomo una aspirina para combatir el dolor de cabeza que estaba matándola.

Frente al espejo recordó que en su bolso traía lo que Mary le dio, seguramente si se lo daba a Elise, ésta mejoraría si humor. Dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan, salió presurosa, más cuando estaba cerca a la mesa, una de las camareras chocó con ella, dando como resultado una blusa completamente empapada, por suerte solo era un té helado.

Elise, miraba estupefacta la escena, justo tenía que pasar ese día, probablemente la llamarían en algunos minutos y no podía presentarse con su asistente en esas condiciones. La aspirina dejo de hacer efecto.

 **\- Lo siento mucho –** se disculpaba apenada la camarera

Regina también estaba enojada, no podía ir a su casa a cambiarse, la rubia seguramente se enojaría por eso, así lo constató cuando la vio acercarse a ella con seriedad.

 **\- Coge tu bolso** **–** ordenó saliendo del establecimiento

Cuando finalmente la alcanzo, ésta ya estaba sentada en su coche, la morena la imito y Elise arranco furiosa. No sabía dónde vivía su asistente así que no le quedaba más remedio que improvisar.

* * *

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –** preguntó Regina desconfiada, al ver que su jefa detenía su auto frente a su edificio ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? ¿La había investigado?

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, su cabeza iba estallar y no estaba de humor para hablar. Caminaron hasta el ascensor y la angustia de Regina se multiplico al ver que su jefa presionaba el número donde quedaba su piso.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? –** preguntó otra vez

 **\- De qué diablos estás hablando –** contestó sacando unas llaves que pertenecían a la puerta frente a donde vivía Regina **– entra –** ordenó

 **\- ¿Vives aquí? –** ninguna respuesta, Elise desapareció entre los pasillos y regreso con una blusa banca

 **\- Puedes cambiarte en el baño, date prisa o llegaremos tarde –**

 **\- No hace falta yo –** quería explicarle que podía ir hasta su propia casa y buscar que ponerse, al fin y al cabo estaba a solo algunos pasos. El destino era una perra.

 **\- Ve –** ordenó levantando la voz, la morena comprendió que su jefa no estaba de humor, había vuelto la reina malvada

Regina se dirigió a donde la rubia le indico, Elise camino directa hacia su minibar y se sirvió un vaso con Wiski. Quería parar aquel maldito dolor de cabeza, el día no había sido como planeó y para colmo su asistente tenía que arruinar su blusa. Miro su reloj con impaciencia y su móvil comenzó a sonar.

 **\- Diga –** contestó seria, era Abby

 **\- La reunión se cancela –** dijo **– acaba de llamarme a decirme que su vuelo se retrasó –** los motivos pero no fueron suficientes para calmarla

Colgó el móvil, estaba furiosa, tomo otro vaso de licor. Genial, había llevado a su asistente a su departamento por nada.

La desconfianza con la que Regina le preguntó que hacían ahí, la descolocó, no supo interpretarlo. Era evidente que la morena no confiaba en ella. Talvez solo la soportaba porque le traería algún beneficio a futuro.

Un par de minutos después la morena salía con una blusa nueva y la suya la guardo en el bolso que traía con ella.

 **\- La reunión se ha cancelado puedes irte –** dijo masajeándose las sienes

 **\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –**

 **\- Puedes llevarte la blusa o ponerte de nuevo la tuya, has lo que quieras –** omitió la pregunta

Iba volver al baño para cambiarse de nuevo pero la expresión que tenía su jefa en el rostro le preocupo

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –** preguntó sin embargo la rubia no contestaba – **Hey ¿pasa algo? –** dijo con preocupación, la rubia levanto la mirada

 **\- Deja de actuar así –** ordenó molesta

 **\- ¿Qué? –** expresó confusa la morena

 **\- Toda esta amabilidad y confianza, deja de ser así –**

 **\- Bueno, no pensaba que te molestara –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? ¿Qué quieres? –** dijo más enojada

 **\- Espera un momento, ¿crees que mi forma de ser se debe a que quiero algo de ti? –**

 **\- No sé porque más me tratarías así –** expuso

 **\- No has pensado que sea porque te comprendo –**

 **\- ¿Comprenderme tú? –** dijo con ironía **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No somos iguales, no puedes comprenderme, no quiero que lo hagas –**

 **\- Somos más iguales de lo que piensas –** rebatió, estaba empezando a enojarse **– y si quieres que no te comprenda, bien, no lo haré, pero eso no te da el derecho a tratarme así, pensaba que empezábamos a llevarnos bien, que podríamos ser –**

 **\- ¿Amigas? –** expresó con burla **\- ¿enserio pensabas eso? –** no le dio tiempo a la morena para que conteste **– yo no quiero amigas –** puntualizó **– y mucho menos alguien como tú –**

 **\- Es suficiente –** expresó muy enojada **– tienes razón, no necesitas amigas –** se acercó a ella **\- ¿sabes por qué? Porque no mereces tenerlas, puede que no seas tan mala persona, pero no sabes valorar lo que los demás hacen por ti, si no necesitas de nadie ¿Por qué pediste la ayuda de Alex o la mía? –**

 **\- Smith no es el problema –** interrumpió mirando profundamente los ojos de Regina

 **\- Entonces, ¿Por qué incluirme en el proyecto? –** la rubia no contestó **– si yo soy el problema, lo mejor será que me retire de la campaña –** se alejó de ella y recogió su bolso **– y si continuamos así, también me iré de la empresa, seguro te sentirás mejor –** empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al recordar algo, abrió su bolso y saco un sobre **– antes de irme, una pequeña colaboración al proyecto –** dijo con sarcasmo, abrió el sobre y saco varias fotos que terminaron esparcidas sobre una mesa **– puede que las dos tengan imaginación –** se refirió a Alex y Elise **– pero yo tengo experiencia y sé que las fotos serán de gran ayuda –**

Cuando su jefa le dijo que sería de mucha ayuda en el proyecto, Regina se propuso demostrarle que en efecto, lo era. Por eso durante la llamada que le hizo a Snow, le pidió que cuando hicieran el viaje al Bosque encantado tomara varias fotos del lugar. La escenografía era algo difícil de desarrollar, y que mejor forma para guiarse que tener imágenes de un lugar mágico de verdad. Era una buena idea, salvo que no sabía cómo terminaría aquello, hizo todo lo que pudo para ganarse la confianza de Elise y parecía estar lográndolo, sin embargo por alguna razón la rubia la odiaba. No iba soportar aquello. Lo mejor sería alejarse.

En cuanto vio las fotos, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Elise. Se había pasado. Genial te has coronado, se dijo.

Podía usar al estrés como una excusa para su comportamiento, pero no solo era eso. Regina le caía bien, a veces incluso pensaba que ella era la única en la que podía confiar, la única que podía llegar a ser su amiga, pero eso no era posible. No podía dejar que la morena destruya su máscara de indiferencia. No podía.

 _Aprende a confiar_ , las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su madre regresaron a ella en ese momento. Solo lo hacían en cuando la situación se volvía difícil y necesitaba tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo.

 **\- Hey espera un momento –** exclamó apresurada, Regina se detuvo en la puerta dubitativa **– lo siento –** dijo reuniendo coraje, la morena se dio la vuelta seria y dispuesta a decirle algunas cosas pero la rubia fue más rápida **– déjame terminar –** pidió **– lo siento de verdad, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, yo no soy buena disculpándome pero quiero que sepas que ahora estoy siendo muy sincera –** respiro profundamente **– perdón por tratarte como lo hice cuando lo único que has hecho es escucharme y ayudarme. Eres una gran persona, no sé si somos iguales, pero tienes razón, me comprendes y eso es justamente lo que me hace querer confiar en ti, sin embargo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien ha sido sincera conmigo y ahora cada vez que lo hacen pienso que es por alguna causa oculta. De verdad espero que aceptes mis disculpas y no quiero que renuncies al proyecto, mucho menos a la empresa. Eres la única en la que confío, después de Abby. Además eres la única que hace bien su trabajo –** añadió para darle otra matiz a la conversación. Ya que empezó a ser sincera, decidió decirle todo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta. _Aprende a confiar_. Eso haría, pero temía equivocarse.

 **\- Si ya terminaste… –**

 **\- No yo –** al parecer su discurso no convenció del todo a su asistente **– quiero decir algo mas –**

 **\- Pues dilo –**

 **\- Bueno yo –** estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba **– cuando te interrumpí, tal vez me apresure al suponer que dirías amigas. Pero si te sirve, admito que a veces he pensado que podríamos llegar a serlo –** concluyó bajando la mirada

 **\- ¿Ahora si terminaste? –** preguntó indiferente

 **\- Creo que si –** no estaba segura de lo que Regina haría a continuación

 **\- Primero –** empezó la morena **– me caes mejor cuando te comportas como tú misma y no como una perra prepotente –** Elise no dijo nada, se lo tenía merecido **– segundo te tengo paciencia solo porque antes era como tú, sé lo que se siente el no saber en quien confiar, prefieres valerte de ti misma, lo comprendo, vas a necesitar mucho tiempo para abrirte a los demás, lo sé por experiencia –** la rubia no se imaginaba a la morena como ella **– y tercero ¿estas dispuesta a desarrollar una amistad conmigo? –**

 **\- Tal vez… pero va ser difícil –**

 **\- Tienes razón, ambas sabemos que para llegar a ser amigas hay que cambiar muchas cosas, especialmente tú. ¿Pero de verdad estarías dispuesta? –** preguntó seriamente, la rubia contestó con un ligero asentimiento después de un largo silencio **– no te veo muy convencida, pero lo tomaré como un sí –**

 **\- Si quiero –** dijo tímidamente

 **\- Ok, en ese caso escúchame bien –** dejó su bolso en el sofá, que hasta ese momento tenía entre sus manos **– nunca vuelvas a insinuar que hago algo por interés, si tienes algún problema no te desquites conmigo, puedes contarme, pedir un consejo, pero no echarme la culpa –**

 **\- No lo hare –** dijo **– lo prometo –**

 **\- Eso espero –** se produjo un silencio incomodo

 **\- Gracias por las fotos –** empezó no sabiendo de que hablar, pero vio las imágenes y recordó que no le agradeció por eso **– son muy buenas –** añadió observando detenidamente **\- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Se ven muy reales –** siguió quería que la morena olvidase lo que acababa de pasar

 **\- Una amiga las tomo por mí, son de dónde vengo –** explicó con sinceridad

 **\- Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas –**

 **\- Claro que no, son por los programas de edición –** dijo apresuradamente

 **\- Pues tu amiga es muy buena con eso, ¿sabes si le gustaría entrar en el mundo de la publicidad? –**

 **\- No –** casi gritó **– quiero decir, no creo que a Mary le interese, ella es maestra y no quiero que mi hijo se quede sin una –**

 **\- Ya veo –** era una lástima, de verdad que esa mujer tenía talento en la edición **– entonces... no has dicho si aceptas mis disculpas –** fue valiente y decidió volver al tema

 **\- Lo pensaré –** dijo, en cierto punto lo que le dijo la rubia le dolió, no cedería fácilmente

 **\- Está bien –** comprendía que Regina no confiara todavía en ella **– pero seguirás en el proyecto ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Claro –** respondió sin dudar **– tengo que procurar que Alex se mantenga a raya –** añadió para alivianar el ambiente

 **\- Gracias –** dijo con toda la sinceridad posible **– significa mucho para mí –** ambas mujeres se miraron durante algunos minutos antes de que Regina apartara la mirada consternada

 **\- Creo que tengo que irme, se hace tarde –**

 **\- Tienes razón, te llevo –** ofreció

 **\- No hace falta –** prácticamente su casa estaba a pocos pasos de ahí **– vivo al frente –** explico

 **\- ¿Qué? –** la cara de confusión que tenía la rubia era memorable, luego recordó lo que Regina dijo al llegar **– soy una tonta –** se dijo a sí misma, pero en voz alta **– por eso estabas asustada cuando llegamos, pensaste que te traía a tu casa, sin saber tu dirección –**

 **\- ¿Por qué más iba ser? –** exclamó confundida

 **\- Pensé que –** se detuvo, no estaba segura de contarle todo lo que paso por su mente – **bueno yo… creí que desconfiabas de mí y te asustaste por traerte a mi casa. Sé que es estúpido –**

 **\- Lo es –** interrumpió

 **\- Lo siento –** volvió a disculparse **– te acompaño a la puerta –** ofreció, ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente por ese día

Caminaron a la puerta y la rubia la abrió.

 **\- Espero que me perdones –**

 **\- Dije que lo pensaría –** dijo saliendo y buscando sus llaves

 **\- Ok, entonces espero que lo pienses bien –**

 **\- ¿Pensar en qué? –** una voz desconocida para la rubia interrumpió la conversación. Regina maldijo mentalmente la capacidad de Mary para aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos

Frente a ellas Mary Margaret Y Henry llegaban con varias bolsas, seguramente las compras.

 **\- Regina, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga? –** nuevamente habló la morena pequeña

 **\- Mucho gusto Elise Barton, la jefa de Regina y casi amiga –** se presentó la rubia al ver que Regina no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a asesinar con la mirada a la maestra, cambiando su mirada al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre por primera vez

 **\- Mary Margaret Blanchard –** estrecharon sus manos

 **\- Así que usted es la de las fotos, son muy buenas, permítame felicitarle –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo orgullosa de sí misma, aunque sin saber exactamente por qué

 **\- Él es mi hijo, Henry –** intervino Regina

 **\- Mucho gusto señorita Barton –** saludó educadamente el muchacho

 **\- El gusto es mío, Regina habla muy bien de ti –** dijo. El chico no se parecía a Regina, así que supuso que su madre biológica, era la ex esposa de Regina

 **\- Ya que todos se conocen, nos vemos el lunes –** habló Regina dirigiéndose a la rubia

 **\- ¿Le gustaría cenar junto a nosotros? –** nuevamente la inoportunidad de Snow haciendo presencia

 **\- Gracias por la invitación, pero será en otra ocasión, tengo algunos asuntos que atender –** declinó la oferta educadamente. Regina respiro aliviada

 **\- En ese caso le tomare la palabra –**

 **\- Buenas noches –** la rubia se despidió de todos, desapareciendo finalmente tras su puerta

Henry entro al departamento seguido de su madre y abuela.

 **\- Por fin regresan, creí que se habían perdido –** exclamó aliviado David

 **\- La abuela casi lo hace, en el supermercado desapareció por un momento, estuve buscándola como loco –** contó Henry

 **\- Debiste dejarla ahí –** dijo Regina con reproche

 **\- Vamos Regina no es para tanto –** las dos mujeres sabían que hablaban del incidente de la puerta **– solo la invite a cenar –**

 **\- ¿De qué hablan? –** preguntó el príncipe a su nieto

 **\- Larga historia, pero en resumen la jefa de mamá vive al frente y la abuela la invitó a cenar, pero ella declinó la oferta –**

 **\- Mary tiene razón no es para tanto –** opinó restando importancia el hombre, pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando la mirada asesina fue dirigida a el

 **\- ¿Qué haces con esa blusa? –** pregunto Snow cambiando drásticamente de tema **– si no mal recuerdo esta mañana saliste con otra –** puntualizó pensativa

Regina con otra blusa saliendo del departamento de su jefa, y ésta había dicho ser "casi amiga" amiga de su ex madrastra. OH POR DIOS se dijo a sí misma la maestra. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **\- No es lo que estás pensando –** dijo apresuradamente Regina al ver la cara de Snow

 **\- No pienso en nada –** se defendió, no podía juzgar a Regina, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, no opinaría respecto a eso

 **\- Te conozco, se lo que estás pensando y desde ya te digo, no es lo que parece –**

 **\- ¿De qué hablan? –** preguntó esta vez Henry

 **\- No creo que debas saberlo –** dijo asombrado David, pues también tenía la ligera noción de saber lo que su esposa pensaba

 **\- Oye no es justo, yo te di un resumen –** reprochó indignado el chico, David fingió no escucharlo

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con relativa normalidad, dejaron de lado el malentendido y antes que de Alex llegara establecieron ciertos puntos.

Ante los ojos de cualquier persona de SF, Mary y David eran los amigo de Regina, en todo caso incluso podían decir que eran hermanos de Emma para explicar el parecido que Henry tenía con ellos.

El chico en cambio debía procurar no decir abuelos, frente a cualquier persona que no sea su madre, sin embargo esa regla no fue cumplida al cien por ciento.

 **\- Abuela me pasas la pimienta –** había dicho en cierto punto de la cena. David quedo estático con la cuchara a medio camino, Regina casi se atraganta con la comida, y Snow si lo hizo, recibió varios golpecitos en la espalda de parte de su esposo. Alex en cambio miraba expectante ante esa escena tan surreal.

 **\- Emma es mi hermana menor y David y yo la queremos como si fuera nuestra hija –** explicó la maestra

 **\- Por eso a veces le digo abuela, ya sabes solo por molestarla –** continuó Henry

 **\- Si eso es –** completo David. Regina rogaba porque Alex creyera esa absurda mentira

 **\- Pues no sé cómo lo haces Mary, porque si a mí me llegan a decir abuela a tu edad, seguro me da algo –**

 **\- Pues al principio era raro pero terminas acostumbrándote –** explicaba. Era verdad lo que decía, Henry era su nieto en realidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era raro tener un nieto a su edad, al inicio lo sentía así, pero la emoción de recuperar a su hija no le dio tiempo a pensar en eso

 **\- Por cierto Regina, invita a Elise uno de estos día a comer, parece ser buena persona –** Snow quiso cambiar de tema pero eligió mal y ahora la que se atragantaba era Alex

Al final del día el único que no termino metiendo la pata fue David y eso era algo que agradecía Regina.

* * *

TheWordsAreWorlds: fue pero solo un ratito. ¿Se enterará Regina?

Alex: despues de esta pequeña crisis solo avanzan, su relacion va a cambiar para bien

Vainilla: nop, no he visto esa serie. Una cosa mas a mi lista de series. sigo sin saber como nombrar el ship, aunque la que mencione tiene mas posibilidades.

Ragamuffin: Dios espero de verdad que no arruinen el personaje de Regina. jajaj es verdad EvilQueens me ha gustado, pero no estoy segura. Voy a ver The Fosters, eres la segunda persona que lo menciona. Elise no se cortara solo porque Regina sea su secretaria, no va con ella.

Evazqueen: Elise es desconfiada pero ya va cayendo ante el encanto de nuestra reina

AbyEvilRegal: gracias por tu review, me gusta saber todo lo que piensan mis lectores asi sean las cosas pequeñas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

TheDarKSide26: hey :D gracias por sus palabras, me alegro que te guste. Siento haber tardado en actualizar

MinaCX: Tienes razon Regina esta en periodo de adaptacion y descubrimiento, asi que por el momento Elise le recuerda mucho a su pasado. intenta ayudarla.


	20. Busca la foto y deja todo en su lugar

No sé cuantas veces he pedido disculpas por no actualizar, saben que me enoja no poder hacerlo. Sin embargo ultimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer que la U (¿ya les dije que lo odiaba?) es molesto para mi ya que entramos a la parte que estaba esperando, cuando los sentimientos empiezan a fluir y el romance empieza.

No me olvidado de los One Shots, cuando menos se lo esperen estaran publicados, tenedme paciencia por favor :(

Lo siento nuevamente y agradezco su apoyo, espero que les guste :)

OUAT no me pertenece, que mas quisiera.

* * *

Elise miraba detenidamente cada foto que tenía en sus manos, Eran perfectas, casi reales. Parecían de cuento de hadas.

Estaban a una semana de la gran inauguración y mañana seria la sesión de fotos, en donde todo el esfuerzo de un gran equipo de trabajo quedaría plasmado en múltiples imágenes. Dichas imágenes serian expuestas al mundo, en la noche inaugural.

La publicidad estaría ubicada en lugares estratégicos de toda el área de la bahía. Cerca de empresas importantes, el ayuntamiento de varias ciudades y de clínicas privadas, incluso había tenido el descaro de colocar una frente a la empresa de Brandon, pronto su despacho tendría una maravillosa vista. Claro que esto el hombre aun no lo sabía, ya que serían desveladas en cuanto Elise pronuncie las primeras palabras de su discurso.

Filmarían además un video no solo de la situación en que se encontraba Children's Dreams sino también del que posiblemente también eran parte varios centros de acogida de todo el país. El objetivo era crear conciencia en las personas, empresas privadas e incluso el gobierno. Ya era hora de que despertaran.

Tomó una de las fotos del montón y sonrió al mirarla, todo estaba saliendo como planeó, tenía una idea de cómo ganarse el perdón y confianza de Regina, su secretaria estaba comunicándose con los reporteros que cubrirían el evento, lo único que tenía pendiente era la reunión con Amy Blake, la nueva inversionista de Heat.

 **\- Elise Barton –** la rubia contesto su móvil y la voz de una mujer le devolvía el saludo

 **\- Ahora ya puedo ponerle voz a su nombre –** dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea **– soy Amy Blake, por cierto –**

 **\- Srta. Blake, buenos días –** saludo cortésmente

 **\- Ya que estoy en San Francisco me he dicho que tengo que conocer a mi futura socia –**

 **\- Por supuesto, usted fije la hora y el día –** esperaba que fuera lo más antes posible, quería firmar con ella antes de la inauguración

 **\- En media hora en el café del hotel Royal ¿le parece? –**

 **\- Por supuesto –** tampoco esperaba que fuera tan rápido

Se despidieron y rápidamente busco el contrato y lo guardo en su maletín. Regina aun no llegaba, claro era de suponerlo, todavía no eran las 7, de hecho casi nadie estaba en la empresa, solo el personal de limpieza. No tenía opción iría sola.

No le apetecía conducir, así que salió por la puerta principal dispuesta a buscar un taxi. Uno de ellos se detuvo frente a ella y de él salió una morena.

 **\- Buenos días Regina –** saludo sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado, de todos modos no importaba ¿ahora eran amigas no?

 **\- Buenos días –** visiblemente la morena no sabía cómo referirse a ella ahora **\- ¿hay alguna emergencia? –** pregunto al ver el apuro de Elise

 **\- No, solo tengo una reunión dentro de media hora con la nueva inversionista –**

 **\- Dejo estas carpetas arriba y vuelvo enseguida –** cuando su jefa tenia este tipo de reuniones, ella debía estar presente. Sin embargo hoy era la excepción

 **\- No te preocupes, me las arreglare sola, en cuanto llegue Smith ocúpense de los últimos detalles, llama al fotógrafo y cítalo a una reunión conmigo en la tarde –** luego de varias explicaciones más, la rubia subió al mismo taxi que Regina había ocupado y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado volando, salvo la noche de la cena, todo fue perfecto. Habían extrañado mucho a Regina.

El sábado no hicieron mucho, solo quedarse en casa platicando de todo. Henry pidió pizzas para el almuerzo y comida china para la cena. Todo gracias a sus abuelos. Regina puso en duda el haber dejado a su hijo a cargo de sus abuelos, ya que evidentemente estos eran muy permisivos con el chico.

El domingo salieron a recorrer la cuidad, fueron a lugares que Henry ya había conocido y otros que no.

Snow había dicho que no se metería en la vida de su ex madrastra pero lo cierto es que le daba curiosidad Elise, y el cómo las dos se habían conocido, ya que a sus ojos las dos mantenían una especie de romance, los hechos del viernes fundamentaban su teoría.

En base a preguntas nada sutiles, la maestra quería buscar información, pero ante la amenaza de Regina de tirarla por el Golden Gate si seguía insinuando que tenía una relación con su jefa, decidió parar y olvidar el tema.

Olvidando aquellos incidentes en los cuales Mary sacaba de quicio a Regina, la pasaron muy bien ese día y llegaron muy tarde a casa, así que no alcanzaron a tomar el último vuelo a Boston por lo cual, su estancia se alargaría un día más.

La semana había comenzado de nuevo, Regina había reservado los boletos ante de salir a trabajar. Y ellos se quedaron en casa, la pareja Charming querían pasar las últimas horas con su nieto, puesto que el chico se quedaba con su madre durante todas las vacaciones.

 **\- ABUELA –** gritó Henry desde su habitación

 **\- En la cocina –** contestó David por su esposa ya que estaba ocupada preparando una tarta

 **\- Abuela, dime que no le has dado aún el sobre que traías contigo a mi madre –** dijo alarmado el chico llegando hasta ellos

 **\- ¿Qué sobre? –** preguntó **– Ahh ¿el que contenía las fotos? –** el chico asintió como respuesta **– ya se las di –** respondió como si nada, Henry palideció ante la respuesta

 **\- Mama los va a matar y a mí me castigara hasta que tenga por lo menos 80 años –** empezó caminar de un lado a otro mientras decía eso –

 **\- Henry tranquilízate y cuéntanos lo que ha pasado –** intervino su abuelo preocupado ante la actitud de su nieto

 **\- Abuelo, abuela –** los miro fijamente **– olvidé sacar la foto en la que salía del sobre –** habló finalmente con seriedad y temor

Lo que paso después fue tan rápido, Mary se desmayó y David estaba tan consternado que no se dio cuenta de ello, por suerte había un sofá detrás de ella. Luego silencio.

 **\- LO TENGO –** gritó Mary levantándose inmediatamente asustando a los demás **– Regina me dijo que ya entrego esas fotos a su jefa, y si no nos ha dicho nada es porque aún no las ve, todavía podemos recuperar esa foto –**

 **\- Tenemos que ir donde trabaja Regina –** siguió el príncipe

 **\- Y recuperar la foto sin que nadie se dé cuenta –** completó Henry

 **\- Va a ser difícil, necesitamos ayuda de adentro si queremos que el plan alga bien –** habló nuevamente el príncipe

 **\- Creo que se quién nos puede ayudar –** dijo pensativo el muchacho **– de prisa busquemos un taxi mientras hago una llamada –**

Salieron como alma que se lo lleva el diablo del departamento.

* * *

Miro su reloj 7:30 esperaba que la inversionista no sea una persona impuntual. Cinco minutos después una mujer entraba por la puerta, Elise no le tomo importancia hasta que vio cómo se dirigía directamente hasta ella.

 **\- Ahora ya puedo ponerle rostro a tu voz –** fue el saludo de Amy antes de sentarse en la silla junto a ella

 **\- Podría decir lo mismo –** contestó no muy segura de lo que decía

Frente a ella una mujer, al parecer, de su misma edad le sonreía. No es que esperara ver a una señora de más edad, esperaba que fuese quien fuese, llegaría vestida igual o más formal que ella, seguida de varios abogados para asesorarla y velar por sus intereses económicos. Así que simplemente le sorprendió lo equivocada que estaba, la mujer en cuestión vestía como si solo hubiera salido a realizar su rutina de ejercicio, ropa y zapatillas deportivas, su pelo recogido en una coleta y sin un abogado detrás suyo.

 **\- Puede traerme un café una botella de agua, por favor –** pidió amablemente al camarero que la miraba embobado, sin duda por su indiscutible belleza **– ¿quieres pedir algo?** – esta vez se dirigió a la rubia

 **\- No gracias, estoy bien –** el camarero se marcho

 **\- Disculpa el retraso es que estaba corriendo y se me ha pasado el tiempo, ya sabes la salud es más importante que los negocios –** dijo sonriendo

Así que tenía razón, aquella mujer distaba mucho de lo que esperaba. ¿Quién sale a correr antes de una reunión importante? Al parecer Amy Blake.

 **\- Sin embargo eso no es lo que su abogado ha dicho, al insinuar que Children's Dreams no es un proyecto rentable –** argumentó con seriedad

 **\- ¿Te ha dicho eso? –** preguntó divertida **– no le hagas caso –** restó importancia **– claramente eso es lo que opina él, créeme que yo no haría un comentario así de superficial, no me interesa cuánto dinero haga con mis inversiones, además sé que tu proyecto será un gran éxito, sino no me hubiera interesado en tu empresa, creo que es diferente a las demás –** en eso el camarero volvió con su pedido

 **\- Me sorprende y alegra escuchar eso, no estoy acostumbrada a que tomen con buenos ojos la campaña –** dijo en cuanto el hombre se alejó de ellas

 **\- Tonterías apuesto que existe muchas personas que opinan igual que yo –**

 **\- Entonces será que solo me he tropezado con los que no piensan así –**

 **\- Será eso, pero ya que tomamos el tema de los negocios, estoy lista –** dijo mientras bebía su café

 **\- ¿Lista? –** preguntó insegura

 **\- Esta es la parte en la que sacas el contrato del maletín y yo lo firmo –** contestó con obviedad

 **\- ¿Así sin más? ¿no va a revisar los balances financieros y demás contratos vigentes? –**

 **\- Por lo que tenía entendido mi abogado ya lo hizo, además ya te dije que Heat me interesa, confió en mis instintos –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- Además –** interrumpió **– tengo que regresar y seguir con mi entrenamiento ¿no querrás retrasarme verdad? –**

 **\- Por supuesto que no –** cedió rendida. Si la mujer quería firmar cuanto antes los papeles, ella no sería quien estuviera en contra, ya la castaña se pelearía con su junta directiva después – **estas son las políticas de –**

 **\- Solo dime donde firmo –** interrumpió nuevamente

 **\- Ok –** le indico donde firmar y luego volvió a guardar los documentos en su maletín **– estas son las copias del contrato –** le tendió una carpeta

 **\- Te importaría guardarlas por mí, como veras no tengo donde ponerlas –** se levantó de la silla y levanto las manos como indicándole que con ella no traía nada más que su botella con agua **– le diré a mi secretaria que pase a retirarlas cuanto pueda –** parecía dispuesta a marcharse **– fue un gusto conocerte –**

 **\- Es gusto es mío, procuraremos cumplir nuestra parte de –**

 **\- Deja los formalismos a un lado que confío en ustedes –** dijo restando importancia y como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó no sin antes decirle **– nos vemos en la inauguración –**

Y salió del establecimiento, tan rápido como había llegado. Sin duda esta era la reunión de negocios más rápida que había tenido.

* * *

 **\- Como Regina se entere que los estoy ayudando me regañara. No quiero que lo haga, es muy buena en eso –** hablaba mientras abría la puerta del personal de limpieza, ese era el lugar por donde nunca pasaba Regina **– además no entiendo que tiene de malo una foto, no es como si en ella estuvieras bebiendo o fumando. Porque no lo estas ¿cierto? –** se dirigió a Henry

 **\- No –** negaron rotundamente los abuelos del chico **– lo que pasa es que nos llevamos a Henry a un lugar sin el consentimiento de Regina y si ella lo descubre regañarnos es lo mínimo que nos hará –** dijo Mary

 **\- Lo entiendo, hasta hoy me acuerdo del regaño que mis padres le dieron a mi tía por llevarme a las Vegas junto a sus amigos motociclistas –** lo más raro de la situación fue que los regañó porque se llevaron a su hija y a ellos no **– por lo que me dicen las fotos las tiene Elise, así que si cogen el ascensor que está al frente llegaran hasta el piso donde está su despacho, ya les explique donde queda exactamente. Y no se preocupen ese ascensor es solo es para el personal de limpieza, Regina nunca lo utiliza –** explicó – **mientras tanto yo me encargare de que Regina no se encuentre en el despacho –**

 **\- ¿Y los demás? –** sería imposible despejar a los demás empleados

 **\- Por eso es que están aquí –** dijo buscando entre las cosas del lugar **– póngase esto y nadie sospechara de ustedes –** le tendió uniformes de limpieza

 **\- ¿Y yo? –** preguntó Henry

 **\- Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, no será fácil camuflar a un niño –**

 **\- Pero también quiero ayudar –**

 **\- Cariño Alex tiene razón –** intervino su abuela

 **\- Está bien –** acepto enojado

 **\- ¿Qué esperan? el despacho de la directora no se limpia sola –** ordenó con voz autoritaria **– lo siento, siempre quise saber cómo se siente ordenar a los demás –** se justificó ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás

Con el plan en marcha, vistieron esos uniformes y salieron como si nada con un carrito de limpieza.

* * *

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Se preguntaba impaciente el chico, habían pasado horas desde que se fueron, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando. Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que sus abuelos tardaran tanto ¿Y si su madre los había descubierto?

No podía quedarse ahí sentado, decidió actuar. Abrió lentamente la puerta y salió como si nada, esperaba que nadie le preguntara que hacia ahí.

* * *

 **\- Regina tengo que hablar contigo un momento –** llegó hasta su escritorio

 **\- Si es para preguntarme por milésima vez cómo es que termine en casa de Elise, estás perdiendo el tiempo –**

 **\- Ahora ya la llamas Elise ¿eh? –** se burló sin querer, estaba en sus genes ser así **– lo siento, pero no es por eso –**

 **\- Dime –** dijo rendida, sabía que su amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta que la escuchase

 **\- Quiero discutirlo en un lugar tranquilo –** se alejó directa a la cafetería seguida muy de cerca de la morena mayor

 **\- Ahora si dime porque tanto misterio –**

 **\- Bueno veras yo… –** empezó una plática sin sentido

…

 **\- David me tiemblan las piernas –** susurró

 **\- Tranquilízate Mary ya casi llegamos** – dijo en el mismo tono

 **\- Al menos esta vez sí es el departamento correcto –** sí, se habían perdido. Pero quien podía culparlos si ese edificio era enorme y la explicaciones de Alex muy cortas

 **\- Ahí está –** señalo la puerta que decía Dirección de Arte

Caminaron, hasta llegar a ella, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron. Sabían gracias a la amiga de Regina que Elise no se encontraba en la empresa, sin duda eso facilitaba el trabajo.

 **\- Recuerda, busca la foto y deja todo en su lugar –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Qué opinas? –**

 **\- Alex, sé que estás loca, pero ahora creo que de verdad necesitas ayuda, tu novia es psicóloga porque no se la pides –**

 **\- ¿Tan raro te parece? –**

 **\- La señora de cafetería no es un zombie –** afirmó con paciencia

 **\- Pero has visto cómo actúa –** sabía que era una locura hablar de eso, pero ya no se le ocurría más temas para entretener a Regina

 **\- Camina despacio porque tiene problemas en su espalda, le gusta mucho el jugo de remolachas por eso siempre tiene la boca de ese color y todo lo que dices no tiene sentido así que mejor me voy –** se levantó caminando hacia la oficina de su jefa, llegaría en cualquier momento y aun no terminaba uno de los informes

 **\- Regina espera, aun no te he dicho del señor que saca las copias –** corrió detrás de ella dispuesta a detenerla

* * *

Genial, estaba perdido. Levanto su mirada y leyó cafetería. Ese pasillo solo llevaba a ese lugar así que tenía que volver y buscar otro.

 _ **\- Regina espera, aun no te he dicho del señor que saca las copias –**_

Esa voz era de Alex, corrió asustado, regresando por donde había venido. Tenía que esconderse, no sabía dónde, todo lo que veía eran oficinas y el ascensor. Seguro su madre tomaba ese, pero si se daba prisa lograría utilizarlo primero. Presiono el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entro en él.

Lo más seguro sería volver a donde estaba, eso significaba, primera planta. Presiono el botón 1 y las puertas se cerraron.

 **\- Quería tomar un café, pero los del área de limpieza son mejores ¿verdad? –**

Henry, por fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, levanto la mirada temeroso. Frente a él estaba la jefa de su madre.

* * *

 **\- Regina espera un momento, de verdad que quiero decirte algo importante –**

 **\- Has tenido todo el trayecto del ascensor para decirme algo, pero no lo has hecho –**

 **\- Es que no sé cómo decirlo –**

 **\- Pues me lo dirás cuando salgamos del trabajo –**

Llegaron hasta el departamento de arte y Alex vio el carrito de limpieza fuera del despacho de dirección de Arte, ¿no habían encontrado esa foto aun?

 **\- Regina, Regina espera –**

 **\- No te escucho –** dijo ignorándola

 **\- REGINA QUIERES SER LA MADRINA DE MI BODA –** grito desesperada, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros de trabajo pero también la de su amiga, que volvió hasta ella con cara de asombro

* * *

No están por ninguna parte –

Sigue buscado David, no deben estar muy lejos –

 _ **\- REGINA QUIERES SER LA MADRINA DE MI BODA –**_

El grito de Alex, los congeló inmediatamente.

 **\- Tenemos que salir de aquí –** dijeron al mismo tiempo **– deja todo como estaba** –

Abrieron la puerta y por suerte Regina estaba de espalda a ellos. Empujaron el carrito con prisa y salieron de ahí por otra puerta

 **\- ¿Así que visitando a tu madre en el trabajo? –**

 **\- Si… no, yo –** le costaba pensar en una excusa valida **– ella no sabe que estoy aquí –**

 **\- Entonces, vas a darle un sorpresa –**

 **\- Tampoco... yo solo quería conocer la empresa –**

 **\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estay muy nervioso, parezco mala y puede que tu madre te haya dicho algunas cosas, pero no lo soy. Te lo aseguro –**

 **\- No es eso –** bajó la mirada, no podía decirle la verdad **– ¿puedo pedirle un favor? sé que no me conoce y tampoco está en la obligación de hacerlo, pero de verdad es muy importante –**

 **\- Si has hecho algo malo, creo que debes decírselo a tu madre –**

 **\- No es nada malo, se lo prometo –**

 **\- Está bien te escucho –**

 **\- Por favor no le diga a mi madre que me ha visto aquí –**

 **\- Henry ¿puedo llamarte Henry? –** el chico asintió **– si no es nada malo como dices, no entiendo porque Regina no debería enterarse de que estas aquí –**

 **\- Es difícil de explicar, pero le prometo que no es nada malo, por favor, por favor no se lo diga –**

Henry le ponía en una situación difícil, Regina como madre debía saber que su hijo estaba ahí, si le pasaba algo malo al chico por estar solo, no se lo perdonaría.

 **\- Si no me cree, mis abue… mis tíos están cerca, hemos salido a caminar y entraron a un centro comercial, al estar cerca pensé que sería una buena idea pasarme y conocer el lugar –** por fin su cerebro inventaba una excusa

Henry puso su famosa cara de cachorrito y la rubia cedió.

 **\- Está bien –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¿lo promete? –**

 **\- Lo prometo –**

 **\- Gracias, gracias, gracias –** abrazó a la mujer de emoción

 **\- ¿Necesitas algo más? –**

 **\- No, nada –** confiaba que sus abuelos conseguirían la foto, si no le pediría la foto, pero eso ya era abusar de la confianza de la rubia **– de verdad, acabas de salvarme la vida –**

 **\- No exageres –**

 **\- No lo hago, mama quería hacerme conocer personalmente la empresa, le romperá el corazón saber que ya lo hice sin ella –**

 **\- ¿No queremos a tu madre con el corazón roto verdad? –** bromeó la rubia

* * *

 **\- ¿Lo consiguieron? –** preguntó en cuanto sus abuelos regresaron. En cuanto la rubia se marchó, Henry había vuelto a su escondite y espero a sus abuelos

 **\- Lo siento, pero no lo encontramos y tu madre por poco nos atrapa** –

Henry cerró los ojos, pero no les reprochó el no haberse quedado más tiempo a buscar, en parte él también los había puesto en peligro. Solo esperaba que Elise cumpliera su promesa.

Luego de deshacerse del uniforme, todos salieron del edificio derrotados.

Les esperaba, una grande.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba mirando las diminutas personas que caminaban por la calle. Vio como Henry junto a dos personas caminaban alejándose del lugar, al menos el chico no le había mentido.

 **\- Srta. Barton, el fotógrafo ya está aquí –** interrumpió Regina entrando a su oficina

 **\- Puedes llamarme Elise –**

 **\- Lo siento, es que tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano volverás a tratarme mal –**

 **\- En ese caso la que debería sentirlo soy yo –**

 **\- Además no creo que sea correcto llamarte por tu nombre aun cuando Abby no lo hace –**

 **\- Entonces puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solas, Abby lo hace –**

 **\- Está bien –**

 **\- Has pasar al fotógrafo –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Estas empezando a asustarme –**

 **\- Cuando se lo pedirás –**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? –**

 **\- Matrimonio, que más va ser –**

Alex recordó como en su desesperación le soltó aquello a Regina, por suerte su jefa había llegado interrumpiendo su conversación

 **\- Pues aún no lo he pensado –** no es que no quisiera casarse, claro que lo deseaba, pero faltaba mucho para eso

 **\- Entonces por qué me pediste que sea tu madrina –**

 **\- Solo quería reservarte con anticipación –**

 **\- No importa, estoy muy feliz por ti y Ally –**

 **\- ¿Por cierto hoy se van tus amigos? –** cambio de tema la diseñadora

 **\- Si, apuesto que Mary llorara en el aeropuerto –**

 **\- Debe ser lindo saber que tus ex cuñados te siguen queriendo aun después del divorcio –**

 **\- La verdad es que tengo más historia con ellos que con Emma, antes nos odiábamos pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en mi familia y doy gracias por ello, me van hacer falta –** se puso triste

 **\- Hey, que me tienes a mí –** intentó consolar

 **\- Lo sé, por eso es que me pongo triste –**

 **\- Serás malvada –**

 **\- Lo se querida –**

* * *

La reunión con el fotógrafo había marchado bien, concretaron la hora para la sesión de fotos y llamó a Chloe para ponerle al tanto.

Junto a Regina planeaba la lista de invitados para la inauguración de la agencia y de paso le ponía al tanto de dichas personas. Estaban hablando como si nada y Elise sacó a relucir un tema en específico.

 **\- De no haber sido por tu hijo, seguiría creyendo que las imágenes son de verdad –** comentó Elise

 **\- ¿Mi hijo? –** preguntó confundida

 **\- Si mira –** ofreció la foto que tenía separada de las demás. En él estaba Henry posando frente a una de las aldeas, detrás varias montañas y difícilmente una especie de castillo de observaba **– esta foto es muy buena de hecho creo que es la indicada para el primer escenario –** seguía hablando, más la morena dejó de escuchar y pensaba en todas las formas posibles de asesinar a Snow y David por llevarse a su hijo a un lugar tan peligroso. También pensaba como castigar al chico por desobedecerla, si tanto quería vivir en el bosque encantado, pues le quitaría toda la tecnología posible para ver si le gustaba. Y ni hablar de lo que le haría a Emma, seguramente ella sabía todo esto y no le había dicho nada **– ¿Regina me estas escuchando? –**

 **\- Lo siento es que estaba pensando –**

 **\- Mantente atenta –** ordenó **– esta es una parte muy importante –** no podía tratarla diferente solo por querer ganarse su perdón, en cuanto al trabajo, tenía que exigirle igual que a todos

 **\- Lo siento –**

 **\- Estaba diciendo –** empezó de nuevo pero esta vez la morena si prestó atención

* * *

Llego enojada al departamento, pero en cuanto vio las maletas en el piso, el enojo se le paso enseguida. Por un instante se había olvidado que los Charmings regresarían a Storybrooke.

 **\- Mamá –** saludo Henry apenado, habían quedado en decirle la verdad si es que aún no lo sabia

 **\- Regina, te debemos una disculpa –** Mary empezó

 **\- Sí que lo hacen –**

 **\- Por lo visto ya lo sabes –** dijo David

 **\- Lo sentimos de verdad, no queríamos desobedecerte pero nos hacía ilusión que Henry conozca el lugar de donde vienen sus abuelos, y en vista de que nunca regresaremos lo mínimo que queríamos era mostrarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía –** volvió a hablar la maestra

 **\- Creo que el principal culpable de todo soy yo –** intervino Henry **– no debí insistirles tanto, ni Emma ni los abuelos tienen la culpa, lo siento –**

Regina no dijo nada, era cierto, por derecho real aquellas tierras pertenecían a Henry y de no haber sido por la maldición así seria, pero sin la maldición Henry tampoco hubiera nacido.

Entendía que Mary y David se sintieran nostálgicos, y también que su hijo se emocionara por ello.

 **\- No importa –** decidió no tomarle importancia

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo su hijo

 **\- Pero prométanme que nunca volverán a hacerlo, o que por lo menos me avisaran –** la pareja sonrió **– además hoy se van, no quiero arruinar la despedida, que de eso se encargara Snow –**

* * *

Al día siguiente, se encontraban a primera hora en el centro de acogida. La despedida fue triste, pero necesaria, el pueblo no se sentiría seguro sin sus líderes. Ahora su preocupación era el que su hijo estaba solo en el departamento. No importaba cuantas veces Henry le dijera que estaría bien, eso no quitaría su angustia. Angustia que Elise percató.

 **\- Te noto distraída –**

 **\- Lo siento es que no dejo de pensar en mi hijo –**

Le contó la situación y Elise hizo lo que parecía lógico. Llamo a uno de los conductores de la empresa.

 **\- Lleva a la Srta. Mills a su casa –** ordenó al hombre

 **\- Ve a casa y trae a Henry, apuesto que le gustara el lugar –** esta vez ordenó a la morena **– y date prisa que al parecer eres la única que entiende cómo funciona un mundo mágico –**

* * *

 **\- A Henry se le da muy bien eso de los cuentos de hadas –** dijo Alex

 **\- No tienes idea –** contestó Regina

Como ordenó su jefa fue en busca de Henry, ahora se sentía más tranquila ya que lo tenía en su campo de visión, claro que eso solo sería por hoy, no podía llevarlo al trabajo por siempre. Su hijo se movía como si estuviera en casa, hablando con los demás niños y sus madres, dando ideas a todo el mundo, sorprendentemente algunas de ellas habían sido de utilidad.

 **\- ¿Ahora qué opinas de Elise? –** se había acostumbrado a llamarla así delante de su amiga, estaban recordando los primeros días de trabajo de Regina

 **\- Pues la verdad creo que es una buena persona, quiero decir ahora que la conozco mejor puedo decirlo –** contestó con sinceridad Alex

 **\- La frase nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta aplica en ella ¿eh? –**

 **\- Es una forma de llamarlo –** aceptó **– si te soy sincera cuando conocí el centro de acogida por primera vez, tuve que pellizcarme a mí misma, pensaba que estaba soñando –**

 **\- Es bueno saber que esta vez no me pellizcaste a mí –** bromeó **– tienes razón, Elise no es lo que aparenta, lo cual prueba mi punto –**

 **\- ¿Y ese es? –**

 **\- Que desde cierta perspectiva todas las personas fueron o son buenas, solo que desconocemos su historia, estamos muy ocupados hablando a sus espaldas que no tenemos tiempo de ver a través de ellos, ver sus verdaderos colores –**

 **\- Tienes razón –**

Los días pasaban y con ellos los nervios aumentaban. Diseñadores de aquí para allá, fotógrafos en cada lugar e incluso algunos periodista que querían conseguir la primicia, aunque sea una imagen de la campaña del regreso de Elise Barton.

Al parecer Alex no mentía cuando le dijo que era una de las diseñadoras más importantes del país. Hablando de Alex, ella estaba de los nervios, era su primera compaña e iba entrar a lo grande de la mano de la rubia, sería un suceso muy importante para su carrera.

Habían organizado un pequeño evento de presentación dentro de la empresa, pues mañana seria la inauguración y todo estaba listo.

 **\- ¿Estas lista para la inauguración? –** preguntóRegina asuamiga

 **\- Me creerías si te digo que posiblemente vomitare mañana –**

 **\- Ni se te ocurra, eso opacar tu gran entrada –**

 **\- ¿Cómo es que se han colado los periodistas aquí? –**

 **\- No tengo idea, solo sé que Elise está muy enojada por ello –**

 **\- Y por qué simplemente no los hecha –**

 **\- No puede, dice que dará una mala imagen a la empresa, sabes como son, pueden inventarse cualquier cosa -**

Uno de los directores termino de dar su pequeño discurso y Elise iba tomar la palabra.

 **\- ¿Srta. Barton puede darnos alguna información previa a la inauguración de su nueva agencia? –** dijo uno de los periodistas

 **\- Por qué no esperan a mañana, seguro los sorprenderá –** contestó intentando no sonar borde

 **\- ¿Es verdad que el Sr. Brandon Marshall cesó el contrato con Heat debido a la campaña que pretende lanzar? –** habló otro

 **\- Hay rumores de que la diseñadora francesa Michelle LeRoy, intervino como su segunda en el proyecto ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?** – otro

 **\- Es bueno saber que me confunden con una francesa de 50 años –** susurró Alex **– o tal vez se refieren a ti –** se dirigió a Regina haciéndola reír

 **\- No entrare en detalles, pero ¿por qué buscar talentos en otros países? si los hay en este país, por cierto Michelle es una gran diseñadora y soy admiradora de su trabajo –** hizo una señal a su secretaria y ésta ordenó que encendieran el proyector **– pero para saciar su curiosidad, sírvanse de esto –** se hizo a un lado y una imagen ocupo el gran espacio de la pared

En la imagen estaba el nombre del proyecto junto al de los encargados de llevarlo a cabo.

Elise Barton, Alexandra Smith y Regina Mills

 **\- Gracias por haber venido –** se dirigió a sus empleados **– están más que invitados a cubrir el evento de mañana –** dijo a los periodista **– buenas noches –**

Salió de la sala de eventos, dejando detrás los flashes de las cámaras empeñadas en captar imágenes del proyecto.

* * *

 **\- ¿Por qué has puesto también mi nombre en el proyecto? –** habían salido tan pronto como los periodista se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran las dos colaboradoras de la campaña. Alex llamó a su novia para que fuera a recogerlas y estaba fuera buscándola. Mientras Regina esperaba en el estacionamiento. A lo lejos vio cómo su jefa sacaba las llaves de su coche y decidió interceptarla

 **\- Pensé que te alegrarías por eso –**

 **\- Me sorprende –**

 **\- Bueno, eres parte importante de esto, es injusto no reconocerlo –**

 **\- Pero yo no soy diseñadora –**

 **\- Eso no impide darte el mérito, sin tu ayuda nada de lo que logramos hacer sería posible –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- Nada de peros, te lo mereces. ¿quieres que te lleve? –** ofreció

 **\- Alex viene por mí, por cierto gracias a ti ahora está en una nube, dice que es famosa y todo –** dijo riendo de las ocurrencias de su amiga

 **\- Pues dile que ahora que es famosa, su entrada daría en el clavo –**

 **\- ¿También te ha contado su idea? –** ¿desde cuándo Alex se llevaba tan bien con Elise?

 **\- Si, y me parece perfecta –** entró en su coche **– hasta mañana, no llegues tarde, querrán conocer a la misteriosa Regina Mills –**

 **\- Y a la famosa Alexandra Smith –**

 **\- Sin duda –** agregó divertida antes de marcharse

* * *

Por lo visto EvilQueens y EliseQueen con los que mas pegan para el nombre oficial del ship. :/ no se cual elegir

MinaCX: y los Charmings siguieron con las suyas

Regamuffin: desempolvare mi ingles y lo leere. Gracias por la recomendacion

Evazqueen: nadie se ahogó pero talvez proximamente alguien lo haga

Vainilla: si Lana es Dios yo me considero muy religiosa.

lupitha: sip viven frente a frente. Eso traera beneficios ;)

AbyEvilRegal: efectivamente la Invercionista/Amy aparecera en algunos capítulos, ya leyeron como es ella (por cierto la imagine como Amy Acker, de ahi su nombre) nop Alex no sabia nada de nada cuando le presento el depar a Regina

Alex: si viven juntas a veces soy muy evidente :P Regina siempre directa con Elise


	21. Magick

Nuevo cap :) espero que les guste. Ya saben pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran contarme en los reviews.

Con respecto al nombre del ship EliseQueen será el nombre oficial.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Llegó la hora, no solo estaba en juego el éxito de su campaña, sino también, y lo más importante, el destino de todos los que conformaban el centro de acogida. No podía fallarles.

El equipo técnico estaba listo para que en cuanto pronunciara las primeras palabras de su discurso, el gran telón que cubría la entrada del edificio cayera al suelo, así como los 15 esparcidos por varias ciudades.

 **\- ¿Estas lista? –** preguntó Abby

 **\- Más que nunca –** contestó antes de caminar hacia el micrófono

Las pantallas ubicadas en los edificios conjuntos proyectaban el video de presentación. En el cual la voz del narrador repetía la misma pregunta, sin embargo las respuestas cambiaba según el niño que respondía. Más todas tenían un denominador común.

 _ **\- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? –**_

 _ **\- Ser un hada –**_

 _ **\- Tener magia –**_

 _ **\- Poder volar –**_

 _ **\- Ir a Nunca Jamás –**_

 _ **\- Enfrentarme a un ogro –**_

 _ **\- Magia –**_

 _ **\- Convertir a los niños en sapos –**_

 _ **\- Ser una princesa –**_

 _ **\- Tener una varita mágica –**_

 _ **\- Tener magia –**_

 _ **\- Hacer magia –**_

 _ **\- Magia –**_

 _ **\- Magia –**_

 _ **\- Magia**_ _–_

La mayoría de los niños respondían con la misma respuesta o palabras similares. De una u otra forma todos querían magia. El video termino con todos los niños diciendo.

 _ **\- ¿Este es mi sueño? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –**_

 **\- Todos tenemos sueños, yo solo quisiera tener sueños de niños –** inició con su discurso Elise y los telones cayeron mostrando todas las imágenes. La primera era del edificio de Children's Dreams con el fondo similar al que tenía la foto de Henry. Las demás eran de varios niños vestidos de princesas, príncipes, caballeros o hadas. Haciendo clara referencia a los sueños que decían tener. Convirtieron el lugar en uno mágico. Respiro profundamente y continúo con su discurso.

 **Cuando eres niño sueñas con cosas simples, cosas puras; pero a medida que vamos creciendo esos sueños se tornan superficiales, mezquinos. Los sueños cuando eres adulto se vuelven pesadillas.**

 **¿Qué es lo que soñabas cuando eras niño? ¿Qué es lo que más deseabas?**

 **Yo deseaba ver a mi madre entrando por la puerta, que regresara pronto del trabajo era lo que más quería. Cuando los años pasaron y me convertí en adulta, llego el día en que mi madre no volvió jamás. Entonces el sueño se volvió pesadilla.**

 **Pero si somos sinceros de eso se tratan los sueños, de que si no los consigues se convierten en pesadillas, que te persiguen hasta que encuentres otro sueño y la historia se repita.**

 **Es por eso que no debes abandonar tus sueños, luchar por ellos hasta que se cumplan es la mejor forma de combatir las pesadillas. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.**

 **¿Qué es lo que sueñas cuando eres adulto? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?**

 **Ahora yo deseo que estos niños se mantengan soñando, que sigan creyendo en la magia.**

 **Deseo que Children's Dreams, así como cientos de organizaciones similares, sean el sueño de varios niños y adultos. Por eso lucho, porque estas familias se mantengan unidas gracias a la ayuda que este tipo de organizaciones les dan, ayuda que a veces ni sus amigos o familiares son capaces de ofrecer.**

 **Por eso decidí hacer esta campaña, cuando me di cuenta que yo sola no podía luchar. A riesgo de poner en evidencia a toda la familia que es Children's Dreams, quiero el día de hoy pedir vuestra ayuda. ¿Quieren que los sueños de estos niños se vuelvan pesadillas, así como los que posiblemente la mayoría de los presentes tienen? Yo no quiero que eso pase. No quiero que la magia deje de existir para esos niños.**

 **Muchos no estarán de acuerdo, muchos no entenderán porque quiero que los sueños de estos niños permanezcan.**

 **Lo quiero, porque yo también fui uno de ellos. Yo también soñé con magia.**

 **La diferencia es que cuando mis sueños empezaron a desmoronarse, alguien me ayudó. Quiero que ustedes sean ese alguien para estos niños. ¿Dejaran que un lugar mágico como este, desaparezca? o ¿Estarían dispuestos a crear magia por ellos?**

El discurso terminó y pronto el lugar estalló en aplausos. Llegó el momento de discernir cuántos de esos eran por compromiso y cuantos verdaderos.

* * *

 **\- Así se habla –** gritó Ruby a la pantalla de su computadora

Estaba aburrida, ahora que Henry se fue a San Francisco, no tenía gran cosa que hacer. Se acordó que esa noche era la inauguración del proyecto de Regina. Buscó por internet respecto a ello, los primeros minutos solo encontraba blogs en los cuales hablaban del retorno de Elise Barton al negocio, otras páginas en las cuales especulaban sobre las nuevas colaboradoras de la rubia. Sin embargo en una de las múltiples paginas a las que entró, trasmitía en directo el evento.

Agradecía mentalmente la existencia del internet, ahora ya tenía que hacer esa noche.

Cuando escuchó el discurso de la que era jefa de su amiga, realmente se conmovió, no parecía la mujer fría que usualmente describía Regina.

* * *

 **\- Has estado increíble –** dijo Abby abrazándola **– tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti –**

 **\- Eso espero –** contestó nostálgica, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados

Oficialmente la inauguración estaba hecha, el listón cortado y los periodistas habían hecho lo suyo. Ahora solo estaba la recepción de evento, varias personas pasaban a saludar y felicitar por la campaña.

Felizmente las mayoría de los aplausos eran porque de verdad, les gusto lo que vieron. Varios empresarios dieron su palabra para apoyar no solo a esta institución, sino las demás también, eso era para Elise más satisfactorio que aumentar sus cuentas bancarias.

 **\- ¿Te ha gustado el evento? –** preguntó a Regina que estaba a lado suyo

 **\- No sé qué decir –**

 **\- Un sí o un no hubiera bastado –**

 **\- Lo que quiero decir es que me has dejado sin palabras, tu discurso ha estado maravilloso –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo apenada – **todo esto es gracias a ti también ¿Henry? –** preguntó por el muchacho

 **\- No ha querido venir –** contestó

 **\- ¿Por qué? Creí que le hacía ilusión –**

 **\- Y lo hacía, pero me ha dicho y cito** _ **"si voy no te despegaras de mí y en vista que es una noche importante para ti Ma, tienes que celebrar y si yo estoy ahí no lo harás. Ve ahí y disfruta, si te invitan a celebrarlo ve y no te preocupes no te esperare despierto" –**_ sonrió al recordar los "consejos" de su hijo

 **\- Es muy inteligente –** dijo riéndose de las ocurrencias del chico

 **\- Gracias, lo sé –** intervino en la conversación Alex que llegaba de la mano de su novia

 **\- Elise, déjame decirte que has estado estupenda, felicidades –** dijo Ally dándole dos besos como saludo

 **\- Hey, ni a mí me has felicitado así –** protestó Alex

 **\- Tu felicitación será más privada –** susurró en oído de su novia

 **\- Estamos de acuerdo en que esto hay que celebrarlo ¿verdad? –** habló nuevamente la morena menor entusiasmada por lo que le dijo su novia

 **\- Creí que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo –** dijo Elise

 **\- Si pero, hablo de una de verdad, solo nosotras –**

 **\- Creo que esta vez tienes razón, esto hay que celebrarlo –** aceptó Regina, por una vez quería pasarlo bien, se lo merecían

 **\- ¿Alguien ha dicho celebración? –** intervino una voz desconocida para casi todas las presentes – **Elise cada día haces que me arrepienta de no haber hecho negocios contigo antes –** saludó dándole dos besos y un ligero abrazo **– has estado maravillosa, me dejaste sin aliento –**

 **\- Ella es Amy Blake, nuestra nueva inversionista –** presentó Elise **– ellas son Regina Mills, Alexandra Smith y Allyson Morgan –** señaló respectivamente

 **\- Bien, dejando de lado la presentaciones antes han mencionado algo de ir a celebrar ¿verdad? –** hablo nuevamente la castaña

 **\- Creo que es justo y necesario, nos lo merecemos –** argumentó Alex

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo, de hecho conozco un buen lugar, yo invito –** ofreció

 **\- Genial, todas síganla –** dijo divertida Alex. Si aquella mujer iba pagar todo nadie iba protestar

 **\- Lo siento , pero creo que por esta vez voy a pasar –** habló Elise que hasta el momento no había opinado del tema

 **\- ¿Qué? Nooo –** protestó Amy – **es tu gran regreso a este mundillo, tienes que** **celebrarlo como Dios manda –**

 **\- Lo siento pero prefiero no ir. Ustedes pueden ir y pasarlo bien –**

 **\- Sabes que no tiene sentido ir de fiesta sin la persona homenajeada. Vamos te divertirás mucho –** seguía insistiendo **– además todas queremos que vayas ¿verdad chicas? –** las demás asintieron

 **\- Vamos, por favor –** habló esta vez Alex, la rubia negó nuevamente **– está bien pero acabas de lastimar mis sentimientos –** dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida. La chica de verdad de quería que Elise fuera con ellas, tal vez no eran muy amigas pero la rubia merecía disfrutar su día

 **\- Lo siento de verdad, pero ese tipo de cosas no son lo mío –** se disculpó nuevamente Elise

 **\- Ok, pero la próxima vez no te libras –** dijo Amy antes de tomar la misma dirección que Alex

 **\- Siento lo de Alex, pero cuando se pone en plan fiesta no le gusta que las cosas no salgan como planea –** se disculpó Ally

 **\- No te preocupes –**

 **\- Felicidades de nuevo –** dijo antes de ir tras su novia

 **\- ¿De verdad no quieres ir? –** habló esta vez Regina

 **\- No, solo me la pasaría refunfuñando en un rincón –**

 **\- A mí tampoco me van este tipo de cosas pero creo que por una vez que disfrutemos la vida no vamos a morir ¿verdad? –**

Seguramente después de que se marchen Elise se despediría de todos y se marcharía a casa, donde posiblemente revisaría el trabajo pendiente para acostarse ya muy entrada en la noche.

Lo sabía, porque eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho antes. No podía dejarla así. ¿Eran amigas no?

Después de lo que escuchó en el discurso, Regina se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Elise escondía una historia y detrás de ella se encontraba una gran mujer, lo que hacía por los demás lo demostraba. Quería conocerla, saber qué es lo que le paso para llegar a ser así. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

 **\- Ve a despedirte de Abby y los demás –** ordenó la morena

 **\- ¿Qué? –** la rubia pareció escuchar mal

 **\- Que vayas a despedirte, vendrás con nosotras –** ordenó tajante

 **\- Regina –**

 **\- No hay pero que valga, ¿no querías que te perdonara? pues ya encontré una forma –**

 **\- Creí que ya lo habías hecho por lo del nombre en la campaña –**

 **\- Eso no te pedí que lo hicieras, esto si –**

Regina no podía estar pidiéndole esto, tenía muchas cosas pendientes, su empresa no se dirigía sola, ir de fiesta solo por una simple inauguración no estaba en sus planes por esa noche, pero si era sincera consigo misma, muy en el fondo, todo su ser le pedia olvidar quien era, quería disfrutar lo que su forma de vida se lo prohibía, aunque sea solo por una noche.

 **\- Vamos, muévete que las demás nos están esperando –** seguía ordenando la morena

 **\- Está bien tu ganas –** cedió **– pero no tomaré ni una copa –**

 **\- No hay problema, alguien tendrá que cuidarme y dudo mucho que Alex lo haga –**

Se despidió de los demás ya ante la mirada estupefacta de Abby, se marcharon.

* * *

 **\- Desearía tener los poderes de convencimiento de Regina –** dijo Alex a su novia mientras ingresaban al bar donde les llevo Amy. Era ostentoso, pero parecía divertido.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver salir de la empresa a Regina junto a una rubia no del todo convencida sobre lo que iban hacer. En vista de que Elise no iba beber se ofreció a llevarlas en su auto. Alex y su novia se sentaron en la parte trasera y Regina tuvo un momento de duda, no sabía dónde sentarse, Elise internamente deseaba que fuera su copiloto. Ambas no tuvieron tiempo a decirse nada ya que Amy actuó rápidamente y se sentó junto a la conductora. Regina fue junto a sus amigas.

Tan pronto como llegaron, la pareja empezó a bailar. Las demás se sentaron en los muebles que había ahí. Amy se tomó una copa e inmediatamente estuvo lista para celebrar, la castaña miraba fijamente a Elise, aunque la rubia no se daba cuenta de eso, Regina si lo hacía.

 **\- Elise ven vamos a bailar –** pidió armándose de valor, la rubia sonrió antes de responder

 **\- No creo ser buena en eso, solo te opacaría –** negó la oferta educadamente, sin embargo la otra mujer no se rendiría

 **\- Vamos te divertirás mucho, además estoy más que dispuesta a enseñarte algunos pasos –**

 **\- No gracias, prefiero verlas –** se excusó nuevamente y antes de que insistiera de nuevo agregó **– de verdad, ve y pásalo bien –**

 **\- Ok –** acepto su derrota **– ¿Regina? –** intentó esta vez con la morena

 **\- Creo que voy hacerle compañía –** contestó ella

 **\- Bueno, en ese caso supongo que tengo que buscar a alguien –** miró detenidamente el lugar **– pan comido –** dijo antes de alejarse de ellas

 **\- Creo que le gustas –** comento la morena

 **\- ¿A Amy? –** la morena asintió **– no lo creo –** negó **– yo no le gusto a nadie –**

 **\- Pues creo que le gustas a ella, de verdad. He visto cómo te mira –**

 **\- ¿Cómo? –**

 **\- Pues con deseo, no se –** respondió nerviosa

 **\- Pues ahí lo tienes, talvez le guste, pero solo para una noche –** argumentó **– yo no soy así –** continuó **– yo no quiero aventuras de una noche, conmigo es todo o nada –** dijo mirándola seriamente. El móvil de Regina empezó a sonar interrumpiendo su conversación

 **\- Perdona, tengo que contestar –** se disculpó y camino hacia un lugar más privado

* * *

 **\- Hey, no sabía que ahora eras famosa –** fue el saludo que Ruby le dio a Regina

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? –** pregunto aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que se refería

 **\- Pues de tu campaña que más va ser –** le contó todo lo que había visto circulando por internet **– llame para felicitarte, pero por el ruido que escucho supongo que debí llamar mañana –** dijo divertida

 **\- Gracias, y sí, estamos celebrando que la campaña fue un éxito –**

 **\- ¿Regina Mills en un antro? Eso tengo que verlo –**

 **\- No es un antro, y tanto quieres hacerlo pues la próxima vez que vengas salimos –**

 **\- ¿Acaso es una invitación? –**

 **\- No necesitas invitación para venir a visitarme, lo sabes –**

 **\- Está bien, le pediré a la abuela unas vacaciones, además extraño a Henry, el pueblo no es lo mismo sin él –**

 **\- Él también te extraña –**

 **\- Bueno, en ese caso prepara la habitación de invitados, iré cuando menos te lo esperes. Te dejo para que sigas celebrando –**

 **\- Gracias por llamar, estaremos esperando tu visita –** se despidieron pero antes Ruby agregó

 **\- No me dijiste que tu jefa estaba así de buena, siempre pensé que era una anciana por como la describías, eres una mala amiga –** dijo antes de colgar haciendo reír a la morena mayor e inmediatamente la loba marcó otro número

 **\- Hey Henry, te apetece una noche de video juegos, al parecer tu madre va a tardar un poco –** el chico aceptaba entusiasmado

* * *

No pudo regresar hasta donde estaba Elise, Alex se encargó de eso, interceptándola con una bebida y llevándola a bailar. Poco a poco los tragos iban aumentando a la vez que su capacidad de pensar disminuía.

Estaba divirtiéndose y a lo lejos observó cómo Amy se acercaba nuevamente a Elise pero al parecer ésta la rechazo, a la castaña no parecía afectarle porque caminó hasta la morena con la que había estado bailando toda la noche y ésta la recibía con un beso. Talvez Elise tenía razón respecto a ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y Regina libre por fin de sus amigas, que habían ido al baño y no volvían, decidió acercarse a su jefa, no quería que lo pasara mal, al fin y al cabo le había obligado a venir.

 **\- ¿Por qué no te diviertes un poco? hay muchas persona aquí, habla con ellas, no sé. Le diré a Alex que se encargue de ti, ella es experta en eso –** hablaba atropelladamente mientras sonreía ampliamente

 **\- ¿Estas tratando de convertirme en un ser humano social? –** dijo divertida la rubia

 **\- No, solo trato de que te diviertas –** contestó como si nada

 **\- Eso no va pasar nunca, la diversión no es para mí –**

 **\- Nunca digas nunca, te lo digo por experiencia –**

 **\- ¿Ah sí? –** preguntó la rubia queriendo saber más de su asistente

 **\- Juré nunca rendirme hasta conseguir mi venganza y al final termine siendo familia de quienes quería vengarme, pensé que mi ex esposa nunca me engañaría y terminó haciéndolo, nunca esperé a encontrar a otra reina malvada y termine encontrándote a ti. ¿Ves? Nunca digas nunca –** expuso sus ejemplos sin darse cuenta que el alcohol le había hecho hablar de mas

 **\- Después de todo lo que he vivido, creo que nunca volveré a ser la de antes y se está cumpliendo –** comentó rebatiendo la teoría de la morena e ignorando todo lo que dijo, muchas de las cosas que mencionó la morena eran personales, no estaba en sus planes enterarse pero lo había hecho

 **\- Pues yo haré que te diviertas –** lo tomó como un reto personal y Elise simplemente bufó – **¡Hey! tú no sabes de todo lo que soy capaz –**

 **\- Te creo –** dijo en burla

 **\- No estoy bromeando –**

 **\- Creo que sé de todo lo que eres capaz, eres la única que se ha atrevido a gritarme y llamarme perra en mucho tiempo –** reconoció **– además te aseguro que el simple hecho de verte en este estado ya me divierte –** agregó con burla

 **\- ¿Lo ves? He cumplido con mi misión. Me alegro saber que te diviertes cuando posiblemente yo esté haciendo el mayor ridículo de mi vida –**

 **\- No te preocupes, solo estamos yo y tus amigas para presenciarlo –** seguía burlándose

 **\- Eso no me da consuelo -**

* * *

Primero irían a dejar a Amy al hotel donde se hospedaba, luego hasta el departamento de Alex y finalmente conduciría hasta el edificio, por suerte Regina vivía en el mismo lugar. Ahora sí la morena era su copiloto.

 **\- A nosotras pueden dejarnos en este hotel, tengo prisa porque mi novia me de sus felicitaciones como se debe –** había dicho Alex cuando hicieron la primera parada

Regina empezó a reírse estrepitosamente y Elise siguió conduciendo mientras sonreía, por primera vez sentía que encajaba en un grupo.

 **\- Subiré a dejarlas, no te muevas –** le dijo a Regina en cuanto llegaron a lo de Alex, la diseñadora estaba casi en estado de inconciencia, Ally estaba mejor pero no podía sola con ella

 **\- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado, dijiste que me cuidarías hare que cumplas tu promesa –** contestó la morena mientras que con la mano le decía adiós a sus amigas

Ally agradeció su ayuda y se marchó del lugar

 **\- Bueno solo nos queda una última parada –** dijo entrando en el coche, la morena no respondió. Estaba dormida. La rubia sonrió y la arropó con su abrigo.

 **\- Regina, Regina, Hey… despierta ya llegamos –**

\- … **-**

 **\- Regina –**

 **\- Henry, soy tu madre deja de hacer ruido, quiero seguir durmiendo –** Elise empezó a reír

 **\- No soy tu hijo, él está arriba durmiendo. Vamos despierta tenemos que subir –** la morena le hizo caso, salió del auto aferrándose al abrigo que llevaba encima y abrazada al cuello de la rubia

 **\- ¿A dónde quieres llevarme Elise? –** pregunto muy cerca de su oído

 **\- A dormir –** contesto nerviosa por la proximidad de su amiga

 **\- En tu casa o en la mía –** bromeó **– gracias por traerme y cuidarme –** cambio el tono de voz

 **\- Dije que lo haría –** restó importancia

 **\- Sí, pero la próxima vez evita que beba mucho –**

 **\- ¿Habrá una próxima vez? –** preguntó divertida

 **\- Por qué no, además una amiga mía vendrá a visitarme pronto –** contó mientras buscaba sus llaves - ¿Dónde están? – se preguntaba a si misma al no encontrarlas

 **\- Seguro se te cayeron en el coche, voy a buscarlas –** dijo Elise al ver que no las encontraba, pero la morena la detuvo

 **\- Las puse en el bolso de Ally –** recordó por fin

 **\- Henry está dentro –** el seguro podía abrirle

 **\- Ese niño no se despertaría ni aunque exista un terremoto, tiene el sueño profundo igual que su otra madre –**

 **\- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, puedo prepararte una habitación –** ofreció

 **\- Gracias –**

Una vez dentro Regina cayó rendida sobre el sofá mientras la rubia preparaba una habitación.

 **\- Listo, te deje un pijama por si necesitas –** la oración quedo inconclusa a ver que su asistente estaba nuevamente dormida sobre el gran sofá **– no de nuevo, Regina despierta la habitación esta lista –**

 **\- No quiero –** negó como una niña pequeña **– este sofá es muy suave –** dijo acariciándolo

 **\- Como quieras –** aceptó la situación, estaba demasiado cansada y lo único que quería es dormir **– pero si cambias de opinión la habitación esta del pasillo a la derecha, la segunda puerta –**

La morena no contesto y Elise se marchó a su habitación dispuesta a descansar lo que restaba de la noche. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando regresó con una sábana para cubrir el cuerpo de Regina, coloco una almohada bajo su cabeza y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando las facciones de la bella morena. Inconscientemente acerco su mano para retirar un mechón que cubría su cara. Regina se removió un poco asustando a la empresaria.

 **\- Buenas noches –** dijo Regina despacio

 **\- Buenas noches –** contestó la otra mujer asustada por lo que había pasado

* * *

Estar con Regina parecía lo más normal del mundo, se acostumbró rápidamente a su presencia que ahora ya no podía prescindir de ella, era su amiga y se alegraba por ello. Sin embargo no merecía tener a alguien como la morena, ella misma lo había dicho cuando discutían, no merecía tener amigos, y no le importaba, mas, si era sincera consigo misma si algún día Regina renunciara o se alejara de ella por cualquier situación, no sabría que hacer. Regina era buena poniéndola es su lugar, sería difícil encontrar a alguien así ¿verdad?

Incapaz de seguir durmiendo y para acallar todos los sinsentidos que su mente se encargaba de crear, salió de su cama.

Grave error, se había olvidado que la persona que estaba invadiendo su mente esa mañana, dormía apaciblemente en su sofá.

Obligo a su cerebro a dejar de pensar en tonterías y empezó a preparar el desayuno, algo ligero porque seguramente la morena despertaría con una resaca espantosa.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludó la morena asustando a la dueña de casa que se encontraba tomando café, pensando de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que despertaba perfecta aun cuando visiblemente tenía una resaca de muerte?

 **\- Supongo que no son buenos para ti –** saludó divertida

 **\- No lo son** – le dio la razón

 **\- He preparado el desayuno, come algo te hará sentir mejor –** aconsejó

 **\- Gracias –** tomo asiento junto a ella y Elise empezó a sentirse nerviosa **– no habré hecho algo vergonzoso ¿verdad? –**

 **\- No, solo eres adorable cuando estas borracha –**

 **\- Ya me lo han dicho antes –**

Desayunaron en completo silencio, no porque no tuvieran de que hablar, sino porque la rubia estaba luchando contra los pensamientos que tenía y la morena sufría de un horrible dolor de cabeza.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pensativa esta mañana –** preguntó la morena al ver el ceño fruncido de su jefa

 **\- Estaba pensando en la campaña –** inventó una excusa

 **\- Ya pensaras mañana en eso, es domingo, disfruta el día –**

 **\- Ojala pudiera dejar de pensar, pero cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza es difícil sacarlo –**

 **\- Te entiendo, pero todo fue un gran éxito, pasara lo que tenga que pasar –**

 **\- Tienes razón, es imposible luchar contra lo inevitable –** miro a la morena, hace tiempo que dejo de hablar de su campaña

 **\- ¿A todo esto como se llama la campaña? –** preguntó con curiosidad sacándola de sus pensamientos

 **\- ¿No te has dado cuenta aun? –** dejó de pensar y se concentró en el tema que seguramente nadie le había tomado importancia

 **\- ¿Children's Dreams? –** dijo insegura, hasta donde tenía entendido siempre hablaban de la organización, así que asumió que la campaña llevaría el mismo nombre

 **\- Creo que todos piensan eso –** expuso divertida, nadie se había dado cuenta aun, ni siquiera lo habían preguntado

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** preguntó confundida

La rubia cogió un papel y en él escribió

 **MAGICK**

 **\- Pero no se escribe así** – corrigió la morena

 **\- Lo sé, pero Sam siempre lo escribía así, no importaba cuantas veces le corrigiéramos, siempre lo hacía, ella decía que así se veía más bonito, que era especial –** contó la razón del nombre, recordando a la niña que había sido su amiga y que ya no estaba. Su mirada se tornó triste.

 **\- Magick es un buen nombre** – dijo mirándola fijamente y tomando su mano para intentar consolarla **– me gusta –** concluyó con una sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada

Elise simplemente asintió perdiéndose en la mirada que le dedicaba. _Estoy perdida_ se dijo. Sus pensamientos habían ganado.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Elise ya empezó a darse cuenta de que Regina es importante para ella, y como sus sentimientos empezaron a fluir, la historia también empezara a ir mas rápido, solo centrándome el los aspectos importantes de su romance. Así que Storybrooke aparecerá con poca frecuencia. Respecto al nombre de la campaña a puesto que nadie lo pensó, pero los que sean fans de Dianna Agron sabrán el por qué de ese nombre.

AbyEvilRegal: fue un gran éxito todo el evento y Amy quiere tener algo con Elise ¿te lo esperabas?

Vainilla: Emma aparecerá, recuerda que Regina le perdona por haberla engañado. No suelo centrarme en los vestuarios de los personajes asi que dejo que tu imaginación se encargue de eso. Solo diré que todas esas mujeres son hermosas, por lo tanto mas de uno quedo con la boca abierta

Alex: jajaj boda inminente, ¿que te parecio Elise en este capitulo?

Mina: jajaj diremos que el "bosque encantado" era un bar asi Regina tendria una excusa para regañarlos frente a todos

Regamuffin: lo de los paparazzis se verá luego, pero el mundo ya sabe de Regina Mills


	22. Enamorada de Regina Mills

NUEVO CAP :) espero les guste. Esta semana será algo intensa, asi que decidí subir el cap cuanto antes, no quiero hacerles esperar pero ya saben, la vida universitaria es difícil. Deséenme suerte esta noche tengo una prueba muy importante :/ espero que todo salga bien.

No les aburro mas con mi vida. OUAT no me pertenece solo las faltas de ortografía

* * *

 **\- ¿Te gusta Regina? –**

 **\- No dije eso –** negó con poca convicción

 **\- Creo que formulé mal mi comentario –** razonó **– te gusta Regina –** esta vez afirmó la mujer **– y no intentes negarlo –**

 **\- No voy a negarlo, porque no es verdad –**

 **\- Talvez si lo repites mucho, terminaras creyéndotelo –** rebatió mirándola fijamente

 **\- No me mires así, está bien puede que tengas razón y me guste un poco –** admitió bajando la mirada como si a pesar de haberlo dicho, quisiera proteger sus sentimientos

 **\- Elise te conozco desde que eras un bebe, sé cuándo te has enamorado –** la rubia levantó inmediatamente la mirada, enamorarse ya eran palabras más serias y ni siquiera lo había asimilado aun, no quería precipitarse

 **\- Sarah sabes que nunca me he enamorado, no puedes saber si lo estoy ahora –**

 **\- Justamente por eso, nunca te has enamorado, ni dado mayor importancia a quienes han estado contigo, con Regina es diferente, puedo notarlo. Nunca te visto actuar de esta forma con alguien, eso solo puede significar una cosa y es que te has enamorado de ella, cariño –** la anciana explicaba todo aquello con emoción, el amor por fin había tocado las puertas de su niña

 **\- Está bien, tú ganas. Me gusta Regina y mucho –** por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, no podía ni quería negar un sentimiento tan hermoso como el que sentía por la morena. Se sentía bien decirlo **– al principio creí que me agradaba por el hecho de ser diferente, de que me trate diferente, mejor dicho que me trate igual que a los demás, ella nunca se ha intimidado por mi presencia, ni me ha pedido nada por su amistad, era una buena amiga –**

 **\- Dices "era", porque dejaste de verla así ¿verdad?** – la rubia asintió antes de continuar

 **\- Luego, la fui conociendo más. Lo noche del lanzamiento de Magick fue cuando finalmente abrí los ojos –**

 **\- Pero ha pasado ya un mes desde esa noche –** dijo sorprendida **\- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes? –** reprendió

 **\- Lo sé, pero estaba muy ocupada, de pronto mi imaginación empezó a volar y tenía que diseñar nuevos proyectos, debe ser por la euforia de regresar al negocio –** o el amor fue el detonante de tanta inspiración decía en su mente Sarah **– un mes –** repitió dándose cuenta de la realidad **– un mes en el cual fui aceptando y conociendo mis sentimientos, fue duro pero extrañamente reconfortante –**

* * *

 _ **\- Repite después de mi Barton "NO ESTAS ENAMORADA DE REGINA" "NO ESTAS ENAMORADA DE REGINA" –**_ _se decía a sí misma Elise, su filosofía era que talvez mediante la repetición ese mensaje quedaría grabado en su cerebro_

 _Habían pasado solo un par de horas desde la gran revelación de sus sentimientos, al poco tiempo de que Regina se marchara empezó a reírse de aquel pensamiento, luego se dio cuenta que no había gracia alguna en lo que sentía. Después su cerebro no le dio descanso, no dejaba de pensar en la morena que vivía al frente._

 _Decidió salir a correr para mitigar las voces que tenía en su mente, el ejercicio seguro la calmaría. Ahora ella estaba en el parque repitiendo como una loca un mantra que seguramente no le serviría de nada._

 _ **\- No sabía que te gustaba correr por las mañanas –**_ _la voz de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos llegó hasta ella deteniendo su carrera_

 _ **\- Bueno, solo lo hago los domingos, con la empresa no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos –**_ _explicó acercándose a ella_ _ **– creí que después de lo de anoche no tendrías fuerza para levantarte de tu cama –**_

 _ **\- Es su castigo, por no llegar a dormir anoche –**_ _interrumpió Henry llegando hasta ella con un helado en mano_ _ **– le di permiso para que se divirtiera, mas no para que no llegara a casa –**_ _continuó seriamente_

 _ **\- Me lo ha puesto difícil, pero ha logrado convencerme de salir –**_ _explicaba la morena_

 _ **\- Eso es lo que tiene tener alguien que te espere ¿no? –**_ _dijo Elise divertida e impaciente por irse. Ver a su asistente junto a su hijo solo hacía que lo que estaba repitiendo quedara en el olvido_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? –**_ _soltó Henry como si nada sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres_

 _ **\- Gracias, pero no creo –**_

 _ **\- No es mala idea, podrías venir con nosotros –**_ _Regina interrumpió el intento de excusa de la rubia_

" _NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE REGINA" repetía nuevamente en su mente. Si aceptaba comer junto a ellos se estaría llevando la contraria. Aunque por otro lado una simple comida no podía significar gran cosa, solo eran dos amigas quedando junto al hijo de una de ellas. Algo normal en estos tiempos. Nada que deba afectarle ¿verdad?_

 _Además si era sincera, se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con la morena y conocerla más a fondo, conocer a Henry, conocer cómo habían sido sus vidas hasta entonces. Simple curiosidad se decía._

 _ **\- Está bien, pero yo invito –**_ _dijo estableciendo sus reglas_

 _ **\- De eso nada –**_ _claro que Regina no iba aceptarlo como si nada_

 _ **\- Hey, no van a discutir por eso –**_ _intervino Henry seguro que la rubia iba a ponerse en contra de lo que había dicho su madre, empezando así una disputa por ver quien tenía la razón_ _ **– hoy invita mamá y la próxima vez Elise –**_ _resolvió como si nada_

 _ **\- Está bien –**_ _admitió su derrota la rubia pero con una sensación extraña en su interior, lo que dijo el chico significaba que volverían a comer juntos y no estaba segura de estar preparada para aquello. Mientras tanto Regina sonreía complacida de que su hijo le diera la razón y viendo como su jefa bajaba la mirada aceptando aquella orden_

* * *

 **\- Henry parece un muchacho agradable –** dijo Sarah

 **\- Lo es, además de inteligente y alegre. Solo diré que es igual a su madre –** comento pensativa luego sonrió ligeramente al recordarlos

 **\- Es muy lindo verte así –** comento la anciana haciendo sonrojar a Elise

 **\- Hemos estado comiendo juntos cada domingo desde entonces –** contó **– Henry dice que mantengamos la tradición al menos hasta que él se marche –**

 **\- Pero tú quieres mantenerlo así, por siempre –** afirmó

 **\- No voy a negarlo, sería perfecto si así fuera –**

 **\- ¿Y ella? –**

 **\- Que pasa con ella –**

 **\- ¿Siente algo por ti? –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –**

 **\- Simplemente lo sé, además acaba de salir de un matrimonio en el cual las cosas no salieron como debía. Se amaban pero a pesar de todo terminó mal y Regina sufrió mucho por eso. Creo que no está en sus planes enamorarse –**

 **\- Por ahora –** dijo optimista la anciana

 **\- Ni por ahora ni nunca. Me dijo que su único amor seria Henry –**

 **\- Eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener otro amor, deja de ser pesimista –**

* * *

 _ **\- Después le pedí el divorcio y decidí empezar de cero. Ahora trabajo para ti –**_ _contó con seriedad, sonriendo en la última parte_

 _Ese domingo cenaban en casa de la rubia. Su amistad iba viento en popa y la verdad ninguna de las dos se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que aprendieron a confiar en la otra. Henry se marchó a casa agotado por las cosas que había hecho ese día y Regina se quedó un rato más bajo la excusa de ayudar a su anfitriona con los platos._

 _Mientras se tomaban algunas copas habían estado recordando sus primeros días, el cómo se odiaban y aquella vez que se quedaron encerradas en el ascensor les saco varias carcajadas. Decidieron jugar nuevamente a las preguntas, pero esta vez podían preguntar sobre cualquier cosa, sin embargo cada una tenía un veto._

 _La morena lo había utilizado cuando la rubia le pregunto sobre su pasado, uno que implicaba el Bosque Encantado, claro que eso no lo sabía, mas Regina no podía contestarle así que vetó la pregunta. En cuanto Elise cuestionó sobre su matrimonio y la causa de su divorcio a la morena no le quedó más remedio que contarle. No había estado del todo mal, se sintió más ligera con cada palabra que le decía, era bueno saber que estaba empezando a superarlo._

 _ **\- Lo siento mucho –**_ _dijo con sinceridad Elise. Odiaba el hecho de que alguien le hiciera daño a Regina, pero así era la vida, uno debía acostumbrarse a sufrir_ _ **– espero que la peor parte de todo no sea el trabajar para mí –**_ _comento en broma para aligerar el ambiente_

 _ **\- A veces lo es –**_ _siguió con la broma_

 _ **\- Acabas de herir los sentimiento que no sabía que tenía –**_ _dijo dramáticamente mientras tomaba un poco de su copa. Regina sonrió, la rubia pensaba que era agradable causar ese efecto en la morena_ _ **– te toca –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa con Amy? –**_ _preguntó con astucia, había visto como últimamente la castaña visitaba constantemente la empresa con tontas excusas. La morena sabía que solo lo hacía para ver a su jefa_

 _ **\- No pasa nada –**_

 _ **\- No me mientas, ella te ha estado invitando a salir de copas muy a menudo –**_

 _ **\- Invitaciones que como bien sabes, no he aceptado. Es bonita pero como dije no quiero aventuras de una noche, es momento de sentar cabeza –**_

 _ **\- Pues Amy no va a rendirse tan fácilmente, pero es divertido verte intentando evitarla –**_ _se burlaba_

 _ **\- ¿Y tú? –**_

 _ **\- ¿yo que?**_

 _ **\- ¿Planeas conocer a alguien? No sé ¿volver a enamorarte? –**_ _preguntó como si nada pero atenta a la respuesta_

 _ **\- ¿Yo? El único amor de mi vida es Henry –**_ _contesto finalmente después de reírse_ _ **– me toca –**_ _dijo terminándose su bebida_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? Aun no hago mi pregunta –**_

 _ **\- Claro que lo hiciste –**_ _la rubia puso cara de no entender lo que decía_ _ **– cuando me has preguntado si volvería a enamorarme, esa era una pregunta –**_

 _ **\- Esa no era parte del juego –**_

 _ **\- Nada excusas, reglas son reglas –**_

 _ **\- Ok, ok dispara –**_

 _ **\- Mmm, cuéntame sobre tu padres, hasta ahora nunca los has mencionado –**_

 _ **\- Veto –**_ _dijo seriamente, de pronto el juego dejo de parecerle divertido_

 _Regina quiso protestar pero ante la cara que su jefa tenia, decidió que no era prudente hacerlo. La noche dejo de ser cálida y el aura cabio drásticamente. Minutos más tarde la morena se marchaba a su departamento y la rubia se maldecía mentalmente por haber arruinado la noche._

* * *

 **\- ¿Ves? No ha negado la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse –** la rubia simplemente sonrió ante el enorme optimismo que tenía Sarah **– ¿Por qué no le has contado sobre tu padres? –**

 **\- Eso es algo personal –**

 **\- Pero ella es especia para ti ¿De qué tienes miedo? –**

 **\- De nada, si tiene que enterarse, se enterara, pero todo a su tiempo –**

 **\- Ya lo entiendo –** reflexionó **– tus padres son lo más importante que tienes, no quieres contarle porque si lo haces significaría que ella también lo es, tienes miedo de que ella no te vea de la misma forma –**

 **\- Por más que quiera dejar caer todos mis muros y dejarme ver ante ella como realmente soy, no puedo hacerlo –** habló como si cada palabra que soltaba le hiciera daño **– no puedo exponerme como si nada, no cuando sé que para ella soy solamente una amiga, ella no me ve de la misma manera que yo lo hago. ¿Qué sentido tiene en ese caso? –**

 **\- Te entiendo –** no podía decirle más, cuando alguien sufre de amor no hay consejo en el mundo que le haga sentir mejor

 **\- Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, me estaba volviendo loca –**

 **\- ¿No se lo has contado a nadie más? –**

 **\- No quería molestar a Abby con problemas insignificantes. Ahora con lo de la boda de su hija esta que llora por cada rincón de la empresa –** contó divertida

 **\- Me imagino, ninguna madre está lista para dejar salir del nido a su hija –**

 **\- Lo de Abby esta afectando también a Regina, se ha puesto toda nerviosa solo al imaginarse que algún día llegara el momento de que Henry quiera hacer lo mismo –**

 **\- Todavía es muy joven, falta mucho para eso –**

 **\- Se lo he dicho, pero no quiere hacerme caso –**

* * *

 _ **\- Sigo pensando que esto es solo para las personas cercanas a ellas, no debería estar aquí –**_ _protestaba Elise mientras la música a todo volumen del bar apenas las dejaba comunicarse_

 _ **\- Tonterías, Alex te considera su amiga, eres más que bienvenida a estar aquí –**_ _seguía hablando mientras veía como la pareja bailaba animadamente_ _ **– no puedo creer que se vayan a casar –**_ _dijo emocionada_ _ **– y no puedo creer que te haya pedido ayuda a ti primero –**_ _dijo esta vez con falsa seriedad_

 _ **\- No la culpes, si quería utilizar la pantalla gigante de la empresa debía pedírmelo a mí –**_

 _ **\- Nunca dejara de sorprenderme con sus ideas –**_

 _Mientras reía recordó todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, el cómo Alex le pidió matrimonio a su novia frente a miles de personas en la pista de patinaje donde habían tenido su primera cita. Había sido muy especial, de un momento a otro las imágenes habían empezado a aparecer en la pantalla, múltiples fotos de ellas, desde que se conocieron hasta la más reciente en casa de Regina, para cuando Ally bajo la mirada de la pantalla su novia estaba arrodillada con un hermoso anillo en sus manos. Indudablemente acepto, dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara._

 _Luego las recién prometidas desaparecieron durante horas, seguramente celebrándolo en privado para finalmente y casi llegando la noche invitarlas a celebrar tan especial enlace._

 _ **\- Pero fue muy romántico –**_ _completó Regina_ _ **– gracias por ayudarla –**_

 _ **\- No es nada –**_ _restó importancia_ _ **– me alegro por ella, y por ti. Tengo entendido que eres la madrina –**_

 _ **\- La forma en que Alex me lo pidió también fue única –**_ _recordó el grito en la cafetería_

 _ **\- Sin duda es una chica llena de sorpresas –**_

 _ **\- No tienes idea –**_ _dijo orgullosa de ella_ _ **– voy al baño, ahora vuelvo –**_

 _Elise no puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada, quería asegurarse de que llegara a dicho lugar sana y salva, y puede que también su mirada se perdiera por unos segundos en todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién no lo haría? Regina era hermosa, ningún humano podría resistirse a ella._

 _ **\- Mi chica ha ido al baño y al parecer la tuya también –**_ _Alex llegó a su lado asustándola un poco después de estar muy concentrada en otras cosas_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? –**_ _preguntó después de casi escupir su bebida_

 _ **\- No te hagas la loca, he visto como la miras –**_

 _ **\- Creo que los tragos están haciendo su trabajo contigo –**_ _soltó una risa nerviosa_ _ **– felicidades por el compromiso –**_ _intentaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema_

 _ **\- No cambies de tema –**_ _falló miserablemente **– a mí no me engañas, esa mirada solo significa una cosa, a menos que solo la quieras para una noche –** dijo seriamente, nadie se metía con su amiga y vivía para contarlo _

_**\- No, claro que no.**_ _ **Yo no soy así –**_ _reacciono inmediatamente la rubia. Regina no se merecía alguien que solo la viera como un pasatiempo_

 _ **\- Acabas de confirmar ni teoría ¿Te gusta verdad?**_ _– la rubia no contestó nada. ¿Tan evidente era que se moría por estar con su asistente?_ _ **– ok no me lo digas, pero ambas sabemos que es cierto. No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué secreto? –**_ _dijo Ally abrazándola por la espalda, detrás de ella Regina que no había escuchado nada de lo que las demás hablaban_

 _ **\- Que aquí la reina malvada está feliz por nosotras –**_ _salvo la situación Alex, jugando con el apodo de la rubia_

 _ **\- No le digas así –**_ _reprendió Regina, Alex la miraba divertida_

 _ **\- Ok no lo haré –**_ _dijo_ _ **– bueno la noche es joven, te dejo con tu defensora –**_ _se dirigió esta vez a Elise antes de marcharse junto a su prometida_

 _ **\- Creo que los tragos ya están haciendo efecto en ella –**_ _expresó divertida la morena_

 _ **\- También lo creo –**_

 _ **\- Hey, hola te apetece bailar un rato –**_ _una pelirroja había llegado hasta ellas, hablando directamente con Regina. la rubia se tensó de repente ante la presencia_

 _ **\- No gracias, pero estoy hablando con mi amiga por si no te diste cuenta –**_ _la morena declinó la oferta y la mujer se alejó de ellas derrotada_

 _ **\- Si quieres divertirte no hay problema, no quiero que te la pases aburrida por estar junto mi –**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién dijo que me estaba aburriendo? Además ya te he dicho que este tipo de ambiente no es lo mío. Prefiero estar contigo –**_

 _ **\- Bueno, en ese caso esta ronda la pongo yo. Pide lo que quieras –**_

 _ **\- Que caballerosa –**_

 _ **\- Si consideras caballeroso el intentar emborracharte lo tomare como un cumplido –**_ _no sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para decir aquello, esperaba que a la morena no le ofendiese el comentario_

 _ **\- Veo que estas empezando a soltarte. Me gusta –**_ _dijo riendo_

* * *

 **\- Estaba pateándome mentalmente por haberle soltado ese comentario –**

 **\- No seas tan dura contigo, por lo que me dices le gustó –**

 **\- Si pero tal vez lo dijo solo porque ya estaba ligeramente borracha –**

 **\- Me alegra saber que tienes nuevas amigas –**

 **\- Creo que ellas vinieron en combo, quiero decir, si Regina es mi amiga las demás también, es una especie de regla que tienen –**

 **\- Esta chica, Alex me parece, se dio cuenta del efecto que Regina tiene sobre ti –**

 **\- No me lo recuerdes, aun no sé cómo mirarla a la cara. De hecho no sé si se acuerda de lo que me dijo esa noche –**

 **\- ¿No ha vuelto a tocar el tema? –**

 **\- No, las pocas veces que hemos coincidido a solas no soltado nada –**

 **\- Puede que no se acuerde –**

 **\- O puede que solo quiera ver hasta qué punto me interesa Regina –**

 **\- Puede, las amigas hacen eso, se cuidan entre ellas. Si Alex ve que eres merecedora de su amiga, te apoyará –**

 **\- ¿Ahora ya formamos un equipo que este de mi lado? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, tienes que ir con todo –**

 **\- No te precipites –** dijo en voz baja **– quiero pensarlo detenidamente, por eso he venido –**

 **\- No hay nada que pensar y lo sabes, estas enamorada de Regina Mills –**

 **\- Lo sé, no me refería a eso –**

 **\- ¿Entonces a qué? –**

* * *

 _ **\- Elise Barton, nunca pensé que tus negativas me parecerían atractivas –**_ _dijo Amy riéndose a través del móvil_

 _ **\- ¿Eres siempre así de directa? –**_ _una vez más la castaña insistía salir con ella, talvez en otros tiempos ante tal insistencia hubiera aceptado pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo, no cuando Regina ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos_

 _ **\- Siempre, no me gusta la hipocresía –**_ _contestó como si nada_ _ **– está bien, lo he entendido no soy tu tipo, pero eso no impide que seamos amigas ¿verdad? –**_

 _ **\- No creo que esa sea una buena idea –**_

 _ **\- Me portare bien lo prometo –**_ _expresó con voz de niña buena –_ _ **lo que sí sería una buena idea es que te tomes unas vacaciones conmigo, como amigas claro está. Tengo una hermosa casa en Miami –**_

 _ **\- Creí que te ibas a portar bien –**_

 _ **\- Eso hago, me porto como una buena amiga y te invito amablemente a pasar unos días alejada de las responsabilidades, solo tú y tus más profundos pensamientos. Seguro te hace bien –**_

 _ **\- Suena a un plan perfecto pero no gracias –**_

 _ **\- Ok, no insistiré más. Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo para eso están las amigas –**_

 _ **\- Lo tomare en cuenta –**_

 _ **\- Eso espero, por cierto dale mis felicitaciones a Alexandra, me han contado que se casa –**_

 _ **\- Lo haré, adiós –**_

 _Colgó y rogaba porque Amy al fin haya entendido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Esa mujer era muy insistente, pero a la vez muy correcta, decía las cosas como son, sin rodeos. Salvo por su personalidad algo excéntrica encontraba en ella una persona interesante._

 _Unas vacaciones no le harían mal, teniendo en cuenta que los últimos días habían sido algo intensos a nivel laboral como sentimental. A lo mejor y la castaña tenía razón. Unas vacaciones le harían bien. Claro, pero no con ella._

 _Mientras pensaba las ventajas de viajar, Regina entró con documentos que requerían su firma. Sin mirar realmente los papeles su mano se movía automáticamente. La morena se dio cuenta de la ausencia mental de su jefa cuando al terminar de firmar no le devolvió los documentos._

 _ **\- ¿Eso es todo? –**_ _dijo intentando que su jefa volviera a la realidad pero la rubia no contestaba_ _ **– Elise, Elise –**_ _nada_ _ **– ELISE –**_ _gritó al fin para hacerse escuchar y funcionó_

 _ **\- Lo siento –**_ _dijo saliendo de su trance_

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien? –**_

 _ **\- Si, solo estaba pensando –**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedo saber en qué? –**_ _preguntó inocentemente, para que su jefa se ponga así debía ser algo de importancia_

 _ **\- En que me voy –**_ _dijo ausente, la morena se tensó al escuchar eso_ _ **– tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones –**_ _explicó haciendo que Regina se relajara_

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo? –**_

 _ **\- Ahora, hoy mismo –**_

 _ **\- Bueno, tu eres la jefa, supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras –**_ _la rubia no debía rendir cuentas a nadie, si quería salir de la cuidad podía hacerlo_

 _ **\- Llama a Abby, dile que necesito hablar con ella inmediatamente –**_ _ordenó_

 _ **\- Espero no encontrarla llorando en los baños –**_ _la rubia sonrió ante el_ _ **comentario – supongo que nos veremos cuando vuelvas –**_

 _ **\- Supongo que si –**_ _dijo mirándola fijamente, en parte el hecho de marcharse tenía que ver con los crecientes sentimientos hacia la morena, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba hacer_

 _ **\- Llámame en cuanto llegues a donde sea que vayas, me sentiría más tranquila –**_

 _ **\- Lo haré y dile a Henry que le compensare el no comer con ustedes el domingo –**_

 _ **\- Creí que volverías hasta entonces –**_ _faltaban cuatro días para el domingo, si eran unas pequeñas vacaciones la morena supuso que solo serian y par de días_

 _ **\- Estaré fuera al menos una semana, lo necesito –**_ _se excusó_

 _ **\- Bueno, supongo que te hará bien, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente. Buen viaje –**_

 _ **\- Gracias –**_ _Sin decir más la morena abandonó el despacho._

* * *

 **\- Me refería a que tengo que pensar bien cómo voy a actuar –**

 **\- ¿Vas a conquistarla? –**

 **\- Claro que si –**

 **\- No esperaba menos de ti –** dijo orgullosa

 **\- Soy una mujer que siempre ha luchado por lo obtener lo que quiere, esta vez no será la excepción, Regina es lo que más quiero, no podría luchar contra ella –** la anciana la escuchaba atentamente **– Creo que cuando el amor llega hasta ti ¿Qué sentido tiene intentar huir de él? Es imposible, nadie puede, lo único que consigue es herirse a sí mismo. De una u otra manera ese amor que sientes resurgirá de nuevo. El amor que siento por Regina, es algo hermoso y puro, no tiene por qué hacerme daño, pero para eso tengo que hacer que ella también lo sienta, no importa cuánto tarde en hacerlo, lo voy a conseguir, tengo que hacerlo. Creo que ya he sufrido mucho, es momento de conseguir mi final feliz, ¿no crees? –**

 **\- Claro que sí, cariño –** a veces pensaba que la vida no le alcanzaría para ver a su niña encontrar la felicidad, pero gracias a Regina eso podía cambiar **– apenas llegaste ayer, tienes 6 días para pensar todo lo que tú quieras –**

 **\- Y me ayudaras –** afirmó

 **\- Claro que lo haré, pero todo lo tienes que hacer tu. La mejor forma de conquistar a alguien es mostrándote como realmente eres. Muéstrale quien es Elise Barton –**

* * *

Aquella semana había pasado rápidamente, como cada vez que visitaba a Sarah le costaba volver a San Francisco, pero tenía responsabilidades y la anciana seguía negándose a mudarse con ella.

 **\- Regresaste –** dijo feliz la morena cuando al entrar en la oficina una rubia estaba sentada en su escritorio

 **\- No ibas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no mes has llamado? –**

 **\- Llegue casi a la media noche, no podía interrumpir tu sueño solo por eso –**

 **\- Un mensaje hubiera bastado –**

 **\- Lo siento, prometo hacerlo la próxima vez –** el saber que Regina se preocupaba por ella llenaba su corazón plantando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro **– cuéntame de que me he perdido –**

 **\- No mucho la verdad, solo que ahora Abby ha superado el llanto –**

 **\- Es bueno saber que finalmente supero que su hija se vaya a casar –**

 **\- No he dicho eso –** fue más específica ante la confusión de la rubia **– puede que ya no llore, pero ahora se ha limitado a culpar a Alex cada vez que la ve –**

 **\- Creo que hablaré seriamente con ella –**

 **\- Por favor hazlo, Alex está a punto de matar a su suegra –**

 **\- Claro, no queremos que una boda se convierta en funeral –** dijo en broma

 **\- ¿Has disfrutado tus vacaciones? –**

 **\- La verdad es que he ido a visitar a Sarah, por cierto te manda saludos –**

 **\- Espero que este bien. Ahora que la mencionas, ¿Ella es tu tía, o algún pariente? –**

 **\- Algún día lo sabrás –**

 **\- Odio cuando te pones misteriosa –**

 **\- Es parte de mi encanto –**

 **\- Vaya que te han sentado más que bien estas vacaciones –**

 **\- Digamos que he decidido dejarme llevar y no ir contra corriente –**

 **\- Me alegro –** era divertido ver esa nueva faceta de la rubia

 **\- Ahora ponte a trabajar que no te pago para que hables conmigo –** dijo seriamente

 **\- Esa es la Elise que conocía –** comentó divertida antes de retirare

* * *

 **\- ¿Alex que haces esta noche? –**

 **\- Nada, ¿tienes mejores planes? –**

 **\- Ruby ha estado insistiendo en salir antes de que regrese a Maine –**

 **\- Pues dile que sus plegarias han sido escuchadas ¿A dónde vamos? –**

 **\- A lo de siempre, voy a preguntarle a Elise si se apunta –**

 **\- ¿Ha vuelto ya? –** la morena asintió con una sonrisa **– eso explica porque estas tan feliz –** se burló su amiga

 **\- No empieces o sino voy a retirar la oferta –**

 **\- No podrías hacerlo, sabes que soy el alma de la fiesta –**

Ruby había llegado a SF ayer ante la sorpresa de la morena y el conocimiento de Henry. El chico se lo pasaba más que bien en compañía de la loba, pero ésta continuamente no dejaba de molestar a su madre por la promesa que le hizo de ir de fiesta en cuanto llegara. Finalmente Regina había cedido y bajo las quejas de Henry, quien no entendía como una noche en un lugar ruidoso iba a ser más divertido que una llena de videojuegos. En fin los adultos eran raros.

* * *

Elise había confirmado su asistencia ante la sorpresa de todos. Pero no podía ir junto a las chicas debido a que tenía una reunión importante, había prometido alcanzarlas en el bar.

Lo cierto es que la música no estaba del todo mal, pero había muchas personas no sabía cómo encontraría a las demás. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de Regina cuando finalmente las ubico. Alex estaba junto a su novia todo parecía normal, pero había alguien más a quien no conocía, una alta morena que no dejaba de abrazar a Regina.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella y antes que darse cuanta se dio la vuelta y lo que inicialmente era el número de Regina acabo convirtiéndose en otro.

 **\- ¿Amy?... hola, estoy bien, solo quería hablar contigo… gracias estaré ahí en un momento –**

Colgó inmediatamente aun con la misma sensación dentro de su pecho, salió del lugar sin mirar atrás ignorando que una morena había llegado hasta ella escuchando toda la conversación.

* * *

Elise estaba tardando mucho, a lo mejor se había perdido entre tanta gente. Ruby estaba muy emocionada ante todo lo que veía, esto distaba mucho del Rabbit Hole así que no podía reprochárselo. Después del último abrazo que le dio la loba, a Regina le pareció ver a lo lejos a la rubia.

 **\- Ahora vuelvo –** dijo antes de alejarse en busca de su jefa. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta que efectivamente era ella, la vio sacar su móvil, seguramente iba a llamarla, pero no fue así.

 _ **\- ¿Amy?... hola, estoy bien, solo quería hablar contigo… gracias estaré ahí en un momento –**_

Sin más Elise se marchó, dejándola sola entre la multitud.

* * *

lupitha: Si ya es hora, si me he tomado tanto tiempo para llegar a este unto ha sido porque quería que conozcan bien a Elise.

Aby: vamos a ver que pasa con Amy, pero solo diré algo, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Ruby ha llegado, el proximo cap hablaremos de ella

Alex: Elise sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello, solo que no es facil tirar abajo los muros, además esto es nuevo para ella y tiene que ir aprendiendo a medida que pase el tiempo

Vainilla: hasta ahora no he puesto a Regina borracha en toda su magnificencia, jajaja pero mas adelante habrá una escena así.

Mina: jajajaj me gusto tu version del "bosque encantado" era muy necesario que lo compartas :D La reina tiene el Gaydar muy bien calibrado, me mataste con eso

Ragamuffin: de alguna forma Ruby si fe un detonante, pero falta la interacción entre la loba y Elise, ahí se verán algunas cosas


	23. True Colors

Cuatro palabras que explican mi ausencia, mi computadora se dañó. acaban de entregármela y debo decir que me costo un ojo de la cara arreglarla, pero vale la pena, siento mas aprecio por ella que por muchas otras personas (no exagero)

veo que nuevas personas se integran a la historia :) me alegra mucho. De verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

 **La canción que aparecerá al final se llama True Colors de Cindy Lauper, pero personalmente me gusta mas la versión de Eva Cassidy.**

Espero les guste el cap :)

* * *

 **\- Despierta dormilona –** decía una castaña mientras abría lentamente las cortinas de la habitación.

Una cabellera rubia emergió de las sabanas, revolviéndose un poco, claramente sin ganas de despertarse. Más cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche y sobre todo en donde estaba, el sueño desapareció enseguida.

 **\- Gracias por recibirme anoche –** agradeció un poco cortada la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama, esta situación la superaba

 **\- No hay de que, espero que hayas dormido bien –** dijo con una sonrisa sentándose junto a ella **– eres bienvenida cuando quieras –** le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de marcharse diciendo **– ahora levanta ese lindo trasero, que he preparado un delicioso desayuno –**

En cuanto Amy abandonó la habitación empezó a vestirse y fue al baño con la esperanza de adquirir una apariencia más decente, finalmente lista se unió a la otra mujer quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la mesa.

 **\- Espero que te gusten mis tortitas, te lo advierto no son tan buenas pero te aseguro que son comestibles –** dijo dándole una mordida a una de ellas

 **\- No te preocupes, creo poder soportarlo –** bromeó. El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que la castaña lo rompió con un solo comentario

 **\- Con que Regina ¿eh?** – sonrió al ver la cara que puso la rubia

 **\- Sabía que no era buena idea contártelo –** se quejó ente su imprudencia

 **\- ¡Oye!** **era lo menos que merecía cuando te plantas en la puerta de mi casa pidiendo una copa de lo más fuerte que tenga –**

 **\- No sabía a donde ir –** confesó

 **\- No sé si sentirme alagada porque en un momento así hayas pensado en mi u ofendida por ser tu última opción –** comentó pensativa

 **\- Creí que eras tú la que quería ser mi amiga –** rebatió, la castaña asintió dándole la razón **– no sé lo que me paso, de pronto sentí la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar –**

 **\- Eso se llaman celos –** Elise bajo la cabeza pues sabía que era cierto – **además creo que te precipitaste, tal vez solo eran amigas –** comentó recordando lo que le contó

 **\- Sé que reaccioné como una tonta, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba plantada frente a tu puerta –**

 **\- No te preocupes, cuando te enamoras entras en una fase de estupidización momentánea, es normal –** restó importancia **– pero sí, actuaste mal –**

 **\- ¿Y cómo se supone que debía actuar, según tú? –**

 **\- Si hubiera sido yo, me hubiera acercado velozmente hasta ella y le plantaría un beso digno de Hollywood para marcar mi territorio –** dijo seriamente

 **\- Claro y luego me hubiera ganado una bofetada también digna de Hollywood –** respondió ante la peor idea que había escuchado **– si fuera tan fácil, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo –** solo Dios sabia los pensamientos que tenía desde que aceptó lo que sentía por Regina

 **\- Pues si no muestras tu lado pasional con ella y te das prisa, alguien se te va adelantar –**

 **\- Si quieres hacerme sentir bien, estás haciendo un mal trabajo –**

 **\- Solo soy realista, además si las cosas no van bien con Regina, estaría más que dispuesta a hacerte sentir bien, muy bien ¿no sé si me entiendes? –** dijo sugerente y moviendo sus cejas

 **\- Nunca paras ¿verdad? –**

 **\- El hecho de que estés enamorada de alguien más, no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir contigo, solo me hare a un lado momentáneamente por el bien común –** Elise la miro seriamente **– está bien me callo –**

* * *

 **\- ¡Hey! Estas haciendo trampa –**

 **\- No es verdad –**

 **\- Claro que sí, no es normal que hayas pasado de nivel tan rápido –** si la abuela la viera en ese instante sin duda se ganaría un golpe por discutir con un niño **– Regina dile a tu hijo que deje de hacer trampa –** buscó apoyo en su amiga sin embargo ésta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

 **\- ¿Ves? Ni mamá está de acuerdo contigo, no hago trampa –** rebatió nuevamente

 **\- Regina ¿estás bien? –** pregunto con curiosidad la loba ignorando a Henry quien se había dado cuenta del estado de su madre

 **\- ¡Mamá! –** dijo en voz alta el chico sabiendo que solo así lograría que su madre reaccionara

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó alarmada la morena

 **\- Has estado todo el día pensativa ¿Pasa algo malo?** – preguntó preocupada Ruby

 **\- No es nada –** restó importancia **– solo pensaba en el trabajo –** completó en voz baja, la respuesta no convenció a los presentes

Si lo pensaba bien no estaba mintiendo, pensaba en algo relacionado con el trabajo, específicamente en su jefa y lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. ¿Por qué se fue con Amy si varias veces le había dicho que no le interesaba? ¿Por qué la dejo plantada? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué aun no le había escrito? La rubia solía hacer eso, principalmente para preguntarle cómo estaba yendo su día y planear donde comerían el domingo. Sin embargo caía la noche y ni rastros de Elise. ¿Le habría pasado algo? O es que aún seguía con Amy.

 **\- Voy a preparar la cena –** habló nuevamente, tal vez cocinar haría que deje de pensar en tonterías. Elise era solo su amiga, no tenía por qué estar controlando su vida

 **\- Hablando de cenas –** dijo Henry **– ahora que Ruby está aquí, he pensado que sería buena idea llevarla con nosotros a comer con Elise y para que la conozca de una vez por todas –**

 **\- Es una gran idea –** secundó la loba, se moría de ganas por conocer a esa rubia que al parecer ahora era amiga de Regina

 **\- Deberías preguntárselo a Elise primero ¿no crees?** – dijo Regina, sabiendo que la rubia tenía cierta renitencia a conocer nuevas personas

 **\- Estoy seguro que dirá que sí, déjamelo a mí –** comento el chico

* * *

Oficialmente y cien por ciento comprobado, Elise se dió cuenta de que el viernes por la noche reaccionó como una idiota. Ruby Lucas solo era una buena amiga de Regina, así como Alex lo era y lamentablemente ella también.

Aunque dada a la reacción que su asistente tuvo con ella durante la cena, parecía que solo eran conocidas, Ruby se planteaba seriamente si de verdad eran amigas como solía decir Henry.

Regina apenas mantenía pequeñas conversaciones con Elise, mayormente sobre la empresa. La morena temía que si hablaba continuamente con la rubia, no podría contenerse y terminaría haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre lo que paso el viernes, quedando frente a su jefa como una curiosa y entrometida. La vida personal de Elise no le incumbía en nada. Aunque por otro lado, eran amigas, y las amigas se cuentan todo ¿verdad? Elise no tenía por qué ocultarle cosas como esas.

 **\- Por cierto Elise ¿Por qué nos dejaste plantadas el viernes? –** Ruby pregunto como si nada, ignorando que su amiga estaba más que atenta a la respuesta

 **\- Bueno… yo, es que me surgió un asusto importante de la empresa y no podía postergarlas –** dijo la primera excusas que se le vino a la mente **– pensaba llamarte Regina, y decirte que no iría pero me quede sin batería, lo siento –** se dirigió esta vez a la morena, disculpándose ya que tal vez la morena actuaba distante con ella por aquel asunto

O eso es lo que inocentemente pensaba la rubia. Ella no sabía que aquella noche Regina vio y escucho como las abandonaba para irse con Amy. La excusa que dio Elise, lo único que consiguió fue que Regina se enojara más con ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle? ¿No eran amigas? Diferente hubiera sido la historia si solo hubiera dicho que surgió un problema en la empresa, sin embargo tuvo el descaro de decir que ni siquiera había ido al bar, cuando claramente Regina la había visto

 **\- No tienes que disculparte, además tampoco echamos en falta tu presencia –** dijo inconscientemente, dejando salir su lado mordaz, estaba muy enojada con la rubia así que no midió sus palabras

 **\- Es bueno saber que lo pasaron bien sin mí –** la voz de Elise salió más débil de lo que esperaba **– creo que mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –** continuó, de pronto sintió que estaba sobrando en aquel departamento **– despídeme de Henry, un placer conocerte Ruby –** estrechó la mano de la loba **– nos vemos mañana Regina –** se despidió de su asistente con un ligero movimiento de mano y salió de aquel lugar

 **\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?** – preguntó Ruby en cuanto la rubia se marchó **– para ser tu amiga no la tratas tan bien que digamos –**

 **\- Eso es poco comparado a como me trataba cuando no conocimos, además me ha mentido, nos ha mentido –** corrigió y procedió a contarle la verdadera historia del viernes. Regina se decía así misma que la razón por la cual estaba enojada era porque odiaba que le mintieran. Eso era.

* * *

 **\- ¿Ya le dijiste? –**

 **\- Buenos días a ti también Amy –**

 **\- Como sea ¿ya le dijiste? –**

 **\- No y no lo haré –** estaba casada de escuchar a la otra mujer repetir la misma pregunta **– al menos no por ahora, es muy precipitado –**

 **\- No lo es, si no te das prisa alguien más ira a por ti –** dijo divertida

 **\- ¿Sabes que no caeré verdad? –**

 **\- Eso es porque aún no he utilizado toda la artillería cariño, soy capaz de conquistar a quien quiera –**

 **\- Lo que digas –**

 **\- ¿Le dirás? –**

 **\- No –** estaba empezando a cansarse de verdad

 **\- Vamos no es tan difícil, solo ve y dile "Regina cariño mío, eres la mujer que ha enternecido mi oscuro y frio corazón, además de que estas muy buena, ¿quisieras pasar todas las noches venideras conmigo? aunque si no quieres está bien, que Amy está más que dispuesta a hacerlo" dile eso y seguro que caerá rendida –** concluyó riéndose

 **\- Estas loca** – también empezó a reírse por aquellas ocurrencias **– esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y no precipitare las cosas –**

 **\- Eres muy aburrida cariño, no sé porque me gustas, lo único que sé es que cuando tengas la valentía para declararte probablemente volveré a ser virgen –**

 **\- Lo dudo mucho, tengo que colgar vamos a empezar una reunión, al que por cierto deberías estar asistiendo –** reprochó

 **\- Confió en tu buen juicio, además esas reuniones me aburren, claro que si son privadas y contigo, la historia cambia –** y como si nada la castaña colgó

* * *

Era idea suya o esta reunión estaba siendo muy tediosa, antes no le parecían así. Aunque, antes, no tenia en quien pensar a cada hora. Actualmente el 80% de sus pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados por una morena que ahora estaba sentada al frente, pero sin mirarla. De hecho casi no se habían visto ese día, cada una ocupadas por sus trabajos.

Necesitaba saber si hizo algo malo para que la morena estuviera enojada con ella, aquel comentario durante la cena no era propio de ella, al menos no de la Regina que conocía, al final si era una Reina Malvada después de todo. No podía negar que le incomodó un poco lo que dijo, pero a lo largo de su vida peores cosas le habían dicho, así que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Saco su móvil y empezó a escribir.

 **\- ¿Estas enojada?** **–** Regina se asustó a sentir como su móvil vibrada entre sus manos, pensó que sería su hijo o incluso Ruby, más se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era su jefa. Le dedico una mirada de ¿ _en serio?_ Pero la rubia lanzo una mirada al móvil como indicando que solo podían hablar por mensajes

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? –** segundos después - **¿Hice algo que te molestara? –**

 **\- Deberías prestar atención a la reunión** **–** la morena evadió la pregunta, no estaba de humor para hablar de aquello

 **\- Soy la jefa, puedo hacer lo que quiera, además mi asistente me dará un resumen después –**

 **\- En ese caso deberías dejar de mandarme mensajes –**

 **\- Lo haré pero contesta a mi pregunta –**

 **\- No estoy enojada ¿Feliz? –**

 **\- Puede que sea un mensaje de texto pero ha sonado a sarcasmo –**

 **\- Señorita Mills ¿no cree que es inapropiado mandar mensajes durante una reunión importante? –** Regina no pudo contestar al mensaje de Elise ya que uno de los socios intervino llamándole la atención **– hay varias personas que desearían tener este trabajo, no se le olvide –**

 **\- Y a ti no se te olvide que la única que puede reprender a MI asistente, soy YO –** intervino la rubia, enfatizando algunas palabras y contratacando al hombre **– además ella no está haciendo nada inapropiado, le he pedido que concrete una cita con mi abogado –** mintió

 **\- Lo siento, no lo sabía –**

 **\- Pues la próxima vez, piensa antes de hablar –** le dedico una desafiante mirada antes de dirigirse al otro hombre que estaba hablando al frente – **continua** – ordenó

 **\- Ya he terminado –** dijo temeroso ante la tensión que se había formado en el lugar

 **\- Oh si… ya veo… bueno en ese caso nos vemos en la próxima reunión, que tengan una buena tarde –** dijo todo de carrera antes de exponerse más y abandono la sala de juntas seguida muy de cerca por la morena

/

 **\- Es tu culpa –** dijo enojada Regina

 **\- Lo siento –** cuando escribió los mensajes no penaba que aquel asunto se les saliera de las manos

 **\- Qué vergüenza, ese hombre me ha reprendido delante de todos –**

 **\- Si mal no recuerdo, te defendí –** replicó

 **\- Lo sé –** dijo calmándose, no quería estar mal con la rubia, solo estaba alterada – **gracias** –

 **\- No sería la primera vez –** resto importancia recordando el asusto de Erick durante los primeros días de Regina **– ahora que ya estamos a solas ¿contestaras mi pregunta? –**

 **\- A veces eres peor que Alex ¿lo sabias?** – se refería a la insistencia por saber cosas de ella

 **\- Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como ella, la respuesta es no –**

 **\- Bueno, pues lo eres, además te dije que no estaba enojada –**

 **\- Entonces porque actúas extraño –**

 **\- Solo estoy estresada, de verdad –** dijo aparentando sinceridad, que por supuesto a la rubia no convenció

 **\- Regina somos amigas –** dolía decir aquello **– si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decirme –**

 **\- Está bien ya que insistes –** caminó directamente hasta ella **\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? –** ante la cara de desconcierto de la rubia fue más específica **– el viernes te vi en el bar ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué con Amy? –** bueno lo había soltado todo, ahora solo esperaba que la rubia esclareciera sus dudas para sentirse más tranquila, necesitaba la tranquilidad que antes tenía con la rubia

* * *

 _Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, hace varias semanas me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti, el viaje que hice fue para ordenar mis ideas y llegue a la conclusión de que voy a luchar por ti, el viernes iba al bar con los ánimos por los cielos pero estos cayeron al piso cuando te vi con Ruby, en ese entonces no sabía que era tu amiga, así que como imaginaras interprete muy mal la escena, estaba muerta de celos, como no tenía con quien hablarlo, ya que mi mejor amiga eres tú y obviamente esto no podía decírtelo, llamé a Amy, fui a su casa y le conté todo lo que me pasaba, no fue de gran consuelo, pase la noche ahí, pero no pasó nada entre nosotras, lo juro. Entonces ¿me das una oportunidad?_

Soñar no cuesta nada se decía Elise.

 **\- Despierta –** ordenó Regina mientras movía su mano frente a la rubia

 **\- Lo siento, estaba pensando –** inhaló fuertemente antes de contestar **– está bien, lo admito. Fui al bar y luego me fui a casa de Amy, pero no es por lo que piensas, tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con ella, no me encontraba bien, bebí demasiado y me invito amablemente a pasar la noche ahí, no pasó nada, lo juro. Debí habértelo dicho pero surgió así de repente. De verdad , lo siento –** lo más conveniente era haber dicho eso y no lo que estaba pensando inicialmente

 **\- Está bien te creo –** el saber que no había pasado nada entre las dos mujeres, de cierta forma causó alivio en la morena

 **\- Entonces ¿estamos bien? –** ahora que los malos entendidos habían muerto, esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad

 **\- Sí, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo –**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa?-**

 **\- ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que tenías que contarle a Amy y que no podías contármelo a mí? –** aquella pregunta dejo sin habla a la rubia. Genial, ¿Qué podía decirle? Inconscientemente lo que le dijo Amy regreso a su mente, se pateó mentalmente por considerar aunque sea por uno segundos aquello

 **\- ¿Cómo está la rubia más candente de esta empresa? Tu secretaria no estaba, así que me he tomado la libertad de pasar –** interrumpió abruptamente Amy, pero al ver que la rubia estaba acompañada sonrió abiertamente **\- ¿le dijiste? –** preguntó entusiasmada

 **\- ¿Decirme que? –** dijo Regina

 **\- No le dijiste –** hablo nuevamente la castaña **– estás perdiendo tiempo cariño –** recomendó esta vez.

La rubia estaba a punto de matarla, una socia más, una socia menos, lo cierto es que no le importaba, solo quería que aquella inoportuna castaña cerrara su boca cuanto antes. Regina en cambio se hallaba perdida entre el secreto de ambas mujeres y el hecho de que Amy llamara cariño a Elise y ésta no dijera nada. ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

 **\- No te preocupes, yo se lo diré por ti –** aquella declaración sorprendió a ambas mujeres

 **\- AMY –** gritó desesperada Elise **– porque no me acompañas fuera –** intentaba por todos los medios evitar aquella catástrofe

 **\- No, por favor continua, aquí la señorita misteriosa no quiere contarme nada –** era su oportunidad para saber que le estaba ocultando Elise

 **\- ¿No sabía que te interesara demasiado su vida personal? –** se burló la castaña y la morena enrojeció **– aquí nuestra amiga está pasando por una etapa de estupidización ¿verdad cariño? –** soltó así sin más, logrando que la rubia palideciera,

 **\- Suficiente –** se levantó enojada la rubia **– vas a salir por la puerta y no volverás a menos que te lo pida –** empujo a la mujer hasta la salida y cerró con fuerza la puerta de su despacho

 **\- ¿No pensaras que voy a dejar pasar lo que dijo Amy? –**

 **\- No lo pensé por un segundo, Alex tiene razón, eres muy curiosa –** tomó asiento mientras se masajeaba las sienes

 **\- Eras tú la que decía que somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que sea –** al ver la frustración de la rubia tomo su mano para trasmitirle confianza, ignorando que debido aquel gesto el corazón de Elise se detuvo un momento **– además no creo entender el término "estupidización" –** continuó soltando su mano, sin embargo la rubia mantenía fija su mirada extrañando el calor y la sensación que le produjo

 **\- Yo no... no puedo –**

 **\- Hey, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, confía en mi –** tal era la turbación de la rubia que Regina sintió la necesidad de reconfortarla. Pasaron varios segundos para que la Elise contestara

 **\- Creo que estoy enamorada –** confesó en un susurro casi inaudible, si no fuera porque Regina estaba atenta a la respuesta no lo hubiera escuchado

 **\- ¿Qué? Quiero decir eso es una gran noticia –** sonrió emocionada. Su jefa era una mujer excepcional, aunque con un temperamento un poco fuerte, la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos sería muy afortunada **– pero ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo la conociste? Cuéntame –**

 **\- Todo a su tiempo Regina, ya te lo contare –**

 **\- Ahora no te pongas misteriosa conmigo –**

 **\- No te escucho –** ignoró la petición de Regina **– vuelve al trabajo –** ordenó

 **\- No es justo, de hecho debería estar enojada contigo por contarle todo a Amy antes que a mí. Se supone que soy tu amiga –**

 **\- Pero acabamos de arreglar nuestros problemas, no puedes volver a enojarte –**

 **\- Claro que puedo, es más si no hubiera sido por Amy nunca no me lo hubieras contado –** la rubia calló abruptamente porque era verdad **\- ¿ves? –** reclamó indignada

 **\- Regina espera –**

 **\- Tienes razón mejor me voy a trabajar, al parecer muchas personas desearían estar en mi puesto –** aún más indignada camino hasta la puerta

 **\- Eres una exagerada –**

 **\- Lo sé, y tú también –** cual niña pequeña salió haciendo berrinche causando una sonrisa enamorada en la rubia

* * *

 **\- Estas exagerando –**

 **\- Por supuesto que no, se supone que siempre me cuenta todo –**

 **\- Cada persona tiene sus secretos, hay cosas que no te he contado y eso no me hace una mala amiga –** dijo Alex

 **\- Pero con Elise es diferente, no entiendo por qué no quiere decirme sobre ella –**

 **\- Estará esperando que se concrete las cosas, no se –**

 **\- O tal vez la conozco –** opinó la morena, Alex asintió dándole la razón, era una opción aceptable **– por eso no quiere decirme, tal vez es alguien cercano a mí –**

 **\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura que Amy no es la afortunada? –**

 **\- Es imposible, no tienen nada en común, además no parece ser del tipo de Elise, a ella le gustan las persona centradas pero divertidas. Amy solo tiene lo segundo y en exceso –**

 **\- Centradas y divertidas. Mmm me suena a ti –** insinuó en broma Alex

 **\- No digas tonterías –**

 **\- ¿Y si soy yo? –**

 **\- Eso es más imposible aún –** empezó a reírse ganándose una mirada indignada de la joven

 **\- Me arrepiento de elegirte como mi madrina –**

 **\- No lo haces, por cierto ¿ya decidieron la fecha? –**

 **\- Por mí, me casaría mañana mismo en las Vegas con un sacerdote vestido de Elvis –**

 **\- Por suerte Ally es quien planea la boda –** comentó asustada por la terrible idea de su amiga **– una mujer merece una boda inolvidable –**

 **\- Elvis es inolvidable –**

* * *

El que Elise no quisiera contarle sobre la extraña mujer frustraba enormemente a Regina, pasaban los días y no conseguía sacarle nada de información.

 **\- La mujer hablará cuando quiera hablar –** había dicho Alex

 **\- Pero quiero saberlo ya –**

 **\- Estoy empezando a creer que estas obsesionada con el tema –**

 **\- No lo estoy, solo me preocupo por ella –**

 **\- Entonces emborráchala hasta que su lengua se suelte lo suficiente para que te cuente –** bromeó la joven, todo esto le resultaba raro pero dejaría que Regina lo descubriese sola

* * *

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo con Alex –**

 **\- No estoy obsesionada Ruby –**

 **\- Me refería a lo del licor, lo de la obsesión lo has dicho tu –**

 **\- ¿Qué obsesión? –** intervino Henry llegando hasta ellas seguida por Elise

 **\- Nada –** contestó rápidamente la morena

 **\- Estas muy misteriosa últimamente –** dijo la rubia

 **\- Mira quien habla –**

 **\- Dejen de discutir, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto en media hora –**

 **\- Lo siento –** se disculpó Elise **– suban al auto –**

Un mes de vacaciones por más de 28 años de servicio, era injusto pero es lo único que le ofreció su abuela. Si pensarlo más tomo sus maletas y aprovecho para visitar a su amiga, ganándose un bronceado espectacular y experiencias inolvidables. Se acostumbró a San Francisco aunque no había nada mejor que el hogar y de cierta forma extrañaba a la abuelita.

 **\- Cuida mucho a mi amiga –** dijo en forma de despedida

 **\- No te preocupes lo hare –** contestó Elise

 **\- Si quieres que Regina deje de buscar pistas, lo mejor será que le digas que ella es la misteriosa mujer –**

 **\- ¿Tan evidente soy? –** había pasado varios años ocultando perfectamente sus sentimientos, pera que llegara una morena y tirara abajo sus muros en cuestión de meses

 **\- No, pero tu mirada dice mucho. Y cuando la vez solo falta que se formen corazoncitos en tus ojos –** la rubia enrojeció

 **\- Ya solo faltaba que Henry se diera cuenta –** se lamentó

 **\- Ehh, yo no estaría tan segura –** exclamó con culpabilidad

 **\- No, no, no puede saberlo ¿Cómo lo supo? –**

* * *

Hace una semana…

 _ **\- Ruby ¿Qué opinas de Elise? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Has notado algo raro en la forma que se comporta con mi madre? –**_

 _ **\- Mmm es amable, se preocupa por ella, lo que una amiga hace supongo –**_

 _ **\- Sí, pero –**_

 _Durante varios domingos Elise, su madre y el habían establecido una rutina, que implicaba cenar juntos. La rubia era agradable, al inicio un poco tímida pero con el tiempo tomó confianza e incluso bromeaba con el chico. Cuando estaba con su madre siempre iba sonriente, como si fuera lo más especial del mundo. Durante varios días de observación se dio cuenta de la realidad. Elise tenía en su mirada el mismo sentimiento que Emma antes de que se divorciara de Regina._

 _El descubrimiento trajo consigo confusión. Elise estaba enamorada de su madre, pero no estaba preparado, no quería que su madre sufriera, no después de todo los avances que hizo. Necesitaba esclarecer sus dudas y saber si alguien más se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba._

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres a si Elise ve a tu madre más que una amiga? –**_

 _ **\- Si –**_ _exclamó entusiasmado_ _ **– pensé que era el único en darse cuenta –**_

 _ **\- No te creas tan especial, soy una loba ¿Qué esperabas? Además los ojos de Elise prácticamente lo gritan –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué opinas? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué opinas tú? –**_ _ella podía decir lo que fuera pero el más implicado en todo era Henry_

 _ **\- No quiero que mamá sufra de nuevo –**_

* * *

 **\- Regina ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar –**

 **\- No voy hacerle daño –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero ella no –**

 **\- Descuida, no intentare nada hasta que sienta que Regina está preparada –**

 **\- ¿Y si nunca lo está? –**

 **\- En ese caso, hare que lo esté, pienso conquistarla, no parare hasta lograrlo, tengo que hacerlo. Tal vez no haya sufrido ni vivido lo que ella pero tampoco lo he pasado muy bien, ella es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde hace años, no puedo dejarla ir, la necesito –** contestó con decisión, quebrándose en las últimas palabras

 **\- Es lo único que necesitaba escuchar –** dijo enternecida – **nos vemos, cuídala –**

 **\- Lo prometo, saluda a tu abuela por mí –**

Así fue como la loba regresó a Storybrooke, ganándose nuevas amigas y con un descubrimiento nuevo, solo faltaba que Regina también se diera cuenta y sobre todo ¿estaría la morena dispuesta a abrir su corazón de nuevo? Solo dependía del tiempo y de una rubia que había prometido hacer todo lo posible para conseguir tal hazaña.

* * *

Tenía que hablar con Henry, de eso no había duda. Si quería algo con su asistente, era necesario la aprobación de su hijo, él era lo más importante en la vida de la morena. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a querer al muchacho, pero tampoco quería encariñarse con él, si las cosas no salían bien sería muy doloroso. No es que tuviera miedo, solo que las palabras de Ruby no abandonaban su mente ¿y si Regina nunca volviera a estar lista para enamorarse de nuevo?

 **\- Cuantas veces debo decir que lo siento –**

 **\- Un lo siento no basta, me pusiste en un grave aprieto con Regina –**

 **\- Míralo por el lado positivo, ahora ya sabe que sientes algo por alguien –**

 **\- Sí, pero no sabe que es ella –**

 **\- Ese es el lado bueno, el no saber, es lo que está matándola, te lo aseguro. Incluso apuesto que esta celosa –**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Es evidente que ella solo me ve como una amiga –**

 **\- Cariño, a veces eres demasiado ingenua –** hizo un puchero como sintiendo pena de ella **– opción uno, esta celosa porque a su parecer alguien más roba tu atención; opción dos, esta celosa porque no sabe quién es y yo sí, lo cual quiere decir que no soporta que alguien mas sea tu confidente. En ambos casos sale a relucir su lado posesivo para contigo, eso es bueno, los celos y la posesividad son los primeros pasas para el amor –** concluyó como si de una gran enseñanza se tratara

 **\- No me des falsas esperanzas ¿quieres? –**

 **\- No lo son, el tiempo me dará la razón, una vez dado mi consejo del día, me voy, tengo que ir al gimnasio –** explicó **– no es fácil mantener este cuerpo –** avanzo hasta la puerta encontrándose con Regina que entraba en ese preciso momento **– que casualidad, justo estábamos hablando de ti, lástima que no pueda quedarme, nos vemos cariño –** le mando un beso volado a la rubia causando incomodidad a la morena **– adiós Regina –**

 **\- ¿Seguro que no traen nada entre manos? –** dijo Regina entrando y sentándose frente a su jefa

 **\- Cómo crees –**

 **\- ¿Entonces de que hablaban? –**

 **\- De cosas sin importancia –** contestó nerviosa, enojando a su asistente

 **\- Firma estos pedidos –** dijo cortante entregándole los documentos, arruinaría su día si seguía pensando en su jefa

 **\- ¿Estas enojada? –** preguntó con cautela mientras firmaba

 **\- No –** contestó demasiado rápido **\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –** dijo aparentando tranquilidad

 **\- Últimamente siempre lo estás conmigo –**

 **\- No digas idioteces –**

 **\- ¿Ves? –** sonrió al confirmar su punto

 **\- Es el estrés –** era la excusa de siempre, recibió los documentos de nuevo y salió como si nada del despacho

" _Entonces emborráchala hasta que su lengua se suelte lo suficiente para que te cuente"_ las palabras de Alex resonaron en su cabeza dándole una gran idea, o al menos eso pensaba. Sabía que era una mala idea, sobre todo si era dicha por Alex y apoyada por Ruby, pero necesitaba saberlo. Regresó en sus pasos antes de arrepentirse.

 **\- Elise ¿Qué harás esta noche? –** Regina hablo con un cariño poco viso en esos días y la rubia casi se muere de susto por tal intromisión

 **\- Nada –** contestó después de recuperarse

 **\- Te espero a la 8 en el estacionamiento –** y así como entro salió de nuevo

Elise no sabía que sentir, si felicidad por la forma en que le hablo Regina o confusión por lo que dijo.

* * *

 **\- Lamento hacerte esperar –** se disculpó la morena entrando al coche de Elise

 **\- No pasa nada –** restó importancia **\- ¿Dónde están las demás? –**

 **\- Ellas no vienen –** explicó **– esta noche solo seremos tu y yo –** fue más especifica

 **\- Me estas asustando –** fue sincera la rubia, la forma en que le trataba la morena no era normal, tampoco es que se quejara

 **\- No me mires así, ¿acaso no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? –**

 **\- Claro que si –** respondió sonriendo ya que era lo que más deseaba

 **\- ¿Entonces qué esperas? Arranca, estaba buscando lugares y encontré uno que me gustó mucho –**

 **\- Tengo miedo de preguntar –** dijo antes de ponerse en marcha y abandonar la empresa

* * *

 **\- Es más tranquilo que el bar que frecuentamos –** gritó la rubia para que la otra mujer la escuchara, el lugar era tranquilo pero igual de ruidoso

 **\- Me apetecía un lugar más privado –**

 **\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –** mañana tenían que trabajar, pero qué importaba, ella era la jefa, podían tomarse el día libre. Después de todo no todos los días tienes a Regina Mills por toda una noche

 **\- Por supuesto –**

Las copas iban y venía. Elise quien no acostumbraba a beber se limitaba en cuanto al número de copas, quería estar parcialmente sobria para cuidar de Regina, quien en ese momento se había olvidado de su plan y estaba un poco más borracha que su jefa.

Ambas se la estaban pasando bien, se reían de todo especialmente cuando una par de hombres se acercaron a ellas con claras intenciones de llevárselas a la cama, lo que no sabían era que estaban enfrentándose a dos reinas malvadas, que perfectamente podían reducir su moral con comentarios cortantes y poco amables.

En un punto de la noche, ambas se habían propuesto una competencia, quien se bebiera primero 5 shots de tequila le pediría cualquier cosa a la perdedora. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, por un lado Elise, que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, y por el otro, Regina que no tenía una buena relación con el tequila.

La morena pretendía preguntarle, si ganaba, quien era la misteriosa mujer de la que su amiga se hallaba prendada, en cambio la rubia no sabía muy bien que pedir, solo competía por diversión, además de que una Regina borracha era más adorable que de costumbre.

Contra todo pronóstico la ganadora fue Elise, la morena simplemente se reía por haber perdido mientras la rubia ponía una cara graciosa aparentando que estaba pensando en cómo cobrar su apuesta. Por suerte la voz del anfitrión del lugar le dio una gran y divertida idea

 **\- MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS; LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DEL KARAOKE; EL ESPACIO DONDE DESCUBRIMOS EL TALENTO ESCONDIDO DE NUESTROS CLIENTES –**

 **\- NO –** gritó Regina sabiendo que eso era lo que le pediría Elise, además la cara de la rubia le delataba

 **\- Si –** contraataco

 **\- No lo hare, me da vergüenza –**

 **\- Claro que lo harás, me lo debes, gane la apuesta. Estoy en mi justo derecho a reclamar mi premio –**

 **\- Por favor no –**

 **\- No hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme, una apuesta es una apuesta –**

 **\- Ok, está bien –** cedió resignada, de pronto una idea se formó en su cabeza y sonrió antes de decir **– pero con una condición –** la rubia asintió dispuesta a cumplir cualquier cosa solo por escucharla **– la próxima vez cantas tú, me muero por escuchar tu voz –** sin más que añadir se tomó el ultimo shot que le faltaba para llenarse de valor y corrió hasta el DJ a seleccionar la canción que cantaría, dejando a la rubia con un mal sabor de boca por su petición

Habían pasado años desde que dejo de cantar, no lo había vuelto hacer desde que tenía 13 años, su madre siempre decía que tenía una hermosa voz, pero ella nunca volvió a estar para escucharla, ni ella ni nadie. Con el tiempo retomó ese hábito pero solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando necesitaba relajarse o cuando estaba completamente feliz, teniendo en cuenta lo último el número de veces era incluso más reducido.

Sus angustias desaparecieron en cuanto Regina empezó hablar y posteriormente a cantar

 **\- Perdí una apuesta, así que ya se imaginaran porque estoy parada frente a ustedes –** se dirigió al público haciendo un puchero adorable **– la buena noticia es que estoy lo suficientemente borracha para no acordarme de esto mañana, espero que ustedes también lo estén –** el público empezó a reírse, la morena hizo una señal y la música empezó a sonar.

Elise reconoció rápidamente la melodía, sonrió con nostalgia, era True Colors. Sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, sin embargo su sonrisa seguía plasmada. Sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos que volvían y un amor que seguía creciendo.

Durante el coro de la canción ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas, aquella estrofa lo decía todo, Elise lo sabía, Regina pronto lo haría.

 **And I see your true colors**

 _Yo veo tus colores verdaderos_

 **Shining through**

 _Brillando en ti_

 **See your true colors**

 _Veo tus colores verdaderos_

 **That's why I love you**

 _Por eso te amo_

 **So don't be afraid to let them show**

 _Así que no tengas miedo de mostrarlos_

 **Your true colors**

 **True colors are beautiful,**

 _Tus colores verdaderos son hermosos_

 **Like a rainbow**

 _Como un arcoíris_

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? díganme lo que piensan. Por cierto me fue mas que bien en esa prueba, gracias por sus buenas vibras :)

Aby: ¿que opinas ahora de Amy? Nuestra reina esta empezando a darse cuenta de lo importante que Elise es para ella

Lupitha: jajaj los celos siempre sacan a relucir lo que de verdad sentimos, ahora le toca a Regina

Alex: Elise debe ir con cautela, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha vivido Regina, eso no quiere decir que tardara mucho. Una boda estilo Elvis ¿que te parece?

Ragamuffin: van siempre al mismo bar, pero si a tu segunda pregunta. Ruby y Henry ya lo saben, de hecho creo que todos menos Regina XD

Vainilla: Estamos de acuerdo, la rubia se precipito, pero no ha pasado a mayores, Regina Borracha y un karaoke es todo lo que te doy por el momento jajaj

Matu16: Gracias por tus sabias palabras, has captado la esencia de esta historia. Tienes razón, cuando estas enamorada cambia toda tu forma de ser, Elise no es la excepción, de hecho creo qu ele va costar controlar sus sentimientos

MinaCX: de la inconsciencia pasa a la consciencia, Regina esta dándose cuenta de que Elise es importante para ella. Dile a tu novia que acertó en su teoría, a su modo Amy esta ayudando a Elise, aunque nunca dejara los coqueteos a un lado

Evazqueen: spoiler¡ el proximo capitulo conoceremos el pasado de Elise, prepárense. ¿Te parece una boda en las Vegas? Elise es timida para empezar con el coqueteo, creo que es mas romantica, una persona de detalles y acciones

Guest: Lo siento mucho, no estaba en mis planes tardar mucho, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	24. True Colors Part 2

He vuelto :) perdón por la tardanza

Me alegra ver que nuevas personas van dejando sus comentarios. Gracias

La canción de este capitulo también se llama True Colors pero esta es de Zedd. Les recomiendo hacer una relación de la letra de las dos canciones.

¿Preparados para saber del pasado de Elise?

Listos o no, aquí vamos

* * *

 _ **2 AÑOS**_

 _ **\- Pa-pa –**_ _era irónico que esa fuera su primera palabra_ _ **– pa-pa-pa –**_

 _ **\- Ma-ma, vamos cariño di mamá –**_ _a la mujer le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión que "mamá" fuera la primera palabra de su hijo, pero no fue así_

 _ **\- Pa pa pa pa –**_ _seguía diciendo_

 _ **\- Papá no está cariño, pero me tienes a mí, Mamá, solo repítelo–**_

 _ **\- Papa –**_

 _ **\- Ok, dejemos las palabras para otro día, y espero que lo primero que escuche se Mamá –**_ _reprendió en broma_

 _ **\- Ma ma ma ma –**_ _la mujer rubia sonrió de emoción_

 _ **\- Eso es mi vida –**_ _la sujetó en brazos emocionada_ _ **\- ¿ves que no era tan difícil? –**_ _le daba muchos besos a su hija quien reía por las cosquillas que provocaba_ _ **– estoy muy orgullosa de ti Elise –**_ _soltó con alegría_ _ **– tal vez papá no esté pero siempre me tendrás a mí, lo prometo. Siempre seremos ti y yo contra el mundo, cariño –**_

 _ **\- Mamá –**_ _las lágrimas fueron imposibles de contener ante la ternura con las que dichas palabras fueron mencionadas_

* * *

 **\- No sé si esas lágrimas son porque canté como los ángeles o porque de verdad lo hice horrible –** la rubia no se dio cuenta en que momento Regina bajo del escenario, si lo hubiera hecho le habría ahorrado el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo. No lo pudo evitar, las emociones vinieron de golpe.

 **\- Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que te encuentras, debo admitir que no lo hiciste tan mal –** contestó secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas y adquiriendo una postura burlona **– de hecho, creo que lo hiciste genial –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo con las mejillas rojas

 **\- Debo decir que estas llena de sorpresas, madre ejemplar, asistente competente, buena con los niños, poseedora de un imaginación inigualable y que además canta ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?**

 **\- Te hace falta probar mi tarta de manzanas, seguro que con eso caes rendida –** recuperó la compostura y bromeo respecto a los halagos que recibía, en parte gracias a la ayuda del tequila y la adrenalina del momento.

* * *

 _ **4 AÑOS**_

 _ **\- Mira mami ¿te gusta mi dibujo? –**_ _preguntaba entusiasmada_

 _ **\- ¡Oh! Cariño, esto es magnífico**_ _– para una niña de 4 años aquel dibujo era demasiado bueno, sin duda tenía mucho talento –_ _ **claro que me gusta –**_

 _ **\- ¿De verdad? –**_ _sabía que a su madre le gustaba cada una de sus "obras de arte" una refrigeradora tapizada con ellos lo demostraba, pero nunca se cansaba de escucharle decirlo_ _ **– somos tu y yo en casa de la abuela –**_

 _ **\- Lo se cariño, me di cuenta por el manzano –**_

 _ **\- ¿La abuela estará bien donde está ahora? –**_ _cuestionó pensativa_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, ahora está descansando junto a miles de estrellas –**_

 _ **\- La voy a extrañar mucho aunque si está feliz, yo también –**_

 _ **\- Te aseguro que lo está, y aunque ella no esté con nosotros, siempre nos cuidará –**_ _hablaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija_

 _ **\- También extrañare su tarta de manzana –**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas insinuando que la mía no es buena? –**_ _bromeó mientras le hacía cosquillas_

 _ **\- No mamá, detente, no dije eso –**_ _reía mientras intentaba alejarse de ella_ _ **– la tuya también es buena, pero ambas sabemos que la de la abuela es mejor –**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, pero cuando seas grande te enseñare a prepararla y ya veremos quien la hace mejor –**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo prometes? –**_ _estiró su meñique_

 _ **\- Lo prometo –**_ _entrelazó los dedos sellando la promesa_

* * *

Para la rubia no era necesario probar aquella tarta, sin haberlo hecho ya estaba rendida a los pies de la morena.

 **\- Eso puede solucionarse. Solo invítame algún día a tu casa y la borraremos de la lista de pendiente –**

 **\- ¿Tienes una lista de cosas pendientes conmigo? –** esta vez la rubia fue quien se sonrojó. No solo tenía una lista, tenía una vida entera de cosas pendiente con ella. Pero eso no podía decirlo, no por ahora

 **\- No pero podemos hacer una –**

 **\- En ese caso ya tengo el primer punto de la lista –**

 **\- ¿Qué es? –**

 **\- Escucharte cantar por supuesto –**

* * *

 _ **6 AÑOS**_

 _Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. Era lo único que su madre decía, no frente a ella, pero le había escuchado decirlo cuando se creía sola. Desde que su abuela falleció la economía de la pequeña familia había descendido, su madre se esforzaba por que no se notara, pero Elise ya se consideraba una niña grande y se daba cuenta de ello. Cosas evidentes, como la eliminación de las vacaciones y cursos de verano, el autobús ya no era necesario ya que iban caminando juntas y sobre todo que su madre dormía más tarde, porque tenía varios empleos temporales._

 _Siempre se preguntaba qué hacer para ayudar, su madre decía que en lo único que debía concentrarse es en la escuela y en sus tareas. Ah y en cantar._

 _ **\- ¿Te he dicho que no me canso de oír tu voz? –**_

 _ **\- Me lo dices al menos 5 veces al día –**_

 _ **\- Pues creo que ahora lo hare 7 –**_ _dijo seriamente_

 _ **\- La maestra me ha dicho que debería inscribirme en el coro de la escuela –**_ _Elise sonrió por las ocurrencias de su madre y le contó lo que había pasado en la escuela_

 _ **\- Esa es una gran idea –**_

 _ **\- No lo creo –**_ _dijo apenada_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? –**_

 _ **\- La inscripción cuesta mucho y cada mes hay que pagar una cuota –**_ _explicó_

 _ **\- Ya veo –**_ _el no poder darle a su hija todo lo que quisiera la entristecía, de que servía que su pequeña tenga muchos talentos si no podía pagar por pulirlos_

 _ **\- Además, no me gustan los demás niños que lo integran, son arrogantes y odiosos, por el bien de ellos lo mejor es que no entre –**_

 _ **\- Siento no poder darte lo que mereces, cariño –**_ _se disculpó con una cara triste_

 _ **\- No digas eso mamá, tú me das todo lo que necesito –**_

 _ **\- Pero no es suficiente –**_

 _ **\- No necesito nada más, solo que tu estés a mi lado –**_

 _ **\- Prometo que algún día llegaras a tener todo lo que quieras –**_

 _ **\- Yo creo que ya lo tengo –**_ _exclamó con sabiduría_

* * *

 **\- En cuanto te escuche, será tu turno de cumplir algo pendiente –**

 **\- Mi lista de cosas pendientes va desde mi despacho hasta el primer piso –**

 **\- Eso es imposible, perfectamente puedes tener todo lo que quieras –**

 **\- Mentira, nadie puede tener todo lo que quiere, pero lo admito, estoy exagerando, mi lista solo se reduce a 3 cosas –**

 **\- Entonces mientras más rápido cantes, más rápido intentaremos cumplir tu primer asusto pendiente –**

 **\- Suena como si fuera un fantasma buscando llegar al paraíso –**

 **\- Es más o menos igual –**

La morena tenía razón, el paraíso significaba felicidad y felicidad para ella significaba Regina. Si así eran las cosas no le importaba ser un fantasma, de hecho lo era, acostumbrada a vivir entre sombras, sin relacionarse con nadie, llego el momento de vivir, de buscar el paraíso.

* * *

 _ **8 AÑOS**_

 _ **\- Apuesto que hay fantasmas ahí –**_ _exclamó mientras caminaban en dirección a su próximo hogar_

 _ **\- No digas eso cariño –**_

 _ **\- Solo quiero hacer la convivencia más entretenida –**_

 _ **\- Habrá muchos niños ahí, créeme que tendras mucha diversión –**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, estoy segura que ellos no serán iguales a los niños de mi antigua escuela –**_

 _ **\- Ya que lo mencionas ¿no los extrañarás? –**_

 _ **\- ¿A ellos? Claro que no, mudarnos es lo mejor que podríamos haber hecho –**_

 _ **\- Me alegra oírte decir eso –**_

 _ **\- Lo que si extrañare es la casa de la abuela, el manzano –**_

 _ **\- Yo también, pero era necesario ponerlo vender la propiedad, necesitamos el dinero –**_

 _ **\- Algún día volveré a comprarla –**_ _aseguró con convicción_

 _ **\- Tienes toda una vida para hacerlo –**_

 _ **\- Es muy grande –**_ _dijo al llegar y observar la edificación. De lejos parecía más pequeña_

 _ **\- Bienvenidas –**_ _salió a recibirlas una mujer visiblemente mayor a su madre, seguida de una chica de color_ _ **– mi nombre es Sarah y ella es mi ayudante, Chloe. Espero que les guste el lugar y aquí no les faltara nada –**_

 _ **\- Gracias por recibirnos –**_ _hablaba agradecida la madre de Elise_ _ **– no causaremos molestias y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos –**_

 _ **\- Claro que no molestan, para eso estamos, para ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan –**_ _decía la mujer mayor_ _ **– aquí nos ayudamos entre todos y cuando crea que su situación ha mejorado pueden marcharse –**_

 _ **\- Pues en ese caso creo que nos tendrá un buen tiempo aquí –**_ _bromeó la rubia_

 _ **\- Y esta preciosura debe ser Elise ¿verdad? –**_

 _ **\- Sí, es mi hija –**_

 _ **\- Mucho gusto señora –**_ _saludo educadamente la niña_

 _ **\- El gusto es mío pequeña, Chloe les dará algunas indicaciones y les mostrara su habitación –**_

 _ **\- Por favor síganme –**_ _habló por primera vez la chica_

 _Madre e hija caminaron detrás de la morena, mirando detenidamente cada rincón de aquel lugar, era precioso. Varios niños jugaban en el césped y algunas mujeres preparaban bocadillos, saludaron a todas y siguieron su rumbo. Adaptarse al lugar sería muy fácil._

 _ **\- Señorita ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? –**_ _Elise le preguntó a Chloe_

 _ **\- Children's Dreams, cariño –**_ _contestó_

 _ **\- Me gusta el nombre –**_ _dijo_

 _ **\- Va perfectamente con el ambiente –**_ _añadió su madre_

* * *

 **\- Si quieres podemos cambiar de ambiente. Ir a otro lugar, ¿Qué opinas? –**

 **\- Opino que solo quieres librarte del Karaoke –**

 **\- No es eso, solo pensé que te agradaría la idea –**

 **\- Te lo advierto, no me iré sin antes escucharte –**

 **\- Entonces espero que te guste dormir en los bares –**

 **\- Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? –**

 **\- Eres imposible –**

 **\- Y tu también, por eso nos llevamos bien –**

* * *

 **10 AÑOS**

 _La situación empezaba a mejorar, hace dos años que habían llegado a San Francisco y por fin las cosas parecían salir bien, conocieron buenas personas e hicieron amigos. Elise empezó a tomar clases de canto y pintura gracias a cursos que la fundación ofrecía y su madre después de varios trabajos temporales, uno peor que otro, había encontrado un buen empleo en el centro, en una joven y gran empresa pero que estaba pegando fuerte en el mercado. Dicha empresa, también donaba gran cantidad de dinero la fundación y su dueño solía visitarlas constantemente._

 _ **\- Se están llevando bien el señor Elias y tú, por lo que me doy cuenta –**_ _dijo Sarah con una sonrisa_

 _ **\- Es un buen hombre y cuida de nosotras, cómo no llevarnos bien –**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, cuida de todos aquí, es uno de principales benefactores de la fundación, pero eso no impide que cuide más de ti –**_

 _ **\- No sé de qué estás hablando –**_

 _ **\- Conmigo no, te conozco muy bien, así que no intentes hacerte la loca –**_ _al ver que la otra mujer no iba soltar prenda, decidió dejarse de rodeos_ _ **– me ha preguntado qué cosas que te gustan más y si eres alérgica a algo –**_

 _ **\- Aun no le doy una respuesta y ya lo está planeando –**_ _se lamentó en voz alta_ _ **– está bien me has atrapado –**_ _admitió_ _ **– me ha invitado a salir –**_ _dijo tímidamente_

 _ **\- Eso es genial –**_ _abrazó a la rubia emocionada_ _ **\- ¿Cómo que aún no le has contestado? Tenías que haberle dicho que si –**_

 _ **\- No puedo –**_ _dijo decidida_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué no? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Te has fijado en él? ¿Me has visto a mí? Él es un hombre de estatus, fundador de su propia empresa, tiene dinero y perfectamente puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera. ¿y yo? Yo no soy nadie, solo una empleada de limpieza, no tengo dinero, mucho menos estatus, lo único que tengo es a mi hija y ella es lo único que me importa. ¿Cómo puede un hombre como él fijarse en mí? Es imposible, no puedo gustarle –**_

 _ **\- Pero lo haces, lo conozco desde hace unos años, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Elias no es como todos los hombres. Y si se ha fijado en ti, no es por el dinero que tengas o por el estatus, se ha fijado en ti por quien eres, por cómo eres. Eres una gran mujer, eres hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo buena madre, claro que puedes gustarle –**_

 _ **\- ¿Y si solo quiere jugar conmigo? –**_

 _ **\- La primera vez que te vio pude darme cuenta de que le gustabas, sus ojos no mienten, tiene la capacidad de trasmitir todo con solo una mirada –**_

 _ **\- Lo sé –**_ _por supuesto que lo hacía, si cada vez que le sorprendía mirándola, su mirada trasmitía respeto y cariño, algo que nunca había sentido antes_ _ **– pero no me puedo confiar, no después de lo del padre de Elise, cuando creí que por fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida, me abandonó, no solo a mí, también a su hija. así que perdón por no querer que la historia se repita –**_

 _ **\- La vida no es un cuento de hadas, y cada cosa pasa por algo, has sufrido demasiado pero te ese sufrimiento te dio a Elise. Elias te quiere, te quiere de verdad ¿no crees que ya es hora de que abras nuevamente tu corazón y tengas una nueva oportunidad?, una de verdad. La historia no se va repetir, se empezará a escribir –**_

* * *

 **\- Es suficiente por hoy Regina –**

 **\- Pero aun no has cantado, me niego a irme si no lo haces –**

 **\- Regina, Henry estará preocupado, no quiero tener problemas con el –**

 **\- No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a un niño de 11 años, pero no te preocupes hablare con él y le diré que no fue tu culpa. Solo estamos divirtiéndonos nada del otro mundo –**

 **\- No puedo creer que cuando estas borracha te parezcas a Amy, la diversión nubla tu mente –** dijo como si nada, pero la morena no lo tomo de la mismo forma

 **\- No me compares con ella –** exigió enojándose de pronto

 **\- No lo hago, solo fue un comentario –** se defendió

 **\- Seguro que si ella te pidiese que cantaras lo hicieras sin dudarlo un segundo, pero como soy yo la que te pide no lo harás –** la rubia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, acaso la morena estaba celosa

 **\- De verdad Regina es suficiente escuchas lo que estás diciendo –**

 **\- Claro que escucho, acabas de compararme con tu novia –**

 **\- No es mi novia, solo es mi amiga –**

 **\- Yo soy tu amiga –** exclamó posesivamente

 **\- Contigo es diferente –** dijo sin contenerse

 **\- Más te vale –** si supieras Regina **– está bien vámonos, pero seguimos en tu casa – no quiero que mi hijo me vea en este estado –**

 **\- ¿Ahora quien le tiene miedo a Henry? –**

* * *

 **12 AÑOS**

 _ **\- Déjala, solo esta celosa –**_

 _ **\- Pero me duele verle así, nunca ha estado tan distante conmigo –**_

 _ **\- Las cosas están cambiando a su alrededor, siempre han sido tú y Elise y que ahora tenga que compartirte con Elias le duele mucho –**_

 _ **\- Creo que es una mala idea estar con él –**_

 _ **\- No digas eso, mereces ser feliz –**_

 _ **\- Pero no a costas de la felicidad de mi hija, siempre ha sido una niña tranquila y cariñosa, pero desde que le conté que estoy saliendo con Elias, ha cambiado mucho, no sé qué hacer Sarah –**_ _dejo que las lágrimas salieran_

 _ **\- Dale tiempo –**_

 _Elias, paseaba por los jardines de la fundación buscando a su novia, pero se detuvo cuando escucho aquellas lamentaciones. Ver a la mujer que amaba sufrir, le rompía el corazón, necesitaba hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor, Elise no quería ni siquiera verlo, mucho menos hablar con él, la situación entre los dos era complicada y eso le entristecía. Había empezado a encariñarse con esa niña, aunque su relación era casi inexistente._

 _De cierto modo, la entendía, ante los ojos de la niña, él no era más que un intruso que había llegado a destruir su pequeño mundo, pero no podía alejarse de ellas, las quería con todo u ser. Sabía que sería difícil ganarse la confianza de Elise, pero no iba a rendirse, ellas eran su felicidad y no iba renunciar, perseverancia es lo que le sobraba a Elias._

 _ **\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –**_ _pidió educadamente Elias llegando hasta la pequeña rubia_

 _ **\- No –**_ _contestó tajante y se alejó de él_

 _ **\- Elise por favor yo –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije que no quería hablar contigo –**_ _levantó la voz_

 _ **\- Pues no me iré, hasta que hablemos –**_

 _ **\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, no tenemos nada que nos una –**_

 _ **\- Te equivocas, tu madre nos une –**_

 _ **\- No te metas con ella –**_ _estaba a un solo paso de gritar_ _ **– no quiero que estés con ella –**_

 _ **\- ¿No quieres que sea feliz? –**_

 _ **\- Es feliz conmigo –**_

 _ **\- Lo sé, no me malinterpretes, ella es muy feliz contigo, pero también lo es conmigo, aunque no lo aceptes. Y quiero que tú también seas feliz. Que seamos una familia –**_

 _ **\- No eres mi padre –**_

 _ **\- Y no pretendo serlo, pero, al menos me gustaría que con el tiempo me consideraras tu amigo –**_

- **… _-_**

 _ **\- Dime algo, ¿has visto que tu madre este triste desde que me ha conocido? –**_

 _ **\- No –**_ _dijo bajando la mirada, nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz como desde que conoció a Elias_

 _ **\- Amo a tu madre Elise, la amo mucho y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y tu también lo quieres. Tenemos un objetivo en común, solo depende de nosotros llevarlo a cabo –**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué apareciste? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? –**_ _preguntó desconcertado ante la derrota con la que aquellas palabras fueron dichas_

 _ **\- Siempre hemos sido mama y yo, nunca hemos necesitado de nadie más. Ella me lo prometió muchas veces ¿sabes? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué cosa? –**_

 _ **\- Que siempre estaremos juntas –**_

 _ **\- Y lo están –**_

 _ **\- No –**_ _negó apresuradamente_ _ **– no lo estamos, ahora ella te tiene a ti –**_

 _ **\- Tu también –**_

 _ **\- Pero yo no quiero, ¿no lo ves? Yo no quiero, no quiero que después también desaparezcas y mama se quede sufriendo por tu culpa –**_

 _ **\- Ahora lo entiendo –**_ _dijo enternecido, aquella niña era maravillosa_ _ **– tienes miedo de que tu madre sufra –**_

 _ **\- Podré tener 12 años, pero desde que tengo uso de razón he visto como mi madre ha sufrido, por mi padre, por mi abuela, por mí. lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, pensé que lo era conmigo pero de pronto apareciste y también es feliz contigo. No lo entiendo –**_

 _ **\- Elise, la familia es lo más importante que existe en el mundo, y cuando se es madre o padre los hijos representan toda nuestra felicidad, pero a veces también es necesario tener alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien pasar el resto de tus días. Pero eso no significa que tu madre se olvide de ti, todo lo contrario, tendrá más felicidad para compartir y también tendras alguien más que te quiera -**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú me quieres? –**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, amo todo de tu madre y tú eres una parte muy importante de ella –**_

 _ **\- Pero, solo he sido mala contigo, deberías odiarme –**_

 _ **\- Nunca lo haría, eres una niña especial, y te comprendo. Yo también me sentiría como tu si de pronto llegara alguien y se interponga en mi vida –**_

 _ **\- ¿no harás sufrir a mama? –**_ _preguntó con temor_

 _ **\- Hagamos un trato, si alguna vez tu madre derrama una sola lagrima por mí, tendrás el derecho de sacarme de sus vidas –**_

 _ **\- Eres consciente de que hay muchos años por delante ¿verdad? –**_

 _ **\- Lo que hace el trato más interesante ¿no? –**_

 _ **\- Está bien, trato hecho –**_ _dijo estrechando la mano del hombre_

 _ **\- ¿Estamos bien? –**_ _la niña asintió_ _ **– ¿puedo darte un abrazo para enterrar el hacha de guerra? –**_

 _ **\- Ok pero no te acostumbres –**_ _era raro sentirse rodeada por unos brazos tan grandes, pero Elias lo hacía con tal cariño que parecía algo de siempre_ _ **– me agradas –**_ _confesó aun en el abrazo_

 _ **¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy importante? –**_

 _ **\- Claro –**_ _dijo después de separarse del hombre_

 _ **\- Bueno, esto es algo que llevo pensándolo desde hace varios meses, pero antes tenía que arreglar las cosas contigo, ahora que parece que nos entendemos tal vez sea el momento adecuado, puede que para ti apresurado, se sincera conmigo, no podría hacer esto si sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero de verdad lo necesito así que –**_

 _ **\- Por dios deja de hablar y dispara –**_ _se quejó ante la verborrea de Elias_ _ **– solo dilo y si es algo que no me gusta, no seré gentil en expresarlo –**_

 _ **\- Quiero pedirle a tu madre que se case conmigo –**_ _soltó sin anestesia, al principio la rubia frunció el ceño, pero poco a poco su semblante fue relajándose para finalmente adquirir una postura seria_

 _ **\- Es un poco apresurado teniendo en cuenta que recién nos entendemos, pero sería algo lógico ya que hace un año y medio que estas con mama –**_

 _ **\- Lo sé, pero –**_

 _ **\- No he terminado –**_ _interrumpió la niña_ _ **– me agradas Elias, y espero que seas la persona correcta para mama, pero si le haces daño, juro que iré a por ti y te destruiré, no me importa si es lo último que haga –**_

 _ **\- Quieres decir que –**_

 _ **\- Quiero decir que no deberías preguntármelo a mí, sino a mama –**_

 _ **\- Gracias –**_ _dijo abrazándola nuevamente_ _ **– juro que hare de ustedes las mujeres más felices del mundo –**_

 _ **\- Es muy precipitado prometer esas cosas –**_

 _ **\- No lo es –**_ _rebatió_ _ **– si ustedes ya me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo por ustedes? –**_

* * *

Tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron y ahora estaban rumbo al departamento de la rubia.

 **\- Ahora que lo pienso. Amy y tú no funcionarían –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? –** preguntó curiosa Elise

 **\- Porque no –** contestó la morena como si fuera obvio

 **\- Esa es una gran respuesta –** dijo sarcástica

 **\- Que quieres que te diga, a menos que quiera la respuesta de Alex –**

 **\- ¿Acaso todas ustedes hablan de mi vida sentimental a mis espaldas? –**

 **\- Solo un poco –** confesó riéndose **– Alex dice que si no te fijas en Amy es porque no es tu tipo –**

 **\- ¿Y quién es mi tipo según ella? -**

 **\- Yo –** dijo con una sonrisa tímida **– lo sé, está loca, no tienes que decírmelo –** concluyó sonrojándose, pero la rubia no había dicho nada, de hecho simplemente su cerebro había muerto ante esa declaración

 **\- Pueda que tenga más razón del tú crees –** dijo en un susurro

 **\- ¿Qué? –** un susurro que Regina no escucho

 **\- Nada –**

* * *

 **13 AÑOS**

 _ **\- But I see your true colors… -**_

 _ **\- Puedes dejar de cantar mama –**_

 _ **\- Lo siento si mi voz no es tan hermosa como la tuya, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, sabes que esa canción –**_

 _ **\- Si lo sé, es la canción de tu boda y es muy especial para ti, bla bla bla –**_

 _ **\- Cuando te cases lo entenderás cariño –**_

 _ **\- Pues cuando me case elegiré una canción menos cursi –**_

 _ **\- Lo que digas cariño –**_ _contestó feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre_

 _ **\- ¿Se ha movido? –**_

 _ **\- Solo un poco –**_

 _ **\- ¡Hey! Te dije que me avisaras cuando lo hiciera –**_ _protestó mientras corría hasta ella y colocaba sus manos donde antes estaban las de su madre_ _ **– vamos pequeña muévete –**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes cariño, ya lo hará –**_ _dijo al notar que el bebe no le hacía caso a su hermana_ _ **– creo que se pone nerviosa –**_

 _ **\- Pero no es justo, se mueve incluso con los vecinos, pero para mí no –**_ _dijo triste al no poder vivir esa experiencia_ _ **– vamos pequeña, si te mueves prometo no llorar como papa cuando te sintió por primera vez –**_ _dijo inconscientemente al recordad aquel día_ _ **– quiero decir Elias –**_ _rectificó nerviosa al darse cuenta de su error_

 _ **\- Cariño, no te corrijas, es hermoso que consideres a Elias tu padre –**_ _su madre la abrazó mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Cada día eran más unidos, tenía la familia que siempre soñó_ _ **– no tienes de que avergonzarte –**_

 _ **\- Lo sé pero, no sé cómo hacerlo. Él es muy bueno con nosotras, hace lo que un padre debe hacer, pero no quiero asustarlo –**_

 _ **\- No lo harás. De hecho creo que le harás muy feliz. Siempre se pregunta si algún día le dirás aquella palabra –**_

 _ **\- ¿De verdad? –**_ _la mujer asintió_

 _ **\- No le digas que te lo conté –**_

 _ **\- ESTOY EN CASA –**_ _aquel grito causó un par de sonrisas_

 _ **\- EN LA COCINA –**_ _gritaron las dos a coro_

 _ **\- Mmm, huele muy bien ¿Qué es? –**_

 _ **\- Tarta de manzana –**_ _contestó Elise_

 _ **\- ¿Alguien ha tenido antojos?**_ _– acarició el vientre de su esposa mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso_

 _ **\- Ha estado pidiéndome a gritos esta tarta –**_

 _ **\- No sabré mucho de estas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que el bebe aun no habla –**_

 _ **\- No me refería al bebe –**_ _explicó mientras señalaba nada sutil a su hija mayor_

 _ **\- No pueden juzgarme, estoy en etapa de crecimiento, debo alimentarme adecuadamente –**_

 _ **\- Lo que digas –**_ _dijo el hombre revolviendo sus cabellos_

* * *

Habían llegado a casa de la Elise, la morena se encontraba mejor, pero por su bien decidió quedarse en casa de su amiga. Esto era una bendición pero también una tortura para la rubia.

 **\- Hola Amy –** contestó su celular

 **\- Tu voz me suena a ebriedad –** saludó como siempre, es decir sin saludo

 **\- Será porque lo estoy –**

 **\- ¡Oh por dios! te fuiste de fiesta y no me invitaste ¿con quién estas? –** reclamó

 **\- Apuesto que lo adivinas –**

 **\- ¿Estas con Regina? –** preguntó emocionada olvidándose del reclamo **– ¿le vas a decir? –**

 **\- No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para eso –**

 **\- Pues que esperas, ve por más tequila y suéltate –**

 **\- ¿Por qué llamas? –** cortó con sus divagaciones

 **\- Con toda la información que me das ya se me olvido –** hizo silencio hasta recordad **– ahhh si ya me acuerdo, me temo que vas a privarte de mi presencia por varios días, tengo que viajar a NY, pero no te preocupes llamare cada vez que pueda, así no me extrañas mucho –** contó como si fuera lo más grave del mundo

 **\- En ese caso que tengas buen viaje –**

 **\- ¿Solo eso? esperaba más de ti Barton, mínimo una carrera al aeropuerto rogándome que no me marche –**

 **\- Ni lo sueñes –**

 **\- Qué más podría esperar de ti si tienes a tu lado a cierta morena sexy, no sabes como la envidio. En fin disfruta tu noche, y has lo que yo haría –** se despidió

 **\- No quiero imaginarme eso, Adiós** –

 **\- ¿Quién era? –** preguntó Regina saliendo del baño usando un pijama prestado

 **\- Amy, al parecer tiene asuntos que atender fuera de la cuidad, ha llamado para despedirse –**

 **\- Apuesto que espera que llegues corriendo al aeropuerto antes de que se embarque –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –** preguntó asombrada

 **\- Es algo que una mujer como ella esperaría. ¿no lo harás verdad? –** pregunto entre enojada y angustiada

 **\- Por quien me tomas –** contesto asustada

 **\- Solo era para asegurarme, y poder detenerte a tiempo –** soltó con hastío

 **\- Es mi imaginación o estas celosa –** dijo con burla, la morena empezó a tartamudear antes de contestar

 **\- Ya quisieras –**

 **\- Tal vez –** respondió valientemente

 **\- Pues sigue queriendo –** se acercó a la rubia sugerentemente

 **\- ¿No crees que hace calor aquí? –** se alejó muy nerviosa

 **\- Mmm la verdad es que no –** contestó feliz de haber desestabilizado a su jefa, y saber que causaba ese efecto en ella. Era interesante **– ahora que ya no estamos entre tanta gente creo que podrás hacerlo –** cambió abruptamente de tema, dejando sin habla a la otra mujer quién tenía pensamientos poco decentes ante tal comentario

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Cantar –** contestó con obviedad **– he pensado que tenías pánico escénico o algo parecido, pero como ahora solo estamos las dos, no hay excusa para que no quieras cantar –**

 **\- Regina, no es que no quiera –**

 **\- Entonces hazlo –**

 **\- Es complicado, simplemente no puedo, yo –**

 **\- Hey, tienes una voz hermosa, al menos lo poco que pude escuchar de ella en el avión, me pareció fantástica, quiero escucharla, muero por hacerlo –** miró profundamente a la rubia intentando trasmitirle confianza

 **\- Si canto para ti, no habrá marcha atrás –** dijo rendida ante lo que pasaría

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –** temía lo que diría después Elise

 **\- Solo no digas que no te lo advertí, después –**

El silencio gobernó el lugar después de esas palabras. Cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo la rubia caminaba de un lado para el otro antes de detenerse completamente, apretar los puños y finalmente mirar a Regina mientras cantaba.

 **Stars fall at my feet, keep me grounded as I reach**

 _Las estrellas caen a mis pies, me mantienen conectada a tierra como pueda_

 **Higher than I see, is there something there for me?**

 _Más alto de lo que veo, ¿hay algo ahí para mí?_

 **Pulling back the reins, letting go again**

 _Tirando hacia atrás las riendas, dejándolo ir de nuevo_

 **I'm not afraid, I'm not**

 _No tengo miedo, no tengo_

…

 **All my life, one page at a time**

 _Toda mi vida, una página a la vez_

 **I'll show you my, my true colors**

 _Te mostrare mis, mis verdaderos colores_

 **And no, I won't apologize for the fire in my eyes**

 _Y no, no me disculparé por el fuego en mis ojos_

 **Let me show you my, my true colors, it ain't no rainbow**

 _Déjame mostrarte mis verdaderos colores, no hay arcoíris_

* * *

 _ **\- No es justo, yo también quiero ir –**_

 _ **\- Lo sé, pero no puedes faltar a la escuela –**_

 _ **\- Y tú tampoco al trabajo –**_

 _ **\- Niña lista, la diferencia es que yo soy mi propio jefe –**_

 _ **\- Tienes suerte de que no pueda rebatir eso –**_

 _ **\- Si fuera por mi te llevaría con nosotros, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre –**_

 _ **\- Pero tú eres mi padre, algo podrás hacer ¿no? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Me has dicho papa? –**_ _preguntó emocionado_

 _ **\- Yo lo siento, no quería decir eso, bueno si quería pero si te molesta no hay problema –**_

 _ **\- ¿Molestarme? Claro que no. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que me hace feliz escucharte decir eso –**_ _olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo_

 _ **\- Dime que no vas a llorar –**_ _se burló para mantener la compostura, ya que ella era la que le costaba guardarse sus lagrimas_

 _ **\- Lo siento, es que no sabes cuánto te quiero Elise, a ti y a tu madre –**_

 _ **\- No te olvides de mi hermanita –**_

 _ **\- También a ella, ustedes son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz –**_

 _ **\- Gracias papa –**_ _dijo enternecida por las palabras del hombre, quién no pudo contenerse y esta vez sí lloró_

 _ **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –**_ _preguntó Elise a su madre secándose las lágrimas después de tan largo abrazo_

 _ **\- Lo suficiente como para saber que tengo a la mejor familia del mundo –**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –**_ _preguntó la rubia menor_

 _ **\- Cariño, tienes clases –**_

 _ **\- Pero –**_

 _ **\- Además la última vez nos acompañaste en la revisión –**_

 _ **\- Pero quiero ir también hoy –**_ _añadió triste_

 _ **\- Lo siento cariño –**_ _habló Elias esta vez_ _ **– ya escuchaste a mama, pero no te preocupes comprare lo que tú quieras para la cena –**_

 _ **\- No la consientas –**_ _reprendió su mujer_

 _ **\- Es lo mínimo que merezco después de no dejarme acompañarlos –**_ _protestó Elise –_ _ **quiero pizza –**_ _pidió a su padre_

 _ **\- Ok, procura volver temprano a casa –**_

 _ **\- Lo haré papá –**_ _le dio un beso en la mejilla_ _ **– adiós mama –** otro beso_ _beso **\- adiós pequeña, pórtate bien -** acarició el vientre de su madre cuando de pronto el bebe se movió **\- mamá se ha movido, se ha movido -** expresó emocionada _

**_\- Te lo dije cariño, solo dale tiempo -_**

 ** _\- No puedo creerlo -_**

 ** _\- Date prisa o llegarás tarde -_** _recomendó su padre_

 _- **Ok, nos vemos en la tarde -** se despidió finalmente _

**_\- Te queremos –_** _dijeron sus padre al mismo tiempo_

 _ **\- No más que yo a ustedes –**_ _se marchó finalmente_

* * *

 **\- Eso fue hermoso –**

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- Te toca –** la rubia sabía que Regina se refería a cumplir un asunto pendiente

 **\- Quiero enamorarme –** dijo sinceramente

 **\- Hasta donde yo sabía lo estabas –** la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy serio

 **\- Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esa esa persona, ese es mi asunto pendiente, ser feliz –** tomo las manos de Regina entra las suyas, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho

 **\- Entonces hazlo, sé feliz con ella –** aconsejó sabiendo que con esas palabras empujaba a la rubia hacia los brazos de la mujer desconocida **– si de verdad la quieres, ve por ella –** bajo la mirada hasta darse cuenta de que Elise sujetaba sus manos **– solo quiero saber algo –** el cosquilleo que sentía durante esa unión, no era normal **\- ¿Quién es ella? –** apretó su manos

 **\- Eres tú –** contesto mirándola a los ojos mientras una lagrima descendía **– estoy enamorada de ti Regina Mills –** confesó sosteniendo la respiración

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, Regina se levantó rápidamente y abandono el departamento dejando un gran vacío en la rubia, un vacío que había sentido por primera vez hace 17 años.

* * *

 _ **\- No puedo creer que me haya dicho papa. Estoy tan feliz –**_

 _ **\- Lo se mi amor, también lo estoy –**_ _sujetó su mano con cariño_ _ **– te amo –**_ _dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

 _ **\- Te amo más, gracias por darme una gran familia –**_ _el semáforo cambio de color, indicando que debían continuar su camino. Así lo hicieron, más fue el último movimiento que realizarían._

 _Un coche más grande y a gran velocidad impacto contra ellos. Rompiendo cada sueño y promesa que algún día llegaron hacer juntos como familia, como padres._

 _/_

 _ **\- Sarah ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están mis papas? –**_ _la pequeña rubia entro llorando al hospital, estaba en clases de dibujo cuando la directora de la escuela llego toda alarmada diciendo que debía ir al hospital lo más rápido posible. Por su mente paso s mama y hermanita, pero ignoraba que aquella situación seria más grave_

 _ **\- Elise –**_ _intentó hablar la mujer, más las lágrimas nublaban su juicio y era imposible generar palabra alguna_ _ **– lo siento tanto –**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué paso? –**_ _empezó a llorar desesperada por no saber_

 _ **\- Ha sido un accidente, han capturado a conductor del otro vehículo, pero tus padres. El impacto ha sido muy fuerte, ellos –**_

 _ **\- Por favor dime que están bien –**_ _rogó entre fuertes sollozos_ _ **– dime que están bien –**_ _repitió_

 _ **\- Lo siento mucho Elise –**_ _abrazó a la niña con todas sus fuerzas_ _ **– no han sobrevivido –**_ _dijo finalmente sintiendo como aquella niña alegre y llena de vida se rompía lentamente intentando liberarse de sus brazos, hasta que finalmente se rindió y empezó a gritar de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas, cada promesa que su madre le hizo fue rota de la peor manera. Nunca llego a enseñarle la receta de la tarta de manzana de su abuela, nunca lo haría. Aquel "siempre estaremos juntas" quedo en el olvido, junto con sus emociones, junto con sus sentimientos._

 _Había llamado papa por primera vez a alguien que de verdad se lo merecía, ¿de que sirvió? De nada, él se había ido, todos lo habían hecho. Lo único que quedaron de ellos fueron vacío, dolor y_ _dos_ _lapidas que decían:_

 **Lucy Barton**

Amada esposa y madre

 **Elias Barton**

Amado esposo y padre

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan hecho la relación entre las dos canciones.

No sé que mas decir, dejaré que el capitulo hable por si solo. Espero sus comentarios.

evazqueen: acaban de leer la mitad de la vida de Elise, yo creo que merece tener su final feliz de una vez por todas, ya lo dije en el capitulo en el cual aparece por primera vez Amy (creo) pero pueden imaginarla como Amy Acker (de ahi su nombre :P)

lupitha: solo toca esperar a que los celos de Regina se conviertan en algo mas.

Slopez: gracias por tus palabras, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, últimamente no suelo tener mucho tiempo, siento hacerles esperar

matu16: el karaoke dio como resultado: Elise confesando y Regina se asustándose :(

guest: gracias :)

vainilla: si una idea es apoyada por las do, este es el resultado. Es normal que extrañes a Emma, somos SQ shipers, pero solo en los últimos capítulos volverá aparecer

alex: creo que retrocedieron kilometros ahora, al menos Regina

ragamuffin: lo siento no hubo beso, pero el gran paso ya fue dado

Aby: es verdad Amy no se va rendir, y ahora con lo que paso entre Regina y la rubia, vamos a ver como actúa

Mina: el cap anterior fue para divertirse, ya que este adquiriría un toque mas serio al descubrir el pasado de Elise

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO


	25. Tarde o temprano esto pasaría

Si lo se, he tardado mucho, lo siento, no me odien :(

La buena noticia es que tengo vacaciones, lo cual significa tiempo libre para escribir. Prometo actualizar seguido.

Presento mis disculpas nuevamente y espero que disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

 **\- ¿Te sientes mal? –**

 **\- Claro que sí, no esperaba que me dijera todo eso –**

 **\- Pues te aseguro que ella se siente peor –** reprochó Alex

 **\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me lanzara a sus brazos así como así? –** contestó nerviosa Regina

 **\- No, pero al menos podías haberle dicho algo, no dejarla tirada después de que dijera que está enamorada de ti –**

 **\- ¿Crees que la lastimé? –** preguntó temerosa la morena

 **\- No sabría decirlo, Elise es una persona compleja ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tú? Al fin y al cabo las dos son casi iguales –**

 **\- No lo sé –** mintió – **me sentiría mal, pero no lo demostraría –** se puso en el lugar de Elise y decidió expresarlo todo **– actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, mi orgullo me impediría derrumbarme por algo tan simple como un sentimiento, al fin y al cabo me dijera que no nací para amar, dejaría de lado mis sentimientos y solo me concentraría en lo que mejor se me da. Después me reiría de mi misma, por pensar que podría estar con alguien, encontrar alguien que me haga feliz, más aun así también sintiera rabia, por mostrarme débil ante una persona. Finalmente volviera a mis antiguos hábitos, soledad y tristeza, sabiendo que una vez más se me fue negada la oportunidad de ser feliz –**

 **\- ¡Dios mío! No puedes permitir que eso pase –** exclamó alarmada Alex, si lo que Regina decía era cierto y Elise seguía los mismo pasos a raíz de un rechazo, las consecuencias seria entristecedoras, más aun después de haber visto como la rubia cambiaba poco a poco, gracias a la morena de la cual estaba enamorada **– eso es muy triste –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero eso es lo que personas como nosotras estamos acostumbradas hacer –**

 **\- Regina, seré muy sincera contigo –** tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas **– sé que después de todo lo que pasó con Emma, volver a enamorarte es lo último que se te pasa por la cabeza, lo entiendo. Pero por tu forma de actuar frente a Elise, a veces pienso que un poco de cariño si le tienes, y no me refiero al cariño que se tiene por una amiga –** Regina escuchaba atentamente **– puede que me equivoque pero eso es lo que pienso. Elise es una gran mujer y ambas se complementan perfectamente, se comprenden, no me sorprendería que sentimientos empiecen a aflorar entre ustedes dos. ¿Y si ella es tu segunda oportunidad? –**

 **\- Mi segunda oportunidad era Emma –** interrumpió con tristeza

 **\- Bueno, si Elise es tu tercera, cuarta, o yo que sé.** **Quiero decir que si ella es una oportunidad para ser feliz, no la dejes escapar, no pierdes nada con intentarlo –**

 **\- No quiero sufrir de nuevo –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero seamos sinceras el sufrimiento es parte de nuestras vidas –** Regina asintió **– además apostaría lo que sea a que Elise, no te hará sufrir –**

 **\- Con ella es todo o nada –** repitió lo que una vez le dijo la rubia **– eso me dijo Elise –**

 **\- ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes, ella no se anda con rodeos, si Elise te dice que está enamorada de ti, pues lo está y punto, ella no duda, solo espera que tú también le correspondas –**

 **\- ¿No se te ha pasado por la mente que a lo mejor yo no siento nada por ella? –**

Claro que Alex había pensado en eso, más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, si Regina no sintiera nada por Elise, no hubieran celos, no hubiera posesividad. No existiera la preocupación por ella, sobreprotección. Si la morena no sintiera nada no hubiera tenido reparo alguno por decírselo a la cara aquella noche, en lugar de eso había huido, porque tenía miedo, era algo natural, fue su mecanismo de defensa. Incluso ahora, si Regina no sintiera nada, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa por no saber que decirle a su jefa cuando volviera a verla.

 **\- Si ese es el caso, entonces no veo por qué no puedas decírselo y zanjar el tema de una vez por todas –**

 **\- No quiero hacerle daño, no puedo –** ahí estaba nuevamente la preocupación

 **\- Si no la quieres tarde o temprano lo harás, así que es mejor acelerar las cosas y causarle un solo dolor –**

 **\- No es tan fácil –**

 **\- Regina, tienes que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano, de hecho temprano ya que el lunes trabajamos y por más que quieras no vas a poder evitarla todo el día, eres su asistente –** la morena cerró fuertemente los ojos pues sabía que su amiga tenía razón, el lunes la vería y sería incapaz de hablar con ella **– pero antes de que tomes tu decisión pregúntate a ti misma, si sientes algo más que amistad por ella, sería muy triste que la respuesta llegara cuando sea demasiado tarde –** tomó las manos de su amiga antes de añadir **– Si la respuesta es sí, pues arriésgate. Pero si por el contrario la respuesta es no, díselo cuanto antes, no creo que tengas problemas con eso, si tan segura estas –**

 **\- … -**

 **\- Piénsalo bien Regina, no solo tus sentimientos están en juego, también están los de ella –** se levantó dispuesta a marcharse **– además tu respuesta también le dará o no, luz verde a Amy. Sabes perfectamente que ella solo está esperando una pequeña oportunidad –** añadió Alex con malicia esperando que su amiga piense bien lo que iba hacer, el resultado fue el deseado ya que Regina frunció el ceño al imaginarse a la castaña y la rubia juntas

* * *

 **\- Elise, eres una gran mujer y me halaga que sientas esto por mí pero yo no puedo corresponderte, lo siento de verdad, estoy segura de que pronto encontraras otra persona que pueda hacerte feliz, alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos –** dijo apresuradamente conteniendo el aire **\- ¿Qué tal? –**

 **\- Parecías un robot –**

 **\- Pase toda la noche pensando que decirle, no puedes venir y solo decirme que parezco un robot –**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No vi ningún sentimiento reflejado en tu rostro, fue como si te costara decir todo aquello. Además pasar toda la noche despierta es darle mucha importancia si solo vas a rechazarla –** la morena enrojeció. No podía decirle a su amiga que probablemente le dolería más a si misma decir esas palabras que a la rubia escucharlas

 **\- ¿Y si le doy un chocolate? –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** preguntó con cara de desconcierto ante las divagaciones de la morena

 **\- Henry siempre decía "si vas hacerle daño a alguien por lo menos dale un chocolate" –**

 **\- Es un buen consejo pero a estas alturas no tienes tiempo para comprar uno –** Regina asintió dándole la razón, respiró profundamente pues habían llegado al trabajo **– ahora entra a su oficina y rómpele el corazón a la rubia de una vez por todas –**

 **\- Si lo pones así, parece que soy la mala de este cuento –**

 **\- Si fuera un cuento tuviera un final feliz, aquí no lo hay –** reprochó pues no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Regina iba hacer, pero la apoyaba **– además si los demás supieran que es lo que vas hacer, más de uno te consideraría una villana pues harás que la Reina Malvada vuelva –**

 **\- Menos mal eres mi amiga –**

 **\- Solo una amiga dice la verdad tan cruda –** objetó

 **\- Como sea, deséame suerte –**

 **\- Suerte –** le dio un ligero abrazo antes de ver a su amiga entrar en la oficina de su jefa **– aunque creo que Elise la va necesitar más –** susurró para sí misma

Alex encendió su ordenador imaginándose todos los posibles escenarios que ocurrirían dentro de aquella oficina, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a su amiga caminar directo hacia ella con cara de consternación.

 **\- Eso sí que ha sido rápido, no sabía que estabas tan convencida de lo que ibas a decir. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Mal? –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- Eso es bueno, ya podemos sentirnos tranquilas por el momento –** dijo con falsa alegría

 **\- No lo entiendes –** Alex puso una cara de confusión **– no está en la oficina –**

 **\- Qué raro, debería ya estar aquí –**

 **\- ¿Y si le pasó algo? –** preguntó alarmada Regina **– tengo que llamarla –** inmediatamente marco a su teléfono **– no me contesta –** decía desesperada intentando nuevamente

 **\- Regina tranquilízate, a lo mejor no quiere hablar contigo. Déjame yo la llamo –** la morena menor intentó comunicarse con la rubia, pero tampoco dio resultado **– tal vez se olvidó el móvil en alguna parte o se quedó dormida –** intentó buscar una excusa

 **\- Tienes razón –**

Intentando convencerse de que nada malo pasaba Regina continuó con su trabajo pero siempre pendiente de la puerta esperando ver pasar a través de ella a una rubia.

¿Cómo actuaria Elise con ella? ¿Estaría enojada? ¿Triste? ¿La ignoraría? Frente a la última opción la morena sintió un escalofrío desagradable, no quería que todo lo que habían vivido las dos se esfumara por, no sabía cómo llamar a todo lo que pasaba.

Elise enamorada de ella, parecía imposible, de hecho los primeros segundos después de la confesión pensaba eso, mas sin embargo al ver los ojos de la rubia, supo que ésta no mentía, todo cuanto le decía era real y puro. La miraba con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, pero también con miedo, estaba tan frágil pero su cerebro dejo de pensar y lo primero que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, a salvo entre esas paredes, se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, quería regresar y disculparse por su actitud, pero si lo hacía también estaba condenada a darle una respuesta. Y aunque lo más lógico sería decirle que no sentía lo mismo por ella, una pequeña parte muy dentro de su corazón le gritaba que se arriesgara, que tal vez con Elise podía encontrar su camino. Pero no estaba lista y también sentía un miedo atroz.

Un miedo que le paralizaba e inconscientemente le hacía pensar en su pasado. Se arriesgó por Daniel y terminó sufriendo, se arriesgó por Emma y sufrió aún más. ¿De qué servía arriesgarse nuevamente? Si de todos modos sufriría una vez más.

Pero ¿y si Alex tiene razón? ¿Si esa pequeña parte de su corazón tiene razón? ¿Si por intentarlo con Elise volvía a sonreír como antes?

Elise no era una mala persona, tenía defectos, nada que Regina misma no tuviera antes. Era hermosa, cuando reía sus ojos brillaban intensamente, cuando le costaba desarrollar una idea su frente se arrugaba y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Nunca podía disimular cuando una persona no le agradaba, por eso a veces la tildaban de antipática, sin embargo si para ella te conviertes en una persona importante es capaz de dar su vida por ti.

Así se lo había demostrado, Regina se convirtió en su mejor amiga, hacían de todo juntas, empezaron a comprenderse más de lo que habían pensado. Ella cuidaba de Henry y lo complacía en todo lo que podía, pero sin llegar a consentirlo del todo. Se divertían juntas y cuando no estaba con ella sentía un vacío difícil de explicar.

Así como cuando estaba con Amy, saber que la rubia le dedicaba su tiempo a otra mujer le incomodaba, por no decir otra cosa, sobre todo cuando Regina sabía que la castaña buscaba algo con Elise. Ahora que ambas se habían hecho amigas las cosas empeoraban, Amy era también muy hermosa y gracias a su descaro podía llevar a la rubia a su cama. El solo pensarlo oprimía su corazón. Pero no era por celos, simplemente no quería que aquella mujer le hiciera daño a su amiga. O eso se decía frecuentemente.

 **\- Si sigues mirando la puerta vas a conseguir que salga corriendo –** dijo Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos

 **\- Estoy preocupada, ya pasado más del medio día y no hay rastros de Elise, ni siquiera me ha llamado –**

 **\- Solo necesita tiempo, tal vez no sepa cómo enfrentarse a ti –**

 **\- Todo es mi culpa, nunca debí presionarla para que me dijera toda la verdad –**

 **\- Tarde o temprano hubiera pasado –** dijo sin remedio **– Elise venia guardando este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo** –

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?** –

 **\- Puede que me haya dado cuenta antes que tu –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando? –**

 **\- Ok, digamos que la noche cuando salimos a festejar mi compromiso, hablamos un poco y deje caer el comentario de que tú le gustabas –**

 **\- Y qué te dijo –** dijo ansiosa, tenía una necesidad por saberlo

 **\- Nada, pero no necesite de una respuesta, su cara me lo dijo todo. A ella le gustas y desde hace mucho tiempo –**

 **\- Necesito tomar aire –** abrumada por lo que le contó su amiga, no sabía que pensar

Caminó por los pasillos de la empresa son su mente hecha un lío. Intentó llamarla nuevamente pero en el último momento se arrepintió, no quería parecer desesperada por contactarse con ella.

 **\- Regina ¿te encuentras bien? –** sin darse cuenta por poco chocó con Abby, quien la miraba preocupada

 **\- Si, solo que estaba pensando, nada importante –**

 **\- Es que traes una cara –**

 **\- Mi hijo pronto volverá a Maine y ya me hace falta –** aunque era verdad, lo utilizo como excusa

 **\- Entiendo –** como madre sabía lo que implicaba alejarse de su hija

 **\- Abby, ¿sabes algo de Elise?** – preguntó como si nada – **no ha llegado aún y me preocupa –**

 **\- No tienes por qué –** restó importancia **– me llamó esta mañana, viajó a NY por negocios –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –**

 **\- Sí, me dijo que te llamaría o te enviaría un mensaje –**

 **\- No lo ha hecho –** contó mirando su móvil, pensando que a lo mejor no vio dicho mensaje, sin embargo no había nada

 **\- A lo mejor se le olvidó, sabes cómo es ella. Cuando se sumerge en el trabajo no hay nada ni nadie que la saque de ahí –**

 **\- Bueno en ese caso me siento más tranquila –** mintió **– gracias** , **creo que tengo que volver al trabajo –** se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde vino

 **\- Regina cambia esa cara, la distancia solo será momentánea, y no importa lo lejos que estén siempre habrá algo que los unirá –** dijo feliz intentando consolarla

 **\- ¿Qué? –** preguntó, ¿Elise y ella estaban unidas?

 **\- Henry, tu hijo, siempre estará contigo –** explicó confundida

 **\- Si eso, gracias –** se marchó turbada por lo que había pensado

* * *

 **\- Ruby, no sé qué hacer –**

 **\- Haz lo que te parezca correcto –**

 **\- No puedo hacer nada, hace una semana que no ha vuelto y no sé qué pensar –**

 **\- Solo necesita espacio Regina, ¿crees que después de un rechazo le apetece estar cerca de la mujer que le gusta? –**

 **\- Lo sé pero al menos me gustaría saber que está bien –**

 **\- No lo está, nadie lo estaría después de lo que pasó –** dijo sinceramente

 **\- Deja de hacerme sentir peor, que ya suficiente tengo con ser la causante de su sufrimiento –**

 **\- Pues para solo verla como una amiga te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no crees? –**

 **\- No empieces de nuevo, con Alex ya tengo quien me sermonee cada día –**

 **\- Solo estoy señalando lo obvio –**

 **\- Pues supongamos que puedo estar con ella –** dijo sarcásticamente siendo interrumpida por la loba

 **\- Claro que puedes –** la morena le lanzo una mirada para que se callase

 **\- ¿Qué le diría a Henry? –** continuó con voz preocupada **– Que después de estar con su madre he decidido de pronto estar con alguien más –**

 **\- Aquí el problema no es Henry, ambas lo sabemos, el problema eres tú. Pero si no quieres estar con ella pues nadie te está obligando, solamente te damos nuestro punto de vista. Además te sorprendería todo lo que sabe tu hijo –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? –** preguntó inmediatamente

 **\- Eso te toca averiguarlo a ti misma –**

 **\- No quiero hablar con él de este tema. Últimamente está preguntándome cuando volverá Elise de NY y eso solo me hace sentir peor –**

 **\- Pero si no la quieres ¿no deberías estar feliz con que se aleje de ti por un tiempo?, así tal vez consiga olvidarte –**

 **\- No quiero que me olvide –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo burlona Ruby, Regina enrojeció y agradecía que solo era una llamada telefónica y su amiga no la viera

 **\- Quiero decir solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –**

 **\- ¿Eres consciente de que antes ya sentía cosas por ti?, solo que no te las decía –**

 **\- No me estas ayudando –** reprochó **– te llamé porque Alex está cansada de escucharme – creí que serias de ayuda –**

 **\- Pues lo siento si estoy siendo sincera contigo –** dijo ofendida **– si necesitas alguien que te consienta y te dé la razón en todo, pues llama a Mary Margaret –**

 **\- Ni la menciones, si desde que vino de visita ya daba por hecho de que Elise y yo teníamos algo –**

 **\- ¿Ves? Hasta Blanca Nieves se ha dado cuenta –**

 **\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor voy a colgar que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y si Elise vuelve no quiero que se disguste –**

 **\- Eso, si es que vuelve –** comentó como si nada

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** cuestionó temerosa frente al comentario

 **\- Nada, no me hagas caso. Cuídate y me llamas si pasa algo. Adiós –** no le dio tiempo a Regina de replicar algo y colgó

* * *

 **\- Vamos, sé que me odias estos momentos, pero al menos quisiera saber que estas bien –** decía Regina mientras miraba su móvil fijamente deseando que la pantalla se iluminara bajo el nombre de la rubia

 **\- ¿Con quién hablas Ma? –** preguntó Henry mientras entraba en la cocina

 **\- Con nadie, estaba pensando en voz alta –** se excusó

 **\- ¿Segura? –** preguntó nuevamente ante el nerviosismo de su madre

 **\- Claro que si cariño –** su hijo no parecía convencido **\- ¿Qué quieres cenar? –** preguntó esperando que su hijo olvidara el tema

 **\- ¿Aún no ha vuelto Elise? Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar con ella, pronto me marcharé y al menos quisiera despedirme –**

 **\- Lo siento cariño, sigue en NY, supongo que tiene muchos asuntos pendientes –**

 **\- ¿Podrías preguntarle cuando vuelve? –** dijo ansioso pues de verdad necesitaba hablar con la rubia, sobre un tema que a los dos les competía, Regina. Quería marcharse a Storybrooke sabiendo que Elise cuidaría de su madre

 **\- No quiero molestarla –**

 **\- Tu no la molestas –** afirmó convencido **– creo que estará feliz de escucharte, debe estar estresada con tanto trabajo –**

 **\- No lo creo –** se lamentaba pues estaba segura de que lo último que quería escuchar la rubia era su voz

 **\- ¿Al menos lo has intentado? –** preguntó suspicazmente, había notado un comportamiento extraño en su madre desde hace días, específicamente desde que Elise se fue

 **\- No, pero –**

 **\- Eso lo solucionamos en este momento –** interrumpió abruptamente el chico antes de correr hacia la sala donde cogió su móvil e inmediatamente marco el número de la rubia

 **\- Henry Daniel Mills cuelga ese teléfono inmediatamente antes de que –**

 **\- ¡Hey! Hola Elise –** la rubia contestó **– estoy bien ¿y tú? –** en ese momento Henry puso el altavoz

 **\- No tan bien como tú –** su voz sonaba triste y cansada

 **\- Apuesto que tienes mucho trabajo, deberías descansar más –**

 **\- No es el trabajo –** Regina bajo la mirada

 **\- ¿Estas enferma? –** preguntó preocupado el chico y su madre inmediatamente levantó la mirada preocupada por la respuesta

 **\- Más o menos –**

Abrígate bien, en esta época NY suele estar muy frio –

 **\- Gracias Henry, lo tendré en cuenta -** se hizo un silencio en la línea **– mmm ¿Cómo esta Regina? –** preguntó tímidamente Elise

 **\- Ella esta –** Regina movió sus manos apresuradamente indicándole que no dijera que estaba ahí **– está en la cocina preparando la cena –**

 **\- Mmm ok –** dijo en el mismo tono

 **\- ¿Quieres dejarle un recado? –**

 **\- No, no quiero molestarla –**

 **\- No la molestas –** dijo convencido y la morena recordó que su hijo le dijo lo mismo hace unos minutos

 **\- Bueno, en ese caso dile –** la morena se acercó rápidamente al móvil para escuchar **– dile que si surge algún inconveniente de gran importancia en la empresa me mande un correo –**

 **\- Ok se lo diré. Una cosa más, pronto terminaran mis vacaciones y me preguntaba si antes podríamos cenar como los viejos tiempos, todos juntos. Claro si es que vuelves pronto –**

 **\- Yo… aún tengo muchas cosas que resolver aquí –** dijo apenada pues el chico no tenía la culpa de su ausencia

 **\- Entiendo –** exclamó triste **– en ese caso –**

 **\- Aún no he terminado** – interrumpió **– Henry volveré antes de que te marches. Lo prometo –**

 **\- ¿De verdad**? –

 **\- Si** –

 **\- Genial** – dijo entusiasmado

Hablaron un poco más y después se despidieron, Regina puso una mirada triste cuando su hijo colgó, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

 **\- ¿Vas a contarme que pasó entre ustedes dos? –** preguntó seriamente Henry, se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo

 **\- No pasó nada –** negó sin convicción Regina

 **\- No me mientas –** ordenó, a etas alturas era difícil saber quién era el adulto ahí, pues Regina bahía entrelazado sus dedos ante la mirada seria de su hijo y su mirada era la de un cachorrito regañado **– mamá, ya soy grande puedes contarme lo que te pasa,, no voy a juzgarte –**

 **\- Le gusto a Elise –** confesó después de varios segundos, pues sabía que el chico no daría su brazo a torcer **– dijo que sentía algo por mí –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** la morena asintió **– por fin –** exclamó suspirando

 **\- ¿Lo sabias?** –

 **\- Mama, con todo respeto pero la única que al parecer no lo sabía eres tu –**

 **\- ¿Pero cómo? –**

 **\- Elise es muy obvia cuando se trata de ti –** Regina negó con su cabeza **\- ¿Qué le has dicho? –**

 **\- Nada –**

 **\- ¿Nada? –** preguntó confundido

 **\- Salí corriendo y cuando quise hablar con ella resulta que viajó a NY –** explicó

 **\- Por eso esta triste –** puntualizó

 **\- Supongo –** no lo suponía, lo sabía, y eso le hacía sentir peor

 **\- ¿Qué vas a decirle cuando vuelva?** –

 **\- Que lo siento pero que yo no comparto sus sentimientos –** contestó poco convencida

 **\- Ya veo –** dijo cortado, pues imaginaba algo diferente **– creí que dirías algo diferente –**

 **\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?** –

 **\- Bueno yo, creo que sería lindo que abrieras nuevamente tu corazón –**

 **\- ¿No te importaría? –** preguntó como si nada, solo por simple "curiosidad"

 **\- Porque habría de hacerlo, mereces ser feliz y si con Emma no pudiste serlo ¿Por qué no intentarlo con alguien más? –**

 **\- Henry es lindo que pienses eso, pero no estoy lista para estar con alguien más –**

 **\- Pero Elise es buena y me cae bien –**

 **\- Lo sé pero aun así es complicado –**

 **\- No debería serlo ¿a ti te gusta ella? –**

 **\- No, bueno si, es complicado. La aprecio mucho y es una gran amiga pero esto no es algo que hay que tomarse a la ligera,**

 **\- No quieres sufrir de nuevo, lo entiendo. Pero si siempre vives con temor al sufrimiento ¿Cómo vas saber si haces lo correcto? No quiero que dejes escapar una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero te apoyaré en lo que decidas –**

 **\- Gracias cariño –** dijo abrazándolo

 **\- Solo quiero que seas feliz Ma –**

 **\- Yo también –** contestó ausente ya que sus pensamientos estaban destinados a una rubia que estaba al otro lado del país

 **\- Por cierto, me apetece comida china –** dijo después del abrazo

* * *

 **\- Una semana más y seguimos sin rastros de la rubia –**

 **\- Ayer Henry hablo con ella –** contó, pero Alex exigía más información **– le llamó al móvil y sorprendentemente le contestó –**

 **\- Wow, felicidades por él. Es más valiente que tu –** Regina la mataba con su mirada **– al menos acabamos de confirmar que te está evitando, la has llamado varias veces pero no ha contestado. Ahora lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué me está evitando a mí? –**

 **\- Es evidente, eres mi amiga –**

 **\- Es verdad –**

 **\- Preguntó por mí –** confesó en un murmullo **– a pesar de todo pregunto cómo estaba –**

 **\- Esta mujer de verdad te quiere –**

 **\- Yo, no sé qué hacer, siento que mi cerebro va explotar –**

 **\- ¿Y tu corazón? –**

 **\- No lo sé, duele –** finalmente lo había dicho, le dolía estar lejos de Elise

* * *

 **\- No te preocupes, la empresa marcha perfectamente, solo que agradecería que volvieras ya que uno que otro empleado necesita de tus gritos para motivarse –**

Regina pasaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Abby hablando por teléfono, y a juzgar por lo que escuchó estaba segura de que la persona al otro lado de la línea era Elise. Olvido todo lo que estaba haciendo y decidió escuchar la conversación a pesar de que iba en contra de su forma de ser.

 **\- ¿Cómo estás? Solo hemos hablado de la empresa… espero que la señorita Blake te trate muy bien –** dijo riendo

¿Había dicho Blake? ¿AMY BLAKE? ¿La misma Amy que andaba detrás de Elise? Elise estaba con ella. De pronto Regina sintió como su sangre hervía. ¿Cómo era posible que Elise le confesara que estaba enamorada de ella, pero ante un rechazo fuera corriendo hasta Amy? ¿Siquiera era verdad que estaban en NY? La morena no quería imaginarse nada ya que si lo hacía terminaría enojándose más.

 **\- De acuerdo, no más bromas –** Abby seguía al teléfono, pero Regina se marchó, no quería seguir escuchando **– descansa un poco, tienes a varias personas preocupadas por ti –** hablaba específicamente por Regina aunque no se lo dijo

* * *

 **\- Puede irse al diablo –** Regina se sentaba enojada en su escritorio asustando a Alex quien la estaba esperando para salir a comer

 **\- ¿Quién?** – preguntó con precaución su amiga

 **\- Elise Barton –** dijo en voz alta

 **\- ¿Qué ha pasado?** – no quería tentar a la suerte, Regina enojada sí que daba miedo

 **\- Puedes creer que se fue tras Amy después de lo que paso entre nosotras –**

 **\- Nada pasó entre ustedes –** rebatió la muchacha más se arrepintió ante la mirada que le dedico la morena

 **\- Ni siquiera deben estar en NY "trabajando".** **Apuesto que están en la casa que Amy tiene en Miami –**

 **\- ¿A ti que más te da? Un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no? Deberías estar feliz, así estarás más tranquila, Elise se olvida de ti y Amy se queda con la chica. Todos ganan –** Regina resoplo enojada **\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te enoja Regina? –**

 **\- Me enoja que tenga el descaro de decirme que me quiere y después correr a los brazos de Amy –**

 **\- Regina, porque no te tranquilizas y mejor vamos a comer, así te olvidas de esto –**

 **\- No quiero –** Alex sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su amiga **– perdí el apetito –**

 **\- Pues yo no. Así que nos vemos después –** la morena simplemente asintió **– y que sepas que lo que estas sintiendo este rato son celos, cariño –** imito la forma de decir "cariño" de Amy solo para molestarla y se marchó dejando una Regina muy enojada

* * *

 **\- Entonces ¿Qué piensas? –**

 **\- Es una buena inversión, pero ¿estas segura que tienen todos los permisos pertinentes? –**

 **\- Los tienen, no te preocupes. Mi abogado se ha encargado de todos los asuntos legales y esas cosas aburridas –**

 **\- En ese caso, si fuera tú, cerraría el contrato cuanto antes –**

 **\- Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que me ayudes con este tema –**

 **\- Qué puedo decirte, los negocios son lo mío –**

 **\- No hay duda de ello –**

Amy guardo todos los documentos en su maletín y se levantó a por un café. Movía en círculos su cabeza para intentar desesterarse, al parecer su temporada de arduo trabajo había llegado, esos asuntos lo llevaba fácilmente, sin embargo tenía un poco de problemas con respecto a la última inversión. Quien mejor para ayudarla que Elise. Por suerte y por desgracia la rubia estaba en NY así que se tomó la molestia de asesorarla durante todo ese tiempo, desde que le pidió ayuda hace un par de semanas, hasta que se concretara el convenio, que al parecer seria al día siguiente.

Tenerla en NY le fue de gran ayuda, mas detrás de todo eso, existía un trasfondo desafortunado.

 **\- No la has mencionado desde hace varios días –**

 **\- No veo porque hacerlo, la empresa va bien en mi ausencia, no tengo nada mas de que tratar con ella –**

 **\- ¿Al menos puedes decir su nombre? Esto empieza a ser incomodo, a veces pienso que estamos hablando de Voldemort –**

 **\- Muy graciosa –** dijo recibiendo el café que le ofrecía la castaña **– si no he mencionado a REGINA es porque tampoco he hablado con ella –** remarcó el nombre de la morena **– ella huyó, yo también. Será incomodo volver al trabajo –** se lamentó sujetando su cabeza con las manos

 **\- Por mí no hay problema, así te tendría aquí para mi sola –** sonrió acariciando los rubios cabellos

 **\- No estoy de humor Amy –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo lo has estado? –** dijo sarcástica esperando hacerla reír, mas no logró su objetivo **– mira, nunca pensé que diría esto pero –** hizo gestos falsos de disgusto **– voy a dejar de lado mis intentos de conquistarte y voy actuar como una amiga de verdad, Dios eso fue difícil –** se quejó dándose aire con las manos dramáticamente, esta vez un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Elise **– ella te quiere, aunque todavía no lo sabe, pero lo hace, y si es necesario voy hablar con Regina para que vuelvas a tener la sonrisa de antes, es insoportable verte cargada siempre esa cara que pones cuando cierras contratos –** la rubia levanto una ceja **– no me malentiendas, esa cara es hermosa pero lo sería aún más si le pusieras una sonrisa que tanto me mata –**

 **\- Sé que Regina me quiere, pero como amiga –** aceptó derrotada

 **\- Eso es lo que las dos piensan, créeme, he estado con más personas de las que me gustaría admitir, lo cual me da la experiencia necesaria para afirmar que lo de ustedes es especial –**

 **\- Sé que dije que no me rendiría, pero –**

 **\- Nada de peros –** la detuvo enojada **– no te vas a rendir, y a riesgo de sonar como una madre, te lo prohíbo –**

 **\- No sabía que te importara tanto mi felicidad –**

 **\- Claro que lo hace, no será conmigo pero si tienes la oportunidad de serlo, no la dejes escapar –** la rubia la miró con ojos enternecidos, y viendo que la conversación tomaba un rumbo sentimental, que no era su fuerte, la castaña decidió tomar otro diferente **– Soy masoquista lo sé, dándole consejos a la chica que me gusta para que sea feliz con otra. Hasta este punto ha involucionado la especie humana –**

 **\- Gracias, por hacerme sentir mejor –** dijo riendo ante sus ocurrencias

 **\- Eso hacen las amigas ¿no? –**

 **\- Supongo, no es que haya tenido muchas –** confesó **– bueno esta Regina, y con ella Alex y Ally –**

 **-Regina no cuenta, con ella tienes pensamientos indecentes, a mí no me engañas –** Elise enrojeció **– Alex y Ally pueden serlo pero si se trata de tomar bandos ellas elegirán el de Regina sin pensarlo dos veces, seamos realistas. Así que me tienes a mí, siéntete afortunada –**

 **\- No sabes cuánto –** dijo divertida **\- ¿crees que es tiempo de volver? –** preguntó dejando de sonreír

 **\- ¿Estas lista para hacerlo?** –

 **\- No –**

 **\- Entonces vuelve, porque aquí entre las dos, nunca vas a estarlo, así que deja de huir y enfréntate a ella. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar –**

 **\- ¿Y si ella no quiere verme? –**

 **\- Pues se aguanta, eres su jefa –** dijo con obviedad

 **a lo que me refiero –**

 **\- Cariño, es imposible que no quiera verte, he visto cómo te trata, eres especial para ella, aunque todavía no se dé cuenta –**

 **\- Quiero creerte –**

 **\- Pues hazlo –** ordenó **– de verdad gracias por ayudarme con este contrato pero con todo el dolor de mi alma mañana tomaras el primer vuelo de regreso a SF y hablarás con Regina –**

 **No sabía que mi presencia empezaba a cansarte –**

 **\- No me malinterpretes, me gusta tu compañía, y me gustaría mas si me acompañases en mi cama también, pero como eso nunca pasara, es mejor mantener las distancias, solo por si no puedo aguantar la tentación por mucho más tiempo –** le guiño un ojo con coquetería

 **\- Ok, entonces llamare a reservar un vuelo –**

 **\- Llámame para contarme todo lo que pase, cuando menos te lo esperes regresare a SF así que no me extrañes mucho –** bromeó

 **\- No lo hare –** siguió con la broma **– y gracias por todo –**

 **\- No hay de que rubia –**

* * *

 **\- Henry deja de mirar el teléfono y ayúdame con tus maletas ¿tenías que comprar muchos recuerdos? –**

 **\- Es que no ha llamado y si, la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo me han pedido algo –**

 **\- Elise no vendrá, lo siento pero es la verdad –** decía mientras llamaba un taxi

 **\- Pero lo prometió –**

 **\- A veces las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir –**

 **\- No lo entiendes, ella siempre cumple sus promesas, hasta ahora nunca las ha roto, por más pequeñas que sean ¿Y si le pasó algo? –**

 **\- No lo creo –** dijo cerrando con fuerza la última maleta **– de hecho estoy segura de que está más que bien –** dijo sarcástica

 **\- ¿Hay algo de lo que me he perdido? –** comentó ante la actitud que su madre presentaba

 **\- Nada que valga la pena –** restó importancia **– nos vamos, el taxi ya nos está esperando –**

 **\- Pero aún falta tiempo –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero nunca se sabe con estas aerolíneas. Es mejor llegar con tiempo –**

 **\- Ok –** dijo desanimado, no quería irse, estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida

* * *

El viaje había sido intenso, no pudo descansar las ultimas noche y micho menos en el avión, su espalda estaba doliéndole como el infierno y sin embargo había tenido la genial idea de pasarse por la empresa primero.

Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a Regina así que eligió que sea temprano. Respiro profundamente antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, sus piernas temblaban y ni que decir de sus manos, en cada paso que daba su corazón se oprimía.

Regina salió corriendo, no necesitaba más respuesta, ella no la quería de la misma forma. Lo único que había conseguido esa noche fue ridiculizarse frente a su asistente. Desde esa noche se pateaba mentalmente por haber sido tan débil y dejar que la morena entrara en sus muros, ahora no la podía sacar. Ella llegó para quedarse.

Sin embargo, no iba dejarse morir por ello, al fin y al cabo estaba más que acostumbrada a sufrir y ver como la felicidad se escapaba entre sus dedos. Seguiría el consejo de Amy y hablaría con Regina, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Su amistad era muy especial como para que se termine, pero Elise sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Trabajar con ella sería difícil, mas no por eso la despediría, ella nunca mezclaba sentimientos con trabajo y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Puso su mejor cara y camino entre los cubículos, sentía la mirada de cada uno de sus empleados, estuvo tentada a gritarles pero al ver el escritorio en el cual Regina trabajaba vacío, el pánico inundo su ser. ¿Dónde estaba Regina?

 **\- Volviste –** una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos

 **. Necesitaba tiempo –** explicó

 **\- Lo sé –**

 **\- ¿Dónde está Regina? –** incluso en esos momentos no dejaba de pensar en ella

 **\- Creí que ya lo sabias –** dijo confusa la otra mujer – Henry se marchaba hoy –

 **\- Mierda lo olvide por completo –** dijo asustada **– mierda, mierda, mierda –** se lamentaba sin disimulo y sus empleados simplemente la observaban asombrados

 **\- Cálmate rubia, su avión sale dentro de una hora así que si te das prisa llegarás a tiempo –**

 **\- Gracias –** digo antes de echarse a correr ante la mirada divertida de Alex

 _ **Los pasajeros con destino a Boston favor abordar el avión, partiremos dentro de media hora –**_

 **\- Creo que tenías razón Ma, Elise no vendrá –**

 **\- Lo siento –** Regina pretendía matar a la rubia por hacer entristecer a su pequeño

 **\- Sé que no están bien, pero podrías decirle que gracias por todo –**

 **\- Se lo diré –** aunque no estaba segura de porque agradecía su hijo

 **\- Puedes decírmelo personalmente –** una voz claramente conocida para ellos interrumpió la conversación entre madre e hijo, así como también los latidos de Regina

 **\- VINISTE –** gritó emocionado Henry, abrazando a la rubia, quien al principio se sintió incomoda pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a calor que irradiaba dicho abrazo

 **\- Claro que lo hice.** **Siempre cumplo mis promesas –** miro a Regina rápidamente antes de añadir **– bueno no siempre, pero prometo cumplir todo las promesas que te haga a ti –**

 **\- ¿Ves mamá? Te dije que no me fallaría –**

 **\- Lo se cariño –**

Ambas mujeres finalmente se miraron, incomodas pero por dentro tenían la misma ilusión al verse de nuevo.

 **\- Hola Regina –** saludó tímidamente Elise, pero sin mirarla

 **\- Hola –** contestó con el mismo tono, pero deseando ver aquellos ojos avellana que tanto había extrañado

 **\- Mama ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?** – pidió amablemente Henry, tensando a las dos mujeres

 **S-eguro –** dijo antes de alejarse varios metros

 **\- Aquí es donde me regañas ¿verdad?** – preguntó temerosa Elise

 **\- Solo quiero que me digas toda la verdad –** la rubia tragó fuerte ya que sabía por dónde se dirigía Henry **\- ¿de verdad quieres a mama? –**

 **\- Con mi vida –** de nada servía mentirle, estaba segura de que Regina ya se lo había contado **– pero eso ya no importa –**

 **\- Claro que importa, ¿acaso no lo ves? Tu puedes hacer feliz a mama nuevamente –**

 **\- Henry las cosas no son tan fáciles –**

 **\- Ustedes no quieren hacerlo fácil –**

 **\- Tu mama no siente lo mismo que yo y ante eso no puedo luchar ¿entiendes? –**

 **\- No le diga a mama pero estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti –** explicó convencido haciendo que el corazón de Elise albergue un rayo de esperanza – **solo ten paciencia, ella necesita tiempo, después de lo que paso con mi otra madre le va costar abrirse nuevamente a alguien. Ahí es donde entras tú, no te rindas –** pidió con sinceridad, y Elise estaba consternada con lo que el chico le pedia

 **\- ¿No te molesta que quiera estar con ella? –**

 **\- Claro que no, quiero que ella sea feliz nuevamente. Tú quieres lo mismo. Buscamos un objetivo en común ¿no crees? Lo lógico sería darnos ayuda mutuamente –**

 **-Yo, no sé qué decirte –** ciertamente le sorprendía la madurez con la que le hablaba Henry

 **\- Solo dime que no te rendirás con ella, que la cuidaras por mí –**

 **\- Lo prometo –** dijo mirándolo a los ojos y fundiéndose en un abrazo de despedida, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero rápidamente de deshizo de ella cuando vio como Regina se acercaba a ellos nuevamente

 **\- ¿Todo bien?** – preguntó con precaución la recién llegada

 **\- Si mama –** contestó Henry **– solo estábamos despidiéndonos –**

 **\- Así es –** secundó la rubia

 **\- Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros con destino a Boston, favor abordar el avión –** el anuncio rompió la atmosfera y dio paso a las despedidas

La despedida fue triste, a Regina le costaba ver como su hijo volvía al pueblo y se alejaba de ella, era duro pero así eran las cosas. Elise en cambio sentía el dolor de Regina, aunque no sea madre sabia el dolor que conllevaba alejarse de las personas que quieres, pero también sentía su propio dolor, se encariño terriblemente con Henry, no le gustaba pensar que solo lo vería en pocas ocasiones.

* * *

Cuando el avión hubo despegado, ambas mujeres salieron del aeropuerto en silencio, amablemente la rubia ofreció llevar a la morena a su casa, ésta al no tener fuerzas para negarse acepto. Pero en vez de su casa partieron de nuevo a la empresa. Ambas necesitaban distraerse con otras cosas.

Durante el viaje, el silencio fue el único reinante. No hablaron de nada, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos pero de vez en cuando desviaban la mirada para observarse sin que la otra se dé cuenta.

* * *

Los días iban pasando, la incomodidad seguía y la plática era inexistente, ambas se morían por hablar con la otra pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. El miedo las paralizaba.

Las dos se volcaron únicamente en el trabajo, si no fuera por Alex, Regina hubiera seguido así, sin embargo Elise no tenía a nadie, por lo cual no le importaba quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, terminando un proyecto o cualquier otra cosa, incluso más de una vez se quedaba a dormir en la oficina por no decir las veces que se saltaba las comidas.

A punto estaba de quedarse dormida sobre sus bocetos, cuando un vendaval moreno irrumpió en su oficina sin pedir permiso, era Regina.

 **\- He traído tu almuerzo, por nada del mundo pienses en saltártelo, estaré vigilándote -** amenazó

El hecho de que no se hablaran no quería decir que Regina se había dejado de preocupar por Elise, todo lo contrario, la morena se dio cuenta que la salud de su jefa iba deteriorándose poco a poco. Estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, adicta al trabajo y malhumorada todo el tiempo. No iba a permitirlo, no después de todo el trabajo que hizo para sacar lo bueno que la rubia tenia.

 **\- Gracias –** dijo Elise

 **\- Lo siento –** en cambio expresó Regina **– siento haber huido –**

 **\- No te preocupes, no debí decirte nada, es mi culpa –**

 **\- No lo es –** dijo apresuradamente, no quería que la rubia se sintiese culpable por estar enamorada de ella **– tenemos que hablar –**

 **\- No es necesario, todo ha quedado claro –**

 **\- No, no está claro, nada está claro –**

 **\- Regina, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien –**

 **\- Yo quiero que –**

 **\- Shhh –** interrumpió **– no hay nada más que decir, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto, pero ambas sabemos que eso es imposible –**

 **\- No digas más, no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe –** dijo apresuradamente con ganas de llorar. No sabía qué hacer para aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo

 **\- Regina le prometí a Henry que te cuidaría y lo haré, puedes contar conmigo para todo, pero no me pidas que sea tu amiga. No puedo. No quiero –**

 **\- ¿Estabas con Amy? –** preguntó de la nada la morena

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?** – la rubia estaba confundida

 **\- Necesito saber, ¿estabas con ella en NY?** –

 **\- Si –** contestó con sinceridad, no ganaba nada mintiéndole **– después de que te fuiste, me dirigí a mi habitación, quería dormir, descansar. No pude conciliar el sueño, necesitaba espacio para pensar. Viaje a NY buscando ese espacio hasta que uno de esos días me encontré con Amy, quien estaba ahí por negocios. Hablamos y le conté lo sucedió, me apoyo y cuido de mí, se portó como una gran amiga. No pasó nada. Tenía problemas con su nueva inversión así que decidí ayudarla para distraerme un poco y dejar de pensar –** relató todo lo que hizo y Regina sintió un gran peso abandonar su cuerpo cuando la rubia le confirmo que nada había pasado entre las dos

 **\- ¿Pensar en qué?** –

 **\- En ti –** fue sincera, Regina soltó una lagrima **– no llores, lo siento no debí contarte aquello, soy una tonta, creo que lo mejor será que me marche a casa, no me siento bien –** se levantó inmediatamente, cogió su chaqueta **– por favor olvida todo lo que te dije –** hablo a las espalda de Regina ya que no se había movido de donde estaba – **nos vemos mañana, que descanses –**

 **\- Dame tiempo –** dijo inesperadamente la morena, deteniendo la mano de Elise sobre la puerta

 **\- ¿Qué?** – se dio la vuelta consternada

 **\- Dame tiempo –** repitió **– quiero intentarlo, pero dame tiempo. Yo… Tengo miedo –**

 **\- Regina –** camino hasta ella sosteniendo sus manos **– no hagas esto por compasión, no quiero obligarte a nada, no me lo perdonaría –**

 **\- No me obligas a nada, de verdad quiero intentarlo.** **No estoy confundida si eso es lo que piensas –** la rubia quiso apartar sus manos, mas Regina no le dejo **– si lo estuviera, no sentiría que me oprimen el corazón cada vez que hablas de Amy, no hubiera actuado desesperada por verte cuando te fuiste a NY, no podía ni siquiera pensar en todo lo que estarías sintiendo, no quería que sufras, quería que estés a mi lado abrazándome y haciéndome reír, extrañaba nuestra platicas, nuestras cenas, pasar tiempo con Henry. Extrañaba hacerlo todo contigo. Te extrañaba. Cada mañana estaba tentada a llamarte, pero no lo hacía, tenía miedo de que me odiaras o de que me despidieras con tal de no verme** – la rubia negó con la cabeza, por ningún motivo había pensado en esa locura **– cuando hablabas con Henry, yo estaba a su lado, cuando preguntaste por mí, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Te preocupabas por mí a pesar de que salí huyendo. Y cuando me entere que Amy también estaba en NY, que estaba contigo, me volví loca de celos, no quería aceptarlo pero así es, estaba muy enojada contigo. Al verte en el aeropuerto mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, te había echado tanto de menos que desee compartir un abrazo contigo al igual que mi hijo –** cuando termino de hablar sus ojos estaban inundados con lágrimas que amenazaban abandonar sus ojos, la rubia estaba en el mismo estado

 **\- Aun estas a tiempo** – susurró antes de abrazarla con fuerza, para asegurarse de que todo sea real. Regina le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. No querían soltarse pero debían hacerlo. El contacto fue perdiendo fuerza y finalmente se alejaron pero no mucho. La rubia mantenía la mirada baja

 **\- Mírame** – pidió la morena, la rubia negó **– por favor –** negó nuevamente **\- ¿Por qué? –** necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual la Elise le privaba de su mirada

 **\- Porque si lo hago terminare besándote** – la morena lo entendió, pero contra todo pronóstico con sus manos levanto el rostro de la rubia

 **\- Te lo advertí** – susurró antes de posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la morena. Sellando así un promesa. Hacer todo lo posible para que esto que tenían funcione.

* * *

matu: al final todo salio bien :) de aquí solo cosas buenas

guest: mmm claro que merece un final feliz pero a veces en final es el principio de otra historia

eva: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento :( perdón por tardar mucho en actualizar,espero haberlo compensado con el capitulo y si no (el próximo lo hará)

ragamuffin: tienes razón Elise no es de las personas que ruegan, por suerte no hizo falta

vainilla: mmm tienes razon, Emma aparecerá pronto nuevamente, pero no será muy bueno que digamos, recuerda que de alguna forma se tiene que enterar del EliseQueen

Aby: Amy se ha portado como todo una buena amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que Regina lo veo (ya te darás cuenta)

lupitha: gracias :)

Alex: no fue la mejor reacción pero fue necesaria pera que todo se de


	26. Primera Cita

**Aviso:**

A medida que desarrollaba esta historia les dije que tomaran en cuenta el primer capítulo ya que sabía cómo iba a terminar la historia.

Nada es lo que parece. Con esto quiero decir que, el primer capítulo de este fic, no es el final de esta historia. Recordemos que en el primer capítulo están en Storybrooke y con magia cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Yo más que nadie soy consciente de la importancia de un final feliz en esta historia, he desarrollado los personajes (Elise, Alex, Ally) y les he tomado cariño, ambas mujeres (Regina y Elise) han sufrido mucho y sinceramente creo que todas estamos cansadas de las muertes de personajes GLBTI, a pesar de eso lo que está escrito ya está escrito, todo lo narrado pasó, pero nada es lo que parece.

Tengan en cuenta lo que acabo de decirles, ya lo entenderán. Mientras tanto solo sigan el hilo de la historia, sobre todo que ahora ya están juntas :)

* * *

Le sudaban las manos, estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo también feliz, de hecho estaba más feliz que nerviosa. Cuanto tiempo había esperado para que esto pasara ¿meses? Si. Meses, pero valía la pena si finalmente podía disfrutar de esta noche, de una cita.

Hace dos días que Regina le había dado una oportunidad, y también hace dos días que probó por primera vez sus labios, desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que desear volver a tenerlos contra los suyos, pero se prometió a sí misma controlarse, darle todo el espacio necesario a la morena y que ella fuera la que dé el siguiente paso, solo cuando estuviera preparada. Seria paciente, no la presionaría.

Después del beso que compartieron, las cosas marchaban bien, regresaron las sonrisas, las miradas, los sonrojos, sumados a suspiros que marcaban un sentimiento en común. Elise quería hacer las cosas correctamente, por lo cual, antes de despedirse de la morena frente a la puerta de su casa, tímidamente le pidió una cita. Regina contestó con un tímido sí, pero por dentro la euforia la llenaba por completo, se sentía bien.

Ahora de lo único que debía preocuparse la rubia, era que la noche fuera maravillosa, y no había escatimado en gastos para que así sea. No quería ser pretenciosa, pero Regina lo valía, ella era una mujer que se merecía solo lo mejor y ella se lo daría.

Llamó al mejor restaurante de San Francisco, que a pesar de estar muy lleno, no le fue difícil conseguir la mejor mesa, ordenó un ramo de jazmines blancos y amarillos, ya que el jazmín simboliza la gracia, la elegancia, Regina tenía las dos cosas de sobra. El blanco, significaba "nuestro amor será dulce", el amarillo representaba "amor apasionado, fuerte e intenso". El blanco y amarillo, juntos, decían "comienza a quererme, yo seré toda tuya". Cada uno de esos significados, eran los pensamientos de Elise, y sabía que esa sería su flor, mucho antes de conocer a la morena, sabía que si encontraba a la mujer de su vida, esas flores representarían su amor, así como había representado, el de sus padres. Lo único que esperaba era que a Regina también le gusten.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta de su departamento, los nervios estaban ganando terreno, respiró una vez más, tomó el ramo de flores y abrió la puerta, era hora de ir por Regina. Un par de pasos y ya estaba frente a la casa de la morena. Lo típico seria golpear la puerta y esperar a que Regina salga, dejándola sin respiración, pues sabía que estaría hermosa. Pero no haría eso, en su lugar tomo su móvil y escribió un mensaje.

* * *

 _ **No he llamado a la puerta, porque probablemente los latidos de mi corazón son demasiado fuertes y te alertaron de mi presencia, lo correcto sería pedir que salgas, sin embargo no estoy segura de estar preparada para tanta belleza, más correré el riego y seré valiente. Te estoy esperando y no solo lo digo por esta vez, creo que lo hecho toda mi vida.**_

 **\- AHHHHHHHH –** el grito de Alex y Ally, saco de su ensoñación a Regina, quien sonreía como una tonta tras leer el mensaje que le envió la rubia

 **\- Guarden silencio, no ven que Elise está afuera –** reprochó la morena

 **\- No me importa –** dijo Alex **– esto es muy dulce –**

 **\- Es verdad –** secundó Ally

 **\- No sabía que la rubia podía llegar a ser muy romántica, por poco y me da diabetes –** Regina simplemente sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, le gustaba saber que solo ella sacaba ese lado en su jefa **\- ¿Qué esperas? Ve y no la hagas esperar –** ordenó

 **\- Ok –** dijo antes de caminar decidida hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta por un momento y sus amigas levantaron su pulgares en señal de apoyo, tomó aire y finalmente abrió la puerta

Frente a frente, cara a cara, café contra verde, sin respiración las dos. Regina estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco estampado y tacones color burdeos, su pelo caía hasta sus hombros enmarcando perfectamente su bello rostro. Elise tampoco se quedaba atrás, vestía un vestido negro de encaje, con bordes blancos, tacones negros y el cabello también suelto. La rubia fue la primera en reaccionar.

 **\- Estas hermosa –** medio tartamudeo **– discúlpame, estoy diciendo obviedades, solo que no se otra palabra que defina lo que eres –**

 **\- Tú también estas muy hermosa –** se sonrojó al decir aquello

 **\- Nada que te iguale –** recordó el ramo que traía con ella **– estas son para ti, espero que te gusten –**

 **\- Están preciosas, gracias –** dijo la morena después de percibir el aroma de las flores **– las pondré en agua, ¿te importa esperar un momento? –**

 **\- Para nada, tomate tu tiempo –**

 **\- Date prisa, nosotras la cuidamos por ti –** interrumpió Alex dándose a notar finalmente, ya que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia **\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Regina? –** dijo seriamente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, al ver la cara que puso la rubia rompió a reír **– es broma, espero la pasen bien, te confió a mi amiga, hazla feliz –**

 **\- Eso es lo que más quiero, no te preocupes por eso, es mi prioridad –**

 **\- Tráela temprano a casa –** habló esta vez Ally **– y no la dejes beber mucho, ya sabes cómo se pone –**

 **\- No exageres mi amor** – dijo su novia **– si Regina borracha es la cosa más adorable del mundo –** la rubia sonrió pues era verdad

 **\- Borracha lo será, pero al día siguiente espero escucharte decir lo mismo –**

 **\- Está bien –** resoplo resignada **– no la dejes beber –** ordenó a la rubia, quien simplemente asintió

 **\- No dejarla beber y traerla temprano, entendido –**

 **\- Dejen de decir tonterías –** Regina volvía junto a ellas **– discúlpalas, se han invitado solas a mi casa –** le dijo a Elise

 **\- No te preocupes, solo están buscando lo mejor para ti –**

 **\- Si como no –** dijo con sarcasmo mirando a sus amigas, y estas daban sus mejores sonrisas inocentes **\- ¿nos vamos? –** se dirigió esta vez a la rubia

 **\- Después de ti –** se apartó de la puerta para darle paso a la morena

 **\- Diviértanse –** dijeron las prometidas al mismo tiempo

* * *

Después de conducir durante 15 minutos llegaron finalmente al lugar indicado, frente a Regina se alzaba un imponente edificio, en cuyo último piso funcionaba el restaurante más caro y elegante de toda el área de la bahía, la morena iba replicar que no era necesario pero la rubia la corto antes de continuar.

 **\- Regina, eres una mujer elegante y traes contigo la esencia misma de la realeza, esto –** señalo el establecimiento **– es lo mínimo que te mereces –**

 **\- Solo no quiero causar molestias –**

 **\- Complacerte para mí no es ninguna molestia, sino un honor –** Regina se sonrojó frente a ese cumplido

Cuando entraron, el dueño mismo de aquel lugar salió a recibirlas y las acompañó a la mesa reservada, cuyas vistas eran magnificas, pues desde ahí se podía observar toda la cuidad. Les dieron el menú y antes que nada la rubia ordeno el mejor vino que tuvieran.

 **\- Gracias por esta noche –** dijo Regina mientras veía la carta

 **\- No las des, esta noche acaba de empezar –**

 **\- Aun así, está siendo perfecta –** miró los ojos de la rubia

 **\- Me alegro –** dijo tomando sobre la mesa la mano de Regina y devolviéndole la mirada, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el mesero que traía el vino y llenaba las copas **– por esta noche –** levantó la copa **– y porque se repitan muchas más –** brindaron

 **\- ¿Están listas para ordenar, señoritas? –** preguntó educadamente el mesero, las chicas asintieron y ordenaron sus respectivo platos **– enseguida vuelvo –** dijo antes de marcharse

 **\- Me sorprende que Alex no siguiera molestándonos –** habló la rubia para amenizar la situación

 **\- No te sorprendas tanto, la amenacé para que dejara de hacerlo –** confesó Regina

 **\- Ahora lo entiendo –** dijo sonriendo **– sin embargo, me alegro que guardara el secreto –**

* * *

 _Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, el beso aunque casto, estaba tomando su tiempo. Ambas mujeres perdidas entre la perfección, una colisión de sentimientos que hacia sus corazones latir desbocados. Sin embargo lo perfecto no dura mucho._

 _ **\- Oigan chicas, estaba pensando que … -**_

 _Alex sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella oficina, o al menos creía saber. Vio como una Regina furiosa entraba a la oficina de su jefa portando comida de la cafetería, su mirada de pocos amigos, le decía que no saldría de allí hasta conseguir que la rubia comiera aunque sea un poco. Dada la cabezonería que también se gastaba Elise, daba por hecho que aquello no terminaría bien._

 _Su amiga tardaba mucho en salir, sin embargo por el momento, no habían gritos ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí dentro? En su mente muchas situaciones empezaron a crearse, tenía que ser valiente e intervenir entre la guerra de dos reinas malvadas, probablemente no salía de esta, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Así que decidida a sacrificarse, entró con toda las buenas intenciones, buscando aligerar el ambiente. Solo que no había ningún ambiente que aligerar. Frente a ella: Elise y Regina, jefa y empleada, rubia y morena; besándose._

 _ **\- ¡OH POR DIOS! –**_ _gritó emocionada_

* * *

 **\- Ella puede ser un poco impulsiva, pero es una buena amiga, mantendrá el secreto, no te preocupes –**

 **\- No lo hago, no me importaría que los demás se enterases, pero sé que no estas preparada, así que iremos despacio. No te preocupes –**

 **\- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva** –

 **\- Señoritas** – interrumpió nuevamente el mesero dejando los platos **– disfruten sus comidas –** y se marchó

 **\- Cuéntame algo más de ti –** empezó la morena, tenía cierta curiosidad por saberlo todo de la rubia **– nunca sueles hablar de tu vida –**

 **\- Mi vida fue buena, hasta que dejo de ser vida –** comentó triste, no quería cambiar de matiz la cena, se supone que todo sería felicidad esa noche y recordar su pasado solo hacia lo contrario, pero tenía que contárselo tarde o temprano. No quería tener secretos con Regina

* * *

 _Al poco tiempo de morir sus padres, Elise paso a manos del gobierno, al no tener ningún familiar vivo, pero a la niña poco o nada le importaba aquello, murió el mismo día que sus padres. Pasó en el sistema seis meses, antes de que Sarah lograra conseguir su custodia, a partir de entonces vivió junto a ella, bajo las constantes visitas de los abogados de su padre._

 _Elias Barton, había dejado toda su fortuna, a su esposa e hija. Al morir también Lucy, la única heredera era Elise, pero no podía acceder completamente a ésta, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Por esa razón los abogados del fallecido empresario evaluaban constantemente su forma de vida, para que no le faltara nada, así como también le proporcionaron la mejor educación respecto a los negocios. Ella sería la sucesora de Elias, Heat estaba en sus manos._

 _Cuando finalmente tomó el mando de la empresa, tuvo muchos problemas, los supuestos socios de su padre se pusieron en contra de ella, alegando que una mujer nunca podría dirigir tan importante empresa. Ahí se dio cuenta del por qué su padre solo les asignó una minina cantidad de las acciones, fácilmente y por votación podían destituirla de todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Solo uno de aquellos hombres parecía estar de lado suyo, él había sido un gran amigo de Elias, muchas veces le había escuchado hablar de él, sin embargo nunca pudo ponerle un rostro, hasta ese día._

 _Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, poco a poco fue ganándose el reconocimiento de todos, no solo en la dirección, sino también en el diseño. Desde pequeña siempre le había gustado dibujar, su madre le alentaba a seguir sus sueños, y su sueño al conocer a Elías fue convertirse en una de sus más grandes diseñadoras. Fue convirtiéndose en la mejor, esperando que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella, todos le decían que seguramente lo estaban, pero Elise no pensaba aquello, se exigía cada vez más, convirtiendo la empresa de su padre en una de las más importantes de la costa oeste._

 _A medida que la empresa crecía, se dio cuenta de que debía elegir, dedicarse completamente al diseño o a dirigir la empresa para que siga creciendo. No podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, eligió mantenerse a cargo y a pesar de que su sueño no era ese, se lo debía a su padre._

 _Cometió muchos errores, pues a pesar de que estudió para dirigir la empresa, nadie era perfecto. Por las malas tuvo que aprender a discernir las buenas personas de las malas, lastimosamente en el mundo de los negocios, los últimos eran más numerosos. Así fue como adquirió, su porte de frialdad, si ya de por si dejó de vivir el día del accidente, gracias a su vida empresarial, se cerró al mundo. Se aisló completamente, dejando ver su verdadera naturaleza solo a las personas más cercanas, las que crecieron con ella y como ella. Mantuvo contacto con Sarah y procuró dar toda su ayuda a Children's Dreams, a pesar de que las otras empresas dejaron de hacerlo. Ellos eran su hogar, nunca los abandonaría._

* * *

 **\- La vida me enseñó, de la peor manera, a ser fuerte y valerme por mi misma, para conseguir eso decidí eliminar mis sentimientos y no aferrarme a nadie puesto que nada es para siempre –**

 **\- El amor es debilidad –** recordó lo que su madre solía decirle

 **\- Si, solía repetirme cada día eso –**

 **\- ¿Sabes? También pensaba eso, pero no todos los amores son debilidad –**

 **\- ¿Ah no? –**

 **\- Amé mucho a Emma –** confesó causando la incomodidad en Elise **– pero lo que me hizo rompió todo lo que pude sentir por ella, me rompió a mí, ella era mi debilidad. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que el amor que tengo por mi hijo, es toda la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante. El cariño de mis amigas, de personas que supieron perdonarme y contra todo pronóstico aceptarme en su familia, el amor de todos ellos me dan fuerzas. El amor también es fuerza –** concluyó

 **\- Tienes razón –** El amor que sentía por Regina le daba la fuerza para ser digna de ella, le daba fuerzas para vivir **– lo que siento por ti me da fuerzas –** confesó **– y por sobre todo, quisiera ser la persona, además de tu hijo, quien te de fuerza –**

 **\- Yo también lo quiero –** la rubia tomo suavemente sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en ellas

 **\- Haré hasta lo imposible porque así sea –**

Dejaron los temas tristes a un lado y hablaron de cosa triviales, la noche iba saliendo como esperaban. De a poco el lugar se iba llenando, varias personas saludaban a Elise, lo que daba a notar su importancia en ese mundo. La rubia temía que Regina se sintiera incomoda debido a esto.

 **\- Buenas noches señorita Barton, es un gusto coincidir con usted –** interrumpió un hombre acompañado de lo parecía ser su esposa **– Buenas noches señorita –** hizo un ademan de recordar algo **– Mills –** el hombre la conocía, como la asistente de Elise y además una de las colaboradoras de la campaña Magick

 **\- Buenas noches Harold –** contestó educadamente Elise

 **\- Es una suerte que te encuentre, ya que no respondes los pedidos de mis asistentes, he pensado que a lo mejor logro convencerte personalmente –**

 **\- He respondido a los demás, pero si quieres que te lo diga a ti también no hay problema –**

 **\- Estarás de acuerdo que cada uno hace lo mejor para sus negocios, no veo porque no hacer lo mismo con el mío –**

 **\- No voy a darte ninguna entrevista Harold, no ahora –** el ambiente se ponía tenso y eso no estaba en los planes

 **\- Oh vamos, por los viejos tiempos, fui yo quien te puso en boca de los más grades del Diseño –** alardeó, Regina simplemente se limitaba a escuchar **– podemos hacernos un favor mutuamente, necesito tenerte en mis páginas –**

 **\- Agradezco tu interés, pero no –**

 **\- Si te digo que Amy Blake accedió, ¿cambiarias de opinión? –** ante la mención de la castaña la morena despertó cierto interés **– he oído que las dos están llevándose muy bien desde que son socias, de hecho gran parte de su nueva jugada es mérito tuyo. Puedo hacer que salgan en el mismo número, o mejor aún, una entrevista juntas. Así nos darían mejores detalles de su relación –** relató cómo su fuera la mejor idea, Regina se tensó ante dichas palabras y esto no pasó inadvertido para una rubia

 **\- Las preguntas que tengas de mi para Amy, puedes hacérselas, somos muy buenas amigas, no veo el por qué no hablar la una de la otra, y como ya dije, no estoy interesada en ninguna entrevista, agradezco tus intenciones pero no gracias. Estoy segura que una prestigiosa revista de Negocios, como la tuya encontrará fácilmente un empresario que quiera salir entre sus páginas –**

 **\- Es una pena –** dijo con falsa lamentación **– las dos juntas serían una gran portada –** utilizó su último recurso, puesto que la mayoría de personas accedían al saber que su rostro ocuparía la portada de una prestigiosa revista. Sin embargo a Elise no le importaban esas cosas. Lo único que quería era que su cita con Regina no se viera afectada por tan impertinente interrupción

 **\- Caballero, su mesa esta lista –** dijo uno de los meseros, las dos mujeres se aliviaron al escuchar eso **– si me sigue por favor, le llevare hasta ella –**

 **\- Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión –** con todo el orgullo posible decidió no importunar más **– que tengan buena noche –** y se marchó

 **\- Siento que tuvieras que presenciar esto –** se lamentó Elise **– espero que esto no afecte lo bien que lo estábamos pasando –**

 **\- Para nada –** la rubia sintió un alivio al escucharla **– solo que no sabía que salía con alguien tan importante –** por no decir famosa

 **\- No digas tonterías –** sonrió

 **\- El hombre prácticamente rogaba por una entrevista y tú lo rechazaste como si nada –**

 **\- No me van ese tipo de cosas –** dijo tímidamente **– lo que quería es que se marche de una vez por todas y nos dejara solas –**

 **\- Yo también** – dijo con molestia recordando las insinuaciones entre la rubia y su castaña amiga

 **\- Las entrevistas las dejo a Amy, al parecer le gustan** – comentó como si nada

 **\- ¿De verdad no querías hacer la entrevista con ella**? **Al parecer las dos están en la boca de muchos –** los celos eran evidentes en aquel comentario

 **\- No era un secreto el que trabajamos juntas últimamente, además hemos pasado mucho tiempo las dos –**

 **\- Demasiado diría yo –** la rubia empezó a reírse y Regina se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiada evidente **– lo siento, es tu amiga es compresible que pasen tiempo –**

 **\- Sí, es mi amiga –** aceptó **– y si por mí fuera, llamaría a Harold nuevamente para darle la dichosa entrevista y decirle que estoy completamente enamorada de Regina Mills, que salgan en la portada si quiere. Pero sé que no estas lista para eso, así que no lo hago –**

 **\- Además, no creo que la fama me siete bien –** bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, pero por dentro se sentía como una adolecente por tal confesión, estaba segura de que la rubia era capaz de hacer lo que dijo

No tuvieron más interrupciones y el resto de la noche transcurrió entre sonrisas y miradas. Fue una noche estupenda, la cena estuvo deliciosa pero Elise tenía planeado algo más. Salieron del establecimiento, acompañadas nuevamente del dueño asegurándose que las mujeres pasaron una gran velada.

 **\- Gracias por la cena, estuvo muy buena –**

 **\- Me alegra que te guste, te tengo una sorpresa más –** la morena iba replicar que no tenía por qué hacerlo, más sabia que la rubia lo haría de todos modos así que decidió disfrutar

Veinte minutos después llegaron al lugar elegido, lo alto de una colina desde donde se podía observar toda la ciudad, las pocas luces existentes dejaban el cielo visible con miles de estrellas, que junto al aroma salado del mar, lo hacia todo perfecto.

 **\- Me gustaba venir aquí cuando era niña, mis padres me traían cada vez que podían, luego Sarah, cuando me hice grande y las cosas se volvían muy difíciles volvía sola, este lugar me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, últimamente no he podido venir tantas veces como quisiera –**

 **\- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo –** la diferencia era que su lugar favorito estaba en el Bosque Encantado y no podía llevar a la rubia ahí

 **\- Tranquila, si las cosas van bien, me gustaría conocer la cuidad donde vivías, que por cierto lo único que se de ella es que queda en Maine –** reprochó con fingida molestia **– cuéntame de ese lugar –** pidió

 **\- Se llama Storybrooke –**

 **\- ¿Storybrooke? Nunca he oído hablar de él –**

 **\- No se aleja de los demás pueblos, es tranquila** – salvo que el villano de turno llegue a interrumpir dicha tranquilidad **– los habitantes son muy agradables aunque un poco pintorescos diría –** entre ellos enanos, brujas, hadas príncipes y princesas **– es como sacado de un cuento de hadas –**

 **\- Suena interesante, me muero por conocerlo –**

 **\- No tengo prisa por volver –** de hecho eso era lo último que se le pasaba por la mente

 **\- Entiendo –** el tema de su ex esposa debía ser difícil para la morena, pensaba Elise **– sé que fuiste alcaldesa, al principio me preguntaba por qué una persona decide abandonar una vida que al parecer era perfecta, pero lo comprendo, sufriste mucho ahí, ella te hizo mucho daño –** hubo cierto rencor al referirse a Emma **– por otro lado y aunque suene egoísta, si no hubiera sido por eso nunca te hubiera conocido**. **En cierto modo le debo a tu ex el poder tenerte en mi vida –**

 **\- Ya tendras tiempo de agradecerle si alguna vez le conoces –** Elise sonrió, aquel comentario dejaba a entender la posibilidad de un futuro juntas **– es realmente hermoso –** decidido concentrarse en la vista y la rubia siguió su ejemplo

 **\- Lo es, los amaneceres desde aquí son únicos –**

 **\- Espero que me lo muestres pronto –**

 **\- Créeme que lo haré –** prometió **– está empezando hacer frio, será mejor que nos marchemos –**

La rubia le tendió su abrigo a Regina, y ésta aceptó disfrutando su perfume.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y Elise se moría de nervios, ansiaba volver a probar nuevamente los labios de la morena, no había hecho otra cosa durante toda la cita, esperaba que Regina deseara lo mismo. Frente a la puerta de la morena se tomaron las manos y guardaron silencio.

 **\- Gracias de nuevo –**

 **\- Debería ser yo quien te las de, esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido –**

 **\- ¿Has tenido muchas? –** pregunto con curiosidad

 **\- Solo algunas, pero nada que valga la pena. Sin embargo esta ha sido perfecta –**

 **\- Lo ha sido, espero que se repita –** las dos sonrieron

 **\- Yo también –** su mirada se desviaba a sus labios – **he pensado que a partir de ahora, si me permitieras, podría llevarte al trabajo –**

 **\- No quiero que los demás empiecen hablar –**

 **\- Ellos no me importan, pero si a ti sí, lo entiendo –** dijo un poco desilusionada

 **\- Tampoco me importa –** replicó rápidamente, no lo creía correcto, pero era su vida y le gustaría mucho ir con la rubia al trabajo **– solo que no quiero molestarte –**

 **\- Nada que tenga que ver contigo me molesta Regina, por el contrario, es un privilegio para mí –**

 **\- Gracias –** al parecer esa noche la morena solo se dedicaba a agradecer, agradecía que Elise se cruzara en su camino

 **\- Bueno creo que aquí es cuando nos despedimos –** dijo sonrojándose y esperando ansiosamente un beso

 **\- Si, bueno yo –** se acercó tímidamente a la rubia **\- ¿has escuchado que la cita termina en beso, solo si la noche ha ido bien? –** más cerca

 **\- No –** contestó **\- ¿y ha ido bien? –** preguntó tímidamente acercándose también

 **\- Ha ido perfecta –** dio antes eliminar toda distancia y finalmente besarla

Un beso más duradero y apasionado que el primero compartido por ambas, un beso que las obligó a separarse en busca de aire

 **\- El llevarte a ver las estrellas son puntos extras –** declaro la rubia

 **Por supuesto –** dijo sonriente

 **En ese caso –** tomó de la cintura de Regina y la beso nuevamente

 **\- Ofrecerme tu abrigo –** puntualizó

 **Más puntos para mí –** otro beso, una serie de pequeños besos antes de dejarlo pero si separarse completamente **– me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada mas –** se lamentó con un puchero

 **\- Ya tendrás más noches para hacerlo –** su voz destilaba seducción

 **\- No quiero arruinar el momento, pero si no te dejo ir ahora, no lo haré toda la noche y prometí portarme bien –**

 **\- No seré yo quien tente tu buena voluntad –**

 **\- Puedes hacerlo si quieres –** dijo con una sonrisa tonta **– tengo la sensación de estar siendo observada –**

 **\- También yo –** dijo pensativa, hasta que una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro **,** le guiño a la rubia antes de golpear con fuerza su puerta, cerca de la mirilla. Un suave grito de dolor, claramente de Alex, causó la risa de ambas mujeres

 **\- Eres mala –** comentó riendo Elise **– me gusta –** añadió dándole un corto beso

 **\- Muy graciosa Mills –** abrió la puerta e interrumpió el besoa una enojada Alex con una mano en el ojo **– siento interrumpir su melosidad y todo eso pero es culpa de esta morena –** señaló a Regina **–** **me debes un ojo –** reclamó dramáticamente **– justo a tiempo Barton, así me gusta –** se dirigió esta vez a la rubia

 **\- Sana y salva señora, como lo prometí –** bromeó

 **\- Regina entra a la casa, tenemos que hablar sobre el seguro –** la morena mayor giro los ojos ante la divertida mirada de Elise

 **\- Hasta mañana –** dijo la rubia

 **\- Hasta mañana –** Regina regresó para darle un beso de despedida, dejando en las nubes a su jefa

 **\- Recoge tus babas rubia –** dijo Alex al ver que la otra miraba perdidamente por donde la morena desapareció

* * *

 **\- Todos los detalles Regina, no te guardes nada y dime que es lo que hicieron –**

 **\- Déjala en paz, nos lo contará si quiere –** decía Ally

 **\- Fue perfecto –** dijo con una sonrisa tonta

 **\- Y yo creí que la de las babas era Elise –** se burló Alex

 **\- Me llevo a un gran restaurante, luego fuimos a ver las estrellas, hablamos de muchas cosas, me contó su pasado y como es que llego a ser así, fue perfecto –** suspiróal finalizar

 **\- Me alegro por ti –** dijo Ally

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿y los detalles picantes? –**

 **\- Estamos yendo despacio Alex, es muy paciente conmigo. Estoy segura de que si yo no la hubiera besado, ella no lo hubiera hecho –**

 **\- Es muy dulce –** nuevamente Ally **– está claro que te quiere y haría lo que sea porque te sientas cómoda –**

 **\- Por cierto, ofreció llevarme al trabajo a partir de mañana –** añadió suspirando nuevamente, estaba muy feliz, como hace tiempo no lo estaba

 **\- Tienes suerte de tenerla a tus pies Mills, no lo arruines –**

 **\- No pienso hacerlo, me siento feliz a su lado, más de lo que pensaba –**

* * *

 **\- Buenos días –** dijo alegremente Regina

 **\- Ahora sí que lo son –** contestó la rubia dándole un beso **\- ¿está bien si te beso cada vez que te vea? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, de hecho te lo recomiendo –**

 **\- Pues, entonces lo hare muy a menudo, te lo advierto –** un beso más antes de arrancar el coche rumbo al trabajo

* * *

 **\- Los de diseño han mandado esto –** Regina le tendió unos documentos a la rubia **– y me pidieron que les des el visto bueno al proyecto –**

 **\- Pienso que le faltan algunos detalles pero nada que no puedan solucionarse –** dijo firmando el último documento que tenía en sus manos y se levantó para recibir los que traía la morena, no sin antes darle un beso

 **\- ¿Vas a besarme cada vez que entre en tu oficina? –**

 **\- Me diste permiso, yo solo lo aprovecho –** dijo inocentemente

 **\- ¿De verdad no tienes miedo de que nos descubran? –**

 **\- No -** ¿Por qué lo haría? Solo estaba siendo feliz – **hablaran de nosotras, pero se les pasara. Sin embargo, y aunque no queramos, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que lo nuestro no salga como esperamos, en ese caso las cosas se volverían muy incomodas, así que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto, por ahora –**

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo –**

 **\- Pero también, me gustaría mucho gritarle al mundo que estoy enamorada de ti –**

 **\- Estas loca –**

 **\- ¿Crees que no lo haré? –** la morena no quería tentar a la suerte pero la mirada decidida de la rubia la dejó sin aliento

 **\- Regina Mills –** posó sus manos en la cintura de la morena acercándola a ella **– estoy muy enamorada de ti –** susurró en su oído

 **\- Creí que lo ibas decir a todo mundo –** dijo divertida

 **\- Y lo hice –** confesó, pero la morena no lo entendió, así que fue más clara **– tu eres mi mundo –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo haces? –**

 **\- ¿El qué? –**

 **\- Dejarme sin aliento –** contestó mirada enamorada. Elise tenía la capacidad de dejarla sin palabras con cada una de las confesiones que hacía, era muy romántica y atenta con ella, provocando que se sonrojara muchas veces

 **\- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, y me gusta más saber que soy yo la causante –**

 **\- Srta. Su cita de las 11 está aquí –** interrumpió Abby

 **\- Que me espere 5 minutos –** contestó **– va ser una reunión muy estresante –**

 **\- Ni que lo digas, te recuerdo que también estaré ahí –**

 **\- Entonces no será tan estresante –**

 **\- Solo espero que no me mandes textos en medio de la reunión, no soportaría que me llamaran la atención de nuevo por estar distraída –**

 **\- No te prometo nada –** dijo besándola rápidamente antes de salir directa a la sala de reuniones

La reunión no fue estresante, fue aburrida y una hora después de iniciarse recibió un mensaje de la rubia.

 _ **¿Quieres cenar en mi casa esta noche?**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Espero que hayan leído la nota al inicio.

Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un review, siento no poder contestar esta vez

Eva, Ragamuffin, Matu, Neiren, Vainilla, guest, Aby

Gracias :)


	27. Descubrimientos y reclamos

Regrese con nuevo capítulo, veremos más de la relación naciente de nuestra reina y Elise. Sumándole el regreso de un personaje que molestara a la pareja.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste

* * *

 **\- Tenías razón** _–_ dijo embelesada Regina

 **\- ¿En qué? –** preguntó Elise mirando hacia la misma dirección que la morena

 **\- Los amaneceres desde aquí se ver hermosos –**

 **\- Me alegra que te guste. ¿Te parece si nos quedamos unos minutos más? y luego vamos a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo –**

 **\- De acuerdo, pero esta vez invito yo –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- Nada de peros, ya has hecho mucho por mi este día, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de empezar –**

 **\- Ok, pero la cena sí que me la dejas a mi cuenta –**

 **\- Siempre te gusta tener la última palabra ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Siempre –** dijo antes de volver la mirada hacia el horizonte mientras tomaba la mano de Regina

 **\- Pues eso va cambiar –** advirtióempujándola levemente con su hombro

 **\- Ya lo veremos –** sonrió devolviéndole el gesto para finalmente darle un beso

* * *

 **\- Buenos días señorita "no siento nada por mi jefa" –** saludó animosamente Ruby

 **\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así?** – regañó

 **\- Cuando Alex admita que es hetero –**

 **\- Eres imposible –** giró sus ojos a pesar de que su amiga no podía verla

 **\- Si llamas para ejercer tu papel de mamá oso, ya te digo que estás perdiendo tiempo –**

 **\- Solo quería saber si –** fue abruptamente interrumpida por la loba

 **\- Henry hizo sus tareas, tomó su baño, no se fue a la cama muy tarde y desayunó apropiadamente antes de ir a la escuela. Soy una adulta ¿sabías? Se perfectamente cuidar a un niño –**

 **\- Lo sé, solo que no me acostumbro a tenerlo fuera de mi alcance –**

 **\- Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y dime como van las cosas con tu rubia –**

 **\- Maravillosamente –** contestó sonriendo

 **\- Apuesto que tienes una sonrisa tonta en tus labios –** dijo burlona – **debo darle el mérito a Elise por conseguir eso –**

 **\- ¿Es normal que me sienta así Ruby? –** preguntó pensativa

 **\- Bueno, depende de cómo te sientes –**

 **\- Me gusta estar con Elise, desde que estamos juntas no he parado de sonreír por cualquier cosa, cuando me fui de Storybrooke pensé que nunca más volvería a sentirme así –**

 **\- ¿Enamorada? –**

 **\- Creo que si –**

Todos estos días con Elise habían sido uno mejor que el otro, ella era detallista y siempre sabia como hacerla sonreír, ciertamente fue algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que comparada con la Elise que conoció al llegar a San Francisco, ésta era maravillosamente diferente. Sin embargo todavía no había usado el término "enamoramiento" como una forma de describir lo que sentía por la rubia.

Era evidente que le gustaba, disfrutaba cada momento que compartían y su corazón latía desbocadamente ante cualquier detalle que su jefa tenía con ella. ¿Podría volver a sentirse como se sentía con Emma?

 **\- ¿Crees? –** preguntó con cautela

 **\- Quiero decir, es complicado –**

 **\- Creo que voy a darle la razón a Henry, tú eres quien quiere complicarlo todo –**

 **\- No es eso, es solo que tengo miedo –**

 **\- Creí que esa etapa ya estaba superada, Elise no te hará daño –**

 **\- No me refiero a eso, tengo miedo de cómo se lo tomen los demás: Mary, David, Emma –** susurró el ultimo nombre

 **\- Pues yo creo que Mary y David van a estar felices de que vuelvas a sonreír como antes.** **Con respecto a Emma, va a ser difícil para ella y existe la posibilidad de que diga o cometa alguna estupidez, pero no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarte nada –**

 **\- Ya pero –**

 **\- No existen peros, Regina no estás haciendo nada malo, solo intentas ser feliz de nuevo –** dijo con convicción

 **\- Tienes razón –**

Emma siempre sería una persona significativa en su vida, era la madre de su hijo y eso siempre las uniría a pesar de que su relación no haya terminado de la mejor manera. Si era sincera, hasta hace un año atrás no se imaginaba con nadie más, pues la sheriff, junto a Henry, representaba toda la felicidad que pudiera desear.

Pero aquella ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos ante la traición de quien creía su amor verdadero, y cuando se fue del pueblo, bajo ningún concepto imagino conocer a alguien que le hiciera sentir nuevamente viva. Sin embargo conoció a Elise y aquel pensamiento quedó en el olvido, siendo reemplazados por nuevos sentimientos para la rubia.

 **\- Solo se feliz y disfruta de la nueva oportunidad que te está dando la vida –** recomendó Ruby

 **\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, he pasado la mayoría de mi vida preocupándome por los demás, ya es hora de concentrarme en mi misma, el objetivo al venir a San Francisco era empezar de cero, formar una nueva vida, y si Elise está dentro de esa nueva vida, la verdad es que me alegra bastante –** habló decidida

 **\- Así se habla –**

 **\- Gracias por escucharme –** Ruby siempre sabía que decirle, era una buena amiga y le ayudaba a esclarecer su mente ante cualquier dificultad **– voy a tener que dejarte, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, Elise ha sido muy linda conmigo y creo que es hora de recompensarla –**

 **\- Mmm, vaya, vaya vas a mantenerla contenta ¿verdad? –** dijo en tono sugerente haciendo sonrojar a la morena

 **\- No me refería a eso –** contestó tímidamente

 **\- No me digas que aún no han dado ese paso –**

 **\- Eso no es asunto tuyo –**

 **\- ¡Por dios Regina! han estado teniendo varias citas casi un mes y ¿no han hecho nada? –**

 **\- Estamos yendo despacio, ni siquiera somos novias formalmente –**

 **\- ¿Aún no te lo ha pedido? –** Regina negó **– Eso es ir más despacio que una tortuga coja –**

 **\- Estoy segura que quiere pedírmelo, pero tiene miedo de asustarme, cree que si precipita las cosas me sentiré abrumada –**

 **\- Pues sí que tiene autocontrol la chica –**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Vamos Regina, tenerte junto a ella en el trabajo, con esas faldas tan apretadas que tienes y esa forma de caminar que deja a más de uno sin respiración, debe ser mucha tentación para ella –**

 **\- Pues nunca he notado nada extraño en su comportamiento –**

Y era verdad, mas allá de los besos no habían llegado, tal vez se habían vuelto más intensos con el tiempo pero siempre lograban controlarse mutuamente, Elise nunca había hecho ninguna insinuación sexual, por el contrario siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera cómoda, cuidaba cada detalle y la besaba con tal pasión que incluso solo era necesario eso para sentir todo el amor que le trasmitía. A veces mientras se besaban las manos de la rubia se deslizaban hasta la cintura de Regina causándole escalofríos, y eso era todo, Elise no se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento más para no sacar a la morena de su zona de confort.

Los cumplidos siempre estaban en la boca de la rubia, pues no escatimaba en elogios para la morena, le gustaba apreciar su belleza y demostrarlo mediante bellas palabras. No le gustaba comparar pero con Emma había sido diferente, la salvadora solía hacer insinuaciones constantemente, solo para sacarla de quicio, era un tira y afloja de ambas partes. Con Elise era muy diferente, ella era distinto, la rubia sabía lo que quería, simplemente iba a paso lento pero seguro. Formando los cimientos de una relación duradera. Era como si Elise quisiera darle la estabilidad que había perdido y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que su jefa se tomaba en serio lo de cuidarla y respetarla hasta que se sintiera segura.

 **\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que sabe controlar sus impulsos y sentimientos, no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta –**

 **\- ¿Crees que deberíamos avanzar? –**

 **\- Hey, no he dicho eso. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar, tu solo deja de pensar y disfruta. Cuando te sientas completamente segura con ella sabrás que hacer. Elise te quiere mucho sabrá entenderte –**

 **\- Estoy muy feliz –** confesó, le haría caso a Ruby, dejaría de pensar y que las cosas marchen a su ritmo **– Elise me hace muy feliz –**

 **\- Me alegro por ti –**

 **\- Ahora si te dejo, tengo una sorpresa que preparar –**

 **\- Ok, solo asegúrate no olvidarte de tu amiga a causa de tu sexi jefa –** la morena solo sonrió ante el comentario

 **\- Por cierto una cosa más, no le digas a nadie sobre mi relación con Elise. Los únicos que lo saben son mi hijo y tu –**

 **\- De esta boca no saldrá nada, no te preocupes –**

 **\- Si las cosas marchan bien, tengo la certeza de que yo misma se los diré –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Crees que es muy apresurado? –**

 **\- Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo –**

 **\- No te lo preguntaba a ti Amy –** dijo Elise matándola con la mirada antes de dirigirse nuevamente al teléfono **– disculpa Henry, es mi amiga la que está molestando –**

 **\- No te preocupes y creo que ya va siendo hora –** recomendó Henry

 **\- ¿Tú crees? –**

 **\- No encuentras un poco patético el pedirle consejo al hijo de tu no novia, cuando me tienes delante a mí –** interrumpió Amy

 **\- Puedes cerrar la boca –** ordenó

 **\- Pídeselo, veras que te dice que si –** escuchó decir a Henry por el teléfono

 **\- Ok, entonces ¿cuento con tu permiso? –**

 **\- Mmm no se –** se hizo el pensativo **– claro que si –** dijo entusiasmado

* * *

 **\- Hey chico ¿y esa cara de felicidad? –** preguntó Emma al entrar a la cocina y ver una sonrisa plasmada en la cara de su hijo **\- ¿con quién hablabas? ¿una noviecita? –** preguntó burlona. Por suerte la relación con su hijo había mejorado mucho para alivio de los dos, eso hacia su convivencia más tranquila

 **\- Estoy contento por mamá –** dijo inconscientemente

 **\- ¿Y eso? –** la curiosidad era evidente en la rubia

No era de extrañar que la rubia sentía curiosidad ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Regina. Cada día Emma se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿La recordaría? Pues obvio que la recordaba, ella había sido una de las personas que más daño le había hecho, además de la otra madre de Henry.

Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo tenía la esperanza de que el perdón le fuera concedido. Nunca volvió a ser la misma a raíz de la partida de Regina, si bien los primeros días vagaba por la ciudad como un fantasma, poco a poco se recuperaba por el bien de su hijo y sus padres. Mas el amor que sentía por Regina no menguaba, ni siquiera un poco.

La extrañaba más de lo que admitía, y sentía celos de la relación que su ex esposa mantenía con la que era su amiga, Ruby. Pues ella tenía el privilegio de visitarla cuando quisiera, incluso sus padres. Empezó a sentirse incomoda frente a la loba, ya que a veces ella soltaba cualquier anécdota referente a la reina, ignorando cuánto daño le hacía eso a la rubia. Fue por eso que Emma decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de Ruby, ella era amiga de Regina y desgraciadamente Emma no era nada. Sus padres le decían que tenía que aprender a separar su antigua relación de su vida actual.

La situación empeoraba cuando su hijo pasaba cada viernes en la mansión junto a la camarera, sus noches de cine decían. Los dos tenían la libertad de hablar de Regina cuanto quisieran. Su hijo solo le contaba lo justo sobre la vida que tenía su madre. A decir verdad Emma nunca se atrevía a preguntar sobre ella. Sentía que no tenía el derecho pero quería cambiar eso, si quería tener contacto de nuevo con ella, debía mostrar interés ¿no?

 **\- No es nada, solo que le está yendo muy bien –** mintió. Era consciente de que no podía decirle a Emma que su otra madre estaba saliendo con alguien más. Sería como meterse en la cueva del lobo, y no precisamente Ruby. Dejaría que sus madres lo hablaran cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto el chico había sido muy prudente frente a las respuesta que le daba a la salvadora

 **\- Me alegro por ella –** jugaba con sus dedos pues no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pensando **\- ¿alguna vez ha preguntado por mí? –** susurró. Henry solo negó con la cabeza **– entiendo –**

 **\- Te apetece ir a comer donde la abuelita –** cambio de tema queriendo animar a su madre

 **\- Lo siento tengo trabajo pendiente, de hecho debería estar en la comisaria, tu abuelo me va matar. Lo dejamos para otro día ¿quieres? –** contestó más animada

 **\- Está bien –** dijo feliz de que la rubia se olvidara de lo que estaban hablando

* * *

 **\- Elise –** como era costumbre últimamente, Regina entró a la oficina sin tocar **– oh, lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupada –**

 **\- No te preocupes querida no interrumpes nada, solo que estaba a punto de convencerla de irnos a un motel –** dijo Amy con seriedad fingida mientras señalaba a la rubia **– cambien esas caras, una ya no puede ni hacer bromas –** expresó indignada ante las miradas que recibía de las dos mujeres

 **\- ¿Necesitas algo Regina?** – preguntó atentamente Elise mientras se acercaba a ella

 **\- Yo solo quería decirte algo –** Elise le dedico una mirada a Amy

 **\- Está bien lo he entendido, aquí es donde me marcho para darles privacidad –** cogió su bolso para marcharse **– solo procuren no ensuciar el escritorio que eso pienso hacerlo yo –** guiñó un ojo hacia la rubia antes de salir de la oficina

 **\- ¿Un motel, enserio?** – resopló Regina cuando estuvieron solas

 **\- No iras a creerle ¿verdad?** – la morena solo bajo la mirada avergonzada **– solo tengo ojos para ti Regina –** afirmo antes de besarla apasionadamente - **¿Qué querías decirme? –**

 **\- Acabas de robarme las palabras con este beso –**

 **\- No hay problema te las devolveré –** dijo antes de besarla nuevamente **\- ¿recordaste? –**

 **\- Si –** la rubia le dedico una tierna sonrisa **– hoy cenaremos en mi casa –** y la sonrisa se convirtió en puchero

 **\- Pero acordamos que la cena quedaba a mi cuenta –** reprochó **– ya lo tenía planificado todo –**

 **\- Por eso mismo, siempre planeas nuestras citas, ahora es mi turno –**

 **\- ¿Es una cita? –** preguntó con una sonrisa tonta, olvidándose de su reclamo

 **\- Si y como salgo temprano te espero a las 8, no llegues tarde y ni se te ocurra quedarte haciendo trabajo extra –**

 **\- Entendido –**

* * *

La noche caía en Storybrooke y una rubia meditaba frente a su computadora. Regina nunca había preguntado por ella en todos estos meses, aquella declaración le sentó como un balde de agua fría, pues ella no hacía sino pensar en ella. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se encontró marcando el número de su ex esposa para finalmente no hacerlo.

Su familia había salido a cenar, Henry se uniría pronto a ella pues sus padres tendrían su cita semanal después, por su parte la rubia terminó el trabajo antes de lo previsto y ahora se encontraba sentada frente al ordenador de su hijo, dispuesta a ser valiente y realizar una videollamada a Regina. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ver su cara, de escuchar su voz.

* * *

Todo estaba más que listo y la sorpresa final aguardaba en el horno, lo único que faltaba era la presencia de cierta rubia, que estaría pronto a llegar pues solo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora señalada. Mientras tanto revisaba su correo, nuevamente habían solicitado una reunión para una entrevista y necesitaba la respuesta de su jefa para solucionar ese asunto.

De pronto un mensaje apareció en su pantalla, el cual indicaba que Henry solicitaba una videoconferencia, sonrió pues sabía que a Elise no le molestaría el encontrarla hablando con su hijo, al contrario ella lo disfrutaría también, los dos habían desarrollado una relación muy buena.

Al momento que acepto la llamada, su puerta sonó e inmediatamente se levantó dejando que la computadora hacer su trabajo. Aún no se acostumbraba a las sensaciones que le traía el saber que al otro lado Elise estaba esperándola, seguramente muy hermosa, sus manos sudaban.

 **\- Hola –** dijo tímidamente Elise cuando la morena abrió la puerta

 **\- Estas hermosa –**

 **\- Sin embargo no le hago justicia a tu belleza –** extendió su brazo que estaba detrás, revelando las flores que traía con ella **– son para ti –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo dándole un beso que se extendió más de lo debido hasta que un grito las saco de su ensoñación

 **\- REGINA –**

* * *

Se tragó todos sus miedos y finalmente decidió hacer la llamada, al saber que era Henry la morena no tenía más remedio que contestarle. Sin duda sabía que se encontraría con una Regina más radiante de lo que fue, más nunca imagino ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer el ordenador de la morena estaba ubicado de manera que la cámara enfocaba perfectamente la puerta. Frente a ella una rubia besaba a la que fue su esposa.

 **\- REGINA –**

* * *

 **\- Emma, que estas… ¿Dónde está Henry? –** preguntó nerviosa, no estaba lista para ver a su ex nuevamente, habían pasado muchos meses desde que se vieron

 **\- Henry salió, yo solo quería hablar contigo –** contestó perdida **\- ¿Quién diablos es ella? –** empezó a alterarse **\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en la casa de Regina? –** se dirigió a Elise esta vez

 **\- Por qué no te calmas primero antes de exigir respuestas–** dijo Elise aparentando tranquilidad

 **\- NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE ME DIGAN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO ALLÁ. TAN RÁPIDO ME OLVIDASTE REGINA, ASÍ DE FÁCIL ENCONTRASTE UN REEMPLAZO –**

 **\- ACASO TU OLVIDASTE LO QUE ME HICISTE, TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME NADA –**

La situación era surrealista, ambas mujeres gritándose a través de una pantalla, lo que debía ser una noche encantadora se había convertido en una deplorable. Regina y Emma seguían discutiendo mientras que Elise perdía la paciencia, no le agradó que al llegar Regina se encontrara hablando con su ex esposa, mucho menos la forma en la cual estaba siendo tratada.

 **\- ¿Sabes qué? Me estas cansando, cuando aprendas a respetar a la madre de tu hijo vuelve a llamar, hasta entonces te quiero alejada de ella ¿entendiste? –** intervino una enojada Elise **– Y COMO VUELVAS A GRITARLE, TE JURO QUE DESTRUIRE TU VIDA –**

 **\- TÚ NO TE METAS, ESTO ES ENTRE REGINA Y YO –** dijo Emma también enojada, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera con Regina

 **\- ME METO PORQUE REGINA ME IMPORTA, y para que sepas entre ella y tú ya no queda nada –** sonrió con maldad

 **\- Eso no es cierto, tenemos un hijo y lo que sentíamos –**

 **\- Lo que sentían está en el pasado y es cierto Henry siempre las unirá de algún modo –** interrumpió cansada de seguir escuchando a la tal Emma **– pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volver a ser feliz lejos de ti –**

 **\- ¿Y se supone que tú la harás feliz? –** preguntó burlona

 **\- Solo si Regina me deja hacerlo –** contestó decidida **– ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos una cita pendiente. Tenga una buena noche señorita Swan –** cerro la computadora con fuerza

Ante el cruce de palabras de las dos rubias, Regina había permanecido estática. ¿Por qué Emma tenía que arruinar su noche? Seguramente Elise pensaba que ella estaba hablando con Emma antes de que llegara, tenía que explicar la situación.

 **\- Creí que era Henry, por eso acepte la videollamada –**

 **\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, tranquila, confió en ti –**

 **\- Siento hacerte pasar por esto –**

 **\- No te preocupes, a decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, tarde o temprano pasaría –**

 **\- Lo siento de verdad –** dijo bajando la mirada

 **\- Si quieres postergar la cena por mí no hay problema –**

 **\- Por supuesto que no –** se había esforzado mucho para que esa noche sea especial y no iba dejar que ese desagradable momento lo arruinara **– a menos que ya no tengas ganas –**

 **\- Nunca digas eso, siempre tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, así sea para gritarle a tu ex –** finalizó riéndose

 **\- Pues en ese caso siéntate, tengo una sorpresa para ti –** fue a la cocina y a los pocos minutos regresó trayendo consigo un recipiente **– espero que te guste, dijiste que te encantaba la tarta de manzana y puede que esta no sea tan buena como la de tu abuela pero quería hacerlo por ti –** Elise sonrió enternecida por el gesto de Regina

 **\- Gracias, yo no sé qué decir –**

 **\- No digas nada, pruébalo y me dices que tal esta –** la rubia le hizo caso

 **\- Está muy bueno –** dijo con la boca llena **– de verdad que lo está, ven prueba un poco –** tomó de su mano atrayéndola a ella hasta que se siente en sus piernas y le dio un pedazo

 **\- Se supone que el postre seria para el final pero debido a los acontecimientos supongo que podemos saltarnos las reglas –**

 **\- ¿Te parece si cenamos viendo una película? –**

 **\- Por qué no, al parecer lo que planee ya no va ser lo esperado –**

 **\- No seas tan dura contigo misma –**

 **\- Creo que dejaré que te encargues de todas las demás las citas, ya vimos cómo terminan si yo las organizo –**

 **\- No todo fue mal, seguimos juntas y la cita tan solo ha empezado –**

 **\- Desde cuando te volviste tan optimista –**

 **\- Desde que estoy contigo –**

 **\- ¿Sabes? hablar con Emma hizo que me dé cuenta de una cosa –** dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

 **\- ¿De qué? –**

 **\- Me gustó cuando dijiste que te importaba –**

 **\- ¿Sabes lo que me hubiera gustado a mí? –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

 **\- Me hubiera gustado decirle que me metía porque eras mi novia –** confesó bajando la mirada

 **\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –** preguntó esperanzada

 **\- ¿Tú quieres ser la mía? –**

 **\- Pregunté primero –**

 **\- Claro que me gustaría –** restó espacio entre las dos

 **\- En ese caso nos declaro novias a partir de hoy –**

 **\- ¿En serio? –** Regina Asintió riendo antes de ser besada por su novia

* * *

 **\- Se te ve muy feliz –**

 **\- Es que lo estoy –**

 **\- Me alegro mucho cariño –** dijo Sarah mientras abrazaba a Elise

 **\- Regina estaba muy nerviosa de venir aquí –**

 **\- Pero si antes ya nos hemos visto –**

 **\- Si pero es la primera vez que la ves como mi novia –**

 **\- Te dije que ella era diferente –**

 **\- Lo sé, la próxima vez te hare caso –** vio como la anciana hacia un gesto de dolor **– te encuentras bien –**

 **\- Si, pero los años van dejando huella –**

 **\- Siento haberte descuidado últimamente –**

 **\- No lo hagas, tienes tu propia vida y estas formando una relación estable, entiendo que estes ocupada –**

 **\- Eso no lo justifica –** dijo triste **\- ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo? Así las cosas serían más fáciles –** pidió

 **\- Sabes que no voy hacerlo –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- Nada de peros, esta es mi casa, aquí te vi crecer hasta convertirte en la maravillosa mujer que eres. No me pidas que abandone esto –**

 **\- Solo son recuerdos, puedes formar nuevos cuando te mudes conmigo –**

 **\- Cariño, algún día entenderás que los recuerdos son muy importantes, más si son buenos. Además ahora en lo único que debes concentrarte es en tu novia –**

 **\- Regina entenderá, le caes muy bien, estará feliz de tenerte cerca –**

 **\- No hay nada que me digas que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión –**

 **\- Lo sé –** declaró derrotada **– solo que detesto la simple idea de que puede pasarte algo y yo no estaré para ayudarte. Quiero que seas feliz –**

 **\- Lo soy, ahora mucho más porque sé que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida.** **Me iré más tranquila sabiendo que no estás sola –**

 **\- No digas eso, aun te queda mucho tiempo –** finalizó abrazándola con fuerza

 **\- ¿Interrumpo algo? –** preguntó con cautela Regina al ver la emotiva escena

 **\- Para nada, solo estaba diciéndole que estoy feliz de que seas su novia y que te pida disculpas por tratarte tan mal al principio –**

 **\- No se preocupe, todo eso ya está olvidado –**

 **\- Deberías empezar a tutearme –** recomendó, Regina asintió

Pasaron un rato más junto a la anciana y se marcharon, durante el trayecto Elise no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sarah le dijo.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo malo? –**

 **\- No es nada –** restó importancia pero Regina la conocía muy bien

 **\- Te conozco, dime que es lo que te preocupa –**

 **\- Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Sarah –** detuvo el coche, por suerte la autopista estaba vacía – **y me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte –**

 **\- Por qué dices eso –**

 **\- Cuando era niña la pasamos realmente mal mi madre y yo, hasta que la abuela nos acogió, sin embargo poco después murió. Lo mismo paso con mis padres, cuando finalmente parecía ser feliz aquel accidente me los arrebató –** su voz se quebró por un instante y Regina le tomo de las manos para transmitirle fuerzas – **Sarah me dijo que cuando se vaya, al menos lo hará feliz porque no me quedare sola. ¿Y si no estás conmigo cuando eso pase? –**

 **\- No digas eso –**

 **\- No quiero perderte, no quiero que algún día te despiertes y te des cuenta que lo que tienes conmigo no es lo que necesitas –** la morena estaba consternada ante la sensibilidad que mostraba su novia, un lado suyo que pocas veces había visto

 **\- Mírame –** pidió Regina y Elise así lo hizo **– nadie sabe cómo va ser el futuro pero en lo que a mí respecta, deseo estar en el tuyo y quiero que estés en el mío. No sé si esto es apresurado pero lo único que necesito ahora es a mi familia y tú eres parte de ella, no lo olvides –**

 **\- Nunca –** dijo dándole un beso corto antes de arrancar el coche nuevamente

* * *

 **\- Buenos días –** saludó con voz cansada Regina entrando a la cocina

 **\- Al parecer las sabanas se te pegaron –**

 **\- Estoy muy cansada y tú también deberías estarlo, no entiendo cómo es que puedes mantenerte en pie –** decía mientras tomaba el café que la rubia preparó

 **\- Digamos que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de noches, el trabajo solía acumularse bastante –**

Efectivamente, las dos se mantuvieron despiertas casi toda la noche preparando unos proyectos importantes, terminaron cerca de la madrugada y lo peor de todo es que tenían que trabajar también ese día. Esa vez se quedaron en la casa de Elise y durmieron juntas, por supuesto que solo dormir.

A veces Elise maldecía el autocontrol que poseía ya que tener alguien como Regina durmiendo junto a ella y no hacer nada era un suplicio. En medio del sueño la morena se había deslizado más cerca de ella para finalmente abrazarla cual oso de peluche. No es que se quejara, solo que hacía más duro el sufrimiento.

 **\- Yo también solía estarlo, pero creo que estoy perdiendo practica –**

 **\- Te aseguro que esta va ser la última vez que traigo trabajo a la casa, no te preocupes –**

 **\- Mmm no me quejo, tu cama es muy cómoda –** dijo inocentemente acercándose hasta ella, pero en la mente de la rubia aquello había sonado diferente

 **\- Pues si quieres puedes venir a dormir aquí las veces que quieras –** dijo seductoramente

 **\- ¿Es una invitación?** – susurró en el mismo tono, la rubia asintió **– voy a pensarlo –** dijo finalmente acercándose a la rubia

 **\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para convencerte? –**

 **\- Inténtalo –** retó antes de ser besada por su novia, el beso fue subiendo de tono a medida que los segundos pasaba, las manos de Regina viajaban a través de la espalda de la rubia, mientras que Elise las había posado en su cintura, acercándola lo que más podía a su cuerpo **– no está nada mal, eres buena negociando –** expresó separándose ante la mirada de su novia

 **\- Aun no has visto nada –**

 **\- Yo juzgare eso, mientras tanto el desayuno que me preparaste puede sumarte puntos –**

 **\- En ese caso, toma asiento. Vas a morir con lo que te preparé –**

* * *

 **\- A veces pienso que salgo con una famosa antes que con una empresaria. El tal Harold ha llamado de nuevo, quiere hacerte un artículo y por favor dile de una vez por todas que sí, ya que al final del día soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con ese sujeto –**

 **\- Odio ese tipo de cosas, y con respecto a la fama, se lo debo todo a mi padre –** la mirada de su novia indicaba que quería saber toda la historia **– resulta que él era, aparte de un gran empresario, una persona muy importante para la ciudad. Realizaba muchas obras sociales y la gente empezó a tomarle cariño. No era como los demás magnates de ese entonces, él era de verdad bueno, mama y yo solíamos estar muy orgullosos de él. Conocía gente muy importante e incluso el Alcalde de ese entonces le dio la llave de la ciudad –** contó orgullosa **– al morir no solo su empresa paso a mis manos, sino también su fama, eso sumándole al hecho de que al parecer era una revelación en el mundo del diseño. Poco a poco empecé a adquirir mi propio reconocimiento, pero a diferencia de mi padre, yo no soy muy social que digamos –**

 **\- Pues por esta vez has una excepción, ese hombre me va volver loca con tanta insistencia –** pidió con un puchero

 **\- Está bien** – rodo sus ojos – **pero que sea para el mes que viene –**

 **\- Gracias, voy a enviarle un mail, quiero librarme de él cuanto antes –**

 **\- ¿Qué película vemos? –** preguntó mientras colocaba la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas

 **\- Mmm elige tú, pero ¿podemos verla en tu habitación? Probablemente me quede dormida y no quiero que me despiertes en medio de la noche –**

 **\- No iba hacerlo, te hubiera dejado en el sofá –** dijo riendo

 **\- Que mala –** protestó

En medio de la película Elise se había quedado observando en rostro de su novia, era muy hermosa y tenía el privilegio de estar con ella, se sentía muy afortunada. Regina se había dado cuenta de aquello y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Ambas miradas chocaron y los sentimientos que en ellas estaban salían a flote. Eran felices.

 **\- Te quiero –** susurró la rubia

 **\- Yo también te quiero –** dijo Regina con una sonrisa tímida

Fue una noche normal, nada fuera de lo común pero iba a ser importante para las dos. Una noche en la cual sus corazones se entregaron por completo a un mismo sentimiento. Un sentimiento que pretendían mantener por siempre.

* * *

eva: sii Elise es capaz de llevarnos a las nubes con sus palabras. Es verdad que falta mucho por venir pero voy acelerar las cosas para que el fic no quede muy largo, sin embargo prometo que será coherente

lupitha: gracias

Guest1: Me alegro que te guste, Elise también me tiene enamorada eso que soy yo quien la escribe

Matu: tienes razón cualquier cosa puede pasar en el último momento o antes del último momento

Vainilla: gracias

Ragamuffin: yo no dije nada de devolverla, pero te aseguro que lo que escriba después esclarecerá todo lo que leyeron en el primer capítulo. Mmm con respecto a Supergirl debo decir que es una serie que me interesa, muy aparte de que amo a Melissa Besnoist, lamentablemente no he podido verla, aun asi me gusta mucho la química que tiene con Alex, no importan lo que digan (no son hermanas de verdad)

Karenqueen: gracias por tus palabra y ¿de verdad ya son 200? Woow no me lo esperaba. Claro que puedo hacerte una historia, déjamelo en un review o un PM, como gustes, pero debo advertirte que tardare mucho en subirlo ya que tengo one Shots pendientes, espero tu idea para el Shot

Aby: su relación va avanzando y me gusta saber que lo que al inicio parecía una idea ridícula se haya convertido en una historia estable y que guste la pareja que cree. Gracias por tu apoyo

Angycarly: gracias, saber que puedo trasmitir muchos sentimientos con mis palabras me llena y hace feliz

Guest: es verdad que Alex tiene el don (si se puede considerar así) de la inoportunidad, pero es parte de su forma de ser, si te sirve de consuelo ya no habrán más de esas, está próxima a casarse y su vida cambiara un poco


	28. Maybe in another life

Hey, nuevamente aquí, siento la demora pero luego de subir mi otro fic, empecé a sentirme mal, me encontraba enferma pero ya me siento mejor (creo que el mundo intenta decirme que no siga dos fics al mismo tiempo, peeeero como nunca suelo hacerle caso)

Gracias por ser pacientes y espero que les guste. Hay una sorpresa al final (bueno creo que dos).

* * *

 **\- ¿Emma que haces aquí? –** preguntó con los ojos desorbitados Regina, mientras tanto Elise al escuchar ese nombre se puso en guardia, odiaba que esa mujer llegara hasta su departamento

 **\- Vine a recuperar lo que es mío y que por idiota perdí –**

 **\- Tu no vas a recuperar nada –** amenazó Elise **– Regina está conmigo ahora –**

 **\- Mira, tú no te metas ¿ok? –** contestó furiosa la sheriff **– lo que tú y mi esposa tienen, es un simple pasatiempo, nunca vas a poder amarla como yo –**

 **\- ¿Pasatiempo? Ella me quiere y yo la quiero, yo no lo vería como un pasatiempo-** dijo segura – **¿Regina? –** buscó apoyo en su novia, pues tenía la certeza de que si no intervenía terminaría golpeando a la otra rubia, sin embargo la morena no dijo nada en tanto que Emma corrió presurosa hasta ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas

 **\- Regina, te amo, nuestro amor es único y sabes que es verdadero. Dame otra oportunidad te lo ruego, podemos ser felices Henry, tu y yo. Sé que aún me amas puedo verlo en tus ojos –** la recién llegada miró intensamente a Regina

 **\- Es suficiente –** ordenó enojada Elise **– ella no te ama –**

 **\- Tiene razón –** por fin habló la morena causando una sonrisa en Elise **– Emma tienes razón, aún sigo amándote –** la sonrisa dio paso a un corazón roto

 **\- ¿Regina que estás diciendo?** – preguntó temerosa

 **\- Lo siento Elise, creí que estando contigo llegaría a olvidar a Emma pero lo cierto es que no puedo. No puedo luchar por lo que siempre he sentido por ella, lo siento –** ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos

 **\- ¿Ves?** – comenzó a burlarse Emma tomando la mano de Regina **– vámonos mi amor, Henry estará de verte regresar al pueblo –**

 **\- Espera Regina, yo –** Elise estaba al borde de las lagrima, sin embargo las dos mujeres no parecían escucharla **– Regina, REGINA –** se negaba a perderla **\- ¡REGINA! –**

 **\- ¡REGINA! –** gritó una desesperada Elise despertándose bruscamente y asustando a la morena que dormía junto a ella

 **\- Elise, ¿Qué pasa?** **¿Estás bien?** – preguntó alarmada Regina veía a su novia sudorosa y con una mirada llena de miedo

 **\- Si… yo…** **no pasa nada, vuelve a dormir –** aparentó una tranquilidad que la morena no creía

 **\- Mírame –** ordenó **\- ¿Qué pasó? –** preguntó acariciando su rostro llena de preocupación

 **\- Solo fue una pesadilla –** contó mirándola fijamente y fue ahí cuando se rompió y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, quería asegurarse de que estaba ahí, junto a ella

 **\- Tranquila –** acarició sus cabellos rubios buscando calmarla, pasaron varios minutos, la rubia quería asegurarse que había despertado y la morena le daba el tiempo necesario para que se sintiera segura y le contara **\- ¿me contaras de que trataba? –**

 **\- Nada importante –** restó importancia

 **\- Mírate cómo estas, no me mientas y digas que no fue importante –** reclamó enojada pues odiaba cuando su novia se cerraba ante ella. Sin embargo Elise no quería hablar de su sueño, temía parecer insegura y mostrar su necesidad hacia su novia. Pero era verdad, Elise necesitaba a Regina, la necesitaba para sonreír, para ser feliz. La necesitaba como nunca antes había necesitado a alguien **– soy tu novia, déjame actuar como tal, déjame ahuyentar tus pesadillas. Déjame cuidarte –** la mirada de Regina era capaz de convencerla hasta su más oscuro secreto y así lo hizo, le contó cómo fue su pesadilla, sin guardarse el más mínimo detalle, al final del relato se sentía avergonzada

 **\- Soy patética, lo sé, no debería darle importancia a este tipo de cosas –** habló al notar el silencio que le ofrecía su novia

 **\- No digas eso –** rebatió con un beso **– es normal que te sientas insegura, ambas sabemos que Emma va ser una sombra, pero yo solo te quiero a ti y voy hacer lo posible porque me creas –** acomodó un mecho que cubría su rostro **– además si te soy sincera, a veces también me siento insegura –**

 **\- Cómo podrías estarlo, tu eres la única persona en mi vida –**

 **\- Lo sé, solo que a veces yo –** calló pues sabía que ella si sonaría patética

 **\- Hey, si tú puedes cuidarme, yo también quiero hacerlo. Cuéntame –**

 **\- Sé que Amy es tu amiga, pero hay ocasiones en las cuales me siento insegura por ella, quiero decir, ella es hermosa y sé que le gustas, lo dejó claro desde el primer día. A veces me incomoda sus comentarios, no sé si solo está bromeando o algo mas –** confesó

 **\- Pues si hablamos de eso, no me gustan los comentarios e insinuaciones de un trio que Alex hace de su novia y tú –** dijo con molestia recordando todas la veces que Alex lo hacia

 **\- Ella solo lo hace para molestarte –**

 **\- Pues Amy también –** Regina frunció el ceño **– sé que no es lo mismo, pero te aseguro que a Amy solo la veo como una amiga y ella también está empezando a verme de la misma forma. Amy es mi Alex, es mi amiga, muchas veces un grano en el culo, pero amiga al fin y al cabo. Cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta que es una gran persona –**

 **\- Supongo que tienes razón –**

 **\- Siempre la tengo –** dijo con una sonrisa engreída y la morena simplemente rodó los ojos **– ahora lo mejor es que descansemos, mañana será un día muy ajetreado –**

 **\- Y que lo digas, mi jefa es una bruja y no me da un respiro –** se quejó dramáticamente

 **\- Pues la bruja de tu jefa te dice que busques alguien más para que sea tu oso de peluche –** fingió estar ofendida por el comentario y le dio la espalda dispuesta a dormir

 **\- Y yo digo que el que tengo ahora mismo me gusta mucho y no la cambiaría por nada –** susurró en su oído causando una gran sonrisa en la rubia quien finalmente se dio la vuelta para llenarla de besos

* * *

 **\- Te lo dije Regina, soy tu hada madrina, de hecho soy mucho mejor que una, primero te conseguí un departamento, luego un trabajo y resulta que ambos te llevaron hasta tu rubia sexi –** alardeó dando vueltas alrededor de la morena **– que le den a Campanita, deberías hacerme un monumento –**

 **\- Deja de hablar tonterías y no te desvíes del tema –** regañó con el ceño fruncido

 **\- Ya te lo dije Mills, si quieres saber cuándo será mi boda no me lo preguntes a mí. Mi adorable suegra y mi novia no me dejan meter las narices en ese asunto –**

 **\- Y hacen bien, teniendo en cuenta las pésimas ideas que tienes, por Dios Alex que es tu boda no una feria de circo –**

 **\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el querer hacer de mi ceremonia algo menos convencional? –** preguntó indignada

 **\- Si con menos convencional te refieres a casarte en los Alpes suizos solo por hacer tu fantasía de Frozen realidad, tienes razón no tiene nada de malo –** dijo sarcástica

 **\- ¡Oye!** **no andes divulgando eso –** reaccionó preocupada de que alguien más escuchara aquello **– está bien puede que eso haya sido exagerado, pero ¿y lo del granero qué? Esa era una buena idea –**

 **\- A veces pienso que estoy hablando con una niña –** resopló antes de bostezar

 **\- Te noto cansada ¿noche movida?** – bromeó cambiando de tema y que su amiga no termine revelando sus peculiares gustos

 **\- Sí, no tienes idea –** dijo con ironía **– Elise tuvo una pesadilla –** explicó dejando las bromas a un lado

 **\- ¿Tan mal estuviste para que causaras esa reacción? Tenía más confianza en ti Mills –**

 **\- Muy graciosa –**

 **\- De verdad te lo digo, están acumulando mucha tensión sexual, estoy segura de que pronto explotará y agradecería que sucediera en su casa –** recomendó **– o en la mía –** añadió burlona

 **\- Pervertida –**

* * *

 **\- Me decepcionas –**

 **\- Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso –**

 **\- Cariño, ni siquiera has llegado a segunda base con tu novia, cuando ya deberías haber hecho un jonrón, que digo uno, varios. De hecho ya tendrías que haber ganado el juego. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? –** rebatió dramáticamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia como queriendo consolarla

 **\- Deja de hablar de mi vida sexual –**

 **\- A menos que… ¡OH POR DIOS ERES VIRGEN! –** gritó asombrada

 **\- ¡AMY! –** gritó enojada, estaba harta **– no soy virgen –** dijo en voz baja **– solo estamos tomándolo con calma –** explicó

 **\- ¿Calma? Si veo como la desnudas con la mirada, eso no es calma, es desesperación –**

 **\- Lo sé, tú crees que no me cuesta trabajo mantener mis manos quietas cuando nos besamos –**

 **\- Que te cuesta bajar solo algunos centímetros de su cintura, agarrarla y tumbarla sobre tu escritorio para –**

 **\- Deja de hablar de mi novia así –** ordenó sonrojada, tenía la imaginación muy desarrollada y al escuchar a su amiga decir todo eso fue muy difícil ya que varias veces lo había pensado **– no quiero propasarme con ella, no quiero asustarla –**

 **\- Créeme cuando te digo que ella está buscando lo mismo que tú, lo último que harás es asustarla.** **Vamos Barton ten un poco más de pantalones y ve a por ella tigre –**

* * *

 **\- Cada día me acostumbro más a esto –** decía sin respiración Regina

 **\- Esa es la idea –** dijo Elise volviendo a besarla

Había empezado como todos los días, la morena llevaba algunos documentos que requerían de la firma de su jefa y ésta por cada documento a firmar pedia un beso, finalmente terminaron besándose apasionadamente, Elise sentada en su silla con Regina en su regazo.

Poco a poco la cosa iba subiendo de temperatura, las manos recorrían espaldas ajenas y las lenguas tomaban vida propia. La rubia hervía por dentro y la morena no se quedaba atrás. _Ten pantalones Barton_ recordó y no pudo aguantar más la tentación, tímidamente recorrió hacia abajo la espalda de su novia hasta posarla en su trasero, oh aquella maravillosa obra de arte. Regina dio un respingo al sentirla en esa parte de su anatomía y al notar esto la rubia quiso retirar sus manos, sin embargo la morena fue más rápida y colocó las suyas encima, indicándole que siguiera, así lo hizo descargando nuevas sensaciones en sus cuerpos que necesitaban ser aplacadas, de pronto el beso se tornó más húmedo, Regina posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo de la rubia acariciándolo suavemente. Era la gloria, las caricias dejaron de ser gentiles y ambas reclamaban lo que les pertenecía, Elise coló su mano debajo de la camisa de su novia aferrándose a su espalda y sintiendo el calor que producía, ante el toque la morena mordió el labio inferior de su novia con fuerza, soltando un ligero gemido.

 **\- Dios –** suspiró entrecortada la morena

 **\- Aun no hecho nada para que me llames así –** dijo petulante Elise volviendo a besarla con fuerza una vez que tomaron su bocado de aire

 **\- Tenemos que detenernos –** habló como si le doliera decir aquello

 **No quiero –** decía entre besos

 **\- Yo tampoco, pero –**

 **\- Nuestra primera vez no tiene que ser así** – completó la rubia alejándose un poco para recuperar su cordura

 **\- Alex tenía razón –** dijo agitada la morena, su novia pidió explicaciones con la mirada **– la tensión estaba escapándose de nuestras manos –**

 **\- Me gusta que se escape –**

 **\- A mí también, pero lo correcto sería que se nos escape en casa –** Elise amó el hecho de que su novia dijera "casa" refiriéndose a su departamento como su hogar también, ya que la mayoría de las noches las pasaban ahí

 **\- Pero, ¿estas segura?** **Si no es así podemos esperar –**

 **\- Ya hemos esperado bastante ¿no crees?** – su novia sintió – **esto es lo que vamos hacer. Cenaremos como cualquier otro día, hablaremos, nos divertiremos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, es obvio que ya no podemos aguantar esto por más tiempo y no deberíamos –** finalizó dándole un corto beso **– no tengas miedo, no soy una niña con la que tienes que cuidar como actúas por temor a asustarme –**

 **\- Solo no quiero perderte –**

 **\- Y no lo harás, te lo prometo –** un beso más y se levantó de su cómodo asiento **– ahora tienes una entrevista pendiente, al cual, por cierto, llegamos tarde –**

 **\- Eso es culpa de mi asistente –** excusó divertida

* * *

 **\- Así que, ¿eres nueva? Nunca te había visto en esta empresa –** Regina no contestaba, tenía su mente y sus ojos puestos en otra parte **– sé que sonará muy atrevido pero eres muy hermosa y me preguntaba si quisieras salir a –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- Aun no te he dicho que es lo que –**

 **\- Sé exactamente lo que ibas a decir, así que mejor ahorra saliva y cállate –** respondió groseramente dejando sin palabras al hombre

 **\- Es tu turno –** interrumpió la maquillista que hasta ese entonces había estado ocupándose de Elise **– asegúrate de tomar buenas fotos –**

Luego de una breve sesión de fotos y una entrevista aburrida, el equipo periodístico dio por concluido su trabajo dando cierto respiro a las dos mujeres.

 **\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el estúpido fotógrafo? –** reclamó, pues había visto las interacción que ambos tuvieron

 **\- Lo mismo que la maquillista te dijo a ti –** contestó enojada **– he visto cómo te mira –** en honor a la verdad aquella mujer también estaba coqueteando con la rubia

 **\- Pues creo que está perdiendo el tiempo, porque soy solo tuya –** comentó acortando la distancia entre las dos

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** la rubia asintió **– está bien saberlo, suelo ser muy posesiva con lo que quiero –**

 **\- Yo también –** añadió eliminando completamente la distancia, un carraspeo se hizo escuchar recordándoles que no estaban solas, sin embargo solo cambiaron un poco su posición, manteniéndose muy juntas

 **\- Ya hemos terminado de recoger todo** – dijo el entrevistador un poco incómodo, detrás de él, las dos personas de quienes estaban hablando, con miradas sorprendidas

 **\- Ya conocen la salida, un gusto trabajar con ustedes y díganle a Harold que espero me deje tranquila por mucho tiempo** – los trabajadores simplemente asintieron antes de marcharse finalmente

 **\- ¿Viste sus caras? –** se burló la morena

 **\- Solo vi la tuya, por poco y matas a la pobre chica con tu mirada. Solo te faltaba poner "Propiedad de Regina Mills" en mi frente para completar tu papel –**

 **\- Eso es lo que haré si le dices pobre nuevamente a esa tipa –** amenazó en broma

* * *

El día estaba llegando a su fin y como cada noche ambas mujeres se dirigían al piso de una de ellas, esta noche sería el de la morena, pues era su turno de preparar la cena.

 **\- ¿Te pongo una copa de vino? –** preguntó la rubia

 **\- Si por favor –** contestó ocupada en la cocina

 **\- Ten –** dijo extendiéndole la copa, espero a que bebiera un poco antes de abrazarla por detrás **\- ¿te he dicho que me gusta estar así? –**

 **\- ¿Aferrada a mí como un koala mientras cocino? –**

 **\- También, pero me refiero a estar juntas –**

 **\- A mí también me gusta –** se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

 **\- Gracias por entrar a mi vida Regina Mills –** dijo con el corazón en la mano

 **\- Creí que ibas agradecérselo a mi ex -** comentó con una sonrisa pues temía quedarse sin respiración debido a la mirada que le dedicaba su novia

 **\- Iba, pero al ver lo idiota que es, creo que se lo tiene merecido –** contestó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos **– tener a una mujer como tú y dejarla ir, es algo de idiotas, cómo fue capaz de hacerte daño cuando hay personas en el mundo capaces de cualquier cosa por alguien como tú. Y yo tengo la suerte de estar contigo, no me lo explico. Tal vez en otra vida debí hacer algo realmente bueno para tenerte ahora –**

 **\- Tal vez en otra vida, si nos hubiéramos conocido todo sería diferente –** seguro que en el Bosque Encantado sería una reina, si eso fuera posible ¿hubiera conocido a Daniel? si tan solo las dos se hubieran conocido antes ¿Cómo sería ahora? Si lo de Emma no hubiera pasado ni siquiera se hubiera planteado salir de Storybrooke, nunca la hubiera conocido, de eso estaba segura

 **\- Muchas cosas hubieran pasado en otra vida, pero podemos aprovechar esta. Tu y yo, felices en esta vida y no necesitaremos otra –** el amor que tenía en su mirada hacia que el corazón de Regina dejara de latir, hace tiempo que no se sentía amada y protegida

 **\- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? –** preguntó conmocionada por las palabras de la rubia

 **\- No lo sé, pero sin duda estaba perdida sin ti –** eso fue suficiente, Regina empujó a la rubia contra la encimera besándola intensamente, necesitaba a Elise y la necesitaba ahora

 **\- La cena esta –**

 **\- Que le den a la cena, ambas sabemos que queremos esto –** interrumpió besándola nuevamente

 **\- Si eso quieres –** dijo apartándose rápidamente de ella, apagó la cocina y nuevamente regresó a ella, siendo la rubia la que acorralaba a la morena esta vez **– te quiero mucho –** sus besos cambiaron de rumbo, dirigiéndose a su cuello

 **\- Yo también –** tomó una respiración profunda para calmar su voz **– la cama, ahora** – susurró entrecortada

 **\- Tus deseos son órdenes –** dijo antes de levantar su peso, Regina inmediatamente y gracias a que llevaba pantalones rodeo la cintura de Elise con sus piernas, sorprendiéndose por la fuerza que su novia tenía. Había visto que mantenía su cuerpo y hacia ejercicio cada vez que podía sin embargo ahora sentía los frutos de aquellos cuidados

Llegaron así hasta la habitación, sin dejar de besarse, delicadamente recostó a la morena en la cama y la miró detenidamente, dispuesta a grabar a fuego aquel maravilloso momento. Regina volvió a la carga e inmediatamente eliminó la distancia hasta que sus labios rojos colisionaran con los otros. Todos sus sentimientos se fundían en aquel beso descontrolado. Los labios chocaban desordenadamente ya que ambas buscaban desesperadamente contacto, Regina ahogaba pequeños gemidos en los labios de su rubia, eliminando todo poder de raciocinio en ellas, en aquel divino momento el aire era maldecido constantemente pues las obligaba injustamente a separarse.

 **\- No podría estar lejos de ti nunca más –** confesó Elise acariciando los apetecibles labios de su amante

 **\- Yo tampoco –** por un instante se miraron a los ojos antes de que Regina invirtiera las posiciones, con sensualidad y lentamente desabrochaba la blusa que llevaba puesta.

La garganta de la rubia de pronto se secó, anonadada observaba detenidamente el torso semidesnudo de quien consideraba el amor de su vida, se sentó para poder apreciarla más de cerca, con sus dedos perfilaba su clavícula hasta llegar a sus hombros, la rodeó con sus brazos depositando tiernos besos por todo su cuello. Sus manos luego se movieron hacia abajo, sobre los pechos cubiertos solo por el sujetador de encaje, entonces la respiración de Regina se hizo más fuerte balanceándose ligeramente al tacto.

 **\- Quítamelo –** ordenó al sentir que aquella prenda estorbaba, quería sentir las manos pálidas de su novia recorrer por todo su cuerpo sin ninguna barrera. Elise sin pensarlo dos veces no solo obedeció aquella orden, sino que también se deshizo de su propia blusa **– el resto déjamelo a mí –** susurró Regina, empezando un camino de besos desde el valle de sus pechos hasta el cuello, rodeándola con sus manos intentando encontrar el broche del sujetador sin éxito

 **\- Es por delante, genio –** se burló Elise, la morena no encontró una mejor forma que borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que besándola y abriendo de un solo movimiento aquella prenda

Con manos temblorosas, Elise fue la primera en realizar un movimiento pues ambas estaban estáticas apreciando la vista que tenían, tomo delicadamente un pecho, lo masajeó, lo mimó, al ver la reacción que causaba en la morena decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro. Los pezones erectos también gritaban por atención y la rubia no se los iba negar, con el pasar de los segundos su boca fue sumándose al placentero trabajo de darle placer a su novia. Regina gemía sin parar disfrutando de las atenciones que su rubia le brindaba, pero también quería hacer lo mismo, quería saborear su piel de porcelana. Con ambas manos levantó su rostro para besarla deteniéndose por un instante para sacarse sus zapatos y sentirse más cómodas, Elise siguió su ejemplo. Una vez libres de estos, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia empujándola ligeramente hasta recostarla en la cama, el aire se tornó pesado y Elise ansiaba la cercanía de su novia.

Regina aplacó su sufrimiento besándola con más ganas, con desesperación, acaricio cada centímetro de su torso, besó cada milímetro del mismo, jugó con los pezones rosas de la rubia, mordiéndolos ligeramente solo por simple placer de torturarla.

 **\- Te necesito –** pidió en un gemido Elise

Tan pronto como escucho aquello, la morena dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de su novia, los desabrocho rápidamente arrojándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación, la misma suerte corrió su ropa interior. Regina quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía.

La rubia aprovechó dicha distracción para contraatacar, cambió nuevamente de posiciones y tomó el control de la situación. Ella dejó las sutilezas de lado, arrastró hacia abajo pantalón y bragas, deleitándose con el magnífico cuerpo, un cuerpo que disfrutaría esa noche por primera vez.

Se fundieron en su deseo, dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentían, el placer circulando por sus venas, disfrutando de lo que la vida le había regalado. Un enredo de piernas y brazos, una mezcla de sudor y saliva, una armonía de suspiros, gemidos, gritos y orgasmos. Una noche que terminó en felicidad y gozo. Cuando finalmente parecieron cansarse, Regina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Elise, sintiéndose protegida, amada, había sido increíble.

Durante un largo tiempo Regina conectó su mirada con la de Elise y en ella solo encontró amor y adoración. Elise había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, pero era un cambio del que Regina estaba orgullosa y aunque era diferente, seguía manteniendo la misma fuerza y determinación que el primer día que se conocieron, y esa fuerza era la que necesitaba en su vida.

Elise se sentía desnuda ante Regina, no solo literalmente, la morena conocía aspectos de su vida que ni sus padres llegaron a saber, sabía que no había marcha atrás desde que le confesó sus sentimientos, pero esto era otro nivel, sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma si no estuviera con ella. Solo con ella podía ser feliz, solo con ella quería ser feliz. Hace tanto tiempo que había soñado con esto, había noches en las que sentía el tacto de Regina sobre su piel cuando estaba sola en su cama, se preguntaba si algún día aquello sucedería, si aquello que más deseaba solo quedaría en su imaginación, sin embargo ahí estaba, esa noche, su noche, en el momento exacto que sus labios se unieron, supo que era verdad y mantendría esa verdad consigo hasta el fin de sus días.

 **\- Te amo –** susurró suavemente Elise **– no quiero que me contestes –** pidió al ver que su novia iba decir algo **– quiero que me lo digas cuando lo sientas, cuando te pase como a mí –**

 **\- Pero –**

 **\- No –** colocó un dedo sobre sus labios **– cuando te sentí por primera vez supe que era el momento, mi corazón gritaba que te lo dijera. Quiero que me lo digas cuando tu corazón te lo grite –** su otra mano de dirigió hasta su pecho **– Sé que me quieres, pero el día que me digas que me amas, será el día que aceptes un futuro conmigo y con Henry, el día que aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo porque yo sé que quiero pasar los míos junto a ti. Ese día dejaremos nuestros fantasmas atrás y comenzaremos una vida juntas –** una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla **– prométeme que solo el día que sientas eso, me lo dirás. Mientras tanto tus te quiero, me bastan –**

 **\- Te lo prometo –** dijo besando aquella lagrima, estaba segura de que ese día llegaría **– te quiero –** susurró contra sus labios

 **\- Te amo –** dijo antes de besarla

* * *

Los días pasaban y aquella noche seguía siendo inolvidable para las dos, claro que habían tenido muchas más, de hecho no habían dejado de tenerlas, cada vez se controlaban menos, últimamente la oficina empezaba a ser un sitio recurrente. Sin embargo su primera vez iba a ser inolvidable y Regina planeaba cómo hacer que su "Te amo" también lo sea, pero lo tenía difícil pues muchas cosas se venían encima.

Primero, la boda de Alex, sí, por fin habían puesto fecha e iba ser nada más y nada menos que dentro de dos meses, para que su luna de miel coincida con las festividades de navidad y año nuevo. Algo que ciertamente ponía en depresión a Abby, quien acusaba a Alex de no solo robarse a su hija, sino también de privarla de pasar con su madre aquellas festividades.

 **\- Deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando –** decía Elise a una Alex que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro

 **\- Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que se casa dentro de poco –**

 **\- Si vas a ponerte así, entonces por qué se lo pediste. ¿acaso ya no quieres? –**

 **\- No digas eso, casarme con Ally es lo que más quiero en la vida, solo que tengo miedo –** confesó **– tengo miedo de que la cague y después de casadas no nos vaya tan bien como ahora –**

 **\- Hey, no digas eso, el matrimonio lo único que cambia es el apellido en tu identificación –**

 **\- Ally tomará el mío –** rebatió

 **\- Bueno, entonces solo será un papel que certifica que están casadas, el amor que se tienen no cambiara solo por eso –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** tomó asiento dando alivio a la rubia – **desearía ser menos paranoica y regresar a la etapa en la que están tú y Regina –**

 **\- ¿Qué etapa? –**

\- **Sexo descontrolado en cada lado –** canturreó como si nada

 **\- No olvides que sigo siendo tu jefa –** regañó **– y como sabes de eso –**

 **\- Es muy normal en las parejas cuando prueban por fin las mieles del sexo y digamos que Regina no es muy silenciosa que digamos –**

 **\- ¿Quién no es silenciosa? –** preguntó Ally llegando hasta ellas seguida de Regina que no había escuchado nada

 **\- Nadie, estábamos hablando de la gata que tienen nuestros vecinos cariño –** explicó **– me deben varios favores, ¿Por qué creen que nadie las ha interrumpido hasta ahora? Y la música que se escucha es para aplacar sus ruidos –** susurró solo hacia Elise

 **\- Te subiré el sueldo si sigues haciendo eso –** ofreció la rubia en el mismo tono

 **\- ¿De qué tanto hablan? –** preguntó Regina con sospecha

 **\- Nada importante, solo le decía a Elise que es la mejor jefa del mundo –** explicó nuevamente Alex pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, sin embargo la morena no parecía creerles **– bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, tenemos que practicar la noche de bodas –** lo mejor era salir huyendo, antes que la morena lo descubra todo

 **\- Gracias por la cena –** dijo Ally abrazando a las dos mujeres

 **\- De nada, tenemos que repetirlo, voy a extrañarlas cuando se vayan –** habló Elise

 **\- No te preocupes vendremos, pero apuesto que también estarán ocupadas en Navidad –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** dijo Regina antes de que se vayan

Hablando de navidad y año nuevo, Elise preparaba una sorpresa para su novia, sabia lo importante que era para Regina pasar esas fechas con su hijo y familia, en cambio ella lo pasaba cada año con Sarah y los chicos de la fundación, pero esa navidad sería diferente, había hablado con la anciana y ella accedió pasar navidad con ella, solo que ese año no lo celebrarían en San Francisco.

 **\- Por cierto ¿Qué haremos en navidad? –** preguntó como si nada la rubia

 **\- Estaba pensando decirle a Henry que venga, pero sé que también quiere pasarlo con sus abuelos, Ruby y Emma. No quiero hacerlo elegir –**

 **\- Y no vas a tener que hacerlo –**

 **\- No pienso pasar mi primera navidad alejada de mi novia –** protestó creyendo saber a lo que la rubia se refería

 **\- No quise decir eso –**

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** preguntó levantando la mirada pues hasta entonces tenía enterrada su cabeza en el cuello de su novia

 **\- He hablado con Sarah para que pase esos días con nosotras –**

 **\- Eso es genial, aquí estará muy cómoda –**

 **\- Ya, pero no pensaba pasar navidad aquí –** la morena la miraba con incertidumbre **– quiero conocer Storybrooke –** dijo al fin alegre, sin embargo Regina no lo estaba, de pronto había palidecido

* * *

Angycarly: no te pongas mal, disfruta de estos capítulos que la historia no termina

Vainilla: pronto habrá más Emma te lo aseguro

Eva: Elise protectora es muy linda, veremos ese lado más a fondo posteriormente, suelo ser muy tierna cuando escribo, porque me gusta el romanticismo (deberías verme con mi novia si la tuviera jaja) pero el drama también se me da muy bien

Ragamuffin: ya verás a Emma muy pronto, jaja pues el autocontrol se fue

Guest: Si es amor verdadero no tendrá final y si lo tiene no será feliz

Karen: si no te molesta esperar entonces puedes mandarme cuando quieras, la idea para tu one shot. Respecto a Robin, cuando apareció por primera vez me gustó mucho su personaje, me gustaba la relación que tenía con Regina (pues ante todo soy Evil Regal y lo que más quiero es que mi reina sea feliz y con él parecía estarlo) sin embargo el desarrollo que le dieron fue muy pobre (culpa de los creadores y guionistas) y lo que agotó mi paciencia fue lo que pasó con Marian, por más hombre de honor que seas, que hay más honorable que seguir a tu corazón (claro si en su corazón estaba Regina), pero el eligió a su esposa. Lo de Zelena ya fue otro nivel, ahí murió para mi Robin. Pero a veces veo con buenos ojos al Robin de la tercera temporada, pero luego recuerdo en lo que se convirtió y se me pasa. Esa es mi historia con Robin

Aby: Owww gracias por tus palabras

Mina: ya vimos, más bien leímos, la reacción de Regina ante solo la mención del pueblo, va estar difícil y déjame decirte que tus teorías no están mal encaminadas, si tienes más puedes compartirlas conmigo mediante un PM (no quiero correr el riesgo de que pienses como yo y termines revelando todo lo que voy hacer XD)


	29. Dudas

Después de ese capítulo de OUAT, mi cerebro recién volvió a funcionar. Solo diré MOMMY'S BACK

* * *

 **\- ¿Cómo se supone que trabaje si estoy llena de incompetentes? –**

 **\- Pero señorita –**

 **\- Nada, vas a callarte inmediatamente y le dirás al encargado de esta campaña que si no mejora esta porquería se va a la calle –**

 **\- Entendido –** dijo levemente el empleado antes de salir asustado, hace tiempo que la rubia no actuaba así

 **\- ¿Qué esperas?** **¿Una invitación para salir? Largo** – ordenó

 **\- Si, lo siento –** salió presuroso al tiempo que el móvil de la rubia sonaba

 **\- Barton –** contestó con voz dura y sin ver de quien se trataba

 **\- Si estas ocupada te llamo en otro momento –** fue el saludo de Amy, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en su amiga, algo no iba bien

 **\- No lo estoy, solo que este día mis empleados decidieron despertarse más inútiles de lo normal –**

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –** aprendió a conocer a Elise y sabía que ese no era el motivo por el que estaba enojada

 **\- Si –** dijo en un vano intento de convencerse a sí misma

 **\- ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?** – preguntó

 **\- Creo que si –** finalmente cedió, necesitaba sacar de su sistema lo que le pasaba

 **\- En veinte minutos en la cafetería de siempre ¿te parece?** –

 **\- Perfecto ahí estaré –** aceptó antes de colgar, llevó sus manos a su cabeza intentando tranquilizarse pero una voz llamó su atención

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** – dijo Regina asomándose por la puerta, los gritos que hace unos minutos lanzó su novia se escucharon hasta afuera, no era propio de Elise actuar así, al menos no ahora

 **\- Sí, no te preocupes –** contestó un más relajada, la morena tenía ese efecto, lograba calmarla

 **\- Te conozco, sé que te pasa algo, puedes contarme lo que sea –** no le gustaba verla así

 **\- Solo son problemas de la empresa, no te preocupes –** Regina se sentó en sus piernas preocupada

 **\- ¿Estás segura?** – miró a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no mintiera

 **\- Aún no has respondido a lo que te dije –** ahora la que se tensó fue Regina, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería **\- ¿Me llevaras a conocer Storybrooke? –**

 **\- Hey, no eso de lo que estábamos hablando, no cambies de tema –** eludió la pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa **– creo que trabajas mucho, por eso estas estresada –** puntualizó dándole masajes en el cuello, esperando que se olvidara lo del viaje **– relájate –** pidió antes besarle suavemente

 **\- Lo tomaré en cuenta –** dijo dejándose llevar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, frunció ligeramente el ceño y apartó a la morena con delicadeza – **lo siento, tengo una reunión dentro de 10 minutos, debo irme –**

 **\- ¿Almorzamos juntas?** – feliz de que su novia olvidara el tema, no se percató de su comportamiento

 **\- Creo que no, ve con Alex, te lo compensaré en la noche –**

 **\- Está bien –** dijo desilusionada

 **\- No pongas esa cara –** pidió abrazándola, odiaba que Regina se pusiera triste, aunque sea un poco **– llevaré tu comida favorita esta noche –**

 **\- Hablando de cosas favoritas, tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche –** susurró contra su oído

 **\- Puedo saber que es –**

 **\- No –** dijo juguetonamente **– por algo se llama sorpresa –**

 **\- Vas a matarme un día ¿lo sabias? –**

 **\- No, pero es bueno saberlo –** le dio un beso rápido antes de salir contoneando las caderas, dejando sin respiración a la rubia

* * *

 **\- Veo que estas mejor que cuando te llame –**

 **\- Regina logró mejorar mis ánimos –**

 **\- Eso es bueno –**

 **\- No lo es –** dijo pensativa

 **\- ¿Qué?** – preguntó confundida **\- ¿problemas en el paraíso? –**

 **\- No , bueno si –** la castaña miró sin entender **– quiero decir es un problema que Regina no quiere verlo –**

Desde que había planteado su deseo de conocer Storybrooke, Regina empezó a comportarse rara. Primero se había puesto muy nerviosa, evitó contestarla bajo la excusa de que estaba cansada y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente la evitó y durmió en su propia casa. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Solo quería darle una sorpresa pero al final la sorprendida fue ella, no esperó tal trato de parte de su novia, eso le afectaba y ponía triste.

Al ver esto, Regina decidió cambiar de táctica, la rubia no tenía la culpa de que su miedo por mostrarle el pueblo afectara la relación que tenían. Volvieron a ser las de antes, pero cada vez que Elise intentaba sacar el tema, la morena se cerraba completamente o la distraía mediante besos y caricias, que posteriormente las llevaba a la cama. No es que se quejase pero a estas alturas Elise ya no sabía que era peor, la indiferencia o la manipulación.

Si no quería llevarla a conocer a su familia, ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo decía? Le iba doler el saber que no la quería cerca de ellos, pero al menos evitaba la crisis en la que estaba a punto de entrar. Regina conocía cada punto de su vida, conocía a la que consideraba su familia, ¡por Dios! Incluso conocía a cada niño de la fundación. ¿Pero ella? Ella solo conocía a Henry y Ruby, apenas recordaba cómo era Mary y desafortunadamente también conocía un poco a Emma.

¿Acaso estaba mal querer saberlo todo de su novia? O es que temía por la reacción que su ex esposa tendría por su presencia, ¿le afectaba aun a Regina lo que Emma piense de ella? ¿Había superado siquiera su relación? Regina había dicho muchas veces que le quería, pero el comportamiento que últimamente tenía, hacía que las dudas llenaran su cabeza y no quería eso.

¿Había algo más en ese pueblo que no quisiera contarle? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ella amaba a Regina, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo todo por ella, confiaba en Regina, pero al parecer Regina no confiaba en ella.

 **\- Creo que deberías hablar con ella de eso –** dijo después de escuchar el relato de su amiga

 **\- Cada vez que lo intento, logra evitar el tema –**

 **\- Insiste –**

 **\- La última vez que hice eso terminó enojándose conmigo y durmiendo en su departamento –**

 **\- Es extraño –** dijo pensativa

 **\- Lo sé, no quiero pensar en que Emma tiene algo que ver en eso, pero no sé qué más pensar –**

 **\- No pienses eso –** regañó **– Regina te quiere, no se tal vez hay algo más que le impide mostrarte esa parte de su pasado o no está preparada todavía para dar ese paso –**

 **\- Yo tampoco lo estaba –** replicó frustrada **– ni un poco, pero quise hacerlo por ella, ella quiso conocerlo todo de mí y a pesar de que no estaba lista, no puede negarle nada, tenía la esperanza que cuando llegue su turno se abriera a mi como yo lo hice con ella –**

 **\- No te pongas triste –**

 **\- No sé qué hacer –** confesó derrotada **– lo mejor será olvidar lo que dije y hablar con Regina –** comentó con sonrisa triste

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo no pudiendo ayudar a su amiga, ese problema solo podían solucionarlo ella y Regina

* * *

Sorprendentemente había logrado mantener una conversación seria con Amy, antes se habría burlado de su amiga, pero no tenía ánimos de nada. Amy tenía razón, debía hablar con Regina, aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas o su confianza se vería afectada. Estaba dispuesta a vivir en una burbuja, si tenía que mantenerse al margen de la vida de su novia, lo haría. Sonaba patético pero no quería perderla, haría lo que fuera por ella, recibiría solo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle, aunque vaya en contra de sus propios principios.

 **\- Creí que no vendrías –** saludó la morena, le había dado una copia de llaves de su departamento para que no tuviera la necesidad de llamar a la puerta cada vez llegaba

 **\- Necesitaba aclarar mi mente –**

 **\- ¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasa? –**

 **\- Ahora que lo mencionas lo hare –** de nada servía prolongar el problema – **se trata de Storybrooke –** soltó de golpe

 **\- Recuerdas la sorpresa que te dije, porque no te pones cómoda en lo que lo preparo –** dijo nerviosa, dispuesta a irse a la habitación pero su novia la intercepto

 **\- ¿Querías saberlo no? Ahora que te lo cuento no quieres escucharme –** reprochó

 **\- No es eso, solo pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía relajarte primero –** se acercó acariciando su rostro, Elise sonrió porque sabía que eso haría su novia

 **\- Ven –** invito a sentarse uno de los muebles **– voy a ser sincera contigo y espero que me escuches, ya tendremos tiempo para tu sorpresa –**

 **\- Ok –** aceptó derrotada

 **\- Sé que no quieres llevarme ahí –**

 **\- No es eso, yo solo** – la rubia hizo una señal para que la dejase continuar

 **\- No sé si es porque no estas preparada para dar ese paso o hay algún motivo más que no me quieres contar –** la morena bajo la mirada avergonzada, apostaba que la rubia pensaba cosas que no eran **– pero prometí ir a tu ritmo y así lo hare. No te preocupes más, no volveré a insistir con el tema –** finalizó **– pero quisiera saber el motivo –** dijo con vulnerabilidad y Regina se alegró por que la rubia se olvidase del tema, mas también se odió por sentir esa alegría a costa de su tristeza

 **\- Yo… lo siento no quería hacerte daño –** mierda ¿qué podía decirle? **– créeme que quisiera llevarte a Storybrooke pero –** calló ya que no sabía que excusa poner

 **\- ¿Pero?** –

 **\- Es complicado y temo que no logres entenderlo –**

 **\- ¿No confías en mí? –**

 **\- No es eso –** se apresuró a contestar **– claro que confió en ti y entiendo cómo te sientes, has puesto en mis manos todo tu pasado y el que yo no quiera hacerlo es muy injusto de mi parte –** al menos Regina había admitido que no quería compartir su pasado, se dijo Elise triste **\- ¡Dios! Soy la peor novia del mundo, entendería que estés enojada conmigo, si quieres puedo irme –**

 **\- Hey, no he pedido tal cosa –** cortó las ideas que estaba formándose en la cabeza de la morena **– escucha, no quiero que no distanciemos por algo así, dije que ya no insistiría y vamos a olvidarlo todo –** dijo comprensiva

 **\- Lo siento –** aunque no lo dijera, Elise estaba dolida y Regina sabia eso

 **\- No lo hagas –** abrazó a la morena para tranquilizarla **– por qué mejor no comemos lo que traje y disfrutamos lo que resta de la noche –** expresó más animada para que Regina se sintiera mejor

 **\- Podemos solo ver una película y dormir abrazadas –** pidió en un susurro Regina, aún estaba escondida en el cuello de la rubia, no podía ni mirarla

 **\- Nada me haría más feliz –**

El resto de la noche fue más tranquila, sin embargo Regina no dejaba de pensar, en su mente estaba presente la mirada dolida de Elise así como la sorpresa que tenía en el olvido.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la boda de Alex cada vez estaba más próxima. Como acordaron, no volvieron hablar del tema, aunque una de ellas aun lo tuviera en su mente. La cuestión de que hacer en navidad estaba sin resolver, Henry indirectamente dio a entender que una navidad fuera de Storybrooke no era navidad y su madre no lo reprochaba, solo eliminó de su mente la idea de decirle que fuera a San Francisco.

Iba ser su primera navidad lejos de su familia, lejos de su hijo, al menos por esas fechas quería estar junto a él, pero estaba contra la espada y la pared. No podía regresar sola al pueblo, sabiendo que Elise quería acompañarla y ella prácticamente le dijo que no quería que se metiera en la vida que tuvo ahí.

Elise, como siempre había dicho que no importaba, que fuera a Maine y la pasara con su familia, ella lo haría con Sarah y los niños de la fundación. Tenían muchas navidades para pasarla juntas. Pero ese era el problema, mientras más tiempo pasara más le costaría confesarle la verdad, si ahora no tenía el valor, mucho menos después. La relación que tenían crecería en base a mentiras y eso nunca terminaba bien.

 **\- Incluso Abby me ha invitado a pasarla con ella –** contó Elise **\- ¿ves? No hay de qué preocuparse, estaré bien –**

 **\- No quiero dejarte sola –**

 **\- No lo estaré, ve a casa y celebra con tu familia –** Elise también era su familia y se dio cuenta que también su hogar, no quería tener que elegir **– guardaré el regalo de - - Santa por ti –** bromeó para aligerar el ambiente

 **\- No puedo hacerte eso –** pero el ambiente seguía tenso

 **\- No estás haciendo nada malo –**

 **\- Estoy alejándote –** casi gritó, olvidándose de donde estaban, la prueba de los vestidos de sus dos amigas

 **\- ¿Pasa algo malo?** – preguntó con precaución Ally, Alex seguía peleándose con su vestido y no se dio cuenta de nada

 **\- No –** dijo Elise con tranquilidad

 **\- Ok –** no le creyó pero se alejó de ellas para darles su espacio

 **\- Regina mírame –** susurró la rubia **– cariño –** dijo

 **\- No me digas así, me recuerdas a Amy –** protestó con un puchero, Elise sonrió

 **\- Entonces, mi amor, mi reina, mi pastelito de calabaza –** Regina ahora si la miro con esa sonrisa radiante que alegraba sus días **– así está mejor, voy a tener que ponerme cursi para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa -** le dio un corto beso **– prometimos no discutir por esto –**

 **\- Lo sé pero –** un nuevo beso la interrumpió

 **\- Esto es lo que haremos –** empezó sonriente **– vamos a disfrutar de la boda de nuestras amigas, ya después nos ocuparemos del problema. Te aseguro que al final tomaras la decisión correcta –**

 **\- Está bien –** aceptó el trato **– lo siento –**

 **\- No te preocupes, estas en tus días y son las hormonas las que hablan –** bromeó

 **\- Tonta –** dijo dándole un leve golpe

* * *

 **\- Voy a vomitar el burrito que me comí –**

 **\- Ni se te ocurra, el vestido no tiene la culpa de tus antojos prematrimoniales –**

 **\- Pero si de que no pueda respirar –** dijo caminando de un lado al otro, nerviosa es lo mínimo que estaba

 **\- Relájate, solo serán un par de horas, firmaran los papeles y podrás deshacerte del vestido –** intentó tranquilizarla

 **\- Regina, no puedo creer que haya llegado el día –**

 **\- Tampoco yo, parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo la madrina de bodas de la chica que casi me mata con su bicicleta? –**

 **\- Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien se interpuso en mi camino –**

 **\- Ambas cosas no son mutuamente excluyentes, el punto es que no imaginé que tú, Alexandra "me importa una mierda la vida a menos que sea llena de sexo" Smith terminara casándose –**

 **\- Una prueba más de que los milagros existen –** dijo sonriente **– además tampoco creí que Regina "no volveré a enamorarme, mucho menos de la bruja de mi jefa" Mills, ahora este que sonríe por cada pasillo de la empresa mientras se da besitos a escondidas con su novia –**

 **\- Toda la empresa ya sabe de nuestra relación así que tan escondido no es –**

 **\- Hablando de novias, ¿Dónde está la tuya? –**

 **\- Viene en camino –** dijo revisando la hora, hace 15 minutos que la había llamado diciendo que estaba en camino

 **\- Eso espero, por cierto ¿Cuándo se van a Storybrooke?** **Elise está muy emocionada por conocer tu pintoresco pueblo –** con todos los detalles de la boda, no habían tenido oportunidad de quedar así que Alex no sabía que ese viaje nunca se daría

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** preguntó como si nada, quería saber todo lo que la rubia le dijo a su amiga

 **\- Sí, pero también está muy nerviosa, teme no caerle bien a Mary y David, ni que decir de los abuelos de Henry, está segura que la odiaran –** si solo supiera que Mary y David eran los abuelos de Henry

 **\- Pues creo que no tiene nada que temer –**

 **\- Eres muy optimista, si fuera ella también estuviera nerviosa –**

 **\- No me refiero a eso, no vamos a Storybrooke. Bueno, al menos no ella, yo aún no he tomado una decisión –**

 **\- ¿Qué? Creí que te lo había pedido –**

 **\- Lo hizo, solo que no es el momento –**

 **\- ¿Ella está de acuerdo? –** preguntó, todo era tan raro. Elise había pedido su consejo sobre el tema y fue la misma Alex quien le dijo que lo haga, ya era hora de que conozca un poco más a Regina

 **\- Fue ella la que insistió en olvidarse del tema –** definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, Elise estaba toda emocionada y nerviosa por ir a Storybrooke, ahora entendía el comportamiento extraño que últimamente tenía la rubia. La negativa de su novia debió afectarle

 **\- Si tú lo dices –** dijo preocupada, de pronto el silencio reinó el lugar. Regina se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien las cosas

 **\- Llegó la hora –** interrumpió una de las organizadoras de la boda – **tienes que está en tu lugar ya –**

 **\- Ok –** dijo dando ligeros golpes en su cara, armándose de valor **– Regina ¿vienes? –** preguntó al ver que la morena no se movía – **te recuerdo que la única que tiene derecho a escaparse es la novia, y más le vale que no lo haga –**

 **\- Ya voy, solo llamaré a Elise, ya debería estar aquí –**

 **\- Ok, pero no tardes –**

Alex salió y Regina marcó el número de su novia, un tono, dos, tres, cuatro y saltó la contestadora. Extrañada volvió a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo, era extraño. A lo mejor estaba conduciendo y no escuchaba el móvil. Salió presurosa pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

El lugar escogido era una playa, la misma en donde los padres de Alex se casaron, todo estaba muy bien organizado y la decoración era exquisita. Los invitados no pasaban de los 50 ya que solo eran las personas más cercanas a las chicas, los padres de las mismas, familiares, amigos y uno que otro compañero de trabajo. Estaba atardeciendo, el sol bordeaba el horizonte dando una escena digna de una revista de bodas.

La ceremonia empezó y la preocupación de Regina iba en aumento ¿Dónde estaba Elise? A punto estaba de llamarla cuando a lo lejos vio a una rubia llegar corriendo junto a Amy.

 **\- Lo siento, había un tráfico espantoso y Amy me ha pedido que la recogiera, su coche esta averiado –** se excusó después de darle un beso como saludo **\- ¿de qué me he perdido? –**

 **\- De una crisis de pánico y una entrada maravillosa –**

 **\- Hola Regina –** saludó cortésmente Amy **– siento haber retrasado a tu novia –**

 **\- No te preocupes –**

La ceremonia continuó maravillosa así como la relación que Alex y Ally tenían, ambas pronunciaron sus votos e intercambiaron los anillos, lagrimas por aquí, felicitaciones por allá, después de las fotos reglamentarias se dio inicio a una celebración.

 **\- Me preocupé al no verte llegar** – confesó Regina mientras bailaba abrazada a la rubia

 **\- Lo siento, mi móvil murió en el camino –**

 **\- Podías haber llamado desde el de Amy –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a tiempo que no se me ocurrió. Lo siento –**

 **\- Buenas noches –** la voz de Alex resonó por todo el lugar llamando la atención **– sé que todos quieren bailar y beber como si no hubiera un mañana pero llegó la parte seria y aburrida, donde probablemente muchos vuelvan a llorar, el brindis –** dijo haciendo reír a los presentes

Los padres de Alex dijeron un pequeño discurso deseándoles felicidad en la nueva etapa que emprendían, luego llegó el turno de Abby quien lloraba a moco tendido sin asimilar que su "bebe" se había casado. Parecía que los discursos iban a dar por concluido pero no fue así.

 **\- Hay dos personas que también forman parte de nuestras vidas, las dos son especiales para nosotras. Una de ellas se convirtió en mi amiga nada más conocerla, Regina –** bueno llegó la hora de hablar a la morena

 **\- No me esperaba esto –** dijo cuándo se recuperó de la sorpresa **– cuando llegué aquí había perdido mi camino, más bien perdí las ganas de caminar. Pero de pronto choque con la persona más alegre y gentil que he conocido, Alex –** sonrió hacia su amiga **– me ayudó mucho, luego conocí a su preciosa novia –**

 **\- Cuidado con lo que dices Mills –** bromeó Alex haciendo reír a todos

 **\- Las dos me ayudaron a olvidar y superar todo lo malo que había vivido, una con chistes de muy mal gusto y la otra con historias encantadoras, me aceptaron como su familia y eso es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecida. Alex siempre me molesta con lo mismo pero esta vez voy a darle la razón –** sonrió por lo que iba decir **– eres mi hada madrina, pero yo soy tu madrina de bodas –** bromeó – **apareciste cuando más lo necesitaba e indirectamente me llevaste hacia mi nueva oportunidad, me ayudaste e encontrar mi felicidad –** dijo esta vez mirando a Elise **– Alex, Ally ustedes me ayudaron a seguir caminando, ahora llegó la hora de que ustedes completen un nuevo camino juntas, como lo han venido haciendo hasta ahora. No voy a decirles que espero que sean felices, porque lo serán, lo único que pido es seguir siendo espectadora de dicha felicidad –** concluyó y los demás aplaudieron

 **\- Gracias –** dijeron las novias abrazando a la morena – **ahora, sé que nos costó desarrollar esta amistad pero con el tiempo creo que las dos nos fuimos conociendo, además que eres una de las personas que me ayudado a crecer profesionalmente, ha confiado en mí y en mi trabajo, a pesar de que los demás no lo hacían, Elise siempre te vi con temor, pero también eras un ejemplo a seguir, gracias por permitirme trabajar contigo y dejarme ser tu amiga –** le tendió el micrófono, la rubia miraba a todos lados insegura de que hacer, Regina le dio un apretón dándole la iniciativa, nunca en su vida pensó tener amigas, ahora resulta que tenía muchas **– hazme llorar rubia –**

 **\- La que debería agradecer soy yo –** dijo como introducción – **Regina tiene razón, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera dado con ella –** tomó la mano de su novia **\- ¿saben? No todas las personas llegan a tener una relación como la que ustedes tienen** , **una relación alimentada por el amor, cariño y respeto; pero sobre todo por la confianza –** Regina de pronto se sintió incomoda **– ambas aprendieron a derrotar sus fantasmas juntas, enfrentaron los problemas y salieron airosas solo para demostrarle al mundo que su amor era de verdad, confiaron en la otra para ser felices y cuando confías plenamente en alguien, ese alguien nunca te falla. Veo su relación y quiero que la mía también sea así, soy nueva en estas cosas pero quiero que sepan que ustedes para mí son uno de los ejemplos más puros de amor que he visto. Serán felices, lo sé. Siempre y cuando sigan alimentando ese amor hasta ahora –**

 **\- Lo haremos –** dijo Ally secándose una lagrima **– gracias –** la rubia asintió

 **\- Ya hemos derramado las lágrimas correspondientes así que la fiesta continua –** dijo Alex

 **\- Eso fue hermoso –** confesó Regina mirándola fijamente

 **\- Gracias –** de pronto se había sentido sensible y no quería que Regina la viera **– voy al baño –** se excusó

 **\- Elise me sorprende cada vez más –** dijo Amy, asustando a la morena **– me alegra verla feliz –** confesó **– cuídala, ella es especial, nunca he conocido alguien así, no me extraña que me gustara –**

 **\- ¿Ahora ya no? –**

 **\- He comprendido que la única persona que puede hacerla feliz eres tú, se hacerme a un lado cuando dos personas están enamoradas –**

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- No las des, Elise me ayudado mucho. Las dos han sufrido ya lo suficiente, me alegra que por fin tengan su oportunidad, espero que nada ni nadie lo arruine –** dijo sabiendo de los problemas que tenían últimamente. Elise podría decir cualquier cosa pero, ella sabía que no estaba feliz de verse apartada del pasado de Regina, solo que estaba tan enamorada que lo aceptaba

 **\- Estoy dispuesta hacer que nada de eso pase –** aseguró

 **\- Eso espero –**

 **\- ¿De qué hablan? –** preguntó llegando Elise

 **\- Nada importante cariño, solo vine a despedirme, acaban de llamarme. Tengo que resolver algunos problemas en la empresa antes de navidad –**

 **\- Negocios son negocios –** dijo comprendiendo esas llamadas inesperadas

 **\- Háblame si no tienes con quien pasar la navidad, seguro podemos hacer algo juntas –**

 **\- Lo tendré en cuenta –**

 **\- Ok, bueno probablemente nos veamos después de las fiestas así que espero lo pases bien –** se dirigió a Regina

 **\- Igualmente –** dijo la morena y Amy se marchó

 **\- ¿Ves?** **Otra persona más con quien puedo estar en Navidad, puedes irte tranquila, enserio –** recomendó Elise, sin embargo Regina solo la miró disgustada **– ok, lo siento, no volveré a tocar el tema –**

Bailaron y bebieron lo suficiente, finalmente ya entrada la noche las recién casadas partieron a su luna de miel, poco después Regina y Elise fueron a casa. Regina no había dejado de pensar en lo que dijo Amy. Sabía que Elise era especial, no quería tener secretos con ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle _"mi amor, recuerdas cuando te dije que era la verdadera Reina Malvada, pues ¿Qué crees? lo dije de verdad, los abuelos de Henry son Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador y tienen casi tu misma edad"_ }

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Elise estaba apoyándola para que regresara a Storybrooke y Regina la pagaba con secretos, tenía que ser valiente, quería ser valiente por ella. Llevaría a Elise a Storybrooke y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no quería vivir su nueva vida a costas de los mismos demonios.

La magia era un gran problema, si bien quería que la rubia conozca su vida pasada, tampoco quería asustarla y que salga huyendo o peor aún, que le dé un infarto. Como ocultar la magia en un pueblo que vive de ella. Por suerte las personas que poseían magia eran contadas, si actuaban prudentemente puede que Elise no se dé cuenta de nada.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** preguntó la rubia entrando a la cocina, Regina tardaba mucho y no podía dormir sin ella

 **\- Pensaba –**

 **\- ¿Puedo saber en qué? –** tomó asiento junto a ella

 **\- En que quiero que vayas conmigo a Storybrooke –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** dijo emocionada, pero a lo mejor Regina lo hacía por obligación, lo mejor era no mostrarse así **– Regina no quiero que te sientas obligada –**

 **\- Quiero hacerlo de verdad, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y que ellos sepan que soy feliz aquí y que una de las razones para serlo eres tu –**

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –**

 **\- Tengo miedo, no lo voy a negar pero estoy segura –**

 **\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No hay nada en el mundo que no esté dispuesta a enfrentar por ti –**

 **\- Lo sé –** dijo con sinceridad

* * *

 **\- ¿QUÉ VAS HACER QUE? –** gritó Ruby al otro lado de la línea

 **\- Llevaré a Elise a Storybrooke –**

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –**

 **\- Si –** ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y de verdad lo estaba.

Por suerte Sarah había dicho que como era la primera vez que Elise conocería a la familia de Regina, lo mejor era que solo fuera ella. Elise se sentía culpable de no quedarse con ella, pero la anciana la había convencido de que era lo mejor, además de que un viaje tan largo no le haría bien a su salud, y era verdad. Le aseguró que lo pasaría bien en la fundación

 **\- Sé que la magia será un gran problema –** dijo después de un rato

 **\- La magia es tu menor problema, Emma es tu gran problema ¿has pensado en cómo reaccionará? –**

 **\- He imaginado varias escenas y todas terminan mal, pero no me importa lo que pueda decir o hacer. Quiero que mi novia conozca mi vida, que conozca a mis amigos y el lugar donde vive Henry, ella es parte de mi futuro, no quiero tener secretos con ella –**

 **\- Entonces ¿Le dirás también de la magia? –**

 **\- Creo que decirlo de golpe no es una buena idea –** iba decirle, pero poco a poco, tal vez en la segunda visita

 **\- Regina Cómo diablos vas ocultarle eso, si a Maléfica le da por volar en su forma de dragón cada vez que se le da la gana –**

 **\- Por eso te he llamado –** explicó **– quiero que le digas a todos que regresaré y llevaré conmigo a una persona más –**

 **\- ¿Tengo que decirles que es tu novia?** –

 **\- No, de eso me encargo yo -** recomendó **– Henry también sabe de esto así que solo puedes hablar con él, ambos están encargados de que todo vaya bien –**

 **\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo planea volver su majestad? –** se burló

 **\- Mañana –**

 **\- ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? –** protestó, necesitaba tiempo para decirles a los demás la buena nueva **– no me das tiempo para decirles que le bajen el nivel de rareza al pueblo, bueno ya se me ocurrirá una forma de reunir a todos –**

 **\- Solo diles comida gratis en Granny's y llegaran corriendo –**

 **\- Tienes razón –**

 **\- Una cosa más –** dijo **– ¿puedes ir a recogernos? –** la loba aceptó – **genial, solo coge las llaves de mi mercedes, pero asegúrate de venir sola, en todo caso Henry puede acompañarte, pero no quiero ver a ningún Charming en el aeropuerto –**

 **\- Entendido –**

* * *

 _Pasajeros con destino a Boston, favor abordar el avión. Gracias._

Aquel anuncio saco de sus pensamientos a las dos mujeres, se tomaron de la mano, había llegado la hora.

 **\- ¿Estás nerviosa? –** preguntó la morena al ver que su novia no dejaba de mover sus manos

 **\- Nerviosa es poco –** contestó la rubia **– y si me odian todos, bueno sé que Emma ya me odia, peor y si los demás también lo hacen –**

 **\- No digas eso, solo se tu misma –**

 **\- Es fácil decirlo, tengo que causar una buena impresión en el pueblo –**

 **\- ¿El pueblo? –** dijo confundida

 **\- Por supuesto, fuiste su alcaldesa, eres importante ahí, todo el mundo debe conocerte y ahora yo soy tu novia. ¿crees que no hablaran de mí? –**

 **\- Tienes razón –** no solo era la alcaldesa, también había sido su reina. Además era más que obvio que todos en el pueblo iban estar pendientes de Elise, era una cara nueva y tendrían mucha curiosidad, no es que ellos fueran expertos en el arte de la sutileza **\- pero no les hagas caso, las únicas personas que deben importarte son Henry, pero a él ya lo tienes ganado, Mary, David y Ruby –**

 **\- No te olvides de los abuelos de Henry, el me hablado mucho de ellos –**

 **\- Si, ellos también –** dijo nerviosa, mierda se había olvidado de ese detalle. Ante los ojos de la rubia, Mary y David eran los tíos de Henry ¿Cómo conseguía nuevos abuelos para Henry?

 **\- Tienes razón, lo mejor será dejar de pensar, descansemos que el viaje es largo y anoche no me dejaste dormir –** dijo sonriente queriendo olvidar el tema

 **\- No vi que te quejaras ayer –** rebató acercándose a ella **– tu tampoco te quedaste atrás –** dijo coqueta

 **\- Si yo no dormía, tu tampoco, igualdad ante todo –** la besó intensamente, por suerte al estar en primera clase los asientos eran mucho más amplios y tenían cierta privacidad

 **\- ¿No ibas a dormir? –** susurró entre besos

 **\- Tu empezaste –**

 **\- Entonces supongo que yo debo terminar –** dijo en doble sentido con una sonrisa sexi

 **\- Te aseguro que lo harás en el baño de este avión si sigues besándome así –** amenazó devorándola con la mirada

Regina tenía dos opciones: dejar las provocaciones a un lado y acurrucarse contra su novia para descansar; o seguir con ellas, ir a ese baño y pasar un momento increíble para luego acurrucarse con su novia y descansar.

 **\- Entonces, ya estas tardando** – susurró contra sus labios antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el baño, no sin antes regalarle un guiño

* * *

Se nos viene Emma, esto estará tenso. El próximo capítulo será más largo ya que tengo planeado escribir todas las festividades ahí.

Quiero que me digan con que personajes quieren que Elise tenga encuentros, a parte de los que ya son obvios.

Si vieron el capítulo de once, díganme que les pareció? Para mí fue uno de los mejores.

Matu: ya veremos cómo reaccionara Emma frente a Elise, esta vez cara a cara. Es normal la inseguridad que Elise tiene, pues ante todo Emma fue una parte muy importante en la vida de Regina aparte de que también es madre de Henry

Eva: al menos Regina acepto que Alex es su hada madrina XD. La magia no será revelada por el momento, Elise lo descubrirá de una forma más drástica

Ragamuffin: aunque Ruby ya les advirtió, Regina tendrá una conversación con todos los habitantes del pueblo antes de que Elise los conozca. Habrá momentos en los cuales la rubia estará a punto de sospechar pero ya veremos que se le ocurre a Regina para solucionarlo

Guest: oh Emma, Emma, eso va estar difícil

Lupitha: a Regina le va faltar manos para evitar desastres en esa visita

Vainilla: Elise VS Emma da para mucho, Elise tiene mucha paciencia solo espero que la otra rubia no se lo agote, porque si no ardera Troya

Mina: Regina solo revelará ciertas cosas de su pasado, solo espera que los demás sepan guardar secretos

Aby: jajaj todas esperan la reacción de Emma, sinceramente yo tampoco sé muy bien como actuará, solo diré que no será bonito


	30. Es Navidad, nada puede salir mal

Larga espera, lo se, pero este también es un largo capitulo. Lamento haber tardado mucho pero mi vida esta teniendo muchos giros. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Recuerden que este fic se ubica después de los acontecimientos de Neverland

* * *

El vuelo había sido entretenido, después de unos largos minutos en la cabina del baño, regresaron satisfechas a sus asientos, ambas con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros. Hubieran querido pasar más tiempo ahí, pero el espacio era reducido y seria sospechoso. Pidieron una manta a la azafata y ambas se acurrucaron para descansar lo que restaba del vuelo.

Ahora, las dos salían del aeropuerto de Boston y caminaban directamente hacia una joven morena que las esperaba junto a un muchacho.

 **\- Mamá –** corrió emocionado a sus brazos **– Elise –** también abrazó a la rubia, aún era muy pronto para definir un rol en la vida de Henry, pero Elise quería mucho al hijo de su novia y nada le haría más feliz que el chico la aceptara en su familia **\- ¿lista para conocer Storybrooke? –** preguntó

 **\- La verdad es que estoy nerviosa –**

 **\- No te preocupes le caerás bien –**

 **\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa –** soltó en voz alta Regina **– quiero decir porque mejor no subimos al coche, esto no es San Francisco, está haciendo mucho frio y te aseguro que en Storybrooke es peor –** explicó

 **\- Muy bien señoritas –** dijo Ruby

 **\- Hey –** protestó el chico

 **\- Y Henry –** añadió divertida **– síganme nos espera un largo camino a casa –**

Decidieron que Ruby fuera al volante, Henry seria el copiloto y la pareja iba detrás pues Elise estaba emocionada por conocer nuevos lugares. Por un momento el coche quedó en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en pensamientos, Regina estaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar cuando llegara, si bien hace mucho tiempo que había dejado la ciudad, no esperaba volver, mucho menos con alguien a su lado.

Emma iba ser un gran problema, si era sincera consigo misma temía la reacción que su ex esposa pudiera tener frente a su nueva novia, nada bueno podía salir de una reunión con ellas. Regresar al pueblo era recordar el motivo de su marcha, el engaño de Emma. Recordar ese engaño también era recordar los buenos momentos, momentos en los que fue feliz y por un momento se dio cuenta que esa felicidad que tenía, volvió a sentirla con Elise. Sonrió al pensar eso, tal vez había valido la pena, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir la llevó a su novia y no podía negar que el resultado fue de lo más sorprendente.

El límite de la ciudad se veía desde lejos y el característico rotulo de bienvenida se hacía cada vez más cerca, Regina tomó la mano de la rubia pues cruzar esa línea significaba regresar a su pasado, pero esta vez no lo hacía sola.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó Elise, ante el ligero temblor que sufrió Regina

 **\- Sí, no te preocupes –** un par de miradas se posaron en la reina, pues Ruby y Henry sabían. La magia había vuelto al cuerpo de Regina y eso produjo una reacción en ella

 **\- La abuela va ofrecer un bienvenida para ti –** intervino Ruby, dirigiéndose a la morena – **me hizo jurar que irías así que ni se te ocurra poner una excusa –**

 **\- Claro que iremos –** dijo Elise **– será la mejor forma de conocer a todos de una vez –**

 **\- Ya pero –**

 **\- Emma –** contestó la rubia sabiendo que la preocupación que su novia tenía en aquel encuentro **– no te preocupes, me comportare cuando la vea –**

 **\- El problema aquí es saber si ella se comportará –** soltó Ruby

 **\- Hablaré con ella, es Navidad nada puede salir mal –** dijo Henry con optimismo

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Elise primero soltó un comentario de sorpresa, luego al entrar elogió el buen gusto que tenía su novia. Sabía que Regina estaba acostumbrada a la elegancia y la finura, ver la mansión que había sido su hogar solo lo confirmaba, en el futuro tenía que asegurarse de darle algo similar o mejor a lo que tenía. Se lo merecía.

Más allá de las posesiones de la morena, Elise era consciente de que por fin había llegado al pueblo que la vio crecer, conocería a los que fueron sus amigos, sus calles y estar ahí era como ver el entorno de Regina, ver un pedazo de su vida.

 **\- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy –** comentó Ruby **– seguro querrán estrenar la casa –** bromeó

 **\- Ruby –** regañó Regina apenada, recuperó la postura antes de hablar nuevamente **– entonces lo mejor será que nos veamos esta noche, mientras tanto le mostraré mejor la casa a Elise –**

 **\- También tengo que irme –** dijo Henry, Elise no se esperaba la marcha del chico, a lo mejor no se sentía cómodo con ella, pero no pudo cuestionar el motivo, no tenía el derecho

 **\- Ok, pero procura llagar a tiempo a la cena –** había dicho su madre

Cuando se fueron todos, Regina le mostró la mansión a la rubia, pero al ver el manzano en el jardín se detuvo consternada.

 **\- ¿Elise? –** Regina buscaba su atención pero su novia parecía perdida

 **\- Mi abuela tenía uno –** confesó luego de un largo silencio **– apenas puedo recordarlo pero pasaba cada momento bajo su sombra, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo –** la nostalgia con la que hablaba era notable que la morena temía interrumpir en sus recuerdos – **hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno –**

 **\- ¿Te gusta? –**

 **\- Me encanta –**

 **\- Es la posesión más preciada que tengo, está conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón –** era verdad, aquel árbol había estado con ella incluso en el Bosque Encantado, era un regalo de su padre

 **\- Tu casa es exquisita, no me sorprende, desde que te conocí supe que eras una mujer con clase y buen gusto –** cambió de tema, cada vez que recordaba a su familia se ponía triste y no quería estarlo, no ahora que estaba con Regina

 **\- Gracias –**

Siguieron conociendo la casa y por un momento Regina desvió su atención al mensaje que Ruby acababa de mandarle.

" _ **Todo está listo aquí, puedes aparecer cuando quieras"**_

Por suerte casi al mismo tiempo Elise había dicho que tomaría un baño para relajarse, Regina dijo que aprovecharía el tiempo para desempacar. Tan pronto como escuchó la ducha desapareció del lugar.

…

 **\- MIERDA REGINA NO HAGAS ESO, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO –** protestó una asustada Ruby, pues la morena había aparecido gracias a su magia justo frente a ella

 **\- No exageres, ¿de verdad están todos aquí? –** preguntó nerviosa

 **\- Falta Emma –** era obvio pensaban las dos

 **\- Espero que Henry hable con ella antes de la cena –**

 **\- No te preocupes, ahora ve que el pueblo clama vuestra presencia majestad –** dijo con burla señalando la puerta que conducía al restaurante

Al salir los nervios se multiplicaron, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella y comentaban sobre su regreso, muchos con sonrisas y otros con curiosidad. Mary no pudo contener su emoción y corrió para estrecharla en sus brazos.

 **\- Snow no puedo respirar -** se quejó

 **\- Regina de verdad estas aquí, no puedo creerlo –** decía emocionada la maestra, luego David se acercó y también le dio un abrazo, solo que más discreto y corto

 **\- La hija prodiga vuelve a casa –** la voz muy conocida de un hombre interrumpió el momento

 **\- Gold –** dijo Regina con una sonrisa **– veo que no has cambiado en nada –** el hombre asintió también con una sonrisa mientras una castaña aparecía junto a él **– pero al parecer otras sí que han cambiado –**

 **\- Así es –** contestó Belle acariciando su pequeño vientre abultado **– me alegro que estés de vuelta –** dijo sincera

 **\- Esta ciudad no es lo mismo sin usted –** soltó a lo lejos Leroy ganándose la mirada curiosa de los presentes **\- ¿Qué? Todos extrañamos los comentarios de la reina o me van a decir que no –** refunfuñó

 **\- El enano tiene razón –** dijo esta vez la abuela **– por no decir que era la única que comía saludablemente en esta ciudad –** todos rieron ante el comentario

 **\- Si bueno, también los extrañé –** admitió Regina, no se esperaba aquel recibimiento **– pero a lo que he venido –** su voz se tornó más seria, agradecía que Elise siempre tomaba baños largos pero aun así no tenía mucho tiempo **– como ya les habrá comunicado Ruby, no he venido sola, por el momento no puedo decirles quién es ya que necesito que actúen con total sorpresa vean a esa persona, sin embargo quiero pedirles algo muy importante –** tomo aliento **– como sabrán la magia no es conocida en el mundo exterior y quien hable de ella o peor aún, crea en ella, es tachado de loco. Así que por favor quiero que eviten hablar del tema, al menos hasta que nos vayamos de nuevo. Pueden usar la identidad que se les fue asignada en la maldición y las pocas personas que poseen magia, les ruego que no la utilicen, especialmente tu Maléfica –**

 **\- No prometo nada –** dijo la mencionada pero ante la mirada suplicante de la morena cedió **– ok, pero me debes una botella de tu sidra –**

 **\- Cuenta con nosotros –** dijo David **– haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance ¿verdad? –** se dirigió al resto del pueblo y ellos asintieron

 **\- Demuestras mucho interés por esta misteriosa mujer –** dijo Rumple **\- ¿hay algo que debamos saber? –**

 **\- Sí, pero lo harán esta noche –** por la mirada que le dio su maestro, Regina podía apostar que el hombre sabía algo mas

 **\- De eso nada, Regina tenemos que saber la verdad, ya sabes para no meter la pata –** dijo Snow jugando con sus dedos – **es Elise ¿verdad? –** añadió curiosa

 **\- Si –** aceptó derrotada, sabía que la pequeña mujer no dejaría de insistir **– quien por cierto ahora mismo está en la ducha, así que me voy. Cuento con ustedes –** dijo antes de desaparecer bajo su característica nube violeta

 **\- ¿Elise? –** preguntó Belle

 **\- No comas ansias pequeña, esta noche será épica –** comentó Ruby posando su brazo en el hombro de la bibliotecaria, Rumple la asesinó con la mirada por tal acto

…

Para evitar problemas, la morena apareció en su cocina.

 **\- Aquí estas, estaba buscándote –** instintivamente Regina llevó su mano al corazón del susto, estuvo a poco segundos de ser descubierta

 **\- Baje a preparar algo de comer –** explico dejándose rodear por los brazos protectores de Elise

 **\- Pensé que ibas a unirte a mí en la ducha –**

 **\- Hice un gran esfuerzo para contenerme –**

 **\- Pues la próxima vez no lo hagas, quiero tomarle la palabra a Ruby y estrenar esta casa –**

 **\- La mansión es muy grande –** puntualizó divertida

 **\- Una razón más para dejar de perder tiempo –** dijo antes de besarla

…

Llego la noche en Storybrooke y por lo tanto la cena de bienvenida también, después de otra ducha, esta vez sí acompañadas, la pareja abandonó la mansión rumbo a Granny's. Decir que Regina estaba nerviosa era un eufemismo, habían tantos factores que podían desencadenar una noche horrible, solo esperaba que los habitantes mantuvieran sus promesas y no se pongan hablar de maldiciones y polvos de hadas.

 **\- Hey relájate, pase lo que pase ahí dentro lo vamos a superar juntas –** intentó tranquilizar la rubia al notar la tensión de su novia

 **\- Está bien, pero prométeme que lo que pase esta noche no cambiara nuestra relación –** pidió mirándola fijamente

 **\- Lo que pase esta noche solo hará que te ame más –** Elise abrazó a Regina y le dio un beso para transmitirle su confianza

 **\- Bueno, entonces ahí vamos –** dijo después del beso

Al entrar el ruido que reinaba en el lugar desapareció inmediatamente, todos dirigieron su mirada con especial curiosidad a la hermosa rubia que acompañaba a Regina, los murmullos se hacían presentes y la incomodidad de la pareja era notable.

 **\- Buenas noches –** saludo tímidamente Elise

 **\- Por fin llegaron –** Henry salió a recibirlas alegre

 **\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Elise –** esta vez fue Mary **– bienvenida a Storybrooke –**

 **\- Gracias, tenía muchas ganas de conocer este pueblo –**

 **\- Soy David, el esposo de Mary –** se presentó el príncipe **– en San Francisco no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos –**

 **\- Mucho gusto David –**

 **\- HEY ESCUCHEN TODOS –** Mary gritó para llamar la atención de todos

 **\- Oh no aquí vamos –** Regina bajo la mirada avergonzada

 **\- Solo quieren rendirle homenaje a su ex alcaldesa –** se burló Elise

 **\- Regina estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto, sobre todo en estas fechas, aunque no lo creas quiero que sepas que te hemos extrañado y siempre serás más que bienvenida, lo mismo a ti Elise, esta es tu casa –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo Regina **– estoy feliz de estar aquí, con mi familia, mi hijo. Si bien mi estancia será limitada eso no quiere decir que no me sienta en casa –**

 **\- Bienvenidas las dos –** finalizó Snow y los demás aplaudieron

 **\- Al parecer no eras tan reina malvada como yo pensé, parecen que todos te quieren aquí –** dijo a su novia, cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo, solamente los Charmings, Henry y Ruby permanecieron cerca

 **\- Créeme antes me odiaban, lo que ves ahora es el resultado de un largo proceso de cambio** –

 **\- No es que quiera incomodarte Regina, ni mucho menos a ti Elise pero me dirás por que la trajiste aquí** – preguntó inocentemente la maestra **– quiero decir, no lo harías si no fuera importante –**

 **\- Mary no creo que nos corresponda saber eso** –

 **\- No te preocupes David, si traje a Elise fue justamente para aclarar algunas cosas** – bajo la atenta mirada de los que las rodeaban las dos mujeres se dieron la mano **– tienes razón Mary, Elise es importante, ella es mi novia ahora –** soltó de golpe **– ustedes son mi familia y quería que lo supieran –** Elise ofreció una sonrisa encantadora, para relajar el ambiente pues la pareja estaba estupefacta, sobre todo Snow

 **\- NO, NO, NO esto no es posible. Es terrible –** se lamentaba Mary, Regina imaginaba varias reacciones de su parte, pero la que estaba teniendo no era una de ellas

 **\- David escuchaste lo que yo escuche –**

 **\- Mi amor cálmate –**

 **\- ¿Lo sabían? –** preguntó a Ruby y Henry, ambos bajaron las miradas con culpabilidad

 **\- Creí que lo tomarían mejor –** susurró débil Regina

 **\- Mary Margaret, si te molesta esto, creo que –** Elise no permitiría que su novia pase un mal rato por su culpa

 **\- Claro que me molesta –** interrumpió ofuscada Mary **– Regina, por qué no me lo dijiste antes –** protestó con un puchero **– debías contarme, hubiera hecho una celebración más grande –** siguió en el mismo tono **– dios estoy tan feliz por ustedes, aunque enojada con Regina por habérselo contado a Ruby antes que a mí. Elise bienvenida a la familia –** dijo todo de corrido y abrazó efusivamente a la rubia, los demás solo veían la escena con la boca abierta. Era un gran giro de acontecimientos

Mary Margaret no dejo de hacerle preguntas a Elise, prácticamente había acaparado toda su atención dejando que Regina hable con su hijo.

 **\- Emma no ha venido –** después de varios minutos, recién se dio cuenta de aquello

 **\- Hable con ella esta tarde –** contó Henry **– le dije de la ley cero magia y simplemente asintió, ¿crees que venga? –**

 **\- No lo sé, pero preferiría que no –**

 **\- Ella no sabe que Elise es tu novia –**

 **\- Lo sé, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? –**

 **\- Mama no suele controlar muy bien sus impulsos, pero no te preocupes todos estamos aquí para apoyarte –**

 **\- Ahora que estamos aquí, quisiera saber tu opinión sobre Elise. Sé que ella hablo contigo, pero ahora es mi turno. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –**

 **\- ¿Bromeas verdad? Elise es perfecta para ti, debías verla cuando me pidió permiso para salir contigo, parecía que el adulto era yo. Nunca había visto una mirada llena de determinación y amor en alguien, esa mirada es la que Elise siempre pone cuando te ve, es como si iluminaras su vida solo con tu presencia, eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que si alguien merecía tu amor, ese alguien era Elise, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se diera cuenta y me alegro de que luchara por ti –**

 **\- Henry sabes que tu opinión siempre será importante para mí, y saber que mi relación no te molesta me llena de alegría –**

 **\- Elise es genial y traerla al pueblo es un gran paso, además es buena conmigo y hay un secreto que nos une –** confesó divertido

 **\- ¿Un secreto? ¿Y qué es? –**

 **\- Por algo se llama secreto –** intervino Elise que había escuchado lo suficiente para saber de lo que hablaban **\- ¿verdad Henry? –** el chico asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, ambos recordaban el incidente en la empresa

 **\- Solo un par de meses y ya tienes secretos con mi hijo, no puedo creerlo –** comentó sonriente Regina

 **\- Oye, eso fue antes de que empezáramos a salir, así que no puedes reprocharme nada –**

 **\- Ok, eso solo aumenta la curiosidad. Voy averiguarlo tarde o temprano –** amenazó

 **\- Mama, a diferencia de la abuela, nosotros podemos mantener un secreto –** se burló Henry y su madre asintió dándole la razón

 **\- Por cierto ¿Henry dónde están tus abuelos? –** preguntó la rubia al recordarlo, madre e hijo dejaron de sonreír y se miraron nerviosos **– los padres de Emma deben odiarme –**

 **\- Créeme que no lo hacen –** como por arte de magia, Ruby apareció detrás de la barra interrumpiendo su conversación

 **\- ¿Y dónde están? –**

 **\- Bueno ellos, ellos –** Henry buscaba una excusa pero nada se le ocurría

 **\- ¿Ellos?** – cuestionó Elise

 **\- RUBY PONTE A TRABAJAR –** ordenó Granny llegando hasta ellos **– no es tu día libre –**

 **\- Ya voy abu –** su cerebro de pronto hizo clic **– abuela de Henry –** soltó asombrando a todos

 **\- Si, Elise te presento a mi abuela –** dijo rápidamente Henry, ya que la excusa estaba puesta debía aprovechar **– abue, ella es Elise, la novia de mama –**

 **\- ¿Novia? –** soltó sorprendida, detrás de la rubia Regina la miraba suplicante, puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablar mostrando una sonrisa amable **– me llamo Eugenia, mucho gusto querida –** todos agradecían mentalmente a la abuela

 **\- El gusto es mío señora, Henry habla mucho de usted –**

 **\- Nada de señora, puedes decirme abuela, aquí todos lo hacen –**

 **\- No creo que a su hija le agrade aquello –**

 **\- ¿Hija? oh si Emma –** solo a ella se le ocurre meterse en problemas pensaba la anciana **– no te preocupes por ella, se lo merece por dejar escapar a una mujer como Regina –** eso sí que lo decía personalmente, la rubia sonrió ante lo dicho y Regina estaba enternecida por aquellas palabras

 **\- ¿Y su esposo? –** preguntó Elise buscándolo con la mirada

 **\- Muerto –** contestó con simpleza antes de darse cuenta de que no hablaban de su verdadero esposo, sino del "abuelo" de Henry. Los demás abrieron los ojos con temor y la rubia puso su mejor cara de confusión **– muerto de ganas por conocerte –** corrigió rápidamente

 **\- Oh –** solo era una broma pensaba la rubia **– bueno, pues yo también quiero conocerlo –**

 **\- Ahí viene –** dijo Henry. Elise se dio la vuelta para verlo y la abuela aprovecho para negar con la cabeza al ver de quien se trataba. Eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Regina suplicaba con su mirada y la anciana no podía negarse **– Hey abuelo –** dijo en voz alta llegando hasta el hombre, a lo lejos David se dio la vuelta pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquello

 **\- ¿Abuelo? –** preguntó confuso el anciano

 **\- Elise querida, este es mi marido Marco –** hizo las presentaciones

 **\- ¿Marido? –** dijo nuevamente el hombre, solo había ido por una cerveza y ahora resulta que tenía esposa y Henry era su nieto

 **\- Claro que si cariño –** la abuela tomó su mano y lo apretó con fuerza, Marco sintió dolor pero al ver la mirada de la mujer se dio cuenta que lo mejor era colaborar y seguir la corriente

 **\- Un gusto conocerlo –** saludó Elise sonriente, la pareja de ancianos le parecía divertida

 **\- Lo mismo digo señorita –** no añadió más, pues no sabía de qué iba todo aquello

Luego de una conversación en la cual la mayoría de acontecimientos eran inventados, Elise dejo a la "pareja" en paz. La noche seguía su curso y se lo pasaban bien, no había rastros de Emma, eso tranquilizaba a Regina de sobre manera.

Elise se veía sonriente, algunas personas se acercaban a ella curiosas y entablaban pequeñas conversaciones. De vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en su novia, que a veces estaba con su hijo, Ruby, Mary o David. La sonrisa que veía en su rostro era tan genuina que no pudo evitar preguntarse si Regina se sentía plena y feliz en San Francisco, junto a ella.

 **\- Preguntarnos cosas sin sentido solo nos quita tiempo de disfrutar lo que tenemos –** una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Elise quien miró al hombre frente a ella con curiosidad

 **\- Creí que no iban a venir –** Regina llegó hasta ellos

 **\- ¿Y perdernos esto?** **Por supuesto que no querida, solo hemos tenido que hacer una breve pausa en el camino –** explicó

 **\- Culpa mía –** confesó una morena llegando con un helado en la mano **– hola, me llamo Belle –**

 **\- Mucho gusto –** saludó con una sonrisa

 **\- Y él es mi esposo –**

 **\- Puede llamarme Mr. Gold –** tomó la palabra el hombre

 **\- Él era algo así como mi mentor y el nuevo alcalde –** dijo Regina

 **\- Además, el abuelo de Henry –** completó, se dieron la mano como saludo – **así que usted es la misteriosa invitada de este pueblo –**

 **\- Supongo que si –** contestó Elise, aquel hombre despertaba curiosidad en la rubia, principalmente por lo que dijo al llegar

 **\- Es mi novia –** aclaró Regina, ellos prácticamente eran de la familia así que tarde o temprano se enterarían

 **\- Ya veo y por lo visto es importante –** como para traerla aquí completó para sí mismo

 **\- Me alegro tanto por ti Regina, irte del pueblo te ha traído cosas buenas –** intervino Belle

 **\- La verdad es que si –** miró a su novia y sonrió

Regina temía dejar a Elise sola, pues cualquiera de los presentes podría meter la pata, las veces que tenía que ausentarse, la dejaba con Henry o Ruby, todo sea por que no se dé cuenta de la gran mentira que estaban llevando. Sin embargo en un punto de la noche, la rubia salió a tomar aire y revisar su correo. Inmersa en la pantalla de su móvil, no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

 **\- ¿Espero que le guste Storybrooke? –** la rubia se dio la vuelta asustada, ver de quien - se trataba no ayudó a relajarse

 **\- Por supuesto que si –** contestó – **es acogedora –**

 **\- No siempre fue así –** respondió Gold **– Regina hizo un gran trabajo, sobre todo los últimos años –**

 **\- No lo dudo –** la mirada de aquel hombre escondía algo **\- ¿desde hace cuánto que conoce a Regina? –** preguntó con curiosidad

 **\- ¿La verdad? –** la rubia asintió **– desde que nació –** confesó **– se puede decir que la vi crecer, su madre y yo éramos cercanos –**

 **\- Tenía entendido que Regina no gozaba de una buena relación con su madre –**

 **\- Así es, en parte es culpa mía –** la desconfianza de la rubia aumentó al escuchar aquello **– perdone la indiscreción pero ¿Qué tanto conoce a su novia? –**

 **\- Lo suficiente como para amarla –** respondió sinceramente, la verdad es que ni ella misma podía saber que tanto la conocía y la pregunta de Gold la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

 **\- Buena respuesta –** dijo sonriente **– Regina ha sufrido mucho –**

 **\- Lo sé –**

 **\- Puede, pero no con toda certeza. Usted no se imagina todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por culpa de terceros, me incluyo en esa lista –** Elise frunció el ceño **– pero he aprendido mi lección y como ella mi redención ha venido de la mano del amor. No seremos familia pero he aprendido a quererla como tal, entenderá entonces el motivo de mi enfrentamiento hacia usted –** Elise comprendió entonces que como los demás, él también se preocupaba por la morena y la estaba poniendo a prueba

 **\- No puedo asegurarle que todo salga bien –** fue sincera **– pero si le juro que haré todo lo posible por que no vuelva a sufrir y que lo único que conozca a mi lado sea la felicidad –**

 **\- No hay porque jurar nada, la creo –** dijo con convicción **– pero hay muchas cosas por las que deben pasar, incluso para mí, ver vuestro futuro es incierto –** Elise solo se confundía mas por aquellas palabra ¿Quién era ese hombre? **– si quiere respuestas no dude en buscarme –** finalizó apresuradamente pues sentía la proximidad de alguien mas

 **\- ¿Qué hacen? –** preguntó Regina, al ver que su novia no regresaba, salió a buscarla, más se sorprendió al ver con quien esta **\- ¿todo va bien? –** sabía que Gold no le diría de la magia, pero el hombre solía ser misterioso y si habló con Elise debía ser por algo

 **\- Por supuesto querida ¿Verdad señorita Barton? –** la rubia asintió **– será mejor que entremos, parece que empezará a nevar –**

 **\- Tiene razón –** secundó Elise tomando de la mano de Regina y entrando al local

* * *

 **DÍA 1**

Anoche llegaron muy tarde a la mansión y Henry decidió dormir ahí, extrañaba compartir su hogar con su madre y Elise estaba feliz con ello, quería ganarse un espacio en el corazón de chico, así como el había robado una parte del suyo.

Despertó antes que su novia, dedicó buena parte de su tiempo a mirarla y agradecer por tenerla. Después se levantó y bajó a la cocina, prepararía el desayuno para su familia.

 **\- Eres igual a mama –** comentó Henry entrando a la cocina aun con su pijama

 **\- Normalmente competimos por despertar temprano –** dijo son una sonrisa

 **\- ¿Qué clase de personas son? –** despertar temprano era lo peor que puede existir en el mundo y eso el chico lo sabía **– por lo visto tu ganas –**

 **\- Siempre gano –** sonrió con suficiencia

 **\- De eso nada cariño –** protestó una Regina completamente arreglada **– no le hagas caso hijo, Elise gana rara vez –** la rubia aprovechó que la morena dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su hijo para poner sus ojos en blanco y gesticular un "ya quisiera" logrando que Henry riese **– buenos días –** saludo con un beso a su novia

 **\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?** – preguntó feliz el muchacho, le gustaba la interacción que las dos mujeres tenían

 **\- Estaba pensando que como es navidad, tenemos que decorar la mansión como se debe –** opinó Elise

 **\- SIII –** gritó emocionado Henry **– estaba pensando lo mismo, dense prisa hay que ir al comprar un árbol –**

 **\- El único que debe darse prisa eres tú, nosotras estamos listas –** puntualizó su madre,Henry se miró y efectivamente las mujeres tenían ventaja

 **\- No es justo –** protestó

 **\- Ten –** Elise sirvió el desayuno **– en vez de quejarte mejor date prisa –** ambas mujeres sonreían al ver al chico comer como si no hubiera un mañana

 **\- Gracias por hacer esto –** dijo Regina abrazándola por detrás, terminaron de comer y en lo que esperaban a Henry, Elise lavaba los platos

 **\- No es nada –** secó sus manos y las posó en la cintura de la morena – **es su primera navidad conmigo y quiero que sea perfecta –**

 **\- No lo consientas demasiado –**

 **\- No lo hago, ¿está mal querer agradarle al hijo de mi novia? –**

 **\- No, pero a él ya le agradas, sin hacer todo esto –**

 **\- Ok, entonces te relajarías si te dijo que esta también será mi primera navidad en familia y por eso quiero que sea perfecta –** Regina la miró con cariño **– a pesar de estar con Sarah, nunca me he sentido tan completa como lo estoy ahora –**

 **\- En ese caso, haré que esta navidad sea inolvidable –**

Lo primero de la lista era conseguir el árbol, compraron el más grande que había y a pesar de las quejas de Regina, sería la rubia quien pagara todos lo que conllevaba la decoración. Y como es de costumbre Elise no escatimaba en gastos.

Mientras compraban, se toparon con varias personas conocidas para la morena, Elise solo se limitaba a saludarlas tímidamente, sus miradas curiosas la ponían nerviosa. Cuando terminaron de comprar todo lo necesario, fueron a por los regalos, no querían dejarlos para el último momento, se separaron ya que querían que sea sorpresa. Elise fue la primera en terminar, de hecho no buscó nada ya que había comprado algunas cosas en SF y tenía los regalos listos.

 **\- Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, ve trayendo el coche –** ordenó Regina cuando su novia confesó lo que hizo. El mercedes estaba estacionado a varias calles, después de comprar el árbol decidieron recorrer las calles caminando

 **\- Si me pierdo será tu culpa –** comentó divertida extendiendo su mano para recibir las llaves

 **\- Aun no termino de comprar mis regalos así que tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar el camino de vuelta –**

Salió del centro comercial tratando de recordar donde estacionaron el vehículo, hacía mucho frio y la nieve cubriendo los tejados garantizaba el ambiente navideño. Después de caminar unos minutos, finalmente encontró el coche, pero había alguien apoyado en él.

 **\- Elise Barton –** aquella persona se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo a la rubia

 **\- Emma Swan –** dijo con voz neutra

El momento tan esperado por las dos rubias había llegado, sus miradas se retaban y ambas adquirieron una pose desafiante.

 **\- Así que eres tú eres la que le calienta la cama a Regina –** dijo mordazmente

 **\- Si con eso te refieres a que soy su novia, pues si –** rebatió con orgullo, vio como Emma se desestabilizaba por un momento, ella no lo sabía oficialmente pero al escuchar cómo se refería a su relación, no pudo aguantarse

 **\- Veo que conseguiste lo que querías –** volvió a la carga cuando se recuperó de aquella noticia

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Por favor, puedes engañar a Regina pero a mí no –** mostró una sonrisa cínica **– eres la típica niña rica que al ver que su empleada se resiste a sus encantos, va con todo hasta lograr meterla en su cama –**

 **\- Tu no me conoces –** dijo en voz alta pero controlándose, había prometido hacerlo

 **\- Y no quiero hacerlo –**

 **\- Pues entonces déjame en paz y no me provoques –**

 **\- ¿Acaso vas a perder el control y golpearme? –** siguió con voz altanera

 **\- No, ese tipo de cosas solo la hacen personas como tú –** acusó cada vez más enojada **– personas que no saben perder, personas que no aceptan que los demás pueden ser felices sin ellas y que les gusta interferir en dicha felicidad. Personas como Emma Swan que no son capaces de controlar sus impulsos y terminan dañando a lo mejor que la vida pudo regalarles –** reprochó con astucia, refiriéndose a la infidelidad de la sheriff

 **\- Cierra la boca –** amenazó acortando la distancia pero Elise ni se inmutó

 **\- ¿Vas a golpearme? –** se burló, había logrado desestabilizar a esa mujer **– vamos hazlo, comprueba que tengo razón –**

 **\- No voy a rebajarme contigo –**

 **\- ¿Y querías que yo si lo haga? –** dijo Elise sonriente yEmma estaba echando humo, tenía unas ganas de usar su magia y mandarla a volar, pero Henry le había hecho prometer que no lo haría,

 **\- Mejor me voy –** no quería perder el control, era cumplir su promesa o utilizar el brazalete antimagia. Si estaba esperando en el coche fue porque tenía la esperanza de ver a Regina, para su descontento la única que apareció por ahí fue Elise **– dile a Regina que como ex alcaldesa sabe muy bien que este lugar no es para estacionarse –** arrancó un papel de su libreta **– debe acercarse a comisaría para pagar la multa –** extendió el papelito, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia bastante conocida **– mejor se la doy personalmente –** susurró

Elise tardaba mucho, lo de perderse solo era una broma pero Regina temía que hubiera sucedido, imposible, su novia no tenía problemas de orientación, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento, le dijo a Henry que cuidara las compras en lo que iba en busca de su rubia.

Tenía razón, al ver a Elise y Emma en el mismo lugar su corazón se detuvo del miedo, nada bueno podía salir de aquel enfrentamiento, así que decidió intervenir.

 **\- Regina –** susurró Emma **– estas, estas hermosa –** Elise se sentía incomoda, cuando tenía sus pesadillas Regina le había consolado y le aseguró que solo la quería a ella, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que escuchar los halagos de Emma hacia su novia, la incomodaba de sobremanera

Regina no concebía la forma en la que se dirigió a ella, esa actitud cariñosa que no le gustaba para nada ¿acaso pensaba que por decirle un cumplido, todo lo que paso entre ellas sería olvidado? Ver nuevamente a su ex esposa solo le recordó el dolor y las lágrimas que derramó por su culpa antes de marcharse.

 **\- Gracias, mi novia me lo dice todos los días –** dijo Regina enojada, además sentía la turbación de Elise y no quería que nadie arruinara su día perfecto

 **\- Ya veo –** el tono dulce de Emma desapareció dando paso al enojo, pues estaba herida **– como le decía a tu noviecita –** dijo con desprecio la última palabra **– tienes una multa, esperaré en la comisaria para que vayas a cancelarla –**

 **.- De eso nada sheriff –** la detuvo, abrió su cartera y saco el dinero suficiente para cancelar la multa **– aquí tiene –**

 **\- Wow, ser la novia de la jefa debe dejarte mucho dinero –** soltó sin pensar, cogió lo billetes, subió a la patrulla y se marchó inmediatamente, no sin antes lamentarse mentalmente por actuar como una estúpida con Regina, otra vez. Se supone que su vuelta iba ser importante para demostrarle que había cambiado y ganarse su perdón y con el tiempo su confianza, pero cuando estaba enojada su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y solo decía cosas hirientes

 **\- Es una hija de** –

 **\- Hey, tranquila** – cortó Regina, era hija de Snow pero tampoco era para tanto **\- ¿estás bien? ¿te dijo algo? –**

 **\- No, solo tuvimos una pequeña conversación –**

 **\- No te creo –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero te lo cuento más tarde –**

 **\- Está bien, solo porque Henry está esperándonos –**

El resto del día lo pasaron decorando la mansión, Henry era el más entusiasmado, Elise y Regina se robaban besos a escondidas como dos adolescentes, pues la rubia temía incomodar a Henry. Llegó la noche y la morena preparo una deliciosa cena, comieron tranquilamente y el chico fue el primero en caer rendido, todas las actividades lo dejaron agotado. Regina fue a arroparlo, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, había extrañado eso, luego se dirigió a su habitación donde su novia la estaba esperando. Ante la insistencia de Regina, la rubia terminó contándole el encuentro que tuvo con Emma.

 **\- Hay algo que estado pensando –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

 **\- Bueno, eres mi novia ahora y creo que te mereces algo mejor que solo el puesto de asistente –**

 **\- No –**

 **\- Déjame terminar –** cortó la rubia **– tus capacidades también son mejores que las de una asistente, fuiste alcaldesa y en la empresa has demostrado que eres capaz de dirigir como nadie, en ese entonces no lo sabía y mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar que eras alguien mejor, pero ahora lo hago, mereces un puesto de acuerdo a tu capacidad –** dijo con sinceridad

 **\- ¿Terminaste? –** Elise asintió **– antes que me propongas cualquier cosa, la respuesta es no, por dos razones. Primero, no es justo que solo por ser tu novia me asignes un puesto mejor, cuando hay personas que están luchando por conseguirlo –**

 **\- Pero tú eres capaz y no me importa lo que los demás digan, es mi empresa –**

 **\- Pues a mí sí me importa –** rebatió **– y la segunda razón y más importante, me siento muy cómoda siendo tu asistente, me permite aprender muchas cosas y me recuerda el inicio de nuestra historia, además nos permite pasar todo el tiempo juntas –**

 **\- No lo había visto de esa forma –**

 **\- Pues ya vez, te aseguro que si me asignaras otro puesto, solo nos veríamos en casa –** la rubia asintió, no quería restar el tiempo que pasaba con su novia – **puedo ser tu asistente pero también soy tu asesora personal, siempre buscas mi opinión antes de tomar una decisión, eso ya es un puesto por demás de importante –** concluyó sonriente

 **\- Tienes razón –** la discusión que tuvo con Emma fue el detonante para querer formular aquella propuesta, la sheriff se había referido a Regina como una simple asistente y Elise quería por sobre todas las cosas brindarle un estatus más alto, uno acorde a las magníficas capacidades de la morena

 **\- Ahora que el tema está zanjado, abrázame que está haciendo mucho frio –** ordenó acurrucándose contra ella

 **\- Como ordene su majestad –** dijo feliz

 **\- ¿Majestad? –** preguntó confusa

 **\- Oí a varias personas referirse a ti de esa forma –** explicó

 **\- Ya veo –** frunció el ceño, tenía que cortar las conversaciones que tenían los habitantes del pueblo

* * *

 **DIA 2**

Se encontraban almorzando en Granny', cada vez que alguien entraba Elise preguntaba a su novia ¿Quién era? Para satisfacer su curiosidad, Henry traviesamente susurraba la identidad que tenían en el Bosque Encantado, por suerte solo Regina podía escucharlo.

 **\- ¿Y él? –**

 **\- Victor Whale –**

 **\- Frankenstein –** susurró Henry, Regina le dio una mirada retadora y el chico fingió tomar su chocolate

 **\- Es doctor y prométeme que no te acercaras a el –** dijo, Elise la miró confundida **– suele coquetear con cuanta mujer se le cruce en frente –** explicó

 **\- Celosa –**

 **\- Sabes que si –** compartieron una mirada de complicidad antes de sonreír – **por cierto hijo, Mary me ha dicho que hoy decoraran su departamento, si quieres puedes ir y echarle una mano–**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** la morena asintió **– ¿puedo irme ahora? Ya terminé de comer –**

 **\- Ok, dile a Mary que me llame más tarde para organizar la cena de navidad –** el chico ya estaba recogiendo su mochila

 **\- De acuerdo –** dijo saliendo por la puerta

 **\- Hablando de cenas, esta va ser muy tensa –** comentó Elise

 **\- Lo sé, espero que Emma se comporte –**

 **\- Como dice Henry, es navidad y nada puede salir mal –**

 **\- Eso espero –**

 **\- ¿Y ella? –** Elise volvió a su juego al ver a una rubia entrar

 **\- Oh no –**

 **\- Regina, es un placer volverte a ver –** la morena resopló incomoda

 **\- Mucho gusto, soy Elise –** se presentó al ver que su novia solo se dedicaba a mirar a la otra mujer desaprobatoriamente

 **\- La nueva novia de Regina, lo sé querida. Los chismes corren muy rápido en este pueblo –** tenía una sonrisa burlona **– puedes decirme Mal, se puede decir que soy una vieja y muy buena amiga de Regina –**

 **\- Oh, no lo sabía –**

 **\- No te preocupes, no suele hablar mucho de mí, nuestra historia es muy complicada y se remonta a –**

 **\- Hey Mal, no te vi en la celebración de bienvenida –** interrumpió abruptamente Regina, sabía que Maléfica era capaz de decir cosas que no debía solo para molestarle

 **\- Pensaba darte una bienvenida más personal –**

 **\- Ya veo –** dijo incomoda al notar la mirada que le dedicaba. Mas incomoda se sentía Elise ante el intercambio de palabras de las dos mujeres

 **\- Pero no importa, veo que conseguiste alguien más, siempre te dije que la tonta de Swan no te merecía –**

 **\- Ya bueno, lamento no haberte hecho caso –**

 **\- Elise, cuídala mucho, te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que querían algo con la Reina Malvada –** sonrió con malicia ante el comentario

 **\- Estoy dándome cuenta de eso –**

 **\- Pues en ese caso, fue un gusto saludarlas, de repente me dieron ganas de extender las alas y salir volando –** Maléfica se divertía poniendo nerviosa a la morena **– quiero decir, haré un poco de ejercicio, ya nos veremos –**

 **\- Dime por favor que no es una de tus ex –** dijo molesta Elise en cuanto la rubia mayor se fue

 **\- No es mi ex –** negó incomoda

 **\- ¿Pero? –** había algo detrás de todo y lo sabia

 **\- Antes, mucho antes de Emma, puede que haya tenido algo con ella –** confesó encogiendo sus hombros **– nada serio –** completó

 **\- Lo sabía –** resopló – **al menos compartimos el mismo sentimiento hacia Emma –** no podía esconder su molestia

 **\- No tienes que ponerte celosa, lo de Mal está más que enterrado –** dijo riéndose, adoraba ver la cara que ponía Elise cuando estaba celosa

 **\- Ya que has hablado con "Mal" –** hizo comillas con sus dedos **– creo que tengo curiosidad por hablar con Victor –** bromeó, esta vez la que puso una cara graciosa fue Regina

 **\- Mala –** dijo dándole un golpe en la mano, después ambas empezaron a reír

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambas emprendieron una caminata por el bosque, la rubia quería conocer cada rincón de Storybrooke y hacerlo de la mano de Regina solo lo hacía más especial, la nieve cubriendo los árboles, daban un toque mágico al paisaje, disfrutaron del paseo durante mucho tiempo, riendo y contándose cosas.

Un intento desesperado de ocultar huellas de lobo y una guerra de bolas de nieve más tarde, las mujeres decidieron que era suficiente por ese día, la noche caía y el frio se hacía más intenso. Pasaron por un café caliente antes de ir a casa, pero Elise recibió una llamada que cambio los planes.

 **\- Ok se lo diré -** dijo antes de colgar **– era Henry –** explicó a su novia **– dice que se quedará a dormir con sus tíos, te escribió para contarte –** Regina sacó su móvil y estaba sin batería **– pues al no recibir tu respuesta, me llamo a mí para comentarlo –**

 **\- Me gusta que se lleven tan bien –**

 **\- Y a mí –** sonrió - **¿sabes? Henry es un chico muy agradable, a medida que crece sus cualidades van en aumento, Emma y tu hacen un gran trabajo con el –** fue sincera

 **\- Gracias –**

* * *

 **DIA 3**

Una morena completamente desnuda peleaba contra los pequeños rayos de sol que osaban acariciar su rostro, de pronto sintió unos labios recorrer su espalda y sonrió ligeramente, esperaba sentir la suave piel de su novia pero lo que sintió fue la ligera aspereza de un suéter.

 **\- El desayuno está listo –** sobre la mesita de noche estaba una bandeja **– come y luego puedes volver a dormir, debes estar cansada –**

 **\- Culpa tuya –** reclamó incorporándose correctamente **\- ¿A dónde vas? –** preguntó al ver como estaba vestida

 **\- Saldré a correr –** explicó **– lo de anoche no agotó mis energías –** se burló con un guiño

 **\- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que estoy más vieja que tú? –** empezó a comer su desayuno

 **\- Solo un par de años –** Regina estuvo tentada a lanzarle una tostada **– es broma –**

 **\- ¿Tienes que irte de verdad? –** protestó con un puchero

 **\- Si quieres seguir gozando de los frutos de mi condición física, si –**

 **\- Ok pero vuelve rápido –**

 **\- Conoces mi rutina, no te prometo nada –**

 **\- Está bien Rocky, no corras mucho –** se burló acurrucándose nuevamente entre las sabanas

En los días que iba conociendo Storybrooke, mentalmente construía una ruta que cumplía perfectamente sus necesidades. Hacia sus rutinas intercalando otros ejercicios, entre el trabajo solo tenía los fines de semanas para ejercitarse y ahora que estaba de vacaciones no dejaría de hacerlo, había adquirido esa costumbre ya que su padre solía hacer lo mismo, ambos salían a correr cada vez que podían y su madre siempre los esperaba con algo refrescante en casa.

Últimamente, recordar a sus padres no causaba el mismo efecto, antes se prohibía hablar de ellos ya que le hacía mucho daño y desde que murieron se juró a sí misma no volver a sufrir. Pero desde que Regina entró en su vida aquello cambió, ella le enseño que debía aprender a sobrellevarlo ya que eso nunca se olvida, solo que con el tiempo deja de doler y los recuerdos se convierten en tesoros invaluables.

Y así era, ahora cada experiencia y consejo dado por sus padres, solo le daban claridad al camino que estaba emprendiendo con su novia. Quería que su relación sea como la de ellos, una llena de amor y felicidad, hasta el final de sus días.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de agua en un parque pequeño, casi no habían niños. A punto estuvo de emprender nuevamente su carrera cuando le pareció ver a una personita conocida. Camino hasta el castillo de madera y sonrió cuando el muchacho notó su presencia.

 **\- Buenos días Elise –** saludó Henry

 **\- Hola Henry ¿Qué haces aquí? –** habían pasado más de dos horas así que era una hora bastante normal

 **\- Pasaba el tiempo mientras espero a mi madre –** señaló el libro que tenía **\- ¿Y tú? –**

 **\- Hago ejercicio, ahora que tengo tiempo libre me pareció buena idea –**

 **\- Creo que también debería hacerlo, tantos chocolates no pueden ser buenos –** dijo pensativo

 **\- Para nada, sobre todo cuando estas entrado a la pubertad –** recomendó

 **\- Diablos, no lo había pensado –** expresó asustado

 **\- No te preocupes, tienes tiempo para ello –** Henry ya estaba en edad de interesarse en alguien y era entendible que quiera mantener una imagen **– bueno será mejor que me vaya –**

 **\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUI? –** una Emma completamente cegada por la ira, llegaba dando zancadas y asustando a los dos. Su hijo le había escrito, apostaba que era para advertirle que tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz, especialmente durante la cena de Navidad, lo que no se esperó fue ver a Elise junto a él, en un lugar que era especial y solo les pertenecía a ella y Henry, el castillo. Se sentía amenazada y no permitiría aquello

 **\- Ya me iba –**

 **\- PRIMERO MI ESPOSA Y AHORA MI HIJO, DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA –**

 **\- TU VIDA ME IMPORTA UNA –** se calló, no quería romper su compostura, mucho menos delante de Henry –

 **\- TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS AQUÍ, ESTE LUGAR ES ESPECIAL PARA MI Y MI HIJO –** habló una mujer enojada pero también amenazada y temerosa, así lo vio Elise y lo entendió

 **\- No lo sabía –**

 **\- Mama, Elise solo pasaba por aquí de casualidad –** explicó Henry, pero ni eso logró calmar a Emma, mucho menos el ver que se ponía alado de Elise, como queriendo protegerla. Su ira aumentó

 **\- No te metas Henry –** ordenó tajante aunque al menos no gritó

 **\- Suficiente –** dijo Elise **– Henry nos vemos en casa –** revolvió los cabellos del chico, Emma apretaba los puños **– Emma quiero ser imparcial, pero cada vez me lo pones difícil. Te entiendo, pero deja de –** el discurso de Elise fue detenido por un golpe seco, Henry abrió los ojos asustado

 **\- TU NO ENTIENDES NADA –** gritó fuera de si

 **\- EMMA –** grito enojado Henry corriendo hasta Elise, quien cubría su nariz. Nuevamente la presencia del chico evitó que se lanzara contra Emma, quería dejar a un lado sus principios y romperle la cara **\- ¿estás bien? –** preguntó preocupado, la rubia asintió **– será mejor que nos vayamos –**

 **\- Pero Henry íbamos hablar –** dijo en un susurro Emma, escuchar como su hijo gritaba su nombre con enojo y decepción hizo que despertara de la ira

 **\- ¿Crees que ahora quiero hacerlo? –** preguntó enojado **– hablaremos más tarde –** tomó la mano de Elise y caminó alejándose de su madre

 **\- No te preocupes Henry, lo mejor será que te quedes con Emma –** dijo Elise, con voz pausada debido al dolor, no quería causar problemas de madre e hijo

 **\- De eso nada, es mejor que se tranquilice, además tenemos que curarte eso –** señaló su nariz, del cual salía un poco de sangre manchando su pómulo

Emma solo lo vio marchar, miró asustada sus manos, estas temblaban un poco ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Últimamente todo la enojaba, se decía que era por la presencia de Elise, pero había algo más, no era normal todo el odio y la ira que hervía en su interior. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

…

 **\- Esto no tiene buena pinta –** dijo Henry preocupado, mientras la curaba. Llegaron a la mansión, por suerte Regina le dijo con mensaje que estaría donde la abuelita y gracias a las llaves de Henry pudieron entrar **– disculpa a Emma –** pidió

 **\- No te preocupes, cuando la ira toma el control no medimos nuestros actos –**

 **\- Pero tu si lo hiciste, vi en tus ojos que tenías las mismas ganas que Emma de seguir la pelea –**

 **\- No voy a mentirte, quería golpearla pero lo único que hubiéramos conseguido es salir lastimadas, bueno yo lo hice, pero el punto es que no quiero tener más problemas con ella –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo sincero

 **\- Y como no quiero problemas, no vamos a decirle lo que pasó a Regina –** Elise vio la tristeza de Henry decidió que lo mejor sería no contarle a su novia, ambos sabían que si Regina se enteraba de ese incidente no dejaría por ningún motivo que Emma celebraba navidad con ellos y eso significaba un conflicto entre familias. Ningún niño merecía pasar una navidad separado de toda su familia

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** preguntó emocionado Henry, para él era muy importante pasar la navidad con todos sus seres queridos

 **\- Si, ahora tienes que ayudarme a inventar una excusa –**

 **\- Eso está hecho –** botó el algodón manchado de sangre antes de agregar **– sé que no es fácil para ti –** abrazó a la rubia **– gracias –** susurró

 **\- Gracias a ti por curarme –** dijo enternecida, era el primer abrazo que compartían

…

 **\- ¿Y esa sonrisa su majestad? –** dijo burlonamente Ruby

 **\- ¿Cuál sonrisa? –** dijo sonriente

 **\- Esa –** señaló su boca **– la sonrisa que dice, tuve sexo toda la noche y ahora casi no puedo caminar –**

 **\- Henry durmió con sus abuelos –** explico

 **\- Ni siquiera lo niegas –** dijo sorprendida, Regina se sonrojó **– además te aseguro que Henry no durmió con la abuela, mucho menos con Marco –** bromeó

 **\- Lo que me recuerda que debo invitarlos para la cena –** se había olvidado completamente de aquello

 **\- Si invitas a la abuela, tienes que invitarme a mí también –** reclamó

 **\- Bueno ya veré como soluciono aquello –** dijo restando importancia

 **\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Regina Mills? –** antes ese tipo de problemas la hubieran puesto nerviosa

 **\- Sigo siendo yo, solo que una versión mejor –** dijo **– por un momento temí que al volver aquí regresaría a ser la de antes, pero me di cuenta que nada volverá a ser igual, ahora es mucho mejor –** confesó

 **\- Me alegro –** dijo enternecida, tomo sus manos **– te mereces todo eso y mucho mas –** inconscientemente empezó a acariciar las manos de la morena con su pulgar **– ver cómo has cambiado y recuperado tu felicidad ha sido lo más bonito que he presenciado en mi vida. La metamorfosis misma de una persona, no podría describirlo –** todo lo dijo sin despegar su mirada de Regina – me gusta mucho esta nueva Regina – confesó, miró sus manos entrelazadas y sintió la necesidad que retirarlas pero Regina se lo impidió

 **\- Gracias –** dijo con sinceridad **– gracias por ser mi amiga –**

 **\- De nada –** susurró retirando sus manos y desviando la mirada apresuradamente a la puerta, cuando escucho el sonido al abrirse

 **\- ¿Qué diablos te paso?** – Regina corrió presurosa a la recién llegada y Ruby sintió un alivio inexplicable

 **\- No es nada –** dijo Elise, con Henry coincidieron que no debían inventar una gran mentira, ya que probablemente lo arruinaban, una sencilla y corriente serviría. Sumándole que tenían una pequeña ventaja **– he tenido un pequeño accidente con la puerta del sótano –**

 **\- Pues no parece tan pequeño –** puntualizó Ruby llegando hasta ellas, Elise tenía una marca visible en su rostro

 **\- Te dije que esa puerta estaba dañada –** regañó Regina

 **\- Es mi culpa –** dijo Henry con cara de arrepentimiento **– quería bajar a buscar algunas cosas y ella me ayudó –**

 **\- No es nada de verdad, además Henry me curó –**

 **\- Espera un momento te traeré un poco de hielo –** dijo la loba

 **\- ¿Te duele?** – preguntó preocupada la morena

 **\- Un poco –** en eso no mentía

 **\- Lo siento de nuevo –**

 **\- No pasa nada Henry ¿verdad mi amor? –**

 **\- Si, solo espero que se te quite hasta la cena –**

 **\- Si me das un besito seguro que aceleras el proceso de curación –** dijo con una sonrisa infantil

* * *

 **DIA 3**

Regina contemplaba a su novia aun dormida, miró con preocupación su rostro y no pudo evitar pasar su mano cubriéndola con una luz violeta, el dolor desaparecería y la marca también, aunque no del todo para no levantar sospechas.

La rubia frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir una pequeña molestia luminosa, cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue a Regina acariciando su rostro.

 **\- Buenos días –** dijo la morena antes de que la rubia le robara un corto beso

 **\- Ahora sí que lo son –**

 **\- ¿Te duele? –** señaló su rostro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta solo quería comprobarlo

 **\- Sorprendentemente no -** a lo mejor Emma no pegaba tan fuerte **\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? –**

 **\- ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos así todo el día –**

 **\- Por mi bien pero aún me queda un lugar por conocer –**

 **\- ¿Cuál? –**

 **\- El muelle –** dijo como si nada

 **\- El muelle –** repitió en un susurro

 **\- Sí, he visto un barco antiguo ahí y tengo curiosidad –** Regina no pudo ocultar su desagrado **– ¿pasa algo? –**

 **\- Yo, no creo estar preparada para –** las palabras no salían de su boca

 **\- Cuéntame –**

 **-Ese navío es de Killian Jones –** ese nombre no le sonaba a Elise, ya que Regina nunca le revelo en nombre de quien fue el amante de su ex esposa **– él fue el hombre con quien se acostó Emma –** confesó. Elise asintió sin decir nada, ya no quería ver el barco, ahora quería incendiarlo

 **\- Entonces podemos hacer otras cosas –** no iba obligar a su novia hacer algo que no quería – **apoyo tu idea, mejor quedémonos aquí –**

Ciertamente solo permanecieron un par de horas acostadas, pues tenían un puberto que alimentar y éste había despertado. Comieron algo ligero y Henry se despidió de ellas, pues había quedado con sus amigos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana abrazadas bajo el manzano, hasta que una cantidad considerable de nieve cayó sobre ellas. Cuando se quitaron la nieve marcharon a Granny's en busca de algo caliente. Pasaron un largo tiempo ahí, pues se toparon con Mary y David, ultimaban detalles para la cena y luego salieron a caminar.

Regina llevó a Elise hasta la playa y por consecuencia hasta el muelle, Elise decía que no pero la morena estaba decidida, pasarían un momento agradable y no pensaría el pirata, eso estaba, más que superado.

Estaban contemplando el mar tranquilamente hasta que fueron interrumpidas, Regina era consciente de que eso pasaría, solo intentaba controlar sus bolas de fuego.

 **\- Regina que sorpresa** – dijo mientras se acercaba a las mujeres, haciendo que el olor a ron sea más perceptible **\- así que los rumores son ciertos, volviste –** gesticulaba con una mano, mientras la otra permanecía escondida detrás, lo que causó curiosidad. Mas, ninguna de las dos respondió **– así que ella es tu nueva adquisición –** se burló – **por lo visto eres igual a mí y te van las rubias –** Regina sentía su magia querer salir – **te prometo no intentar nada con ella esta vez –** levantó su mano como jurándolo **– aunque no puedo garantizar que ella no intente algo conmigo, ya sabes como sucedió con Em… -** un golpe certero en su boca lo calló de inmediato haciéndolo caer al suelo

 **\- ESCÚCHAME BIEN IDIOTA –** gritó Elise enojada, cuando una pequeña llama se estaba formando en la mano de Regina, la rubia intervino golpeándolo, uno porque tenía las ganas contenidas por lo que paso con Emma y dos, porque ese intento de hombre de verdad lo merecía **– EN TU PUTA VIDA VUELVAS A REFERIRTE DE NOSOTRAS ASI O TE JURO QUE VOY A DESTRUIRTE; ROGARAS CLEMENCIA MIENTRAS YO ME RIO DE TUS DESGRACIAS ¿ENTENDISTE? –** Killian abrió los ojos asustado, mientras escupía un poco de sangre **\- ¿ENTENDISTE? –** gritó de nuevo, el moreno asintió

Elise tomo la mano de su novia y se alejaron de ahí, la rubia estaba enojada consigo misma.

 **\- Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso –** dijo ofuscada

 **\- No es tu culpa –**

 **-Sí que la es, no debí decirte, que quería venir aquí, entiendo que te afecte –**

 **\- El pasado ya no me afecta, lo que me enojó fue lo que dijo hoy –**

 **\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que le quite las ganas de molestarte –**

Cuando regresaron a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue revisar la mano derecha de Elise, sus nudillos estaban rojos y parecía que inflamados. La rubia restó importancia y movió sus dedos para demostrarle que no le dolía, sin embargo fracasó miserablemente al mostrar un gesto de dolor. La morena besó sus nudillos y ese era la mejor cura para el dolor, pensaba Elise.

 **\- Lo siento, se supone que esta navidad iba ser inolvidable pero con este viaje solo he conseguido que te lastimes, primero tu cara y ahora tu mano –** Regina se lamentó mientras ponía una pomada en su mano

 **La navidad aun no acaba y aun tienes oportunidad de hacerlo inolvidable –** levantó sus cejas con coquetería

Empezaron hacer la cena y cuando estaban por terminar su hijo llegó. Mientras Regina hablaba con Mary por teléfono, Henry y Elise ponían la mesa, ahí el muchacho se dio cuenta de la mano de la rubia.

 **\- Dime que no fue Emma –** dijo negando con la cabeza

 **\- No te preocupes, no fue ella –** Henry suspiró aliviado **– fue Killian –**

 **\- Mierda –** se quejó, a veces olvidaba que ese hombre seguía en el pueblo, pocas veces se dejaba ver, sobre todo desde que Gold había confiscado su garfio, nuevas leyes de pueblo había sido el alegato de su abuelo y lo amenazó con quitarle su otra mano si no colaboraba

 **\- Lenguaje –** regañó Elise

Durante la cena Henry insistía en saber la historia de cómo Elise había golpeado al moreno, finalmente la rubia cedió, pero antes de contarle le advirtió que no era una gran historia. A Henry no le importó eso, saber que Elise defendió a su madre había sido suficiente para mirarla con orgullo y admiración. Regina se dio cuenta que amaba que Elise quiera a su hijo y viceversa, amaba esos momentos en familia, amaba estar con Elise, Amaba a Elise. Lo unido que hacía falta era decírselo, ya estaba más que segura.

* * *

 **DIA 4 (NOCHE BUENA)**

 _Emma, eres el fruto del amor verdadero, eres la salvadora y como tal tienes un gran potencial con la magia blanca, con la bondad, pero así como tienes una gran capacidad para el bien, también lo tienes para el mal. ¿Qué mejor alma para albergar una gran mal, que la de la salvadora? La oscuridad se alimenta de la luz, y tu querida, posees mucha luz. Hasta ahora la luz y la oscuridad dentro de ti no han tenido por que enfrentarse, sin embargo la culpa, el odio y el rencor que ha venido acumulando, está dándole fuerzas a la oscuridad Solo está en tus manos elegir si quiere darle más fuerza para que destruya para siempre tu luz o volver a ser la Emma de antes._

Aquellas palabras dichas por Gold no salían de la cabeza de Emma, no podía concentrarse en nada más y eso su madre lo notaba.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –**

 **\- Si –** dijo sin mirarla **– está bien, te lo diré –** se rindió ante la mirada que su madre le daba **– no es nada importante pero tengo un problema con mi magia –**

 **\- ¿Y dices que nos es nada? –** reclamó **– tenemos que hablar con Gold**

 **\- Ya lo hice, por eso digo que no es grave, solo tengo que controlarme hasta que pase –** estaba decidida a regresar a como era antes

 **\- ¿Segura? –**

 **\- Sí, no le digas a nadie más, ya hablaremos después, no quiero alarmar a las visitas –** dijo mirando a Regina y Elise

En un intento de unir a la familia, decidieron preparar la cena entre todos, para guardar las apariencias tuvieron que invitar a Granny, Marco y por consecuencia a Pinocho y el lugar escogido fue el departamento de los Charmings. Toda la familia tenía una tarea, la abuela era la jefa al ser la de más experiencia culinaria, los demás hacían lo que ella ordenaba, eso si el postre estaba a manos de Regina y Elise era su ayudante

 **\- Mary necesito más esencia de Vainilla –** dijo Regina desde el otro lado de la cocina

 **\- Creo que había un poco sobre la encimera –**

 **\- Ya la utilice ¿no tienes más? –** la maestra negó

 **\- ¿Voy a comprar una? –** ofreció Elise

 **\- Esto no es San Francisco, aquí las tiendas cierran en Noche Buena –** dijo cortante Emma, los demás la miraron con reproche

 **\- No te preocupes cariño, en casa tenemos mucha, voy a traerla –** Regina ignoró el comentario de su ex

 **\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –**

 **\- No hace falta, necesito que mires el horno, no me fio de los demás –** susurró lo último antes de salir

 **\- Déjala de respirar, siempre detrás de ella, eso muy resulta fastidioso –** continuó Emma

 **\- ¿Para quién? ¿para ti? –** Emma resopló molesta dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo

 **\- Emma –** advirtió su madre, la rubia apretó sus puños y respiró para relajarse, no podía permitir que la oscuridad la venciera, sin decir nada salió

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, aquello no era una familia, Henry estaba frustrado, Mary y David lucían tristes y la abuela, Marco y August se sentían incomodos. Se supone que era navidad y nada podía salir mal. Necesitaba arreglar aquello. Salió en busca de Emma, no sin antes tranquilizar a los demás.

 **\- No estoy de humor para discutir contigo** – dijo Emma sentada en las escaleras

 **\- Genial, porque yo tampoco y además solo quiero hablar –**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que siempre dice Henry sobre estas fechas? –** preguntó, si se lo decía a ella seguramente también lo decía a su madre

 **\- Es navidad y nada puede salir mal –** repitió recordando a su hijo

 **\- Correcto y ¿sabes qué? Ahí dentro está un niño que por primera vez piensa que esta navidad va salir mal. ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer que eso no pase? –**

 **\- Deja de andarte con rodeos y dime lo que quieres de una vez –**

 **\- ¡Por Dios Emma! Sé que me odias –**

 **\- Odiarte es poco –** se levantó – **me quitaste lo que más quiero en esta vida –**

 **\- ¿Qué yo te quite a Regina? –** Emma mantuvo su mirada por orgullo **– tu perdiste a Regina** – puntualizó **– Regina llegó a San Francisco sola y con el corazón roto, pero también con ganas de alejarse de todo lo que le hacía daño y empezar de nuevo, ¿tú crees que ella no sufrió por lo que le hiciste? Emma tú no eres la victima así que deja de actuar como si lo fueras –** Emma bajo la mirada **– Cuando la conocí lo último que quería era enamorarme de ella, una persona no puede controlar sus sentimientos por más que quiera, no puedes culparme por enamorarme, ni tampoco a ella por querer ser feliz de nuevo –**

 **\- Lo era conmigo –** dijo con cabezonería **– ahora por favor quiero estar sola, no quiero que estés cerca de mí –**

 **\- Pues yo tampoco, si vine hablar contigo fue por Henry y tu familia. Ellos se merecen algo mejor que esto –**

 **\- Henry no es nada para ti, mucho menos los demás. Deja de hablar como si lo fueran –**

 **\- Tienes razón no son nada para mí** – por más que le doliera eso era verdad, nunca podría competir contra Emma, al menos no por Henry – **no pertenezco a tu familia,** **pero ambas tenemos algo en común. Amamos a Regina y solo queremos que sea feliz. Y lo es conmigo, así que deja de actuar como una niña, si de verdad la hubieras querido no la hubieras engañado –** reclamó **,** Emma se acercó amenazadoramente – **golpearme no cambiara el daño que le hiciste –** dijo – **piensas que te odia pero no lo hace, siempre serás importante para ella porque eres la madre de Henry y me guste o no eso nunca va cambiar, ni voy a luchar contra eso –** ya lo tenía asumido – **La diferencia entre las dos es que yo no soy egoísta, si Regina hoy mismo me dijera que terminamos porque sigue sintiendo algo por ti, yo me haría a un lado, porque la amo y quiero su felicidad aunque no sea conmigo. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por ella? –** preguntó, Emma no decía nada y Elise no tenía nada más que decir, así que se alejó de ella – **o por lo menos ¿Por qué no dejas de lado tu odio hacia mí solo por hoy? Hazlo por Henry y por Regina, ella solo quería tener unos días en paz con su familia y tú, Emma, también eres parte de ella –** finalizó antes de entrar

Elise regreso a lo suyo y segundos después Emma también entraba y lo primero que hizo fue pedir perdón por su comportamiento, sobre todo a Henry. Una vez que Regina volvió el humor fue relajándose poco a poco. Para evitar conflictos Emma solo hablaba con sus padres o su hijo, cosa que Regina agradecía mentalmente.

Las palabras dichas por Elise calaron muy en el fondo para Emma, si la culpa, el odio y el rencor estaban a punto de corromper su alma, tenía que hacer todo lo contrario para volver a ser la Emma de antes, la Emma de quien se enamoró Regina, pero eso ya era otra cosa. Si bien Regina era su amor verdadero, después de todo el daño que le hizo, no se la merecía, lo tenía por fin claro. Primero tenía que cambiar y para hacerlo debía perdonarse a sí misma y luego buscar el perdón de la morena. Elise había ganado por esta vez.

Cuando llegó la noche, aquello si parecía una familia, reían y hablaban de todo un poco, Emma y Henry bromeaban e incluso compartían con Regina algunos bellos recuerdos, Elise se reía de su novia, pues todos contaban exageraciones sobre lo sobreprotectora que es con Henry. Mary y David contaban su historia de amor, por supuesto que con grandes cambios para no asustar a Elise, en cada parte especialmente cursi, Regina ponía sus ojos en blanco o hacía muecas bajo la mirada indignada de Mary. Ruby contaba sus aventuras del trabajo y la abuela juraba mentalmente doblar sus turnos ya que llegó a enterarse cosas que no sabía, además estaba pendiente de todo lo que decía Marco, el anciano se había ganado varias patadas por debajo de la mesa a causa de sus despistes y descuidos al no seguir la mentira. En resumen la cena había ido bien.

* * *

 **DIA 5 (NAVIDAD)**

 **\- MAMA, ELISE, YA ES NAVIDAD DESPIERTEN –** gritó Henry saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como entró

 **\- No debió comer mucho postre anoche –** dijo Regina desperezándose **– feliz navidad –** susurró al ver los hermosos ojos de su novia

 **\- Feliz navidad –** repitió dándole un beso **– has cumplido tu objetivo, esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida –**

 **\- Pero no hecho nada especial –**

 **\- El solo poder despertarme a tu lado hoy es suficiente –** Regina se sonrojó, su novia era tan dulce **– amo cuando te sonrojas –** besó sus mejillas

 **\- Creo que la cursilería de Mary es contagiosa –** bromeó, Elise la miró fingiendo estar ofendida – **es broma, amo cuando eres dulce –**

 **\- MAMA –** el grito del chico rompió el beso que estaban teniendo

 **\- Creo que alguien está impaciente por abrir los regalo, será mejor que bajemos cuanto antes –** dijo Elise

 **\- ¿Puedo abrir los regalos ma? Por favor –** pidió Henry en cuanto vio a las mujeres bajar por las escaleras

 **\- ¿No crees que olvidas algo jovencito? –**

 **\- Cierto –** dijo con expresión culpable **– Feliz Navidad mama –** abrazó a la morena **– Feliz Navidad Elise –** abrazó a la rubia **\- ¿puedo abrir los regalos ahora? –**

 **\- Ya puedes hacerlo –** dijo divertida

Apenas fueron dichas esa palabras Henry se abalanzó sobre todos los regalos que decían su nombre. Estaba muy feliz por todos sus obsequios, sobre todo por el de Elise.

 **\- Una visita a los estudios de Marvel ¿en serio? –** reclamó Regina, eso debía ser muy costoso

 **\- No es cualquier visita –** interrumpió eufórico Henry **– tengo pase libre a cualquier lugar, me dejaran probar los trajes oficiales y los autógrafos de todos los superhéroes que quiera, además de comics de edición limitada. Es el mejor regalo del mundo –** finalizo

 **\- También puedes subirte a los simuladores de las naves y lo mejor, puedes ir cualquier fecha del año –** completó sonriente, Regina la miro seriamente **– pero lo mejor será que lo utilices las próximas vacaciones –** fingió seriedad pero la morena no cambiaba su expresión **– y solo si tus notas son excelentes –** Regina relajó su expresión

 **\- Pero –** Henry quería ir cuanto antes para poder presumir en su escuela

 **\- Nada de peros, esas son las condiciones, tómalo o déjalo –** Elise mantuvo su postura firme

 **\- Ok –** cedió el muchacho **– GRACIAS –** gritó abrazándola

Pasaron un rato más juntos y luego Henry se despidió de ellas, pasaría el resto del día con Emma y sus abuelos, mientras Elise aprovecho para pedirle una cita a Regina.

 **\- Nuestra primera cita después de ser novias, es mi culpa, he sido descuidada –** dijo Elise

 **\- ¿Descuidada? Para nada, has sido muy atenta –**

 **\- Pues hoy quiero serlo un poco más –**

Elise lo preparó todo, la cena, las flores, los detalles, Reina solo se limitó a ver lo poco que su novia le dejaba, cuando todo estuvo listo, ambas se arreglaron en habitaciones separadas, para mantener la sorpresa.

 **\- Estás hermosa** – aduló al pie de las escaleras, cuando Regina bajaba, vestía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, mientras que Elise vestía uno negro **\- ¿me permite? –** tomo su mano y la dirigió hasta la mesa, ésta estaba iluminada por dos velas y el decorado era exquisito

 **\- No tenías por qué hacerlo –**

 **\- Nada es suficiente para ti –** restó importancia mientras servía el vino y destapaba los platos. Regina la miraba con adoración por todo lo que su novia hacía por ella **\- ¿te gusta? –**

 **\- Me encanta, gracias –**

Cenaron compartiendo miradas de amor, Regina sentía que era el momento, sabía que no quería nada más que pasar su vida con Elise, juntas. Su hijo estaba de acuerdo y poco a poco se acostumbraba a todo, Elise quiera a su hijo, apreciaba a su familia y Regina solo necesitaba eso para ser feliz. Aceptó que su futuro era aquella rubia que la miraba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar esa promesa con dos palabras.

 **\- Tengo algo para ti –** confesó cuando terminaron la última copa, de nada servía decir que no era necesario, Elise igual lo haría. Sacó un estuche de terciopelo negro **– espero que te guste –** se lo dio y la morena lentamente lo abrió, cubrió su boca con la mano ante la sorpresa

 **\- Es hermoso –** frente a ella, un colgante de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante, y una nota

 **\- Permíteme –** cogió el colgante y se dispuso a ponérselo, mientras tanto Regina empezó a leer la nota. Cuando Elise terminó la rodeo con sus brazos esperando que terminara, al hacerlo

 **\- Elise yo –** Regina tenia lágrimas en los ojos, sentía tantas cosas que la única forma de expresarlo era besándola

Compartieron un beso con sabor a lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad, Regina se puso de pie y lo profundizó mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

 **\- Ven –** dijo la morena cuando cortaron el beso. Tomo su mano y subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

" _Toda nuestra existencia se basa en amaneceres y atardeceres_

 _El día que naces, aunque el reloj indique que la luna salió_

 _Lo primero que ven tus ojos, ese es tu amanecer"_

A medida que la nota cayó al piso, las prendas iban desapareciendo con lentitud y sensualidad, las pieles contrastaban pero se fundían en un solo sentimiento. Ambas se amaban, tal vez como nunca lo habían hecho antes, se lo habían demostrado varias veces, con palabras, caricias y besos; pero esta vez, esta vez era diferente, lo sentían, lo notaban.

" _A partir de entonces el límite de tu vida diaria,_

 _Está comprendida entre esos dos momentos_

 _Momentos que solo tú puedes crear"_

Regina sentía sus emociones desbordando su alma, acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Elise como si fuera la primera y última vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como solo lo hacías con el amor de tu vida. Sus dedos temblorosos descendían por el abdomen hasta alcanzar el objeto de sus deseos.

" _Cuando el primer te amo, salió de mis labios_

 _Supe que esos momentos solo los quería vivir contigo_

 _Supe que tú eras mi alba y mi ocaso"_

Era el momento, ese era el momento, nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, amaba a Elise y lo quería todo con ella, quería un futuro, quería una familia, quería su amor. Nada más importaba

 **\- Te amo –** susurró Regina quitándole el aliento a la rubia

 **\- Repítelo –** dijo sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían

 **\- Te amo –** repitió **– te amo mucho –**

 **\- Yo también te amo –** una lagrima descendió y Regina la detuvo con un beso

Magia, si Elise pudiera describir lo que sintió en ese momento la repuesta seria magia. Un orgasmo mezclado con las sensaciones producidas de ese "Te amo" era lo más especial que había sentido en toda su vida. Al final tenía razón, esa era la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

 **DIA 11 (VÏSPERA DE AÑO NUEVO)**

 **\- Hola chicas –** saludaron emocionadas las recién casadas, a través de la pantalla – **Feliz Navidad –**

 **\- Navidad ya pasó y ni siquiera dieron señales de vida –** reclamó Regina

 **\- Perdón por querer pasar mi luna de miel en la cama junto a mi esposa –** rebatió Elise – **lo siento, estábamos ocupadas –** levantó sus cejas dándose a entender

 **\- Pues nosotras también –** dijo sonriente Elise. Desde aquella maravillosa noche, una sonrisa permanecía siempre en su rostro

 **\- Oh vaya, veo que la reina malvada está más feliz que nunca, tienes que decirme tus secretos Mills –**

 **\- No las molestes Alex –** regañó su esposa

 **\- Desde que nos casamos, no me dejas divertirme –** protestó con un puchero, Ally puso los ojos en blanco

 **\- Pues parece que el matrimonio tampoco ha conseguido que madures –** se burló Regina

 **\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un espíritu libre, nadie puede domarme –** su novia le dio un golpe en la cabeza **– solo han pasado un par de semanas y ya recurres a la violencia –** bromeó abrazándola **– mentira, solo esta mujer puede domarme –** confesó dejando un beso en su mejilla

 **\- ¿Cómo es la Navidad en Francia? –** preguntó Elise cambiando de tema

 **\- Es hermosa, pero para ser sincera Alex tiene razón, no hemos salido mucho –** confesó Ally - **¿Y sus vacaciones cómo van? –**

 **\- Estupendas –** contestó la rubia

 **\- ¿Cómo es Storybrooke? ¿De verdad está en el culo del mundo? –** esta vez fue Alex

 **\- Hey –** cortó Regina, no permitiría que se burlara de su ciudad

 **\- Es pequeña, pero hermosa.** **Lo sorprendente de este lugar es que en un momento puedes estar en medio del bosque y en el otro ya has tocado la arena de la playa. Es increíble –**

 **\- Cuando renovemos nuestros votos podemos ir ahí –** dijo con gracia Alex

 **\- No aguantarías estar lejos de la gran ciudad por más de dos días –** intervino Regina

 **\- MAMA, LA ABUELA DICE QUE NO LLEGUEN TARDE –** gritó Henry refiriéndose esta vez a la abuela de Ruby. Granny preparó una cena para recibir al nuevo año. Todos los más cercanos estarían, de cierta forma también servía como una de las últimas reuniones junto a Regina ya que un par de días mas tarde volverían a San Francisco **– ALEX, ALLY –** dijo emocionado al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando con ella – **Feliz Navidad, me hubiera gustado estar en su boda –**

 **\- Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez. Acabamos de decidir que cuando renovemos nuestros votos lo haremos en Storybrooke –** el chico miró confundido a su madre y ella le indicó con la mirada que no las hiciera caso

 **\- Eso sería Genial –** Henry siguió el juego

Hablaron durante varias horas, mientras seguían haciendo sus cosas, contaron las experiencias nuevas que vivieron alguna que otra escena de celos de Alex y sobre todo lo felices que estaban al estar finalmente casadas. Más tarde la se despidieron, pues la noche caía y junto a ella la paciencia de la abuela, llegaban tarde a la cena.

 **\- Es increíble que te vayas de nuevo –** dijo Mary

 **\- Ambas sabíamos que esto pasaría, solo estaba de visita –**

 **\- Por un momento, la esperanza de que consideres quedarte se mantuvo dentro de mí, pero me di cuenta que en San Francisco tienes lo que siempre has querido, tu final feliz –** dirigió su mirada hacia Elise, quien estaba hablando con David

 **\- La verdad es que por un momento pensé que la nostalgia, nublaría mis objetivos, pero no. Quería una nueva vida y lo conseguí gracias a ella, si bien esta ciudad es mi hogar eso no quiere decir que sea el único –**

 **\- ¿Se lo dirás? –** ambas sabían que se referían a la magia

 **\- No lo sé –** fue sincera – **me gustaría, pero creo que este no es el momento –**

 **\- Puede ser, pero tampoco esperes a que sea el peor para hacerlo –** Regina agradeció aquellas palabras

 **\- ¿Mama, puedes dejarme a solas con Regina? –** fueron interrumpidas,la maestra miró a la morena y ésta asintió dándole a entender que todo iba bien, sin decir nada se alejó de ellas

 **\- ¿Qué quieres Emma? –** preguntó en voz neutral

 **\- No quiero tocar ningún tema del pasado, pero quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud de estos días, no tengo excusas pero he tenido algunos problemas –**

 **\- Tu magia –** puntualizó

 **\- ¿Te has dado cuenta? –**

 **\- Por supuesto –** a pesar de que lo suyo había quedado en el olvido, su capacidad de monitorear la magia blanca de Emma seguía ahí **– hay un aura oscura que al parecer está volviendo a desaparecer –**

 **\- Si, bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo –**

 **\- Emma eres la salvadora, no dejes que tu esencia muera, vuelve hacer la de antes, por ti y por Henry –**

 **\- Lo haré –** te lo prometo, añadió en su mente **\- ¿así que volverás a irte? –**

 **\- Si –**

 **\- Bueno, espero que te vaya bien –**

 **\- Gracias –** la situación se volvió incómoda para las dos **– tengo que buscar a Elise –** se excusó y empezó alejarse **– quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz –** confesó antes de desaparecer completamente de su vista. La rubia solo asintió con tristeza

La cena concluyó hace varios minutos, ahora solo esperaban pacientemente la llegada del nuevo año. Faltaban apenas minutos. Por un lado Gold y Bella sonreían al posar sus manos sobre el vientre de la castaña. Snow y Charming miraban aquella escena con una especial emoción, a lo mejor el nuevo año traían más sorpresas. Emma jugaba con Henry en las maquinitas, como en los viejos tiempos, por supuesto el chico se burlaba de su madre y ella juraba ganar la próxima partida. Ruby y su abuela discutían como siempre, salvo que nadie sabía que con los años aquellas discusiones solo servían para divertirlas, era su peculiar forma de demostrarse que a pesar de todo estaban juntas. Marco le contaba una historia al pequeño Pinocho quien inocentemente asentía asombrado por tal relato, los enanos brindaban por seguir unidos como siempre lo estuvieron y Archie mantenía una entretenida conversación con otros invitados más.

 **\- ¿No vas preguntarme de que hablaba con Emma? –** Regina interrumpió el silencio que compartían mientras observaban a los demás

 **\- ¿Hablaste con ella? –** Elise se hizo la desentendida, luego sonrió y depositó un beso en la cabeza morena **– confió en ti, sea lo que sea de lo que hablaron, siento que era necesario para las dos –**

 **\- Gracias –** a veces le sorprendía lo comprensiva que su novia era

 **\- Estoy muy feliz –** confesó Elise estrechando aún más el abrazo que compartían

 **\- Yo también –**

 **\- Puede que suene tonto pero siento que este viaje acaba de cambiarlo todo, no sé, siento que todo es perfecto –**

 **\- Te amo –** había entendido que no podía competir contra todas las cosas dulces que le decía así que solo decía las dos palabras que le hacían justicia a sus sentimientos

 **\- Yo también te amo** -

Faltaba un minuto y todos tomaron sus lugares, agrupándose para tan especial momento. Elise y Regina estrecharon sus manos, la morena sabía que todas aquellas personas, representaban su pasado, uno del que no estaba orgullosa, pero esas mismas personas la ayudaron a dejar todo atrás y alcanzar su redención. Todas esas personas eran su familia y nunca pensó estar alejados de ellos, pero al ver a Elise sonreír, sabía que no los abandonaba, solo que, se había convertido en la familia y en el hogar de alguien más.

Elise Barton, cuyos padres fallecieron dejándole un gran vacío, nunca pensó que en un pueblito perdido de Maine volvería a sentirse llena, a sentirse amada. Esos días habían sido maravillosos y le dejaban una gran enseñanza y no era **"Es navidad, nada puede salir mal"** si no **"Estoy con Regina, nada puede salir mal"**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. las cosas irán acelerándose y se que varias pensaron que Elise descubriría la magia en este capitulo, pero lo hará de una forma mas drástica.

nuevamente lamento la tardanza.

Gracias por sus Reviews y espero me cuenten que les pareció.


	31. Verdad

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la despedida era inminente. Fue triste, nadie lo negaba pero era necesaria, Regina sabía que en ese pueblo se quedaban todas las personas que quería, pero su vida ya no estaba ahí. Ahora su vida incluía a Elise, una rubia que había llegado para quedarse. San Francisco se había convertido en su ciudad, sus grandes calles la acogían todos los días y se acostumbró a ello. No quería dejarlo por nada del mundo.

Storybrooke había estado genial, pasaron momentos buenos y malos, pero los primeros predominaban. Elise volvió a sentirse en familia, se dio cuenta que Regina y Henry ahora eran su familia, nunca imagino tenerlo todo, pero ahora lo tenía, y haría todo lo que sea para proteger y cuidarlos.

Mary Margaret le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Regina, Henry estaba seguro que lo haría así que lo único que pidió fue regresara pronto a visitarlos, secretamente también le dijo que intentara convencer a su madre para que su visita a los estudios Marvel sean cuanto antes. Emma también estuvo presente, pero solo se limitó a despedirse desde lejos y solo a la morena.

Cuando regresaron a San Francisco, lo hicieron más felices que nunca. El vuelo a diferencia que el de ida, fue tranquilo, estaban muy cansadas como para hacer algo más, lo mismo sucedió al llegar a casa, cayeron rendidas al tocar la cama.

 **Dos semanas después**

 **\- Estos y estos –** dijo Elise tendiéndole un par de carpetas **– ¿puedes tenerlos listos para esta tarde? –** pidió con sonrisa encantadora

 **\- Por supuesto, ¿algo más Srta. Barton? –** preguntó la morena guiñando el ojo

 **\- Si, una cosa –** dijo llamándola con el dedo **– mi beso –** dio dos golpecitos en sus labios antes de besarla

 **\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –** preguntó acariciando su cabeza, esa mañana la rubia se habían despertado con un ligero dolor de cabeza

 **\- La verdad es que si, la aspirina que me tome me sentó de maravilla –**

 **\- Eso espero, estas empezando a preocuparme –**

 **\- Solo son dolores de cabeza –**

 **\- Ya pero desde que volvimos no has dejado de tenerlos –**

 **\- Tranquila no es que alguien me hubiera envenenado en Storybrooke, digo Emma me odia pero no hasta tal punto –** bromeó – **además no es nada que una aspirina no pueda solucionar**

* * *

 **\- ¿Cariño te encuentras bien? –**

 **\- Son los dolores de cabeza –** respondió Regina a la pregunta que Sarah **– suele tenerlos por la mañana –**

 **\- No son nada –** dijo la rubia

 **\- Eso es lo que dice siempre –** rebatió molesta la morena

 **\- Si fueran algo grave no desaparecerían cada vez que me tomo algo –** se defendió

 **\- No te preocupes Regina, está hablando el miedo hacia los hospitales –**

 **\- No es miedo –** intervino Elise – **es fobia –** explicó incomoda **– desde lo de mis padres nunca he vuelto a pisar uno, es más nunca lo he necesitado. Soy una mujer saludable –**

 **\- Ya, pues de vez en cuando una consulta no hace daño –** aconsejó Regina

 **\- Tiene razón –** Regina sonrió ante el apoyo de Sarah **– puede que nunca hayas pescado ni una gripe pero más vale prevenir que lamentar –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Doctor? –**

 **\- Pues a decir verdad yo la veo como siempre, eso es bueno –**

 **\- Ya pero eso no ayudará –**

 **\- ¿Aún se niega a vivir con usted? –**

 **\- Con más ímpetu que nunca –**

 **\- Srta. Barton no veo algún motivo por el cual preocuparse, Sarah se ha estado cuidando muy bien, ambas sabemos lo terca que puede llegar a ser –**

 **\- Créeme que a este paso tu terminaras mudándote conmigo antes que yo contigo –** interrumpió Sarah saliendo detrás del biombo

 **\- Eso parece –** apoyó Elise **– ve adelantándote al coche, mientras yo resuelvo la factura –** pidió tendiéndole las llaves, una enfermera se acercó a ayudarla y la anciana solo puso una cara de disgusto

 **\- Bueno, las recomendaciones son las mismas –** dijo el hombre mientras anotaba en su recetario

 **\- Gracias –** decía levantándose inmediatamente, pero su equilibrio fallo al sentir una punzada en la cabeza

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?** – preguntó alarmado el doctor corriendo a sujetarla

 **\- De pronto sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza –** explicó la rubia sentándose

 **\- ¿Es la primera vez que pasa?** –

 **\- Si –** las demás veces solo habían sido leves dolores de cabeza

 **\- Podría reservarle una cita si lo desea –** ofreció, la rubia solo lo miro con desconfianza

* * *

 **\- Buenos días amor –** saludó alegremente Elise, de hecho estaba muy alegre, los dolores habían desaparecido pero lastimosamente la cita con el medico no pudo ser cancelada así que tenía que ir de todos modos

 **\- Te noto muy alegre –** puntualizó saludándola con un beso

 **\- ¿Quién no lo estaría?** **Despierto cada día con la mujer que amo y eso solo me hace muy feliz –**

 **\- Bueno pues ya somos dos –** iniciaron un beso que se vio interrumpido por el ruido del microondas

 **\- Estoy maldiciéndome por darte el día libre –** dijo respirando agitadamente **– no creo soportar no tenerte cerca de mí –**

 **\- Pues ya tienes una excusa para llegar pronto a casa –** le dio otro beso para incentivar su punto

 **\- Pensándolo bien creo que llegaré para el almuerzo, eso de trabajar mucho está pasándome factura –** exagero su expresión de malestar

 **\- Entonces, te estaré esperando con algo exquisito –**

 **\- Lo único que voy a querer comerme será el postre –** guiñó el ojo antes de salir sin probar su desayuno, no tenían ganas de nada. Regina estaba tan sonriente que no se percató de aquello sino hasta después de que la puerta se cerrara. Ya la regañaría cuando vuelva

* * *

 **\- No hay ningún error Srta. Barton –**

 **\- ¿QUÉ NO HAY NINGÚN ERROR? –** reclamó enojada **– ESTO CLARAMENTE ES UNA EQUIVOCACION –** arrojó los papeles al piso

 **\- Entiendo que –**

 **\- USTED NO ENTIENDE NADA. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO; ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PASE. NO AHORA –** caminaba desesperada por la consulta **– MIERDA –** gritó al borde de las lágrimas, descargando su ira con la silla que minutos antes ocupaba

 **Podemos estar realizar de nuevo los exámenes, si es lo que usted quiere –** Elise no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida y el doctor simplemente no sabía cómo manejar la situación

* * *

" _ **Tengo una reunión con Amy, llegaré tarde"**_

Tan frio como fue el mensaje de su novia, fue el presentimiento que tuvo Regina. Algo andaba mal, tal vez hubo un problema en la empresa o a Amy le pasó algo y por eso se quedaría con ella, no lo sabía, pero miró con tristeza la mesa puesta.

Recogió los platos y guardo la comida en la nevera al menos ya no tenía que cocinar para la cena, miró el departamento con aburrimiento, empezó a odiar su día libre. Al menos si hubiera estado trabajando conocería el motivo por el cual Elise no estaba ahí. Sonrió al pensar en ella, ya no podía pensar en un día en el que no estuvieran juntas, de hecho estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que se mudaran, de todos modos ya pasaban todo el tiempo en la casa de la rubia, tenía la mitad de su ropa ahí y su cepillo de dientes adornaba su baño.

Lo único que completaría su felicidad seria si Henry estuviera con ellas, había muy buenas escuelas en San Francisco y estaba segura que su hijo amaba la ciudad pero no podía obligarle a vivir con ella dejando atrás a Emma y sus abuelos. Tal vez cuando sea más grande y sus aspiraciones crezcan aquella posibilidad sería factible.

Mientras tanto lo único que le importaba era seguir fortaleciendo su relación, en medio de sus divagaciones, miró detenidamente una portarretratos colocado sobre la mesita, lo tomo y miró la foto detenidamente, era su primera foto juntas. Fue tomada durante su tercera cita antes de ser novias formalmente. Habían ido a una pequeña isla alejada del área de la bahía, Elise había estado muy atenta con ella, su escusa fue que nunca había tenido más de dos citas con alguien y no quería arruinarlo, aun recordaba como sus manos jugaban nerviosamente hasta que Regina las tomo entre las suyas y sonriese diciéndole que si se dejaba llevar por sus inseguridades no disfrutaría la noche. Elise le hizo caso y lo pasaron increíble, caminaron por la playa hasta que cayó la noche y fue el momento de regresar a casa.

Si pudiera elegir la cita más especial que tuvo con su rubia, no podría. Elise se superaba cada vez. A veces hacia cosas absolutamente asombrosas que era imposible olvidarlas, así como también tenía gestos sencillos pero con gran valor sentimental, como la vez que cenaron en la casita del árbol que solía ser de Sam.

Intentaba convencerla de que no eran necesario tantas atenciones, pero su novia no le hacía caso, después comprendió que no importaba cuanto se lo dijera, ella tenía claro lo que hacía " _Regina, provocas tantos sentimientos en mí, sentimientos que nunca he tenido con nadie que las palabras no me alcanzarían para expresarlos, así que estoy dispuesta hacer que cada detalle que tenga contigo, trasmita esos sentimientos"_ esa era la filosofía de Elise y no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo.

Dejó el retrato en su lugar y enfocó su mirada al otro lado de la habitación, en la única foto que existía antes. Elise junto a sus padres, Sarah y las demás personas de Children's Dreams. Nunca le preguntó por qué solo conservaba esa foto de su familia, pero lo que si sabía era que en ese entonces la madre de Elise ya estaba embarazada, suponía que era la única foto en la cual estaba toda su familia incluyendo a la hermanita que hubiera tenido.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de dos horas. Tomo su móvil y ningún mensaje de su novia. La sensación que tuvo al leer el mensaje volvió con más fuerza. Definitivamente algo iba mal. Saltó asustada al recibir una llamada, leyó de quien se trataba y contestó confundida.

 **\- Hey Regina, ¿Cómo estás? –**

 **\- Bien –** contestó aun confundida

 **\- ¿Sabes dónde está la desconsiderada de tu novia? He llamado varias veces a su móvil y no respondía. Fui a la empresa y me dijeron que no había llegado. Estas acaparándola para ti sola –** bromeó pero Regina quedó consternada ante lo que escuchaba **\- ¿Regina sigues ahí? –**

 **\- Creí que estaba contigo –** contestó alarmada **– Elise estaba contigo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? No, para nada –**

 **\- Eso no puede ser, me escribió diciéndome que tenía una reunión contigo –** estaba más asustada

 **\- ¿Qué extraño? –** puntualizó extrañada **– prueba llamándola, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Me avisas cuando sepas algo –** colgó

Tan pronto como dejo de hablar con Amy, marcó el número de Elise, dio varios tonos y saltó el contestador. Intentó nuevamente con el mismo resultado. Marcó otro número, necesitaba encontrar a su novia.

 **\- Ally, necesito que me prestes tu coche –** dijo apresuradamente en cuanto su amiga contestó

 **\- ¿Pasa algo? –** no era normal que la morena la llamara con eso tono de preocupación

 **\- Espero que no, pero de verdad lo necesito –**

 **\- Está bien, pasare por tu casa y te lo dejo –**

 **\- Gracias –** colgó inmediatamente, tenía que ponerse algo de ropa

Mientras se arreglaba, marcó a Abby y constató o que dijo Amy, Elise no había llegado al trabajo. No sabía qué hacer, intentó nuevamente llamarla pero esta vez su móvil estaba apagado. La desesperación ganaba terreno, su novia no era así, cualquier cosa que tenía que hacer o lugar al que debía ir, siempre le contaba a la morena. Así que descartó la idea de un viaje de último momento.

Su puerta sonó, sabía que no era Elise, era Ally.

 **\- He venido lo más rápido que pude –** le tendió sus llaves **\- ¿Regina que es lo que pasa? –**

 **\- Ni yo lo sé –** contestó perdida **– ¿puedes quedarte aquí? –** pidió y la rubia asintió **– llámame si Elise llega por favor –** su amiga asintió nuevamente y Regina abandonó su departamento

* * *

 _ **\- Los resultados son los mismos, no hay ningún error –**_

 _ **\- No, es imposible –**_

 _ **\- Busque segundas opiniones si quiere, pero el resultado es claro, no hay nada que pueda hacer –**_

Aquella conversación no salía de su mente. Eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible. Caminó desesperada por el lugar. ¿Qué podría decirle a Regina? si ni siquiera ella podía asimilarlo.

Apagó su móvil cuando Regina la llamó por tercera vez, estaba perdida, perdería a Regina, ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Buscó aislarse para convencerse de que era real, pero ahora no quería volver a la realidad, eso significaba enfrentarse a su novia y contarle la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo, una situación como esa no podía esconderse por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se quedaría con ella a pesar de todo?

* * *

Recorrió todo los posibles lugares en los cuales podría estar su novia, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Visitó brevemente la fundación pero tampoco estaba ahí. Apretó con fuerzas el volante. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Elise huía de ella? su móvil sonó y contestó apresurada sin mirar de quien se trataba.

 **\- ¿Elise? –**

 **\- Soy Alex –** la morena resopló mientras posaba su cabeza en el asiento **– Ally acaba de llamarme preocupada y la rubia no llegó a trabajar ¿Pasa algo malo? –**

 **\- No lo sé –** contestó derrotada, sus ojos contenían lagrimas **– Elise no aparece –** confesó **– salió esta mañana a trabajar y al parecer me mintió, luego me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba con Amy pero nuevamente mintió, estuve llamándola y apagó su móvil. No sé qué pensar –** su voz se rompió

 **\- ¿Notaste algo diferente en ella esta mañana?** –

 **\- Estaba igual que siempre, incluso prometió llegar temprano a casa. Ya la he buscado por todas los lugares que se me ocurrieron –**

 **\- ¿Has probado donde Sarah? –**

 **\- No –** sabia el motivo **– no quiero preocuparla –**

 **\- Solo inténtalo –**

 **\- Está bien –**

 **\- Y por favor mantén la calma, no te angusties –**

Respiró pausadamente al colgar. Llenándose de valor marcó a Sarah. Al principio quiso mantenerse tranquila pero la anciana noto algo diferente en su voz. Terminó confesando lo sucedido, su reacción fue la esperada, también se angustió y Regina quería hacer todo lo posible para calmarla, sin resultado alguno.

No habían discutido, no tenían problema alguno. No había razones para que Elise actuara de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

 **\- Intenta en la casa de su abuela –** dijo la anciana al recordarlo **– iba ser una sorpresa, hace unos días que logró convencer a los dueños de la propiedad para que se la vendieran. Era una promesa que le hizo a su madre. A lo mejor está ahí –** esa era su última opción

 **\- Por favor dime como llegar –** pidió, si no la encontraba ahí no sabía dónde lo haría

* * *

Condujo durante horas y cuando llegó ya era muy noche. La propiedad era muy grande al igual que la casa, sus luces apagadas angustiaron a Regina. Salió del coche y caminó hasta la puerta, dio varios golpes y espero alguna respuesta, silencio.

Siguió intentando y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se dio por vencida. Caminó desesperada, miraba cada ventana esperando notar algún movimiento dentro de la casa, pero nada. A punto estaba de rendirse cuando se dio de frente con un manzano.

El manzano de la abuela de Elise, apoyada en su tronco una rubia. Elise estaba ahí, dormida, pero estaba ahí. El alma regreso al cuerpo de la morena. Se acercó despacio, se arrodillo y quedo a la altura de su novia. Acaricio su rostro y se dio cuenta de los rastros de lágrimas que tenía.

La rubia lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir una mano cálida por su mejilla, creyó estar soñando al ver a la morena, luego la realidad la golpeo de lleno. Se levantó asustada, asustando también a Regina.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** preguntó con un tono asustado

 **\- Que ¿Qué hago aquí? –** dijo enojada Regina **– estado buscándote como loca y lo primero que me preguntas cuando te encuentro es que hago aquí –**

 **\- Lo siento yo, me refería a como supiste llegar –** bajó la mirada como una niña indefensa, no le gustaba cuando su novia se enojaba con ella

 **\- Sarah me lo dijo –** explicó **\- ¿Por qué desapareciste así de repente? –**

 **\- Yo –** recordó la razón de su distanciamiento y sus lágrimas salieron copiosamente **– será mejor que te vayas, mañana hablaremos –** caminó dejando atrás a la morena

 **\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA? –** la tomó de su brazo para detenerla **– hice algo que te enojara, ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? –** también empezó a llorar

 **\- No quiero hacerte daño –**

 **\- Pues lo estás haciendo idiota –**

 **\- Y lo hare más si te quedas a mi lado –** el dolor con el cual decía todo, angustiaba más a Regina

 **\- Dime que es lo que pasa por favor –** tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos

 **\- No puedo –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

 **-** **No puedo –**

 **\- ¿Por qué MALDITA SEA? –** empezaron a llorar juntas

 **\- Yo… -** el llanto a penas le permitía hablar

 **\- Te amo –** le dio un beso **– me dijiste que solo te lo dijera cuando esté lista para un futuro contigo y lo hice. Quiero un futuro contigo y ahora me tratas así. No te entiendo –** Elise tomo sus manos y dejo un beso entre ellas antes de decir

 **\- Yo tampoco entiendo –** se alejó de ella entrando en la casa, más la puerta estaba abierta y la morena siguió sus mismos pasos

Al entrar Elise estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa, sobre ella un sobre. Era una invitación clara para que viera su contenido y así lo hizo.

 **\- No entiendo nada, esta mañana fui al doctor a pesar de que ya me sentía muy bien. Era solo para salir de dudas y asegurarte que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver los resultado –** contó amargamente

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –** preguntó por el resultado, aquello era imposible a menos que

 **\- Hice la misma prueba varias veces, no hay ningún error –** nuevamente las lágrimas salían, perdería a Regina **– te juro que no te engañe, no sé cómo llego a suceder, yo no lo entiendo –** se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba

Regina permanecía en el mismo lugar, miró la hoja nuevamente. Elise estaba embarazada. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de leer en aquel papel, pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo, corrió detrás de la rubia y la encontró en una de las habitaciones.

 **\- Entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo, no es necesario que te quedes –** dijo Elise en cuanto sintió a su novia detrás de ella. Ambas en una pequeña cama

 **\- Date la vuelta –** ordenó y cuando lo hizo pudo ver en sus ojos la total confusión, como explicarle aquello

 **\- Lo siento mucho –** no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero sentía la necesidad de disculparse, como explicar que estaba embarazada, claramente una declaración así significaba que la había engañado, empezó a llorar enterrado su cara en el pecho de Regina, ella iba odiarla

 **\- Shhh –** la consoló hasta que se quedó dormida

Elise estaba embarazada, los dolores de cabeza que tenía habían empezado hace más dos semanas, justo el tiempo desde que habían estado en Storybrooke. Y en Storybrooke había magia. Magia y amor verdadero solo significaba una cosa, ese embarazo. Sonrió a pesar de que estaba en problemas. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad.

* * *

Al despertar Elise sintió unas manos sobre su vientre, y sonrió ante la sensación, pero aquello no sería para siempre. Regina no la aceptaría sabiendo que estaba embarazada, sin saber de quién era la criatura. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo sucedió todo. Debía haber una explicación lógica a todo esto. Los bebes no aparecían por arte de magia.

 **\- Tienes que irte –** ordenó Elise apartándose de su novia, le dolía en el alma decir aquello pero era lo correcto

 **\- No voy hacerlo –** Regina quiso sonreír ante el gesto de Elise

 **\- Regina, no voy a pretender que me sigas queriendo y acep –**

 **\- Sé que no te acostaste con ningún hombre –** cortó Regina **– sé que me amas y no harías nada para hacerme sufrir –** la rubia quería rebatir pero no le dejo **– ¿confías en mí? –** preguntó con una seriedad pocas veces vista entre las dos. Tenía que decirle la verdad era la única forma de explicarle que esa criatura que estaba esperando también era de ella

 **\- Con toda mi vida –** fue sincera **– pero eso no explica mi condición –**

 **\- Sé que todo esto no tiene ningún sentido pero te aseguro que si una explicación –**

* * *

Llevaban varias horas en la carretera y hasta ahora Elise no veía la explicación que Regina prometió. No entendía de qué se trataba eso, solo sabía que habían pasado el letrero que decía Storybrooke. En el camino Regina llamó a su hijo y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue "llego el momento" no sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba aquello. Cada vez estaba más asustada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, fuera de ella estaban Henry, Snow y David, todos traían una cara que Elise no sabía cómo interpretar. Intercambiaron unos breves saludos y sin decir nada más entraron. Tomaron asiento y Regina se aseguró de que su novia estuviera cómoda, luego reinó el silencio. Regina se tomaba su tiempo para armarse de valor, tendría que haberle hecho caso a Snow y decirle la verdad antes de que las cosas se compliquen y esto era una complicación muy grande. No sabía por dónde empezar pero Henry extendió su libro de cuentos y la valentía vino a ella.

 **\- Elise primero quiero pedirte perdón por no haber sido sincera contigo, lo he sido con mis sentimientos pero no con mi pasado. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y para mí era difícil siquiera mencionarlo sabiendo que no ibas a creerme, has sido muy comprensiva conmigo pero esto es algo que va más allá de esta realidad –**

 **\- Regina que está pasando, estas empezando a asustarme –** tomó una actitud de defensa

 **\- No es nada malo –** intervino Henry, defensor de la magia

 **\- Lo que vaya a decirte ahora es muy complicado de asimilar, puede que llegues a odiarme –** susurró con tristeza **– va a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra historia pero lo único que pido es que abras tu mente y tu corazón, sé que es mucho pedir pero también quiero que no te alteres, en tu estado no sería bueno –** los demás se mostraron confundidos **– me preocupo por las dos –** sonrió al posar su mirada en el vientre plano de la rubia

 **\- Regina –** dijo con cautela Snow, no podían amortiguar la noticia, el impacto iba ser el mismo

 **\- Lo sé –** estaba tomándose demasiado tiempo **– quiero que mires este libro y después me dejes explicarte todo –**

Elise cogió dicho libro con temor, miró a todos antes de abrirlo. Hoja por hoja, cada detalle plasmado en las imágenes, imágenes que contenían a las personas que estaban frente a ella. Eran cuentos, pero no unos cualquiera, eran sus vidas relatadas en un libro.

Llego a uno en concreto, una mujer imponente interrumpiendo una boda. Abrió los ojos consternada, levanto su mirada hacia su novia, inmediatamente la bajo. Paso las hojas con más prisa, si no tenía cuidado terminaría rompiéndolas. Ya no solo observaba las imágenes, ahora leía determinados párrafos, el nombre de Regina estaba escrito cientos de veces pero después pasó a llamarse Reina Malvada. Su respiración se aceleró.

No solo era la Reina Malvada, la pareja frente a ella cumplían las características de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador, fue buscando más personajes, encontró a Ruby y su abuela, Archie, Leroy y otros más que hace apenas semanas los conoció bajo otras identidades. Se detuvo cuando leyó por primera vez Emma, sostuvo con tanta fuerza el libro que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Emma era descrita como el fruto del amor verdadero, hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe, destinada a romper el hechizo que la Reina Malvada, en su afán de conseguir su venganza, había lanzado.

Un hechizo que condenaba a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado a vivir en un mundo nuevo, donde los finales felices estaban prohibidos, un mundo sin magia. Storybrooke.

 **\- ¿Ustedes? ¿ustedes son? –** apenas podía pensar coherentemente

 **\- Personajes de cuentos –** confesó Regina, Elise soltó una risa nerviosa

 **\- Ya y se supone que tú eres la Reina Malvada –** dijo – **y ellos Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe, además padres de Emma –** seguía riendo, era una locura, no podía creer eso

 **\- Tienes que creernos –** pidió Henry **– la magia existe –** Elise miró sus ojos y en ellos no había más que sinceridad, todos ellos de verdad creían lo que estaban diciendo

 **\- Sé que es difícil de creerlo –** dijo Regina

 **\- ¿Difícil? –** rebatió la rubia empezando a alterarse **– esto es una locura, es imposible –**

 **\- Por favor tranquilízate –**

 **\- No voy a tranquilizarme –** casi gritó **– hipotéticamente si les creyera ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –** dirigió su enojo a la morena **– ¿cuándo nos mudemos juntas? ¿Cuándo quisiera formar una familia contigo? –** en ese momento recordó que estaba embaraza y Regina pudo verlo en sus ojos

 **\- El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, cuando supe que estabas embaraza sabía que la magia tenía que ver en eso, no lo había planeado pero este bebe, también es mi bebe –** posó delicadamente su mano en el vientre de su novia

Aquello era demasiado para Elise, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, sin decir una palabra salió corriendo del lugar, abrió la puerta apresuradamente, necesitaba alejarse de ellos ¿estaba volviéndose loca?

En su desesperación y al ver como su novia huía de ella, no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció gracias a su magia, apareciendo justo frente a su rubia. Quería decirle la verdad y sobre todo tranquilizarla, aquello no le haría bien al bebe.

Lejos de tranquilizarse, lo único que Elise hizo fue aterrarse. De la nada su novia apareció frente a ella envuelta en una especie de nube morada. Ahí estaba la prueba más convincente de que la magia existía.

 **\- Déjame explicártelo –** pidió Regina

 **\- Quiero irme de aquí –** emprendió nuevamente su camino

 **Por favor Elise –** la interceptó

 **\- No me sigas por favor –** la morena sintió un nudo en su garganta **– necesito estar sola –**

 **\- No me alejes –** rogó

 **\- No me sigas –** repitió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Regina solo la miró derrotada

* * *

Caminó sin dirección alguna, durante horas. Sus pies dolían al igual que su corazón. Después de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días lo único que quería era descansar, regresar a San Francisco y vivir su vida como hasta hace poco lo hacía. Magia, maldiciones, cuentos de hadas, definitivamente estaba loca. Pero no, todo era verdad. Todo eso existía. ¿Como? ¿Por qué nadie más lo sabía?

Regina no solo había mentido sobre su pasado, si no que ocultó algo tan importante como aquello y solo tuvo el valor de contarle cuando ya no tenía opciones. Estaba embarazada y la otra madre de su bebe era Regina. ¿Cómo asimilar eso? Sabiendo que en el mundo real aquello era imposible.

Quería respuestas, mas no las quería de su novia. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con uno de los habitantes de ese pueblo, sabia a donde dirigirse.

* * *

Estaba en su tienda esperando el regreso de Belle, cuando lo sintió, sintió la magia de Regina entrar en el pueblo, pero no solo eso, una pequeña fuente de magia también apareció, solo podía significar una cosa y él sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, es más sabia que esto pasaría. Cuando vio a Elise, El futuro que veía de Regina cambió.

 **\- Necesito respuestas –** exigió bruscamente Elise

 **\- Pues vienes al lugar correcto –** dio una media sonrisa **– sabía que este día llegaría, pero no pensé que fuera pronto –**

 **\- La última vez que hablamos me dijo que si quería respuestas lo buscara y eso he hecho –**

 **\- Y se las daré encantado, me sorprende que no las quiera de nuestra reina –** ahora entendía el misterio que traía consigo el hombre **– por cierto felicidades –** miro su vientre antes de volverse serio **\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber? –**

 **\- No lo sé –**

De pronto se sintió mal, si bien estaba enojada con Regina, no tenía por qué irrumpir en su pasado sin su permiso y eso es justamente lo que quería hacer. La morena tendría sus motivos y siempre tomaba todo lo que le daba. Su relación se basaba en la confianza mutua. La vida de Regina fue muy dura, fue la reina Malvada y por lo poco que pudo ver, hizo muchas cosas que prefería olvidar sin embargo sabía que detrás de todo había un motivo. Y solo ella podía y tenía el derecho de decirle.

 **\- Concebir un niño gracias a la magia, es realmente difícil, Emma y Regina lo intentaron muchas veces sin éxito alguno –** contó el mago al notar la batalla interna que tenía su visita, tal vez no revelaría nada pero podía ayudarla a creer **– aquel hechizo si puede llamarse así, requiere de dos cosas muy importantes: Amor verdadero y lo que Emma no pudo conseguir en sus intentos, consciencia pura, pues una bebe es la máxima expresión del amor y la pureza –**

 **\- Eso quiere decir –**

 **\- Quiere decir que usted es el amor verdadero de Regina así como Emma lo fue –**

 **\- ¿Pero cómo? –**

 **\- Muchas personas creen erróneamente que solo tenemos un amor verdadero y que cuando lo perdemos nunca volveremos a sentirnos igual con otra persona –** así como Regina se sintió con Daniel **– más están equivocados, el amor es complicado, al igual que grande. Una persona no conoce a todas las demás existentes en el mundo ¿entonces cómo pueden estar seguras que su amor verdadero es el único que tienen? el problema es que cuando lo pierden, las personas están demasiado cansadas como para amar de nuevo, privándose así de encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Solo las personas que dejan el sufrimiento y su pasado atrás son capaces de der felices de nuevo y encontrar otro amor verdadero. Así como Regina lo hizo –**

 **\- Si Emma también era el amor verdadero de Regina ¿Por qué no pudieron tener un hijo? –**

 **\- Ya se lo dije, una consciencia pura –** Elise frunció el ceño sin entender **– ¿cómo puedes pretender crear un bebe fruto del amor y la pureza si sabes que estas engañando a tu pareja? Ese fue el gran error de salvadora –**

Ante tal revelación, Elise no supo que más decir. Regina era su amor verdadero y el hecho de haber creado vida a partir de ese sentimiento tan puro solo hacía que la ame más. Al diablo con los cuentos y maldiciones. Si no fuera por todo eso, nunca habría conocido a Regina, nunca podría sentir una vida crecer dentro de ella. una que sobretodo les pertenecía a las dos.

Todo el asunto de la magia solo las hacía más especial. Salía con la Reina malvada, la verdadera ¿Y qué? Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo mal que la había tratado, tenía que disculparse. Hablar de todo y dejarla que se explique. Buscar la forma entender el mundo de la morena y en especial buscar una forma de contarles a todos lo que estaba pasando y seguir adelante.

 **\- Gracias –** fue lo que dijo para cortar el silencio, sonrió ya que solo quería ver a su novia – ¿puede hacerme un último favor? –

 **\- No es necesario que lo diga, se exactamente lo que quiere –** dijo antes de girar su muñeca y la rubia que estaba frente a él desapareció

* * *

Hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, así encontró Elise a su novia. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y en cuanto lo hizo la morena se abalanzó rápidamente a abrazarla.

 **\- Lo siento –** fue lo primero que dijo Regina **– siento haberte mentido, sé que mi mundo es difícil de explicar y entiendo que no quieras verte involucrada en esto, pero al menos deja que forme parte de la vida de nuestra hija –**

 **\- ¿Hija? –** preguntó sonriente

 **\- Si bueno, yo creo que será una niña y Henry piensa lo mismo –**

 **\- ¿Dónde están los demás? –**

 **\- Quería estar sola y entendieron –** contestó **– lo siento de verdad –** dijo de nuevo

 **\- No voy a negar que me sentí herida, no por este asunto de la magia –** frunció el ceño, aún era difícil hablar de ello **– lo que no me gustó fue que hayas esperado tanto para decírmelo –**

 **\- Temía tu reacción –** se excusó

 **\- Y con razón, coincidirás que si cualquier persona supiera lo que yo, la reacción seria la misma incluso peor –** la morena asintió dándole la razón

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –**

 **\- Mi amor por ti –** dijo **– siento haberte tratado como lo hice pero fueron tantas cosas de golpe que no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero alguien me hizo entender algo muy importante –**

 **\- ¿Qué?** –

 **\- Que para poder crear algo tan maravilloso como nuestra hija, significa que compartimos el amor más puro de todos –** eliminó todo espacio entre ellas y acarició su mejilla **– te amo Regina y nada va hacer que me aleje de ti, ni tu pasado ni los problemas que tengamos –** limpió sus lágrimas **– gracias por darme una vida, por ser mi verdadero amor y sobre todo por darme mi hija –** terminó su discurso sellándolo con un beso

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento no actualizar rápido, apenas y tengo tiempo para vivir.

Pregunta rápida a las que están al día con la serie GoldenQueen ¿Qué les parece?

Lupitha: Gracias

Ragamuffin: la magia salió a la luz, Zelena no saldrá en este fic ya que está basado a partir de las aventuras en Neverland

Mina: gracias por tus palabras y como sabrás, tenías razón. Estoy empezando a creer que tu novia y tu pueden leer mi mente jajja

Vainilla: no será DarkSwan pero el prox cap Emma tendrá algunas intervenciones

Aby: la abuela y Marco jajja me rei al escribirlos juntos, es algo que nunca hemos visto,, pero ahora que Elise ya sabe la verdad, no será necesario su "relación"


	32. Explicaciones

FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO

Sigo viva para quien lo dude XD.

He tardado mucho tiempo en continuar la historia, lo sé. Ha habido grandes cambios en mi vida y tenía que arreglar muchos problemas pendientes. Creo que ya los he superado todos y era el momento de volver.

Agradezco sus reviews, como dije son la fuente de mi inspiración.

Este es un capitulo corto, ya que el próximo será uno suuuuper largo. Ténganme paciencia.

* * *

 **\- Has tenido una vida horrible, no quiero ni siquiera imaginármelo cuanto has sufrido –** comentó con amargura. Ambas estaban acostadas en la cama

 **\- Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que también he cometido muchas cosas realmente imperdonables, todo lo que he sufrido me lo merecía –**

 **\- No digas eso –**

 **\- Pero es cierto –** dijo con decisión y Elise no rebatió nada, la morena le había contado a grandes rasgos la mayoría de su pasado, sin omitir ningún hecho importante, quería mostrarse tal y como era, eso incluía su lado malvado **– pero nada de eso importa ahora ¿no crees? –**

 **\- Quizás tengas razón –** dijo aun triste, la vida de Elise fue dura, pero la de Regina lo fue más. La rubia admiraba la fuerza que su novia tenia

 **\- Nuestra hija, lo vale todo –** afirmó, la rubia sonrió. Regina y su hijo afirmaban que sería una niña, ella no sería quien rebata sus teorías

 **\- ¿Cómo se tomó Henry la noticia? –**

 **\- Al principio estaba confundido pero después se alegró mucho –**

 **\- Supongo que siempre pensó que sí tendría una hermanita, seria con Emma como su otra madre –**

 **\- Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que no le emocione la noticia –** sonrió al recordar lo feliz que estaba el muchacho **– voy a enviarle un mensaje, me gustaría que estuviera con nosotras, así podrás hablar con el –**

 **\- ¿Y Mary y David? –** acordaron seguir llamándolos así, pues aún era perturbador para la rubia referirse a ellos por sus nombres verdaderos o de ¿cuento?

 **\- Mary estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, esa mujer en una bola de emociones andante, David mantuvo la compostura –**

 **\- Alguien tenía que hacerlo –** se abrazó un poco más a Regina, suspiro antes de preguntar algo que no salía de su cabeza **– ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**

 **\- Por un momento pensé que te gustaría que nuestro bebe naciera aquí, bueno es tu ciudad y la de Henry –** explicó

 **\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a mudarte? –** preguntó

 **\- No lo sé, Storybrooke no es el tipo de ciudad que me gusta, pero gran parte de tu vida está aquí y si eso es lo que quieres yo podría –**

 **\- No harás nada –** interrumpió **– no niego que la idea sea linda, pero ahora ya no solo es mi vida, ahora es la nuestra –** acarició el vientre de su novia **– y nuestra vida está en San Francisco, en ningún momento dude de que quería volver, ahí tienes a Sarah, además están nuestras amigas, ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin ellas?** – dijo riendo

 **\- Hablando de eso, ¿cómo se lo diremos a las chicas, a Sarah? –** levantó su cabeza para mirarla mejor

 **\- Ni iquiera lo había pensado –** susurró preocupada

 **\- Es obvio que no podemos decirles que literalmente este bebe apareció por arte magia –** Regina asintió, una cosa era decirle la verdad a su novia, otra muy distinta a las demás – **lo obvio sería una inseminación, pero sería sospechoso ya que para el tiempo que llevamos juntas es muy pronto –**

 **\- Lo es, pero eso tampoco es malo, nos amamos y este bebe es fruto de ese amor, solo diremos que no necesitamos que el tiempo nos diga que hacer, si ambas ya sabemos lo que queremos –**

 **\- Tienes razón –**

Mientras esperaban por Henry, ambas preparaban una cena ligera, Regina no dejaba de imaginarse la misma escena, pero en su casa y con un prominente vientre de Elise, no podía esperar a que los antojos de su novia la vuelvan loca, sin duda Elise se volvería más gruñona.

 **\- ¿En qué piensas? –** preguntó la rubia al ver que su novia sonreía

 **\- En que si ahora eres gruñona con tus empleados, con el embarazo vas a volverlos locos –** se burló

 **\- Muy graciosa –** dijo frunciendo el ceño

 **\- Nada que un par de mimos no logren calmar –** la rodeo con sus brazos por detrás **– no importa cuán irritable estés –**

 **\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que también es tu hija, la tenemos difícil Mills –** recordó como solía llamar a su ahora novia **– tienes el mismo o peor carácter que yo y tengo todo un pueblo que está de acuerdo conmigo, majestad –**

 **\- No me digas así –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? Eres una reina de verdad –** Regina puso pos ojos en blanco **– Ahora que lo pienso muchas cosas que pasaron en Navidad están cobrando sentido –** dijo recordando algunas situaciones

 **\- Ya, este pueblo no es muy discreto –**

 **\- Espera un minuto –** dijo alarmada y con los ojos completamente abiertos **\- ¿dime quién diablos es de verdad la tal "Mal"? –** hizo comillas con sus dedos **\- ¿Quién era en el Bosque Encantado? –**

 **\- Creo que mejor eso lo dejamos para otro día –** puso su mejor cara de inocente

 **\- Regina Mills, contesta –** ordenó

 **\- Está bien, está bien –** bajó la mirada

 **\- Ahora –** dijo viendo que su novia tardaba

 **\- La verdad no es tan difícil, si completas su nombre –**

 **\- Regina –** amenazó

 **\- ¿Angelina Jolie te dice algo? –** entrecerró los ojos con temor

 **\- ¿MALEFICA? –** gritó **– OH POR DIOS, ELLA ES MALEFICA, ¡OH MIERDA! TAMBIEN ES TU EX –**

 **\- Mi ex, lo que se dice ex, tampoco –**

 **\- Pero te acostaste con ella –** reclamó

 **\- Si pero, fue hace mucho tiempo –**

 **\- Tienes razón, no puedo reclamarte por eso –** hizo un adorable puchero rendida

 **\- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando te pones celosa? –** dijo burlona

 **\- ¿Yo celosa de Maléfica? solo porque tiene un dragón y su propia película, no significa la gran cosa –**

 **\- De hecho ella también es el dragón –**

 **\- Lo que dije, no es la gran cosa –** refunfuñó

La risa de Regina llenó la mansión, la rubia era mala ocultando sus celos y eso le gustaba. Llenó de besos a su novia asegurándole que ni un Dragón podía competir contra ella, ya que siempre terminaría eligiéndola. Y Elise en cambio manifestó que si tenía que luchar contra un Dragón por su amor, pues lo haría, de paso continuaría con el cliché de los cuentos de hadas.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Henry apareció en escena, lo primero que hizo fue felicitar a Elise mostrando su alegría frente al nuevo miembro de la familia y la rubia no podía estar más feliz, aunque quisiera.

 **\- ¿Cómo se llamará? –** preguntó el muchacho en medio de la cena, no había dejado de preguntar cosas respecto al bebe

 **\- Despacio Henry, aún es pronto para pensar en eso –** recomendó su madre

 **\- Nueve meses pasan volando, hay que estar preparados –** dijo emocionado, Elise solo sonrió enternecida. En toda su vida, soñar con una familia era algo utópico, no después de lo que había pasado con la suya, sin embargo ahora sería madre, quería creer que no solo de la pequeña criatura que llevaba, sino también de Henry

 **\- Ya pensaremos en eso –** intervino la rubia **– mientras tanto debemos apresurarnos, tus tíos, quiero decir ¿abuelos? –** aclaró su garganta confusa **– Mary, David y los demás deben estar esperándonos –**

 **\- Ya te acostumbraras –** comentó divertido el muchacho al ver la confusión de Elise

 **\- Permíteme dudarlo –**

* * *

 **\- No quería prolongarlo más, es mejor que lo sepan todos –** fue la explicación que Regina dio ante la presencia de Emma y Ruby, la segunda, porque era amiga de las dos y la primera porque tarde o temprano se enteraría, es mejor que sea por ellas mismas

 **\- Aun no puedo creer que ella sea caperucita y también el lobo, voy a terminar loca –** al final para Elise el porqué de la presencia de ambas, dejo de importarle, no podía apartar sus ojos de la camarera - **es igual a lo de Maléfica –**

 **\- Si la miras tanto voy a pensar que te gusta –** bromeó la morena

 **\- ¡Hey! Aquí la única que se fija en mujeres que se convierten en algo eres tu –** se burló ganándose una mirada asesina – **además solo tengo ojos para ti –** añadió ignorando la mirada

La noticia sobre el embarazo, dejó perplejas a las dos mujeres, Ruby tardo un par de segundos en asimilarlo, su reacción fue de felicidad pero aun así, mantenía una expresión de incredulidad. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente últimamente y no quería eso.

Emma era otro caso, todos esperaban que explotara, mas no fue así, simplemente se inmutó. Regina esperaba un bebe con alguien que no era ella, lo que era peor y la lastimó de una forma inexplicable, Regina era el verdadero amor de alguien más. ¿Eso significaba que su ex esposa definitivamente la había olvidado? La respuesta era un rotundo sí. Regina había dejado atrás su historia, había avanzado, pero Emma no podía y este embarazo solo le recordaba una vida que debió ser la suya.

Se levantó y con pasos lentos se alejó de su familia, tenía que controlarse, tenía que superar su ruptura y lo mejor para todos era mantener la distancia.

* * *

No volvieron a ver a la sheriff, pero sabían por boca de sus padres que estaba bien, al menos por fuera. Regina sabía que debía ser doloroso para ella, pero eso no era asunto suyo, lo único que quería era disfrutar de su familia. Estaba segura de que el tiempo ayudaría a la que fue su esposa.

Luego de hacer las consultas necesarias, tanto con Gold como Azul, al parecer salir del pueblo no afectaría al bebe, por lo tanto decidieron regresar lo antes posible, sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por ellas y seguramente las matarían cuando vuelvan, eso sí Sarah no lo hacía antes.

Por otro lado, atrás quedo la idea romántica que la morena tenían para pedirle a la rubia que vivieran juntas. Todos sus planes cambiaron drásticamente, aunque de la mejor manera, la mudanza era inminente y al ser el departamento de Elise mucho más grande que el de Regina, era el elegido. El departamento de la morena seria puesto en venta y si las cosas marchaban bien, con el tiempo buscarían una casa de verdad. Pero primero lo primero, enfrentarse a la realidad que en San Francisco las esperaba.

* * *

De vuelta en SF, decidieron primero hablar con Sarah, abordar el tema iba ser complicado, teniendo en cuenta la última impresión que la anciana tenia, una Regina completamente desesperada buscando a Elise. Definitivamente sería difícil de explicar ¿Cómo es que ahora esperaban un bebe?

 **\- Me deben muchas explicaciones y más les vale que empiecen hablar** – la anciana estaba molesta

 **\- Siento haberte preocupado –** empezó Elise

 **\- ¿Preocupado? Como crees que me sentí si tu novia me llama preguntando por ti. Creí que su relación estaba bien –**

 **\- Y lo está -** dijo Regina **– mejor que nunca, solo que hubieron algunos malentendidos que puede haya exagerado –** mintió **– pero todo está más que solucionado –**

 **\- ¿Entonces por qué no han dado señales de vida? han pasado tres días –**

 **\- Tienes razón, debimos llamarte, pero viajamos a Storybrooke por algo importante –**

 **\- Y ese algo importante no podíamos decírtelo por teléfono –** concluyó la morena, haciendo una larga pausa

 **\- Hablen de una vez que me están desesperando –** protestó Sarah y Elise saco un papel de su bolsillo dándosela, la anciana tomó sus lentes y con prosa empezó a leer en voz baja, deteniéndose en seco en una parte

 **\- Estoy embarazada –** confirmó Elise cuando Sarah levantó la mirada asombrada

 **\- Sorpresa –** añadió Regina, esperando la reacción de la mujer

 **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No entiendo –** habló emocionada

 **\- Regina es lo más importante de mi vida y la amo de verdad, sé que ella también me ama, ¿Por qué no aprovechar el amor que tenemos y dárselas a alguien más? –**

 **\- Puede que se vea apresurado pero quiero pasar mi vida con Elise, quiero tener una familia con ella –** querían dar sus argumentos para que sonara lo más normal posible, argumentos que la anciana no escuchaba pues su emoción no entendía de excusas

 **\- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes -** dijo abrazándolas, poco le importaba los motivos de la pareja para tener un hijo, cuando amas de verdad a alguien nada será apresurado, solo sale espontáneamente. Lo único que le importaba era saber que su pequeña Elise, estaba tocando la felicidad con sus dedos y ella estaba ahí para verlo

* * *

 **\- No estoy segura de como se lo tomaran –** decía una Regina muy nerviosa **– Alex no aceptara la excusa tan fácilmente, sospechará que hay un trasfondo a todo esto –**

 **\- Un trasfondo que implica que me dejaste embarazada gracias a tu súper fertilidad mágica –** bromeó la rubia

 **\- No es mi culpa que sucediera, no es como si existiesen anticonceptivos mágicos –**

 **\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo loco que suena todo esto? –** la morena negó **– cierto lo olvidaba, que este era el pan de cada día en tu mundo mágico –**

 **\- ¡Mentira! El amor verdadero no es algo fácil de encontrar –**

 **\- En ese caso debería sentirme afortunada –**

 **\- Ambas lo somos, si –**

 **\- Estoy empezando a sentir miedo, no es una buena idea haberlas juntado a las tres en el mismo lugar para darles la noticia –**

 **\- No lo es, pero si quieren matarnos por no haber dado señales de vida al menos las enfrentaremos a todas al mismo tiempo –**

 **\- Si tú lo dices –** suspiró antes de que la puerta sonara **– deben ser ellas –** dijo nerviosa

 **\- Chicas –** dijeron a coro la pareja al abrir la puerta. Ally estaba viviblemente enojada, Alex tenía el ceño fruncido y Amy

 **\- Hola chicas –** saludó efusivamente con la mano, bueno Amy estaba como siempre

 **\- ¡Amy! Acordamos que estaríamos enojadas –** regañó Ally

 **\- Lo sé, pero no puedo estar enojada con esta lindura –** dijo pellizcando la mejilla de Elise mientras al entrar al departamento

 **\- Alex sé que deben –** empezó la morena pero fue interrumpida

 **\- Nada de Alex, es Alexandra para ti –** dijo Ally y su novia solo asentía **– Regina Mills me dejaste muy preocupada, más aun al recibir un simple mensaje diciendo que recoja mi coche en el aeropuerto –**

 **\- Lo sé, yo debí –**

 **\- No debiste asustar a mi esposa, Mills. Tuve que tranquilizarla al no saber qué diablos pasó con ustedes dos –** intervino Alex – y más les vale que tengan una buena excusa –

 **\- Cariño iré poniendo el vino, al parecer esto va tomar tiempo –** gritó Amy desde la cocina, todas resoplaron menos Elise

 **\- Déjame ayudarte –** era su oportunidad para huir

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?** – Regina pedia ayuda con sus ojos

 **\- No me mires así, ellas son tus amigas, a la mía no le importa donde estuve este tiempo –**

 **\- Claro que me importa –** dijo Amy llegando con una copa en su mano **– de hecho quiero los detalles picantes, porque supongo se tomaron unos días sabáticos para tener sexo descontrolado –** concluyó como si nada

 **\- No precisamente –** dijo la morena

 **\- Ok, ahora si estoy enojada Regina, pasa tres días perdida con mi Elise y no haces nada –**

 **\- Es mi Elise –** rebatió enojada – **y tú no te rías –** regañó al ver como su novia hacia tal cosa

 **\- Ok, acabemos con esto de una vez –** Ally cada vez tenía menos paciencia **– hablen de una vez –** todas tomaron asiento, mientras que las futuras madres caminaban de un lado a otro

 **\- Está bien, pero creo que Amy tiene razón en lo de tomar algo –** dijo Elise

 **\- Ayudará a digerir mejor la noticia –** explicó Regina

 **\- Por favor no es como si nos van a decir que alguien va morir o una de ustedes está embarazada –** resopló Alex

 **\- Bueno –** quiso hablar la rubia

 **\- ¡OH POR DIOS! –** gritó Amy asustando a todas, puede que sea despreocupada pero era una mujer de negocios y para ello debía ser muy observadora y lo que mejor sabía hacer era leer a las personas. Así que cuando Alex mencionó el embarazo, Regina sonrió ligeramente y Elise inconscientemente acaricio brevemente su vientre

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Ally quien por poco derramaba su vino **– acabas de darme un susto de muerte –**

 **\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! –** seguía gritando, la pareja intercambio miradas

 **\- Es oficial, acaba de volverse loca –** comentó Alex sonriendo y llevándose la copa a su boca

 **\- ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –** salió sin previo aviso, así como el vino que tomaba Alex - **¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! VAMOS A SER TIAS –** corrió a abrazar a la rubia primero y luego fue el turno de la morena

 **\- TODO EL MUNDO CÁLLESE –** gritó Alex esta vez **– vamos a calmarnos y respirar –** dijo siendo ella la única que lo hacía, pues su esposa estaba en shock **– ¿es verdad?** – preguntó directamente a la pareja

 **\- Es verdad –** afirmaron juntas

 **\- ¡OH POR DIOS! FELICIDADES** – Ally salió de su estupor de la mejor manera

 **\- ¿Cómo?** **¿Cuándo?** – preguntó Alex

 **\- Bueno, habíamos estado hablando sobre el tema, pues sabíamos que queremos un futuro juntas, nos amamos y nuestro bebe es el fruto de ese amor –** empezó Regina

 **\- No queríamos pensarlo mucho, pues si lo hacíamos las dudas ganarían lugar, viajamos a Storybrooke pues Regina tenía el candidato perfecto, afortunadamente lo conseguimos en el primer intento –**

 **\- Esa fue la señal para saber que tomamos la decisión correcta –**

 **\- ¿No les parece un poco apresurado? –** preguntó con precaución Ally

 **\- Puede que lo sea, pero estamos seguras de esto –** Elise tomó la mano de su novia **\- queremos una familia –**

 **\- Y lo somos –** dijo Alex

 **\- ¿Estas llorando? –** preguntó divertida Amy

 **\- ¿Qué? No, solo estaba –** todas posaron su mirada en ella **– ok me atraparon. Felicidades futuras mamas -** dijo antes de abrazarlas, sumándose posteriormente las demás

* * *

Con el paso de los dias se dio la mudanza definitiva. No querían esperar más, Elise queria que sucediera antes de que su embarazo este avanzado para poder ayudar, idea que Regina refutó enseguida.

Sus amigas ayudaron en el proceso pues según Alex, al vivir justo al frente de la otra, ayudaba. Con mucho esfuerzo de la chicas todas las cosas de Regina fueron a pasar en la casa de Elise, incluso adecuaron una habitación para Henry.

Luego de un fin de semana de caminar de aquí para allá, terminaron. Finalmente el cartel de en venta adornaba la puerta del antiguo departamento de Regina.

 **\- Es una pena que tenga que venderlo –** decía Regina, sentada en el sillón de Elise

 **\- No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no quieres –**

 **\- No dejare que pagues por algo que no utilizaremos, solo que me trae muy buenos recuerdos –**

 **\- A mí también, sobre todo la encimera de tu cocina –** Elise caminó hasta estar detrás de su novia, se inclinó y dijo con voz seductora, contra su oído

 **\- Y la bañera –** mencionó poniéndose de pie para besarla

 **Como olvidarnos del sitio preferido de su majestad –** intensificó el beso a pesar del golpecito que le dio por llamarla así **– ¿Por qué no se lo vendes a Alex? –** comentó resistiendo la tentación pues estaban en la oficina **– tenía entendido que buscaban un lugar más grande –**

 **\- Es una gran idea –** dijo feliz Regina ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Nuevamente la beso como recompensa

 **\- Mi amor, estamos en la oficina –** susurró al ver que su novia no se detenía, sino todo lo contrario

 **\- Eso no te ha importado antes –**

 **\- Ya pero ahora tenemos una reunión en 20 minutos –**

 **\- Más que suficiente –** dijo levantándose a ponerle seguro a la puerta

 **\- Estoy casi segura de que soy yo la que debería tener la libido por las nubes –**

 **\- 19 minutos –** susurró la morena sentándose sobre el escritorio

* * *

 **\- No es justo ahora todas viven en el mismo lugar –** se quejaba Amy intentando levantar una caja

 **\- Tú vives en el mejor hotel de San Francisco, no te quejes –** dijo Alex

 **\- Aun así, no es justo. La niña la querrá más a ustedes porque las tiene cerca –**

 **\- ¿Niña? Claro que no, será niño –**

 **\- No te hagas ilusiones cariño, Regina y Henry me apoyan –**

 **\- Ya veremos –** dijo entrecerrando los ojos **\- ¿Sabes lo que no es justo? Dos mudanzas en menos de una semana, eso no es justo. Mi espalda me está matando –** se desplomó sobre un mueble

 **\- Esta es la última caja, no te quejes -** llegó Regina **– me alegra que vivas aquí, ya tengo un lugar donde esconderme cuando Elise este insoportable –**

 **\- Estoy escuchándote –** gritó desde la cocina Elise

 **\- ¿Algo para refrescarse chicas? –** llegó Ally con una jarra de limonada todas asintieron

 **\- Amor necesito tu ayuda aquí –** gritó nuevamente la rubia

 **\- Espera a que tenga más meses, esas cosas solo se complican –** se burló Amy

 **/**

 **\- Elise necesitabas ¿Elise? –** Regina llegó a la cocina pero ahí no había nadie

 **\- Shhh, hay que darle una despedida honorable a esta encimera –** dijo Elise acorralándola por detrás

 **\- Y te quejabas el otro día en la oficina, esto es más arriesgado –** sonrió dejándose llevar y quien no si la mano de Elise desapareció dentro de sus pantalones

 **\- Diablos, voy a preparar mis alimentos en esa encimera –** Alex interrumpió abruptamente la escena. Ambas mujeres enrojecieron. La joven tomó un vaso – como escuche algo raro, las sacare de mi casa entienden – amenazó antes de salir

 **\- Estaba acostumbrándome a que no nos interrumpa –** dijo Elise asegurándose de que Alex de verdad se fue **– ¿en que estábamos? –** dijo levantando a la morena hasta sentarla en la encimera

 **\- ¿De verdad?** – levantó una ceja

 **\- Son las hormonas –** encogió los hombros besándola con pasión, coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta apretando los pechos de su novia, quien soltó un ligero gemido

 **\- Shh o nos descubrirán –** dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

 **\- MIERDA –** soltó asustada al ver a Amy parada en la puerta

 **\- Por mí no se corten, pueden seguir –** recomendó como si nada pero sin moverse del lugar

 **\- ESTA YA NO ES TU CASA MILLS;** **SI QUIERES TENER SEXO VE AL FRENTE** – gritó Alex

El tener a su amiga cerca ya no parecía tan buena idea.

* * *

Ahh por cierto, como sabrán no puedo escribir el embarazo de Elise muy detalladamente ya que prolongaría la historia y pienso terminarla en 10 capítulos máximo. Intentaré actualizar más rápido ya que tengo en mi mente una idea que quiero desarrollarla cuanto antes.

Lupitha: gracias :D

Guest: mmm sobre Emma no me he planteado nada, ya que aun hay algunas cosas que debe pasar para superar a Regina

Aby: bueno pues, asi es como se tomaron el resto el embarazo jaja

Ragamuffin: me gusta tu idea, te la robo siento que la usare algun dia

Eva: lo siento, es que suelo contestar los reviews que dejan y si me sorprendio no ver ninguno tuyo

Guest: si, el amor verdadero lo puede todo y este embarazo lo va demostrar

Santana: ya regrese, siento la tardanza

Mina: tu idea no esta del todo equivocada, solo dire eso, que sueles ler mis pensamientos jajaj

One: gracias no sabes cuanto significa para mi saber que les gusta


	33. 9 Meses

**1 MES**

Después de la sorpresa que conllevó el saber que estaban esperando un bebe, la feliz pareja no podía ser más feliz, si eso era posible. La mudanza paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sumándole al hecho de que sus amigas ahora vivían junto a ellas, aunque eso no siempre era bueno, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era que serían mamas.

 **Mi amor deja de caminar de un lado al otro, estas mareándome –** dijo divertida Elise, ella también estaba nerviosa, pero al menos no lo demostraba tanto

 **Es que estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa –** sus ojos chocolates brillaban como aquella primera vez que vio a Henry **– ya quiero verla –**

 **¿Eres consciente de que apenas y veremos un punto incluso más pequeña que una semilla? –**

 **Sí, pero es nuestra semilla –** dijo con tanto orgullo - **¿A que si? –** puso una voz graciosa dirigiéndose al vientre aun plano de su novia

 **Lo que tú digas mami –** Elise imitó en mismo tono

 **Gracias –** levantó la mirada, le agradecía no solo por hacerla feliz, sino también por darle a su hija

 **Gracias a ti –** contradijo devolviéndole la mirada

 **Elise Barton –** llamó una de las enfermeras – **el doctor las está esperando –**

 **Muy bien aquí vamos –** suspiró Regina

En cuanto entraron el doctor las saludó amablemente, Elise se puso la bata y luego de algunas preguntas de rutina, por fin el frio gel hizo contacto con la piel de la rubia. Dándose la mano esperaban ansiosas a las primeras imágenes de su bebe.

 **Vamos a ver** – decía para sí mismo el doctor, tratando de ubicar el mejor ángulo **– señoras, he ahí su bebe –** dijo por fin

Una pequeña mancha, sería la descripción literal de lo que veían, pero para ambas era mucho más, para ellas era su vida.

Regina veía en ella, su deseo más anhelado, lo que algún día quiso con Emma, pero ahora con Elise era más especial de lo que imaginó. Su bebe, un pequeño ser que dependía de ella y que representaba todo el amor puro y sincero que sentía por su otra madre.

Elise en cambio sentía por primera vez la magia, haber concebido aquella criatura a partir de un sentimiento tan hermoso como lo es el amor solo podía ser definido como la magia más poderosa. Sintió sus ojos arder, tanta felicidad no podía contenerse en un solo cuerpo, de pronto una lagrima surcó su rostro, ya no necesitaba explicaciones, ahora lo entendía todo. Claro que la magia existía.

 **Te amo –** dijo Elise mirando los ojos humedecidos de su novia antes de compartir un beso

 **También te amo –** contestó Regina limpiando sus lagrimas

El doctor empezó hablar explicándoles lo que veían, tomo varias imágenes de diferentes ángulos antes de imprimirlas, luego de los procedimientos necesarios, salió dándoles privacidad para que Elise pueda vestirse, volviendo minutos después.

 **Por lo que veo esta todo en orden señoras, no hay de qué preocuparse –**

 **¿Está seguro doctor? –** preguntó angustiada Regina, los últimos 15 minutos no había dejado de preguntarle mil cosas al pobre doctor, que ya no sabía que idioma utilizar para explicarle que todo estaba perfecto

 **Mi amor, si el doctor dice que el bebe está bien, pues está bien. No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace –** tranquilizó una vez más la rubia, no por nada habían acudido a la mejor clínica que San Francisco podría contar. Pero lo cierto era que ella también quería preguntar mil y un cosas, más la morena estaba haciendo suficiente por las dos

 **Solo quiero asegurarme de que nada le pase –** se defendió Regina, si estuviera en Storybrooke amenazaría a Whale para asegurarse de que nada le pase a su bebe, sin embargo aquí no podía hacer lo mismo, la tacharían de loca

 **Créanme señoras, si hubiera detectado cualquier anormalidad se los hubiera dicho –**

 **Está bien –** derrotada, Regina solo asintió a la indicaciones que daba el medico

 **Eso es todo, programare una cita para el próximo mes –**

 **Muchas gracias doctor –** dijo Elise antes de marcharse y llevar de la mano a su novia, quien por cierto estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta

...

 **Vamos, date prisa –** ordenaba una impaciente Ally

 **Ya voy, ya voy –** dijo Alex poniendo el video de la ecografía que el doctor les había facilitado **– insisto, ver esto no será lo mismo que haber estado ahí –**

 **Cariño, sé que querías ir. Pero era un momento especial que solo ellas tenían que vivirlo por primera vez –** consoló su esposa

 **Pero, pero –**

 **Podrás acompañarme la próxima vez –** ofreció Regina para hacer sentir bien a su amiga **– ahora reproduce el video antes de que Ally produzca un terremoto con el movimiento de su pierna –**

 **Ok –** resopló y las imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla

 **Owww, míralo ¿acaso no es hermoso? –** exclamó entusiasmada Ally

 **Solo veo una mancha con forma de habichuela –** dijo Alex **– un momento ¿esa habichuela es tu bebe? –**

 **Aja –** afirmó sonriente Regina

 **Pues es una linda habichuela –** felicitó

 **No le digas así –** regañó su esposa

 **¿Qué? Como más puedo llamarle si aún no tiene nombre –**

 **No lo sé, pero definitivamente no habichuela –**

 **¿Guisante? –** probó suerte

 **Argg no puedo discutir contigo –** resopló Ally **– le diré a Elise que te reduzca el sueldo –**

 **Hablando de la rubia ¿Dónde está? –** preguntó Alex ignorando a su esposa, quien puso cara de indignación

 **Su abogado la llamó, al parecer surgió algo importante que requería su presencia –** contestó Regina preocupada

 **Por la cara que pones al parecer no te gusta la idea de que se haya ido –**

 **No es eso, bueno si lo es –** meditó un rato su respuesta **– la conozco y sé que el bebé es su prioridad, pero también lo es su trabajo. Los viajes de negocios, reuniones importantes y todo lo demás no se detendrán porque esté embarazada, pero solo quiero que esté en todo momento junto a mí para cuidarla –**

 **En parte tienes razón y te entendemos –** opinó Ally **– pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Elise no solo es mamá sino también la dueña de una empresa, tiene responsabilidades que no puede dejar atrás –**

 **Por el momento solo tiene un mes, es perfectamente capaz de realizar ambas tareas –** intervino Alex **– sé que lo único que quieres es protegerla pero cuando su embarazo este avanzado podrán decidir qué hacer –** Regina asintió, pues sabía que si ella fuera la embarazada no podría solo permanecer en casa por mucho que Elise lo quisiera, y su novia era igual a ella **– además todas sabemos que la rubia no podría vivir sin gritarle a sus empleados por lo menos una vez a la semana –**

 **Y es mejor que descargue sus cambios de humor con ellos que contigo –** dijo Ally

 **Cariño sabes que también soy su empleada ¿verdad? –** ironizó Alex, esta vez Ally la ignoró

 **Eso me deja más tranquila –** sonrió Regina

...

 **Amor estoy en casa –** dijo Elise tirando sus llaves

 **Estoy en la cocina –** contestó lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara **– tardaste mucho –** dijo con un puchero al verla

 **Lo siento, pero la reunión se alargó más de lo previsto, luego Amy necesitaba mi ayuda con un proyecto –** se disculpó dándole un beso **– ¿estás haciendo lo que creo? –** preguntó al percibir un delicioso aroma

 **Tarta de manzana –** dijo con orgullo pues sabia cuanto le gustaba a su novia

 **Te amo –**

 **No estoy segura de a quien se lo dices; a la tarta o a mí –**

 **A ti claramente –** declaró con inocencia poniendo una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de la morena **– aunque tal vez dentro de algunos meses se lo diré a la tarta –**

 **Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quería Amy? –** preguntó siendo

 **Una de sus empresas va sacar un nuevo producto y quería que nosotros nos encarguemos de la publicidad , yo especialmente –**

 **¿Eso quiere decir más trabajo? –**

 **Eso quiere decir que necesito tu ayuda –**

 **¿Mi ayuda? –**

 **Eso dije, no se te da nada mal ser diseñadora y además creo que te va encantar esta campaña –**

 **¿De qué se trata? –**

 **Todo a su tiempo –**

 **Odio cuando te pones misteriosa –** dio una mirada de reproche a Elise

 **Y yo amo cuando finges estar enojada –** la morena iba protestar pero el sonido del horno salvo a la rubia **– voy a poner la mesa –** dijo robándole un beso

Cenaron rodeadas de un ambiente tranquilo, alimentándose la una a la otra de vez en cuando, al terminar Regina levantó la mesa y coloco los platos en el lavavajillas, todo esto con Elise como su koala personal.

 **Cuando suba de peso, no podré aferrarme a ti como lo hago ahora –** se lamentó la rubia mientras se desvestía en su habitación

 **Cuando llegue ese día, mas querré que te aferres a mí –**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco podré tomarte en brazos y amo hacerlo –** esta vez la lamentación iba en serio

 **Sobre todo en la ducha –** puntualizó Regina levantando una ceja, buscaba algo en los cajones

 **Este embarazo será más largo de lo que pensé –** encontró por fin su pijama

 **No te vistas aun –** dijo encontrando por fin lo que buscaba, una de las tantas cámaras de su novia – **he pensado que sería una gran idea si documentamos cada etapa de tu embarazo, una foto cada mes para empezar con nuestro primer álbum –**

 **A mí no me engañas Mills, lo de la foto solo es una excusa para tenerme desnuda frente a ti –** bromeó, pero sabía que era la mejor idea que haya escuchado

 **Me declaro culpable –** siguió la broma sonriente

 **Me encanta tu idea, es magnífica –** declaró besándola

 **Pues, ponte de perfil –** pidió

 **¿Así? –** preguntó en cuanto se puso de lado

 **Perfecto –** enfocó la cámara antes de disparar **– estas hermosa –** declaró mirando embobada la foto

 **Y pensar que este hermoso six pack desaparecerá –** dijo la rubia acariciando su firme abdomen

 **Volverán –**

 **Oh claro que lo harán, se cuánto te encantan –** Regina posó su dedo índice sobre uno de sus abdominales

 **Pues, mientras tanto me dedicaré a despedirme de cada uno de ellos –** fingió estar triste mientras se arrodillaba frente a la rubia

 **Vas a matarme –** jadeó al sentir el primer beso sobre su vientre descendiendo lentamente

* * *

 **2 MES**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –**

Gritaron todos a coro, dejando a la recién llegada sorprendida. Muchos niños corrieron a su encuentro para abrazarla y muchas de la las madres presentes la felicitaron.

 **Feliz cumpleaños –** dijo emocionada Chloe – **nos alegra tenerte con nosotros después de tanto tiempo –**

 **Gracias –** respondió emocionada la homenajeada

 **Feliz cumpleaños Sarah –** llegó el turno de Regina de felicitarla, le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de darle paso a su novia

 **¿Te gustó la sorpresa? –** preguntó tímidamente

 **Oh mi niña ven aquí –** dijo la anciana extendiendo sus brazos para acogerla **– gracias –**

 **Es lo mínimo que te mereces, sabia cuanto echabas de menos venir a la fundación –**

 **Es el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido –**

 **Pero ese no es el regalo –**

 **Claro que no –** la ancianasonrió y llevo sus manos al vientre de Elise **– este es el regalo –**

La fiesta dio inicio y la música llenaba cada espacio, gritos y risas de niños por aquí y por allá, para diversión de la cumpleañera. Todos estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande.

 **Solo soy su asistente –** canturreó una de las madres, imitando aquella primera vez que Regina pisó Children Dream's

 **Pues en ese entonces lo era y sigo siéndolo –** se defendió la morena

 **Sabíamos que eras alguien especial para Elise, sino no te hubiera traído aquí –** Regina bajo la mirada apenada ¿Quién diría que ahora no solo era novia de aquella rubia malhumorada, sino también esperaban un bebe? Levantó la mirada para ver a Elise, quien estaba a unos metros de ella, hablando por teléfono **\- ¿Qué puedo decir? En el amor no se manda –**

 **Eso es –** secundó Sarah **– ahora ustedes señoras dejen de molestarla –** se dirigió a las presentes

 **Solo decimos la verdad –**

 **Pues las dejare con esa verdad chicas –** dijo Regina antes de levantarse y retirarse bajo las risas de las mujeres, para ir hasta donde su novia había terminado la llamada y miraba fijamente hacia un punto **– ¿en qué piensas? –**

 **En que no puedo esperar a que nuestro bebe nazca para verlo jugar así –** contestó señalando a los niños

 **Pues aún queda tiempo –**

 **Nos costó mucho vendarle los ojos para traerla aquí –** habló esta vez mirando a Sarah

 **El haberla amenazado con que no nos acompañaría en la próxima consulta ayudó bastante –**

 **¿Crees que le guste su regalo? –**

 **Teniendo en cuenta las veces que te ha dicho que está lo suficientemente bien como para tener una mascota, yo creo que le va encantar –** dijo divertida **– de hecho me sorprende que por su propia cuenta no haya adoptado uno hasta ahora –**

 **Tienes razón, con lo mucho que le gusta llevarme la contraria –**

 **Pues creo que su regalo es igual a ella –** susurró **– al parecer no le gusta el que la hayas encerrado en la cocina –** dijo mirando fijamente hacia donde varios niños corrían emocionados

 **¿De que estas…? –** al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando. Un perrita corría emocionada por todo el patio, seguida por varios niños **– APPLE –** gritó la rubia corriendo dispuesta a atraparla

 **ELISE NO CORRAS TAN RAPIDO –** Regina salió detrás de ella

...

 **Elise Barton si mi hija no me lo cuenta, nunca me habría enterado –** Abby estaba quejándose **– por Dios Santo soy tu secretaria desde hace años, no pido que tengas un hijo conmigo solo que me lo digas cundo esperas uno con tu asistente –** dramáticamente cabe destacar

 **Lo siento, entre tantas cosas que han pasado no he tenido tiempo –**

 **Oh por Dios, un bebe –** dejo su lado dramático y salió a relucir su ternura **– va ser hermoso –**

 **Si, sobre todo si se parece a Regina –** dijo inconscientemente

 **De que estas hablando, va a parecerse a ti –** negó sonriente y Elise se dio cuenta del error que cometió, por suerte Abby no se lo tomó en cuenta

 **Si eso –**

 **Bueno dejando de lado esa maravillosa noticia –** retomó su actitud seria – **la señorita Blake ha confirmado que su consejo dio luz verde a su proyecto –**

 **¿Les gustó el concepto que desarrollamos? –**

 **Estarían locos si no lo hicieran** – sonrió al ver que su jefa lo hacía, antes de Regina estas noticias solo eran pasadas como si nada

 **¿Eso es todo? –** su secretaria asintió **– dile a Regina que venga –** con las órdenes dadas Abby salió

 **¿Llamaste? –** Regina entró a los pocos segundos

 **Han aprobado la propuesta para lo de Amy –**

 **¿Eso quiere decir que me dirás de que se trata? –**

 **Así es, ven mira esto –** dijo, la morena se acercó hasta poder mirar la pantalla

 **¿Un perfume? –**

 **Lo van a sacar próximamente a la venta y déjame decirte que va ser un éxito, es simplemente exquisito. A que no adivinas como se llama –** la morena negó al no tener ninguna idea, Elise cambio de imagen, a una que revelaba el nombre junto al logotipo que había diseñado para la presentación

 **¿De verdad? –** miró asombrada **– ¿The Queen? –** leyó en voz alta el nombre

 **Yo también me sorprendí cuando Amy me lo contó, inmediatamente pensé en ti, por eso necesito tu ayuda para su campaña. No hay nadie que entienda el concepto de este perfume que una Reina de verdad –**

 **Wow –**

 **¿Entonces me ayudara su majestad? –** Regina giró los ojos ante el apodo

 **Si no dejas de llamarme así no lo hare –** amenazó, Elise simplemente sonrió

 **No prometo nada –**

...

 **Pero mamá –** protestó Henry quien a través de la pantalla ponía su mejor cara de tristeza

 **Nada de peros Henry –**

 **¿Elise? –** cambio de estrategia el muchacho

 **Escuchaste a tu madre –**

 **No es justo, se supone que debes estar de mi parte –** dijo

 **Estoy de parte de lo que es correcto y faltar a clases no lo es –**

 **Pero solo quiero pasar tiempo junto a mi hermanita –**

 **Cariño sé que quieres –** por una parte Regina se sentía culpable al tener a su hijo tan lejos sin que este pudiera pasar tiempo con ellas como una familia, sin embargo así eran las cosas **– pero las responsabilidades son primero, cuando terminen las clases puedes venir –**

 **¿Y podré hacer valido el regalo de cumpleaños de Elise? –** preguntó entusiasmado

 **Creí que querías venir por él bebe –** dijo perspicaz Elise

 **Es una de las razones –** respondió sonriente

 **Ok, podrás ir –** accedió la morena

 **Pero solo si tienes las mejores calificaciones –** añadió Elise

 **Pero, pero –** la rubia le dedicó una mirada severa **– no es muy guay tener dos madres estrictas –** soltó de improvisto, tomando de sorpresa a las mujeres e incluso a el mismo. De pronto Henry se sintió nervioso por haberlo soltado, tal vez a Elise no le agradaba aquel referente **– bueno, tengo que irme, me están esperando para cenar –** dijo presuroso **– adiós mama, eh… adiós Elise –** y terminó la comunicación

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, las mujeres aun no procesaban lo que había pasado, sobre todo una rubia cuyo cerebro había dejado de funcionar al escuchar como Henry se refirió a ella.

 **¿Estás bien? –** preguntó Regina saliendo de su estupor **\- ¿Elise? –** llamó al ver que su novia no respondía

 **¿Se ha referido a mi como su madre? –** preguntó atónita

 **Bueno, al parecer si –** respondió con una ligera sonrisa

 **No puedo creerlo –**

 **¿Te molesta? –** dijo temerosa, pues pensaba que a su novia le incomodaba el ser llamada así **– si ese es el caso, podría decirle a Henry que –**

 **¿Estás de broma? –** interrumpió Elise sonriente **– me ha encantado –** añadió emocionada **– me ha tomado por sorpresa no voy a negarlo –**

 **A todos nos ha sorprendido, incluso él, creo que piensa que la ha fastidiado –**

 **No puedo creer que se haya referido a mi como su madre –** repitió con sus ojos comenzando a empañarse **– no creo merecer que me llame así –**

 **Hey no digas eso, lo ha dicho inconscientemente, es verdad, pero es porque tal vez por dentro lo sienta de verdad –**

 **Eso espero, de verdad me gustaría que me viera como su madre, yo ya lo quiero como si fuera también mi hijo –**

 **¿De verdad? –** el hecho de que Elise quiera a su hijo llenaba de emoción a la morena

 **Dije que amaba cada parte de ti y ciertamente Henry es lo mejor de ti –**

 **Te amo –**

 **También te amo –**

 **Ve yendo a la cama, te noto un poco cansada, me ocupo de algunas cosas aquí y te alcanzo –**

 **Pero estoy bien, quiero ayudarte –**

 **Elise Barton ¿vas a contradecirme? –** puso su mejor cara de regaño

 **Ok, no tardes –** dijo derrotada

Arregló un poco la cocina, cerró las ventanas correctamente y fue a su habitación, donde una imagen adorable la recibía. Elise en ropa interior mirándose en el espejo.

 **No ha cambiado en nada –** dijo Elise al darse cuenta que su novia estaba observándola

 **Aún es muy pequeña –**

 **¿Qué tan pequeña? –**

 **Así –** ejemplificó con dos de sus dedos, no más de 2 cm

 **Me alegra no haber tenido nauseas ni síntomas molestos –**

 **Sin duda se está portando bien –**

 **Espero que siga así –**

 **Por mucho que me guste verte semidesnuda, no quiero que cojas frio –** recomendó la morena aunque le dio un buen vistazo al magnifico cuerpo de su novia

 **Entonces ve por la cámara –** para su foto mensual

 **Cierto lo olvidaba –**

 **Te recuerdo que fue tu idea –**

 **Lo siento no sé dónde está mi cabeza –**

 **Pues yo creo que en mis pechos –** señaló, pues si Regina estaba observándolos

 **¿Están más grandes? –**

 **Pues toma la foto de una vez y podrás comprobarlo –**

 **Porque no lo dijiste antes –** dijo antes de salir corriendo por la cámara ante la risa de la rubia

* * *

 **3 MES**

 **Creo que voy a comprarme un departamento –** dijo de la nada Amy,

 **¿Tu hotel cinco estrellas ya te aburrió? –** preguntó con burla Alex mientras le daba una paliza a su novia en un videojuego

 **Estar rodeada de parejas empalagosas, me hace querer sentar cabeza y esta ciudad no me parece tan mal –**

 **¿Ally escuchaste lo mismo que yo? –** pausó el juego inmediatamente, la joven rubia afirmó asombrada **– wow Amy no sé qué decir ¿te encuentras bien? -** la castaña entrecerró sus ojos, bueno quien podía juzgar a Alex si dudaba de lo que decía, Amy era una de esas personas que ni ebria dijera semejante cosa

 **Eso es muy lindo Amy, seguro te viene bien establecerte en un solo lugar –** dijo Ally

 **Gracias cariño, es bueno saber que alguien me tiene fe –**

 **Los pies abajo Alex –** ordenó tajante Elise al llegar junto a ellas, detrás Regina hacia también acto de presencia

 **Lo siento –** tan pronto como escucho la orden Alex retiro sus pies de la pequeña mesa

Elise estaba furiosa, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo tanto con sus amigas, pero su estado de ánimo nada tenía que ver con el embarazo, no. Había perdido un cliente por culpa de la competencia y si algo no toleraba la rubia era perder, mucho menos contra la empresa que lo hizo. Una agencia que casualmente era regida por Brandon, su antiguo socio, quien había llamado solo para restregárselo en la cara.

Aquel acto despertó el volcán en su interior, sin embargo tenía que relajarse por su bebe y por Regina que no sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

 **Sácalo mujer, sino te hará daño –** recomendó Amy, claramente Elise debía sacar la rabia interior

 **No –** dijo Regina **– recuerda el bebe –** puntualizó **– lo mejor será que te relajes y te olvides de ese imbécil –**

 **Pues ese imbécil puso en duda las capacidades de tu novia, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es mandarlo a la mierda a sus espaldas –**

 **Amy tiene razón, deberíamos vengarnos, destruir su coche o meterle drogas y llamar a la policía –** opinó Alex y todas rieron **– hablo enserio –** dijo molesta

 **Gracias por hacerme sentir bien chicas –** dijo Elise y Alex abrió la boca indignada porque no tomaran en cuenta su idea **– ese maldito imbécil no va salirse con la suya –**

 **Así se habla, si conociera a su esposa me la tiraría y luego llamaría para restregárselo en la cara como lo hizo contigo –** fue el consuelo de Amy

 **Así como lo hiciste con la esposa del gerente de tu hotel –** dijo riendo Elise, Amy negó apresurada pero era demasiado tarde

 **¿Sentar cabeza? Y una mierda –** dijo Alex **– sabía que no podías hablar en serio –**

 **En mi defensa diré que no sabía que era la esposa del gerente, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiéramos hecho en mi habitación y no en la oficina de su marido –** intento justificarse pero como si esa escusa valiera

 **Eres increíble –** reprochó Regina

 **Lo se cariño –** pero la castaña no lo tomó así

 **Entonces lo del departamento es por lo de tu desliz –** dijo Alex **– el marido las descubrió –**

 **Claro que no, estás hablando con Amy Blake, nadie me atrapa –**

 **¿Entonces? –**

 **Resulta que esa mujer quería algo más conmigo y al negarme, pues utilizo a su esposo para echarme, mi contrato termina este mes –**

 **Solo tú puedes meterte en problemas por nada –** reprendió Elise

 **Tienes razón, el sexo ni siquiera era tan bueno –**

...

 **Aquí dice que en el tercer mes, el bebe ya tiene desarrollados todos sus órganos, aunque, no están formados del todo. Eso quiere decir que la organogénesis ha terminado –** dijo Elise leyendo detenidamente uno de los tantos libro que adornaban su cama

 **Y correctamente según el doctor –** puntualizó Regina, también sosteniendo otro libro **– no puedo creer que solo mida 10 cm –**

 **Bueno al menos ya no se parece a una habichuela –**

 **Eso no evitará que Alex la siga llamando así –**

 **Hablando de eso ¿has pensado algún nombre? –** preguntó con curiosidad, no habían hablado aun del tema

 **Pues la verdad aun no –**

 **Estaba pensando que al ser yo quien la lleva, me gustaría mucho que tu elijas su nombre –** propuso Elise

 **¿De verdad? –** la rubia asintió **– gracias –**

 **No las des, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte –**

 **Tal vez te suene tonto pero me gustaría ponerle un nombre cuando la vea por primera vez –**

 **No es tonto, es lindo –**

 **¿No te molestaría esperar? –**

 **Claro que no –** dijo yse dirigió a su vientre que ahora ya presentaba un pequeño abultamiento **– ya oíste a tu madre, por ahora tus tías seguirán llamándote habichuela –**

 **¡HEY! –** protestó Regina antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro

 **Era broma mi amor, al ser hija de una reina eso la convierte en princesa ¿verdad? –**

 **Si estuviéramos en el Boque encantado sí, pero aquí solo se la conocerá como la hija de la gran Elise Barton –** sonrió mientras resaltaba algo del libro

 **Te aseguro que cuando crezca preferirá tu castillo a que mi empresa –**

 **Escucha esto "durante el tercer mes se intensifican todavía más las** **conexiones entre madre y feto" eso quiere decir que todo lo que comas, sientas o hagas le afectara también al bebe –**

 **Hay que tener cuidado –**

 **Al menos contigo no tengo que preocuparme por la alimentación –**

 **Ya que hablamos de comida, ¿podrías traerme un poco de helado? –**

 **Creo que ya no tenemos –** dijo levantando la vista de su libro solo para encontrarse con la cara media triste y media enojada de su novia **– iré a ver si las chicas tienen ¿algún sabor en especial? –**

 **El que quieras está bien –**

 **¿Segura? –**

 **Aja –**

 **Ok, ahora vuelvo –**

Con un poco de desgana se levantó de su cama caliente y arrastrando los pies caminó hasta el departamento del frente. Golpeo una vez y nada, intentó tres veces más hasta que una queja de Alex le advirtió que si estaban en casa.

 **Espero que sea algo importante, tengo una mujer esperándome en la cama, a quien por cierto estaba a punto de hacerle llegar al mismo cielo –**

 **Entendí el punto Alex –** interrumpió la morena **– solo vengo por helado –**

 **¿Comenzaron los antojos? –**

 **Eso creo, al menos me ha pedido algo sencillo –**

 **¿Sabor? –** preguntó mientras buscaba en la nevera

 **Dijo que cualquiera estaba bien –**

 **Ten –** en sus manos tenía como 5 tipos de sabores

 **Solo vine por uno –** dijo confundida

 **Si una embarazada te pide helado pero no especifica el sabor, estás perdida. Ellas tienden a cambiar de gustos rápidamente, te recomiendo que al menos tengas otras opciones, hasta yo se eso –**

 **Gracias, no lo había pensado –**

 **Lo que sea, además es para que no vuelvas a interrumpirnos en medio de algo importante –**

 **No volverá a pasar –** dijo como despedida

 **Eso espero –** dijo cerrando la puerta **– solo espero que Ally no se haya dormido –** resoplo para sí misma, pero la suerte no la acompaño

...

Elise había estado irritada todo el día en la empresa, lo cual significaba gritos por aquí y regaños por allá, Alex solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Era lo único que pedia, eso y un poco de pizza. Pero al entrar a su casa lo único que la recibió fue el aroma de la comida que tanto odiaba pero su novia se empeñaba en hacer y la cara de una Regina más cansada que ella.

 **¿Otra vez?** – preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá, la morena asintió

 **Me voy durante dos horas y cuando vuelvo me la encuentro así ¿Quién fue esta vez? –**

 **Creo que fue el conserje –**

 **¿El conserje? –** preguntó extrañada

 **Algo de que su colonia le causaba nauseas, la verdad no tengo idea solo sé que no puedo sacarme sus gritos de mi cabeza. ¿Grita también así en la cama? –** lo único que recibió fue un golpe tanto de Regina como de su esposa

 **Las embarazadas suelen tener los sentidos más desarrollados, supongo que Elise no soportará algunos olores por eso –** opinó Ally

 **Solo sé que amenazó con despedirlo si mañana "ese olor nauseabundo no desaparecía" pobre hombre debiste verlo todo avergonzado –** Alex sonrió al recordar la cara del hombre **– en fin, no puedo creer que estés huyendo de tu novia embarazada, otra vez –** se burló

 **No estoy huyendo, acaso no puedo visitarlas de vez en cuando –**

 **Pues tus visitas se han incrementado al igual que los cambios de humor de la rubia –**

 **Solo quiero que esté más tranquila cuando vaya a casa, búrlense lo que quieran –** dijo al ver las caras de sus amigas **– pero cuando Elise está enojada da más miedo que yo –**

 **¿Saca la reina malvada que lleva dentro? –** pregunto Ally

 **Exactamente –** de hecho a veces le recordaba a su yo pasado

 **No decías que tú eras la reina malvada –** recordó Alex **– pues ve y hazle frente a otra –**

 **Es fácil decirlo pero –** el teléfono de Alex sonó interrumpiéndolas, Ally contestó, segundos después abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de poner el altavoz

 **Regina Mills si no vienes a casa en este momento no volveré hablarte hasta que nuestra hija nazca y espero por tu bien que hayas traído los tacos que te pedí ¿escuchaste? –**

 **Si amor, ahora voy, solo pasé a saludar a la chicas –** contesto rápidamente Regina y con temor

 **¿Ally acaso lo que veo en el cuello de Regina es una correa? –** se burló Alex ante lo sumisa que sonaba su amiga

 **Y dice Alex que no te preocupes, tus tacos estarán aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –** Regina Mills vengándose señoras

 **¿Qué?** – quiso protestar la joven, pero la voz autoritaria de su jefa la detuvo

 **Smith si en 15 minutos no están aquí voy a reducirte el sueldo –** amenazó antes de colgar

 **Te odio –** dijo Alex a Regina

 **Ya la escuchaste, 15 minutos –** Alex debía recordar que no debía meterse con la reina malvada

* * *

 **4 MES**

 **SORPRESA –** dijeron a coro Mary y Ruby. Regina las miró asombradas y por un instante una sincera sonrisa se implanto en su rostro, pero al escuchar los gritos de sus amigas desapareció, miró nuevamente a las recién llegadas sabiendo que ellas también aportarían con su cuota de exigencias

 **Genial, dos más a la lista –** dijo suspirando **– llegan a tiempo para pelearse por el puesto –**

 **¿Puesto de qué? –** preguntó confundida Ruby

 **YO SERÉ SU MADRINA –** el grito de Alex lo explicó todo

 **DE ESO NADA MUCHACHITA –** ese grito no podía ser sino de Snow que ante la mirada sorprendida de todos entró como un huracán

 **Pasa –** dijo Regina a Ruby , al ver que se quedaba estática en la puerta, tal vez por la escena que se presentaba ante ella

Parecía increíble que aquella pelea hubiera empezado a raíz de un simple comentario que hizo Elise **"si se pelean así por elegir una película, cuando elijamos la madrina de nuestro bebe ni me lo imagino"** tan pronto escucharon aquella oración, las mujeres tomaron una actitud de combate.

 **Así que eres amiga de Regina –** dijo Amy

 **Supongo, quiero de decir si –** contestó con timidez Ruby, un momento ¿Ruby tímida? Si efectivamente lo estaba, había conocido personas liberales, de hecho ella mismo lo era, pero aquella castaña era de otro mundo, en el poco tiempo que la había escuchado hablar, la dejo con la boca abierta más de una vez

 **Tengo que conocer ese pueblito suyo, si las mujeres ahí son como tú, definitivamente será mi paraíso –** la loba mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, _maldita sea, reacciona_ se reprendía mentalmente

 **Ustedes dos dejen de coquetear, llegó la hora –** interrumpió Alex para disgusto de Amy y alivio de Ruby

 **Chicas de verdad, no es necesario hacer esto –** decía una incómoda Elise

 **Claro que si –** dijo Mary

Decidieron que discutir no las llevaría a nada, así que buscaron un plan B, todas las mujeres expondrían el por qué debían Elise y Regina elegirlas como madrina de su bebe. Era una idea estúpida según Regina e innecesaria según Elise, pero las demás eran tercas y no entendían a razones.

Realizaron una especie de sorteo para determinar el orden en que hablarían quedando así: Alex, Amy y Mary al final. Era obvio que si ganaba Alex, su esposa iba por añadidura.

 **Muy bien –** empezó Alex **– Regina soy la primera persona que conociste aquí, recalcaré que casi me matas, te salve la vida, te encontré donde vivir, trabajo y por consecuencia si no fuera por mí no hubieras conocido a la bruja de mi jefa, lo siento rubia, las cosas como son –** Elise miró con reproche a su novia **– Elise, soy tu mejor diseñadora, eso no influye lo sé, pero no olvides el por qué me subiste el sueldo –** las cantidades de veces que Alex tuvo que intervenir para que no las pillaran teniendo sexo – **solo diré eso –** concluyó

 **¿A qué se re… -** quiso hablar Regina pero su novia interrumpió abruptamente con un

 **Siguiente –**

 **Seamos sinceras, soy la persona más guay que existe –** empezó

 **Hey, también soy guay –** protestó Alex

 **Cariño, tu puedes ser la tía guay, yo seré la madrina guay –** dijo Amy **– en fin, quiero trasmitirle mi genialidad al bebe, puedo dejarle uno de mis cuantos autos, llevarla a cualquier parte que desee y sobre todo darle lo que ella quiera, soy la única soltera así que puedo permitírmelo –** todas estaban con la boca abierta ante tales "propuestas" – **Alex y Ally pronto querrán tener sus propio hijos y adiós genialidad. Soy la elección obvia, ya que de madrina de bodas sería un asco –** de pronto hizo una pausa, jugó con sus manos al bajar la mirada **– además, Elise… eres mi única amiga y de verdad me gustaría sentir que formo parte de tu familia –** dijo mostrando su lado sensible por un momento y la rubia sonrió enternecida **– y prometo quedarme con la niña cuando decidan tener un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado –** pero como siempre Amy no podía dejar de ser Amy

 **Eso fue profundo –** dijo atónita Ruby

 **Mi turno –** dijo Mary, Regina conociéndola esperaba un discurso para dormirse, pero la maestra solo tomo un bolígrafo, escribió una pequeña nota y se la pasó a Regina

 **28 años de maldición, me lo debes**

Era todo lo que decía la nota, Regina negó sonriente

 **Pues si tomamos en cuenta eso, todo el pueblo podría competir por ser la madrina –** dijo con sarcasmo, las demás miraban sin comprender, a excepción de Ruby y Elise

 **¿Ruby no vas a decir nada? –** preguntó Ally

 **Creo que ya hay demasiadas personas luchando por este puesto así que no –** contestó con simpleza, además le parecía que requeriría de mucha responsabilidad ser la madrina del bebe de Regina

 **Está decidido, nos quedamos con Ruby -** dijo Regina para librarse de la situación, era muy tarde y solo quería dormir

 **DE ESO NADA –** dijeron las demás mujeres a coro y empezaron a discutir de nuevo

 **Chicas, chicas –** decía Elise pero nadie hizo caso **– CIERREN LA BOCA –** ordenó enojada **– he tenido un día difícil en la empresa y lo único que quiero al volver a casa es descansar junto a mi novia, así que si son tan amables de dejar esta discusión para otro día se los agradecería mucho –**

 **Lo sentimos –** dijeron todas

Poco a poco empezaron a dispersarse, cada una a su casa, exceptuando Mary y Ruby, a quienes Regina las condujo hasta su habitación.

 **¿Estás bien? –** le pregunto Regina a la loba, puesto que había estado callada desde que llegó, ¿Dónde estaba la Ruby alegre de siempre?

 **Claro que si, por que preguntas –**

 **Te noto un poco rara –**

 **De verdad estoy bien –** restó importancia mostrando una gran sonrisa **– solo que –** negó con la cabeza y calló

 **¿Qué? –**

 **Nada olvídalo –**

 **Ruby si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes –**

 **Créeme que cuando descubra que es lo me pasa, serás la primera en saberlo –** Regina no estaba convencida del todo **– y ahora ve que Elise debe estar esperándote –**

 **Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme –** la joven morena asintió

 **...**

Mirar a Regina era darse cuenta de cuan bien le había hecho salir de Storybrooke, no solo encontró el amor de la mano de quien era su jefa, sino también unas grandes amigas con las cuales podía contar siempre, claro que la una estaba más loca que la otra y no pegaban para nada con la personalidad de la ex alcaldesa. Pero ese era el punto, Regina ya no era más esa mujer, ex reina malvada y ex alcaldesa, no. Regina ahora era una mujer diferente, sin embargo aún llevaba consigo lo que la hacia ella.

Ruby miro para sí misma, también había cambiado, los últimos meses había madurado mucho, redescubriéndose a sí misma. Había pasado muchos años siendo amiga de Snow y después de Emma, que nunca se tomó la molestia de descubrir por si misma a Regina, solo escuchaba todo cuanto decían de ella.

Después del divorcio, se volvieron unidas. Quién sabe cómo y por qué tardaron tanto. Presenció de primera mano aquel maravilloso cambio y ahora que eran amigas podía ver a la mujer que salvo a Blanca Nieves de aquel accidente, la mujer de quien se enamoró la Salvadora y sobre todo la mujer que cambió todo por ser la madre de Henry. Podía ver a Regina Mills en su esencia más pura. Y le gustaba, le gustaba haber sido parte de ese cambio.

 **¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellas? –** de eso hablaba, de ver que Regina no ocultaba su lado vulnerable como antes lo hacia

 **No digas tonterías –** rebatió Ruby **– eres la mejor madre del mundo, el haber criado a Henry es la prueba –**

 **Si pero –**

 **Nada de peros, lo harás bien, no, lo harás excelente –**

 **Ruby tiene razón, no te apresures, solo procura disfrutar cada momento que dure el embarazo –** recomendó Sarah

 **Eso es lo más importante, recuerdo que cuando Regina nos perseguía inten –** una fuerte tos interrumpió el relato de Snow, recordándole que Sarah estaba con ellas, la anciana estaba de visita debido a su cita médica trimestral **– lo que quiero decir es que –** continuó bajo la mirada asesina de Regina **– a pesar de las dificultades que teníamos, David y yo vivíamos cada momento del embarazo como algo especial, ya después nos preocuparíamos de lo que vendría –** una reina malvada sedienta de venganza

 **No sabía que tenían hijos –** comentó Sarah

 **Hija –** corrigió Mary

 **Y donde esta –**

 **Pues supongo que en la estación de policía –** contestó inconscientemente, Ruby y Regina golpearon sus frentes con sus manos

 **Con Emma –** se apresuró Ruby a salvar el día **– Emma la cuida, por las tardes –**

 **No me parece un lugar apto para una niña –**

 **No se preocupe, Storybrooke es un pueblo muy tranquilo –** ante la explicación la anciana pareció convencerse

 **Hablando de tranquilidad, creo que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo –**

 **No te olvides de regañar a Elise por saltarse el almuerzo –** dijo Sarah un poco enojada, pues la rubia cancelo su cita con ellas alegando que aun tenia cosas por hacer

 **No lo hare, esa mujer me va escuchar y descuida llevaré algo de comer para ella –** tomó su bolso e hizo señas a Ruby para que la siguiera **– no me importa si tienes que cerrarle con cinta la boca pero por favor no dejes que Snow hable de mas –**

 **Descuida, estaré atenta a todo lo que diga, en cuanto no me duerma –** dijo divertida, pero ya no lo estuvo al sentir un golpe en su hombro **– ¿Qué? No puedes culparme si me duermo, sabes que ellas van hablar solo de bebes y embarazos y eso es algo que no me atrae –** Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de marcharse

 **...**

 **Regina –**

 **Regina nada, no voy hablar contigo –** Elise volvió a llamarla pero la morena no le hizo caso

 **No puedes ignorarme, llevo a tu hija –** por fortuna la visita de Mary y Ruby había concluido, por tanto no molestaban a nadie al discutir como pocas veces lo han hecho

 **Pues sí, llevas a nuestra hija y sin embargo no estas cuidándote como deberías –**

 **Solo fueron un par de horas extras, sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo –**

 **Lo sé, soy tu asistente ¿lo olvidas? –**

 **Lo siento de verdad –** se disculpó mirándola a los ojos, pero Regina desvió la mirada

 **Solo quiero que te cuides –**

 **Y lo hago, me alimento correctamente y hago todo lo que el doctor nos dice, el bebe está bien –**

 **Lo sé pero –** bajo la mirada **– solo quiero que estés cerca de mi todo el tiempo, mi misión es cuidarte y no puedo hacerlo si trabajas horas extras –** confesó, las cosas iban bien pero eso no quitaba la incertidumbre de que cualquier cosa podía pasar, y no se lo perdonaría si no llega a estar ahí para Elise, quien últimamente trabajaba mucho, llegando a quedarse hasta más tarde que sus demás empleados, era la jefa y eso es lo que se esperaba de ella

 **¿Sabes cuál es mi misión? –** preguntó haciendo que la mire **– mi misión es hacerte feliz –** confesó dándole un beso **– y por eso he nombrado a Alex supervisora de todos los proyectos que estamos llevando a cabo –**

 **¿De verdad? –** preguntó feliz sabiendo lo que eso significaba, la rubia asintió y fue bañada por miles de besos de parte de su novia **– espera –** su mirada de volvió de arrepentimiento enseguida, estaba haciendo lo que no soportaría que le hicieran a ella **– estoy apartándote de tu trabajo, ¿Qué clase de novia soy? No puedo exigirte que dejes la empresa solo por el embarazo, eres perfectamente capaz de llevar ambas cosas –**

 **Hey, no estas apartándome de nada, solo dije que ya no llevaría ningún proyecto más, por el momento quiero concentrarme en lo de Amy –** explicó **– y eso puedo hacerlo desde casa o desde la oficina –**

 **Pero tendras menos trabajo ¿verdad? –**

 **Efectivamente –**

 **Eso me deja más tranquila, no quisiera que tengas que dejar algo solo por complacerme –**

 **No es solo por eso, quiero que al bebe no le pase nada y voy a cuidarme para procurar aquello –**

 **También te cuidare mucho para que nada le pase –**

 **¿Estás feliz? –** la morena dijo que si con la cabeza **– Pues misión cumplida –** dijo sonriente

* * *

 **5 MES**

" _Eres como aquellos días en las que el sol y la lluvia, convergen al mismo tiempo"_

 **Eso fue durante nuestra cuarta cita –** dijo enternecida Regina, al encontrar una nota de Elise en su antiguo departamento

 **Ok, la rubia no podía mostrarse más gay –** se burló Alex **– todo el mundo sabe que en esos días hay un arcoíris y un arcoíris es lo más gay que existe en esta vida–** concluyó riéndose

 **Por favor, acaso no lo ves –** interrumpió Amy **– sol y lluvia eso claramente dice "Me pones caliente y mojada" –** concluyó haciendo que Regina se sonroje **– solo que ella quiso hacerlo sonar más romántico –**

 **Pues no la culpo, Regina pondría caliente a cualquiera –** resolvió Ally

 **Esposa presente –** dijo Alex

 **Pues yo creo que Elise está para morir, si no fuera porque te he cogido cariño Regina, te la hubiera quitado hace mucho tiempo** – dijo como si nada Amy

 **Pues gracias por no hacerlo –** respondió sarcásticamente la morena

 **No hay de que –** restó importancia **– por cierto, ¿por qué no estás en tu casa? ¿Otra vez huyendo? –**

 **No, es que –** la risa estrepitosa de Alex no dejo que diera su excusa, inmediatamente se puso roja pues sabía lo que pasaría

 **Aquí mi amiga no está huyendo de los cambios de humor de la rubia –** inició **– resulta que Elise ha despertado cierto apetito sexual y Regina ya no sabe cómo saciarla –** contó sin consentimiento

 **No se burlen –** protestó la morena al ver que sus amigas no paraban de reír **– no es gracioso –**

 **Perdóname Regina pero si lo es –** dijo inocentemente Ally

 **Bueno tal vez, pero juro que no lo es, de pronto esta toda cariñosa como se transforma en una maquina sexual de la cual soy esclava –** al decir esto solo consiguió que el resto volviera a reírse **– no sé por qué son mis amigas –** resolvió ofuscada

 **Ciertamente debo decir que me decepcionas –** habló nuevamente Alex **– tener semejante mujer no aprovecharlo –** esta vez fue Ally quien reclamó

 **Pues si tienes problemas con eso no me molestaría echarte una mano –** la forma en la que Amy hablo no dejaba ver si era o no una broma **– ya sabes, todo sea por el bien común –**

 **No hace falta –** reacciono inmediatamente la morena, pues si bien sabía que Amy no lo haría y hablaba en broma, sus celos no pudieron ser evitados **– acaba de ocurrirme algo –** mintió, solo quería huir de las burlas de sus amigas y comentarios de Amy

 **Ve por ella tigre –** dijeron el resto al verla salir

 **...**

 **Cariño creo que –** dijo Regina emergiendo de entre las piernas de la rubia

 **Shhh –** mando a callar **– como no me des mi orgasmo, voy a enojarme mucho contigo Mills –** amenazó regresándola con sus manos al lugar que estaba antes y Regina volvió a su trabajo **– siiii justo ahí –** gimió y la morena aceleró sus movimientos, solo quería acabar con todo, estaba muy agotada **– Oh por Dios no pares –** exigió entre jadeos, las respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas hasta que alcanzó su séptimo orgasmo en la noche **– joder cada vez se pone mejor** – suspiró mientras se enroscaba en el cuerpo de su novia

 **Ahora descansa amor –** dijo mientras acariciaba la pancita de su novia

 **Te amo –** sonrió ante las caricias **– ya quiero que sea mañana –**

 **Yo también –** confesó sonriente **\- ¿Qué crees que sea? –**

 **Pues por si no te has dado cuenta Henry y tú ya me han convencido de que es niña –**

 **Creo que solo Alex piensa que será niño –** comentó divertida

 **Pues sus ilusiones morirán mañana –**

 **Escuchaste cariño –** se dirigió al bebe **– tu tía Alex perderá 200 dólares contra tu tía Amy, porque serás una hermosa princesa –**

 **Aun no puedo creer que hayan apostado con nuestra bebe –**

 **No te preocupes, la mitad del dinero será para nosotras, ya me encargare de eso –** dijo determinante, nadie apostaba con su bebe y salía libre

 **...**

El momento esperado había llegado, al principio querían que fuera sorpresa el sexo del bebe pero como era de esperar, tanto Regina como Elise querían tener todo listo para cuando naciera. Así que ahí estaban ellas junto a toda su extraña familia esperando a que el doctor llegara.

 **¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? –** se quejaba Alex quien estaba incluso más nerviosa que las madres

 **Alex –** regañó su esposa, mirando disimuladamente a Sarah

 **Buenos días señoras –** entró saludando el medico

 **Señorita –** corrigió Amy

 **¿Todas son parte de la familia? –** preguntó y todas asintieron

 **Muy bien ¿Listas para saber si es niña o niño? –** asintieron con más fuerza

Minutos después, Elise ya tenía el extraño gel en su vientre mientras el doctor miraba concentradamente la pantalla donde se observaba a su bebe.

 **Felicidades –** el doctor hizo una pausa dramática y las demás se acercaron a la pantalla expectantes a la noticia, Alex estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, 200 dólares estaban en juego **– es una niña –** anuncio

Todas las mujeres celebraron tal noticia, Sarah un poco más emocionada que el resto no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Alex lamentaba su perdida pero de todos modos estaba feliz y no podía esperar a enseñarle a la niña a montar en su moto, Ally observaban con especial atención a su sobrina ya que no pudo evitar imaginarse una situación similar pero con su esposa, Amy sonrió mientras intercalaba su mirada entre el monitor y las demás personas ¿Así se sentía pertenecer a una familia?

Pero quienes ciertamente estaban en otro mundo eran Regina y Elise, ambas perdidas en su mirada, compartiendo aquel maravilloso momento, como si nada más existiera, lentamente acercaron sus rostro hasta que la distancia era casi inexistente.

 **Te amo –** dijeron al mismo tiempo y el beso que se dieron podría haber roto cualquier maldición si hubieran estado en Storybrooke

 **...**

 **ES UNA NIÑA –** gritaron la morena y la rubia

 **Lo sabía –** dijo emocionado Henry. Habían prometido hacer una video llamada para contarles todo

 **Una pequeña princesa –** dijo Mary

 **Así es, y va ser la más linda princesa –** completó Regina

 **Felicidades –** dijo David y las chicas lo agradecieron

 **Seguiré siendo el hombre de la casa –** intervino Henry

 **Y un gran hermano mayor –** dijo Elise con ternura

 **Gracias –** el chico no pudo evitar mostrarse tímido, casi había olvidado el cómo llamó a Elise hace un par de meses

 **Y díganme ¿ya eligieron el nombre? –**

 **Aun no –**

 **Regina Mills el nombre es muy importante –** regañó Snow

 **Lo sé pero, quiero que la primera vez que la vea, determine su nombre –**

 **Está bien, en ese caso debo decirle a la abuela que postergue el tejido de la mantita que quiere hacer para la niña –**

 **Era una sorpresa abuela –** se quejó Henry

 **...**

 **La primera vez que estuve aquí no pude observarla bien –** la primera vez que había estado ahí, solo pudo concentrarse en encontrar a su novia **– tenías razón es igual al que tengo en Storybrooke –** dijo observando en manzano

 **Le prometí a mi madre que un día recuperaría la casa de la abuela –**

 **Y has cumplido –** puntualizó

 **Un poco tarde –** confesó **– hubo un tiempo que no quería comprarla, quería eliminar todo recuerdo que relacionara a mi familia para dejar de sufrir, pero gracias a ti me di cuenta que el pasado no es algo que determine nuestro futuro, inconscientemente me vi junto a ti, viviendo aquí dentro de muchos años cuando tengamos el pelo grisáceo, mirando a varios niños jugar –**

 **¿Aún no nace nuestra hija y ya te ves teniendo nietos? –** preguntó inocentemente

 **Nadie dijo que esos niños debían ser nuestros nietos –** rebatió divertida **– pero nada me haría más feliz que eso, sin embargo estaba pensando en hacer una extensión de la fundación, hay mucho espacio aquí ¿Qué te parece? –**

 **Que es muy lindo de tu parte –**

 **Mientras tanto he pensado que si decidimos agrandar la familia, la casa de mis padres seria perfecta –**

 **¿Conservas la casa de tus padres? –** nunca la había escuchado hablar de tal casa

 **Puede que al final, no me haya desecho de mi pasado –** dijo invitándola a salir del lugar pues la segunda parada era aquella casa

 **...**

La mansión de Regina no tenía nada que envidiarle a esta que tenía en frente. Era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, el exterior completamente blanco y los interiores variaban en cada estancia.

 **Es magnifica –** dijo asombrada Regina

 **Nunca me acostumbre a vivir aquí si te soy sincera, pero al menos tenía mucho espacio para jugar y esconderme de todos si estaba molesta –**

 **Hubiera deseado conocer a tu yo de ese entonces –**

 **Solo diré que no era un ángel precisamente –**

 **Pues lo dudo –**

 **Entonces ¿Regina Mills quisieras hacer de mi felicidad aún más grande de lo que ya es, mudándote conmigo en el futuro? –** pidió románticamente

 **Claro que si –** dijo imaginando dar la misma respuesta pero en una situación más especial

La verdad es que no habían hablado de matrimonio, al fin y al cabo su relación nunca siguió el orden establecido. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que ninguna de las dos quisiera casarse, solo que por el momento querían vivir el embarazo sin pensar en nada más, aún tenían tiempo para lo demás.

 **¿Qué raro? –** dijo Regina al recibir una llamada de Gold

 **¿Crees que llegó el gran día? –** preguntó Elise pues ya era tiempo

 **Oh por Dios es verdad –** contestó inmediatamente

 **Necesitaba calmarme y quien mejor para hacerlo que la Reina Malvada –** fue el saludo de Rumple

 **¿Esta llamada significa lo que creo? –** preguntó emocionada, nunca en su vida había imaginado tener esta conversación con quien antaño le hizo mucho daño

 **Es niño –** aquella respuesta confirmaba su pregunta, Bella y Rumple si decidieron esperar **– soy padre nuevamente –** Regina juró que la voz del hombre se quebró por un instante

 **No lo arruines esta vez –** dijo la morena **– felicidades –** dijo sinceramente, Elise le hizo algunas señas **– Elise también los felicita –**

 **Gracias querida –**

 **Ahora ve y disfruta este momento, no me obligues a ir hasta allá y lanzarte una bola de fuego** – recomendó mirando a la rubia, pues sabía que pronto seria su turno de disfrutar

* * *

 **6 MES**

Elise últimamente estaba sintiéndose mal, más débil y sin energías para hacer cualquier cosa, esto preocupada de sobremanera a Regina, si bien el doctor había dicho que con el avanzar del embarazo él bebe requeriría más nutrientes y por tanto la madre luciría más cansada, ella no estaba segura de que el estado en el que se encontraba su novia fuera normal.

Necesitaba ayuda, los libros podían decir cualquier cosa, pero cada embarazo era diferente. No es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo. Ambas eran madres primerizas, buscaban información en varias fuentes intentando saciar toda su curiosidad, Abby les había dicho que era normal todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso ella cuando esperaba a Ally llego a sentirse igual que Elise. Ante tal declaración decidieron dejar pasar el tema, cuidando aún más la alimentación de la rubia, con el pasar de los días, parecía surtir efecto, aunque no del todo.

 **No deberíamos estar haciendo este viaje –** dijo preocupada Regina mientras conducía

 **Estoy bien –** aseguró su copiloto acariciando su prominente vientre **– mama es muy sobreprotectora –** susurró

 **Pues eso es porque las amo demasiado –** exclamó sonriente

 **Y nosotras a ti –**

 **Henry va estar muy feliz por nuestra visita –**

 **¿Crees deje de comportarse tímido conmigo? –** extrañaba la complicidad que antes tenían

 **No lo mal entiendas, el cree que cometió un error al llamarte madre –**

 **Pero me encantó –**

 **Si bueno, pero él no lo sabe –** condujo unos minutos más antes de divisar el límite de la cuidad, estaba preparada para sentir el estremecimiento de la magia al regresar a su cuerpo cuando una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de la rubia le llamo la atención **\- ¿Elise? –** preguntó asustada deteniendo el coche rápidamente, pero la rubia estaba inconsciente **– ELISE –** gritó saliendo rápidamente del coche ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

 **...**

 **¿Estás segura? –** Azul asintió convencida, detrás de ella Gold también lo hacia

 **Fue el impacto de la magia al entrar en su cuerpo lo que hizo que perdiera la conciencia, al ser una persona de este mundo, Elise no está acostumbrada a tratar con ella –** explicó Rumple

 **El bebe está más que bien –** afirmó Azul nuevamente

 **Pero ¿podremos salir de Storybrooke? –**

 **No veo un motivo por el que no –** comentó el hombre **– ¿Qué sientes tú cuando cruzas el límite al salir? –**

 **Nada –**

 **Pues su caso será el mismo –**

 **Eso me deja un poco más tranquila –**

 **Ahora solo déjala descansar y cuando despierte estará mejor que nunca –** recomendó el hada antes de marcharse, seguido del mago

 **¿Mama?** – entro tímidamente Henry **\- ¿Elise y mi hermanita están bien? –**

 **Lo están, cariño, no te preocupes –**

 **Me asusté mucho –**

 **Yo más –** fue sincera

 **Si la magia hizo esto ¿eso quiere decir que la bebe tiene magia? –**

 **Al parecer –**

 **Genial –** comentó sonriente

 **Acompáñame a preparar la cena –** pidió Regina, en lo que se despertaba su novia quería distraerse para olvidar el susto

Ya en la cocina

 **Ya termine mis exámenes y la abuela te dará mi boleta de notas –** contó Henry

 **¿Es tu forma sutil de decirme que oficialmente estas en vacaciones? –** preguntó suspicaz su madre, el chico asintió sonriente

 **Si te soy sincera, uno de los motivos de nuestra visita es para llevarte con nosotras, Elise no quería que viajes solo otra vez –**

 **¿También tengo una habitación en su departamento? –**

 **Por supuesto que sí y ahora es nuestro departamento –** puntualizó, su hijo se mostraba tímido y Regina ya se hacía una idea del porque **– Elise te quiere mucho y lo sabes –**

 **Ella es genial –** aceptó **– mamá… con respecto a la otra vez –**

 **¿Qué cosa? –** quiso hacerse la desentendida

 **Cuando di a entender que Elise también es mi madre ¿crees que la moleste? –**

 **Claro que no ¿Por qué lo dices? –**

 **Bueno… no soy su hijo y… pensé que… -** era difícil hablar del tema para el

 **Tienes razón no eres mi hijo –** Elise hizo acto de presencia sorprendiendo a los Mills **– pero si soy sincera te quiero como si lo fueras –** confesó **– si eso no te incomoda claro –**

 **¿Entonces está bien que quiera llamarte así? –** ambas mujeres lo miraron enternecidas

 **Solo si tú quieres hacerlo y te sientes cómodo –** contestó Elise

 **Cuando nazca mi hermanita las llamará mama a las dos, así como yo lo hago con Emma. Tengo miedo de que al no tener las mismas madres no sienta que somos hermanos de verdad –** confesó bajando la mirada

 **Eso no pasará –** dijo Regina **– ella te querrá sin importar nada porque tu serás su hermano mayor –** Henry levantó la mirada **\- ¿alguna vez yo te quise menos porque no seas mi hijo biológico? –** negó lentamente, ni cuando le había dado la espalda, ella no dejo de quererlo

 **Y yo los voy a querer a los dos por igual, puedo ser tu madre también si tú quieres –** ofreció Elise

 **Lo quiero –** aceptó sonriente

 **Pues oficialmente ya tienes tres madres –** susurró Regina antes de fundirse en un abrazo

 **...**

 **¿También podrá desaparecer como tú? –**

 **Pues sí, sus poderes dependerán de la enseñanza que reciba –**

 **Nunca dejare de sorprenderme, ahora no solo tengo una novia con magia, sino también una hija –**

 **Lo siento –** hizo un puchero, eran demasiados cambios en la vida de la rubia en los últimos meses

 **No te preocupes, poco a poco voy acostumbrándome –**

 **De lo que si hay que preocuparnos es la falta de control de la magia de nuestra hija –**

 **¿Tan grave es? –**

 **Como mencionaste, puede transportarse si quisiera, ahora al no tener control quien sabe dónde aparecería –**

 **Y con eso te refieres también a mi ¿verdad? –**

 **Efectivamente –**

 **Entonces que hacemos –**

 **Lo mejor será mantenerte relajada y tranquila, ya que lo que tu sientas también lo sentirá él bebe –**

 **Y la magia nace de los sentimientos –** completó la rubia

 **Ya estas aprendiendo –** felicitó la morena

 **Estoy lista –** llegó Ruby interrumpiéndolas

 **Muy bien, déjame poner todo en orden –** Elise caminó hasta algunas de sus cámaras **– ¿mi amor me ayudas? –** pidió

 **Claro –** con un solo movimiento de manos de pronto todo estaba armado y en su lugar

El principal motivo de su viaje era ese, grabar algunas tomas para la campaña de Amy. The Queen seria grabado con nada más y nada menos que magia de verdad. El concepto era simple, un mundo fantástico en donde una reina y su fiel lobo derrotaban a un ejército con solo el aroma de su perfume. Cursi y fantasioso, sí, pero eso era lo que vendía.

 **Cuando quieras Ruby –** dijo Elise, asumiendo su papel de directora

 **Solo no te desmayes rubia –** comentó. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, su respiración empezó a acelerarse y cuando los abrió, un tono ámbar predominaba en ellos. Lo que pasó a continuación Elise estaba segura de que jamás lo olvidaría, donde estaba Ruby ahora una gran loba con brillante pelaje se alzaba

 **Wow –** no había mas palabras para describir su fascinación **– tu turno Regina –** habló sin dejar de mirar a la loba

 **Segura que quieres que sea la "Reina" –**

 **Cuando pensé en esto, estaba segura de que tú lo serias –** la morena se mostraba tímida **– además con ese hechizo tuyo de cambio de apariencia, podrás pasar desapercibida, se cuánto odias ser "famosa" –** se burló recordando cuando en una revista de negocios salía una foto suya con la leyenda "Regina Mills, la ejecutiva que robo el corazón de Heat" y su novia no reaccionó con mucha alegría

 **Primero, no soy una ejecutiva –**

 **Eres una reina –**

 **Segundo, no robe el corazón de la empresa –**

 **Solo el mío** –

 **Deja de ser tan dulce –** dijo la morena y Ruby gruño a lo lejos, cansada de escuchar **– bueno entonces ¿lista para ver a la reina malvada? –** la rubia asintió

Otro movimiento de mano y un vestido azul con negro cubrió su cuerpo, su pelo se volvió largo y el maquillaje oscuro le daba un aura poderosa. La transformación de Ruby quedó en el olvido, ahora Elise solo tenía en su cerebro aquella imagen.

Regina activo el hechizo y su rostro cambio al de una mujer desconocida, un poco más joven, pero eso no importaba, de su retina el rostro de su novia no se marchaba. Cuando volvió en sí, tuvo que hacer señas a Ruby quien también estaba estupefacta. Quería terminar con todo esto, de pronto tuvo la necesidad de romper con los dientes aquel vestido.

 **...**

 **¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? –**

 **Si lo supiera, no estaría frustrada –** dijo pensativa. Ese mismo día regresarían a SF pero antes la rubia, había tenido la extraña necesidad de comer algo que no sabia

 **Ya estoy listo –** interrumpió Henry

 **Pon tu equipaje en el coche –**

 **Podemos pasar por Granny's antes –** pidió el chico

 **No sería un amala idea –**

Cuando pisaron el establecimiento, un olor particular inundó los sentidos de Elise

 **Quiero lo que sea que esté preparando –** pidió a la abuela

 **Marchando un especial de la casa –** dijo la anciana **– esta era la comida favorita de Regina cuando vivía aquí. Me sorprende que no lo hayas recomendado –** reprochó a la morena

 **Bueno al menos ya sabemos que tendrá buenos gustos –** dijo Regina

 **Buenos días –** saludó Emma, era su hora libre y le apeteció pasar a comer algo

 **Hola ma –**

 **Creí que ya te habrías marchado chico –**

 **Elise tenía un antojo –** explicó, causando cierta incomodidad en la salvadora

 **Entiendo –** susurró **– felicidades –** se dirigió a la pareja **– la última vez que nos vimos no tuve tiempo de felicitarlas –**

 **Gracias –** dijeron ambas **\- ¿Cómo has estado? –** preguntó Regina mirando sus manos, clara referencia a su magia

 **La verdad es que bien, empiezo a ser la de antes –**

 **Me alegro –** dijo sinceramente

 **Tu pedido Emma –** dijo Ruby tendiéndole una bolsa

 **Bueno, regresare a comisaria, buen viaje –** se despidió de las mujeres **– llámame todos los días –** pidió a su hijo **– voy a extrañarte –** le revolvió su peinado

 **Yo también Ma –** finalmente salió del lugar

 **Me alegra que lo esté superando –** susurró Elise abrazándola por detrás y causando una sonrisa en Regina al sentir el enorme bulto en su espalda

 **Quisiera que vuelva a ser feliz –** refiriéndose a Emma

 **Regina –** Elise interrumpió en voz baja porque algo extraordinario estaba pasando

 **Emma no es mala, solo que últimamente –**

 **Mi amor –**

 **Si tan solo… puedes dejar de golpear mi espalda baja –** pidió sonriente

 **No soy yo –** susurró feliz

 **OH POR DIOS –** se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, aquel grito también atrajo la atención de todos los comensales **\- ¿es ella? –** Elise asintió – HENRY, HENRY ven – llamó, queria compartir este momento

 **¿Puedo? –** pidió permiso, la rubia asintió y el chico coloco su mano sobre su vientre **– no siento nada –** dijo confundido

 **Espera un momento y veras –** recomendó su madre

 **WOW –** exclamó emocionado **– hola pequeña, me llamo Henry y soy tu hermano mayor –** se presentó ante la mirada dulce de las dos mujeres **– estoy ansioso por conocerte, vamos a divertirnos mucho ya lo veras –** prometió y la niña se movió con más ganas alegrando a la familia

 **Estoy tan feliz –** confesó Elise, sentir a su hija moverse dentro de ella era increíble, algo único, difícil de explicar

 **Felicidades mamas –** dijo la Abuela sonriente

 **Gracias –** contestaron – pero por mucho que nos guste estar aquí, debemos irnos sino perderemos el vuelo –

 **Ya escuchaste Ruby –** dijo la abuela, como siempre la loba era la encargada de llevarlas - ¿Ruby? – pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando el vacío, Regina y la Abuela mostraron preocupación

 **¿Ruby? –** probó la morena

 **Ah… si… el aeropuerto, debemos darnos prisa o perderan el avión –** habló rápidamente la loba cuando salió de su trance **– vayan subiendo al coche, ya los alcanzo –** Elise y Henry salieron primero

 **Ruby ha estado extraña últimamente –** comentó Regina y la abuela asintió dándole la razón **– ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasa?** – esta vez negó **– entiendo –** hizo una pausa **– gracias por todo –**

 **De nada querida, espero que vuelvan pronto –**

 **Así será –** dijo como despedida

 **Creo tener una idea de lo que tiene mi nieta, pero es mejor que no lo sepas Regina –** dijo para sí misma la anciana viendo a la morena salir. Segundos después su nieta apareció

 **Me voy abuela –**

 **Espera un momento –** dijo con voz autoritaria **\- ¿Estas bien? –**

 **Ehh… claro que si abuelita –** la anciana entrecerró los ojos

 **Sabes a lo que me refiero –** miro hacia la ventana por la cual se veía a Regina subir al coche, entonces Ruby lo entendió, su abuela era inteligente, bajó la mirada apenada

 **Estoy bien –** dijo esta vez con poco convencimiento **– tengo que irme –**

 **Ve, pero cuando vuelvas hablaremos –** su nieta asintió

* * *

 **7 MES**

 **Elise escucha –**

 **No mi amor escúchame a mí –** continuo con un folleto en la mano **– es una de las mejores escuelas de aquí, tienen instructoras muy competentes y además –**

 **Si lo sé, pero esta –** señaló también el folleto que tenía en su mano **– también es una escuela excelente, está más cerca de casa y –**

 **Pero la mía tiene más años de experiencia –**

 **Solo son dos años más que la mía –**

 **Pero son dos años muy importantes –** la morena estaba a punto de rebatir cuando una mano se levantó, pidiendo ser escuchada, como si estuviera en una clase

 **Mmm, ¿puedo decir algo? –** dijo Henry, las mujeres asintieron **– es lógico que van a seguir discutiendo por eso –**

 **No discutimos cariño –** dijo Regina **– solo debatimos –**

 **Y "eso" son clases de pre-parto, muy importante antes de tener un bebe –** dijo Elise

 **Ok –** el chico puso los ojos en blanco, como lo haría su madre **– van a seguir "debatiendo" por ver quién tiene la razón y si no salimos dentro de los próximos 15 minutos voy a estar enojado con ustedes por el resto de mi vida –** puede ser exagerado para todos, pero las mujeres habían elegido precisamente ese día debatir cual era la mejor escuela para las clases de pre-parto. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? Pues aquel día Henry iba hacer valido su regalo de cumpleaños. Y por Dios que nadie se metía entre Marvel y ese chico **– vamos a portarnos como personas maduras y resolvamos esto de la forma más seria, honesta y democrática –** recomendó, ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas

 **Está bien –** aceptaron

 **Genial –** metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando una moneda **– ¿cara o cruz? –** preguntó a Elise

 **¿Por qué ella?** – dijo Regina

 **Es la embarazada, tiene ventaja –** explico

 **Cruz –** eligió, el chico lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó y la extendió abriendo la mano **– cara, gana mamá –**

 **Siiii –** festejo la morena

 **Ahora si vámonos –** ordenó Henry guardando su moneda

 **...**

 _ **No puedo creer que de verdad lo haya dicho –**_

 _ **Cariño, Elise te quiere por eso te lo dijo –**_

 _ **Wow, aún no lo creo –**_ _decía cada vez más emocionado_

 _ **Y yo no creo haber encontrado a un hombre maravilloso como tú –**_ _confesó_

 _ **Te amo –**_ _suspiró_ _ **– a ti y a nuestra hija –**_

 _ **También te amo papa –**_ _dijo Elise, apareciendo en el coche_ _ **– también a ti mama –**_

 _ **Yo también te quiero cariño –**_

 _De pronto quien conducía ya no era su padre, sino Regina y el copiloto era ella. Sonrió extrañada, miró a todas partes y sus padres ya no estaban, su hija no dejaba de moverse y una luz intensa dañaba sus ojos. Miro a frente y un coche venía a toda velocidad y sin control. Gritó diciéndole a Regina que lo esquivara pero la morena no la escuchaba, seguía hablando de algo, hizo señas pero nada, el coche las embistió irremediablemente._

Tan pronto sintió el impacto, despertó asustada, sudando y con el corazón a mil. Algunas lágrimas salieron.

 **Tranquila** – Regina también se levantó alarmada y la abrazó inmediatamente **– tanquila, estoy aquí –** intentaba calmar los temblores en el cuerpo de su novia, al cabo de algunos minutos Elise dejo de temblar mientras la morena no dejaba de abrazarla con fuerza – **¿otra vez?** – preguntó angustiada y la rubia asintió **– tranquila ya pasó, ahora necesito que te calmes, piensa en la niña –** recomendó

A mitad del séptimo mes, Elise empezó a soñar cosas raras, al principio nada que la asustase, sin embargo los sueños se hicieron pesadillas, una concretamente. El accidente de sus padres, pero al final el accidente lo sufrían ellas.

 **¿Y si esto significa algo? –** susurró con temor la rubia

 **¡Hey! –** llamó Regina **– mírame… solo son sueños –** dijo con seguridad **– no significan nada, no va a pasarles nada, no voy a dejar que les pase nada –** consoló

Los sueños no significan nada. Era la más grande mentira que Regina hubiera dicho, ella mejor que nadie sabía que los sueños siempre quieren decir algo, creció en un mundo mágico donde les daban gran importancia. Pero eso no se lo contaría a su novia, solo haría que se preocupe.

Quería ayudarla. Por mucho que Elise dijera que estaba bien, la falta de sueño estaba pasándole factura, su sonrisa ya no era tan luminosa como antes, y el brillo de sus ojos tampoco era el mismo. Aquella pesadilla la estaba consumiendo, pensar que nuevamente perdería a su familia como varios años atrás, llenaba su corazón de dolor.

Elise apenas pegaba un ojo una vez que se despertaba de una pesadilla. Temía que al cerrar los ojos los ojos, la pesadilla volviese. ¿Y si perdía a su hija? las lágrimas solo aumentaron ante ese horrible pensamiento.

Por otro lado Regina se limitaba a darle todo el cariño que tenía, la abrazada con todas sus fuerzas intentándole transmitirle paz y tranquilidad pues ya no sabía qué más hacer para calmarla, le dolía ver a la madre de su hija así.

 **¿Estas mejor? –** preguntó Regina luego de un largo silencio

 **Si –** mintió Elise

 **Todo estará bien –** depositó un beso en su frente, llevó sus manos al vientre abrazándola por detrás **– mama no dejara que nada malo pase –** dijo al bebe

 **Gracias –** susurró enternecida **– siempre me siento segura contigo –** sintióun claro movimiento en su vientre **– y ella también –**

 **Es mi deber protegerlas –** dijo – **ahora intenta descansar de nuevo –** la rubia asintió pero el descanso nunca llegó

 **...**

 **BUENOS DÍAS FAMILIA –** entró una emocionada Alex al departamento como siempre sin llamar

 **Alex no tienes que ser tan ruidosa en la mañana –** regañó Regina

 **BUENOS DÍAS FAMILIA –** esta vez fue Henry

 **Definitivamente tiene que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo contigo –**

Desde su viaje a Los Angeles, Henry no había dejado de sonreír, según él era la persona más feliz del mundo, sumándole al hecho de que allá donde fuera o cualquier cosa que hiciera, estaba Alex. Ambos eran como niños, desde la perspectiva de Regina, adorables desde la de Ally.

 **No vas a alejarme de mi sobrino favorito –** alegó Alex, empezó a llamarlo asi desde hace algunos días **– además hoy voy a llevarlo a un lugar increíble –**

 **¿Dónde? –** preguntó Henry

 **Es sorpresa –** al ver que sus madres iban a protestar, habló enseguida **– y ni se les ocurra decir nada, necesitan un día a solas –** compartió una profunda mirada con las mujeres, dando a entender a lo que se refería, pues tenía conocimiento de aquellas pesadillas

 **¿Puedo ir? Porfa porfa –** rogó el niño

 **Está bien –** accedió Elise **– pero no le des mucha comida chatarra –** advirtió

 **Prometido –** dijo Alex, pero al girarse guiño el ojo a Henry **– ve por una chaqueta –**

 **Voy –** salió corriendo

 **Henry –** regañaron sus madres

 **A veces siento pena por el –** se burló Alex

 **Y yo de Ally –** dijo Regina

 **...**

 **En qué piensas –** no recibió respuesta alguna **– Elise –**

 **¿Qué? –** dijo distraída **– lo siento ¿me decías? –**

 **En qué piensas –** preguntó de nuevo

 **Nada importante –**

 **Pues para no ser importante estas muy distraída –** dijo esperando pacientemente a que su novia se abra con ella

 **¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –** la morena asintió **– pues, en ese caso ve por tu abrigo –** Regina la miró con incertidumbre **– hazme caso –**

 **Ok, voy –** dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación

 **Eres igual a Henry –** susurró Elise

Se acostumbró a que al preguntarle a su novia a donde iban, esta le respondiese con alguna otra pregunta, así que, cuando le pregunto esta vez le sorprendió su respuesta

 **Vamos a visitar a unas personas muy especiales para mí –**

Tenía una ligera idea de a lo que se refería la rubia y lo comprobó cuando después de media hora entraban a un cementerio. Iban a visitar a los padres de Elise.

 **Mama, Papa –** dijo con tristeza, llegaron hace algunos minutos pero la rubia no había encontrado el valor para hablar hasta ese momento **– perdón por haber dejado de venir –** Regina sintió que debía darle su espacio y quiso alejarse pero su novia no le dejo **– espero sepan perdonarme… quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante –** tomo la mano de la morena **– ella es Regina, mi novia y la madre de mi hija –** suspiró antes de continuar **– sí, estoy embarazada y sí, me gustan las mujeres, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabían antes que yo –** recordó las veces que sus padres insistían en que invitara a su vecina a cenar, Elise se sentía atraída por aquella muchacha y cuando estaba con ella, siempre se ponía nerviosa y hacia algo ridículo, así que nunca la invitó **– deben ser muchas noticias para procesar en un solo día –** sonrió al decir aquello **– pero solo quería que la conocieran, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la amo mucho y sé que algún día va ser mi esposa –** prometió y el corazón de Regina comenzó a latir muy fuerte **– claro, si es que ella también quiere –** se dirigió a la morena

 **Es lo que más quiero –** contestó enternecida, no solo por la propuesta sino por la forma que hablaba, sabía que esta era la primera vez que Elise visitaba a sus padres desde que asumió el poder de la empresa

La rubia hablo de matrimonio. No era una proposición en toda la regla, pero era una promesa de que algún día las dos llegarían a casarse. Ambas sabían que eso pasaría eventualmente, iban a tener una hija, lo demás vendría a su tiempo, su relación nunca había seguido el orden establecido.

 **Lucy, Elías –** Regina aclaró su voz, no sabía exactamente que decir

 **No es necesario que –**

 **Quiero hacerlo –** dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios **– quiero agradecerles por tan maravillosa hija –** volvió de nuevo a las lapidas **– sé que están orgullosos de la gran mujer en la que se ha convertido su hija, así como yo lo estoy cada día. Elise es tan fuerte, inteligente, generosa e independiente y todo gracias a ustedes. Voy a protegerla, cuidarla y estar junto a ella, siempre, se los prometo. Quiero hacerla muy feliz –**

 **Ya lo haces –** interrumpió limpiándose las lágrimas **– te amo –**

 **También te amo –**

Elise veía ahora su vida, tuvo una familia hermosa y la perdió. Sin embargo con el tiempo, volvió a encontrar otra, una más grande. No sabía si sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, pero si sabía que esto era precisamente lo que ellos querían que tuviera y que aquella visita además de necesaria para Elise, fue especial para Regina. Así que esa noche por fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

 **Gracias –** susurró mientras mirando la foto de sus padres

* * *

 **8 MES**

 **Te lo juro Regina, si no soy su madrina, hare que la despedida de soltera de Elise sea inolvidable –** amenazó Amy **– llevare tantas stripers como me sean posible y hare que la rubia despida su soltería como se debe –**

 **No te atreverías –**

 **Ponme a prueba –** se retaron con la mirada por un momento y después rompieron a reír hasta que Ally llamó pidiendo la ayuda de la castaña – **no bromeo –** dijo aun riendo, mientras salía de la habitación. Regina dejo de reírse inmediatamente, puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió pintando la pared

La cuenta regresiva para el gran momento había empezado, así que llegó la hora de decorar la habitación de la niña. Como siempre todas las "tías" estaban ahí ayudándolas.

 **¿Cómo va todo Picasso? –** preguntó Elise desde la puerta

 **¡Hey! No deberías estar aquí –** advirtió la morena **– el olor te hará daño –**

 **No exageres la habitación está muy bien ventilada –** ignorando las advertencias de su novia entro **– no es justo que no pueda ayudar –** hizo un adorable puchero – **debimos preparar esta habitación hace meses –**

 **Si mal no recuerdo, hace meses estábamos ocupadas con el proyecto de Amy –**

 **Un proyecto que salió perfecto –** Regina asintió reconociendo – **aun no dan con la actriz que los deslumbro en el comercial –**

 **Y nunca lo harán –** sonrió – **El caso es que te advertí que a partir del octavo mes no te dejaría hacer nada –**

 **Pero –**

 **Y también dije que nada de reclamos y aceptaste –**

 **Está bien –** aceptó derrotada

 **LLEGARON LOS MUEBLES –** entró corriendo Henry

 **Iré a recibirlos –** dijo Elise

 **Con cuidado –**

 **Solo firmare el recibo cariño, el bolígrafo no va dañarme –**

 **...**

 **Pieza C en el orificio A2 –** recitó Ally

 **No veo ningún orificio A2 –** dijo Alex

 **Debe estar ahí –**

 **Terminé –** interrumpió entusiasmada Amy

 **¿Cómo es posible que termines antes que nosotras –** protestó Alex, no estaba en sus planes dejarse ganar por Amy

 **Eso es cariño porque soy buena en todo –** dijo con suficiencia

 **Ja, menos en meterte en problemas por mujeres –**

 **Deja de hablar y termina tu parte de la cuna –** ordenó, sabiendo que se refería al nuevo problema que tenía con el novio de una chica con las que tuvo una aventura **– además no es mi culpa que su novia no se sienta amada con él. Solo le di mi hombro para llorar –** el hombro, las piernas, mejor dicho todo su cuerpo

 **No puede ser bueno para mi salud mental estar rodeada de mujeres –** exclamó Henry

 **No es bueno para nadie estar rodeado por ESTAS mujeres –** dijo Elise poniendo los platos **– la comida ya está, iré a buscar a tu madre –** en medio de su camino la puerta sonó **– Henry cariño ve abrir –** ordenó y así lo hizo el muchacho

Cuando abrió, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una niña, ojos cafés, misma altura y el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Henry. Llevaba consigo un libro y una mochila en los hombros.

 **Hola soy Sam y –**

 **La historia se repite –** exclamó el chico con los ojos abiertos, pues le recordaba mucho al día que él se presentó en el departamento de Emma **– lo siento, continua ¿Y? –** preguntó queriendo saber lo que iba decir antes de interrumpirla

 **¿Y quién diablos eres tú? –** Henry lejos de ofenderse solo abrió la boca ante el temperamento de Sam

 **Veo que no has cambiado –** se oyó una voz

 **ELISE –** gritó entusiasmada y corriendo a abrazarla. Todas las demás observaban a aquella niña con curiosidad, más al ver la naturalidad que al parecer tenia Elise y Sam – **te extrañé mucho –**

 **Yo también pequeña –** confesó, estaba más grande y su pelo había cambiado **– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –**

 **Estamos de visita, mama y Jhon me dieron permiso para visitarte –**

 **Has crecido mucho –**

 **No tanto como quisiera pero es lo que hay –** dijo con simpleza – **en cambio creo que otras cosas si han crecido, el número de personas aquí y Dios que le paso a tu panza –** dijo sorprendida

 **Se llama estar embarazada -** dijo Henry con burla

 **Ya lo sé genio, era una pregunta retórica –** contestó Sam y Henry bajo la mirada intimidado **\- ¿Quién es el padre? –**

 **Bueno ya termine y ahora me muero de hambre –** hizo su aparición Regina

 **Ella –** Elise contestó la pregunta de Sam

 **Cool –** dijo sin pedir más explicaciones

 **¿Sam? –** preguntó insegura la morena **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **Visitarla –** señaló a Elise **– ¿porque esas señoras me miran raro? –** susurró ya que las tres seguían asombradas

 **Chicas, ella es Sam. Antes vivía en la fundación y nos hicimos muy cercanas –**

 **Gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que era tu hija, ahora puedo volver a respirar –** dijo Alex

 **...**

 **Acabo de hablar con su madre y dice la verdad –** dijo Elise a su novia

 **¿Acaso pensabas que mentía? –** reclamó la niña

 **No te hagas la inocente conmigo, ambas sabemos de lo que eres capaz. O estas olvidando las veces que te escapaste para venir aquí –** Sam bajó la mirada avergonzada y Henry sonrió ante el pequeño regaño

 **¿Así que están casadas? –** preguntó para desviar el tema

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron hablando de sus respectivas vidas y todo lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Mientras las demás terminaban lo que estaban haciendo, no avanzarían mucho, por suerte aún tenían un mes para terminarlo.

 **No hay que ser genios para saber que querían una noche a solas y para borrarme de la ecuación les propuse que me dejaran venir aquí –**

 **Me agrada esta niña –** dijo Amy **– no se anda por las ramas –**

 **Entonces habrá que prepararte una cama –** dijo Regina

 **Hay una cama plegable debajo de la de Henry –** puntualizó Elise **\- ¿Te importa compartir la habitación? –** le preguntó al chico

 **Para nada –** sonrió con malicia, pues durante la tarde no habían dejado de molestarse y hacerse bromas y era su turno de vengarse

 **...**

 **¿Por qué siento que de pronto tenemos una guardería en casa? –** preguntó Regina observando la escena

 **Hicieron trampa –** se quejó Henry

 **Nada de eso, ganamos justamente –** rebatió Sam

 **¿Quieren una revancha para que les pateemos el trasero otra vez? –** se burló Amy

 **Ya veremos quien le patea el trasero a quien –** Alex dijo ofendida

 **Nadie pateara a nadie, la cena está lista –** intervino Ally **– y tu Alex compórtate o no comerás el postre –** se acercó para susurrarle **– y no precisamente el que preparo Regina** –

 **Tengan un poco de pudor hay niños presentes –** se quejó Amy avanzando con ellos hacia la cocina

 **A esta ya se le pego el instinto maternal –** se burló Alex

Comieron entre risas y anécdotas, en medio de la cena Alex advirtió que si no tenía cuidado Sam terminaría convirtiéndose en Amy, la castaña refunfuño indignada mientras que la niña dijo que eso sería "cool" a sus ojos, Amy era una mujer sin responsabilidades, un trabajo que le gustaba y con mucho dinero, ¿debería ser el sueño de todo niño verdad?

 **Con niñas como tú hacen que me den ganas de tener hijos –** respondió Amy ante esa explicación

Un par de horas más tarde, Amy, Alex y Ally se despedían y la pareja se dedicó a acostar a los niños. Ambas con una sola imagen en sus mentes. Después de algunos años estarían haciendo lo mismo pero con sus hijos.

 **Tienes una gran colección de comics –** dijo observándolos Sam

 **¿Te gustan? –**

 **¿Bromeas? Los amo. Deberías ver la colección que tengo en casa –**

 **Y tú la mía –**

 **¿No vives aquí? –** preguntó extrañada

 **Ehhh –** Henry se golpeó mentalmente, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de esta sin hablar de mas **– no, vivo con mi otra madre, en un pueblo de Maine –**

 **¿Tienes tres madres? –**

 **Si algo así –**

 **Cool –**

 **¿Quieres saber cómo encontré a mi otra madre Emma? –**

 **¿Involucra algún tipo de escape? –** Henry sonrió con suficiencia

 **Tengo entendido que sueles escaparte también –** la niña asintió **– pues lo mío es mucho más grande que eso –** los ojos de Sam se iluminaron **– imagina un viaje desde Maine hasta Boston –** Sam abrió la boca sorprendida, luego empezó a dar saltitos emocionada

 **Cuenta y exagera –**

 **...**

 **Pero no quiero irme –**

 **¿Puede quedarse un día más? –** pidió Henry y la madre de Sam los miró enternecida pero no había nada que hacer

 **Lo siento cariño pero sabes que Jhon tiene que volver al trabajo –** dijo la mujer a su hija

 **Además –** habló esta vez el hombre **\- ¿recuerdas que haremos cuando volvamos a casa? –**

 **¿Vas a comprar el coche? –** Jhon o como mentalmente lo llamaba por ahora, su padre, había ahorrado por años para permitirse un nuevo auto, Sam estaba muy emocionado por eso

 **Si y te prometí que será el que más te guste –** la madre de Sam negó sonriente, a veces su esposo era muy complaciente con la niña

 **Coool –** lo abrazó **– adiós Elise –** ahora abrazó a la rubia **– volveré a visitarte algún día, Henry me ha dado algunas ideas –**

 **¿Qué tu qué? –** Regina se vio interrumpida cuando Sam también la abrazó

 **Adiós Regina –** miró tímidamente a Henry **– adiós Henry –** depositó un beso en su mejilla **– gracias por el comic –** dijo levantando el comic que le regalo

 **De nada –** ambos niños se miraron sonrojados

 **De nuevo gracias por cuidarla –**

 **Cuando quieran –** contestó la rubia **– pórtate bien –** le dijo a Sam

 **Lo intentare –** cuando salieron, la niña regreso corriendo – **casi lo olvido, adiós bebe –** acaricio el vientre de Elise **– ahora si adiós –** en medio de todas las despedidas Henry estaba a punto de escapar, sabía que su madre le daría una reprimenda por contarle a Sam sobre su escapada

 **Henry Daniel Mills –** Regina lo descubrió

 **¿Es necesario que digas mi nombre completo? –** agradeció que Sam se hubiera marchado pues estaba seguro de que se burlaría

 **...**

 **Henry tiene novia, Henry tiene novia –** canturreaba Alex para molestarlo

 **No es mi novia –**

 **Pues ese beso y ese sonrojo dice muchas cosas –** también Elise se buró

 **MAMA –** se quejó, eran en esos momentos en los cuales a Henry la llamaba mama sin darse cuenta, cuando Elise sonreía como una tonta **\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –**

 **Comprar ropa para la niña –** dijo Regina quien observaba concentradamente cada conjunto

 **Voy a comprarle una chaqueta de cuero para cuando la lleve en mi moto –** dijo Alex entusiasmada

 **Tu no pondrás a mi bebe en esa cosa –** interrumpió Regina

 **No te quejabas cuando te llevaba en ella –** la rubia miró con curiosidad **– ¿no te lo ha contado? –** negó **– temblaba cada vez que se subía, deberías haberla visto –** dijo

 **No temblaba –** negó rotundamente Regina

 **Claro que lo hacías, agarrabas con tanta fuerza mi chaqueta que la dejabas toda arrugada –** siguió burlándose **– si me esfuerzo aun puedo escuchar los grititos que daba en cada vuelta –** su novia, hijo y amiga rompieron a reír

 **No te rías –**

 **Lo siento cariño –** se disculpó intentando controlar su risa

 **Miren esto –** Ally llegó hasta ellas sosteniendo un mini traje de ballet **– es la cosa más adorable que he visto –**

 **No, esto es la cosa más adorable que verán** – interrumpió Amy levantando una camiseta que ponía "Mi tía es sexy"

 **No vas a ponerle eso a mi hija** – dijo Elise

 **Ya lo veremos** –

Al final del día terminó comprándolo a escondidas, así como Ally el traje de ballet, Alex un mini traje de las Cazafantasmas y la chaqueta y Henry una camiseta de Supergirl. No negarían que la niña iba a tener variedad en su vestimenta.

* * *

 **9 MES**

Los días estaban contados, por Elise estaba contados hasta las horas y por Regina incluso los minutos. Sabían que un día estaría acostadas justas mientras la morena no dejaba de hablarle a la niña, así como al otro día podían estar con la niña ya en brazos.

Todo estaba listo, la habitación, la cuna, los juguetes, la ropa, el bolso listo y preparado para la emergencia. Lo único que faltaba era el bebe.

 **Auch –** se quejó Elise

 **¿Ya viene el bebe? Oh por Dios, respira –** una alterada Regina se levantaba de la cama

 **La única que tiene que respirar eres tu mi amor –** sonrió con ternura **– tranquila solo fue una contracción normal –** volvió a mirar las fotos, su álbum, nueve fotos que representaban todo el proceso de embarazo

 **Siento que voy a morir de impaciencia –** confesó

 **Lo sé, yo también –**

 **Es que ya quiero verla, mirar sus ojitos, tocar sus pequeñas manos, va ser hermosa –** cerró los ojos intentando imaginarlas –

 **Si es como tú, seguro que lo es –**

 **¿Estás nerviosa? –** sería su primer parto, era normal que sintiera eso

 **Nerviosa no es la palabra, asustada diría yo –**

 **¿Asustada? –**

 **Tengo miedo de que algo pase en el parto, no sé, los bebes son muy delicados y –**

 **Detente ahí, no voy a dejar que entres en tu estado pesimista. Nada va a pasarle nada, el doctor dijo que todo estaba perfecto –**

 **Si pero –**

 **Nada de peros –** la beso para transmitirle calma, fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar frente a su vientre **– hola pequeña –** saludó con ternura **– ¿puedes decirle a tu madre que vas a ser fuerte y nada te pasara? porque al parecer no quiere creerme a mí –** la rubia le sacó la lengua **– estoy deseando que nazcas, mami y yo vamos a quererte mucho, también tu hermano Henry, ni que decir de todas tus tias. Van a volverse locas cuando te vean, no esperes esa reacción de nosotras porque es probable que lloremos –** Elise asintió dándole la razón **– tienes mucha ropita tejida por tu abuela Sarah, tu tia Snow, Granny que insistirá en que la llames abuela también y Abby –** solo esperaban que la niña no sea alérgica a la lana o tendrían un gran problema – **Van a consentirte mucho, sobre todo tu tía Amy, por favor no dejes que te ponga esa camiseta horrenda –** advirtió – **tía Ruby dice que dejara que te subas en ella y te dará largos paseos por el bosque –** recordó la llamada que recibió hace unos días **– tus tías Alex y Ally, Dios esas mujeres están igual de impacientes que nosotras, creo que el corazón de Alex se ablandara un poco más y Ally por fin conseguirá que acepte tener un hijo**. **Sé que ambas lo desean –** Ally sobretodo y Alex no puede negarle nada – H **enry ya planea darte una clase exhaustiva de Comics y Películas, gracias a Dios tiene un buen gusto –** no importaba cuantas veces le dijeran al chico, así su hermana aun no pueda comprenderlo, empezaría las clases porque si - **tu tío David dice que te enseñará a montar, o al menos eso es lo que él piensa, ya cometí ese error con Henry, no dejare que él te de clases –** sonrió al recordar lo emocionado que el hombre estaba al decir aquello, David podía ser tan sensible como su esposa si se lo propone **– lo que si dejaré es que Gold te de unas lecciones de magia, cada vez que vayamos de visita, debemos estar seguras de la capacidad que vas a tener. Por suerte Belle esta averiguando todo sobre bebes entre seres mágicos y mortales, su hijo también tiene poderes así que tendras un fuerte competidor –** Elise aun tenia dudas respecto a la magia, pero confiaba en Regina **\- ¿Ves? Somos una gran familia y el árbol genealógico de Henry es un desastre pero –**

 **Te acostumbraras, yo lo estoy haciendo –** intervino la rubia

 **Pero todos vamos a quererte mucho, así que no tardes en salir –**

 **Auch –** otra contracción

 **Además, creo que ya sé cómo llamarte –** su novia la miró expectante

 **¿De verdad? Dimelo AHHH -** esta vez la contracción ya no era normal **– cariño creo que la niña te hizo caso AHHH –**

 **¿Qué?** –

 **QUE YA VIENE AHHHH –** gritó de dolor

 **Tranquila, respira, respira voy a preparar el coche, llamaré a las chicas –** mientras buscaba las llaves del coche, entro a la habitación de Henry **– HENRY TU HERMANA VIENE EN CAMINO, BUSCA EL BOLSO CON LAS COSAS –** el chico se levantó de inmediato

 **Mama, tu ropa –** indicó pues Regina estaba solo en camisón muy pequeño, tenía que cambiarse

 **DATE PRISA –** la morena se puso lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo, pero antes aporreó la puerta vecina

 **¿Qué es lo que pasa?** – una somnolienta Alex salió en pijamas

 **Elise…** **bebe… sacar coche… ya viene –** fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo

 **¿Qué?** – debido al sueño apenas había entendido ¿Bebe? ¿Ya viene? Abrió los ojos exaltada **– EL BEBE YA VIENE, EL BEBE YA VIENE, ALLY EL BEBE YA VIENE DATE PRISA LLAMA A AMY Y ACTIVA LA OPERACIÓN CIGÜEÑA –** nombre y plan cortesía de Henry

 **Estoy en eso –** salió con el móvil en la mano **– AMY NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTAN NI CON QUIEN, OPERACIÓN CIGÜEÑA EN MARCHA –**

 **YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ –** entraron y vieron a una sudorosa Elise y a un Henry muy nervioso, pues no sabía que hacer **– tranquila Elise, respira, respira –** dijo Alex

 **NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER O TE DESPIDO –** el dolor estaba matándola, todos la miraron asustados

 **Tranquila –** dijo esta vez Henry

 **Lo siento cariño, está bien voy a tranquilizarme –**

 **Regina está sacando el coche, tenemos que bajar –** dijo Ally

 **...**

Una apresurada Amy llegaba al hospital, aparcó su auto como pudo, una ambulancia desocupada obstruía la entrada. Tenía que hacer algo, al salir todo el mundo la quedaba viendo.

 **QUE DIABLOS ESTAN MIRANDO –** les gritó a todos y estos empezaron a caminar, menos el señor de la ambulancia **– TU –** señaló al hombre **– APARTA ESA AMBULANCIA DE LA ENTRADA ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR UNA EMERGENCIA Y TE ASEGURO QUE LA PACIENTE TIENE PEOR TEMPERAMENTO QUE YO –** el hombre asustado hizo lo que la mujer pedia

Eliminado el problema, entró corriendo a recepción. Ganándose otra vez las miradas.

 **Señorita, mi amiga está a punto de dar a luz, llegara en cualquier momento, necesito una silla –** pidió de la forma más amable que pudo. La recepcionista levanto la mirada del ordenador solo para sonrojarse ante lo que veía

 **Eh, yo ¿necesita algo?** – el cerebro de la pobre chica dejo de funcionar

 **Una silla por favor –** repitió observándola fijamente, no estaba tan mal **– y probablemente tu numero –** le dio un guiño coqueto **– ya sabes, solo por si vuelvo a necesitar otra silla –**

 **En… enseguida –** tartamudeó

 **...**

 **Tranquila mi amor –** repetía una y otra vez Regina sin apartar la vista del camino

 **Pagaron unas costosas clases de pre-parto solo para aprender a decir eso –** reclamó Alex desde la parte de atrás donde estaban, Ally al otro extremo y Elise en el medio

 **A estas alturas apenas y recuerdo el nombre de nuestra instructora –**

 **¿POR QUÉ QUIERES RECORDAR EL NOMBRE DE ESA? –** reclamó Elise, apretando las manos de sus amigas **– sabía que esa mujer se te insinuaba, solo tenías que ver cómo te miraba –** apretó con más fuerza

 **Regina estoy segura que tu mano es la que debe estar siendo torturada, no las nuestras –** exclamó adolorida Ally

 **Espero que Amy este cumpliendo su parte de la operación –** dijo Henry quien se mantenía callado, ya las demás gritaban lo suficiente

 **Llegamos –**

Salieron presurosas y ayudaron a bajar a Elise, Amy ya estaba con un enfermero esperándolas.

 **¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? –** dijo alarmada Ally y tapándole los ojos a Henry

 **He salido corriendo en cuanto me llamaste, tenía compañía –** explicó señalando su ropa interior de encaje con una bata casi igual de transparente **– así que ya te imaginaras que estábamos haciendo o estábamos a punto de hacer –**

 **No se te ocurrió pedir alguna bata a los enfermeros –** dijo con obviedad Alex

 **No, pero ya sé a quién pedirle –** inmediatamente pensó en la recepcionista

 **...**

 **Aún falta que se dilate un poco más y estaremos listos –**

 **¿Mas? –** preguntó con sufrimiento Elise

 **Solo será un par de horas, mientras tanto prepararemos todo –**

 **Ya falta poco amor, lo estás haciendo perfecto –** consoló la morena

 **Quiero que esto termine de una vez –**

 **Falta poco, pronto la tendremos junto a nosotras –** tendió su mano y Elise la agarró con fuerza **– ahora podré contarle a nuestra hija como su mami le rompió la mano a mama el día de su nacimiento –** intentó bromear para mitigar el dolor

El par de horas pasó volando y Elise estaba lista para traer al mundo a su hija, primero se llevaron a la madre para prepararla, quince minutos después una enfermera salía.

 **¿El padre de niña? – p** reguntó al grupo de mujeres y un niño

 **Madre –** corrigió Regina **– soy yo –**

 **Muy bien señora sígame –** la prepararon antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca, su novia ahí, lista para el parto. Había llegado la hora, después de 9 largos meses

 **Estoy aquí –** dijo cuándo Elise la llamó **– vas hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo –**

 **No más feliz que yo –** compartieron un tierno beso

 **Muy bien, la niña está ansiosa por salir, no me sorprende teniendo a dos preciosas madres –** dijo el doctor **– Sra. Barton en cuanto le diga, puje con todas sus fuerzas ¿entendido? –** la rubia asintió tomando la mano que le ofrecía su novia **– puje –** dijo y así empezó todo

Horas de laborioso parto, lágrimas de dolor per parte de Elise y de impotencias por parte de Regina que no soportaba ver a su amada sufrir. Sin embargo, ambas sabían que estas lagrimas pronto se convertirían en de felicidad.

 **Lo estás haciendo bien, sigue así –** la motivaba Regina **– te amo, gracias por darme este regalo tan maravilloso –** la morena beso a su novia, no fue una buena idea, no si una contracción llega en ese momento, Elise aprisionó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Regina, haciéndolo sangrar levemente

 **Una vez que la cabeza este afuera, lo demás es pan comido, solo falta poco –** informó el medico

Las palabras de amor seguían siendo susurradas, el sudor secado y las indicaciones de doctor no cesaban, hasta que el llanto de una niña inundó el lugar.

 **Lo hiciste mi amor lo hiciste** – llenó de besos toda la cara sudorosa de Elise

 **¿Quiere la madre cortar el cordón? –** preguntó el doctor

 **Ve –** dijo la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio

Regina se acercó cautelosamente, temblaba como nunca, pues el fruto más puro de su amor a Elise estaba ahí, frente a ella, llorando. Cortó con sumo cuidado aquello que mantenía unidas a sus dos grandes amores.

Llegó el momento de sostenerla en brazos, la niña seguía llorando.

 **Shhh tranquila, calma, mama está aquí –** susurró, sintió sus lágrimas correr por su rostro **– te amo –** la niña abrió los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo para las dos. Tenía los ojos como su madre, también el pelo, a simple vista parecía una copia de Elise, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Decir que el momento compartido, era perfecto es poco, la niña no apartaba la vista, Regina tampoco.

 **Bienvenida, Lucy –** dijo por fin el nombre a la par que una lágrima descendía. Todo en completo silencio.

Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por algo que no estaba en sus planes escuchar.

 **La estamos perdiendo –** primero sonó a un lejano susurro **– HE PERDIDO LOS SIGNOS, NO HAY RESPUESTA –**

Regina regresó a la tierra, miró asustada a todos lados, su novia en la camilla siendo reanimada.

 **¿Qué está pasando? –** Lucy empezó a llorar de nuevo **\- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –** exigió respuesta, mas nadie se la dio

Le quitaron a la niña, debían prepararla y bañarla. Intentó acercarse a Elise pero no le dejaron.

 **Señora Mills, tiene que retirarse por favor –** ordenó una enfermera

 **No, ¿Por qué Elise no despierta?** **¿Qué pasa? –**

 **Por favor señora –** pidió nuevamente

 **Regina, Regina –** por primera vez el doctor la llamó por su nombre **– cálmate, sé que quieres ayudar y saber lo que pasa. Pero la única forma de ayudarla es dejándonos trabajar para descubrir que está pasando –**

Regina asintió, la misma enfermera la condujo hasta la sala de espera, donde sus amigas y Sarah estaban esperándolas con sonrisas que se borraron al ver las lágrimas de Regina.

* * *

Capitulo largo, no compensa mi larga ausencia pero espero les guste.

Al inicio tuve un enorme bloqueo que me dificultaba desarrollar la historia, cuando lo supere, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Me dije que volvería nada más terminarlos pero no contaba con que mi salud no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

En fin, gracias a las personas que me han escrito preguntando como estoy, siento no haber respondido. Espero que el capítulo les motive a dejar comentarios y sugerencias, cualquier cosa.

Gracias por leer.


	34. Lucy

**\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Regina ? –**

 **\- Regina ¿Qué está pasando con mi niña? –**

 **\- ¿Elise y la niña están bien? Regina contesta –**

Las voces de Alex, Sarah y Amy sonaban lejanas, lo único que Regina procesaba era la imagen de su hija mirándola fijamente y la de su novia siendo reanimada por los doctores. ¿Acaso era una pesadilla?

Al cabo de varios minutos, el doctor salió visiblemente agotado. Pudieron recuperarla, es lo único importaba, Regina volvió a respirar, pero no tuvo descanso, tenía que llenar ciertos papeles referentes a la niña, después la dejarían ver a Elise.

Regina no dijo una sola palabra, por lo que tuvo que ser una de las enfermeras quien les explicara a las demás personas lo que pasaba. Después de la explicación ofreció darle algo que ponerse a Amy. Las demás partieron a la cafetería, estaban preocupadas, sobretodo Henry, quería hablar con su madre y decirle que todo saldría bien. Rogaba que lo que sea que le paso a Elise, no sea grave.

* * *

 **\- No puede decir que lo que paso ahí dentro es normal –**

 **\- Sra. Mills, no voy a mentirle –** hizo una breve pausa **– En un parto normal y que estaba programado para que se desarrolle como cualquier otro, no hay razón para que la paciente entrara en paro, al menos no por tanto tiempo como el que duró. Intentamos encontrar una explicación y aun trabajamos en ello –**

 **\- ¿Aún no la tienen? –**

 **\- Siendo sincero, en mi caso, es la primera vez que presencio un cuadro similar. Haremos todo lo posible para determinar a qué se debió –** su voz mostró preocupación

 **\- Pero acaba de decirme que Elise está bien –**

 **\- Y lo está, perfectamente diría yo –**

 **\- ¿Entonces por qué me está contando todo esto como si fuera algo grave –** el doctor suspiró

 **\- Como ya le dije, no es normal que una persona con un perfecto estado de salud entre en paro de la nada, más aun cuando los signos vitales segundos antes estaban perfectamente normales –** suspiró **–Al segundo todos los signos estaban y al siguiente desaparecieron. No hay explicación lógica para que algo así ocurriese –**

Lógica, esa fue la palabra que hizo a Regina reaccionar. En ese mundo se regía por la lógica y cosas explicables. Su mundo, no. Si lo que le paso a Elise no tenía explicación en San Francisco, tal vez, en Storybrooke, sí.

 **\- Mientras tanto, por precaución nos gustaría que la Sra. Barton se quede en observación un par de días –** Regina asintió

 **\- ¿Lucy está bien? –**

 **\- La niña está perfectamente bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo están haciéndole los exámenes de rutina –** unos golpes interrumpieron

 **\- Perdón –** una enfermera asomaba su cabeza por la puerta **– la paciente ya despertó –** informó refiriéndose a Elise

 **\- Gracias –** dijo el doctor y la mujer se fue

 **\- ¿Puedo verla? –** pidió esperanzada

 **\- Por supuesto, en unos minutos iré a darme una vuelta y evaluar su estado –** explicó **\- le diré a las enfermeras que lleven a Lucy –**

* * *

Odiaba lo hospitales, eso era un hecho. Verse rodeada de paredes blancas y un olor característico no era algo que le fascinase. Mucho menos que al despertar un par de enfermeros la recibieran. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Aquello no era normal.

 **\- Hey –** la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de la voz de Regina hizo que se olvidara de todo. Los enfermeros salieron para darles privacidad

 **\- Hey –** contestó sonriente pero la cara de Regina no expresaba lo mismo, algo estaba pasando pero no sabía el que

 **\- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera nunca más –** ordenó la morena con voz quebrada y lanzándose al pecho de la rubia **– creí que te estaba perdiendo –**

 **\- ¿Perderme? ¿de que estas hablando? –** Regina levantó la mirada y la rubia al ver las lágrimas en su rostro endureció su gesto **\- mi amor que está pasando –**

 **\- ¿No recuerdas nada? –** Elise negó

 **\- Lo último que me acuerdo es el llanto de nuestra hija y verte a ti cortando el cordón y después desperté aquí, siendo observada por esos enfermeros –**

La cara que tenía su novia le decía a Regina que era verdad, con delicadeza y procurando no asustarla procedió a contarle todo lo que paso, aquellos minutos en los cuales creyó morir de angustia.

 **\- Me asusté mucho –** confesó Regina

 **\- Lo siento tanto cariño –** hizo todo lo posible para abrazarla **– siento haberte asustado, pero ya paso –**

 **\- Dicen que tienes que quedarte un par de días solo por precaución –**

 **\- Pero estoy bien, ellos mismo lo dijeron –**

 **\- Si pero también dijeron que lo que paso no era normal –** dijo pensativa

 **\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría? –** Elise conocía a su novia y sabía que Regina tenía algo que decir

 **\- Creo que esto tiene que ver con algo relacionado a la magia –** dijo **– no sé, si los médicos no encuentran una explicación para esto, puede que se deba a que es algo mágico –**

 **\- ¿Pero nuestra hija está bien? –** poco le importaba si ella tenía algún problema mágico, su hija también poseía magia ¿y si algo le pasa a ella?

 **\- No te preocupes, ella esta perfecta –** sonrió al darse cuenta que Elise aun desconocía el nombre de la niña

 **\- Sí, pero me refiero al aspecto mágico –** susurró

 **\- Tranquila cariño, Lucy está bien, te lo aseguro –** Elise había dejado de escuchar al oír el nombre de su hija y Regina se dio cuenta

 **\- ¿Lucy?** – preguntó emocionada, su novia asintió **\- ¿le pusiste como mi madre? –** Regina asintió dos veces **– eres la mejor –** su sonrisa no podía ser más luminosa, tomo del suéter de la morena acercándola para darle un beso, uno apasionado para demostrarle todo lo que sentía **– Te amo… gracias –** dijo al finalizar el beso

 **\- Wow –** expresó recuperando el aliento, nunca se cansaría de besar a su hermosa rubia

 **\- Miren quien está aquí –** entro una alegre enfermera, trayendo consigo a Lucy **– estaba ansiosa de ver a sus mamis. Las dejo para que puedan alimentarla –** dijo antes de salir por donde entro

 **\- Ven aquí mi amor –** Regina la levantó de la cuna **– tienes que conocer a tu mami, no te preocupes ya la regañe por el susto que nos dio –** Elise estaba impaciente por verla, sus ojos brillaban y todo. Algo que hacia profundamente feliz a Regina **– es igualita a ti** – dijo depositándola junto a su madre

 **\- Hola –** fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al ver a su hija, sus ojos se empañaron enseguida **– siento haberte asustado, a ti y a tu madre –** la miró detenidamente, cada rasgo fue memorizado – **Eres tan hermosa –**

 **\- Te dije que era igualita a ti –**

 **\- No sé qué decir –** confesó, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle pero las palabras no le alcanzaban

 **\- Yo tampoco ¿Es increíble verdad?** – tanto amor pero no saber cómo expresarlo **– no te apresures, tenemos toda una vida para demostrarle lo que sentimos –**

 **\- No puedo creer que por fin este aquí. Nuestra preciosa Lucy –** la niña se removió un poco **– de verdad es nuestra hija –** comentó con asombro

 **\- Cien por ciento tuya y mía –** aseguró Regina, sabía que a los ojos de Elise aún era increíble pensar que ambas eran de verdad sus madres, por primera vez agradecía a la magia todo lo que le había dado

 **\- Gracias –** dijo mirando fijamente a Regina

 **\- Gracias a ti –** contestó, de pronto Lucy empezó a quejarse – **supongo que tiene hambre –** señaló **\- ¿necesitas ayuda? –** ofreció al darse cuenta de que sería la primera vez

 **\- Creo que lo tengo controlado. Alex tiene razón, esas clases deben servir para algo –**

 **\- Ok… con cuidado –** Elise buscaba la mejor posición

 **\- Wow, creo que se moría de hambre –** Lucy succionaba con fuerza y rapidez **– se siente extraño –**

Regina contemplaba embelesada aquella imagen, podían pasar horas y ella no se cansaría, al contrario. Solo quería aprovechar cada pequeño minuto junto a su familia, vivir las experiencias que con Henry tuvo que hacerlo sola, pero ahora no, ahora tenía a la mujer de su vida junto a ella.

 **\- No cabe duda que esa niña es tu hija Regina –** bromeó Alex entrando a la habitación, seguida de su esposa y Amy **– el doctor dijo que estaba bien si entrabamos, solo estábamos dándoles tiempo –** explico

 **\- No me sorprende que solo en una situación así, pueda verle un pecho a esta rubia –** Amy aprovecho que ni Henry, ni Sarah estaban para decirlo **– ¿Qué? –** todas la miraban con ojos entrecerrados **– era mi oportunidad para decirlo, el momento lo ameritaba –** defendió

 **\- Owww, es hermosa –** dijo Ally con sus ojos completamente iluminados, Alex sabía a qué se debían **\- ¿ya podemos saber el nombre? –** pidió esperanzada

 **\- Lucy –** contestaron ambas madres, todas acordaron que era un nombre precioso **\- ¿Dónde están Henry y Sarah? –** preguntó solo Regina

 **\- Están por venir –** contesto Amy

 **\- ¿Amy por qué llevas una bata? –** esta vez fue Elise quien preguntó con total extrañeza

 **\- Una larga historia –** explicó bajo las miradas desaprobatorias de las demás **– si quieres el resumen solo tienes que ver lo que traigo debajo –** enseguida llevó sus manos a los botones

 **\- Nooo –** dijeron todas, sobre todo Regina

 **\- MAMA, MAMA –** entro corriendo Henry, detrás de él, Sarah

 **\- Salvada por la campana –** restó importancia Amy. Elise se acomodó mejor al ver que su hija dejo de comer y ahora prestaba atención a las voces que la rodeaban con los ojos muy abiertos

 **\- Cariño, te presento a tu hermanita, Lucy –** dijo Regina dándole paso a su hijo

 **\- Lucy es un bonito nombre –** con ojos curiosos se acercó aún más **– hola Lucy, soy tu hermano mayor. Vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos ya lo veras –** prometió

 **\- Se parece mucho a ti –** Sarah también se acercó **\- ¿puedo cargarla? –**

 **\- Claro que si –** aceptó Elise tendiéndole a la niña

 **\- Luego voy yo –** Ally levantó la mano

 **\- Después yo –** dijo Alex

 **\- Entonces asumo que voy al último –** se quejó Amy

Una a una, fueron tomando a la niña, diciéndole cosas y señalando cuan hermosa y perfecta era. Alex y Ally se miraron cómplices, tal vez había llegado la hora. Cuando llego el turno de Amy, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañen, por suerte lo pudo disimular ante todas, bueno, menos ante Elise.

Apenas minutos después el doctor hizo acto de presencia, pidiendo que solo las madres se queden en la habitación. Constató de nuevo que tanto Elise como Lucy estaba bien, pero aun mantuvo su decisión de tener a la rubia en observación.

* * *

Era ya muy noche, Henry apenas podía mantenerse despierto, la adrenalina había pasado y ahora simplemente estaba cansado. Descansaba, dormido, en el hombro de Ally, esta a su vez en el de Alex, que también estaba sobre el de Sarah o al menos eso fue lo que Regina vio al salir de la habitación.

 **\- Estaban agotados –** explicó Sarah sonriente

 **\- Ya lo veo –** con cariño despertó a su hijo y a las demás **– por qué no van a casa y descansan un poco –** recomendó

 **\- Regina tiene razón, lo único que hacemos aquí es coger frio –** apoyó Sarah **– supongo que te quedaras aquí –** se dirigió a la morena, quien asintió segura

Tendió las llaves del coche a Alex quien más dormida que despierta las aceptó, acto seguido se marcharon no sin antes prometer que volverían a primera hora.

Al volver a la habitación fue recibida por su novia, estaba de nuevo alimentando a Lucy o estaba intentándolo pues la niña estaba inquieta.

 **\- Déjame a mí –** pidió Regina, levanto a su hija con sumo cuidado y la acuno entre sus brazos, inmediatamente la niña dejo de quejarse

 **\- Ya veo, solo necesitaba a su madre –** reconoció con ternura

 **\- Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres Barton –** dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

 **\- Dirás Mills –** corrigió **– quiero que tenga tu apellido –** Regina apreció aquel detalle pero quería que también llevase el de la rubia

 **\- ¿Por qué no el de las dos?** – exclamó y Elise sabía que su novia no daría su brazo a torcer

 **\- Está bien, pero el tuyo ira primero –** aceptó la rubia **– Lucy Mills Barton –** repitió para sí misma

 **\- Suena perfecto –** bostezó

 **\- Deberías ir a casa y descansar –** la morena sonrió

 **\- Estas loca si piensas que voy hacer eso, no pienso separarme de ustedes –**

 **\- Pero debes estar muy cansada –** Elise solo quería que Regina esté bien

 **\- Lo estoy, pero aquel sofá parece muy cómodo –** señaló aunque probablemente era mentira **– además ¿Qué harías si nuestra hija despierta y me quiere a mí? –** señaló a Lucy que volvió a dormir, dejando claro su habilidad con la niña

 **\- No voy a poder convencerte ¿verdad? –** la morena negó divertida **– está bien pero ve a pedir unas sábanas –** exigió

 **\- Ok iré en un momento –** restó importancia mientras depositaba de nuevo a Lucy en la cama

 **\- Ahora –** su voz no admitía un no

 **\- Creí que tu mal humor se iría cuando Lucy naciera –** dijo divertida, al ver la cara de su novia se retractó **– ok, ahora vuelvo –** había olvidado que Elise podía ser igual de exigente que ella **– aprovecharé para llamar a Storybrooke –**

No solo por la gran noticia, también para averiguar que le pasaba a Elise. Tenía que averiguar a qué se debía ese extraño suceso, necesitaba de la ayuda de Gold y tal vez del hada Azul, esperaba que sea algo pasajero y sin mayor importancia, Elise estaba bien, no podía ser nada grave.

* * *

 **\- ¿Ya está más tranquila?** – preguntó con precaución Regina

 **\- No sabría decirte con exactitud –** respondió con cautela David, al fondo escuchó otros gritos de alegría

 **\- Mejor esperemos un poco más –**

Como no, Snow, había reaccionado como era de esperarse, exuberantemente emocionada. Primero grito toda emocionada, luego se calmó pidiendo la descripción más detallada que podía dar de Lucy, después amenazó con no dejarla en paz si no iban pronto a visitarlos y finalmente volvió a emocionarse al imaginarse mil y un cosas que podía enseñarle a la niña, como hacer pajareras.

En el fondo, encontraba divertida a la par de adorable, aunque eso no lo admitiría, la reacción de su amiga. Ella tampoco podía esperar para compartir muchos momentos con su hija, así que no podía culpar a la maestra de su emoción. Cuando se calmó por fin, la felicitó de nuevo al igual que el príncipe, finalmente colgó pero segundos después recibió un mensaje que la hizo sonreír.

" _ **Henry acaba de contarme, ahora entiendo los gritos de Snow (a veces no me gusta ser una loba) estoy muy feliz por ti y estoy segura que también lo estas, y mucho. Felicidades a las dos, seguro es una niña muy hermosa, no tarden en venir a vernos. Me muero por conocerla."**_

Contestó el mensaje agradeciendo a Ruby por tan hermosas palabras, prometiendo también que estarían en Storybrooke más pronto de lo que imaginaran.

Ahora solo le faltaba hablar con su antiguo maestro, suspiró, necesitaba respuestas y que estas sean buenas.

* * *

 **\- Pensé que te habías ido –** dijo al ver quien entraba por la puerta

 **\- Bueno es que he estado un poco ocupada –** sonrió con inocencia, una sonrisa que Elise muy bien sabia como interpretar

 **\- No me digas, con la dueña del uniforme que llevas puesto –** retó, conocía muy bien a Amy **– cualquiera que te vea pensaría que eres una enfermera de aquí –**

 **\- No negaras que una muy sexy –**

 **\- Lo que digas –** con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a las bromas de su amiga

 **\- ¿Regina? –** sabía que aquella morena no se iría, pero no la encontraba

 **\- Salió hacer un par de llamadas –** explicó **– debes morirte de frio con ese uniforme –**

 **\- La verdad es que si –** se acercó para poder mirar de cerca a Lucy **– solo quería despedirme antes de irme –** dijo sin apartar la mirada de la niña

 **\- Antes te he visto llorar –** recordó el primer contacto de la castaña con su hija

 **\- ¿Quién yo? –** soltó una risa nerviosa **– debiste confundirte con Ally –** intentó sonar segura

 **\- Amy –** dijo con paciencia

Sabía que a su amiga le costaba ser emocional, siempre despreocupada, mostrando una cara de coquetería y diversión que podría convencer a todo el mundo. Sin embargo Elise aprendió a conocerla y sabía que detrás de todo aquello se escondía una persona sensible y centrada, que intentaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Las pocas veces que Amy mostraba sus emociones se retractaba con una broma sin sentido pues según ella, es mejor reír que llorar.

 **\- Aquella vez en tu casa hablaba en serio –** empezó Amy y la rubia la invito a que continuase con su mirada **– cuando dije que quería ser parte de tu familia –** su voz sonaba débil

 **\- Y lo eres –** interrumpió

 **\- Lo sé pero, es difícil volver a confiar en las personas y peor aún creer que tienes una familia cuando la tuya te ha dado la espalda y ha renegado de ti –** susurró **– a veces me cuesta creer que todas ustedes me hayan aceptado tal y como soy –** confesó **– en fin, mis defectos no son fáciles de soportar –** sonrió

 **\- ¿Defectos? El único defecto que tienes es meterte en problemas por mujeres –** bromeó para aligerar el ambiente

 **\- Yo lo considero una virtud –** siguió la broma

 **\- Amy, eres una buena persona, un poco loca, pero una gran persona al fin y al cabo, eres una buena amiga y eres MI mejor amiga –** dijo con énfasis **– y nada me hace más feliz que tenerte en mi familia, te lo aseguro –**

 **\- Oh por dios basta, vas hacer que llore y sabes lo mucho que odio eso –** respiró intentando calmarse, cuando sus padres la votaron de casa por ser gay, prometió que sería la última vez que lloraba

 **\- Ven acá –** extendió sus brazos para abrazarla

 **\- Si Regina llega a entrar por esa puerta no quiero que piense cosas que no son –** disfrutaba el abrazo pero aquello no era lo suyo

 **\- Regina y yo hemos estado hablando y pensamos que tu –**

 **\- Me siento halagada de verdad –** interrumpió **– pero he llegado a quererlas como pareja así que tengo que decirle que no a ese trio –** Elise negó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Amy era todo un caso **– si me lo hubieras dicho hace un año no hubiera puesto resistencia –** concluyó como si nada

 **\- No me refiero a eso –** dijo divertida, al menos había hecho que su amiga volviera a reír – puede que seas una mala influencia – Amy quiso rebatir pero Elise levantó la mano para impedirlo **– y estoy segura que nos arrepentiremos de esto muchas veces pero Regina y yo lo hablamos mucho y estamos de acuerdo –** las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado serias para el gusto de la castaña **\- ¿quieres ser la madrina de Lucy? –** preguntó y juraría que nunca vio una sonrisa tan radiante como la que Amy daba ante tal noticia

 **\- Esas cosas no se preguntan rubia. Claro que quiero –** dijo emocionada, esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó a abrazarla **– gracias, gracias, gracias –** no dejaba de repetirlo pues estaba muy feliz

 **\- Bueno, ahora si ve a descansar, no querrás que mi hija te vea con unas espantosas ojeras –**

 **\- Tienes razón, esa niña tiene que aspirar a ser como yo y no puedo permitir que me vea como un espantapájaros –** hablaba tan rápido que Elise apenas y podía entenderla **– volveré mañana –** dijo antes de salir apresurada

Una vez afuera y sin nadie que la vea, Amy dio un salto de alegría, feliz y agradecida porque al fin sentía que encontró su lugar en el mundo, con su familia.

En su trayecto se encontró con Regina, se despidió de ella con un abrazo sorprendiendo a la morena.

* * *

 **\- Ok acabo de encontrarme con una Amy muy emocionada ¿Debo preocuparme? –** preguntó en broma y la rubia negó divertida **– se lo has dicho ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Si, se ha puesto muy feliz –**

 **\- No lo dudo –** recordó **– ahora si no quiero que Alex y Ally me maten tengo que decirles antes de que Amy no haga –**

 **\- Pues tendrán que conformarse con ser las madrinas de nuestra boda –** dijo como si nada

 **\- ¿Boda?** **Aun no has puesto un anillo en mi dedo y ya estás hablando de boda –** sonrió

 **\- Mmm es verdad, pero voy hacerlo un día y quieras o no, voy a convertirte en mi esposa** – besó con ternura su dedo anular – aunque facilitarías las cosas si quisieras –

 **\- Claro que quiero** – la besó tomándose su tiempo, memorizando aquellos labios que tan bien conocía **– te amo –** dijo cuándo se detuvieron en busca de aire, continuando después con más intensidad

 **\- Mi amor** – dijo entre besos **– cariño –** Regina no dejaba de besarla **– por mucho que me gusten tus besos, creo que deberíamos parar –** odiaba decir aquello pero en sus condiciones no podía hacer nada de lo que deseaba y con su novia besándola de esa forma solo aumentaba su tortura

 **\- Lo siento** – Regina entendió – **ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día –** ofreció un guiño coqueto

 **\- No sin que antes recupere mi figura** – determinó Elise, no podía esperar para que aquello sucediera **\- ¿has llamado a Storybrooke? –**

 **\- Si y déjame decirte que por nada del mundo voy a dejar que Snow le enseñe sus canciones ridículas a nuestra hija –**

 **\- Asumo que quieren que vayamos pronto –**

 **\- Asumes bien, Ruby también nos felicita –**

 **\- ¿Hablaste con el Sr. Gold? –** al fin y al cabo eso era lo importante

 **\- Si pero no hemos sacado mayores conclusiones, él no se explica que podría haber pasado –** comentó **– dijo que si queremos saber si la magia es la causante deberíamos ir a Storybrooke para averiguarlo –**

 **\- Lucy está muy pequeña para ir –** miró a su hija **\- ¿y su la magia le afecta? –**

 **\- También pensamos en eso, por lo cual tenemos que esperar un par de meses antes ir, será lo más seguro –**

 **\- ¿Y si no es nada? –** preguntó Elise, un par de meses tal vez no sean suficientes, no quería exponer a Lucy por su culpa **– me siento bien y los exámenes dicen lo mismo, tal vez fue cosa de un solo momento –**

 **\- Cariño nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero tenemos que descartar todas las posibilidades. Me sentiría más segura cuando sepamos que nada malo ocurre –**

 **\- Está bien –** aceptó, no podía decirle que no a los ojos tristes de su novia **– por el momento solo quiero disfrutar de nuestra hija –**

 **\- Yo también –** confesó, ambas se dedicaron a mirar a la pequeña

 **\- Te olvidaste las sabanas –** puntualizó Elise después de unos minutos, Regina puso carita de cachorro regañado **– olvídalas –** sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado **– estoy segura que las tres cabemos en esta cama –**

 **\- ¿Está segura? –** lo que menos quería era incomodar

 **\- Claro que si –** acercó a Lucy **\- ¿ves? –** señaló un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que entre Regina y la niña esté a gusto

Regina subió junto a ellas, Lucy en el medio dormía plácidamente. Aún era muy pequeña pero pronto descubriría lo afortunada que era al tener aquella familia. Sus madres la miraban en silencio, era la primera noche de muchas que velarían su sueño. Compartieron un Te amo silencioso en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, el momento era perfecto hasta que el sonido de un mensaje llegando las interrumpió.

" _ **Más les vale que tengan una buena excusa. ¿En serio? ¿Amy?**_ "

Demás estaba decir que al día siguiente Alex y Ally esperaban una buena explicación de porqué Amy seria la madrina de Lucy. Mientras que la castaña se burlaba de la pareja bajo las risas de Henry y Sarah.

* * *

Ayer estaba ocupada con la U, que no me dio tiempo a publicar.

En comparación al capítulo anterior este les va parecer muy corto. Pero los próximos serán más largos, teniendo en cuenta que serán enfocados por años, como ya dije antes, la historia tiene los capítulos contados.

Déjenme saber si les gustó, los comentarios son la única manera que tengo de saber que siguen aquí.

Gracias por leer.

Lupitha: gracias y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, hago lo mejor que puedo

Eva: creo que no sé qué más decir frente a tu review jajaj al final Amy fue la elegida. Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, son lo máximo

Ragamuffin: también suelo lamentarme por no tener imágenes, hay ciertas escenas que lo ameritan, sin duda seria genial hacer un fic grafico

Tara: gracias y puedes dejar comentarios siempre que quieras, nada me haría más feliz, creo que eso es lo que más nos motiva a los escritores

Ayde: oh el primer cap, no hay que olvidar eso, muy pronto llegaremos a el y podrán entender ciertas cosas. No sabes la dedicación que le he puesto al personaje de Elise y me hace tan feliz que te guste, la verdad me ha sorprendido el cariño que le muestran, cuando empecé este fic tenía dudas de si no llegaba a gustar, pero ahora estoy orgullosa de esto.


End file.
